Grey's Gays
by ParisianAccident
Summary: What happens when you think you've lost the best thing that ever happened to you? Who is there to pick up the pieces, when things fall apart in what you thought was your perfect life? Life is weird, but sometimes things work themselves out. Grey's Gays is a fic based off of an AU view of an RP by the same name. Calzona is non-existent in this realm.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a fic based off a tumblr roleplay involving a very AU Grey's Anatomy. All characters were lesbian, gay or bisexual. While we didn't have many actual players, this work is still an off-shoot of that foundation. In our world, CalZona never was. In fact, dear reader, we have an entirely new character in Dr Helen Fisher (FC Sasha Alexander) that is married to Chief of Surgery Callie Torres (we said AU). For reference to the rp: **_

It had been hours since she'd heard from Callie. Helen understood her wife's work was laborious and intense. That bus crash coming in late would mean even more hours of work ahead of her. She yawned and went to the stove, taking the shrieking kettle off the burner and pouring the hot water in to a mug. She steeped her decaf tea bag and then discarded it in the trash. "No caffiene for momma," she said with a smile to their little one as she patted her stomach. While they were only 6 weeks along so she didn't show, Helen still enjoyed knowing there was a little person inside her. She put just a touch of honey in her beverage before heading back to bed. She looked over and saw a text on her phone.

**Sorry. Trauma. Love you two xoxo.**

**We love you. See you when we can** she replied back. As much comfort as she should be feeling, she looked at the empty side of the bed and felt alone. Callie had promised to share her duties more and delegate, especially due to the baby but at that point, Helen wasn't sure what to believe. She'd promised to do so after the wedding and that fell flat. Helen had quietly just accepted it hoping with her impending pregnancy Callie would come to her senses. However, in the past 6 weeks she'd seen no signs of that. '_Hon, you're not that far along. I get to every appointment we have. I will reassign people and what not the closer we get._' Thinking back on that conversation, Helen felt a chill. She'd wanted to argue then but didn't. She wanted to point out the flaw in thinking. '_The earlier you transition people the smoother it will go when it's needed_' she wanted to argue. Wanted, but didn't. She sighed and finished her tea as she read over her latest issue of Psychiatry Today. Feeling how tired she was, Helen took the mug downstairs and rinsed it before setting it in the dishwasher. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Getting back to bed, she saw a new text and smiled as she read it.

_**How is my Troy, and her jellybean? I'm off tomorrow, wondering if I could bring you lunch? Unless the morning sickness is still all day sickness. Let me know, love, Z **_Arizona knew that Helen was home alone, it was a normal thing now since her best friend had returned from the honeymoon.

'**Morning Sickness' doesn't start until the sixth week and thus far I've been fortunate. Lunch would be lovely. We could meet somewhere or you can come here. Let me know. **It didn't even phased her Arizona had said 'my Troy.' Had Callie seen it, she'd have been furious and gone off in a rant in Spanish. Being fastidiously tidy, Helen simply wiped the text away.

_**Tell me what you'd like, and I'll bring it by. :) No problem at all. I'll see you then. **_She finished the particular chart she'd been working on and signed her name once more before grabbing her things and heading out of the hospital for the night.

Her history with Helen had been the topic of multiple arguments, near reprimands and some of the happiest days of her life. Arizona wouldn't trade a day of it for anything. She cared for the woman deeply, it never wavered after their relationship in college. Had Helen's father not taken ill and the two had gone off to med school together as they'd planned, who knew where they'd have been? Maybe Helen would be carrying their child and not her and Callie's.

**How about lasagna from Antonio's?** One serving was always more than plenty and often she'd end up sharing it. She left her phone on her bedside table, laying her glasses beside it. She slipped into bed and reached over, turning off the lamp on her table. It was just another of so many nights she was going to sleep alone.

_**Perfect. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, I'll call on my way. :) **_Arizona smiled and locked her phone. Another quiet night ahead of her.

Helen had seen the text but didn't respond. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips. '_I don't care. We've got 3 whole months to lay around and do nothing!' Arizona beamed. 'You forget we have to see parents? And I'm sure Tim will have something planned for us. He always does.' Arizona feigned annoyance and whined. 'Why do people have to love us? I want to just,' she wrapped her arms tightly around Helen's waist and nibbled her neck. 'stay here and love on you,' she purred. Helen moaned which incited Arizona to start sucking as she teased her hands at the hem of Helen's shirt. 'Mmm you do too care what we do today. We could go see Speed. I know how you love Sandra Bullock,' she teased. 'She's hot, but you're hotter. And you're right here,' she slipped her hands under Helen's shirt, massaging her breasts over her bra. 'Arizona...we are never leaving this apartment if you don't stop!' 'And that's bad...why?' Not getting a response, Arizona slipped her hands under Helen's bra and palmed her full breasts, feeling her nipples stiffen instantly. 'See? They agree we just need to,' she tweaked the nipples gently, 'stay in and satisfy each other.' Helen turned and faced Arizona, a deeply-dimpled smile on her lips. 'You are terrible, Z' she teased before - _the sensation of warm lips on her cheek startled Helen.

"Hey hon. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Helen's eyes narrowed as she saw the clock.

"It's fine. I have to be up in a half hour anyway," she yawned before kissing Callie softly. "How did your night go?" She felt the wetness between her legs and blushed deeply, remembering the dream quite clearly. Furthermore, remembering it wasn't about Callie.

"It was a mess," she shook her head as she began undressing. "That Allison did great, though," she nodded. "She really coordinated Social Services and counseling for people right away. I was impressed."

Helen smiled. "You know, other people can hire good employees, not just the great Chief Torres," she teased.

Callie walked over with a smirk. "Few. And that is _your _Chief Torres," she grinned as she dipped down, kissing Helen deeply.

As she kissed back, she hoped Callie wouldn't notice the familiar scent of her arousal. It was useless though because as the kiss broke, she had a victorious grin on her face. "Hmm, the kiss was that good?"

Helen blushed and lied. "Mmhmm. But, I should get ready. "

Callie gave a sly little grin. "Well, you are up earlier than you intended and you're always early to work. We could...enjoy your present state." She felt herself burning for her wife. It felt like ages since they'd last been together.

"I have to check on my interns," she countered. "But...tonight?" She didn't want to put her wife off completely but she knew in her heart she couldn't be with her at the moment because she...wouldn't be fully with her. Her mind would wander back to Arizona and she couldn't risk screaming the woman's name out as she climaxed.

Callie gave a heavy sigh. "I have to work, baby. I just…" she wrapped her arms around Helen and kissed her. "I've missed you." She drew her hand over Helen's stomach, resting it there. "And you," she smiled down.

Helen bit back the snarky reply she was thinking. "We've missed you too. We will figure it out honey, I'm sure. I have a half day but am going to have lunch with Arizona. If you're still here when we're done you and I could…"

Callie didn't hide rolling her eyes at Arizona's name. "Okay. I will see you later then," she kept undressing. Helen headed to the shower, needing the hot water to wash her guilt away. She took a little longer than usual since she had woken early. She was grateful Callie hated shower sex or she was certain she'd have pressed for it. She bit her lip remembering, 'Arizona didn't hate shower sex...' She shivered as she finished up, avoiding the longing to touch herself in a very intimate way. She wrapped up in a towel and went to do her hair.

She finished up and went to the walk in closet to get dressed. Looking over she saw Callie naked, completely passed out in their bed. Knowing Callie was a sound sleeper she wasn't overly cautious with noise but did try to be respectful.

Downstairs Helen grabbed some decaf coffee and poured it in to her travel tumbler. She made sure there was a nice meal waiting for Callie when she woke and left a note. 'Your plate is on the top shelf. Just microwave for 45 seconds on half power. Love you.' Grabbing her own breakfast, Helen was one to eat more at work than home for the meal. She had her yogurt, granola and fruits pre-packed the night before along with some carrot sticks and other snacks should she need them.

She got to the office early and checked on her staff. Everyone was in good spirits which helped a lot. "Allison? I just wanted to let you know Callie spoke quite highly of your efforts last night. Thank you so much. I know being a new hire can be challenging and then the bus crash coming in so quickly. I just...I so appreciate knowing I can entrust my staff with you when I'll be off on Maternity Leave. Granted, that's a ways off, but still. Thank you." Helen smiled.

Allison looked up from her tablet and smiled, "It was certainly an adventure, I will say that. Your department is in good hands, I'm happy to help." She nodded, blushing slightly at the compliment. "I appreciate her kind words. How are you and baby feeling today?"

Helen smiled. "Oh, we are both fine. It's no more than," she held her fingers. "Yay big. Dr Robbins calls it a jellybean," she grinned. Of course she knew the woman would know the developmental size but she was proud sharing, none the less. "How are you? Ready to go home and get some sleep?"

She smiled, "Dr. Robbins and her names for things." She shook her head, "Peds is a whole different world completely, I sort of love it." She yawned and nodded, "yes... Sleep sounds absolutely wonderful. Aside from the bus crash, last night was kind of quiet. Do you need anything before I go?"

"That's enough of a zoo," she nodded. "Oh, I'm good. Thank you, though. Again, great work. Enjoy your rest." She gave the doctor a warm smile before heading to her office.

The day seemed to rush by. She got a text from Callie at 10:34. **Thanks for the food, honey. Had a hiccup with scheduling. Having to go in. Going to see if I can get Hunt to take tonight though. Love you **

Recalling her offer from earlier, Helen blushed knowing what Callie would be hoping for. Normally she'd be just as excited but she was still reeling from her dream of her past life. She wrapped up her day by again rounding with her staff. Finding nothing of concern, she headed home.

She got in and texted Arizona. **Home and free now. Stop by whenever you'd like. **She went upstairs and changed into her black yoga pants and grey tank top. Uncertain how long Arizona would be, she went to the living room and put on some soothing music. She rolled out her yoga mat and started with some relaxing meditation before moving into various poses.

_**Out running errands. Picking up lunch, and heading your way in about a half hour. I have a surprise for you! :) **_Arizona responded to the text as she left the particular boutique she was in, shopping bag in hand, as she got to her car. She quickly looked up the number for Antonio's and called in their order, making one more stop before picked up lunch.

When her phone buzzed, Helen stopped and looked. She smiled as she texted back. **You don't need to but I love it! You spoil me. **

Arizona shook her head and grinned at the reply as she sat at the red light. _**Only the best, for my best friend. :) See you very soon. **_She headed off, picking up lunch, and indulging in a treat of some of their famous cannoli, she arrived at Helen's door a little earlier than planned. She grabbed the bag of foods and her shopping, and headed towards the door, knocking gently.

Hearing the knock, Helen smiled as she wrapped up her yoga session. She came to the door, a trickle of sweat rolling between her breasts. "Arizona, hello," she smiled as she opened the door wider. "Oh, let me help you," she reached for a bag. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Arizona smiled, attempting to keep her gaze above her former lover's shoulders, as she handed a bag to Helen. "That bag... That's for the Jellybean, I have one for you too." She grinned, as she came inside and headed towards the kitchen. "Lunch." She pointed as she placed the bag on the counter, her arms finally empty, she turned and pulled Helen into a hug. "How are you?"

She smiled and hugged her best friend tightly. "I am well," she smiled. "Apart from…" she shook her head. "Some rather odd hormonally induced dreams. Honestly, thank you for everything. You didn't have to," she smiled as she moved to get plates and silverware out.

"Hormonal dreams? Do tell?" Arizona asked as she pulled out the containers. "I um, got you the lasagna special, I didn't get salads or anything. You never finish your entreé, which... I don't either." She smiled, "their portions are huge. Oh! I did get us some cannoli. I remembered you rather enjoyed them." She took the plates and began plating their food and carried them to the table, motioning for Helen to have as seat, as she poured them both something drink. Arizona sat down, making herself comfortable, knowing that this was really the only peaceful moments they could have together. Since Helen married Callie, the Chief had made her jealousy known more than once.

"Again, you spoil me! No, I never can finish mine. I can have a salad for dinner," she smiled. "Um, oh you don't want to hear about my dream, trust me," she blushed deeply. Being together as long as they were, Helen knew Arizona would know exactly what the blushing meant.

"Ah..." Arizona nodded with a grin on her lips. "I know exactly what you probably dreamed of." She shook her head and continued eating. "I might've went overboard with the bag of baby goodies, don't tell Callie they're from me." She frowned. "I don't want her complaining and upsetting you... Again."

At Arizona's comment regarding her dream, she blushed harder and felt the throbbing between her legs again. "I won't," she shook her head with a frown. "I honestly don't understand why she's opposed. Have you two had a fight or something? I just feel like something is wrong. Since the wedding you two have really been at odds. Or rather, she's been very against you. I don't understand…"

"I feel like she feels threatened by me, I've told her... I do love you, yes... But, it's not... That's the past." She shrugged, "I'll never stop worrying about you, never stop wanting to make sure you're okay, or taken care of. I can't help that." She shook her head, "I have half a mind to move back east and give you some peace in this marriage. But... Something is keeping me close, I can't explain it."

Helen's eyes filled with fear at Arizona's offer to leave. "No, no! Please stay? I...I love Callie but I need you. Especially now," she reached for her friend's hand and squeezed it. "She kept saying she'd step down or at least delegate more," tears coming to her eyes. "Swore after the wedding. Then after the insemination. Now she's saying 'well you're only six weeks along. We have time.' I don't have time," she felt the tears flow and it seemed like everything inside her was coming out. "I know she loves me. She loves us but I feel like I'm more alone than I was when I was single." Her body shook with her sobs.

Arizona nodded, standing to pull Helen into her arms, "This is the pull to stay...you can't do this alone. And I'm not going to let you." She spoke quietly, leaning and kissing the top of Helen's head.

She let herself go in her friend's comforting embrace before pulling herself together. "Thank you," she nodded before kissing Arizona's cheek. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Arizona took Helen's hand and squeezed, "don't ever apologize to me for that, you... God I could smack her, I really could. She has no idea what she has right here at home. How is that hospital more important?" Arizona shook her head. "You are allowed to be emotional, you're allowed to cry and be upset. Don't ever apologize to me for that. Ever."

"I knew what I was getting into and I did it anyway. I...had hoped things would change but I know better. I'm a damned therapist for Gods sake! I've seen relationships and people's behaviors. Often things get worse, not better but I deluded myself. I wanted to believe…"

"I know you did, you always did look for the best in everyone, and so hopeful. I always loved that about you." She smiled, "I'm sorry she is the way she is." Arizona frowned.

She shook her head. "I-It's okay. I'll get through this. With the best friend ever," she smiled and squeezed Arizona's hand again. "We should eat before it gets cold."

"We should... Besides, there's a bag with a beautiful dress in it over there that I need you to look at. Yes, let's eat. You weren't shopping with me, so I had to pretend you were." She smiled, hoping her own retail therapy brought a smile to Helen's face.

Helen's eyes got big. "A dress? Arizona, you didn't have to! Again, you're so spoiling me." She smiled and ate happily. "But thank you."

Arizona simply smiled and continued eating, seeing the smile on Helen's face was worth it. She knew in some aspects, she was overstepping, but she didn't care. Helen would always have a part of her heart, she'd always protect her no matter what.

As they finished, Helen grabbed the plates and went to clean up. Getting everything tidy, she smiled softly. "Might I see what you brought us?"

"Yes, of course." Arizona smiled, grabbing the bag for Helen first. "This is yours. I couldn't help myself." She smiled, handing her the bag.

She opened the bag gently and gasped. "Oh Arizona, it's stunning! I," she hugged her friend tightly. "Can I try it on right now?"

"Yes... Of course. And feel." Arizona tugged on the fabric gently, "you can wear it even when jellybean is more prominent. It's gorgeous, and it just screamed you." She hugged Helen back, "go ahead!" She pointed, watching her best friend happily leave the room.

Helen giddily dashed upstairs to try on the outfit. The color was stunning and the fabric clung in just the right places. She ran her hands over it, twirling in the mirror a few times before coming downstairs. "I love it. It's gorgeous, Arizona. Thank you." She kissed her friend's cheek dangerously close to the corner of her mouth.

"You look beautiful..." Arizona smiled, her eyes unable to lie or look away. She blushed at the kiss, and pulled her close. "I'm glad you like it... You deserve to look amazing, and feel that way too." She nodded, turning and grabbing another bag, handing it to Helen. "All of this is for Jellybean..." She smiled sheepishly.

A slight moan escaped her lips at the grab. The only thing distracting her from the lust in the moment was Arizona bringing up the baby and the clothes. "Oh! I swear you're more involved with him or her than Callie is…" she took the bag and looked through it. Adorable one-sies, unisex bibs and toys abounded. "Oh Arizona! You really, really shouldn't have. This is...too much," she blushed.

"I know... And I'll probably pay for it with Callie, eventually... But he or she needs to know it's loved, and not just by it's mama." She smiled.

Helen gave Arizona a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you."

Arizona blushed, her blood ran cold, before a warmth consumed her. "I... You're welcome." She smiled.

She smiled and hugged Arizona tightly. "You have always been so sweet to me, Z. It's funny...I was thinking back to when we met. Do you remember?" Helen sat again on the couch with her friend in the new frock.

Arizona nodded dreamily, "yes... I do. Most embarrassing moment of my life up until then.

_"Arizona... Table 4 is yours... I just put a group there." Katie called as she took her spot back at the hostess stand. _

_"Thank you... So much... As if I don't have enough to deal with tonight." She growled at the younger employee. 'This table better tip well..' She thought to herself as she headed towards the group at her newest table, putting her best magic smile on her lips. "Hi, welcome to Greene's Diner... I'm Arizona, I'll be taking care of you all this evening. Can I get everyone started with something to drink?" She remained smiling, and took down each drink order. She took notice of the beautiful, hazel eyed woman sitting closest to her. She seemed the calmest of the group, and actually offered a smile to Arizona. "I'll um... I'll be right back with those in a moment." She nodded, as she headed back to the beverage station filling each drink. She couldn't keep her mind off of the woman, but attempted to as she grabbed the tray and headed off. _

_She began handing each person their drink, taking care to place them gently. As she moved to place the last two glasses down, one slipped from her fingers and crashed into the other one. Sending it into the beautiful woman's lap. "Oh my god... I'm so.."_

_Sitting there, Helen was struck by the most stunning woman she'd ever seen. She could barely squeak out her drink order before the attractive blonde merrily went to get the order. For the first time in ages her body felt electric. When the drink landed in her lap, she was caught off guard but waved at her friends. _

_"Way to go, klutz!" One of the guys at the table called. _

_"Well, I hope you know you're giving us some sort of discount!" Another called out. _

_"Wet tshirt contest, Helen!" Another one chuckled. _

"_Stop it. She didn't do it on purpose. We all drop could be a lot of factors you don't know. Exhaustion. Distraction. Physiological imbalance. Equilibrium issues. Now does it seem so funny?" she almost snarled. The table suddenly went silent. _

_Arizona blushed deeply, attempting not to cry as she grabbed a handful of napkins, attempting to wipe up the liquid from the table. "I'm so sorry!"_

"_It's fine, really." She touched Arizona's hand gently and squeezed. "I've had much worse in life, trust me. Is there um, a place to maybe dry my shirt?" She felt a blush creeping to her cheeks. _

_"Y-yes... We do. I'm so sorry, I'll comp your meal or something. I'm usually not such a clumsy idiot." She moved so that Helen could stand and follow her. _

_Helen shook her head. "You'll do no such thing or you'll end up with a 100% tip. Honestly, things happen," she reassured. "Please excuse my 'friends'" she shook her head, rolling her eyes. "They are more...social acquaintances," she tried to stress how much she wasn't connected to them. _

_Arizona grabbed a couple of towels and handed them to Helen. "Here you go, um... There's a hand dryer in this bathroom here." She pointed, "I'll... Um, I'll wait here if you'd like." She nodded nervously, the woman seemingly calming her. _

"_Thank you," she smiled. Her eyes narrowed in confusion at the suggestion to leave. "I do have a bra on so it isn't as though I'm topless," she smiled. "Not that I'd mind being topless with you," Helen's honesty always betraying her. "Er, sorry. I...probably shouldn't have said that. But," she reached, lifting the shirt off her and wringing it out in the sink. "You're welcome to say. Whatever you're comfortable with." _

_Arizona made sure to keep her eyes above Helen's shoulders. "I.. I should make sure your table is taken care of. Your 'friends' don't seem as understanding as you." She nodded. _

"_Well, they aren't the ones paying, but it's fine," Helen nodded, assuming she made Arizona uncomfortable. "My name is Helen, by the way." She smiled as she kept drying her shirt._

_"It's nice to meet you, Helen." She smiled in return, noticing the other woman's dimples. "Hang on a second..." She leaned out the door, and spoke to another waitress as she passed, "will you go ahead and grab table 4's order? Please? I am dealing with a situation. Thank you!" She stood back, pulling the door shut behind her, "I'm... Well, I already told you my name, but I'm Arizona Robbins. Like the bird, but not... Well, like the ice cream... Baskin-Robbins? Yeah." She chuckled nervously, and shook her head. "God I'm an idiot... I'm sorry."_

_Helen listened but when Arizona got to downing herself, she shook her head. "Far from. I'm betting you are very educated and this is a job to enable your advancement. Please. Idiots are the people at my table," she smiled. _

_"I'm.. Yes.. I'm a freshman at BCU." She nodded, "you're very sweet for not calling me an idiot or a klutz... Thank you." She smiled. _

_She shook her head. "You are neither. We all get distracted at work. The Journal of American Medicine found one out of every three participants in their study showed a significant amount of distraction," she nodded as she kept drying her top._

_"Are you a student close by?" Arizona asked, thinking the woman looked close to her age. "You... You sound like an encyclopedia...might need you to help me study sometime." She grinned. "Teach me how to retain all that info?"_

_She nodded at the question. "I go to BCU. I am happy to assist any student but I do not want to mislead you. What is your area of study?" _

_"I'm... I'd like to be a doctor. Or something. I'm not sure yet. My brother tells me I'd be a great one, I have a good bedside manner, and very caring. You know.. According to him." She blushed. "You?"_

_Helen smiled. "I can see that," she nodded. "I am geared toward Psychiatry" she nodded. "Not that I am crazy," she shook her head. "I have dealt with a lot of...different people in my life."_

_"That's... Interesting. I wouldn't think of you as crazy for pursuing that. People are interesting." Arizona nodded, "and weird and crazy." She smiled, her expression still somewhat nervous. _

_She reached out, taking Arizona's hand in her own. "Feeling what I feel is far from crazy" she stated._

_"Wha... What's that? That you're feeling I mean?" She asked, feeling her heart flutter at the hand holding hers. _

_Helen was not one to mince words. "Arousal? Anticipation? Anxiety?" She offered. "You are so...amazing and beautiful" she shook her head. "I'm sure you have no clue but you'd make a Priest forget his vows."_

_Arizona blushed, "I... Wow. Um... Th-thank you." She nodded, "you're pretty captivating yourself. You're making my heart skip a beat." She smiled, looking down at the floor. _

_Helen kept up the banter. "Am I?" She teased. "Because honestly the only thing I have thought all night is how to make you scream for me. Are you a fingers girl? Tongue? Both?"_

_"I... How did you know I was... Um..." She blushed a deep shade of red. "B-both... If we're being honest here." She nodded. _

_She smiled and kissed the back of Arizona's hand gently. "I apologize for my being so forthright. I find it cuts down on the curiosity dance, if you will."_

_"N-no need to apologize to me." Arizona blushed, "I've just never met someone who's so...honest. I'm usually the one to make a move, I..." She smiled at the woman holding her hand. _

_Helen brushed her thumb across Arizona's hand. "Perhaps spending the last 12 years at a Swiss boarding school gave me a more European view? I'm not sure. I do know sex is pleasurable and I don't lie about who or what I want. And I very much want you, Arizona." She leaned in and kissed her passionately._

_Arizona melted into Helen's kiss, reaching her hands up and tangling her fingers in the auburn hair. She moaned against the lips pressed to hers, before pulling back. "Oh my god..." She smiled, "that... Um.. Amazing." She nodded. _

_Helen grinned. "I would love to take you out and get to know you better..."_

_"Th-that can be arranged." She nodded, and smiled, "would you like my number?" She asked._

_"I would love your number," Helen smiled. "You know, we have to even the score. You got my top off. I have to at least get that far," she grinned as she put her shirt back on._

_"I... Me getting undressed in the bathroom is... Um... Let me, uh.. Let me tell them I'm sick and need to leave. Hoping they don't fire me...for you know, spilling my drink and disappearing." She smiled at the woman._

_Helen grinned. "I wasn't meaning now," she kissed Arizona again. "You definitely deserve a nice meal first," she nodded. "I was just suggesting some tit-for-tat reparations to follow." _

_"I... Knew that.. I did. Um, maybe I should go put in your order. I'm sure you'd like more than a soda in your lap tonight." Arizona smiled, standing awkwardly at the door. _

_"I'm getting the number of a beautiful blonde waitress with a fascinating name and a date to follow," she grinned as she kissed her cheek. "My friends might want something else, though." She nodded. "Don't forget that number," she winked as she headed back to her table._

Helen reached for her friend's hand and squeezed it. "It led to some of the happiest years I've known…"

"Same here..." Arizona smiled, "never been happier than I was then." She nodded.

They finished their meal in contented conversations and memories. It felt like ages since Helen had a sit-down meal with anyone. Her and Callie's schedules had been so off the past month eating alone felt like the norm. Sitting with her former flame and reminiscing felt comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen's day had gone by smoothly. Only one consult in the Pit for suspected elder abuse. While it broke her heart, it was part if the job. Like other heart-wrenching consults she'd done through her career, she filed it away mentally and compartmentalized. She wished she could go home and talk to Callie about it but that wasn't how their relationship went anymore. Instead of slowing down and stepping back following the wedding and successful insemination, Callie's workload seemed to increase. In order to lighten her stress, upon finding out she was pregnant, Helen had taken an extended leave from the Board.

_Callie understood but at the same time was disappointed. "I get the stress part hon...but you're only a month along. Stress for a few months can't-" _

_She didn't let her wife finish. "Calliope Iphegenia Torres! Do not even attempt to go there! Given my age, I will do whatever I have to in order to ensure a healthy, full-term pregnancy! You of all people should understand!"_

_The words stung like a slap on the cheek. "Baby, I'm sorry," she hung her head, recalling the pain of her own miscarriage years before. "I know you're only doing what's best for the baby," she nodded. _

_"I don't see why my being on the Board or not for a period of time matters. It's only been a negative for our relationship up to now..."_

_Callie shrugged. "I...don't know. I guess it just seems like the baby is some excuse to do less?"_

_Helen flared. "Excuse you? Do less? Taking a massive stressor out of my life for a period of time is not doing less! I spend more time on my department! Nothing has slacked off in terms of our household. Do not attempt to go there!"_

That fight was one of very few but Callie knew she'd gone too far. Helen was not one to up in arms about frivolous things. Their child and it's healthy birth was all that mattered to her, regardless of what her wife wanted.

When she got home, Helen was startled to find Callie in the kitchen, cooking and singing to herself. "Calliope? What has you home so early?"

She grinned, walking over to Helen and wrapping her arms tightly around her. "I gave my last surgery to Wilson and Bailey. I wanted to come home and make you dinner. Let you relax," she nodded, going over and getting a bottle of sparkling water from the fridge for her wife.

She nervously accepted it but felt there was something Callie wanted. "You go get a nice hot bath and dinner should be done within the hour," she smiled, kissing Helen deeply.

Helen kissed back and could feel exactly what this was. Callie wanted sex. This had become routine now. Any time her wife wanted sex suddenly she was the epitome of a perfect mate. She could argue or point the situation out but it would only lead to Callie yelling and ranting in Spanish. It wasn't really worth the hassle. She nodded, taking her water and going to the bathroom.

Callie continued tending to the pots and pans that covered the stove. She hoped that Helen would be in a nice enough mood after her bath to enjoy her company. "Too bad she can't have wine..." Callie mumbled to herself.

She soaked for a bit, then dried and put on some yoga pants and a tank top. She came back out to the kitchen. "How was your day, dear?" She took a seat at the island. "Do you need a hand?"

"Nope, you sit there and look beautiful." Callie smiled, as she stirred. "My day was great, I missed you though. How was yours? How are you feeling after that bubble bath?"

"My day was fine, quiet." She nodded, bypassing the conversation about her elder abuse case. "I'm feeling very relaxed, thank you. What are you whipping up?"

"Chicken Piccata, roasted red potatoes, and a salad. Lots of healthy things for you and baby." She smiled, "how does that sound?"

"It sounds delicious, thank you," she nodded. "You're sure I can't help?"

"I'm positive. I want you to maintain your energy. I've got a nice evening planned for you and me." She smiled, putting another pan in the oven.

She shivered, knowing what Callie had in store. "If you're sure," she nodded and sipped her sparkling water.

"I was thinking after dinner, strawberries and candlight? Perhaps I have you for dessert? I really missed you, and well... When are we ever home together?" She nodded.

She bit her lower lip. "I...can we see how the night plays out? It sounds lovely and I've missed you too."

Callie nodded, looking let down, "yeah.. Yeah, we can do that. You're tired, I get it."

"I didn't say I was tired or that we wouldn't...round out the evening. I just...I feel that's all I amount to anymore for you. I get our schedules are so off-balance but at the same time, you can rush home when you want to have sex. Is that all we are?"

"Are you really going to play that card with me? I bust my ass for you, for the baby, for this house... And the hospital,too...it takes so much of my time, I haven't see you in days... Is it so wrong that I want to sleep with my wife?"

Helen crossed her arms and shot daggers at Callie. "Are you serious? You're the one who promised you'd step back! You insisted your family meant more than the hospital. I have no proof of that! Arizona has helped me out more regarding _OUR _child than you have! You knocked me up. That's been the extent of your interaction thus far. I am telling you I feel no better than a whore to you and that's your reaction? Enjoy your damned dinner," she stormed off to the guest room, locking the door behind her. She was fuming. It took a LOT to get Helen furious, and Callie Torres had just unleashed a lot.

Callie stood stunned as Helen berated her, "Of course Arizona has helped you... You think I don't see how she looks at you?!" She shook her head, as Helen continued and then stormed away. She followed her, "that's right... Run away and hide in the guest room. I'm sure your knight in shining armor will come rescue you if you call." She knocked hard on the door. "Open the door, and finish this conversation." She said through gritted teeth.

"Number one, I do not need rescuing! I can more than take care of myself! If I DID, that was supposed to be you! I will not open this door because all you're going to do is scream me into submission and right now, I can't be in the same space as you! You want to knock yourself silly? Go ahead."

"Baby... Please?" Callie called out, "I'm just... Stressed, come out here... I won't yell at you. Please? Let's talk..." She rested her head against the door.

She sighed, her insides shaking but she unlocked the door. She wandered away and sat on a chair.

Callie let herself inside and knelt in front of Helen, placing her hands on her wife's stomach. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, baby...I am. Maybe I could take a day off this week when you're off, would you like that?" She leaned up and kissed Helen's cheek.

She looked at her wife. Feeling a missing closeness, she softened and nodded. "I think we'd both benefit. You've hardly had any time with jellybean and me."

"I know... You've told me." Callie nodded. "I'll step back some from the hospital. It's just that budgets are coming due, departments are freaking out and I've got a new wave of hirings to manage."

She nodded her understanding. "Okay. Well, if you can take a day off this week that would be good." She kissed Callie gently.

Callie moved to deepen the kiss, leaning forward she pressed Helen back against the chair.

Helen moaned at the motion. While she wasn't fully on board having sex, she could tell her wife very much wanted it.

Callie pulled back, before reaching to pick Helen up, making sure she straddled her waist. She pressed another kiss to the woman's lips as she moved towards the bed, placing her gently on the edge as she climbed atop her, hovering over her. "I love you, Helen Fisher..." She moaned before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Calliope," she looked up to her wife before kissing her deeply. She let her hands reach to undo Callie's shirt.

Callie smiled and reached to pull Helen's blouse over her head, trailing kisses down over her chest. She reached lower to unzip her skirt next. "How do you want it tonight, baby?" She asked, kissing back over Helen's chest and nibbling her earlobe.

She couldn't stop her body from reacting. Her clit throbbed and her nipples hardened. "Y-you choose," she croaked through the sensations.

"Mmm... Okay then." She smiled, as she slipped Helen's skirt and panties off in one movement.

She arched at the need radiating off Callie. Her own body betrayed her earlier upset and was very much on fire.

"Mmmm... Is this for me?" Callie whispered, dragging her fingers over Helen's wet center, touching her gently. She continued kissing across her wife's chest, teasing along the edge of the bra that still remained on Helen.

"Yesssss," she whimpered. "Please baby don't tease. I need to cum…"

Callie pressed her fingers against Helen's clit and began circling gently. "Tease you? Why would I tease you, baby?" She grinned

"Because you like to make me beg like your whore," she panted as she tried to grind herself on Callie's fingers.

"Oh, baby... You like it when I call you my whore, don't you? So dirty..." She growled, finally giving in and plunging two fingers deep into Helen, while rubbing her thumb against her clit. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Helen arched her hips hard off the bed, meeting Callie's thrusts. "Fuck yesssss. Please, fuck your naughty whore…" her eyes closed, unable to stop her mind from drifting, seeing Arizona over her, fingers moving inside her. "Don't stop…."

"Not stopping..." Callie whispered, leaning down to suck at Helen's pulse point. "I feel you getting close.." She growled.

She bucked, riding against Callie's hand. Helen could only nod. Her mind's eye flashing on dazzling blue eyes locked on her own. Arizona's head between her legs and a tongue doing things to her Helen hadn't a clue her body could even feel. "There, there...fuck please," she groaned, right on edge.

"Come for me, Helen...come on..." Callie urged, pumping in and out quickly, smiling as she watched Helen writhe against her.

She couldn't and didn't want to stop herself. In seconds, pleasure washed over her hard and fast as the wave of her orgasm crashed against her. "YESSSSSSSS!" she screamed, clawing at the sheets to grab on to something, needing to cling to something as everything inside her came undone. It took a few minutes for Helen to calm enough and come down. She looked at Callie with a dizzy, almost drunken smile before kissing. "That was...amazing," she said. It was the hardest she could remember cumming in months though she didn't have the heart to share exactly why. She trailed her lips to Callie's neck to reciprocate the act.

Feeling Helen kiss her neck Callie moaned, and chuckled deeply. "Mmm... Oh, what are you after?"

"Giving my wife," she nipped her pulse point. "What she wants and deserves." She sucked lightly so as not to cause a hickey before cupping Callie's breasts and rolling her nipples with her fingers.

"It's a need, baby... I need you." She spoke softly, moaning as Helen's hands meticulously moved over breasts. "I love you, Helen Fisher."

"I love you, Calliope," she smiled as she kissed her way down her wife's chest. She teased her tongue around a hardened nipple before sucking. She slid her hands down and squeezed Callie's ass hard.

Callie moaned and ground her hips against Helen. When she felt the hands squeeze her ass, she arched into her. "Will you be on top?" She whimpered.

Helen smirked. "You want me on top?" She nipped a stiff peak, scraping her teeth down, clamping the tip and tugging Callie's nipple awaiting the reply.

"Mmmm...yes, baby... Please." Callie nodded, biting her bottom lip.

Helen happily complied, straddling Callie's thigh, her own pressed to her wife's sex as she kept teasing her breasts. She let a hand trail downward and slid her middle finger between soaking folds, stroking against her stiff bud. She slid two fingers deep inside Callie, thrusting, flexing. Her thumb rubbed against her wife's clit as she took the other nipple in her mouth, mimicking the same acting she'd done with the other. She growled lowly. "Mine."

"Yes baby... All yours." She nodded, panting as Helen worked her over with her gentle hands. "Oh...you're so good to me..." She gasped, arching against Helen. "Deeper baby... Please?"

She thrust, her palm slamming against Callie's clit, as the length of both fingers slid inside. She curled, pressing against Callie's g-spot over and over. "Cum for me. Let go," her eyes shining with an animalistic want.

Callie arched violently off the bed, "Helen...Helen, oh.. God." She gasped clutching her wife tightly, digging her fingers into the woman's back, as she fell over the edge.

She collapsed into Callie holding her tightly. "I love you," she murmured over and over.

"And I love you..." She whispered, coming off her high as she held her wife. "I mean it. I'll be here more, I'll take care of you.. I promise."

She put Callie's hand to her stomach. "Us," she corrected gently.

"Y-yes... Both of you." She smiled.

"We should go to our bed," she nodded. "Or," she blushed. "Have dinner?"

"Are you hungry? Because... We might have to call for takeout. I think I ruined our dinner when I chased you down in here." Callie kissed her softly.

She blushed and shook her head. "I'm fine. I had a large lunch. Let's go to bed," she nodded.

"Okay." Callie nodded, crawling out of the bed and offering a hand to help her up. "Bed it is. I'd like to hold you tonight, if that's okay."

Helen nodded. "I'd like that," she took her wife's hand. While she wasn't even showing yet, she was touched by the sign of affection. They walked back to their bedroom hand-in-hand. Getting inside, she slid in to the bed, cuddling to a pillow, waiting for Callie to wrap around her.

Callie crawled in behind her and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight to you and our little one." She whispered, before draping her arm over Helen's waist.

"Goodnight, darling. We love you," she snuggled back into her wife, drifting off to comfortable sleep.

Helen woke first the next morning. She turned and kissed Callie softly but the surgeon didn't stir. She slipped out of bed, putting on a robe and humming as she went to make them a nice breakfast.

Callie was sleeping soundly when her phone went off, a phone call. "Who is calling me so early?" She groaned, feeling blindly for her phone. "Hello?! What? Oh... Yes.. This is Chief Torres, I'll be right there." She opened her eyes and stretched. "Dammit..." She huffed as she quickly pulled on clothes and pulling her hair back into a tight bun. She power walked into the kitchen. "Have you started coffee, yet?" She asked, exasperatedly.

"I...yes," Helen pointed, seeing the state her wife was in. Her heart fell, knowing what would follow.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She leaned over kissing Helen's cheek. "The hospital called, I have an emergency to deal with, and a staff meeting later this morning. I'm sorry. I was going to sleep in, and spend a couple hours with you. I'm sorry." She grabbed her to-go cup and filled it. "I'll grab a bagel at work. I love you, sweetie." She flashed a quick smile and grabbed her keys and bag.

Helen felt her heart sink harder but she held it together until Callie left. Breakfast was done and she just looked at it. She slumped into a chair at the kitchen table and began sobbing uncontrollably. She'd done it again. She let herself believe things had changed. She felt dirty and used. Yet again her wife got what she wanted and Helen was left feeling a lack of emotional intimacy.

_**I'm going to the bakery today... Would you like some of your favorite scones? Love, Z. **_

Seeing the text from Arizona, Helen couldn't stop herself from replying. **I have enough food for an Army right now, but thank you.** She sniffed, trying to calm herself.

_**Okay. For an army? Callie leave before breakfast again?**_

**There was an emergency… **She tried keeping it from sounding like a terrible thing. She did love her wife, she was just growing tired of constantly feeling alone in a marriage.

_**Right. As usual. Well, I am out and about before heading into work, would you like some company for a bit?**_

**If you want to. There's more than enough food if you'd like. Your favorite, actually… **She hadn't realized when she set to making the French toast, it was actually Arizona's favorite, not Callie's. She'd even whipped homemade whipped cream like Arizona loved. Callie liked it, but it certainly wasn't a favorite.

_**French toast? Your amazing and wonderful French toast?! I'll gladly help you take care of the food. ;) I love you for more than that obviously.. But you know I love your cooking. **_

Even though her heart was breaking, she couldn't help but chuckle slightly to herself, able to see the biggest grin on Arizona's face. It made her heart swell in a slightly terrifying way. **I love you too, Z. See you soon**.

Arizona couldn't hide the massive smile on her face as she left the post office, heading towards her car. She knew the route to Helen's house like it was nothing and within fifteen minutes she was walking up to the door and ringing the bell.

Knowing who it was, she called out. "It's open," she was just in the middle of pouring two mugs of coffee - regular for Arizona, decaf for herself. She set them on the table before turning to the oven and shutting it off before grabbing mits to take the plates out of the low heat. She hadn't thought to go use Visine to hide the fact she'd been crying.

She blushed slightly letting herself inside as if she owned the place, smelling the scent of Helen's cooking she smiled broadly as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh my god it smells so... Helen?! Are you okay?" She asked, noting her red, puffy eyes and blotched face, she knew the woman had been crying, and she knew the reason too. She enveloped Helen in a hug as she placed the plates on the counter. "Come here... How bad was it this time?"

She felt embarrassed but couldn't stop herself from crying again. She hugged her friend back, feeling herself shaking. "Sh-she said it would be different. It doesn't feel any different, right now. I-I know emergency's happen, even if she wasn't Chief things could happen. We…" she looked down.

"You what?" Arizona asked, pulling back and searching her face, "you two fought again didn't you? How long did she grovel for you to give in?" Her voice unable to hide the anger she felt towards Callie. "I respected her a lot more when she was single, and not hurting my best friend. She breaks your heart daily... With no remorse... None that I've seen."

She drew a shaky breath but began to cry again at Arizona's honest observation. "I...we argued," she nodded. "About her breaking her promise and only seeming to be here when she wants food or sex. I stormed off but she...came after me. She pleaded. I-I hadn't meant to give in but I couldn't stop. I thought things were fine until this morning when she just left."

She took a long breath, cradling Helen against her shoulder. "Do not be apologetic. She's... A piece of work. That's the best way I know to put it. I'm sorry... I'm sorry she's like that, I wish she'd say something to me, and give me a reason to verbally kick her ass. Because I will." Arizona kissed Helen's cheek, and pulled back, wiping the tears from her friend's cheek.

She trembled. "I-It will be okay," she said more to herself than Arizona. "It has to be," she put her hand on her stomach unconsciously trying to soothe herself.

"And what if it's not?" Arizona questioned, not meaning upset Helen further, she pulled her back into a hug. "I'll do what I can to help you. You know that." She whispered.

Even though Arizona hadn't meant to, Helen cried again. "I'll be married and alone if it's not..."

"Shhh..." She consoled the woman's cries, "aside from knocking some sense into her, how can I help?" She asked, "you know, with the name Arizona, I had to learn how to play dirty on the playground. I could take her." She said with a smile in her voice, hoping Helen would calm somewhat.

"I-I recall the stories. We were together three years, remember?" She teased.

"Oh yes, I remember. Best three years of my life, honestly." She grinned.

"Mine too," she whispered.

"Well... This food certainly looks wonderful." Arizona smiled, attempting to change the topic, "shall we eat? I'll happily sit with you as long as you want me to."

She nodded. "I will be alright. Please, enjoy." She took a half slice of the toast, some eggs and lots of fresh fruit. "The guava is really good this year," she noted.

"I will never NOT love your cooking." She smiled grabbing some toast and fruit. It looks good. You always pick the best fruit."

Helen blushed. "The hothouse Callie thought was crazy turned out to be perfect for growing incredible fruits and veggies. Baby seems quite pleased with all the nutrients," she smiled. "I know he's only so big," she showed with her thumb and index finger. "Just a mass of cells, practically. But he's growing," she beamed.

"And he still needs all the nutrients that mama can give him." Arizona smiled, "he's going to be one healthy, beautiful baby. Just look at his mama." She grinned.

She blushed. "I am sure he will. As long as he's healthy and has ten fingers and ten toes and three heads, I'll be happy," she teased.

"We're up to three now?" Arizona chuckled, "other than your night and subsequent bad morning, how are you?" She asked, taking a long sip of her coffee.

Helen winked. "Well, just in case. Otherwise, I am fine. How are you? Do you need a refill?"

"I can get it.. You sit still." Arizona nodded, before getting up. "Would you like a refill while I'm up?" She maneuvered over to the counter and filled her cup, and grabbed another strawberry before coming to the table. "I'm doing well," she smiled, "staying busy and out of Callie's way."

"I am not an invalid, Arizona," she smiled. "I am fine, thank you. Staying out of her way? Why? I thought she eased up after the insemination took..."

"I know you're not... But someone else isn't here to take care of you. You're pregnant, she should be here and taking the utmost care of you." she shrugged. She looked away from Helen and then spoke, "I allowed an intern to assist in surgery because I was short handed in Peds. So... She reprimanded me for not letting her know ahead of time. I don't know... I argued that we work in a teaching facility... But whatever." She shrugged again.

Helen sighed heavily. "I'm sorry," she looked sympathetically to her ex..

"You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing. I don't see her point. I was covered, the intern never touched the patient without my specific instruction." She shook her head, "don't apologize for her."

"Okay," she nodded. "I just...it's not important." She went silent. "Are you done? I can start picking up."

"You just what?" She questioned, holding her hand over her plate. "What were you gonna say?" She asked.

"I'm just polite and someone should apologize. If it went as you said, nothing is wrong in terms of protocol. She…" Helen shook her head. "It makes no sense. She 'has' me. I guess I can try and understand her fear before. If I really tried...but we're married. I'm carrying our child! I'm not going anywhere," she felt a lump form saying those words.

"But you shouldn't have to apologize for her." Arizona said again, "it's fine, I do my job, my patients don't complain and neither do their parents. I get along with the staff, almost all of them. So, I can handle it if she hates me, that's fine. You're who I'm concerned with anyway." She smiled.

Helen felt herself blush. "What time are you due in today?"

"I'm due in at three, in time for evening rounds. I'm working an overnight tonight." She frowned slightly, "are you working today?" She asked, noticing the blush creep into Helen's cheeks.

"I..no," she shook her head. "I called Dr England. She's taking over today. I needed a Mental Health day."

"Oh.." She nodded, hiding her disappointment slightly. "You deserve a Mental Health day. You deserve a few, in my opinion." She smiled.

She looked at Arizona gently. "I could drop by later for dinner with you? Well, technically your lunch," she smiled. "I'll see Callie tonight, I imagine."

"If you'd like to do that, I'd love it." She smiled and nodded. "I don't want to get you into trouble though." She half smiled.

"I am not chattel. Calliope doesn't own me. She's got a late meeting and won't be home until 11 anyway. Your lunch hour should be what? 8 or 9? I'll be home in plenty of time. I'm tired of spending so much time alone."

"I know... I didn't mean to make it sound that way." She shook her head and frowned, "I'm sorry."

Helen leaned over and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Shh. It's fine. I know your point. You don't want to cause drama. _You _aren't though. If anyone does, it's Calliope."

"O-okay..." Arizona nodded, and blushed at Helen's kiss.

She smiled seeing the blush. "So, it's a date!"

"Y-yes! Of course. A... Date." She chuckled lightly at the phrasing.

Once they finished up tidying, they sat on the couch chatting a little while longer. Helen's face fell when she noticed the time. "I should let you go before you're late..." Though she really didn't want to.

"I know... But you'll be by in a bit with dinner so..." Arizona smiled, giving herself something to look forward to. "Hopefully I'll follow all the surgical rules tonight." She said with a wink as she stood up, and stretched.

She couldn't help but let her eyes rake over Arizona's form. She loved and desired her wife but she couldn't help flashing on the countless times she'd watch the woman before her stretching naked after hours of making love only to resume the activity after hydrating. She blushed deeply.

Arizona caught her staring as she looked back, "you okay, sweetie?" She grinned and readjusted her shirt and jacket, offering a hand to help her friend stand.

"I - yeah," Helen blushed, taking the hand and standing. "So I will see you soon..." She walked Arizona to the door.

Arizona pulled Helen into a hug, and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you then, thank you for feeding me today." She chuckled. "I very much appreciate it."

Helen smiled and nodded. "You know I love cooking. It reminds me of Nanette. I will see you with dinner later," she kissed Arizona's cheek before her ex left.

**A/N: Thank you for reading along. Again, we are not anti-Callie. This is based off an individuals portrayal in a very AU rp. If that upsets you, please stop reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Helen arrived at the cafeteria on time, carrying her trusty plus sized thermo-bag to keep the meal warm. She'd made sure to make more than enough (which she did anyway) and there was a few portions left over for Callie later and a lunch. She found a table for them and waited for her friend patiently.

Arizona stepped into the cafeteria and looked around, she smiled finally spotting Helen and walked over quickly. "Hey you." She smiled and sat down, "gee, it's like I haven't seen you all day." She winked.

Helen chuckled at the joke. "It's been ages," she nodded. "I got into a mood and whipped up a storm of food today. It's amazing. I brought," she reached in to her bag taking out two sectioned off containers, passing Arizona hers."Your favorite," she smiled broadly. "And fresh broccoli, of course," she added with a smile. She watched as Arizona took the lid off her meatless lasagna container.

She inhaled deeply as she removed the lid, "oh my god, your lasagna." She smiled broadly, "I didn't mean for you to have to cook, but oh... Thank you. You're the one spoiling me." She grabbed her fork and took a bite. "Oh my goodness... It gets better everytime."

Helen smiled happily. "You know I love cooking. And I love expressive eaters," she nodded. "You're always so appreciative. And I thank you for that." Without realizing it, the women were very much spotted by Callie who kept her distance, her anger rising.

"I'm appreciative because it's damn good food!" She grinned as she took another bite, "I mean it, I didn't mean for you to slave away and cook, I know you love to do it, but still." She took a drink of her water and continued eating. "How are you feeling since earlier?" She asked, somewhat cautiously.

"Shh. It's my therapy," she smiled. "You know I make my own noodles. That takes a lot of stress away. As well as the sauce. I'm feeling great now. How are you?"

"I know you do, it's like magic... I recall that night you tried to teach me how to make pasta, it was a disaster on my part." She chuckled. "You should sell this, I swear... People would go nuts." She took another bite and nodded with a smile about Helen feeling better. "Good, I'm glad. I'm okay. I had an emergency appy about fifteen minutes after I got here, so my night started off in a whirlwind. Nice to get a little break."

Helen smiled wistfully, recalling the memory.

"_Honey, I think you just added too much water. Just," she smiled, kissing Arizona's pout. "Add a little more flour? For me? It's really easy." Helen grabbed the bowl, playfully flicking a little at her girlfriend. _

_"I can't.. I ruined it. You do it. You're the better cook here." She pouted, as Helen kissed her. "I'm serious... If I continue helping, I might kill us." She flicked a bit of flour back at Helen, a small smirk on her lips. _

"_You are just trying to get out of trying! Arizona Brooke Robbins!" Helen tried to act incensed, but it quickly faded. She grabbed more flour, tossing it on her love. _

_Arizona pouted even bigger, "don't yell at me, you'll make me cry. You know I have authority issues." She made her lip quiver as she looked at Helen, before giggling when the woman tossed another handful of flour at her. "I guess you're gonna make me clean the mess up?" She asked, smiling, but attempting another sad face. _

_Helen put her hand on her hip. "Arizona! I have never yelled at you! I've never even raised my voice. And no, I don't expect you to pick up any mess!" She tossed another handful of flour, laughing. "Louisa is coming tomorrow. I will just pay her extra." _

_"Your voice is raised now, if you were on paper there would be exclamation points everywhere." She made a face at her girlfriend, before grabbing a handful of flour and stepping closer to the woman, holding it over her head with a wide, mischievous smile. _

"_I love you. We both get excitable. I'm not the only one," she countered. "You don't want to to do that, I assure you…" _

_Arizona nodded with the grin still on her face. "What are you gonna do about it? Hmm?" She opened her hand, dropping the white powder on top of Helen's head, as she giggled and attempted to move, but found herself cornered in the kitchen. "Crap.." She mumbled, she laughed. _

_"Damn right, crap," she hotly huffed flour off herself. She pinned Arizona to the counter and kissed her deeply, biting her lover's lip._

_"I feel like I'm gonna pay for this later..." Arizona said quietly as Helen let go of her lip._

"_There's no later," she growled, gripping Arizona's wrist gently, yanking her toward their bedroom._

_"Helen... Let's talk about this..." She spoke softly, playing along with her girlfriend. She knew when Helen got the least bit heated, a different side of her showed. "Baby? Please?" She said as the auburn haired woman pulled her along. _

"_The time for talk is over, Arizona. Now is the time for action," she growled. Getting into their bedroom, she gently pushed her lover against their bed, straddling her quickly and ripping Arizona's top off then her own. _

_"Oh, she's angry..." Arizona grinned, reaching to drag her nails over Helen's back. _

_She leaned down, biting then sucking her lover's pulse point. "Mine," she gruffly palmed Arizona's breasts. _

_"Am I yours even when I win the flour fight?" She said almost sweetly, still trying to get a rise from her girlfriend. As Helen touched her, she arched and moaned at the contact. _

"_Oh you did not win! I politely declined to keep going round and round," Helen countered. "You are wet, aching and throbbing for me to take you like the wild woman you are. I believe I very much have the upper hand here, my darling," she smirked as she let her hand dip toward Arizona's pants slowly. _

_"Ju-just because I'm...oh... we-wet doesn't mean you wi-win!" Arizona whimpered at Helen's dominance and grazing fingers. "Tame me then... If I'm so wild." She smirked. _

"_I do, sweetness. I do," she cooed as she trailed her finger softly along the folds of Arizona's sex. She dipped a finger in, grazing a very stiff clit. "I win because I could stop right now and read but you'd beg to keep going. That is the Art of the Fight," she teased. _

_"I... I wouldn't beg. Do you think I would?" She smiled up at Helen, flashing her dimples. She bucked her hips as Helen's fingers grazed her clit. "Mmmm... I'll throw flour on you all the time if you'll do this." She said, before letting out a low moan. _

"_Oh, you wouldn't? Okay," she nodded, rolling off Arizona and reaching for a text book. She laid back naked against the pillow, very content to read. Arizona was not the only one who could be stubborn to prove a point. _

_"Fuck me..." She mumbled, turning to look at her girlfriend. "Helen... Baby? Don't do that, you can't get me all wet and then.. Expect me to function properly. Baby, please?" She pouted at the other woman, knowing she was doing the exact opposite of what she said she'd do. _

_Helen grinned, quickly tossing the book and straddling Arizona again. She kissed over her chest softly, over breasts she'd called 'heavenly,' 'glorious,' and 'miraculous.' She sucked nipples to a hardness Arizona was sure she'd never felt possible before trailing her lips hungrily lower. _

_Arizona found herself at Helen's mercy, she felt helpless but was okay with that. Her vocabulary went from being extra sassy to her girlfriend, to whimpers and moans as Helen traveled over her body. _

_She hunkered between Arizona's legs, looking up before putting said legs over her shoulder. She dove her tongue deep inside without mercy and fucked as rapidly as she could. _

_She moaned outloud, her whimpers becoming more filled with need, "Helen! Oh... God." She tangled her fingers in the other woman's hair, as waves of pleasure began to wash over her. _

She was a deep shade of red looking back at Arizona. "I guess that lesson did not go well in terms of teaching you anything..." She agreed as they kept eating.

Arizona blushed about the same shade of red and couldn't hold back her giggles any longer. "You taught me a different kind of lesson." She winked, "sometimes I wonder if that sassy Helen is still somewhere in there," she waved her hand, motioning over Helen. "I always loved it when she came out to play." She said with a wink.

Helen felt herself blush deeper as she shook her head. "I-I don't think so..." she mused.

"That's a shame." Arizona grinned, "I'm sure she's there... She's just.. Resting." She nodded, taking another bite of food.

Unbeknownst to either woman, Callie was still watching their interaction. Seeing both women blush made her blood pressure rise. She knew what the topic of conversation had to be.

"Perhaps," Helen nodded in agreement. She looked down with a slight frown seeing she was all done with her meal. "H-how much longer is your lunch break?"

"I have..." She looked at her watch, "about twenty more minutes. But, I'm just going back upstairs for a bit to work on some charts, so I can kind of take my time. If you're tired or need to go find Callie, go for it." She smiled as she took her last bite and closed the lid. "That was amazing, as always." She grinned.

She felt a twinge. She didn't want to leave, knowing she'd just be alone in the empty house. "I - Callie? No...she's in that meeting with Owen. She's supposed to be asking him about a sort of co-Chief deal. But I can let you get back to work," she nodded, reaching for the container to put it back in her bag.

Arizona reached out her hand and gently grasped Helen's wrist, "you don't have to go yet... We can sit here." She smiled, "co-chief deal, huh? Maybe she'll be home with you more?" She looked to Helen hopeful.

She nodded. "That's supposed to be the deal. Plus she's supposed to take leave with me after little one arrives. I expressed I brought Allison here to take over for me in my absence. It only makes sense to share her duties with another."

"Makes perfect sense... Hopefully it works out, and she finally makes good on a promise." Arizona spoke softly. "That Alison is good, I've worked with her a couple times."

Helen nodded with a smile. "I am very pleased with her work. She's intergrated in wonderfully. The only person to make a stink was Chumsky, but he'd make a stink about anything. I just have to keep telling him he simply isn't administratively qualified. Oh! You know, she is single," Helen added with a wink.

Arizona shook her head and grinned, "always trying to set me up with someone." She chuckled, "she's nice and cute, but maybe I'm not after anyone." She shrugged.

Helen rolled her eyes. "I find that incredibly hard to believe. That debacle with Andria couldn't have shaken the great Arizona Robbins that deeply, did it?"

"It did, actually." She nodded, "in a big way, actually, but I'll live. She's probably happier with that girl she grew up with anyway. Dr. Ramirez... I think."

Helen nodded. "Emily," she reached for Arizona's hand, squeezing it. "I'm sorry, Z. I...love you," she looked in Arizona's eyes. It did strike her slightly thinking back. After they parted, it wasn't three months and her ex had another girlfriend on her arm. Here it was almost a year over Andria and the woman still wasn't dating. 'Maybe she didn't love you as much...'

"And I love you. You know how I feel about you." She smiled, "nothing to be sorry for. It's karma.." She nodded.

She nodded. 'Love like friends...' "Karma?" She asked, looking confused.

"Karma for giving up the best thing that ever happened to me." She nodded, and looked intently at Helen.

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Oh," she said softly, feeling her heart race. She couldn't help but look at Arizona's lips and felt her throat go dry.

"Yeah..." She nodded, looking down and staring at her cup. "It's what I get for moving on." She half smiled as she looked back up.

Helen shook her head. "Arizona, we were young. Stop that. I hurt. I admit that. It hurt. But you were 22. You were a catch. I don't fault you…"

"I was a moron... Clearly you keep finding women that don't appreciate you." She shrugged, "given the chance, I'd prove myself though." She said quietly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a downer."

Helen felt a pang hit her. Maybe the problem was all her. What was wrong with her? "Y-you're not being so. It's fine..."

"I am. I see it on your face. You do know that I loved you, and have since the first day that I laid eyes on you? I only tried to date after you, to numb the pain. Didn't work, though." She shook her head.

She bit her lip again and swallowed hard. "I-I should get going before Callie gets home," 'before I kiss you, more like,' she thought. "I don't want to delay you from your work."

"Okay." Arizona nodded sadly, knowing she'd said too much once again. There had been many drunken displays and declaration of love and she'd more than embarrassed herself. "Can I get a hug?" She asked, "thank you so much for dinner, and coming by. You certainly brightened my night."

Helen smiled and nodded. "Of course," she stood, going to her friend and giving her a tight hug. "You know I love seeing you. Text me later to let me know you got home?"

"I will. Promise." She smiled, "sometime early in the morning, most likely. Let me know you got home safe too. You're carrying precious cargo."

Helen smiled and nodded. "Absolutely." She walked out never realizing the entire time her wife had been off in the distance watching the pair consorting.

Arizona smiled, watching Helen leave before her pager went off. "Seriously?" She huffed, walking towards the door to leave, heading towards the elevator. Apparently her intern couldn't handle a crying three year old, and she was the only one they could think to page. She stood impatiently, pressing the button repeatedly, waiting for the doors to open. I don't have the scene. So, we make it so Callie comes to her office?sure hang on lol juggling

When Arizona returned from the 'mini crisis', she was surprised to find the Chief waiting at her door. "Do you have a minute, Dr Robbins?"

"I... Yeah sure." She swiped her key card and motioned Callie inside. "How can I help you, Chief?" She asked, as she sat down behind her desk, pointing towards a chair across from her.

"Thank you," she sat, crossing her legs. "So...you've been spending a lot of time with my wife," she cut right to the point.

Arizona looked at her pointedly, and nodded. "Is it an issue if I spend a lot of time with my best friend?" She asked.

Callie looked at her trimmed nails, then to Arizona. "It wouldn't be if I didn't see how you looked at her. You practically eye-fuck her every freakin time. How appropriate is that to do to your married, pregnant 'best friend' Dr Robbins?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, knowing deep down, some of her glances had been filled with longing and repressed love. "Yes, I love her, I will always love her, that's never gonna change. But here's the thing... I don't see where you get off being _oh so_ upset, at least someone is spending time with her. You know, for more than just sex and food."

Callie's hairs bristled. "Excuse you? YOU are not part of my marriage! You have no clue what goes on in MY household. I am Chief of Surgery and your boss, Arizona. You cannot possibly fathom the demands of my position. Helen is the only person I answer to, not you!" She huffed, her voice raising.

"Yes.. You're my boss, and I really don't appreciate you bringing up personal matters while we're at work."

"I wouldn't if you didn't bring your personal business into this hospital. This is your professional realm."

"Explain, please. Because I don't know what you're talking about." Arizona shook her head. "I thought you were pissed because I'm spending so much time with Helen."

"I am saying it is her day off. You two didn't need to bring that here if you're worried about me impinging on your 'personal' life. You make it my issue when you bring it to your work during YOUR work hours." Callie's nostrils flared with frustration. "She is MY wife, Arizona. Don't forget that. My wife and my child on the way. And don't think for a second I don't know you want to replace me. But that won't ever, ever happen," she looked triumphant.

"She... I didn't drag her here to get a rise out of you. She came on her own volition, she wanted to stop by." Arizona shook her head. "Yes, I know she's your wife, you've made it perfectly clear. Every single day, since before the wedding. And then... You knocked her up, just to run off to work ninety percent of the time. Would I like to replace you? Yes.. I would. I know what I gave up, and I know given the chance, I wouldn't leave her like you do." She sat back and crossed her arms.

"Well, she's mine. So fine. Long for her. Lust after her because in the end, I have her," she sneered.

"Very mature reaction, Dr. Torres. I don't see her hanging on for you, much longer if you continue how you're doing now." She nodded. "I am so sick and tired of seeing her upset, and her face stained with tears because you were home for not even twenty four hours. You see nothing wrong with your actions, whatsoever. She needs you right now, she needs someone!"

Callie scoffed. "She is a grown, capable woman! She understands my job. You think you know one side of a situation. Mind your own business!""

"Helen is my business." Arizona glared across to Callie, she thought for a moment before her anger bubbled over, she slammed her fists down on the desk, and stood. "Do you know how much she fucking cries?! Do you?! Do you get how cheap you make her feel? Hmm?!"

"Again it is OUR business. Stay the fuck out of it! I am not one to be on the bad side of, Robbins!"

"Whatever, Callie...it's very obvious how little you care for her or the baby. Seems they only come up in your conversations when it's convenient for you. Or you need sympathy. But whatever." Arizona threw her hands up, "I'm not backing off, she's my friend and that isn't changing. Ever."

"Oh look who's growing balls. Not going to break down and cry? That's a change. Point is she's your friend and MY wife," she growled. "Don't ever forget it.""

"Please, get the hell out of my office." Arizona glared at Callie, pointing towards the door. She wanted to cry, or scream, but she held it all in. "Might wanna try actually taking care of YOUR wife."

Callie wanted to scream but stood and left in a cloud of anger.

**Home now. Hope things are well! **Helen smiled as she cleaned the dishes she'd made. She hummed to herself waiting for Callie to get home.

_**Yeah... Yeah. Things are good. I'm happy you're home safe, hope you get some rest tonight. Listen, Callie and I talked... Argued. And I just want you to not let her take it out on you. Love you, Z. **_Arizona responded to the text from behind clouded eyes, and a wave of fury that couldn't be calmed at the moment. She gave explicit instructions to page her with an emergency, that she'd be taking a nap and catching up on charts soon. Her mind was reeling from all that was said, and what would possibly be said to Helen.

Seeing the text, her heart sunk. She feared more for Arizona than she could herself. She couldn't think of how Callie would be when she got home.

Anger coursed through Callie as she drove home, she couldn't think straight or form a coherent thought after the words exchanged with Arizona. She pulled into the driveway and stalked to the door, not caring how she had parked or if she grabbed her things. She slammed the large front door shut behind her after stepping inside. "HELEN?!" She called out, pacing into the kitchen.

She didn't reply. Instead, she came down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Yes? There's no need for screaming. I'm more than capable of hearing you."

"That bitch is to never step foot in this house ever again. Ever." Callie spoke sternly, her voice still raised.

"If you mean MY friend," Helen flared. "She most certainly will! I paid for half this house. Do not try me on who I can and cannot be friends with. I deal with you and Sloan so don't even go there!"

Completely ignoring Helen's words, Callie continued. "I do not want her around you. She is the nosiest, most infuriating person I've ever met. She had the audacity to mouthe off to me. I am her boss, and you are MY wife. This..." She motioned between them, "is none of her goddamn business. She is so in love with you it isn't funny, and she thinks I'm an idiot. Well I'm not. She can look all she wants.. But you're mine." She crossed her arms.

"I am not property, Calliope! I will not be talked about as such. Perhaps you should stop worrying about her and start focusing on your own household!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Helen folded her arms. "If my wife was here, I wouldn't need my friend around as often, would I?"

"She is the reason you're talking like this. She's here... Filling your head with all these ideas, and talking shit about me. I'm busy providing for you and my baby." She glared at Helen. "She's a terrible influence on you..."

"She is not the reason I'm talking like this! You are! I already have these thoughts and feelings, Calliope. If you were around instead of just fucking and running, you'd know that! As for providing, I am more than well off, as are you! Neither one of us has to work if we didn't want to so don't pull that on me. You do it because you want to! I don't begrudge that. What I have a problem with is you promised you'd delegate and that is the last thing that's happened. You seem to have increased your work! Is being with me so terrible? You make me feel like it's a chore to be around your WIFE! I don't nag. I don't pester. Yet still that's how you make me feel."

"Oh come off of it, Helen... I don't fuck and run." She crossed her arms and sneered. "I have tried to delegate, but I don't like how the others do things. They don't run things like I do. I can't help it." She shrugged, "you know how important the hospital is!"

"Of course I know! I put a great deal of money in to it! That doesn't mean you have carte blanche to not be here for your family. I wouldn't exactly say it as Arizona seems to have but in many ways that is what you do. If you can't handle someone else observing and questioning you, perhaps you should rethink what you're doing."

"I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight. I'll figure out something tomorrow. I can't even... Think straight right now." Callie huffed, "I do know this, if this marriage is going to work, I want her out of your life."

Helen folded her arms. "No. If this is going to work you need to focus on you, not her. You are my wife not my owner. You don't tell me who I am friends with and vice versa."

"What's the difference in you telling me to take time off opposed to me telling you that?" Callie leaned forward onto the counter. "I'm so sick of every move I make being judged. By you, the board, my own employees. And especially Arizona. I can't help it... I see how she looks at you and treats you. I'm jealous. I can't help but wonder if you wish you were married to her." She spoke, her voice softening, and beginning to show emotion.

Helen shook her head. "You are supposed to be here for us, Calliope. I married you because I am in love with you. I want you, but I want you here! Is it so odd to you to that I'd want my wife around for our baby?"

"You knew who you were marrying! You knew exactly how I work, Helen!" She shook her head, "I'll do better, though." She nodded, "I'll... I'll take a day off during the week or something. Will that make you happy?" She asked.

"I did know and I know you promised to be here for us. I shut off my logic and my training to believe your promises because I want you here. I want you with us. It's not just a matter of a day here and there, Calliope. We need you. Our family needs you. If it's the hospital or us, think of where you'll go." Helen turned on her heel, not waiting for the answer and headed upstairs to the bedroom. She needed a bath. She needed to cry. She just needed away from the woman who held her heart because she hurt her more times anymore than Helen could count.

_**Good morning, sunshine. :) I survived my night and am home. Just letting you know. Thank you again for dinner last night. Hope you're well. -Z **_

When the text came in, Helen was still awake. Fighting or arguing always put her at ill-ease. Even though the phone clearly identified who the text was from, she still smiled at Arizona's use of the moniker she'd given her those many years ago.

**Thank you for letting me know. Rest well. See you tomorrow.** She wanted to sign off with 'Troy' but thought that too much. Given her night, she didn't need yet another thing for Callie to be mad about. She finally fell to sleep and couldn't believe where her mind took her.

_They were sitting on the couch. Helen was reading through the Sunday New York Times while Arizona was flipping through a magazine. Out of nowhere, she looked at Helen with a smile. "What are you smiling about, sweetheart?" _

_"Do you know about mythology? I mean, I know you're super intelligent, but... Do you?" She continued smiling._

"_Greek? Roman? Chinese? There are numerous cultures that have mythological stories or origination tales…" _

_"Greek mythology..." She nodded, wondering if Helen knew where she was going with this. _

_She looked quizzical. "I...yes. Why?" _

_"Do you know the story of Helen of Troy?" Loving Helen's expressions as she went from concentrated to confused. _

_She nodded slowly. "A woman said to be so beautiful her face launched a thousand ships...who's abduction by Paris caused the Trojan War?" _

_"Yep... That's the one. Said to be the the most beautiful." She nodded, and pulled Helen's hand to her lips. "I know a Helen that fits that description." _

_She blushed deeply. "I am not that beautiful," she shook her head. "You are, though." She grinned, kissing the tip of her girlfriend's nose._

_"You really are that beautiful,and regal. From now on, you're my 'Troy'." She smiled, "my very own, beautiful Helen of Troy." _

_Helen blushed deeper but leaned over, kissing Arizona softly. "You are too sweet to me. I have to come up with a cute nickname for you," she grinned. _

_"I mean it... You literally have lit up my life in the most amazing way these past couple of months." She smiled, pressing another kiss to Helen's lips. "You could always call me what my brother calls me, 'Z'." She nodded, "I can't wait for Tim to meet you, he's going to love you."_

_Helen smiled. "I like that," she nodded. "And I'm sure I'll adore him. He's got an amazing sister," she smiled and kissed Arizona again and again. _

_Arizona blushed, "he's visiting in a few weeks, would you be comfortable meeting him then?" She asked, tangling her fingers with Helen's. _

_She nodded. "I'd love to. We can go to dinner and something fun? Something he likes to do? Oh! Maybe go - oh. He wouldn't find his kind of date at Uncle Frieda's" she chuckled._

_"Yeah, no... Probably not." Arizona shook her head, "he's more of a sports guy anyway..." _

"_Hmm...batting cages?" She smiled brightly. _

_Arizona's eyes lit up, "Yes! That's perfect!" _

_Helen chuckled. "Neither one of us is very good so he'll have fun playing 'Coach' I'm sure." _

_**I can't sleep. Missing Tim in the worst way, do you remember meeting him? Sorry if I'm bothering you. :/**_

_**You're not bothering me. I do. It was fun. I wished we'd been able to spend more time together. He was a wonderful man. Wish I could hug you right now. I'm sorry…**_

_**No need to apologize. Just... Felt the need to say something. -Z**_

_**I understand. I love you. Try and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow.**_

_**I love you too, Troy. **_

Arizona read the text five times over before responding and putting her phone down. "Did she just say 'I love you'?" She said aloud, lying back and staring at the ceiling. "Did I just say it back?" She shook her head and rolled over, allowing herself to finally relax. Too many thoughts kept running through her mind, as tears sprang to her eyes, between the memories of Tim and now the confusing feelings in her heart regarding Helen, she couldn't hold them back.

The next morning Helen woke alone in the King bed. It wasn't uncommon but it dawned on her what fully happened the night before. She sighed, getting up slowly as her mind reeled with what to do regarding Calliope.

_**Helen, I had an early meeting. I'm sure you figured as much. I'm not sure I'll be home, don't wait up. **_

Seeing the text, she felt completely lost. She couldn't even bring herself to text back. She felt completely done with the woman she was tied to.

_**No response? I'm utterly surprised, guess last night was a one time thing. If you're working, guess I'll see you then. **_

_**Excuse me? What do you expect me to say, Calliope? I am stunned, absolutely stunned. I shouldn't be anymore but I am. **_

_**Again, don't wait up for me tonight. **_

_**Shocking. Won't. Goodnight. **_She had half a mind to write 'goodbye' but stopped herself. She wrapped up in a robe and wandered to the kitchen to fix breakfast. She dressed and got ready for work. It was going to be a long day indeed.

**A/N: Again, thank you! If you have any feedback, please share :) We do have things plotted for some time but any thoughts/comments definitely get things re-tooled and tinkered with! **


	4. Chapter 4

The day finally came for the first sonogram. Helen was beyond excited. She double checked her phone. **Remember, Dr Avilla's at 3. Love you. **

She jotted the reminder text to Callie before she texted Arizona. **How is your day going, Z?**

**I'll try to be there. I have a meeting at 2. **Helen got the reply from her wife just as another text came through. She smiled.

_**Hey Troy, it's going okay. Busy morning, hoping it slows down this afternoon. You? **_

**Doing well. Get to see the jellybean at 3 and hopefully hear the heartbeat :-) Did Auntie Z want to come?**

_**Will it be okay if I sit in? I'd love to come, just don't want to cause you stress. :) **_Arizona responded to the text and felt a sense of nervousness, since the outburst with Callie, she'd tried to maintain distance but failed miserably.

**It isn't just her baby. She might invite Sloan for all I know. I will let her know you'll be there! **Helen knew she was treading on dangerous territory. She drew a breath before she texted her wife.

**I invited Arizona to join us this afternoon. Love you. **

**You're kidding me, right? I thought we talked about, you know what nevermind. I'll be there. It is MY baby, not hers. **

**It is OUR baby, Calliope. I want my friend to be there. And you know I've said I love you numerous times and you've not said it once? Thank you. **Helen felt pained but Arizona's text came in at the perfect time.

_**Okay, I will be there. 3 o'clock. And I'll behave, I promise. :) **_

**I have faith in you. See you at 3. Dr Avilla's office on the third floor! **She smiled and went about her day. She wandered over to Dr England's office and knocked gently before being granted access.

"Allison," Helen smiled. "How are you doing? How is your day going?"

"Dr. Fisher, hi... Come in." She motioned her to have a seat. "I'm doing well today, how are you and the little one?" She smiled, putting down her notebook from earlier.

She took a seat and smiled. "I am well as is the jellybean, thank you. I know I was having you run lead on overseeing the interns. If you had a moment I wanted to check in with you on that? I should have sent you a formal meeting request, I apologize."

Allison waved her off, "Oh, don't worry about being formal," she smiled, "the interns are doing well, with the exception of one."

"Oh? Who seems to be having difficulties? And what are the issues?" Helen looked concerned.

"I'm not sure if she's just having a bad couple of weeks or what, but Dr. Ramirez." Allison shook her head, "we've butted heads over a few things lately."

Helen's brow furrowed. She'd always had high hopes of the young doctor. "Oh dear. Would you mind elaborating what issues? It sounds like I should drop in on her."

"I've had to pull her aside a few times regarding how deeply she involves herself in cases. Certain things I've said, regarding policies and such are met with a bit of attitude. Like I said, I think maybe it's just a bad couple of weeks." She frowned. "I have high hopes for her too."

Helen nodded. "Thank you for letting me know. I will take her aside and talk to her."

"You're welcome. We all have bad days, I've just been trying to handle her on my own, she just isn't responding." She smiled politely as she spoke.

"I appreciate your candor and hopefulness for Dr Ramirez," she smiled as she sent a text to the woman in question asking about a meeting. "And you are right, we all have 'off' moments. However, you are her superior and Attending. You are not someone to question without reason."

"Thank you Dr. Fisher." She nodded, "I hope she responds better to you."

Helen nodded and squeezed Allison's hand. "Well if not there are other avenues. I will see you later, Allison."

"You too! Take care of that jellybean. You're positively glowing." She smiled, as Helen left her office.

She got through her day smoothly and headed off for her appointment. When she arrived, Callie was nowhere to be found. However, her best friend was there with her super magic smile. "Arizona," Helen smiled and hugged her. "I'm so glad you could make it. I will check in and be right back." She went to the receptionist and then returned to Arizona. "How has your day been?"

Arizona smiled when Helen spotted her. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." She winked. As Helen sat back down, she nudged her and grinned broadly. "Day has been okay so far, it's about to get better though." She reached over and rubbed the slight bump.

Helen smiled and felt a flutter at the touch. "I'm glad your day had been well." She checked her phone seeing no text from Callie. "I guess Calliope is running late..."

"I can go if..." She watched Helen wave her off.

"Then I wouldn't share this with anyone." She shook her head. "Please stay?"

"I just meant if I am why she isn't showing you can tell her I left." She nodded. "You're alone enough... I'll stay if you want me to." She smiled.

"I don't care. This isn't just her baby. You're my very best friend. She'll probably have some excuse later..."

"Okay." Arizona smiled, "thank you for wanting to share this with me." She nodded.

Helen smiled. "I'm just glad someone is here." Before long, Helen was called back. The new medical assistant she'd not met before smiled as they got into the room. Noting the wedding ring on Helen's hand, she assumed. "Dr Fisher and this must be...your wife?"

Arizona looked at the young assistant surprised. "I...I'm not... Um..." She looked at Helen, panicked.

Helen took Arizona's hand and smiled at the younger woman. "I am not that lucky," she shook her head. "This is my very best friend, Dr Arizona Robbins. Chief Torres is otherwise engaged. In fact," she looked at her friend…"better. This is our jellybean's godmother," she smiled.

Arizona blushed when Helen spoke. "Pleasure to meet you." She reached out her hand to shake the younger woman's. She smiled at Helen, tears brimming in her eyes. "I am?"

Helen nodded as Emma shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Dr Robbins. There is the gown, Dr Fisher. I'll step out while you change. Dr Avilla will be in shortly. She prefers to do her own vitals," the assistant explained before leaving.

"I mean, if you want to? I can't see a better choice. Calliope is welcome to choose someone as well but, our beliefs are on par. You're more invested in this child than it's other mother seems to be of late. What better choice is there?"

Arizona nodded silently, "I'd be honored." She squeezed Helen's hand. "Thank you." She whispered pulling her hand to her lips and kissing the back of it.

Helen visibly shivered at the gesture. "Wonderful," she nodded. The shivers caused her nipples to harden and she blushed slightly. "I should change," she smiled, slowly retracting her hand and going over to the exam chair. She picked up the gown. "These are so…" she sighed. "Tacky." She set it down as she reached for the hem of her blouse, starting to unbutton it.

Arizona looked away, turning her back. "I can leave the room until you get changed." She suggested. "I'm sorry, just still stunned at your request."

"You can stay, Arizona. We've seen each other naked numerous times." She flushed, slightly hoping her friend would turn around and watch her. She kept her own head bent, focusing on the buttons of her blouse before slipping her blouse off. She folded it and laid it gently on the counter. Her hands went to unzip her skirt.

Arizona turned her head and glanced over at Helen. "You're a really beautiful pregnant woman... Does Callie even know what she's got?" She mused.

She blushed and shivered again knowing Arizona was watching her. "I..don't know. She hasn't said anything. I'm really not showing that much," she turned around, facing her friend as she bent taking her skirt off.

"To someone who doesn't know your body... You're not, but I see it. I could feel it earlier. Jellybean is growing strong." She grinned.

Helen smiled as she picked up her skirt and folded it as well setting it atop her blouse. She slipped off her heels and grabbed the gown. "Would you mind?" She turned, indicating she wanted Arizona to tie it for her. "And I hope he or she is. I really am doing all the things I can for us. Right foods, avoiding coffee. I swear that was killer. Thankfully I'd stopped a month before the wedding to prepare my body," she shook her head. "That and a nice glass of wine on occasion have been my biggest misses," she feigned a sigh.

Arizona tied the gown, all three spots, she didn't mean to but as she did her fingers lingered over the warm skin underneath. "You've done a wonderful job, I expected nothing less when you told me you were gonna try to have a baby. You've always been very organized, and together. I can't imagine giving up the coffee though." She shook her head, and tapped Helen's shoulder to let her know she was finished.

She flushed deeper at the sensation of Arizona's fingers on her skin. She turned, smiling. "Thank you for the assistance." She got on to the exam chair and waited. "I just the reality is, whatever will happen will happen. But I don't want to put the little one at any extra, unnecessary danger."

Before Arizona could speak, there was a gentle knock on the door. "Come in," Helen responded. Dr Avilla walked in smiling. "How are my - oh?" The man looked slightly confused.

"Dr Avilla, this is my best friend, Dr Robbins. Callie is...running late."

The OB/GYN nodded and began taking her vitals. "Numbers look good. If you are ready, I will adjust the table back and," he moved the sonogram machine closer. "We will see baby," he smiled warmly. Helen nodded, looking at Arizona.

"You can stand closer. I promise I won't cry," she grinned. "Okay, well I can't really promise that. But I don't bite."

Arizona stood closer, and reached out her hand. "Want me to hold your hand?" She smiled, using her other hand to squeeze Helen's shoulder in comfort. She'd been to ultrasounds before, women were always nervous and antsy before things got started.

She was exceedingly calm and nodded. "Thank you." She held Arizona's hand gently as the doctor got everything ready.

"I am just going to open the abdominal window," he stated as he reached over, unzipping the square pattern over her stomach. He took the gel in his hands and warmed the bottle before applying it to her skin. "And now, let's see what's going on in there," he smiled as he took the wand and placed it on her skin.

The baby looked no bigger than a doll, but seeing it crouched up, seeing her child for the first time, Helen squeezed Arizona's hand tighter as she gasped. The doctor smiled as he moved the wand. The baby seemed to want to put on a show as it turned enough to give a perfect image of it's full self, face and all.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, tears rolling down her face.

"I can tell you the sex, if you want to know." She took a deep breath, thinking over the question. Then again, she took in the full image on the screen.

"I think I can tell, doctor," she smiled. "That is definitely not an arm," she looked at Arizona. "I'm having a boy," she said proudly. Dr Avilla nodded.

Arizona watched as the baby appeared on screen, tears filled her eyes upon the first seeing the image. She squeezed Helen's hand in return, "I know... I see that." She smiled when Helen turned and proudly said she was having a boy. "He's beautiful, sweetie." She leaned over and hugged her best friend, and wiped her tears. She looked back to the doctor, "your expert opinion, Dr. Avila.. He's healthy, yes?"

Helen hugged Arizona. "Yes, he's growing wonderfully," the doctor nodded. "I can let you hear the heartbeat?" He looked to Helen who happily nodded.

"Dr. Avila?" A knock came to the door, "Chief Torres is here for the appointment with her wife?" Emma called from behind the door.

Arizona looked at Helen, watching her reaction closely.

She immediately grew tense and let go of Arizona's hand. She nodded for the doctor to allow Callie in. "Show her in, Emma." With that, the door opened and in strode Callie.

"Honey, I -" she almost did a doubletake seeing Arizona there. Yes, Helen had warned her but she didn't think the woman would have the nerve to actually be there. She resumed speaking. "I am so sorry. An emergency came up. Lexi had Andi on her service and," she waved her hand. "Anyway, I am so, so sorry," she rushed over, taking Helen's hand.

It was all she could do to swallow her own anger. "We were just going to hear the heartbeat." Even though Callie was holding her hand, Helen looked to Arizona. She couldn't help but let her mind wander when Arizona was the one holding her hand how good it felt. How...in another life what Emma had guessed would have been a reality.

"Oh, yes! Is that…" she looked at the screen, the doctor hadn't removed the wand from her stomach. "Well, that is a very big boy," Callie proudly noted as if she had some hand in their son's endowment. "Please, by all means let's hear that heartbeat," she nodded.

With the push of a button, the room instantly was flooded with the slightly erratic sounds of the baby's heartbeat. "That's very normal at this stage," the doctor interjected softly. "He's growing at such a rate right now his heart has to adjust constantly. It should even out," he nodded.

Arizona nodded along as Dr. Avila spoke, when he mentioned the heartbeat she agreed with a quiet "right." And squeezed Helen's shoulder, "he looks so good, Helen." She smiled, keeping her gaze averted from Callie.

"Thank you," she smiled and looked at the doctor. "I had read that," she nodded. "But thank you for the information." She finally looked at her wife. "We're...having a boy," she smiled.

"Thank you so much for your expertise, Dr. Robbins. God knows we needed that." She huffed, and rolled her eyes, then smiled politely back to the OB. She looked back to Helen, "Yes baby, _we _are." She smiled and leaned forward to hug Helen, shooting Arizona a glare that she knew her wife wouldn't see.

She hugged Callie, wishing again she were hugging Arizona. "Can you take the rest of the afternoon off?" She asked her wife.

Callie looked at Helen, ignoring the look she knew Arizona was giving her. "I... Um... I wish I could..." she watched Helen's face fall, "I'm sorry, I've got another meeting, and then a surgery afterwards. I've pushed it twice already." She frowned.

"I...understand," she almost whispered.

"Well, I will step outside and have Emma get the 3-D images of your little one and a recording of the heartbeat you just heard, done." With that, the doctor stepped out of the room. Helen took the cloth he handed her and wiped the excess gel off her stomach before sitting up fully. "I...guess we will see you later." Helen tried hard not to show the hurt she obviously felt. They'd just experienced something incredible yet her wife was rushing back to work.

Callie frowned, and leaned over and kissed Helen's cheek. "Sweetie, I'm sorry... We'll celebrate later, I promise." She nodded, before looking up at Arizona. "I can trust you won't lust after her too much in my absence?" She spoke, voice dripping with snark.

"I'll..." Arizona stopped herself, on behalf of Helen, and nodded."Helen is right here, please... Don't act as though she isn't in the room."

"Callie, just go. I don't want to hold you up any longer than need be over our child." She shook her head and swallowed. What was supposed to be a happy occasion was turning out far from.

Callie kissed her once more and turned on her heels and walked out of the room. Arizona squeezed Helen's shoulder. "I'm sorry.." She whispered.

She shook her head. "I...just don't understand. She wanted this baby as much as I did yet I'm feeling like I'm all alone in this. I swear if I didn't have you I would have...I don't know," she sighed heavily. "Would you um, untie me, please?" She stood slowly. Really, Helen could have tied and untied the gown herself.

Arizona nodded sadly, and untied the strings on the gown. She leaned and wrapped her arms around Helen's waist, and rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry... But hey, you do not have to worry about losing me." She kissed the woman's cheek and let her go.

Helen smiled. "I know. Nor you of me, my dear friend." She slipped the gown off as Arizona let go. She stood in her bra and panties for a moment before reaching for her clothes.

Arizona handed her clothes to her and smiled, "How about I take you to lunch?" She suggested, "I'm no Callie..." She shrugged.

"Well, it's not that. It is late in the day so it's more like early dinner," she smiled as she began buttoning her blouse. "Are you sure you want to? I'm more than happy to but apparently I'm not great company or something…"

"No, I don't want to. Why would I ask if I could if I didn't want to?" Arizona smirked, and crossed her arms. "You're wonderful company, your wife is an idiot who'd rather run a hospital than be with her wife and son." She frowned until she said the word, 'son'.

Helen blushed. "You are too sweet. We would be happy to join you for dinner," Helen nodded.

"Good." She smiled, "you pick, my treat. We're celebrating." She smiled at Helen's expression, and reached out her hand to touch the bump again. "Celebrating the fact that he's healthy... And that we know he's a he." She grinned.

Helen blushed again. "Hmm...Azteca sounds good..." She finished getting dressed.

"Okay then. Azteca it is. Sounds like someone is having a craving?" Arizona nodded, handing Helen her purse, and tossing the gown into the bin.

She chuckled. "Well they have incredible salsa," she winked. "And I know you find the waitresses cute."

"Ugh... You keep trying to play Cupid." She shook her head, "but the waitresses are super cute. I think it might be their costume-y looking uniforms." She chuckled.

She feigned shock at Arizona's assessment on the waitresses being cute. "Someone knows how to make a girl feel like a sack of potatoes," she teased. "And, I know what a treasure you are. Why is it so wrong wanting you to be happy?"

She shook her head once more, "Helen Elizabeth, you are a beautiful and wonderful being. You're at a higher standard than those waitresses are." She smiled, "far from a sack of potatoes." She walked over and pulled Helen into a hug. "I appreciate you wanting me happy, I don't see that happening though. I've been happy before, nothing has matched it since." She pulled back and smiled.

Helen looked confused. "Before?"

"With you." She nodded.

"I...oh." The blush turned to full-on sex flush that crept up her neck and colored her chest.

"Inappropriate?" She questioned, "I'm... I'm sorry. I was simply being honest."

She shook her head as she grabbed her purse. "No...I was just remembering…so um, ready to go?"

"I'm ready." She smiled, "listen, this might be an inappropriate question, but... Do you think you could make me a copy of your sonogram picture? I'd kind of like the reminder of the first time I saw my godson."

Helen smiled. "Why would that be inappropriate? I'll ask right now on the way out," she nodded. She stopped at Emma's desk picking up what was already ready for her and asked about extra pictures.

"Sure, Dr Fisher. Just give me a minute?" The women nodded and waited patiently. She came back with a second set of photos, handing them to Helen.

She smiled. "Thank you, Emma. And," she handed the pictures to Arizona. "Your godson," she smiled deeper. "Let's go," they headed out toward the garage.

Arizona took the photo and smiled at it. "My godson...it's going in a frame and on my desk." She nodded, "thank you." She followed Helen as they headed out.

Helen smiled but then realized her own wife hadn't seemed as interested in wanting extra copies. "You are such an amazing mother already." The slip of her tongue was slight but little did she realize how deliberate it was.

"Don't even have prospects of being a mother..." She shook her head, but thought of the gravity of Helen's words. "But thank you for thinking that."

She swallowed. "I'm sorry, I meant godmother. But, you could easily be a mother," she nodded. "You're in great health and well within age range…"

She smiled at Helen. "I'm glad you think so, I considered it at one point." She shrugged, "but now, I'm single and if I'm going to have a baby, I want to find someone to share that with."

She felt a pang hit with Arizona's words. "Sometimes you can find that someone and still practically feel alone..." She knew her friend hadn't meant to hurt her and she hadn't. Callie had.

Arizona realized how her words sounded, she turned and looked at Helen. "Oh, crap... Helen, I didn't mean it like it sounded, I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Arizona, it's not your fault. Ideally my situation is not the norm. But, until you find that someone, you have me and the jellybean to pretend with," she smiled. "One car or two?"

"One, I'll drive." She smiled, "and I'll take you and the jellybean over anything else." She nodded, "always."

Helen blushed as they got in the car. She buckled up, sure to place the lower belt under her abdomen. "Now we will have to think of names," she stated. "I think William is a fine name. Will is even tolerable. Is it so strange to be a 'full name' person, though? I know Calliope only tolerates me and her father using her full name, but honestly I so dislike shortening names. Like with your brother. I could see it kind of got on his nerves, but he let me call him Timothy..."

"He liked you.. Loved you even. Knew that you made me happy, and honestly... He admitted to me once that he loved that you called him that. Only a select few got to do so." She smiled as she started the car. "Have you discussed names with Callie? Or has she shown any intrest in helping?"

"He was a lovely man," Helen added. "I adored him. When he died..." she took a deep breath. "I was strong for you but in my heart, I felt like my own brother died. When you were asleep I'd cry..." It was odd, Helen noted. She'd never told Arizona that. "Names? Oh she likes odd names like Thackery or Reginald. They aren't terrible but they're not very..." She paused, groping for the word. "Now? I mean it doesn't have to be off the wall modern. But as I said, William...Charles. Something that fits a child or a grown man."

Arizona looked over as she stopped at a red light. "You did? I mean, I knew he always adored you and vise versa, I just never knew you took it that hard." She frowned, "why didn't you ever tell me, I would've been there for you more. I was a basket case for months." She shook her head, "I'm sorry." She reached her hand across the console and took Helen's in hers, squeezing. "As for those names... Please don't name him Charles or Reginald. I'm not so sure I can handle that as his godmother." She grinned.

She squeezed Arizona's hand. "It was your time to grieve. He was _your_ brother. I loved and supported you," she smiled. "It was my job and I was honored to do it. And Charles is a lovely name," she playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Only if I can call him Charlie." She grinned and stuck out her tongue as well. She glanced down at their hands and brushed her thumb over Helen's knuckles, "and I'll forever be grateful that you were there... I'm not sure how I would've gotten past that without you." She spoke softly as she pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, and parked.

She smiled. "Only you can," she nodded. "And as for Timothy, I know you're not 'past' anything. You're living, but you can never get 'past' a man that great," she said with a soft smile.

"I just always wonder what he'd be doing or if he'd be proud of me or not." She shrugged.

"Very proud," Helen nodded as they went in to the restaurant. "He was always so proud of you."

Arizona shook her head, "you think so?" She smiled, "he'd be proud of you too, all glowy and pregnant. You know he'd be telling you that he planned to spoil your little man."

Her heart fell a little as they were shown to a table. "He'd be more proud if it was _our_ little man..."

"In my dreams, he is our little man." Arizona spoke, feeling a sense of bravery, as she looked at Helen over her menu.

She drew a sharp breath and felt a jolt between her legs. She bit her lower lip in nervous anticipation. "W-what looks good to you?" She knew she was in dangerous waters and pushed on anyway.

"You..." She smirked and then looked down at her menu, and looked over her choices. "Um, I think the two tacos and the rice sounds good." She nodded.

She flushed deeper, feeling the wetness between her thighs grow. "T-that sounds good," she nodded. She forced herself to look at the menu. "I think the shredded chicken burrito sounds good..." She couldn't help her mind from flashing on the various sexual escapades she and her former lover had.

She knew by the shade of red that Helen had turned, where her mind was. "Didn't mean to get you all bothered." She grinned, as the waitress stopped by for their orders.

"You very much did. At this stage I'm just...incredibly aroused almost constantly." She felt she should be embarrassed saying that as the waitress came up but she wasn't. They gave their orders and the woman happily went off.

"I see." Arizona nodded, "well... Any other answer I have for you, is wildly inappropriate." She smiled.

"Oh?" She raised her brow as she sipped her water.

"The shade of red you tend to turn when I say anything suggestive... Well, that should tell you what I'm thinking." She smiled, "just... If this were me and you." She motioned between them, "I'd take care of you in every way."

"I know you would. I vividly recall you and I 'taking care' of each other in that cafe bathroom in the Hamptons..."

"Helen Elizabeth..." Arizona gasped, "I... Recall that. I... Wow." She simply smiled, and shook her head, recalling that particular day.

"What? I was just being honest," she smiled.

"I... I like honesty. Though it tends to get you and I in trouble these days." She nodded.

"I know...but she's not here. We are just talking..." She nibbled a chip.

"Okay then... Go ahead." Arizona took a chip, and smiled.

"About?" She feigned innocence.

"Whatever you were thinking." She smiled, "don't play innocent, you're so not."

"Oh...I was thinking about that time I was just...insatiable and you were driving us to Miller's Point. I kept teasing you to the point you had to pull off the road and we just...went at it in your Camry," she smiled sweetly, as though she were talking about flowers or something equally innocuous.

Arizona blushed hard at the memory, "I... Remember that. I also remember that we nearly wrecked three times. You were... Very insatiable." She nodded, and smiled.

"Well, can't really blame me. I had a very hot girlfriend…" Their food arrived promptly. She smiled and set to eating a bite of her rice as she watched Arizona turn several shades of red.

"Uh. No... No I don't guess I can." Arizona smiled and shook her head. "I recall me having a damn fine girlfriend too."

Helen smiled. "Sarah?" She nodded. "She was pretty hot...at that southern accent was really cute."

Arizona shook her head, "wasn't talking about her..."

"Oh? Who?"

"You."

Helen blushed. "You flirt, you," she winked.

Arizona shook her head and willed the blush to disappear, and she took a bite of her food.

"You're still adorable when you blush." They continued to eat.

"As are you." She nodded, "Callie really doesn't know what she has. At all."

Helen shivered and felt her throat go dry. "I'm still very shocked you're single. You are an amazing catch," Helen nodded.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I choose being single, Helen. It's just... Easier that way."

"I know," she said quietly. "I understand the situation with Andria hurt you but you can't let it stop you. You are a phenominal woman and anyone would be lucky just to know you."

"I know... I know." Arizona nodded, "but you know something, it worked for you all those years. You're successful, and for a while... You were happy. You didn't date... Not like I did. It's just... I don't want to get hurt again."

Before Helen could respond, Mark Sloan wandered over to their table. "Blondie, what are you doing taking Callie's wife to lunch?" he sniped.

It took everything within Helen not to respond to the man's accusatory tone.

Arizona turned and glared at Mark, "eyes up here..." She motioned to her eyes. "Can't a woman take her best friend to lunch?" She smiled.

"One, Lexie's rack is way more amazing. Two, yes they can but at the same time even I know you want to take Helen right here on the table in front of everyone!"

"Oh, bite me, Mark.." She rolled her eyes, "What goes on or has gone on between Helen and I, is really none of your concern, now is it? If you really want to know why we're out... It's to celebrate her ultrasound. Something Callie could barely be bothered to join her for."

Helen blushed. She thought of her former lover doing just that and everything inside her contracted deliciously. "Mark, my wife is very busy and choosing the hospital over our family. My friend is celebrating our baby with me. If you can't accept that, please get your food and go." She was calm but direct.

Arizona looked back at Helen and held up her hand. "Helen...let me handle this."

The capable psychiatrist looked surprised then hurt.

"Aw, good going, Robbins. Upset the pregnant woman. Great friend there," the Plastics God quipped.

Arizona rolled her eyes when Mark spoke and then looked back at Helen. She offered the woman a look of apology, knowing Helen would know what she couldn't say at the moment. She turned back to Mark, and glared once more, "Shut it, manwhore..." She shook her head, "why don't you do what Helen asked, and leave us alone. Or go run and tell Callie you spotted us together."

"I am not a manwhore! I am happily married," he flashed his banded ring finger. "Something you'd know nothing about, blondie. Why not find your own wife instead of trying to steal someone else's?"

"Excuse me...'Reformed' manwhore." Arizona spoke, using air quotes. "Does Lexie know that you still ogle pretty girls every chance you get?" She asked, "some things never change."

"She knows I go home to her no matter what. That's all that matters, Robbins."

"So you're not denying that you look.. And you think she's okay with that? Wow." Arizona shook her head, "look, I know you hate me. Why don't you just say what you feel, and get it off your chest."

Mark shook his head. "She looks too. I know she still checks Avery out. I don't deny her that. As for how I feel about you," he took a deep breath. "That is not speech for a public forum, Robbins. I think it's pathetic to trapse after your ex like a love-sick puppy hoping what? One day she leaves Callie for the likes of you? Sad, Robbins. Just sad."

What Arizona wanted to do was give the plastic surgeon a swift kick in the balls for his words, but she remained calm and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I... Do not follow her around like a puppy. Yes, she's my ex... But she's also my best friend. You know, you seem to defend Callie as if you still feel things for her, so who are you to judge?"

Mark waved his hands. "Whoa. I am defending her because apparently her _wife_ forgets they are married!"

Arizona sat quietly for a moment, anger bubbling to the surface, she glanced across at Helen who remained quiet as well. "Oh believe me... She knows they're married, everyone does. Callie makes it a point to make a huge deal about it when it's convenient for her." She spoke quietly, her voice deep with emotions.

"Yeah, and? She runs a hospital, Robbins. She doesn't sit around playing with dolls and pretending IV bags are full of fairy dust," he scoffed.

"You know.. Don't bring up how I run my department! At least I'm helping people!" She glared up at him. "Boobjobs and ass implants aren't exactly life savers." She shook her head. "Running a hospital doesn't make it okay to be so absent.."

"Hey! What I do takes skill! Do you know how many cleft palets and physical abnormalities I correct? So zip it!"

"Go to hell, Mark." Arizona said simply, "I don't care where you go at this point, just leave." She nodded.

He couldn't think of a response so he turned on his heel and left. "That was...awkward," Helen shook her head.

Arizona nodded, still fuming over what had just transpired. "I... I didn't mean to upset you." She said quietly, averting her eyes.

Helen shook her head. "You didn't. Sloan did. He has no right to question my interaction with you. We are friends. I understand he and Calliope are friends but he still has no right."

"I saw your face when I told you to stop, though. I'm sorry. Callie does that to you, I've seen her do it. You don't need it from me too."

Helen gave a fallen smile and nodded. "Thank you. I can take care of myself and being cut off as though I can't is disheartening. I realize he was mainly attacking you. I'm sure I'll get an earful later," she rolled her eyes.

"I know you can, but do you know something? I can't help but feel protective of you. I know you can take care of yourself, believe me, I know. But I've never stopped caring, nor have I stopped feeling the need protect you. Especially now... Seems like no one else cares enough to." She said, matter of factly, realizing that her words probably sounded angry still, but she didn't mean it like that. She reached her hand across to Helen.

She took Arizona's hand and squeezed it gently before putting it on her stomach. "We very much appreciate you, Z," Helen smiled.

**A/N: To see the precise RP if interested, go to and search for greys-gays-rp. Our "Callie" deleted her account but you can clearly see that players very AU portrayal. Again, thank you for your time. Any feedback or constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

Helen sat at her desk in her home office looking over study data for some anti-psychotic medication out of Germany that was working wonders with schizophrenia. She knew any minute her wife would be home and they'd go toe-to-toe on what Mark saw. She should have felt guilty, especially where the conversation had gone, but she didn't. Her wife seemed to view and treat her and their child like property more than family. Now Helen wore her ring, that was as good as branding her 'Property of Callie.' She rubbed her temple, feeling the start of a headache.

After discussing things with Mark, Callie was upset, she was angry and bothered by the whole situation. She headed home, allowing herself to cool off some, before heading inside. "Helen?" She called out as she walked through the house, "Helen?! I'm home... We need to talk!"

She sighed heavily, setting her glasses on her desk as she headed to the living room. "How was your day, dear?" As she got downstairs, she opted to head toward the kitchen to pour Callie a glass of wine.

"My day was interesting..." She said as she sat down on the couch with a huff. "I talked to Mark.."

She handed Callie the wine and sat, crossing her legs. "About his bursting in on my celebration with Arizona over our child instead of bursting in on my celebration with you over our child?"

Callie nodded, looking over at Helen, taking the wine. "Yes, that'd be the one... I mean, I realize I was busy, but does Arizona need to be with you all the damn time? He made some good points."

"Calliope, this is not a discussion you want to have. She is not with me all the time. I spend a lot of time married and _alone_," her voice rose. "Seeing and hearing our son was supposed to be important enough for you to get there on time. Let alone wanting you to celebrate that with me after? Stupid me for wishing my wife would actually want to be part of our family."

"You're not stupid..." She wanted to reach out and touch her wife, but afraid she'd be met with more anger she held back. "I told you I was sorry, I had too many things going on and I didn't prioritize. Baby, I'm sorry." She moved past her own nervousness and reached out her hand, placing it on Helen's stomach. "Contrary to what you may believe, I do care, and I am happy to know that our son is healthy and normal." Her face softened as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the ever so small bump.

Helen's resolve softened as she watched her wife kiss their son. She ran her fingers through the raven tresses. "I do love you. You have nothing to worry about. I'm wearing your ring, Calliope, not Arizona's. We never even got close enough to getting married." She felt a small lump form at the lie she'd just told. While they hadn't gotten as far as actually asking, Helen recalled all the magazines she had sifted through at one point thinking of her wedding with Arizona.

"I love you too." She nodded and smiled, before pressing another kiss to Helen's stomach. "And I love you, little man... So much." She heard Helen speak and nodded, "I know.. I just, I see the way she looks at you. I can't help but get angry... I know she's not over you. It's obvious."

"Well, I'm right here with you. And if you are here with us more, perhaps she wouldn't be around as much. That break up with Andria hit her harder than she thought."

"Yes I know it did, it was all over the hospital." Callie shook her head. "I want to like her, I do. She's an amazing surgeon.. I just can't get past the fact that she's seen you naked." She shook her head. She took Helen's hand in hers and kissed it, "I'm really working on getting home at a more decent hour, I want to be home when you're awake, and enjoy you and our little boy." She smiled.

Helen nodded, squeezing Callie's hand. "I understand. It pisses me off knowing Mark has seen you naked but I've learned to let it go because I love you. Just focus on us and let go of the rest," she smiled as she looked into deep brown eyes. "What would you like for dinner, darling?"

"Good point." Callie nodded, pulling Helen close for a kiss. "I...doesn't matter to me, what are you and our kiddo craving?" She smiled.

She kissed Callie back softly. "We are still pretty full. There is half of my lunch left over if you'd like. Or I can whip up a Cuban for you?"

"You sit tight... I'll warm up the leftovers and then maybe we could grab a bubble bath together? Or something?" She smiled, getting up, but first leaning down and kissing Helen's lips softly.

Helen hummed into the kiss. "I'd adore that," she nodded.

Callie grabbed the container and reheated the food. Soon enough, she rejoined Helen on the couch. "How are you feeling?" She asked, as she began to eat.

Helen smiled. "I'm doing well. Oh!" She went over to the counter and picked up the pictures she had made for Callie. "Our jellybean," she beamed. "We can find a frame and put this on your desk at work."

Callie took the photo and smiled, placing it on her knee. "He's so beautiful..." She smiled, tracing a finger over the outline of him. "I'll grab a frame on my way in to work tomorrow. Thanks sweetie."

She smiled, kissing her wife again. "He has your nose," she winked.

"No... No he doesn't.. Look.." She pointed, and then held the picture up and turned her head for Helen to compare. "Doesn't matter whose nose he has... He's mine, and I'm going to love him immensely."

Tears actually came to Helen's eyes as she nodded. "He's ours. I...let's get on that bath. I am going to ravage you tonight." Her wife being so doting on their son was incredibly arousing.

Callie reached to wipe Helen's tears, "sweetie..." She spoke quietly as Helen interrupted her, and mentioned ravaging her. Callie smirked and nodded, "Okay then... Let's go do that..." She stood, and reached for Helen's hand.

She grinned, taking Callie's hand as she stood. She laced their fingers together, heading up the stairs.

Callie started the water as they stepped into the en suite, she turned and pulled Helen to her, capturing her lips with hers as her fingers maneuvered down the front of her shirt, undoing each button. "You're so beautiful..." She whispered, sneaking her hands underneath the fabric.

Helen moaned into the kiss. She loved the feel of Callie undressing her. She leaned in and sucked her wife's pulse point then nipped. "Mine," she grinned.

"She's so proprietary tonight." Callie moaned as she pushed the shirt off Helen's shoulders and unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor as well. She looked down, taking in the sight of her wife. She traced her fingers down Helen's chest and palmed her breasts in her hands, squeezing gently. She leaned in, dragging her tongue over Helen's lips, before kissing her deeply, using her hands to massage and elicit moans from her wife.

At the touch, her nipples hardened. She kissed Callie hungrily as her own hands made quick work of ripping her top and bra off.

Callie reached down and pushed Helen's pants over her hips and into a heap at her feet, doing the same with her panties. She leaned back in, kissing her once more as her hands travelled down over her wife's body.

Helen groaned in pleasure. When the bath was ready, she kissed Callie again. "Back or front?" She worked getting Callie's slacks and panties off.

"You in front." She whispered, moving to step in first, she held out her hand to help Helen in before they sat and got comfortable. She leaned forward and kissed across Helen's shoulders before pulling her back against her. "This is nice..." She spoke softly.

Helen moaned at Callie's kisses, easily seeing again her nipples were hard. She was loving the tender change her wife was showing. "Mmmm it is. Thank you, my love." She took Callie's hand and kissed it. "You haven't any idea how badly I want you right now," she said with a devilish smirk on her lips.

Callie hummed against Helen's skin, "not nearly as badly as I am wanting you, I'm willing to bet on that." She nodded, nibbling at Helen's earlobe.

She arched against Callie, her pelvis rising rising, barely covered by bubbles. "Ohhhh Calliope you know what that does to me...remember that time you'd playfully done it at work on the elevator? I came storming in your office a half hour later and took you on your desk."

"Oh, I recall... You were in such a mood." Callie spoke softly, running her hands down over Helen's torso, "you took charge... And well, I thought you were going to break me." She nodded, nibbling at the earlobe once more.

She moaned again and couldn't keep her mind from flashing on that night, but also the first time she found the act so titillating.

_"Arizona, we have to stop," she panted. "Your parents are mmmm waiting for us. If we don't stop I won't be able to," she plead. _

_"Baby... I can't help it. You feel so good." Her hands roamed over Helen's body, as she kissed up and down her neck. "Mom and Dad will understand... I'll just tell them I was feeling sick." She nibbled at Helen's earlobe, "a quickie... Please?" She moaned against Helen's skin. _

_At the sensation of teeth on her lobe, something she'd never felt, Helen felt a fire course through her. "Oh god, Arizona...what are you doing?" She couldn't think to protest. She couldn't think at all, actually. _

_"Making you putty in my very capable hands." She growled, nibbling again. "Do you like that?" Her hand roamed underneath Helen's shirt as she grazed over the woman's very hard nipples. "I think you do." She grinned. _

_She arched back into Arizona. "Yes I like that. My body is on fire." She squirmed._

_Arizona kissed down Helen's neck, sucking at her pulse point, she didn't care if she left a mark or not. She rolled Helen's nipples between her thumb and forefingers. "What else do you want me to do to you?" She whispered._

_She was gone. Arizona had her and she knew it. "Fuck me. Please...I god I ache so badly..."_

_"Well... Since you said please..." Arizona nodded, taking Helen's hand and guiding her towards the bed. "Bend over, ass in the air..." She instructed, as she pulled off Helen's pants and tossed them across the room. _

_She shivered knowing she had no choice. She loved when Arizona owned her like this. "Mmmm yes, Z. Fuck me," she whimpered._

_"Such a good girl..." Arizona whispered, dragging her fingers up the back of Helen's thighs, before grazing her warm, wet center. "You're ready for me, aren't you?" She purred. _

_Helen moaned and shivered. "Yessss...please fuck meeee baby. I'm so close..."_

_She chuckled hoarsely, and thrust three fingers deep inside of her girlfriend, using her thumb to tease her clit. "You feel so good, Troy... So good." _

_Helen gripped the sheets tightly, her knuckles turning white. "Ohhhh godddd Z..." Her inner walls contracted on her lovers fingers as she started to fall over the edge. _

_Arizona leaned over her, close enough to whisper to her girlfriend. "Come for me, Troy... Do it, I know you want to." _

_With that Helen released. Everything let go and her orgasm ripped through her. She turned her face into the mattress and screamed._

_Arizona held tightly to Helen as she began to calm down. "Shhh... Shhh... Breathe." She kissed her cheek, "are you okay, sweetie?" She asked, sitting down and repositioning herself to hold her still. _

_She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. "So good..." She held Arizona tightly. "Mmmm god I love you."_

_"And I love you, too... Always." Arizona whispered. _

"Helen? Did you hear me?" Callie nudged the woman in her arms. "Helen Elizabeth? Yoohoo..." She kissed the woman's cheek and trailed her lips down her neck, hoping to jar her attention.

Helen snapped back. "I-I'm sorry baby. What did you say?" She blushed deeply.

"I was asking if you were ready to move this to our bedroom. You were moaning and I... I'd like for you to be comfortable if we're going to..." She kissed Helen's neck again.

"Yes," she moaned, taking Callie's hand and quickly getting to their bedroom.

"Are you okay?" She asked, as she dropped her towel and climbed into their bed, pulling the sheets down so that Helen could do the same.

"More than, darling. I was lost in how good you were making me feel," she lied as she slid in and topped her wife, kissing deeply.

**It seemed like in the blink of an eye, time flew time had passed. Helen was seven months along and Callie and Arizona were planning the shower together. But, that day had been stressful. Arizona tried hard to be on her best behavior the whole time as she worked with Callie, but the tension was palpable. She needed to relax and unwind. The best place she knew to do so was Uncle Trixie's, a little lesbian bar in the heart of downtown.**

The honey blonde with a pixie cut had been sipping her soda and eyeing Arizona up since she'd come in. 'If only I could get the confidence to just go over there,' she admonished herself.

Arizona looked around the bar and sighed, tonight was one of those nights. She locked eyes with a beautiful blonde who looked familiar, and smiled.

Taking a cue, the woman wandered over. It was obvious she was pregnant by the small protrusion of her stomach. She was only three months along. "Hello. You're Dr Robbins, right? I am Jen. My sisters son Danny was just in to see you. He had an appendectomy. I'm sure you see so many kids you wouldn't remember. He was four with freckles and ... You were really sweet."

"I remember him. Adorable, and loved Star Wars. And yes... Those freckles." Arizona smiled, "nice to see you again," she motioned to the seat beside of her. "Care to join me?"

She nodded vigorously. "I-Are you sure? I mean...you're here alone?" She looked shocked.

"Yes... Please." Arizona motioned. "Alone as usual." She nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "Can I get you another soda?"

She blushed. "How did you know it wasn't a rum and coke?"

"You're pregnant." She nodded, looking down at the slight protrusion, under her shirt, and smiled. "And you've got a glow."

"Oh,"she bit her lip nervously. "Uh…," she swallowed. "My partner is away on business...a lot," she looked down. "And you are incredibly alluring."

"Away a lot, huh?" Arizona asked, thinking about all the similarities. "My best friend is in the same position as you.." She nodded and blushed. "I... I am? Thank you, you're pretty stunning yourself."

Jen blushed. "You have a very lucky friend though, if she'd around you a lot," she nodded.

"I try to keep her company... So I totally understand where you're coming from." She smiled, as the bartender brought them both something else to drink. "Listen... This is kind of inappropriate, but..." Taking her shot, "I'm feeling brave, would you... Um... Would you like to come back to my place?"

Jen blushed. "That's far from inappropriate. What's inappropriate is mentally undressing your nephew's surgeon when the kid is passed out on the gurney."

Arizona smiled, "I see... Well, I'm giving you the chance to actually undress me tonight, so..."

She shivered with excitement and leaned over, cupping Arizona's cheek softly before kissing her deeply.

She kissed back, putting her emotions that she'd been holding back lately into it. This woman looked so much like Helen, and all the similarities seemed to cloud Arizona's mind. She pulled away and smiled, "wanna get out of here?"

Jen nodded. "Y-yes, please. My car? Yours? Both? Who's place?" She was clearly excited.

"How about you follow me to my place, it's just down the block..." Arizona stood and paid for their drinks.

Jen nodded, grabbing her keys and heading out. "I'm that," she pointed to a little white Mazda.

"And that is me.." Arizona pointed towards a bright red mustang.

"Hot, just like you," she grinned. She slipped into her car and pulled up behind Arizona.

Arizona pulled out, watching to make sure Jen was following closely behind, she smiled somewhat to herself, tonight wouldn't be such a long and lonely night. As they pulled into the parking garage of the complex, Arizona found two spaces beside one another and pulled in. She got out and waited behind her car for Jen to get her things and follow her. "Told you it was close." She grinned.

Jen followed, her heart and body racing. "I see." She smiled, getting out. She took Arizona's hand in her own. "I don't just...do this," she shook her head. "I just...she hasn't touched me in months," she almost whispered. "You were so sweet to Danny and seeing you tonight it felt meant to happen..."

"I... I don't really do this either, not anymore." She nodded as they walked. "I understand. I told you... I see your exact story, all the time." She spoke softly, squeezing Jen's hand. "I hope... I don't know what I hope." She shook her head as they approached the elevator.

As they stepped in, Jen silenced them by kissing Arizona again. "No need to hope," she smiled.

Arizona nodded, cupping Jen's face in her hands, as she once again put every emotion she had felt recently into this kiss. "Okay..."

"You...are an amazing kisser," she breathed as they made their way toward Arizona's apartment.

"You are too." She smiled, as they reached the door and Arizona unlocked it, letting Jen inside first. "Um, you can put your things over there, um... The kitchen is here." She pointed, "if you're thirsty or hungry. Um... Bedroom and bathroom is down that hallway, please.. Make yourself comfortable." She smiled, for some reason she felt overly mannerly, she hoped it didn't put the woman off.

Jen smiled, taking Arizona's hand. "Let's go see that bedroom," she kissed her again, moving them closer toward the destination.

Arizona followed Jen, as they headed into her bedroom. "Suddenly I feel so shy." She blushed, but pushed the feelings away. She looked at Jen, and it clicked even more. The woman reminded her of Helen, she looked like her too. Arizona took a deep breath and crossed to the other woman, lifting her onto the bed, easily. She pressed another kiss to Jen's lips, trailing them down her neck. "What do you... How do you want this?" She asked, smiling at her.

Jen smiled. "I make you shy? You're a gorgeous, not pregnant surgeon!" As she was lifted onto the bed and kissed, she melted. "Anything, everything. Whatever you want. As long as it's not likes traumatic blow to my stomach, nothing hurts the baby...but you know that."

"You're in safe hands..." She smiled, climbing into the bed beside of the woman. "No worries... I'll be gentle."

She nodded, kissing Arizona again before slipping her hands to her shirt. "May I?" She asked before pulling off Arizona's shirt.

"You may... May I?" She asked, pointing to Jen's shirt, and then lifting it over her head. She looked over the woman's torso, and smiled. "You're beautiful..."

She blushed hard. "I feel like a whale..." She bit her lip as she lifted Arizona's top off. "You are gorgeous," she stated again.

"You're not a whale... You're making a person. And that is beautiful..." She leaned forward and kissed Jen.

Jen kissed back deeply, reaching back to unhook Arizona's bra. She cupped and massaged the amazing orbs. "Oh my god..." She moaned.

Arizona hummed as Jen massaged her breasts. She reached to unhook her new lover's bra as well, she kissed down her neck and across her shoulders as she slipped the undergarment off and tossed it aside.

She rolled Arizona's nipples gently between her thumb and forefinger then tugged slightly. "Tell me what you want, Arizona. Anything, everything," Jen almost hissed.

"I want you... I want you to feel wanted and needed. I wanna feel the same." She moaned, arching back against the bed.

"You very much are," Jen smiled as she leaned down, kissing between Arizona's breasts toward her navel. She nipped the skin lightly, tugging.

Arizona moaned, dragging her nails over Jen's back. She couldn't push the image of Helen from her mind though. How may times had their conversations turned into this, how many times recently had Arizona wished for intimacy with Helen this way once again. She knew it was wrong, but couldn't help it.

Jen bristled deliciously at the nails on her skin. She swirled her tongue, drawing little patterns until she got to Arizona's mons. "Mmm may I?" She asked before just taking the surgeon.

"Ummhmm..." Arizona shook her head vigorously, as the woman teased her before giving in. She arched against her, and threw back her head and moaned.

Jen parted her legs and kissed up Arizona's thigh. She put the surgeons legs over her shoulders as she she worked her tongue deep inside. She moaned and hummed in pleasure as she felt Arizona hold her head to her. She reached her hand up blindly and massaged her breasts.

Arizona writhed against Jen's mouth as the woman seemed to work magic with her tongue. She couldn't help but imagine her ex between her legs, instead of this new lover. She made a conscious effort not to call out Helen's name, in the midst of her pleasure.

Jen panted and writhed, her orgasm on edge. She ground her pelvis against Arizona's, wanting the surgeon to cum with her. "Fuck you're so fucking amazing," she moaned before kissing her deeply.

"You... You are too..." She panted, feeling herself edge closer to her climax. "Come here, Helen..." She whispered, pulling the woman back towards her, and into another passionate kiss.

The name threw her for a moment but she kept going. Nothing was going to stop her from making her lover cum. Jen kissed deeply as they kept going.

"I'm so close... It's right there." She moaned, grinding harder, she felt herself tense, and begin to climax. "Oh...oh, my god."

Jen thrust fingers inside Arizona to help push her over the edge.

"Cum with me, please..." Arizona gasped, "please..." She wrapped her arms around the woman, and snaked her hand between Jen's legs and plunged her own fingers into her. "Give it to me..."

Jen cried out with pleasure as everything inside her released. "FUCCKKKKKK YESSSSSSSS"

Arizona pulled Jen against her and waited for her to calm, "How are you feeling?" She whispered.

"Fucking amazing," she whispered. "I...don't know who Helen is, but she's missing out on a phenomenal lover," she noted.

"I... I'm sorry about that." Arizona said softly, maneuvering so that Jen was cradled against her, resting on her shoulder. "I'm glad you liked it." She kissed the woman's forehead.

"It's okay," Jen nodded. "I understand. Stuff happens. Who...is she, if I can ask?"

"Remember that best friend I told you about?" Arizona asked quietly, "She was my girlfriend first. In college. Her father became ill and died. We were set to go off to Johns Hopkins but she had to go home over it. We tried doing the long distance thing but...I was young and stupid. She said she loved me enough to let go and," she took a deep breath. "I slept with someone else by the next week. We were still friends but I could see she still loved me even though I had countless other girlfriends. No one meant half of what she did. Then when I was brave enough to try...she was in love with Callie. Moving on from her was the biggest mistake of my life." She nodded almost sadly. "I... Her wife loves her job more than her."

Jen nodded, listening. "Oh. That sounds like Harmony," she nodded. "She's a corporate lawyer. Very big, very important…"

Arizona nodded, "yeah... Well, I... I care about her and protect the hell out of her... And get told that I'm too involved. I... Can't help it. I want her happy and healthy. Ya know?" Arizona asked.

Jen nodded. "That is very sweet of you. You...are in love with her," she added.

"I... I can't be." Arizona shook her head. "She's married... And she's trying with her wife, I can't... It's complicated." She knew deep down what she's been doing with Jen is just as wrong. "I um... I told myself I can't love her like that anymore. She made her choice, I was too late."

Jen shook her head. "We don't choose who we love. You might not want to, but the way your eyes danced when you were talking about her, you very much love her. If her wife is as disengaged as you said...perhaps it's a doomed marriage. I am just speculating."

"I... Shouldn't be talking about her." Arizona sighed, "I'm here with you... Right now. I need to concentrate on you." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jen's lips.

Jen kissed her deeply back. "You have and are. Like I said I...don't just do this. We can talk," she smiled.

"I know... I don't either." She nodded. "What would you like to talk about?" She asked.

"Hmm...you," she smiled as she bent down, kissing Arizona's chest. "Your Helen?" She trailed gentle kisses.

"What would you like to know?" She asked, her breath hitching at the kisses trailed down her body.

She grinned and nipped the skin here and there as she went. "If things did fall apart with her marriage...would you be with her?"

Arizona thought for a moment, attempting to keep her thoughts collected. "If she'd have me... Yes."

"She'd be crazy not to," she snaked her tongue around a taught nipple before teasingly blowing on it.

"Mmm...I, that's just it.. I'm not sure she'd want me again." Arizona shook her head, goosebumps appearing on her skin.

"Don't count yourself out," she smirked as she nibbled around Arizona's nipple before latching on and sucking.

"You... You don't wanna talk anymore, do you." Arizona grinned, and arched, as Jen worked her mouth over her breasts. She drug her nails over Jen's back. "Oh my god that feels good."

She sucked harder, taking her hand down and pumping two fingers deeply into Arizona's sex. She drug her teeth over the stiff bud. "Mmm I can do both. There is dirty talk, you know? What was the hottest sex you'd ever had? Tell me," she purred as her thrusts quickened.

Arizona gasped, and arched as Jen pumped inside of her. "I... Oh god... Dir-dirty talk is good." She stuttered. "Hottest? Um... Helen used to get really possessive in the bedroom, she uh..It was after um... Finals. And I walked in and she was just standing there. And she told me I had one more test. I tried to... Oh god... I um tried to argue that I was done with finals, and she...uh..." Arizona arched, unable to think straight as her lover teased her.

At the thought of the surgeon and no doubt some beautiful woman going at it, she added a third finger. "Tell me, please. Did she own you?" She cooed.

"She um... She... Mmm... She did." Arizona nodded, vigorously. "She um... She handcuffed me and bent me over the couch." She finally spoke, rocking her hips against Jen's hand.

"Fuck that's hot," she moaned, curling her fingers to press Arizona's g-spot. "See it in your mind and cum, Arizona. Cum for Helen..."

She arched against her once more, feeling her climax finally hit, as she screamed out. She clutched the bedsheets tightly, her knuckles turning white. "Oh my god..." She panted.

Jen moved to lick her lover clean. "You are so fucking hot."

Arizona whimpered, and shivered under Jen's touch, her mind reeling with events of the night, coupled with the thoughts of Helen. She couldn't divulge which was real, until she felt the woman near her face once more.

She kissed Arizona softly over and over. "You're beautiful when you cum. Helen's going to be very lucky," she smiled. "You aren't someone a person just 'gets over,'" she nodded. "Trust me."

Arizona blinked, and attempted to form a sentence. "I... Tha-thank you." She stammered. "You're... Wonderful."

Jen kissed her gently. "Thanks. Um...do you want me to go? Or stay?...I don't mind either."

"You...you can stay." Arizona smiled, tracing her fingers down Jen's arm. "I'd like for you to stay, besides... I'm not the type to kick you out anyway."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around the beautiful surgeon. "You are an incredible woman, Arizona. I'm sure life will work out in your favor."

"Thank you, Jennifer..."

She nodded and smiled, drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for joining us again! Thank you for any constructive thoughts or feedback. If you reviewed as a 'guest' and did not put anything constructive, i.e. 'this sucks' or what have you, that has not be published. We welcome negative feedback that is constructive. If this sucks, feel free to share in what way. Otherwise, we will simply delete the hate. **

Callie had made a point of being civil and working with Arizona to plan the shower. She was excited for her and Helen and kept that at the forefront of her mind. No matter how much Arizona still clearly loved her wife, Helen was very much married to Callie. "I don't really think Helen will go for the 'diaper game,' Arizona," Callie countered the idea. "Granted it's just chocolate on Pampers, but still…" She looked over the page again for other party game ideas.

Arizona held her hands up, "I found it on Google, and had to play it at a scrub nurse's shower." She shook her head, "I wasn't saying that was a needed game. Kind of grosses me out, if we're being honest." She chuckled.

She nodded and smiled. "I wasn't criticizing, I assure you. Just saying, knowing Helen it isn't up her alley. Um, this guess the date sounds fun?...What do you see that you like?" She moved over so Arizona could see the screen better.

"What about this one?" She pointed, "everyone gets a length of ribbon, however much they think they'll need to go around Helen? Closest one, wins? I went to a shower once where the mom to be was measured and then the other mom joined in with a balloon under her shirt. Sort of adorable." She nodded.

'Great. A way for you to feel up my wife in front of me.' Callie bit back the snarky thought and nodded. "Um, okay. How about baby trivia cards?"

"Okay... What kind of trivia?" She asked, "medically... I can provide those topics." She smiled. 'Im trying, I'm really trying. This is all for Helen.' She thought to herself.

Callie pointed on screen to the 'Shop Now' tab on the Google screen. "I was meaning those? With upgraded shipping we should have it in time for the party? I mean we can do our own too," she nodded. "Just something to consider? You know how crazy smart Helen is. She'd love extolling information at random."

"Oh! Duh... Yeah. Those would be great. She'd really enjoy that." Arizona nodded and smiled, "okay, what else? I went ahead and ordered the cake that we talked about. Oh, and those little treat bottles too."

Callie nodded. "Thank you. Please just give me the receipts and I will pay you back. Um, games, food, treats...pregnant woman. Oh, music! I could oh!" She got excited. "I had always wanted to sing Baby Mine from Dumbo. I know that probably sounds silly or weird...but I could sing that to Helen and the little one," she smiled.

"No worries about paying me back, this is the least I can do." Arizona waved her off, she nodded and smiled at the idea. "That's not weird at all. She loves that movie. She would really adore that."

Callie smiled. "I know. It will be great. If you're sure, because I mean it's our kid. I can pay for the party...but thank you," she added. "I'll get the jellybeans to fill the bottles with. Helen really adores you calling the baby her jellybean…"

Arizona smiled broadly, "it was that or peanut. Jellybean just worked." She thought over what was said and nodded, "I don't mind at all, like I said... It's the least I can do."

She shook her head. "No, doing nothing would be the least you could do. I appreciate all you've done. I know I've been busy with work. I swear I am trying hard to delegate. Hunt is the only person I feel comfortable letting in on the runnings of things and he's been preoccupied lately…"

"I... I understand." Arizona nodded, "I'm sure there are others you could trust, but I also know the hospital is important to you as well, things will calm down soon, I'm sure."

Callie nodded. "I know. I'm trying. Helen understands but...I do feel badly. As much as your history scares me, I am glad she has someone to rely on. I won't gloss over reality. You've seen my wife naked. You've...touched her. I...am not happy with that, but like they say, 'exes for a reason.'" Her tone wasn't accusatory or mean. It was simply something she needed to express.

Arizona sat quietly and nodded, "I get it. I do. And yes, we have a history. I'll never stop caring about her, nor will I be apologetic about it." She stated simply. "I know she loves you..."

Callie swallowed. "I know you care and again, I appreciate that. Between both of us, she has the perfect wife," she tried to chuckle.

She chuckled nervously with Callie. "Ha... Uh, yeah."

"So, it sounds like we have it all planned. I think it looks good. I'll even shove a balloon under my shirt," she smiled. "Thank you again for everything, Arizona. Helen is going to love it."

"Anything for the mommy to be, right?" She chuckled, "you're welcome. I'll come by early and help set up, I've already got it down to a schedule when to pick up everything." She nodded proudly, "this is where that military background helps."

Callie smiled. "So I see. Thank you again, Arizona."

"Knock, knock?!" Arizona called out from behind the door, as she tapped lightly. "It's shower day!"

Helen chuckled as she opened the door to her friend. "It is! Well, we are very ready. I still can hardly believe you and Callie worked together without someone winding up with blood on her hands," she smiled as she grabbed her purse. She felt as big as a house though she was seven months along and quite average for weight gain. "I swear, he loves playing kick ball with mommy's Sciatic nerve sometimes."

Arizona reached her arm out to help Helen to the car, "Well, we did what we could for the mommy to be. Anything for you, dear." She grinned, rubbing a spot on Helen's back, knowing she was in a bit of pain. "I got you an extra comfy chair for today, because of his kicking. It's gotten worse these past couple of weeks, hasn't it?" She frowned, helping her into her car.

She felt herself melt at the sensation of Arizona's hand massaging her. "It has. Maybe he'll be a soccer star like that David Beekman," she smiled as she got in. "Thank so much for taking care of us. It isn't unnoticed or bypassed, I assure you."

"Beckham... David Beckham, Helen... That's the soccer player." She shook her head, and chuckled. Arizona nodded and squeezed Helen's hand and kissed her cheek. "I don't do it hoping you'll notice, I just do it because I care." She smiled, shutting the door and walking around the car. Her mind reeled at the past few months, she shook her head and got inside.

She waved her hand. "Fine, yes, him. Anyway, how have things been for you?"

"Things have been good." She smiled. "Nothing out of the ordinary... I mean... I did meet someone last night at Joes." She blushed, as she pulled out of the driveway.

Helen noted the tell-tale sex flush and felt her own self turn to rage. "Oh, really? Cute lil Barbie or stupid nympho?" she shot at her ex.

Arizona looked at Helen slightly shocked, "neither... Actually." She shook her head and continued on towards their destination.

She felt her blood boil and her blood pressure rise. Every incident of her ex fucking some other, random woman came to mind. "The fuck it's not!" she almost screamed.

"Troy... Relax. You're married to Callie not me... Remember?" She asked, reaching out her hand. "She wasn't a bimbo at all. She actually reminded me a lot of you." She spoke softly.

She felt herself flare in jealousy none the less and didn't take the hand that was offered to her. "Just..leave me alone," she bristled coldly to Arizona, clearly perturbed.

"Helen Elizabeth Fisher. Do not..." She began, "you think I don't yearn and ache to be touched and wanted? Hmm?" She asked quietly.

"No! I recall it didn't take long for you to want to get off," she snipped.

"It's been over a year since Andi... I have been celibate since then... I can't have you.. I want.. You." Arizona admitted. "But I can't have you.. And I can't keep waiting and hoping you'll see that."

Helen felt herself shiver despite her pain. She knew Arizona inside and out. "She was a means to an end?"

"I... I was lonely. I've been lonely for a while, and I don't think about it often... I just needed... I needed her in those moments last night." Arizona's voice barely above a whisper.

"Fine," she felt hot tears brimming to spill over as she gazed out the window. Everything inside her felt like it was breaking. She knew logically it seemed crazy. She was married. At the same time, it did still pain her when Arizona slept with someone else.

Arizona grasped Helen's hand, even though the other woman resisted. "She didn't mean anything to me... If anything, she helped me see what my heart wants even more." She squeezed, "I'm sorry you're upset, I figured you'd be happy for me."

She ripped her hand away. "Pull over!" She needed out of the car. She needed to breathe and felt she was suffocating.

Arizona silently complied and pulled into an empty parking lot. "Okay... Pulled over." She spoke.

She grabbed the handle and got out, pacing back and forth. "Go find your whore, Arizona! Go be with her!" She shot.

Arizona got out of the car, and stepped in front of Helen, stopping her from pacing. "Excuse me?!"

She growled, nostrils flaring. "You heard me! Go be with your whore!"

"No!" Arizona grabbed Helen's shoulders and steadied her. "I'm with someone right now who is worth everything I have in this world, I don't need some cheap one night stand or whore, as you called her... I'm where I want to be right now, and I want you to not be so damn angry!" Arizona shot back.

She felt everything well up inside her before grabbing Arizona tightly and kissing her deeply. She pressed her ex against the car not breaking the kiss.

Arizona melted into the kiss, and closed her eyes, softening her grip on Helen. She pulled her head back, breaking the kiss and hating herself for doing so. She looked at her ex slightly confused, but remained standing in her embrace.

She looked confused at Arizona as she pulled away from the kiss. "Was...that bad?"

"N-no..." Arizona shook her head, "I.. I don't think so..."

She blushed but leaned in to kiss again. She teased her tongue on Arizona's lips. She craved the woman in her arms.

"Troy..." Arizona moaned, as Helen pressed for more.

"Yes?" She moaned.

"The baby shower? I... I don't want this to stop, but... You.. Your wife wouldn't be happy with either of us." Arizona sighed, leaning forward for another kiss, taking Helen's bottom lip between her teeth.

She moaned, kissing deeply as her hands roamed Arizona's body. "I don't care at this moment," she breathed.

She pulled back once more, "I know... Neither do I.. But if we don't stop now, I won't be able to."

She bit her lip and swallowed. She felt herself shaking as she nodded. "O-okay..." She let Arizona go.

"Believe me when I tell you, that I want nothing more than to stand here and kiss you all over. I just don't want your life to be any harder than it already is." She kissed her cheek, Arizona could feel her shake under her hands. She hugged her tightly, and attempted to calm her. "I love you, Troy." Speaking softly.

Helen nodded and let herself be hugged. "I love you, Z." She knew how wrong what just happened was. She felt guilt but also longing and lust. She wasn't one to condone cheating, yet she had almost crossed that line. What the hell was she thinking?

"I'm going to drive around the block and let us cool off, okay?" She asked, helping Helen back into the car. "We can... Talk more later if you'd like." She nodded, kissing her cheek once more.

She nodded and buckled as she got in. She couldn't bring herself to look at Arizona because that would just start her wanting again.

Arizona drove in silence, occasionally glancing over to Helen who stared out the window. She couldn't shake the emotions coursing through her.

"I only regret having to stop..." She said out of nowhere. "I-I am not that woman. Yet I must be because I didn't want to stop with you. I know marriages fail due to two people but still..."

"I didn't want to stop either." Arizona spoke softly. "And I know you..you're not that person at all. You're human though, and sometimes you can't make it on your own..."

Helen finally looked over, watching her ex drive. "Do you remember that first spring break together? We went down and rented that cherry red Mustang convertible...packed bags and just drove." She smiled wistfully as she recalled. "We went to that club in SoHo and danced for what seemed like days. You kept requesting Melissa Etheridge and 10,000 Maniacs to the point when we got back to our room you were crooning 'Because the night belongs to lovers,' over and over to me…"

Arizona grinned and shook her head, "I had forgotten about that, how did you NOT want to leave me after that?" She asked.

Helen slightly pouted. "You forgot all that dancing and how aroused you got?"

"Really? Was I that wild?" She asked, "I've been aroused around you so many times, they all get mixed up." She winked.

Helen grinned. "You were practically dry humping me half the night. After the singing when we got back to the room, you were ripping my clothes off. It was...pretty hot." She still slightly pouted knowing her ex didn't remember.

"Wait... Isn't that the night I tied you to the bed?" Arizona asked, recalling some of their escapades.

Helen blushed. "It...was. You'd said I'd be such a bad girl at the club. That I knew I was making all those women horny and teasing but they couldn't touch me...I was yours. So you tied me to the bed with the ties off our robes and proceeded to tease me until you couldn't stand it anymore and took me."

"I was like MacGuyver in the bedroom, wasn't I?" She asked, chuckling at the memory. "Desperate times called for desperate measures. I'm recalling details more vividly now." She nodded and grinned broadly.

Helen shivered. "Yo-you were. And it was the first of many times that involved some bondage play…"

"You liked it." She smiled, as they stopped at a red light. "Didn't you?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Baby, there's nothing with you I didn't like…"

Arizona blushed, and shook her head as the light turned green. "I can say the same, honestly."

Helen smiled as she reached for Arizona's hand and squeezed.

Arizona pulled into the parking lot of the event center and pointed towards the decorated door. "You ready to go party?" She grinned.

"More ready for you to join the one in my panties, but if you insist," she gave a devilish grin.

"Helen Elizabeth..." Arizona spoke lowly, smiling over to her best friend. "Sweetie... Don't make this party more difficult for me." She shook her head.

Helen grinned as they headed for the door. "Oh not just for you, trust me." She tried focusing on the fact she'd be seeing her wife in just a few seconds so she had to tone it down.

Arizona blushed and opened the door, motioning Helen inside, "Okay, everyone! Baby Mama is here!" She chuckled as everyone clapped and collectively welcomed Helen inside.

She politely greeted everyone but noticed a glaring absence right away. Her face fell slightly as did her heart when she couldn't find Callie anywhere. She whispered to Arizona. "Is...where is Calliope?"

She looked around the room, and frowned. "I... I don't know. She said she'd be here. I stopped by the hospital to get the keys to come decorate. She said she'd be here, if I'd pick you up."

She noticed the hall looked lovely but her wife was absent. "I'll be right back," she wandered off and got her phone out. **Calliope, where are you? **It took everything inside her to not break down.

_**Surgery ran long, and I have another one in an hour. MVC with multiple crush injuries. I'm sorry sweetie. **_

**Fine. **She was beyond crushed. She felt like everything was dying in terms of her feelings for her wife. She'd understood all too well Callie's job was hard and intense. She was angry that the woman had promised to delegate and still hadn't. 'I swear to God I'm going to be in that Delivery Room alone...' she mused. She walked back over to Arizona.

Arizona saw Helen walk back up as she made sure the snacks and beverages were ready to enjoy. "Well?" She asked, then noticing the look on Helen's face. "Oh... Are you kidding me?"

She shook her head. "We - I can't go into this now or I'll cry. I can't...not with guests."

"Do you want me to send everyone home?" she asked, knowing that Helen would put on a brave face and celebrate, even though she was breaking inside.

She shook her head. "No. This is for Jellybean. Everyone is here. Let them enjoy." She took Arizona's hand and squeezed it. Suddenly she didn't feel so guilty for what transpired between them earlier.

"Okay..." She nodded, and smiled at everyone, coercing the group to get the party started. "Friends? We're here to celebrate my best friend, Helen... And her wonderful and amazing little Jellybean." She smiled, hugging Helen close and rubbing her baby bump. "So, with that being said... We'll eat, hang out with the guest honor, games and gifts. How does that sound?" She smiled, and smiled at Helen specifically.

Everyone nodded. "I would like to thank you all for being here today. My wife is unfortunately stuck at work but I know she appreciates your presence, as well. Without further adieu, let's have some fun," she smiled her very fake smile knowing only Arizona would know it wasn't real.

Arizona rubbed Helen's back and nodded, "I got your favorite kind of cake, and... I had them hide a corner piece just for you." she whispered, and showed her towards the food table, and then pointed towards a table specially decorated. "Guest of honor seating." She smiled, "get some food, and have a seat... I'll be right there, okay?"

Helen nodded and squeezed Arizona's hand again. "Thank you for taking such care of us." She went over, getting her cake and various finger foods, knowing her friend had already brought a drink to the table for her. She wandered back. "Oh!" She set her food down and took Arizona's hand to her tummy. The little one was moving. "He's quite happy," she smiled.

"He knows he's getting cake!" Arizona smiled.

Helen chuckled. "No, it's you. You have a very magnetic, positive effect on him."

Arizona shook her head, "No... Really?" She smiled, "he isn't. I'm just Aunt Z." She smiled and took her seat.

"Shh! It's my day, Arizona. He is drawn to you, just accept that. I can see he'll be clinging to your leg all the time down the road," she nodded happily as she ate. "Mmm Pizan's? You remembered my favorite," she beamed. "Thank you," she leaned over and gave a quick peck on the cheek dangerously close to Arizona's mouth.

"Okay... Okay. He'll love and adore me." She winked. "I'm glad you're enjoying." She smiled, "this is for you and jellybean, I insisted that Callie allow me to take care of the party."

Helen nodded. As they ate, various guests stopped by and chatted.

"Dr. Fisher!" Miranda Bailey could be heard all over the room as she approached the table, "how are you feeling?" She asked, taking a seat across from her. "You look positively wonderful."

Helen smiled. "Dr Bailey, why hello. I am doing well, thank you. How are you? How's your son?"

"Tuck is great. I'm doing well, I figured Torres would be here" She nodded a smile on her face, but dropping when she mentioned Callie, "Dr. Robbins, I heard you put most of this together, it's wonderful!"

"Well, Chief Torres and I planned it together, for Helen and the Jellybean, but thank you."

Helen nodded. "She was going to be here but emergencies come up. I'm quite fortunate to have found Dr English to take over for me in my absence. Calliope has...not seemed to get on integrating Dr Hunt to take over for her once our son is here," she stated as she had some more cake. "How are things with Dr Warren?"

Bailey gave a sly smile, and shook her head, "Dr. Warren and I are wonderful." She nodded, "the honeymoon hasn't stopped yet."

Helen shook her head and gave the cutest little wrinkle of her nose. "I...did not need that image, Dr Bailey," she smiled softly.

Arizona made the same face, "I agree with Helen..." She giggled.

Bailey giggled as well, "Ladies... I can't help I have a healthy relationship with my husband. But I'm not here to talk about that."

"Dr. Fisher! Hey! Oh... My, I'm sorry to interrupt." April threw her hand over her mouth, and nodded a silent apology.

"It's okay, Kepner." Bailey shook her head and motioned her over, "we needed a cleaner subject to discuss, right ladies?"

Arizona nodded, "yes! We did!"

Helen chuckled. "We certainly did. Or at least something spicier than thinking of Dr Bailey and Dr Warren … enjoying wedded bliss," she smiled. "How are you, Dr Kepner?" To anyone else, the formality of using titles might seem odd. To the group, they all simply respected the time and effort it took to gain the title of "Doctor" and used it as freely as common names.

April blushed and shook her head. "I'm great!" She smiled uncomfortably, "how are you Dr. Fisher? You look wonderful."

Helen blushed. "Thank you, Dr Kepner. I am doing well. How is married life with Dr Avery?"

"It's... Wonderful. Minus his mother. Don't tell him I told you that? Please?" She blushed again.

Helen smiled and winked. "No worries. She's pretty wrapped up with Dr Webber."

Bailey and Arizona both made a face, "it's like watching your parents date." Arizona shook her head, "Webber is all in charge and administrative...and no." She shook her head.

She chuckled. "It is weird but also kind of sweet. Gives me hope that even at that age we'll all be...affectionate," she nodded.

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Oh, Helen... Ever the hopeless romantic." She chuckled, nudging her calf with her toes, letting her know she was just kidding.

"Well, it's true! We either get old or dead,"' she smiled. At that, Emily wandered over.

"Doctor Fisher, this is a great party," she smiled.

Helen smiled professionally. "Thank you, Doctor Ramierez. I am glad you are enjoying. How is Dr Martin?" While she didn't want to ask how the woman who ripped her friends heart out was, she was trying to be cordial.

"Oh she's good," Emily smiled. "She's on rounds with Chief Torres otherwise she'd be here," she added.

"Not a problem," Helen smiled. Before long, everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"Arizona, could you assist me in the restroom, please?" She knew her plans were wrong but didn't care.

"I... Um... Yeah sure." She smiled and nodded, following Helen to the restroom. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked as the door shut behind them.

She reached, locking the door and pressing Arizona against it. "Never better," she purred before leaning in and kissing her hungrily.

Arizona kissed back, giving as good as she received, trailing her fingers over Helen's back and pulling her close as she could.

She groaned in pleasure, letting her hand cup and massage Arizona's breast as they kissed. Everything inside her screamed how wrong this was but she didn't care. Her body yearned for her ex in deliciously wicked ways.

Arizona moaned quietly at Helen's touch, knowing all of this was wrong. The kiss in the parking lot, the memories they discussed, she knew Helen was hormonal and in need, but she couldn't shake her guilt. She pulled her lips away, leaning her head against the door. "Troy..." She whispered, lifting the other woman's chin to look at her. "I... This is wrong. You're married." She frowned.

She looked confused as Arizona pulled away and felt her heart break hearing the words. "I-I know. But don't call me that name and tell me this is wrong. I'm married and alone. I can't get Callie to sit and discuss our marriage for five minutes anymore. I know it looks like I'm not trying or we're not talking, but I have talked until I'm blue in the face. She's not listening and frankly, I feel done trying. You're more of a mother to this baby than she's been. I respect her damn job but she promised over and over she'd recues herself. She's yet to live up to her end of the deal. I will not hold complete blame over everything falling apart. It was falling apart before the marriage even happened. I was just too," she shook her head. "I don't know. Too stupid to see it…"

Arizona listened intently, nodding along. She cupped Helen's cheeks in her hands. "You are not stupid, you're anything but stupid... You were in love, and enamored by her." She nodded, "you couldn't help but be blinded, I understand that. I just... I don't want you to regret doing this with me down the road. I love you, and I love this baby..." She reached her hand between them. "Always. And I'll do everything I can to take care of you both as best I can as auntie Z." She smiled.

Helen leaned in, hugging Arizona. "I honestly think I'm giving up on Calliope. I know I shouldn't but I can't stop thinking about you. I can't help wishing this was our baby," she looked in Arizona's eyes. "No matter what anyone else thinks regardless of 'right' or 'wrong,'" she sighed.

"And I can't stop thinking of you. You know the woman I slept with last night? I... I called out for you. And then we talked... Do you know who I talked about? Hmm?"

She shook her head. "Who?"

"You... She said my face lit up, and my eyes danced when I talked about you." Arizona smiled, "I'm still in love with you, Troy. It hasn't stopped, as much as I tried to hide it or stifle it. It never stopped." She shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Helen kissed her cheek. "I love you, Arizona," she breathed. "W-we should get back out there before people notice," she nodded.

Arizona nodded, "Right, yeah... I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes and stepped over to the sink to splash her face with water.

"Don't ever be sorry, Arizona. You've done nothing wrong." She drew a steadying breath before opening the door and going back to the party.

Arizona watched as Helen disappeared out of the bathroom, and back to the party. She stood and collected her thoughts for a moment before rejoining the party.

She moved around the room mingling with everyone. April popped up out of nowhere. "Oh! We need to do games, Dr Fisher," she smiled.

Helen nodded slowly. "Right, games. Arizona? Are we ready for games?"

"What? Oh... Yes. Games um... Lemme grab my list." She smiled and stepped back over to the table, and grabbed her clipboard. "First game is...the ribbon game." She grabbed spools of ribbon and scissors and passed them around. "Okay... Ladies I'm sure a few of you have played this... Cut a length of ribbon you think will fit around Helen."

"Wait! You too," she smiled. "You're filling in for Callie. Someone pass Arizona a balloon," she took it from Cristina. "Thank you, Dr Yang." The cardiothoracic surgeon just nodded. She passed the balloon to Arizona. "You are Callie by proxy, today."

Arizona shook her head, "no... No... I'm good, I don't need to join." She shot Helen a look.

Helen gave her best puppy dog eyes. "Please, Auntie Z?"

Arizona rolled her eyes and huffed, "Fine..."

She smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you." She waited while her friend put the balloon under her shirt. "So yes. Two ribbons to guess. Closest on both wins."

She shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "I look ridiculous."

Helen kept the placid smile on her lips. "You look adorable. Just hush and hope that hot scrub nurse feels you up," she winked.

Everyone kept going around both women. Meredith triumphantly held up her winning strands. "Ah, congratulations, Mer!" Helen smiled.

Arizona clapped and laughed along when Meredith won, then shimmying the balloon out from under her shirt. She smiled over to Helen, "Happy?" She grinned, "next game is this trivia game that Callie bought. I believe we'll see how well people match up against you, or we could do presents... Up to you."

Helen smiled, thinking over the choices. "What does anyone else want?" She looked to the crowd. She leaned over and whispered. "You're going to look amazing pregnant."

Arizona blushed and shook her head. "I... It'll be a while." She sighed. "I don't have many other games, um... Gifts?" Everyone nodded along, and motioned Helen to the center of the room.

She smiled knowing she made Arizona blush as she took her seat. "Sweetie, are you going to jot down who brought what gift?" She looked at her friend.

"Why I brought the clipboard." She smiled, holding it up, as she took a seat. "Okay, go ahead..." She motioned to the large pile of gifts.

Meredith shot a sideways look to Cristina. "I never call you 'sweetie,'' she said with a confused look.

"We've also never had sex. Theirs is a _very _different relationship," Cristina pointed out.

Arizona tried to ignore the whispers as she watched Helen open gifts. "Who was that one from?"

Helen held up the clothing gift set and smiled. "April and Jackson. I love the elephants," she noted. "Thank you both." She reached for another package and repeated holding up the contents and smiling. "Dr Bailey, thank you. These are definitely staples I'll love reading to Jellybean."

She noted everything, clothes from Jackson and April, wonderful books from Bailey, Cristina supplied more advanced educational toys, stating that the kid needed to start early, which had everyone chuckling. "There's no danger of him NOT being borderline genius." Arizona stated.

Helen smiled. "Well thank you, Dr Yang, and thank you Arizona for that compliment." She went through more gifts and got to the last one. A very large box. "From Derek and Meredith," she smiled before she started undoing the wrapping. A very sturdy, top of the line stroller was in the box. "Oh my goodness! Meredith, thank you both. That's incredibly sweet."

"Oh wow..." Arizona notated the gift. "That's... Wow." She looked at Meredith. "What a wonderful gift!"

Meredith smiled. "I'm sure he'll be glad to know you love it," she nodded.

Cristina shot Mer a look and mumbled, "be sure to tell him they _BOTH_ love it. "

"Callie will no doubt give him a big 'thank you'" she smiled, not hearing the comment.

Arizona nodded, and looked over the list. "You're missing a gift.." She spoke, looking around. "I brought one in earlier... Should've been draped with a bow on it."

"Oh! Here!" Kepner pointed.

Helen got up, smiling. "You didn't have to get us anything, Auntie Z." She went over to the package and began opening it.

"I know... But I wanted to." She smiled, "besides I saw it and couldn't pass it up."

She gasped as she saw the antique rocking chair. Tears welled up and her breath hitched. It was exactly like the chair her mother had when Helen was a baby. "Oh my god, Arizona it's perfect," the tears flowed. She hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you, so so much."

"You're welcome!" She hugged her back, "I take it you like it then?" She smiled pulling away to look at her.

"I love it. You are too, too good to us," she beamed as she wiped her cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it. I see lots of rocking and storytelling in that chair." She smiled.

Helen nodded. "Thank you one and all for your lovely gifts and time. I hope you had a good time. Before you leave, please take a gift bag," she pointed to the table. She hugged her friend again. "What would we do without you?"

**A/N: Before we get complaints, please know again this fic is based off a Tumblr rp. None of the actions are based on canon character behaviors but how they were portrayed in a defunct rp. Also, my coauthor and I do NOT condone adultery and agree the actions in this chapter really pushed boundaries. Thank you for your time. If this chapter was upsetting we respectfully ask you to consider not reading further.**


	7. Chapter 7

8728745

While she felt torn not using the Lamaze class her own hospital offered, Helen was a perfectionist for their child. She'd read up and the best class turned out to be held at rival hospital Seattle South. She'd stressed to Callie time was running out and this experience for them was critical. She was well in to her eighth month. Accepting her wife's schedule, she told her she'd meet Callie at the hospital that night instead of waiting at Seattle Grace for Callie to wrap up her shift.

**Surgery on an incoming trauma. I'm not gonna make it. I'm sure, I can come for another one. xoxo -Callie**

Seeing the text, Helen's heart hit her stomach. It took everything to keep herself together. All she could text back was **Fine**. Tears were brimming but she didn't let them fall. She felt herself start to shake with anger.

Seeing Callie run through the hall towards the elevator as she got off, Arizona knew that the woman was letting her best friend down again tonight. She shook her head and decided to head towards Seattle South. Arizona was a mixture of angry and protective, knowing that Helen still, all these months later expected Callie to be there for her. She drove as quickly as she legally could, and took note of the time as she pulled into the parking lot. 'Only 10 minutes late.' She smiled to herself, as she ran inside, and asked directions to the OB floor. She couldn't stop smiling as she stood in the elevator, and then made her way to the classroom. She stood at the door for a moment, scanning over faces, as she brushed her hair behind her ears, knowing she looked disheveled in her rush.

"Can I help you?" The instructor asked.

"Yes I was looking for... Oh... I found her." She smiled, spotting Helen who at that moment took notice of her presence.

Sitting alone after explaining she'd relay the information to her partner, the teacher nodded and let Helen stay. She still felt angry and defeated. She wasn't sure how long into the class but suddenly she saw Arizona standing there and her heart soared. She was unable to easily get herself up from the seated position she was in.

Arizona smiled softly across the room. "Sorry, for my tardiness. Surgery ran long." She nodded towards the instructor, before making her way to Helen, and taking a seat behind her, rubbing her back. "What'd I miss?" She smiled.

"Uh," still dazed, she smiled warmly. "Um, just discussing having your things packed and a birthing plan. Sundry things, really."

"You okay? I um… I thought you could use a partner tonight." She nodded, speaking quietly so as not to interrupt the class further.

"I'm better now," she put her hand on Arizona's. "I...can't believe she'd miss this." She was still fighting hard to not cry.

"Shh… I saw her in the elevator and knew somehow… She wouldn't even make eye contact with me. I had a feeling she'd miss, she missed your last ultrasound and the baby shower. Nothing surprises me anymore with her. I'm sorry." She squeezed Helen's hand, and tried to hide her annoyance at the situation, and concentrate on the woman in front of her.

She shook her head. "We...let's not talk about her for right now. It's about," she put Arizona's hand to her tummy. "Him."

"That's exactly right…" Arizona smiled, rubbing her hand in a circle on Helen's tummy. "He just kicked again." she grinned.

Helen's heart fluttered at the sensation and she smiled as the boy kicked. "You woke him up. He always gets more active around you."

"Oh, shush… I bet he does it with everyone." She shook her head, rubbing the spot again, hoping to calm him down.

A tiny hand pressed to Arizona's. Helen shook her head. "He doesn't."

"Well, he just knows how much I love him, and his sweet mama." She nodded, looking back up towards the instructor.

They both went quiet to pay attention. As they did, the little one still moved and seemed to be jumping for joy under Arizona's hand. When everything ended, Helen found herself that much more in love with the woman she'd been falling for, for months now. As they got to their cars, Helen looked at Arizona, a question burning on her heart. "Um, if you have time, you're welcome to come back to my place for a bit?" What she had to ask needed more reverence than some hospital parking lot.

Arizona listened intently to the instructor, making mental notes, and nodding along. She told herself she'd notate everything after class so if Helen needed her. They walked to the parking lot quietly, but as they moved to part ways, Helen asked her to stop by. "I'd be happy to…" She smiled, "Do you need anything before I get there? Cravings?" She smiled.

'Just you,' she blushed deeply. "No, thank you." She smiled. "I'll see you there," she hugged her friend awkwardly due to the baby.

"Okay…" She smiled, and hugged Helen best she could, and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in about fifteen minutes. Drive safe." she made sure Helen was in her car and heading off before she did the same.

Helen got into the house and went to the kitchen to start some hot water for tea. It didn't seem to take long before there was a wrap at her door. She smiled and wandered back. "Hello," she opened the door wide. "Come in. Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

Arizona could hear the teapot, and smiled as she walked inside. "I'll take a cup of tea, if that's okay."

Helen nodded and wandered inside. Arizona shut the door behind herself. "Please," she pulled down her coveted tea caddy. "Feel free to have whatever you'd like. I'm sorry they're all decaf. Callie doesn't drink tea and I don't want to give little one too much stimulation," she smiled as she got two mugs filled with hot water. She set them on the table before getting another intricate caddy with various little jars and spoons. "Sugar? Sweetener? Honey? Cream?" She wasn't sure how Arizona took her tea anymore.

"Hmm… This one." Arizona grabbed a bag, and smiled. "Honey… please. Just tastes better using that as opposed to sugar." She nodded, and stood, watching Helen prepare their cups.

Helen smiled and nodded at the selection. "Earl Grey. Still liking the more robust blends. I too just use a teaspoon of honey. I should drink it straight but honey is better for us than sugar or sweeteners. However, it's good to have them on hand for others." She sat slightly nervously across her best friend. "I...have a very big question to ask and if you don't like my idea, I won't be offended," she offered in advance.

Arizona dropped the bag, and a dollop of honey into the water, and wrapped the string around her spoon, and allowed her tea to steep, as she listened to Helen. "I had no fears that you wouldn't take the best care of you and baby." She smiled, as she stirred her spoon in the darkening liquid. "What do you need?" Arizona asked, curiously.

"It um...It's not a need so much as a want." She looked at her friend gently. "I've been thinking seriously on the subject of names. My father was a nice man but distant. My brothers were...less than positive examples for me. The only truly good man I've known for any length of time...was Tim. I...was wondering if you'd mind if I named our son after your brother?" She hadn't realized the gravity of just saying 'our' son. It could be taken in a lot of directions she hadn't thought through.

She listened and nodded, taking a sip of her tea and smiling as the warmth washed over her. Feeling a stray tear roll down her cheeks as Helen began talking about Tim, she wiped her eyes and nodded a 'yes' before the words could come out. "Yes… of course." She smiled, "Tim would've been honored. I'm honored that you want to name him that."

Helen smiled. "Timothy Robin Torres-Fisher," she nodded. "C-Callie doesn't know yet but she hasn't seemed that interested."

"Robin?" Arizona smiled. "Is that for…" she trailed off not wanting to assume.

Helen nodded. "For Tim and for you. She'd kill me if I tried for Robbins but, Tim Robin is cute to me," she smiled.

"Kind of reminds me of Christopher Robin, so it works. And if she questions it.. Tell her that. Not that I think she'll notice." Arizona shook her head, not wanting to get on her soapbox once again.

"I don't have to defend my choices. She wasn't active about the wedding either until I really got on her about certain things. In the end, apart from where and what we wore, we turned to Isaac for nearly every other detail. It's feeling more and more like she's doing that with the baby. If it's not her own caseload, it's running the hospital in general. She swore things would change and she'd step up for us…" she tried not to cry. How did her life get to this point?

Arizona reached across and took Helen's hand in hers, covering it with her other. "Can I ask you something? Did you think you could change her? That she really would step up?" she looked at her sincerely.

Thinking over the question, Helen took a breath. "I am the first person to say fall in love with someone as they are. If they change, more than likely it will be for the worst, not the better. Not that I'm a pessimist, but you know that. I think...I hoped? She seemed so gung-ho on the wedding and the baby. Yet, here I am. I see you more than I do my wife some weeks. Now she didn't even make it to Lamaze. And I get her job is hard and she's saving lives. But...where does that leave us?" She motioned to her tummy.

"Leaves you home alone, acting as a single mother." She nodded. "I... To any bystander and to Callie, I'm sure I look like I am trying to sneak in on her territory, but I'm not. I watch how she is with you, I have since the beginning, and I.. I know what you and I had is in the past, I can't help but take care of you. You don't deserve to sit home alone, or go to Lamaze class by yourself, it isn't fair to you or the baby. My job is hard, and I save lives too, but I make sure that I make time for you and for my favorite little guy." She smiled. "Mind you, I'm not running the hospital, but running a department is a task unto itself."

She listened and nodded. "I know. I mean I am Chief of Psych. It's not easy but we do it. I just," she sighed heavily. "I don't care how it looks to anyone else anymore. I thought I'd be okay in this process and let Callie do as she's doing but I'm not. This is hard. How can a marriage survive if only one person is trying?"

"It can't..." Arizona spoke softly, but bluntly.

She blushed but Arizona just said what she couldn't bring herself to. "I...you're right. but now we have a house we've built...a child. It," she shook her head. "It's messy."

"It is.." Arizona nodded, "so, what are you going to do? You have to start making you happy. What will make you and baby happy?" She asked. "You've taken the most amazing care of yourself thus far, and didn't need to be doing it on your own, but you have, out of necessity."

"I don't know," she said almost defeated. "I...miss having a partner. Callie is here when she wants to be, when it suits her. If it involves sex, she's more than here. Not that you wanted to know, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." Arizona smiled, "I honestly... Kind of figured that was the story." She nodded, "just in watching you and her... It's only when it's suiting her. I'm so sorry for that. I... I almost wish I would've said something at the wedding. That whole, speak now thing... But, I thought you were happy. I want you happy."

She drew a tired breath. "I was happy," a mournful look on her face. "I loved her. Life was going to be perfect. Sure I knew it would be complicated but we'd make it work. The only way it's working is by me being this quiet, passive person accepting her spouse putting her job first," she dropped her head into her hands.

Arizona reached to rub Helen's back, "I'm so sorry..." She whispered before getting up and wrapping the woman in a hug. A familiar gesture that seemed to happen at this very table, anytime they'd talked recently. "Why don't you go sit on the couch, I'll clean up our tea mess, and I can leave if you need some time." She offered, almost knowing the answer that would follow.

At the query, Helen shook her head. "You're the guest. I can take care of it, really. I'm pregnant, not incapacitated," she gave a soft smile. "You...don't have to leave, unless you want to. I mean, we have spare rooms…"

"You're pregnant and doing everything for yourself. Let me help?" Arizona took the last sip of her tea and stood, waiting for Helen to do the same, before offering an empty hand to help her up. "I... I'll gladly hang around for a bit. Like usual, I don't want to cause a fight for you."

Helen resigned to her friend's offer and handed over her mug. "Thank you. And there's no fight. If she comes home I'll just be honest. You went with me to the class because she chose her work over her family, yet again. I'll cut her off at the knees."

Arizona nodded and headed towards the sink. "Okay then... Just, looking out for you." She rinsed the mugs and placed them in the dishwasher, and stopped behind Helen, once more and rubbed gentle circles. "Ready to go sit? How are you feeling?"

At the contact, while she knew it was only a friendly gesture, Helen couldn't help her body from reacting with arousal. She flushed deeply. "I-I'm...yes. I'm ready. I'm a little tired," she bit her lip, hoping Arizona wouldn't notice her hardened nipples as they walked to the living room.

Arizona walked slowly beside Helen as she headed towards the living room. She noticed the flush of red that washed over the woman, among a couple of other signs of her best friend's arousal, but said nothing. She just told herself it was merely hormones. As she helped Helen sit, she smiled at the woman. "You are a very beautiful pregnant woman, as gorgeous as I'd imagined." She said quietly, before taking a seat beside her. "Are you comfortable?"

She blushed at her friend's compliment. "I...um, the couch is a little uncomfortable anymore. Even with pillows. Would you mind um, if I kind of laid in your arms?" She knew she was pushing a line but she didn't care.

"Sure..." She smiled, "just tell me how you want me, you know what is comfortable."

She swallowed hard as her mind raced. 'Naked and between my thighs,' she shuddered. She leaned back into Arizona's arms. "That is...perfect."

Arizona allowed Helen to relax comfortably in her arms. She ran her fingers through the woman's auburn hair. "I swear... Your hair is thicker and softer. This baby is doing so much good." She smiled.

"My breasts are bigger, too," she shot a cheeky grin back to her friend. "You are...so soft," she felt herself relaxing completely. She didn't give a damn if Callie even walked in. She should, she knew in her heart she should. They weren't doing anything, though in her heart Helen knew this was wrong. But dammit, she had needs. She'd tried to talk to Callie. To beg the woman to be there for her, now more than ever. She didn't budge.

"You're bad, Helen..." Arizona smirked, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice." She continued playing with her best friend's hair, as they talked. She felt a small pang of guilt, in her heart she knew this should be a moment Callie and Helen should be sharing, but Callie had missed yet another opportunity. "I'm soft?" She asked, shaking her head.

She nodded as she turned slightly. "I...haven't felt this in a long time. You're body is soft. It feels nice."

Arizona squeezed Helen gently in her arms. "I'm glad it feels nice." She smiled, "you deserve so much better than what you have." 

Helen felt herself melt into the embrace. "I...have missed this." She rested her arm on Arizona's.

"Me too." She nodded, and settled into a quiet, as she held Helen close. "Still feeling okay?" She whispered after a few moments.

Helen nodded. Timothy kicked and did little flips. She giggled. "He's happy, too."

Arizona placed her hand on Helen's stomach and felt the little guy move. "Wow... He is very happy." She smiled, " has Callie ever... felt him?"

Helen nodded. "It seems like you've felt him more often than she has in all honesty."

"Really?" Arizona whispered, "because she came into a attendings meeting one morning bragging about him that morning. Acted so over the moon, I didn't have the heart to tell her I'd felt him first."

"She was excited?" Helen looked surprised.

"She looked it... " Arizona shrugged, "I mean, news like that is like when you're at work... It's at her convenience." She spoke, not wanting to let her feelings cloud what might've been a moment of clarity for Callie.

Helen's heart soared and fell in an instant. How could her wife seem to be so elated with others and yet not even make it to appointments or classes? It was an incongruity she didn't understand. She couldn't help but let her mind wander thinking how different her life would be had it been with Arizona…

"You okay?" Arizona looked at Helen, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "You look lost in thought."

She flushed again. "I...yes. I was just thinking how funny life can be…"

"Care to explain? You looked like you were in the middle of a dream, sort of adorable." Arizona grinned.

"I...was thinking of how different life could be if you and I had married. If this baby was ours…"

Arizona gulped, and looked at Helen with a pained expression. "I... And how did it look? In your thoughts, I mean."

"Like this. Maybe a smaller house, but sitting and relaxing. Someone engaging in the process of being a parent with me…" she stopped from going into racier waters.

Arizona nodded and smiled at Helen, "I would've been there for you through everything if this were you and I."

Her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't stop them from falling. "I know...I know…"

She reached and wiped the tears rolling down Helen's cheeks, she hugged her tightly, and rocked gently. "How can I help you?" She whispered.

"I don't know," she stammered. "I feel like this will forever be my lot in life. How do I explain to Timothy why mama isn't at his plays? I feel at a loss."

"I... Will always be here. And I will make it a point to be around to see his plays, his games, his recitals. Whatever." Arizona nodded, "I.. I know this isn't how you wanted things, but I can promise you that I'll be here for you and Tim. No questions asked." She nodded.

Tears fell anew. She couldn't stop herself. She leaned in and kissed Arizona deeply. She was overcome with emotion and need for the woman who was holding her. A woman who'd spent three years expertly loving every inch of Helen. A woman who was showing more love and consideration for her child than it's own other mother was.

Arizona melted into the kiss, familiar emotions and feelings began to bubble up more. She quickly realized where she was and the kiss happening was with a married woman, she pulled away. "Helen... Sweetie..." She rested her forehead against the other woman's, "I... Don't... You're married." She whispered. "I want... I need you to be happy. And I'll support whatever decision you make."

Feeling Arizona pull away and then hearing the words, Helen felt embarrassed and ashamed. "I-I'm sorry," she said, beginning to cry again. She maneuvered herself up, feeling rejected and alone. "I'm so sorry," she made her way to her bedroom and slumped against the back of the door shaking with her tears.

Arizona followed after Helen, knocking gently. "Troy... Open the door, please?"

"I-I can't. I've ruined everything. I understand. I'm as big as a house. Y-you don't need to explain anything. I'm so sorry," she choked through her crying.

"Helen Elizabeth... Open this door, now." Arizona called out again, "you haven't ruined a thing. Open the door..."

While the voice was still warm, there was a sternness to Arizona's words. Though crying, she moved away from the door and sat on the end of the bed. "I-it's not locked…"

Arizona opened the door and walked briskly inside, and pulled Helen into her arms. "Listen to me right now... You haven't ruined anything, you have no reason to be sorry. Do you hear me?" She cupped Helen's face in her hands, brushing tears away with her thumbs, "I love you, I've always loved you. It never wavered... Ever. And I will continue loving you, always."

She looked at her former lover and nodded. She took what she was saying but told herself, 'loves is not in love with, Helen...' "I understand. I love you too."

"You know... If things ended with her, I'd be here to help you pick up the pieces. What can I do to make you feel better? I'm sorry I pulled away fr-.." Arizona leaned in and pressed a deep kiss to Helen's lips, putting passion behind it.

Feeling the lips on her own, she moaned loudly into the feeling. Her hands groped Arizona's back wantonly. Every ounce of her needed the woman who was kissing her. She knew it was wrong but she needed the touch from someone who loved her and her child in equal measure.

Arizona shivered as Helen's hands roved over her back. As they pulled back from the kiss, she pulled the woman into a tight embrace. "Where does this leave us?" she questioned.

"I...will have to tell Callie we're over. She'll fight me tooth and nail now over Timothy but I won't back down. She won't forgive this but I...I can't spend my life alone. My needs matter too."

"I'll be right here with you through it all... I promise." Arizona kissed Helen's forehead. "You deserve more that what you've dealt with thus far."

She melted into Arizona's arms. "This isn't going to be easy...or pretty," she swallowed hard. "I'll have to get on to movers and call Dennis in the morning about filing for divorce and drawing up custody agreements.I want to try and keep this as civil as possible. I can move into a hotel for a little while until I find a place," she suggested, not wanting to assume or impose on Arizona. She shook her head. "I have no clue how work is going to go from here on out…"

"You're not living in a hotel, first of all. And secondly... It'll go how, it'll go. I'm sure she'll show her true colors. Listen to me, though... Do not, do not let her stress you out. Okay? You've come this far without bumps in the road with Tim... Don't let her mess it up?"

Helen listened, nodding along. "We're in the home stretch so I'm fairly confident he's safe, but I know what you mean. And...did you just ask me to move in with you?" She grinned. "Because that will work temporarily until we find a new house. Your one-bedroom can't possibly store the endless amounts of things Timothy will need."

"I did... I'm not allowing her to put you out, and have you live like a transient. No.." She kissed Helen's cheek. "What do you need from me?"

She kissed Arizona softly, smiling. "Living in the Penthouse at the Hilton is far from being a transient, darling, but thank you. I can't think of anything except staying out of Callie's way? I don't know when this will all come to bear...I don't want to drag it out, however. She'll be exhausted tonight though, in the morning?"

Arizona nodded, "I can do that. I feel like I should be doing more for you right now."

Helen shook her head. "You're perfect. I know kissing you was wrong still being married. I know the fantasies I've had have been wrong, but I don't regret them. I'm not...you're not some stranger," she shook her head. "I know that phrase, 'once a cheater, always a cheater,' but I hope you know, this situation is unlike anything I've ever known. I," she looked in Arizona's eyes. "I am in love with you. You already love my son. I am so grateful for you…"

"And I'm in love with you, my Troy. Always have been, it never went away." She brushed a strand of hair out of Helen's face.

Helen blushed deeply at the confession. "N-never? I...When I had to go take care of my father and you went off to Johns Hopkins without me and I told myself 'if you love something...' so I set you free...you were seeing Jenna within a few months. I-I figured you let go," she felt a new wave of sadness hit her, realizing all these years how wrong she'd been.

"My heart has always been yours." Arizona smiled, "always. No one else made me feel the way you did."

Tears fell again. She reached for her own hand, almost ripping her wedding band and engagement ring off. "I...life is so cruel," she wrapped her arms around Arizona.

"It can be... But then... It completely blindsides you." She smiled, taking Helen's hand and gently rubbing the indention on her finger where her rings had been.

"It should have been you," she put Arizona's hand to her stomach. "This all should have been with you…"

"Shhh... Maybe we'll have our second chance." She caressed Helen's stomach gently, as she had all night and times before. "I never want to see you this unhappy again. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're happy."

Everything inside her screamed to ask Arizona to marry her but she knew it was too soon. This was all too new. She pressed a contented kiss to her lips.

She smiled as they kissed and as she pulled away, felt a pang of guilt and fear, "I... Do you need me to stay in the extra room tonight? Or would you be better if I went home?" She asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Helen swallowed hard, realizing. "Oh...right. I want you in my bed if I'm being honest. But for safety's sake, your own place would be wiser," her face fell.

Arizona nodded, knowing Helen was right, "yeah... Good point. I was just... Making sure. Promise me you'll keep me posted on how things go? Call me if it's too much?"

She nodded and kissed Arizona again. "I swear. I know she won't do anything physical but items might get broken," she shook her head. "They're just things but still. We shall see." She got up awkwardly and escorted Arizona to the door. "Call or text when you get home, please?"

"I will. I promise. I mean it, let me know how things go. I know she won't hurt you physically, but I also know that she can say things that... Will cut you to the bone. Just...don't let her get to you." She spoke as they walked, she stopped at the door, and pulled Helen in for a kiss. "I love you, we'll get through this."

Helen nodded understanding and kissed Arizona back softly. "I - we," she corrected. "Love you too." She stood at the doorway watching her love leave. Alone, she shut the door and reached for her phone. It was time to call Dennis Franklin, her attorney. This was sure to be on scale with World War 3.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back and thank you for following along. Again, if you have constructive criticism, we have no problem posting and incorporating ideas. **

Her body felt tired but Helen was too on edge to sleep. She knew the storm that was her wife would be home soon and the very foundation of the house may not stay standing. She'd gotten her lawyers to start drafting the divorce and custody papers. She felt anxious and sick. She hated what had happened. She hated herself for certainly emotionally cheating on her wife and almost fully physically cheating. Helen knew it was wrong. She knew she deserved some of what Callie would have to lob at her, to a point. Any stranger seeing their situation would no doubt side with her wife, she understood. She was not some shrinking violet or innocent bystander. However, she had repeatedly asked for her wife to go to counseling with her. The woman swore she'd cut back, especially after the wedding and subsequent conception. In truth, it felt like her wife had MORE work following, not less. She tried telling herself over and over the hospital was her wife's job. But, how long could she truly let herself take a backseat? And worse, would their child have to do the same? It was a fear Helen couldn't let herself live with any longer. No matter the wrath that would erupt, this had to end.

Callie let herself into the house, she knew Helen was pissed, she'd missed one more thing with her and the baby. Something felt off, the air in the house seemed tense, perhaps it was just her. She could hear Helen moving around upstairs.

Hearing her wife come in, Helen headed for the stairs. "Calliope, we have to talk. You...are going to want to sit down."

"You're pissed. I missed Lamaze. I'm sorry..." Callie started, she took a seat in the living room.

"I...should go first. The own-ness on being pissed won't just be mine…" she swallowed. "Yes, you've missed a lot in terms of our child. The shower. Lamaze...nearly hearing the heartbeat. It's as though now you have us, we're just accessories to adorn you. There is no excuse however, for what's happened." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "I have fallen in love with Arizona." Part of her felt like physically flinching in preparation for what would be coming but she stood strong.

Callie nodded, hearing the words until she heard the name Arizona. "You WHAT?!" She spoke, her voice raising. "I.. You are anything but an accessory...but you what? You have fallen in love with... Of course you did. She's pushed her way into your life once again, she's got you under some spell. She can't have you." She shook her head and stood.

"Calliope! There is no spell! She has been there for me and our child while running a department and being a surgeon! Yes I get you run the whole damned surgical team. At the same time, you promised you'd delegate and haven't. I am not without blame, I know this. I am not saying anything excuses what happened but yes, she very much can have me. I am through trying. I feel like we're sinking and I'm the only one bailing out the water. I can't do it anymore. I am drowning. I am living in fear this will always be our life despite what you say nothing will change. The hospital is top priority. So go ahead. Scream. Throw things. Do what you wish. My legal team is already drawing up the divorce papers and custody agreements."

"That baby is mine... You... Are mine." Callie spoke through gritted teeth, "and I am going to make her life a living hell at work. She came in and ripped my family apart." She paced and then stood in front of the fireplace looking over the pictures of them that had accumulated over the past couple of years. She didn't know whether to cry or scream. Her world felt as though it was crumbling. Sure she'd made mistakes, and not done things like she'd promised, but she had tried. At least she thought she had. She looked back up at the photos and shook her head, before grabbing the one of her and Helen on their wedding day. "I..." Her voice cracked, before she slung the frame across the room, watching it crash against the wall.

She flinched at the sound. "No, Calliope. She did not rip our family apart. I did. YOU did. This is a mess we both created. I don't agree with what's happened. I know that sounds strange, but I don't. I can't undo what's happened. This baby is OURS! And I am my own person. I have spent too many nights alone," she shook her head. "I begged and pleaded for you. You were never there. Hate me. Drag me through the courts left and right over our child. But I swear to God, you think for a second you can touch Arizona's job, you are crazy. I will have legal all over your ass until you're out of the damn building. That is blatant harassment and illegal. Do not think for a second I am NOT my father's daughter when it comes to business!"

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on that bitch. I've known from the beginning, she's wanted you." She shook her head again, she white knuckled another frame before throwing it against the wall. "I will be calling my lawyer regarding custody of our child... You're not keeping him from me, and that bitch isn't having a hand in raising him. At all." She continued gripping each photo she came to before smashing it, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Seeing the last one in Callie's hands, Helen grabbed it. "NO! You are NOT throwing that one," she growled. The sonogram of their son. "Burn every last thing I own if it makes you feel better for the moment. Tear me down with every damn word you can think of. If the worst you can call Arizona is a 'bitch,' I truly find your vernacular lacking. I am NOT taking our child away from you. In fact, there are several different scenarios they are working on that are fair and equitable. We both conceived of our child, Calliope. Arizona knows and respects that. She will be in his life regardless of what you want on that line. I wish to God the last thing I was doing was hurting you. It kills me knowing I am putting you through this. I thought I'd suffer and just stay. But what good would I be as a mother if I wasn't complete as a person anymore?"

"I sure hope you're happy... I really do. I hope she makes you ecstatic, I hope she knows she wins. She's got you now.. I hope this lives up to all those fantasies she's had of you and you her." Callie rolled her eyes and looked down at the floor.

Helen shook her head. "Yes, Calliope, this is me ecstatic. No, no one wins. I get that. I am not a prize to be won or lost. I am a woman who loved you," she felt her own tears fall. "I couldn't see my life without you until I couldn't see you in my life anymore. I know you don't want to hear this but it's true; I love you. I still very much love you and the woman you were at times. I have spent so many nights hoping and praying that person would come back. I...know she can. I just can't stand there waiting anymore. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I hope for your sake you don't spend your life hating me. Just because…it won't be worth it. I hate myself right now and you hating me for now is healthy. But in time, I will move on with my life. Don't be stuck here, please? You have so much to offer."

"Don't apologize to me. Do not." She shook her head, "I'll move on, and I'll find someone who understands my job, and doesn't expect me to drop it all and stay home. I... I don't know what I feel right now, but it isn't love." Her voice finally even, she moved past Helen and stomped off towards the kitchen. "I suppose you and your whatever Arizona is to you now... Will want the house? Has she already started staking her claim on anything else besides you?"

She knew Callie had every right to say what she wanted but she couldn't stop herself. "I know you don't love me. I'm not sure you ever did…"She shook her head. "Regarding the house, no Calliope. Neither of us wants it. Warren has drawn it up as a joint asset that should be sold and the money divided equitably. We did not have a prenuptial agreement so we have to go off mutual assets and debts unless you want to fight. You want the house? Have it."

"I did..." Callie nodded, "I did love you. Truth be told, I do love you... I'm not so sure how I feel about you right now though. The house? I don't want it. I wanted this with you, this house, this life.." She looked around the kitchen, she shook her head once more, she wiped her eyes. "So do I leave or... What?" She asked, "or is your whore waiting for you?"

Helen felt herself bristle. "No. I am going to a hotel. Do you feel sufficiently heard for now? I don't want to go until you feel done..."

"Go..." Callie said lowly, "just go." She motioned towards the door, "I'll...figure out splitting up our things, and I'll be moved out as soon as possible."

Helen swallowed hard before nodding. She grabbed the bag she packed. She walked back for a moment, giving Callie the picture. "He is ours. Something good from everything." She turned with a heavy heart and headed to her car.

Callie stood, staring at the photo. She reached to wipe the tears, and didn't follow Helen. She listened as the door shut, and then her car to leave the driveway. Walking around the house, there were plenty of reminders of the life she wanted to build with Helen, she wanted out of there as soon as possible. She began packing immediately, until she found herself exhausted and fell asleep on the floor of the closet.

When she got to the hotel she called Arizona. "I-we're here. It...went better than I thought, actually. I feel myself dying inside, though..."

"Why are you at the hotel? I'm coming to pick you up." Arizona spoke softly, "you don't need to be alone... Again."

She cleared her throat. "I need a breath, darling. I love you...I'm in love with you. I...need to process the aftermath of what I've done. She's not a monster. I knew who she was when I said 'I do,' regardless of promises. So please, we aren't alone. I know you love me. I need to feel what I have done to Calliope. Just tonight, please?"

"I..." Arizona sighed.

Helen had been feeling slight contractions all night but figured it was just Braxton-Hicks. "Oh god...I…" she looked down, seeing the wetness she'd felt a moment ago hit the floor. "I...the baby is coming," she croaked. "P-please come. I have to call Calliope. Oh god this is going to be...fuck, just come?" She felt strangely calm and anxious at the same time. The oxymoronic feel was new for her.

"What... Wait... WHAT?! I'll be right there, sit tight." Arizona grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

Instead of using her cell phone, knowing Callie wouldn't answer a known number, she grabbed the hotel phone and dialed. "Calliope...our son is coming. Get to the hospital, please…" she felt the tension and release coming slightly faster but tried to make herself calm down as she paced the hotel room.

"Real cute, Helen... Call your whore." Callie snapped, huffing a breath of exasperation.

"I am serious! Timothy is coming, dammit! Be there or don't. It wouldn't be new if you weren't!" She slammed the receiver down angrily waiting for Arizona.

She knew exactly which hotel Helen had chosen, as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. "Come on!" She screamed at the red light. Finally it changed, and she sped off, not minding the speed limit, this was an emergency. _**ROOM NUMBER?! I'm here. **_She texted with shaky fingers, as she parked and ran inside.

Helen got the text and made her way to the elevator. **Coming down. Be right there! **She was anxious as the contraption took time. She got on, hitting 'L' for Lobby before the doors closed. She stepped off moments later, controlling her breathing. "W-we're about to meet the little man," she forced a smile through the pain.

Arizona met her as the doors opened, she grasped Helen's hand tightly, and wrapped her other arm around her waist. "We are..." She smiled, "do your breathing... Like we practiced... Squeeze my hand, okay?"

She nodded, breathing and holding Arizona. "I-I called Calliope. Please...please just…I want you there. But she's his mother too," she felt herself become overwhelmed with emotions.

"I'll stay..." She nodded, as they approached the haplessly parked car. She helped Helen inside, coaxing her through another contraction before shutting the door and getting in on the driver's side. She looked over to Helen, "What did Callie say?" She asked, pulling out of the parking lot and speeding off towards the hospital.

Helen tried to focus on anything but the sensations coursing through her. "Sh-she thought I was lying. I...Gah," she screamed. "I hope to god she shows….I…." she gripped Arizona's hand. "Oh God why do women do this?"

"I... For the sake of her son, I hope she does" Arizona nodded, holding Helen's hand. "Deep breaths, sweetie..."

She kept trying to focus and breathe. Callie came rushing in, gowned. "We don't need you, Blondie," she sniped to Arizona.

"I... She asked me to stay. So, I'm staying." She coached Helen, as she breathed through another contraction. "You're doing great...concentrate on him." She smiled at Helen.

She nodded looking at Callie. "Please, she was in the class. Don't deny our son love," she added.

"I'm not denying him anyth-... I love him!" Callie shot back at her.

"That's enough." Arizona spoke sharply, "she's in labor... In the midst of delivering your son, you didn't even... You know what... No I'm not going to fight with you. Either calmly share in this miracle, or leave." She glared, squeezing Helen's hand.

Callie felt her claws retract. This was not something she would miss. Tears streamed down Helen's cheeks as she listened to how dilated she was and when to push. "I. Fucking. Hate. This." She screamed as she stood in the stirrups.

"I know... You're doing great though, deep breath in, and push it out." Arizona spoke quietly, holding her hand steadily as she leaned forward to push. She fell back against the bed, as Arizona dabbed a cool, wet cloth over her forehead. "You're doing wonderful. He's almost here. She's doing great, right Callie?" Arizona nodded, trying to keep Helen's spirits high.

The surgeon tried to keep her focus through multiple distractions. "Yes, she's doing great," she tossed in. She looked down, seeing their son nearly there. "Keep going, Helen. He's almost here!"

Arizona wanted nothing more than to kiss Helen on the forehead and coach her closely. She did her best to maintain some distance for Helen's sake in front of Callie, but found herself constantly rubbing the woman's back as she leaned forward and pushed. "Deep breaths... I'm so proud of you." She spoke quietly.

She tried to focus on anything but the pain. "Fuck!" She screamed as she stood in the stirrups. She knew it was worth it. She would be seeing her son soon. But as she tried focusing on his birth, she suddenly stopped breathing.

"It's a boy!" The OB called out, turning him so that Callie could cut the cord. Arizona smiled, but soon realized something wrong as Helen fell limp in her arms. Monitors began beeping erratically, as she looked down to find her best friend pale, and unconscious. "Helen?!... Helen sweetie, wake up!"

Realizing something was wrong, the doctor turned his attention to Helen. The nurse took the baby and the doctor looked at the other two women. "Out! Page Hunt! We need to get her to the OR stat." He instructed his nurse. She nodded and did so. He could see there was more blood coming out than normal. "Possible placental abruption causing hemorrhaging." He seemed stumped though on how the child was fine but the mother's life was in danger. "Also get reserves on board! We need O positive. As much as they can spare." They began wheeling Helen off leaving Callie and Arizona standing bewildered.

"I... What just happened?" Arizona finally spoke.

Callie gripped her chest and watched in horror. No matter how angry she was, she didn't want Helen to die. "She..." Her body shook as she began sobbing almost violently. She fell to her knees. In an instant, the beautiful birth of their son turned possibly deadly.

Arizona felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "She's gonna be okay... She has to be. For her son... for... For..." She didn't finish her sentence, too in shock to continue talking or to move.

"For you. I fucking get it, Arizona," the woman roared. Her life felt over in an instant. The mother of her son was in an- "God!" She got up and rushed out toward the OR.

Arizona followed after her, "you can't go in there, neither of us can..." She attempted to stop the surgeon.

"The hell we can't," she rushed to the gowning station and began scrubbing. "We can't touch her but that doesn't mean we can't be in the room!" She was thorough and put on a gown, gloves and mask.

Arizona followed suit, shaking her head. "They're gonna throw us out, there's a reason family isn't allowed in the OR." She spoke, tying the mask securely over her face.

"They wouldn't dare." She walked in, staying to the back not saying anything as she took note of the monitors. "Dr Avilla, what are we looking at?"

The man looked surprised but didn't attempt to put them out. "As long as neither of you interferes, Chief, your wife did indeed have a placental abruption, late stage. Your son is fine. We are slowly getting the hemorrhaging to stop. It appears likely she's been under a great deal of stress," he noted.

Arizona didn't mean to glare at Callie when the doctor mentioned stress, it took everything in her not to snort, but she remained quiet until posing her own question "She'll be fine, though... Right? I mean... You'll get it under control and she'll be fine."

The surgeon nodded. "So far as I can tell. We've cauterized and sown where need be. Her vitals are stabilizing. The transfusions are doing fine."

An audible sigh of relief left Arizona as he spoke.

Callie felt herself calm. "Do not say what I know you are thinking, Robbins," she commanded.

"What do you think I was going to say?" She asked quietly, shaking her head. "I'm just happy she's okay, and so is the baby."

"You were going to pin this on me. Maybe that stress was keeping her relationship with you hidden all these months!"

"There hasn't been some secret romance... I.. We're not arguing this now.. Not while she's on that table." Arizona spoke quietly through gritted teeth.

Callie huffed but knew Arizona had a point. She nodded. "All finished," the surgeon looked at the women. "We will keep her for observation. Nurse Jennings will get her set up in a room following a stay in Recovery to wake up. The anesthesia should wear off within the hour."

They both nodded as he explained what they already knew. "Are we able to see the baby, while we wait?" Arizona asked, hopefully.

Dr Avilla nodded. "There shouldn't be any problem with that. He's in the neonatal unit, as you know."

Callie walked away, taking her gown and gloves off. "Do not think you are holding my son first," she shot daggers at Arizona. "God...she hadn't even told me the name she wanted to go with," she felt herself shake as the gravity of what happened to Helen was sinking in. Within seconds the woman could have been dead.

"I... I wasn't going to take that moment away from you... I'm not some heartless wretch." Arizona shot back, "and the name she went with is Timothy. After my brother. She hadn't told you, because she just decided, and you weren't around. As usual."

"You are a lot of things, Arizona. I don't like her reasonings for the name but...I won't argue it." They got to the unit and saw the sea of beds with babies. They stopped at one saying "Boy Fisher-Torres" and Callie audibly gasped. "He...is beautiful," fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

"He really is.." She smiled, "more gorgeous than I'd imagined."

They went in and Callie reached for the boy. "Hi there, little man. I'm your momma," she cooed. "M-mommy is sleeping right now," she forced herself not to tell her son the truth. "You getting here really took it out of her. I know she loves you with everything she has. She's gonna be so excited to meet you," she cried happily as she held the baby.

Arizona stood off away from Callie, but could hear everything the woman said, her own eyes filled with tears. In the recent past, Arizona hadn't seen this soft side of Callie. She wondered if the woman would try harder now that Timothy was here.

She looked at Arizona and again forced herself to be nice. "And...this is Auntie Z. Though I...guess that nickname will change now." She gently handed the baby to Arizona.

Arizona smiled sadly at Callie as she took the baby in her arms. "Hello, little guy. I'm the voice that used to seem to wake you up when mommy carried you. Welcome to this crazy life, I hope you never experience the trials that have happened in our past. I hope you're happy." She kissed his forehead, and inhaled the intoxicating baby scent. "You're very loved, sweetie..."

He seemed to be listening intently to both women but when Arizona held him, he lifted his head. "I...that's not normal, is it? I mean not in a bad way, but newborns don't usually have enough neck strength to do that right?" While Callie was an Ortho surgeon, she still relied on Arizona's experience with the tiny humans to confirm or deny the observation.

"Not typically... But, it happens." Arizona smiled at her. "He's strong, very strong." She pressed her pinky against the palm of his hand as he gripped it tightly.

Callie watched in awe. "I...never knew I could love so deeply. Without hesitation I'd die for him..."

"Why now? Why do you say that now?" Arizona asked quietly, "you didn't act as if you cared much at all while she carried him."

Callie felt her heart shatter again. "I-I was scared. Helen didn't tell you but...I was pregnant before. I was in my 20s. I miscarried. I knew the circumstances were different but I didn't want to get attached in case it happened again. I couldn't break down again," she shook her head. "I'd have to be strong for Helen. I lost everything in the end anyway," she mused.

"So why not discuss that with her, instead of hiding from her, missing milestones, making her feel so alone? I'm sorry that happened to you, but that's no excuse to neglect both of them like you did." Arizona spoke softly and matter-of-factly.

"I know, I know. I'm not great at communication. I deal well professionally because it's giving orders. It's just...easier. It's why I love Ortho. Pissed off? Break and reset some bones."

"That's a shit excuse." She whispered. "Easier isn't always the best way." She nodded. She felt herself getting angry as Callie's very presence, is this really who Helen fell in love with?

"Language," Callie countered, nodding to the baby before reaching for her son. "It is just who I am, not an excuse. I am action...Helen was communication," she felt tears brimming again.

"Sorry." She spoke, handing him back over to Callie. "I'm surprised you let me hold him, thank you." She nodded, watching how she acted with her son.

"It's what Helen would want," her face looked as pained as she felt. Her phone vibrated as she maneuvered and held the infant with one arm while she reached for it. "S-she's awake," Callie stated. She looked at the charge nurse. "I'm taking my son to see his mother," she told the woman. Instead of arguing, the woman nodded. Callie headed off back to Recovery with Arizona close on her heels. "You are going to meet mommy, little man. She is going to be so, so excited. Well, she might be a little groggy at first. And she's not a big morning person since she couldn't have coffee. She might try to be all fake happy but you'll learn the difference," she spoke softly as they walked.

Arizona couldn't help but smile hearing the baby talk as they headed towards recovery. "She's going to love him... I predict tears. Those won't be fake, I'm sure her smile won't be either. She's meeting her son."

Callie shook her head. "No, but there are going to be times he is going to keep her up nights but she'll give a big, fake smile in the morning when she's dead tired because she loves him." They arrived. Callie felt herself shake as she went inside. She felt awkward and unsure of how or what to call Helen anymore. "H-hey...you gave us a bit of a scare there…" she swallowed. "I thought you'd want to meet someone," she gently held the baby out to her.

Helen had tears of joy seeing the little bundle. She let it flow as she reached for him. "I know. You caused quite a stir getting here," she cooed, looking happier than either woman had seen in ages. "Hello, my little love. You are so, so beautiful. I bet momma is going to try and spoil you. And Auntie Z is going to. You are just going to have all these women wrapped around your finger," she smiled as she kissed his forehead over and over, tears streaming down her face. Looking from Callie to Arizona, Helen felt as joyed as she did pained. This wasn't how life was supposed to go. The child she was cuddling was meant to be loved by his two married mothers. But as often the case, life doesn't always go according to your plan, but rather it's own.

"You scared me... Us to death." Arizona spoke, as she sat down in the chair near the bed. "But you look beautiful... Motherhood fits you well."

She blushed. "Thank you. I am sorry. No matter what, he's worth it all," she smiled. "Plus, we'll just call it leverage later in life when he starts getting mouthy and backtalk's," she winked.

"Atta girl..." Arizona smiled, "be THAT mom." She watched Helen with the baby and felt her heart swell. 'Finally, he's here, and healthy' she thought to herself. "How are you feeling?" She asked, "aside from happy to meet him, how are you physically feeling?"

"Sore," she nodded. "Tired." She looked at her soon-to-be ex wife. "I would never keep you from him, Calliope. He is your son, too. Like I said, I know you hate me. Blame me for everything, please. It's not Arizona's doing. But look at what we made," she couldn't help but feel herself swell with pride holding the boy.

Callie nodded, "I wouldn't have missed this for the world. He and I talked before we came to see you." She smiled sadly.

Helen's smile fell thinking of how beautiful that must have been. She knew now that the boy was here, Callie would be an amazing mother and she would miss seeing so many incredible moments between the pair.

"I can go..." Arizona stood and headed towards the door. "Give you guys some time together, you three need it."

"Wait. Calliope, could you please give us a moment?" The woman looked at them and then walked out. "I don't want you to leave, but it is complicated. Could you stop and get a porta-crib for tonight? There are diapers and such at Calliope's. We...might want to consider a bigger place now," she looked at Arizona softly. "If you're still sure you want us?"

Arizona leaned over and kissed Helen's forehead. "I'll... Take care of everything. I'll go home and get everything set up for when they release you and him." She nodded, "Dr. Avilla said they'd move you to a room soon, I'll talk to the nurses about arrangements for tonight when I get back, okay?" She began thinking over options and whatnot. "We'll be fine until we find a house. I promise. I want you there."

Helen nodded. "Oh, right. Silly me…" She kissed Arizona softly. "Thank you. Come back later?"

"I'll be back. Want me to bring you anything special?" She smiled, squeezing Helen's hand.

"Um, maybe some soup from Antonio's?"

"I can do that." She smiled. "Callie has been fairly decent, don't let her stress you out though, okay?" She leaned down and kissed Helen softly, "I love you, Troy... And I'm proud of you."

Helen nodded. "I think she's too shaken to act any other way than nice right now. I'll see you later. We love you," she smiled.

Arizona nodded and smiled back at Helen before leaving the room. She spotted Callie outside. "All yours... I'll be back later." She smiled politely.

She nodded and went back inside. Helen felt her heart race a little and the monitors revealed it. "I...don't know what to say from here, Calliope. We are both bound together no matter what, now. I refuse to let our history here contaminate our son. He's too precious. The world is going to do enough damage...we have to be his safety," she choked up, handing their son to Callie.

"Right... Right." Callie nodded, taking him in her arms and sitting down in the chair. "I love him... I'll do whatever I can to protect him." She looked at Helen, tears filling her eyes.

She swallowed. "Y-you look beautiful holding him. You're going to be an amazing mother, Calliope. I know it isn't worth much, but I'm sorry. I regret hurting you...but I don't regret you," she shook her head.

"Thank you.." She smiled sadly, "but not nearly as beautiful as you look. I don't regret you either. I regret being so absent, and so... Scared. I'm sorry. But I promise, I'll take the best care I can of him." She nodded.

Helen nodded. "I trust you, Calliope. I know how important he is to us both."

"Get some rest, you've been through a lot tonight." Callie nodded, "he and I will be okay. I'll stay until Arizona comes back, if you'd like?"

Helen smiled. "If you're sure, Calliope. I'd enjoy that. If it's not...too odd, would you come sit on the bed and hold my hand?"

"Um... Uh, sure." She stood and made her way to the bed and leaned back, beside Helen and offered a free hand to her, as she cradled Timothy against her.

She took it, just needing to feel a connection right now. The reality she had nearly died finally hit her and she needed to focus elsewhere.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked softly, squeezing her hand.

She shook her head and began sobbing. "I-I could have died..."

Callie swiftly put Timothy back in the bassinet, and sat back down taking Helen into her arms. "I... I know. We were scared to death. I... Barged into the OR while they were working on you." She spoke.

"Oh Calliope," she held her and cried.

"Shhhh... Shhh...it's okay. You're fine now." She whispered, running her fingers through Helen's hair.

Her crying caused Timothy to cry. "Oh honey, Mommy's sorry," she dabbed her eyes and reached for their son. "Ho-how did this get so wrong?..."

Callie lifted him back out of the bassinet and handed him to Helen. She looked on sadly as both mother and son continued to cry. "I... I wasn't there when you needed me, I'm so sorry, Helen."

She shook her head, soothing their son. "It isn't an excuse, Calliope. I'm culpable for what I did, I know that. Maybe almost dying was punishment for what I've done...I don't know." Slowly he stopped crying but seemed to be moving his mouth. "I…" she looked confused. "I think he's hungry." She took a deep breath before shifting her gown. Even though her wife had seen her nude thousands of times, now was quite different. She blushed as she cradled him gently. She brushed her nipple over his mouth. Like a fish to water, he latched on knowing what to do. "Wow...that," her eyes were huge. "That's...painful," she scrunched her face. "I think mommy's going to be using those breast pumps and expressing into bottles," she nodded.

"No... No. Almost dying isn't any sort of punishment for anyone." Callie spoke quietly, brushing her fingers over her son's head. "You... Deserve to be loved, cherished and taken care of. I'm not capable of doing that. Not like you need. I deserve the hand I've been dealt." She nodded. "I'll always love you, you will always be our son's mother." As Callie spoke she heard Helen mumble that he's hungry, she tried to look away, to give the woman more privacy, but couldn't take her eyes off of the sight before her. "You make such a gorgeous mother..." She said quietly.

Helen blushed, "Maybe life will change, Calliope. I love you. That won't change. We made something amazing here. Out of everything, he's here. He's...like our own version of a Phoenix. From the ashes of what we were, this new, beautiful being is born."

Callie tried to ignore the glaringly obvious allusion to Arizona by her mentioning a Phoenix. She shook her head and bit her lip, "right... That's a good point." She nodded, choking back the lump in her throat. One that had been there since Timothy was born.

Noticing the shift, she realized what Callie must have thought. "I didn't mean anything about Arizona, Calliope. I mean...what we had molted and exploded. And out of that, this beautiful little person has come into being. I will never, ever not love you for him," she smiled as she switched sides.

"Okay... Okay." Callie held her hands up, in defeat, "I'm sorry..." She spoke quietly, "everything is just... So raw." She watched as Helen moved to switch sides to that their son could finish eating. "And I'll never not love you for him either."

She smiled softly then winced again. "Yeah...we're so sticking to bottles, buddy. If he is straight, and a he, I think he's definitely a breast man," she nodded.

Callie leaned down and whispered to the little boy, "Don't worry, I am too. Even if your mommy and I aren't together, I'll remain a fan." She chuckled, watching Helen blush. "Sorry, it's the truth."

She shook her head in playful annoyance. "I...vividly recall," she blanched again.

"I said that... And shouldn't have." Callie nodded, "it was inappropriate."

Helen shook her head. "I-it's okay, Calliope. We...have a history," she nodded.

"And you're starting a new history with someone else." She nodded. "It's really not okay."

"It doesn't mean my feelings here just die, Calliope. It...will all be complicated, I'm sure. I have a healthy view of sexuality, you know that. As does Arizona. Just because we talk about something doesn't mean action will follow. Reminiscing is healthy and normal," she nodded.

"Okay.." Callie nodded. "You're starting to sound like the psychiatrist I married." She smiled, "all analytical."

She chuckled and sighed as she felt the baby unlatch, his eyes hooded as he was about to drift off. "Could you pass me a rag? I need to burp him. And I am that woman, Calliope," she smiled as she fixed the gown. "I don't' know how to be anyone but me. Some days I wish I did, however."

Callie handed her a rag, and nodded, "we like you... Everyone loves you, just how you are."

Helen shook her head. "Oh, there are going to be times he'll hate me," she nodded. "He'll learn to be the best man we can muster," she nodded. "And it will hurt at times, for all of us. But he is very worth it."

"I agree." Callie nodded, leaning down and kissing the top of Timothy's head. "I'm not sure what else I can say. Except I'm happy you're okay, and I'm happy he's here and healthy."

"And I'm glad he's ours, Calliope. I won't ever regret that," she shook her head earnestly.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days had passed and Helen and Timothy were at Arizona's apartment. Given her condition, as much as she yearned to be with her now-lover, she was a good 6 weeks from being able to. Well, penetratively speaking. That didn't stop her from teasing and working Arizona up. Even when she had pains, she'd still nibble Arizona's neck or husk her voice just so. "I am so," she yawned. "Exhausted. He has so much energy already," she smiled, padding toward the couch where Arizona was holding Timothy. "I...don't want to press it now, but I want you to be mom-something," she nodded as she sat next to the pair.

"Sit here with us and rest... You should be curled up in bed letting me take care of you, instead of being so insistent on being independent." Arizona spoke, turning to look at Helen. A gurgle and a coo took her attention back to Timothy. "Isn't that right, jellybean? Mommy needs to rest and recoup. Yes, she does!" She kissed his chubby little cheeks and nestled him back against her chest. "Mom-something? Have any ideas? And have you consulted his other mother?" She smiled.

Helen giggled, curling into her new family. "No on both counts. Well, I'm mommy. She's momma. What do you like the sound of? You're more than 'Auntie.' Really, you always were. I wouldn't trade Callie being his momma. I know she'll be amazing. But you have been there just as much through this process."

"More... I was there more." Arizona nodded, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be proprietary, but it's the truth." She said quietly, rubbing Timothy's back. "I don't care what he calls me, as long as it's something sweet." She smiled at Helen, and kissed her forehead.

Helen shot her a gentle glance. "I know you were, darling. Calliope knows too, trust me. I'm being gentle and not broaching it with her yet but no, think on it. Think of what you want to be called. Mammacita?

"No... No mammacita. Please, no." Arizona shook her head, "and I'm sorry... I need to shut up about all that. He's here, you're here. That's all that matters."

"I...right, sorry," she nodded. "Well then think!" She grinned.

"Mama Z? Hmm... What do you think, Tim? What would you like to call me?" She leaned him down, and laid him on her lap, "hmm? Baby boy?" She couldn't help but laugh when he gurgled once more and kicked and flailed. "That doesn't help me, Tim.."

Helen smiled warmly. Everything inside her was in love with her family. "I'm not sure there's a verbal translation for what he just called you," she cited. "Mama Z is good if you're good with that," she smiled. "I'll let Callie know in a few days. She's got that massive over-haul going on with JAICHO making it's rounds. She's trying to get Hunt on board helping out more but he's," she shook her head. "Hunt. He's all wrapped up in Yang's back and forth on leaving or staying."

"Pretty sure he cussed me out." Arizona nodded, and nudged Helen. "She wasn't happy about me taking a week or so off, so I'm sure she'll love that I have a new nickname." She thought for a moment, "I like Mama Z. Like Auntie Z, but... I don't know... Better?" She grinned, and looked over noticing Helen's eyes beginning to open and close more and more slowly, "relax, sweetie..."

Helen felt herself drifting. She felt safe and loved but she did hear Arizona talking. "You are more...you're as much his mother as Callie or I are," she added.

"I know that and you know that..." Arizona murmured. She turned, and pulled Helen against her, Timothy resting on her chest. "This is perfect." She whispered, kissing Helen's nose. "So very perfect."

She felt a flutter on her nose but was asleep before she could respond.

"_Mommy, Mama Z said we could get a puppy, please?" Helen sighed. She knew Arizona was vulnerable. His pleading Hazel eyes and her pregnant state were a deadly combination. _

_"Timothy Robin, I told you not to ask Mama Z. She's got too much going on. She's pregnant with your sister right now. I love you, darling and we'll get a pet someday. Right now we have you and your sisters," she smiled, kissing the boy's forehead. _

"_But they're no fun! And one's not even here! She's gonna be like Maddie and cry and poop all the time," he whined. _

_She felt the urge to correct her son but stopped. "Mama and Jes have Bruno. You can go see him any time. So please stop asking for awhile and go wash up, okay?" The boy sighed heavily and went to the bathroom. Helen shook her head with bemusement and wandered in to a heavily pregnant Arizona. "I don't care what you say, you look far sexier pregnant than I ever did," she smirked as she wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her. _

_"You're blind. I'm a whale." Arizona sighed, melting into Helen's embrace. "Are we sure there's just one in here... I swear it feels like a clown car full of babies." _

_Helen chuckled. "It is only one. You are gorgeous. Why do you think I want to," she whispered something dirty into Arizona's ear. "And Timothy has to stop asking you about a dog. If he keeps pressing I'll…" she thought hard. "Take away his books? Why are our children so not attached to toys like other kids?" Helen smiled as she kissed Arizona. "Maybe Madison will be," she smiled._

_"Or maybe this one will surprise us and be the wild child?" Arizona pointed to her belly. _

_Helen grinned. "I hope she has your eyes," she nodded. "We'll love her regardless, but that would be such an added bonus." She put her hand on Arizona's tummy and stroked. "Hello, my little darling. Mommy loves you so, so much." She looked at Arizona. "You're sure you want to go with that? I mean Timothy is getting older...he'd understand why Madison and this one calls you 'mommy' versus 'Mama Z' like he does." _

_"It's fine..." She nodded, "I promise." She grabbed Helen's hand and moved it to a different spot.. "Right there... She's kicking." Arizona smiled, watching Helen's face light up. _

_She got on her knees, still keeping her hand on the movement. She kissed the spot over and over. "My little lovebug is so active today. Did Mama Z have some sugar," she grinned up to her wife. "Calliope and Jes said they'd watch Madison along with Timothy this weekend. How does my wife feel about going to a nice spa retreat? New Mommy massage package." _

_"I... That sounds wonderful. She doesn't mind taking both of them?" Arizona asked, as the baby kicked more and more. _

_She shook her head. "I think Jes is getting all 'biological clock is ticking' and it's freaking her out. She seriously begged me to take Madison. So, I figured why not? I already booked the trip," she stood and kissed Arizona deeply. Like it had been kissing when Helen was pregnant, it was awkward, but the women found ways. _

_"I was thinking of names earlier... Emerie Grace?" Arizona asked, out of the blue, something she figured Helen was used to at this point in the pregnancy. "I know we've been tossing a bunch around, but that one just popped up in my head." She smiled her super magic smile, and pressed another kiss to her wife's lips. _

_Helen smiled. "It sounds lovely but what does Emerie mean? I mean I just want our children to have strong names," she wandered over to the computer after kissing Arizona. She went to Google and typed the question. She looked at Arizona and grinned. "It is perfect," she came back. "like her Mama being named for a battleship, she's going to be brave," Helen nodded. "Almost like calling her Arizona Junior." _

_"I hadn't even researched it yet." Arizona smiled, "is that really what it means? I... She's going to be my shadow, I do believe." _

_Helen nodded. "Well Timothy, then Madison, and now Emerie last in line. But never forgotten," she shook her head. She came over and knelt again. "Emerie Grace, you are going to be such a loved little girl. We can't wait to meet you." She lifted Arizona's shirt just enough and kissed. _

Arizona was close to dozing off herself now that Timothy had nodded off, and Helen as well, until she began mumbling something in her sleep.

"Just like you…" she said out loud. _"Timothy, set the table please. Did you finish your lessons?" She knew others might find it odd asking the child about lessons since he wasn't even four, but all his mothers were very much on the 'educate early' bandwagon. _

"What was that?" Arizona asked, thinking Helen was awake now, "just like me, what?" Nudging the woman beside her.

She roused slowly. "I...what?" She looked at Arizona, surprised to see the woman not pregnant and with a baby. She realized she must have been dreaming. "What, honey?"

"You were talking in your sleep... Who is Madison? And Emerie? And you were laughing and said something along the lines of 'just like you...' Were you dreaming again?" She asked, squeezing her lover's thigh.

She blushed. "Emerie was our daughter you were carrying. You looked incredible pregnant," she added. "And Madison was our daughter. She was an infant. Timothy was a little under four. You wanted to name the baby Emerie Grace so I looked it up. Emerie means 'Brave,'" her recall of details often surprised even Helen. "I can't be sure how old Madison was, I didn't see her. Judging myself, however, I'd assume she'd be nearing two. I think a two year spacing is healthy," she nodded. "It would be ideal if it were more like three to five, but we are on a time crunch. Anyhow, I went on about how if her name means brave, and you are named for a battleship, in a roundabout way she's Arizona Junior. You beamed broadly."

Arizona smiled at the sleepy ramble of another dream from Helen, about the possibility of an ever growing family. This had happened more than once since she and Timothy arrived home. "That... Is awesome." She nodded, "I like those names. We should definitely put those on a list."

Helen smiled and kissed Arizona. "I love you," she cuddled to her. Timothy began fussing and then all out crying. She reached for the baby, checking his diaper as she tried to soothe him. "Could you grab him a bottle, honey? I think someone is hungry." She knew their life was complicated and...different. She knew there would be highs and lows but in this moment, all that mattered was how good it felt to be 'home.'

"And I love you." She grinned as Timothy began to stir, she handed him off to Helen, and headed towards the kitchen to grab the bottle that Helen had asked for, warming it up and testing the temperature. "Here you go..." She smiled handing it off along with a burp cloth as she took her seat. She watched Helen as she kissed his forehead, soft soothing him with her voice. "You are breathtaking..." She whispered.

She looked at Arizona, feeding their son. "Thank you. Come here," she motioned with her head.

Arizona leaned over and rested her chin on Helen's shoulder, "Yes, dear? You beckoned?" She grinned.

She kissed her gently. "Take our son, please? I want to let you two bond," she sighed. "I have to call Calliope and check to see if she has time for him tonight. I don't think she could do over night yet, she needs her sleep I know. But she deserves time with our son too..."

Arizona gladly took Timothy back into her arms and finished feeding him. "_Our _son, huh?" She asked, smiling as she nestled more comfortably on the couch.

Helen nodded. "Like I said, you are as much a part of all this as Calliope. I don't see one as 'more' or 'less' important. If there was some legal way to finagle it, I'd have you added as an adoptive parent but to do that, Calliope would have to give up her rights and I won't ask that." She grabbed her phone and texted. **Would you like to spend time with our son tonight? If you are too tired to try having him overnight I understand.**

"I have been thinking...I don't know if I should go back to Seattle Grace..."

"I understand..." Arizona nodded, and gave her attention back to the baby in her arms. Helen's statement took her by surprise. "You... What? Why? No..." Arizona stuttered over her words

She sighed. "I love it, I do. Perhaps I might remain on the Board but I don't want to put Calliope in further awkward positions. I know she's told Sloan and I'm sure she's hinted something to Bailey. Not meanly, just perhaps Miranda asked 'Chief, shouldn't you be home with your wife and son?' And she gave some answer explaining I was being tended to by other family. Just a thought. I just don't want cause more waves than need be. I have been thinking the community hospital I'd volunteered at is still in need. There is also private practice where I can set my own schedule. That would be nice. No more night shifts. Being home at a set time even if you can't be...oh! I forgot. My mother is flying into town in a few weeks. Have...you told your folks yet about all this?"

"Oh.." She nodded. "Setting your own hours would be nice. I just... I don't want you to regret being on a set schedule and mine being erratic."

She shook her head. "I'll have Timothy. Or if Calliope does, I can tend to other things. You'll make time when I need you. I trust this. I...lost that trust with Calliope. You moved your schedule for us before he was even here; before we were yours. That says more than you know, Arizona."

"Okay." She nodded once again, and smiled. "I would've moved heaven and earth. And still would." She looked back over Timothy who was starting to nod off, "I haven't called them yet... I don't know how dad will react." She shrugged. "What'd your mom say?"

"He will be...him," she gave a half smile. "I will talk to him," she nodded. "Regardless of how, they are grandparents now. Your mother will be ecstatic. I swear she was picking out wedding venues the first time we met," she grinned. "She sobbed so hard at Calliope's and my wedding," she frowned. "She has known the state of my marriage for some time. I wasn't overly negative, of course. She told me to stop making excuses months back. She said she was happy I had you. Wondered why it took me so long to see who was the person there for me," she smiled. "She's very much looking forward to seeing you."

"I know, I remember. The car ride to your reception was... Bad enough. She kept asking why I didn't marry you. And that I'd lost my chance at joy. She was so... Dramatic." Arizona shook her head.

She kissed Arizona. "We will be planning our wedding before she knows it. I think she will turn into Momzilla," she grinned playfully. She checked her phone to see if Callie had replied.

_**I'd be happy to take him for a couple of hours. I can pick him up on my way home.**_

"I'm glad your mom doesn't hate me." Arizona nodded and kissed Timothy's nose. "I was afraid after we broke up, that she would."

Helen saw and smiled though she heard Arizona. "She was disheartened for me. She hurt for my hurt but she didn't hate you. I made the choice to remain friends. She never tried to sway or poison me against that. You know how she is. She knows she somewhat raised," she chuckled. "An intelligent young woman with a mind of her own. Instead of swatting my hand from a hot stove, she'd let me touch to learn. Not meanly, of course. I never touched the hot or even warm stove again," she nodded. "And Calliope is taking jellybean for a few hours tonight," she smiled.

"I look forward to seeing her then." Arizona smiled, "she always was a wonderful woman to talk to." She continued swaying side to side with Timothy snoring in her arms. "She is? Well, what would you like to do with those couple of hours without a baby around? I could take you to dinner?" She smiled.

Helen grinned. "I'd love to go to dinner with you," she nodded. "That would be lovely to feel like...more than a mom. Not that it's not great, but we need healthy senses of self apart from children. Not to the extent my parents took it, of course," she nodded. "I don't want to lose 'us' in being moms."

"We won't lose us..." Arizona reassured. "We'll be fine, I'm going to take amazing care of you from here on out."

Helen nodded and smiled. "I know. I just like to reassure myself sometimes. I don't regret Timothy or any of the other children we will have. I just have seen so many couples who wind up forgetting they are adult individuals, not just parents and the relationships suffer."

"Come here..." Arizona said quietly, leaning towards Helen's direction.

She did as asked curiously. "Yes?"

"Lean down here." She smiled, watching Helen do just that. She pulled Helen in for a kiss. "We won't suffer, we've suffered enough."

She kissed back soundly. "Mmm have I told you I want to ravage you and worship every inch of you at the same time?"

"You have, multiple times... We have to wait til you're healed." Arizona grinned, feeling a familiar tingle between her legs.

"I know," she pouted. "I just wanted you to know I want you."

"And I want you too, sweetie. More than you know. I'm planning a very special night when you get the all clear, I hope you know that." She grinned.

She physically shivered with anticipation. "I know you, Arizona. I...can't wait," she grinned. "I am going to get a shower if you'll watch Timothy?"

"He's perfectly fine. I'm going to stretch out and enjoy the quiet while you do that." Kissing the top of his head, she moved so that he was lying curled on her chest as she settled against the cushions.

Helen smiled and went to the bathroom. She turned on the water as she disrobed. It felt surreal how quickly everything had changed. One minute she was the Chief's wife expecting their baby. The next, their son was curled atop her new flame which was actually her former flame.

Arizona settled into the couch, and felt her eyes grow heavy as she clung to the little boy in her arms, who now snored peacefully against her. "Ssshhh, kiddo... Me and you... Mmm sweet dreams." She mumbled.

Helen washed her hair, humming to herself. As she finished up, she wrapped herself in a towel before padding out to find her sleeping loves. She smiled, kissing each but leaving the baby where he was. She grabbed her camera, snapping some pics for posterity. "I can't wait to see her pregnant," Helen breathed.

_"I don't wanna wear this! It's itchy!" _

_"Timothy Robin... Leave the tie around your neck. It doesn't go on your head. Who taught you that?" _

_"Uncle Mark."_

_"Ugh..." Arizona rolled her eyes, and readjusted the rogue accessory under the little boy's collar. "Are you going to be a good ring bearer today for your Mommy and I?"_

_"Yes! Best ever! I don't know what a ring bear is. Can I growl? And scare people?" _

_"Silly boy... No, you carry this pillow. And you stand really still, and then after, we'll eat cake." Arizona knelt down, the white beaded gown felt as though it weighed more than the entire wedding party combined, she made sure that Timothy looked presentable, so when Helen saw him, she didn't stress. _

_He rolled his eyes and murmured, "Fine." _

_"I hear someone coming." She grinned at the little boy, "sounds like mommy's dress... Remember the 'whoosh, whoosh' sound?"_

_"Yes! Mommy is that you?!" He yelled running to the door, and peeking outside. "Mama Z said you can't see her yet.. It's bad luck." _

"_Yes my little prince, it is. Are you being good for Mama Z? I really could have dressed him, darling," her voice sing-song with her happiness. _

_"Shhh... I wanted you to be surprised. Though we are having trouble with him keeping his tie off of his head." Arizona leaned against the door, making a face at Timothy. _

_"I wanna wear my tie like uncle Mark taught me." He giggled and peeked around to Helen. "Please mommy?"_

_She took a deep breath, getting on her knees gently before her son. "Sweetheart, this is a very, very special moment for Mama Z and me. Could you please wait until we go to the big party? And then you can," she nodded. "We can compromise. You look like we need you while it's serious, and then all bets are off, okay?" She hoped Arizona wouldn't mind the compromise. _

_Arizona stood and shook her head, and smiled at Timothy. "You have your mommy's dimples, and ability to negotiate, you know that?" She leaned over and kissed his cheek, making sure not to let Helen see her. _

_He grinned and chirped. "I know." _

"_I love you, darling. Everything will be perfect because I'm marrying my everything. Timothy will be the gentleman we raised or … I will take away his Science kit," she looked sternly at their son. _

"No, don't take his science kit..." Arizona mumbled, attempting to negotiate her dream. "He'll throw a fit."

Helen set her tablet down and kissed Arizona's cheek softly. "I wouldn't take Timothy's science kit."

"Hmmm?" Arizona opened her eyes slowly, and then looked down at the bundle in her arms. "I was... Dreaming."

She smiled. "I figured. You were telling me not to take his science kit away. I assume you were telling me about Timothy," she kissed her again.

"It was our wedding day, and he kept putting his tie around head. So you told him to be good, or else you'd take his science kit." She spoke quietly, mindful of the bundle on her chest.

Helen chuckled. "Oh dear. I'm assuming my attempt at compromising wasn't working any other way?"

"No, you made him promise to wear the tie like he was supposed to, and then he could go wild at the reception." She turned a head and grinned at Helen.

She chuckled. "Perhaps I was adding incentive. It sounds like a beautiful dream."

"It was, did you get your... Nevermind, I can smell your body wash." She nodded, kissing Timothy's cheek.

She smiled and kissed Arizona softly. "Thank you for buying me some until I can get things packed at the house. Which reminds me, they are going to start showing it soon. We should get to looking for our little slice of Heaven."

"You're right." Arizona nodded, beginning to sit up, as Timothy started to stir. "I picked up a book of listings last night when I grabbed our dinner." She pointed towards the counter. "And... I might have a couple of houses for us to look at."

Helen smiled, picking up the stirring baby. "Aw, that's sweet. Do you have thoughts in mind of what you want and have to have? We could...build our own dream home. I have more than the resources to do it…"

"I'm happy as long as I have you and Timothy with me." She sat up and stretched.

"Well, from our dreams, it sounds as though we'll need room for the kids," she smiled, sitting next to Arizona. "I think we both need space for just us - offices or a den. Whichever you'd prefer. I'd love them to have a playroom indoors and enough space outdoors for a play fort or something. Just, everything I never had for stimulating, creative play."

"Okay then... Perhaps we should just look for land and build a dream home, like you suggested."

"The home Callie and I built would be ideal except I want something clean," she nodded. "Something 'ours.'"

"We'll make it happen, sweetie. Whatever you want." She smiled, "I mean it."

She kissed Arizona softly. "I know. Things will be cramped for awhile then, here. Unless we get a two-bedroom apartment in the interim?"

"I... We can." Arizona nodded, "we have a little longer still, until he's sleeping in his own room. We can move into something a little bigger if this is too small for you. I know you're used to a big house."

"Honey, I don't mind," she kissed Arizona softly. "I am just meaning in terms of having my things and his, I don't want you feeling cramped. But I will get on looking for land in a good area, okay?"

"I'm not worried about feeling cramped, I'm just happy you're both here with me and healthy." She smiled, "I'll see what I can find out on a larger apartment."

Helen kissed her again. "We are happy to be here. It is just it will more than likely take awhile to get the house built. It took nearly three months to just draft what Calliope and I had. Though I don't think we will use Brenda again. She was slow as molasses."

Arizona looked down at Timothy as he cooed, "he's such a happy baby. He'll be happy anywhere we are." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek and then to Helen's. "Okay, well... We have a plan. Bigger apartment leading up to a house. I... Certainly didn't foresee this a few months ago."

"I didn't either but I don't regret this. I...am scared. This all feels so good I keep waiting for something to go wrong."

"Whatever comes...we'll get through it together. Promise." She took Helen's hand and squeezed it. "No matter what."

She nodded and kissed Arizona's hand. "Calliope should be here soon. Where would you like to go to dinner?"

"Antonio's?" She smiled, knowing it was Helen's favorite. "My treat."

"You are too sweet to me," she smirked and kissed Arizona deeply. "I will go pack his diaper bag for Calliope."

"Okay." She returned the kiss, and took Timothy while Helen packed the bag. "Come here, little man. You are smiling... Look at you." She kissed his cheeks, and rubbed his nose with her own.

Helen stopped for a moment to watch. It melted everything inside her to see the love Arizona had for their son. "Is it weird to say I want to take you so hard right now and make you see God?"

Arizona looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, "a little? Yes, because I'm holding your son, and you haven't been cleared by the doctor for that yet." She watched Helen's face fall, and interjected. "But... I've felt that for you for some time, so I get it."

"I can't help it. Seeing how you are with him is … it causes a mix of emotions. From pure joy to, 'I want to fuck you so badly.' I guess it's like women whose husbands don't do laundry and they come in to them doing laundry and just get overwhelmingly aroused."

She chuckled, and shook her head. "I promise you... When we can, it'll be unforgettable, and I'll even toss in a round of naked laundry for you."

Helen grinned. "I will hold you to that," she winked.

Within the hour, Callie arrived looking a little frazzled but tried to be civil. "Calliope, hello. Do you need a hand getting Timothy in your car?" She asked gently, handing their son to her.

"I... Um..." She glared past Helen to Arizona. "No, no... I've got it. His car seat is waiting for him. You're welcome to walk down with me, if you want to make sure he's okay."

"It isn't to make sure he's fine, Calliope. I will help you out with the diaper bag. It's simply being polite. I trust our son to you." She took the bag with bottles and sundries, following Callie out. The tension was palpable.

Callie nodded as they got to the elevator. "I'm sorry..." She spoke, looking up at Helen from to Timothy. "I just... Her presence angers me. I'm trying."

Helen nodded as they got in. "I understand. You did surprisingly well. This is a complicated situation and I am very sorry for it. We...haven't done anything." She didn't know why she had a need to explain herself but she did.

"I don't need to know when or if you have sex." Callie shook her head and made a face. "I just... I don't. I've seen her 'eye fuck' more times than I care to count, so... We're good." She took care to cover Timothy's ears when she used course language.

Helen winced at the words. "I...sorry. Over sharing. Something I'm well-versed in doing." The elevator got to the lobby and they continued toward Callie's car. She set the bag next to their son in the back as Callie buckled him in. "May I kiss him goodbye?"

Callie nodded, "yes, I recall... Over sharing a lot." She smiled at the memories, as they headed towards the car. She moved and motioned Helen towards Timothy. "I'm not going to keep you from our son, I'm a bitch... But I'm not heartless. I'll have him back in a couple of hours."

"You're neither, Calliope," she came over. "You be good, little man. You let mama just love on you and have fun, okay?" She leaned down and kissed him. "We can swing by. Arizona is taking me to dinner. So you don't have to run around so much."

"Sweet of her." Callie nodded, "okay, that's fine. Just text me when you're close, and I'll have him ready." She smiled, half just being polite and the other watching Helen interact with the child.

She stood and nodded. "Will do. I...have an urge to hug you but I don't know if that's appropriate anymore or not?"

Callie opened her arms and motioned Helen in, "you can... We can hug." She nodded.

She leaned in, hugging Callie. "You two have fun. I love you," she smiled softly.

"He loves you too." She smiled, and got into her car, and waving before pulling out of the parking lot.

She wanted to correct Callie but the woman was gone before she could. She went back upstairs and smiled. "So, just two women...all alone," she looked at Arizona with a grin.

"Yes?" Arizona nodded, "two women who have dinner reservations." She grinned playfully.

"Dammit," Helen pretended to grumble. "I told Calliope we would pick Timothy up on our way home. I hope that was alright?"

"I am not having you tease me and not be able to act on it, I... Don't want to hurt you." She smiled, standing and making her way towards Helen, and pulling her into a kiss. "That's perfectly okay, I can be civil." She grinned.

She nodded and hugged. "Thank you. I know you'll do fine. She's trying, oddly."

"Good. Less stress on you. I hope."

"It's still stressful. Just knowing how hard this really is on her is so painful…"

"I... After all she put you through... The lonely nights, the fights.. You still feel sorry?" Arizona shook her head.

She sighed heavily. "I have never cheated on anyone, Arizona. You know this. I don't regret anything except hurting her. You know how I am," she explained.

Arizona sighed, "Physically... You haven't... Nevermind. I understand your feelings, I just, she hurt you and neglected you and..." She shook head again. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just pissed at her personally."

"I think I need to lie down. If you want to go to dinner without me, I understand." She felt hurt and alone that Arizona didn't seem to understand.

"No.. Helen..." Arizona grasped her hand, "I'm sorry, I get that you love her. I do. I'm sorry, I won't say another word. I'm here to support you. Take care of you and love you no matter what." She pulled Helen into a kiss.

She kissed Arizona back and held her. She felt tears silently roll down her cheeks. Everything was a confusing mess and it was her fault.

Arizona felt Helen shudder in her arms, and pulled back, looking her over. "Troy? Sweetie..." She pulled her back into a tightly. "Come here." She walked her towards the couch and sat down, embracing her. "Talk to me."

She followed and felt so small as she crumpled onto the couch. "I ruin everything.

You'd be better off with Jen. I should have just let myself stay lonely with Calliope," she nodded.

"No, nope... Don't. Don't do this.." Arizona rubbed her back, kissing her forehead. "I'm not happy with anyone but you. You don't ruin anything, not at all." She rocked Helen gently in her arms, was this the beginning of the end already? Arizona's thoughts were in a million different places as she tried to soothe the woman in her embrace. She started silently questioning everything, what if Helen was sinking into a post-partum depression, what if Arizona wasn't cut out for this, what if she just single handedly screwed up her joy?


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Again we own nothing but the idea and where it's going. We hope you enjoy! If you have thoughts or constructive criticism, please share.**_

Life was finally feeling like it was coming together. Helen felt on edge as she twirled her engagement ring looking through the binder of dress ideas. She was far from nervous about the idea of marrying Arizona. She'd dreamt of it so many times over the years they were apart. It subsided when she'd met and married Calliope, of course. However, as that marriage began to wane, again her mind would wander to Arizona. She took out her phone and texted. **I love you, darling. **

Timothy was soundly sleeping. While she missed Seattle Grace, it was easier for all for Helen to take up her own private practice away from everyone. She did keep in touch with some people, those who didn't completely shun her for what happened with Callie. Surprisingly, Kepner remained a close and loyal ally throughout everything. Perhaps her own trials and tribulations with Jackson made the young woman realize love was not so black and white but flecked with hues of grey.

_**And I love you, what do you want for dinner tonight? I'll be home soon. **_Arizona replied back as she sat at her desk, finishing up on a chart. She looked across her desk, photo frames adorned it. The past year had been a whirlwind. She smiled at the ultrasound photo, one of her engagement to Helen, and so many of Timothy, either alone or with one or both of them.

**Already made, darling. Calliope and Leah are coming over, remember?** It had been hard work and rough goings but for the sake of Timothy, the women managed to find ways to come together. Helen made it a point to have bi-monthly meals or get togethers. She got up from her desk and looked out on the expanse of the front yard. She hugged herself, smiling as she thought of little ones running in the yard playing while she and Arizona would sit on the porch swing, cuddled up enjoying the view.

_**I completely forgot. I was confused earlier when Callie said she'd see me later. Okay, I'm sorry... It's been busy today. How's my jellybean? **_Even though Timothy was now mobile, and a couple weeks shy of a year old, he was still 'Jellybean' to Arizona. Things had been strained somedays, but Arizona made a solid effort to be civil.

Helen smiled at the nickname and wandered over to his crib. "You are always going to be her Jellybean, you know," she cooed as she rubbed the boy's back. He stirred slowly as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. She took a picture and sent it. **We understand, honey. Drive safely. He'll be very happy you're home! **

She went and retrieved a bottle and picked the boy up, cradling him gently and smiling. She was always surprised how lucky they'd gotten. For as stressful as his birth was, Timothy was such a sweet, quiet baby. "You are such a good boy, Timothy," she smiled as she fed him. "So much like your Uncle Timothy," she nodded. "He was the best man I've ever known. He was very brave, like Mama Z. If I could have ever been in love with a man, it would have been him, hands down. But I loved Mama Z. She didn't know, but even then I wanted to marry her. But...life happened. I met and married Momma and we had you," she smiled as she noted that."

Arizona finished up, and gathered her things within the hour and headed towards home, she came into the house smelling dinner cooking, and Timothy giggling with Helen. "Mama Z is home!" She called out.

Helen beamed, carrying Timothy out with her. "Hello, darling," she kissed her fiance before handing her their son. He joyfully clapped and smiled before doing 'grabby hands' for Arizona.

"Hi, My Jellybean!" Arizona reached out her hands and took Timothy into her arms, and then leaned over, kissing Helen, "Hello, gorgeous, dinner smells wonderful."

The boy happily giggled and latched on. "He is such a Mama Z boy," she smiled warmly. "I'm glad. I hope Leah likes chicken. Remember Erin? That was a disaster..." She nervously fidgeted. "Can I get you a glass of wine while you tell us about your day?" She smiled.

"He is, and I love that." Arizona grinned, and kissed Timothy's cheeks. She put her things down inside the living room, and followed Helen into the kitchen, making faces and giggling with their little one. "I'm sure she will like it, Callie seems happier around the hospital than she did with Erin. Sam seems... More low maintenance than Erin ever was." She sat down in the floor with the little boy and helped him stand. "What've you done all day? Hmm?"

"Say I was mommys helper," she smiled to her loves.

"Mommy's helper, huh?" She looked at Timothy with a curious smile, he squealed and clapped. "Yes, you're a good helper for mommy." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Mmm, I love you so much, kiddo." She hugged him against her as he cuddled into her chest. "How was your day, sweetheart?" She smiled up to Helen, who handed her a glass of wine.

"It was good. Only one patient called in crisis so, worked through that. Read through research on some medications cross uses and such." She handed the stunning blonde the wine. "How was your day?" She took her own glass, doing some finishing touches to the salad.

"Oh, good. Good that you had a light day. Was this one good for you?" She pointed to Timothy, who was now sitting on her thigh, playing with her pocket. She nodded a thank you for the wine, and took a sip, placing it out of the child's reach. "My day was okay, there was a complication in one of my surgeries this morning, but it was mostly quiet."

Helen smiled, listening to her soon-to-be wife talking about work. "I'm sorry for the complication. I know though you have incredible surgical skills," she smiled. "He was an angel. I swear I'm starting to question if the concept of karma exists. After everything I did to get to where I am, I keep waiting for some amount of holy he-ck," she paused, correcting herself in front of the baby. "To unleash. I mean, I don't wish it, of course. I just keep thinking it has to be coming…" She took a sip of her wine, taking a seat at the island as they spoke.

She turned and looked at Timothy. "Just don't start smoking pot, and getting girls pregnant in high school, okay kid?" She chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

The baby just happily smiled and made kissy lips as Arizona kissed him. "I...huh?" Helen looked confused. "First off, he won't ever touch drugs because he knows all his mothers will string him up by his what fors," she smiled. "And secondly, he will know how to treat women and girls, no matter how his hormones react."

"You said you were waiting for karma... I'm just saying, he's good now... He'll probably rebel in his teen years. I... Was a brat as a child and then wonderful as I got older." Arizona grinned.

Helen chuckled, recalling the conversations with Arizona's parents and Tim about Arizona's behaviors as a youngster. "I think perhaps we are just blessed and need to remember that. We were actually talking earlier about his namesake," she smiled.

"Oh! You were talking about uncle Tim without me, huh?" She tickled the little boy's tummy, eliciting a giggle. "I see how it is!" She blew a raspberry getting more giggles in the process.

Helen smiled. "Well, we had a lot of downtime waiting for you to get home. So, we just started chatting. He's a surprisingly good listener," she winked. "I told him how if I'd been able to love a man, I think Tim would have been the only one. But how even then, you were the only person I wanted to marry…" she felt a lump form in her throat recalling.

"And _now_, you're marrying me." She smiled, "I would've been pissed if you married Tim, not going to lie."

Helen chuckled. "I am indeed. I am just letting you know. He had your eyes and hair," she nodded. "But he lacked the breasts," she grinned.

"And I have wonderful ones!" She giggled, covering Timothy's ears, and kissing his head. "What time are our guests getting here?" She asked, moving to get up, then picking up the little boy, and hefting him onto her hip.

She sipped her wine before looking at her watch. "If Calliope doesn't get some emergency, within the next few-" before she could finish, the doorbell rang. "Apparently no emergency," she looked shocked and headed toward the door. It did unnerve Helen slightly that following their marriage falling apart over Callie's schedule with work, the woman now seemed to be making genuine time for her new lovers. She opened the door and hid her upset. "Welcome, Calliope, Leah," she politely hugged and kissed each woman on the cheek as they came in.

Arizona made her way to the door of the kitchen, Timothy on her hip. "Hi, ladies... Come in!" She smiled, as the baby on her hip squealed with joy upon seeing Callie. "There's Mamma..." She pointed.

The smiling baby did grabby hands for Callie as Helen let the women inside. She smiled, taking the boy. "You are getting so big, little man," she cooed. "Helen, could we trouble you for some wine? Leah's had a bad day."

The woman made a slight face. "Callie, it's fine. Shepherd was right. I'll be okay." Helen looked between the women.

"I...will go get that wine anyway," she smiled and ducked off to the kitchen.

Arizona made a face, "Uh, oh... What happened today?" She motioned them towards the living room, grinning as Timothy squealed and giggled at Callie.

Leah sighed heavily. "I - we, the interns, we assisting with a very simple removal of a tumor on the frontal cortex of the patient. Jo was spouting off all the right answers but Shepherd turned to me to do the procedure. I kept trying to bow out but," she sighed heavily again. "Got close to nicking a nerve. I didn't, fortunately," she nodded.

Helen returned, drinks in hand and gave them to the women. Callie gave a thankful nod, still holding the boy.

"Thanks," Leah said as she took the drink. She watched Callie with Timothy, a soft smile on her lips. "May I hold him?" She looked to all three women as she sat her drink down.

"I'm fine with that," Helen smiled

"We all have those moments in the OR." Arizona nodded, "especially those early years... I had one too many close calls, I still do. Stuff happens, thing is.. It's how you handle it." She smiled, watching as Callie handed Timothy off to Leah.

The intern smiled, cooing at the baby before looking up at Arizona. "True." She turned her focus back on the smiling baby for a moment. "I don't know how you all do this. He is the happiest child I think I've ever seen!"

"He is.." Callie smiled, "I attribute that to his Mommy." She smiled back to Helen.

Helen noticeably blushed. "I think we all work well together for the sake of him," she nodded. "It hasn't been easy, I won't lie. But at the end of the day, I think we are all capable of focusing on the bigger picture and Timothy."

"He makes it an easy job." Arizona nodded, grinning at the baby, "yep.. You do, kiddo!"

"How was that surgery earlier, Arizona?" Callie asked, "I heard there was a complication."

"I... Yeah, the kid tried to bleed out, kind of scary for a bit, but I got it back under control. I cried it out in my office before I came home." She smiled.

Helen squeezed Arizona softly. "Why didn't you tell me all the details, honey?"

Callie sat with a slightly triumphant smirk on her lips but didn't say anything. She forced herself to focus on her date.

"I just... I walked in and saw you and Timothy and figured my energy was better spent enjoying you both." She spoke, looking back at Helen.

Helen nodded. "I understand. You all have incredibly hard jobs. What is to be will be. At times I have contemplated why I didn't take the surgical route. I just found more intrigue with the brain and mental illness. I will say, I appreciate those of you who see that as a valid issue in treating patients as well," she smiled to all the women in the room.

Leah smiled and nodded. "Hey, mental stuff can screw people up. Look at Ross. I mean, not that he's a bad guy, but he did completely snap in front of everyone," Helen nodded at the observation.

"We all have very important aspects to our jobs." Arizona nodded, "we all respect what you do as well, Helen. Don't we ladies?" She smiled at Callie and Leah.

Callie took a deep breath and nodded. "We do, Helen. Your field is very relevant to a number of others, even if people are too dumb to know that," she smiled and cooed at their son.

Helen blushed. "Well, dinner is ready any time anyone is hungry!"

Arizona nodded, and picked up on the malice in Callie's voice and comment, but ignored it. Something she'd learned to do over the past year. "I for one, am very hungry. Shall we?" She asked, motioning the other women into the dining room.

Helen felt the shift but didn't say anything. She nodded and motioned everyone. "Okay, well to the kitchen, please. Arizona, would you take Timothy please and have him laid down for now?"

"Sure." She nodded, reaching for Timothy who leaned into her arms happily, he waved at everyone and cooed. "Nap time, big guy." She smiled, heading off to his room, "I'll be back in a bit, start without me." She smiled to Helen.

Helen smiled, watching Arizona take the baby to his nursery. "She really is a phenomenal mother." She stated as she escorted the other two women into the kitchen. "How are you doing, Calliope?" She asked sincerely as she started plating.

Callie quietly scoffed when Helen mentioned how well Arizona had adjusted to motherhood. She shook her head when Leah looked at her funny. "I'm...great." She smiled.

She watched her ex's body language closely. "Calliope, please. What is going on. Something has you riled," she noted as she put some salad on her plate.

"Nothing, she's just... Chipper." She shook her head.

"She deals with children," Helen countered. "Do you want some dour, depressed run of the mill surgeon dealing with Timothy?"

"Well... No." She answered, "she's not telling you all the details of her days.. I noticed." She grinned slightly, "is that new?"

Helen nodded. "Then, no. Period. I do not go into detail on my more complex cases. I didn't with you," she noted. "Did you ever know a thing about the woman who was sexually abused from at least 3 onward? No." She answered the rhetorical question.

Callie nodded, and shrugged her shoulders. "I... Really am trying. I have been for months. I try to not say things in front of our son." She motioned between the two of them.

"I know," Helen nodded. "This is a complex situation. I give you that, Calliope. But this is my life." She added.

"I know." She looked over to Leah who was sitting quietly at the table. "I guess a small part of me wished after all this time, she'd piss you off enough to reconcile with me." She shrugged her shoulders, grabbed her plate and headed towards the table and sat down beside of Leah.

"Well... It took two run throughs of Goodnight Moon, and three rounds of twinkle twinkle little star, but he's fast asleep." Arizona grinned, washing her hands and grabbing a plate.

She felt stunned as she sat there thinking over what Callie had said. She didn't think too deeply or too long before Arizona came back. She smiled at the woman. "Thank you, darling. Please come grab a seat," she smiled.

Arizona filled her plate with food, and took her seat beside Helen, reaching her hand to squeeze the woman's thigh. "So, what did I miss?" She smiled.

Callie noticed that Helen seemed shocked by her admission, and smiled internally at her fidgeting. She leaned over and kissed Leah's cheek and sat back up. "Oh, not much I don't think." She smiled across to Helen.

She swallowed and kissed Arizona softly. "No," she shook her head. She knew she'd have to tell her what Callie had said but now was not the time or place. How and why did the skilled surgeon still want her?

"I see." Arizona nodded, "well, um... Our wedding seems to be coming together somewhat, isn't it, Helen?" She asked, unsure where to lead the conversation otherwise.

She nodded. "It is. I'm quite happy. I'd love to have you come, Calliope, but would understand if you'd rather not. Is everyone's food okay?"

"I don't see a reason for me not to be there, I mean... We're all civil, and Arizona was at ours, so..." She smiled. "This is wonderful." She nodded, pointing to her plate. Leah nodded along as well, agreeing that everything was delicious.

Helen nodded. "True but the circumstances were vastly different. I just didn't want you to feel forced into a situation you were unhappy with."

"I appreciate the invitation, and I'll try to be there. And be nice." She smiled. "For you and Timothy."

"Personally..." Arizona started, "I would love to see you there. You're my boss, and well... We're all a part of each other's life whether we want to be or not."

Helen smiled. "And of course you are very welcome to bring a guest," she motioned to Leah.

"I uh...don't know if we are that serious," the intern blushed.

"Leah... You're welcome to come as well, as yourself or a guest. I've worked with you, multiple times." Arizona smiled, "we'd love to see you there."

She beamed. "I'd love to! You two will make beautiful brides."

Helen finished up her salad and smiled. "Thank you, Leah. Arizona is quite right. We will get the invites off next week. I honestly can't wait to see Arizona in her dress," she gushed.

Arizona shook her head, "I won't look nearly as beautiful as you will." She nodded, kissing Helen's cheek, she knew she was pushing things, but Callie made sideways comments too.

Helen grinned. "We will both look better out of them," she kissed her deeply.

Callie rolled her eyes and audibly sighed. "Okay... How about we change the subject."

Helen raised a brow. "I'm sure you and Leah are physically intimate a great deal, Calliope. You didn't used to be one to shy away from such conversation."

"I'm not comfortable discussing what you and her do." Callie spoke, pointing between Arizona and Helen.

"How about what you and Leah do, then?" She knew the line she was crossing and didn't care.

Callie blushed, and shook her head. Leah grinned, and blushed. "What we do is none of your concern, Helen." Callie glared.

Helen looked completely in her element. "No it isn't of concern I was offering it as a more tolerable conversation for you," she folded her hands calmly.

"I'm going to go check on Timothy." Arizona nodded, excusing herself from the table.

Helen knew she'd apologize to Arizona later. She looked gently at her ex. "What other topic of conversation would you prefer then, Calliope? Frankly I'm rather surprised by what you'd said before," she finished her wine.

Callie shook her head and put her fork down, propping her elbows on the table. "What do you mean? My comment about her pissing you off? Why does that surprise you?" She asked, "clearly you never notice those that you break it off with still love you." She didn't mind that Leah sat beside of her eating in an awkward silence. "Yes, it's been a year... But, I still find myself pissed off that _she_ won." She spoke through gritted teeth and pointed towards the hallway.

Helen shook her head. "There isn't a a winning here, Calliope. It is a complicated situation all around. In some ways it would be easier had we not ended on so many levels. But as attentive as you are with Leah and Erin prior...you weren't that with way with me."

"I... Helen... This year has changed me." Callie said softly, "you having Timothy, it just... Shifted my way of thinking. I'm sorry it wasn't sooner." She shrugged.

She reached her hand for Callie's and squeezed it. "He is the best thing we ever did." She nodded. She waited for Arizona.

"I agree." Callie nodded, this had been one of their more emotional dinner gatherings, and Callie was exhausted. "I... Hate to cut this short, I think maybe it's best we go." She suggested, "it's not... It's been one of those days, and I'm just in a mood."

Arizona sat in Timothy's room, rocking him gently, even now he wanted to cuddle and be rocked and sung to. Things were entirely too heavy and awkward in the dining room, she waited and bided her time, softly humming lullabies to the little one.

She nodded and didn't ask her ex to stay. "I understand." She got up and walked over, showing the pair out. "Thank you for coming by."

"Perhaps next time will be better." Callie smiled. "Give Timothy kisses from me? Let him know Mamma loves him?"

"Thank you, Dr. Fisher." Leah smiled, as she followed Callie out the door. "It was a lovely dinner."

"You're quite welcome. And Calliope, you will call him tonight and tell him, please? He lights up when you do. I swear my son adores everyone but me," she teased.

Callie nodded, "of course I will. I'll FaceTime him in a bit." She opened Leah's door and helped her inside, "and Helen.." She called out, "he adores you too. Just like the rest of us." She smiled, climbing into the car before heading off.

She shut the door gently before heading to the nursery. She stood at the doorway watching Arizona for a moment. "Hey..."

"Hi..." She smiled up at Helen as Timothy stirred in her arms. "I was just trying to stay out of your way." She nodded, kissing the boy's cheek.

She came over, kneeling beside her loves. "I am sorry. Callie had...made a comment while you were gone about wishing in all this time you'd anger or hurt me enough that I'd reconcile with her. I...was stunned. I got back on my hind legs, so to speak, and tried proving how very much in love with you I am. I'm sorry."

"It's... She did? I... It's okay. I thought after all this time she was better about things." Arizona shrugged. "Have I.. Angered you?" She asked, speaking softly, not making eye contact with Helen.

She shook her head, putting her hand on Arizona's knee. "Darling, no! The only thing that ever hurt was when we broke up years ago. I haven't been happier. I mean yes Callie made me happy," she added. "But you...love and took to Timothy without hesitation. If I even thought to be upset for no reason, I think of you with our son and any upset is just gone. I love you, Arizona. I am in love with you. More and more everyday." Her eyes shone with tears.

Arizona frowned, and reached to dry the edges of Helen's eyes. "I love you too. And I'm so in love with you, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you again, I'm sorry." She leaned over and kissed Helen's cheek. "I love him too, I'd do anything for him. And you."

She kissed Arizona deeply. "And we love you. I can't wait to be your wife," she held her. "I think he is ready for sleep. How about we go practice for another?" She grinned.

She grinned and nodded, "I think that'd be a wonderful idea." She stood, and put Timothy in his crib after soft kisses from both herself and Helen. She took Helen's hand and led her out of the room. "Come on, beautiful."

Helen swooned into the kiss and dreamily smiled as they walked. She wrapped her arms around Arizona and kissed her neck. "You are so incredibly sexy. And watching you with our son is..." She moaned and sucked her fiancé's pulse point.

Arizona hummed, dragging Helen behind her. "Is what, sweetie?" She played dumb for a moment. "You're the sexy one, all defensive earlier." She turned and kissed Helen's cheek.

She smiled, kissing Arizona back. "I love you," she began undressing Arizona slowly, savoring the view.

Arizona allowed Helen to enjoy herself as she undressed her. She smiled at her fiancé, "and I love you...and I love it when you do this."

She growled hungrily, leaning in and kissing her love deeply. "You are so hot. I love being slow because it keeps me on edge between being romantic and wanting to take you so hard." She let her hands reach and cup Arizona's breasts.

Arizona moaned, and arched against Helen, running her hands over the other woman's body. "You're the perfect mixture of romantic and animal. And I love that about you." She leaned forward kissing Helen's lips, as she reached for the hem of her shirt.

Helen grinned, letting Arizona undress her. "I love when you tease me via text when I'm at work. I...love everything about you." She worked Arizona's pants down.

She leaned forward and kissed down Helen's neck, nibbling against her skin as she moved. "Mmm... I should do that more." She grinned, pushing Helen's pants over her hips, and squeezing her ass. "Bed... Now."

She groaned in pleasure and complied. "Mmm wanna spank me?" She teased, wiggling her ass.

"Oh, Troy. Always the naughty girl." Arizona grinned and swatted Helen's perfectly round ass, leaving a pink handprint on the milky skin. "Lie down on your back, please?" Arizona asked nicely, trailing her fingers lightly over her fiancé's skin.

Helen moaned and gasped at the spanking. "Mmmmm for you," she grinned as she turned over. She teasingly cupped her sex, covering her breasts.

"Oh, we're modest now?" Arizona grinned, crawling so that she hovered over the woman. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Helen kissed deeply back, smiling before opening her arms. "I like teasing sometimes," she smirked before kissing Arizona's neck.

"I know you do." She grinned into the kiss, taking Helen's hands and pinning them above her head as she leaned back down and kissed her again, she ground her hips against her fiancé.

"Ohhhh fuck you know what you taking charge does," she mewed, arching her pelvis up.

"Makes you wet." Arizona growled, grinding against her again. She kissed down Helen's neck, and sucked at the skin beneath. "You feel so good." She grinned.

Helen whimpered and arched. "You feel fucking better." Her fiancé had her in such heat she couldn't think to be ladylike.

Arizona continued kissing down Helen's neck and across her chest, taking a taut nipple between her teeth, and flicking her tongue over it. She drug her hands down over the woman's body, palming the other breast in her hand.

She could no longer form words. Her body surged and rushed for the sensations Arizona was skillfully ministering. She writhed beneath her, moaning and begging for more.

She grinned, slipping her other hand between the two of them, and dipping her fingers between Helen's wet folds, pressing her thumb against her clit, and felt her arch against her.

"Oooooooh fucckkkk," she groaned as Arizona fucked her. "God baby you..." She threw her head back, riding Arizona's hand.

"I what?" Arizona asked, kissing back up to Helen's lips, as she continued her ministrations.

"You are a fucking goddess," she moaned, kissing hungrily back. It still never failed to amaze her how her body reacted to the beautiful blonde. "I'm….fuck I'm almost there," she rode harder, her breasts bouncing.

Arizona curled her fingers and began a different rhythm, hoping to push the woman into her climax. She hummed against her fiancé's skin, as she kissed down her neck once more, stopping to nibble at her earlobe. "I want you to cum for me, my Troy..."

Helen knew Arizona knew she owned her. As many times as they'd made love previously, and even over the past year, it was still invigorating. Arizona just knew every button and pushed it with delicious abandon. "FUCKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEEE," she screamed as her body tensed and released in one of the best orgasms she'd ever had.

Arizona grinned and held Helen tightly as she came down from her high, she pulled her hand up from between them. "Open your eyes.." She whispered, as she began to lick her fingers clean. She smiled, knowing it drove Helen wild, she then pressed her lips to her fiancé's and teased her tongue inside.

As she opened her eyes, she felt another jolt watching Arizona lick her juices from the skilled fingers. She went to moan but felt the tender to kiss to her lips. She kissed back, sucking Arizona's tongue as she wrapped her body around Arizona's and easily flipped them. She grinned in triumph as she looked down at her. "You know you've woken the sleeping beast," she took her lovers hands and pinned them to the bed. "And now, she's going to devour you."

Arizona moaned and arched. "She is?" She asked, a smile dancing across her lips. "I offer myself to this beast... She's so wonderful, and... I hope she's gentle." She winked.

She leaned down, kissing deeply before she moved her mouth and kissed and nibbled Arizona's neck. "She might," she hummed. To anyone else, talking about herself in third person might seem odd but to Helen, she loved giving the possessive side of herself a personality of its own.

Arizona moved her head, exposing her neck to Helen. "I love you, I love you..." She whispered.

She sucked and nibbled, careful not to leave a mark. "I," she kissed down Arizona's chest. "Love," she kissed again. "You," she grinned.

"You're so good to me." Arizona moaned, wriggling her arms loose, and raking her nails across Helen's back.

Helen grinned, raking her teeth over Arizona's nipple. "You're amazing to us," she nodded. She kissed down Arizona's torso, nibbling around her belly button before looking up. "I told you, she is going to devour you," she grinned before throwing Arizona's legs over her shoulders and leaning in. She dove her face in, licking and lapping like a starving woman.

Arizona arched violently, as Helen dove in. "Oh, god!" She clenched the bed sheets, white knuckling them in her grasp.

She sucked the stiff clit while she plunged three fingers deep inside, curling and thrusting. She needed Arizona to release for her. "Cum, baby. Give if to me," she purred.

Arizona slammed her eyes shut, "I'm seeing stars.." She moaned, and whimpered. "I'm so close."

Helen kept up her ministrations. She needed, she craved, for Arizona to give her everything.

Arizona threw her head back and let out a guttural moan. "Oh, dear god... Oh.. Helen.." She panted, as she fell over the edge of her climax.

She kept going, thrusting and pumping, pressing against Arizona's g-spot again and again. "Come baby. Come again!" she commanded.

"I... I don't think I... Oh god, right there." Arizona rocked against Helen's hand."

She kept fucking, kissing her fiance lovingly. "Cum baby. Cum for me. I need it. I want it."

Arizona finally allowed herself to release, she went weak in Helen's arms, and began sobbing.

Helen held her tenderly, rocking. "Baby, what happened. Di-did I hurt you?" she frantically looked around.

"N-no... I'm fi-fine.." She said between sobs, "I'm okay... I never thought I'd feel this again, and here we are. And I'm marrying you soon. And I just got overwhelmed." She reached to wipe her eyes.

Helen held her tenderly, rocking. "Oh, baby. Okay," she nodded in understanding. "You are so beautiful when you give this to me," she added.

"I love you.." Arizona whispered, burying her face in Helen's neck.

"I love you," Helen replied, rubbing Arizona's back.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you one and all for joining us again. This chapter packs a lot of punches and we hope you enjoy! If you do, feel free to drop us a line. If you don't, please leave constructive criticism. Thank you again for your time! We still own nothing but the idea here!**

She yawned softly and rolled over watching Arizona sleep. A gentle smile on her lips as she watched her fiancé's chest rise and fall with her respiration. She gently got out of bed and padded to the crib, picking up their son and coming back to bed. Helen knew it wouldn't be long before the surgeons alarm would sound. She gently kissed Arizona over and over while Tim giggled and cooed.

Arizona could feel the light kisses, and Timothy's kicks against her side. She brushed her hand over her face. "Five more minutes..." She mumbled. "Please? My alarm isn't going off." She rolled her head to the side to see Helen and Timothy smiling at her. "Morning..." She rasped.

Helen kissed her cheek again. "Oh this isn't better than waking up to that screeching alarm?" She feigned upset, Tim made grabby hands for Arizona.

"It is... Much better. I was just dreaming." Arizona replied, opening her arms to Timothy, who cuddled against her. "Good morning sweet boy." She smiled, kissing the little one.

"Of?" Helen asked gently, watching the two, knowing no dream could be better than their present reality.

"Just... You and I and this one." She said, pointing to Timothy, "and maybe one of those future sisters or brothers for Tim. She was blonde, and had your green eyes." Arizona smiled dreamily.

Helen chuckled. "So I'm mommy to the next one too? You know...I was thinking. What if we did have two more? You could carry my egg and I'd carry yours?"

"I... I never said you had to carry the next one." Arizona shook her head. "I like that idea though." She smiled, and kissed the top of Timothy's head.

Helen smiled. "I know you didn't. Just...that might be fun."

"I think it would be. I already know how wonderful you are pregnant." She smiled, "so you know, I really look forward to that."

She chuckled. "Apart from the slight bouts of morning sickness and emotional breakdowns? I don't know how you dealt with me, really. You were amazing, even before you knew I was yours," she kissed Arizona lovingly.

"It was an easy job... You were in need of help, and well...I didn't mind it at all. I loved you then, and wanted nothing more than to make you happy, and make sure you and this one were healthy." She kissed Helen in return. "I love you, and I'll take care of you for as long as I live."

Helen smiled and kissed back. "And I will do the same for you. How about you go grab your shower and we shall whip up your breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me." She smiled, kissing Timothy and then Helen before rolling out of the bed, and stretching before walking towards the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder, and watched Helen and their son giggle and play before she disappeared into the ensuite.

She watched her future wife walk away and picked up the smiling boy. She checked his diaper and wandered over to the changing table. "Who is my favorite little man? Yes you are. Such a bright, happy boy," she cooed as she retrieved his fresh diaper and cloths for wiping. She got him changed and held him on her hip as they went to the kitchen. As she set to fixing Arizona's breakfast she put him in his swing and kept talking. "And I know you will be the best big brother, like your namesake," she smiled.

Arizona finished up her shower and threw on her jeans and a tshirt, knowing she'd change into scrubs as soon as she got to the hospital. She headed into the kitchen, smiling as she heard Helen talking and their son squealing and giggling. "What is so funny in here?!" She popped around the corner, catching them in the midst of a giggle.

She smiled up at Arizona. "Oh nothing. I was just telling him how beautiful you'll be pregnant and that it's going to be our," she pointed between herself and Timothy. "Job to protect you and the brother or sister you'd be carrying. And then I blew a raspberry on his tummy. We are going to have a very busy day until 3. How about you?" She smiled as she set her loves oatmeal and fruit on the island.

"I've got a surgery before lunch, and then hopefully once I finish rounds, this afternoon, I'll be home. What has you two so busy today?" She asked, taking a seat, and beginning to eat her breakfast.

"I have patients and someone has a social engagement with daycare," she smiled. "Do you mind taking him with you to the hospital? Callie is taking him after her shift, remember."

"Yeah... I can do that. I forgot about Callie taking him, is she keeping him tonight?" Arizona continued eating, and grinning over at Timothy who seemed lost in the current toy in his hand.

She nodded. "It's her 'weekend' as it were. She cleared her schedule. So we are off mommy duty for two days. What ever will we do with him to supervise us?" She gave a coy grin.

"Oh I can think of a few things." Arizona nodded, "maybe I could take you out for a romantic evening? Show you a good time." She smiled, and finished her breakfast. She got up and put her dishes in the sink, and pulled Timothy out of his swing. "Come here kiddo." She kissed his cheek.

Helen smiled. "Oh now you'll take me out to get into my panties?" Tim giggled and gurgled. "I tried giving him his bottle but he fussed. He must not be hungry. Just let Alma know when you drop him off he might want one soon," she smiled. "And you'll need to take the big diaper bag, I'm sorry. So Callie has enough breast milk. I mean she can add in formula but she's been in a mood lately to keep him with the breast milk. Frankly I think he will be fine with baby food and formula now."

"Maybe..." Arizona nodded, and then rolled her eyes at Callie's mood regarding what to feed Timothy. "She does realize he'll be a year old soon, and baby food isn't the devil...right?" She shook her head, and kissed Timothy again. "Is this what he's wearing today? Or do I need to change him?"

She shook her head. "We have to have a mommies meeting for sure. You can change him if you'd like."

"Ugh, I hate 'mommies meetings'. She doesn't like my opinions." Arizona whined, as she carried Timothy back upstairs and to his room to get clothes for the day.

"She will have to learn to deal! We are all equal parents here."

"Yeah... Yeah!" Arizona called over her shoulder, while making faces at Timothy. "All done! And you look handsome." She kissed his cheek, and tickled him before putting him on her hip and heading back towards the living room. "Tell mommy you're all ready to go." She smiled, and placed him back in his swing, grabbing items for the diaper bag.

"Arizona! Do not 'yeah yeah' me! If I want to pull rank here, I gave birth. You know not to tease about this."

"Okay, okay... Sorry." She held her hands up in surrender, "I'll stop." She smiled sincerely at Helen.

"I am just tired of you two going on as you are. We share a child. I can't help that but I certainly don't regret Timothy. So you two need to work this out or..." She let out an exasperated breath. "I'll need to go on vacation with Timothy alone."

"We'll do better. Promise. I'll make it a valiant effort, I have been trying so hard, for you and for him." Arizona nodded, and came around the counter and pulled Helen into a hug. "I'm sorry..."

She kissed Arizona softly. "I am not just saying it about you. I know how you try. I will sit down with Calliope and tell her she has to stop. Up to now I've been fair and given a lot of slack due to the situation but frankly, she needs to accept you as a parent as well."

"I know... I know. I should keep my comments to myself, you've been insanely fair." She nodded, "but I promise you, I'll do better." She pressed another kiss to Helen's lips, before pulling away and gathering her things.

"I will sit down with her," she grabbed Timothy's diaper bag so Arizona could carry the baby. "You are fine, except the little comments to me," she raised her brow. "You've been more his mother for longer than she has if she goes there."

"Thank you." Arizona nodded, picking Timothy up and resting him on her hip as they headed out towards her car. She buckled him into his car seat and took the bag from Helen. "I'll see you this afternoon. I love you, Troy." She smiled, standing back up and kissing her before moving to get into the car and allow Helen to tell their son 'bye' as well.

She kissed Arizona softly. "I love you. Have a good day." She turned to their son and kissed him. "I love you, big boy. Be good."

After dropping Timothy off at daycare and leaving Callie a message to let her know he was there she set off for the Peds floor. She picked up her charts, and asked the nurse who her interns were for the day. She looked over the list, and sighed. "Wonderful..." She rolled her eyes, and thanked her head nurse before going to her office.

She'd been professional but avoided being on Arizona's service the entire past year. But thanks to Jo calling out sick, Andi was stuck. She didn't have any excuse up her sleeve and Chief Torres knew it. In fact, if she wasn't wrong, Andi saw her reveling in it. She waited in line with the other interns to start the service with Dr Robbins.

Arizona walked out of her office, spotting her residents and interns lined up at the nurses station. She dispersed her residents and a couple of the interns to run labs, and do scut. She figured if Andi was stuck on her service, she'd make sure that she was put to work well. "Dr. Rios... You're my intern today." She smiled politely, inwardly pissed off that Torres probably knew and didn't care.

She nodded and held a polite smile on her lips. "And I am very much at your service, Dr Robbins. Learn from the best, I always say!" She knew she was going overboard but her nerves were getting the better of her. Looking at the woman, she couldn't help but kick herself for letting herself drown in some childish fantasy over Emily. Truth be told, they turned out to not be as suited for one another as they'd thought. And Andi was kicking herself ever since.

"Very enthusiastic this morning, aren't we?" Arizona nodded, "so, I want to check in on a couple of my patients, and then I have a surgery on a seven month old with pyloric stenosis. You're scrubbing in."

She nodded, letting her eyes linger looking Arizona over. "I'm honored. I love watching your skilled hands at work."

"Right." Arizona nodded, taking note of the staring. She cleared her throat, "um, can we pay attention to the medicine, and keep our eyes above my shoulders?" She smiled.

Andi's eyes snapped up and she smiled lightly. "You had a little bit of spittle on your blouse."

Arizona looked down, "oh... Looks like Timothy got me and I didn't even know it. Good thing I've got scrubs to change into. Thanks, Dr. Rios." She smiled and motioned for Andi to follow her.

She followed. "So, that's going well?"

"It is." She nodded as they walked. "I'm very happy with Helen, Timothy is an angel, and well... I'm finally happy." She beamed.

"It must get hard...co-parenting with someone else? I mean it's great that you're happy. But...you have to know the Chief would sell her soul to get her ex back…" she made the comment for effect.

"It has it's moments." She nodded. "We're very happy... Helen and I. Picked right up where we left off, years ago." She double checked a chart, and gave it back to the nurse, rattling off orders. "Ready to head to surgery?"

Andi nodded and followed Arizona. "Certainly. I know...how you missed her before. I am glad it's working out," she lied. "I...am sorry about what happened between you and I, though I never told you."

Arizona smiled politely. "Right.. It's water under the bridge now, really. Like I said... I'm happy now."

She nodded. "I know. I just want you to know…I do think about it and you matter." She wondered if Arizona would notice that it was the present tense and not past tense.

"Think about what? You and I? Andria, you are the one who ended it. You wanted to pursue Dr. Ramirez. You discarded me like a piece of trash." Arizona shook her head, and grabbed a set of scrubs and disappeared into the bathroom to change. Upon returning she motioned towards the OR scrub room. "I'm sorry, I... I don't think about you anymore. You did haunt me though."

Andi bit her lip. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Surely you've been young and made mistakes?" she honestly queried.

"I did." Arizona nodded, "more than once, and I'm redeeming myself as we speak."

Andi nodded. "I understand. Shall we get on to the surgery?"

"Sounds perfect." Arizona smiled, as she began tying the bottom strings of her mask, and then the others after tucking her stray strands of hair under her scrub cap. She handed Andi a soap and began scrubbing. "So, how have you been lately?" She asked.

She thought over the question. There were so many ways to answer. "I have been...okay. Emily and I are still best friends but we aren't romantically involved anymore. I guess karma is a bitch," she mused as they scrubbed. "You, meanwhile, are glowing. I'd swear _you_ were pregnant!"

Arizona chuckled from behind her mask. "Cute. I'm not... Not yet anyway, but it's been discussed." She continued scrubbing and thought for a moment before she answered. "I'm really sorry.. That things didn't work out with you two. Someone will come along for you." She mused.

"Perhaps. Not the someone I want, though." She added. "Ready?" She looked dutifully at Arizona.

"Yep. Come on." She hit the door button with her elbow, and walked into the OR, gowning and gloving up before stepping up to the patient. She directed Andi to the other side of the table. "You're going to retract, and assist. Okay?"

Andi nodded, ready for whatever Arizona wanted her to do. "Absolutely, Dr Robbins."

"Good. Okay... Ten blade..." She called out, and began the surgery. Keeping the conversation going with the intern across from her. Within a couple of hours she had closed up the patient and headed to scrub out. "You did well in there, Dr. Rios." She nodded, "scary couple of moments, but... We handled it."

Andi nodded. "_You_ handled it, Arizona. I simply took point and learned. I really am glad things are going well for you. It doesn't stop me from wishing I hadn't been stupid." She finished scrubbing out, glancing over to Arizona.

"You assisted. So I count that as a 'we'." She smiled as they headed out of the scrub room and to inform the family. "We all have our moments, Andria... We learn from them, and move on." She reached and squeezed the intern's shoulder, as a sign of comfort.

She nodded and let Arizona go inform the family but her heart did race when the surgeon touched her shoulder. She knew Arizona wouldn't have meant to elicit such a reaction so she kept it to herself.

She motioned Andi to follow her back to Peds, as they stepped onto the elevator, Arizona simply smiled. "I love the feeling I get after a successful surgery. Such a buzz." She pressed the button for the fifth floor.

She nodded in concurment. "You are a very gifted surgeon, Arizona. I can see why Callie set her feelings aside over your situation in order to keep you on here."

Arizona smiled, "do you think she would've found a way to fire me otherwise? You were her intern, for a long time, Andria... What what's that like during... Everything?"

She looked and thought over the question. "She was very...territorial. Her surgeries went first. She yelled at everyone. She went a little nuts and uh...got really frisky with just about anyone."

Arizona simply nodded, "I see." She stood silent for a few moments, "I can understand the territorial. Makes sense. I pretty much am at this point." She half chuckled.

Andi cocked her brow as she looked at Arizona. "You are? I can't believe that for a second."

"I am." Arizona spoke, "Helen and I both are actually."

"Well I can see why she'd be so, over you," again she let her eyes rake over Arizona blatantly.

Arizona ignored the eyes boring into her at this moment. "She's very territorial, always has been. Myself, I just get jealous easily." She shrugged.

Andi smiled. "I recall, vividly. It often led to some pretty wild times..."

She chuckled and looked down at the floor, shaking her head. "Yeah, it did." She leaned against the back wall of the elevator, and kept her eyes away from Andi.

She tilted Arizona's chin up. "Don't play innocent now, Dr Robbins," she purred.

"Andria... Don't." She spoke softly, moving to pull her head away from Andi's touch. "I...I'm happy now, please understand that."

"I do understand but you can't tell me you don't miss," she leaned in, kissing Arizona deeply, pinning the woman to the back wall of the elevator.

Before Arizona could react, she heard the elevator stop and the doors open. She shifted her weight and pushed Andi off of her. "Andria.. St-stop."

Before either realized, there was a faint voice. "Oh my god what are you doing?" Callie questioned the pair.

"Dr. Torres... It isn't what it looks like." She moved away from Andi.

"It very much looks like you're making out with your ex on the elevator..." She gave an accusatory glance to Arizona. This had all gone perfectly to plan for Callie. "I suggest you go talk to those parents about their son's surgery and keep your hands off Dr Rios," she added before turning and heading toward the door.

As Callie walked away, Arizona turned and looked at Andi. "How could you?..." She glared, and shoved past the intern as she headed towards the nurse's station. She turned around and looked at Andi. "For the rest of your time on my service, you're doing scut, no OR time for you. At all."

Andi looked shocked and wanted to argue but seeing the fire in Arizona's eyes, she knew better. She simply nodded and turned to go to her duties.

Callie didn't mind that it was unprofessional of her to barge into Helen's office like she did, but after what she'd witnessed, she didn't care. "I really hope you're not busy, because... Because.." She shook her head, "you're engaged to a cheater."

She looked up, shocked. "Calliope, what? You rushed clear across town for what?"

"I wanted to tell you in person. This wasn't something I could call and tell you." She sat down across from Helen and made herself comfortable.

"Calliope, I am sure whatever you saw was innaccurate or skewed. Arizona wouldn't cheat. We are quite open with one another, even in terms of desires for other people. She's had sexual fantasies with other women and I've had some about you. It's healthy and normal to voice these things."

"Yo-you have?" She smirked, and then frowned, "no... What I saw wasn't skewed. She was making out with Dr. Rios in the elevator, the doors opened and she shoved her off. And came at me with that 'it isn't what it looks like!' I... I know what I saw Helen..." She nodded seriously, watching Helen closely.

She opted to focus on what she knew would have the woman's interest. "We have a sexual history, Calliope. It's very normal to still fantasize about a former lover. Arizona even admits you're hot. So my sharing fantasies of you and me only excites her." She downplayed the surgeons accusation of cheating.

She smirked at the comment, "I'm sure it does..." Callie nodded, "you still fantasi-.." She stopped and shook her head, "Stop changing the subject, do you not care what she's done?" Callie asked, shook internally, she wanted more details of Helen's fantasies, but she wanted Helen angry at Arizona too.

Helen kept distracting her. "You were a very capable lover."

"Helen... Stop." Callie spoke through gritted teeth, "she's only going to hurt you again in the end. And my son is in the midst of everything. Do you really want her hurting not only you, but him as well?!"

"Are you wanting me to breakdown or throw myself at you over something that is more than likely nothing? Our son is fine, Calliope! Can you please have faith in me as a mother?"

"You fantasize about me..." She smirked, "of course I want you to leave her and come back to me. I meant what I said at our family dinner." She nodded, and smiled. "But she proved today that she isn't worthy of you."

She shrugged her shoulders and continued her distraction tactics. She didn't want to let Callie think she'd gotten to her. "Some of our love making was epic, as it has been with Arizona and myself. So, from time to time I have shared how I fantasize about you coming by early to drop Timothy off. I'm not expecting you and don't realize you're there...I'm in our room, on the bed pleasuring myself rather loudly and..." She stopped herself wondering if Callie wanted her to go on.

Callie leaned forward, "go on..." She smirked. "You seem to be enjoying making me squirm."

Helen smiled and continued. "Well of course Timothy was sleeping and you put him in his crib. Then you came in and 'caught' me. At first you were just watching and touching yourself. Then you came over and just took me. And well, Arizona came home and caught us and then..."

"I suppose she made me leave?" Callie asked.

She shook her head and smiled. "Mmm no. She frowned we started without her but she ripped off her things and we all started going at it. She told you what to do to me," she bit her lip.

"This doesn't make me any less pissed at her, Helen. I...don't want her to hurt you." Callie spoke, her voice changing keys as she tried to level what she was currently feeling.

"I trust her Calliope. Just as surely as I know you're wet and aching now, I trust Arizona. I appreciate your concern but it will be fine." Helen smiled innocently.

"I should go." She stood and moved towards the door. "I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry I made such a huge deal about it." She nodded, "clearly your standards are lower than they used to be." She smiled sadly, and shook her head, hoping to hide the blush that covered her chest and neck.

She took the dig and let it roll. "Whatever you choose to feel is fine, Calliope. Enjoy your time with our son."

_**Are you home yet, sweetheart? **_Arizona knew Callie ran straight to Helen and told her what she saw earlier in the day, she made a quick dash to the daycare and kissed Timothy, promising cuddles once the weekend with his Mama was over. She didn't know what Helen's reaction would be, but felt she should be nothing but honest. Her mind was in a million different places as she drove home.

**I am honey. Drive safely. I love you.** She knew Arizona would be a wreck driving and wanted her to be calm. She waited patiently.

Arizona would never admit it, but yes she ran a red light and a stop sign to get home. One or two close calls didn't matter to her at the moment. She pulled into the driveway and put the car in park before running inside. Tears were already rolling down her cheeks, they'd started before she left the parking lot of the hospital. "Helen?!" She called out, "we need to talk."

Hearing the words, her blood suddenly ran cold. She felt a fear hit her that Callie had told the the truth. "I-in here," she called out from the den. She held her wine glass slightly tighter.

Arizona used the heel of her hand to attempt to dry her eyes, as she entered the den and sat down in front of her fiancé and took a deep breath. "I...I need to tell you something you probably already know, but I need you to hear it from me...bu-but please know, I... I didn't want it. I..."

She swallowed, looking at Arizona softly. "D-didn't want it? I..what happened, please?"

"Andria kissed me. In the elevator. An-and... I... She pinned me against the wall, I didn't kiss back. I promise. I didn't want it." Arizona's cries turned into sobs, as she doubled over, her head in her hands.

She crouched down and held Arizona softly. "I am so sorry, honey." She rubbed her back, holding her lovingly.

"I figured you'd be mad." Arizona sniffled, looking up at her fiancé. "I... I'm sorry."

"Calliope rushed over to tell me. I had complete faith in you, my love."

"You..did?" She asked.

Helen nodded. "Even with the fantasies I've shared with you involving Calliope, do you trust me around her?"

"I do." Arizona nodded, "we've come too far to not trust one another."

"Exactly. If you really wanted Andria I know you respect me enough to say so. Simple as that."

"Right. But I don't. I want you. I want this life with you." She nodded, and leaned in kissing her fiancé softly.

She gave a contented sigh as she kissed back. "I know, darling. As I only want you. That does not stop one from looking and finding other people desirable as well, which we've discussed. That does not mean I'd sleep with anyone but you. I really took Calliope aback today when I told her that I did still fantasize about her at times," she chuckled.

"I bet you did." She nodded, "would you ever go back to her, given the chance?"

Helen's eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "Are you insane? I am in love with you, Arizona. It's always been you. I just...I don't know. I let myself get carried away. So much about her was a lot like you, at first. But then when I found out I was nothing more than sex to her, or so it seemed, I…" she shook her head. "I can't go back. I'd be too worried she's still the same woman she was. Does that make sense?"

"It makes sense." Arizona nodded, "I'm... I'm sorry I asked. I just... I'm afraid I'm going to piss you off." She wiped her eyes, and looked down at the ground.

Helen lifted Arizona's face gently. "And I'll piss you off. That is life, darling. It is what we do from those moments that matters. No one can predict the future but I do not ever see myself leaving you. And least of all if I did, would I end up with Calliope again. Of that I am quite sure. You are the other half of my heart, Arizona. I told you that in college. Yes, we were drunk but even drunk, I've never said anything I didn't mean. Okay, apart from professing I'd marry Jason Priestley. That was," she scrunched her nose. "Too far."

Arizona grinned and scrunched her nose as well. "Way too far, I had my eye on Jeannie Garth." She nodded and thought over all that Helen had said. "I don't plan on leaving you either. You're stuck with me." She smiled.

Helen giggled. "I don't know what I was thinking. He was pretty, for a man," she winked. "And you are stuck with me. And...we are very much stuck alone together tonight," she smirked. "What shall we do?"

"What would you like, my love? Wedding planning? Catching up on sleep? Or something else?" She smiled, still feeling self conscious knowing that her face was wet and blotchy and eyes swollen. She felt less than sexy.

Helen kissed her deeply, running her fingers through Arizona's hair. "Hmmm how about naked wedding planning?" She grinned as she kissed Arizona's neck.

"Naked wedding planning... That's a new one." She grinned, and inhaled sharply as Helen kissed her neck.

She grinned and nibbled. "I know. It sounds fun, doesn't it?"

"Ummhmm, it does." Arizona bit her lip, "why do I feel like we won't get much planning done?"

Helen grinned, undressing Arizona. "Oh, we will," she smirked. She began undressing herself at the same time.

"Maybe we should move this to our room?" She smiled, looking a nearly nude Helen over.

Helen smiled and nodded. "Okay." She took Arizona's hand, wrapped their bodies together and kissed deeply.

"I love you, Helen Elizabeth..." Arizona whispered, pulling out of the kiss, and tugging Helen behind her towards their room.

She smiled dreamily. "I love you, Arizona Brooke," she almost hummed as they wandered to their master bedroom. "I love this apartment but I can't wait until our house is finished. Our own house," she grinned as she pulled Arizona back into her, her hands roving over naked skin.

"Have you talked to the contractors? Do we know a date they'll be somewhat finished?" Arizona asked, as chill bumps appeared over her skin as Helen caressed her.

She took Arizona's earlobe between her teeth and nibbled. "Mmm about a month or less if they start working harder. I told Rick we'd kick in a thousand dollars for every day less it takes," she grinned, moving her hands up to Arizona's breasts and massaged.

"Mmm..." Arizona hummed, "and did he take well to that?" She arched against Helen. Her body reacting quicker than her mind wanted to.

She sucked and then moved her lips, kissing down Arizona's neck. "Mmm very well." She slid her hand down Arizona's torso, caressing gently. "What colors are you thinking for the wedding?"

"I... I don't know. I was thinking a deep red? Not sure. What do you think? This is... Mmm... This is your wedding too." Arizona moaned, her own hands travelling over Helen's body.

She grinned, turning Arizona gently in her arms and kissed her. "It is our wedding but that doesn't mean I am taking over. I want it to feel like us. So, deep red like that red lace thong I have?" She kissed over Arizona's chest as she awaited the answer.

"Ummhmm, that shade exactly." She nodded, running her fingers through Helen's hair.

She grinned and latched her lips around a stiff nipple, sucking and nibbling as her hands caressed down Arizona's back and gripped her ass.

"Helen... You didn't answer me." She spoke, her breath catching. "Oh, my god that feels good."

She sucked harder and then stopped. "I think it sounds lovely. And will pair well with any number of options." She grinned as she walked Arizona back to the bed. "I think you should mmm get on your knees, darling." She motioned to the bed as she went over to their closet, getting out her strap-on.

"I should?" Arizona queried, and climbed onto the bed. She got on her knees, spreading them, knowing what was coming. She heard Helen in their closet, rummaging around. Her arousal evident, she took a deep ragged breath as she heard her fiancé step closer.

She came over, planting soft kisses on the small of Arizona's back. "Mmm I love you so, so much." She parted willing lips gently, leaning in and licking wet folds.

Arizona arched, and moaned as she felt Helen, "I... Love you. So much." She hummed, leaning forward onto her elbows.

She kept licking, so very addicted to the taste of the woman she was set to marry. Life was falling perfectly into place. She forced herself to stop teasing, knowing her own lust was taking over. She had to fuck the beautiful surgeon. She had to watch her bounce and throw herself back on the toy. She stood, positioning just so, as she eased the toy inside. "Mmm so tight, baby," she cooed.

Arizona took another deep breath, and forced herself to relax and take the toy. "Just do it already..." She whimpered, "stop teasing me, just fuck me. Please?"

She loved the woman seeming to beg for her. "Mmm fuck you? How do you want me to?" She stopped moving, knowing it was delicious torture for her lover.

"With the strap on. Just.. Do it. Please?" She backed herself against Helen. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Helen grin as she stayed still.

"Mmm you want my cock, baby?" She still didn't move for a moment, but she did reach her hand around and teased Arizona's clit with her finger.

"Yes... I do." Arizona moaned, lying down on the bed and rolling to her back. She pulled Helen down on top of her. "And I swear to god, if you don't fuck me... I'm going to scream." She growled.

She took her free hand and swatted Arizona's ass. "Oh, you forget who's in control, my dear. If you do not behave, I'll completely stop." She thrust forward, slamming herself completely in before she began moving, fucking Arizona with enthusiasm. "You want to scream? Scream for me. Tell me how good I'm fucking you." Her fingers kept teasing the stiff clit as she fucked her.

Arizona arched up into Helen, whimpering as Helen slammed into her. "You're so good, so damn good, baby."

She gripped her arm around Arizona for leverage as she pumped harder. "Mmm take it, baby. Show me what a good little whore you are for me."

Arizona wrapped her legs around Helen's waist, "deeper, Helen." She growled, wrapping her arms around her fiancé's shoulders and nipping at her earlobe.

The change in position made her smile. She angled just so, the shaft of the toy rubbed over Arizona's clit as she'd pound into her. "Mmm mine," she arched before leaning down and biting Arizona's breast.

"Yes I am..." She panted, raking her nails over Helen's back. "All yours. And you're mine."

Helen nodded. "Cum for me. Take it, baby."

"So..close!" She moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around Helen again and pulling her tightly to her. "Oh, god... Oh... Helen!" She felt herself begin to let go as Helen continued pumping.

She kissed Arizona deeply as the woman began to cum. She loved the feeling of pleasuring her so completely. She held Arizona tenderly as she came undone.

"I love you, and I cannot wait for you to be my wife." Arizona sighed dreamily, looking at Helen from behind hooded eyes, and smiling.

She kissed Arizona once more, holding her lovingly. "And I cannot wait to make you my wife," she slid the toy out gently, took it off and laid beside Arizona.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything inside the psychiatrist was screaming. Pain was shooting through her in ways she'd never known. Giving birth didn't hurt nearly as badly. She was making mental notes of where she hurt and pain level. The other driver was profusely apologizing or something, Helen wasn't sure. It felt very surreal. As she sat waiting for the fire truck and ambulance, all she could do was thank God she'd dropped Timothy off at daycare and was alone in the car. She'd made the proper stop but the other driver had run a red light at the Waterford exit off the freeway. He must have been doing well over 60 with the force of the impact. She focused her attention again on her physical state to keep from going into shock. It felt like hours dripped by as she waited. Finally, the familiar whirring of sirens struck through the deafening silence. The firemen and EMS team worked quickly to get Helen out of the car.

"Miss? Do you know where you are? Do you know what happened?" She looked at them, blinking a few times.

"I...was dropping my son off at daycare and heading home I think? I don't know...I hurt. I-I need my wife," she began sobbing. An officer was taking the other drivers statement as Helen was lifted onto a gurney and assessed.

"Multiple lacerations and contusions. Possible neurological issue. Very minimally a broken leg but most likely shattered," the EMS worker told her colleague. "Who is your wife, Miss…" she looked at Helen's license. "Fisher?"

"C-Chief Calliope Torres at Seattle Grace. P-please I have to...we have to go there!" The woman nodded. "We'll head there. It's the closest anyway. Is she on duty?"

"I-I don't remember. I think so. She always seems to be there." They got Helen situated in the back before she started up the ambulance and paged over to the hospital. Within minutes they pulled into the bay and the driver was again relaying Helen's physical state. "C-Calliope? Where's Calliope?" She was almost hysterical.

Callie's pager went off as she was going over notes for a meeting later on that day. "Emergency? Why can't they page... Dr. Sorensen. Dammit.." She stuffed her pager into her lab coat pocket and headed down to the pit. As soon as she walked into the busy area, she noticed the looks she was getting from nurses and interns. "What?!" One finally pointed towards Trauma Two, she could hear a familiar voice calling out her name. "Who is in there?" She asked, before throwing the door open. "Helen?! I... I mean.. You paged for Ortho?" She asked, calming her voice, as she saw the fear on Helen's face.

Andi shook her head. "We paged you, Chief. Highspeed side impact car crash. Obviously some neurological damage as well. We'll get Shepherd on it right away. She thinks you two are still married." She knew the woman wasn't fully listening as Callie's eyes were wide with fear.

"I-I'm so sorry," she sobbed harder. "I didn't do anything wrong, I don't think. And Timothy's safe. H-he's in the daycare." She reached for Callie, almost clawing for the woman, for grounding.

Callie nodded to Andi and stepped closer to the gurney, softening her features. "Helen... Shh... It's okay." She reached out and took her ex's hand, attempting to calm her down. "It's fine... Let's get you stabilized, okay?" She spoke softly. She thought for a moment, and didn't want to have to ask or be the one to mention it, but technically Helen had someone else now that was her go-to emergency contact. She looked around the trauma room. "Has anyone paged or contacted Arizona?" She asked, before looking Helen over once more, figuring out her injuries.

Looking at the chart and notations, Andi shook her head. "She lists you as her wife. There wouldn't have been cause to call Arizona. Shall I do that now?"

"I... Yes." She nodded, "they're engaged, and technically that's her emergency contact." She rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to Helen. "I need to get a good look at your leg, looks like you messed it up pretty bad." She frowned, and brushed a strand of hair from Helen's face.

She couldn't do anything but cry and nod. "I-I'm so sorry, Calliope. I'll be okay, I promise." Andi watched the scene for a moment before going off to call.

"Shhh... Don't worry. The car is covered by insurance, I'm just glad you're alive ." She smiled, rubbing Helen's arm, before moving to take a closer look at the leg. She frowned and looked back at her resident. "Book an OR, I need to get in there and repair her leg before she becomes septic. Have we checked for any other internal injuries? Where the hell is Shepherd?!"

"We will rush her into CT and an MRI. He's stuck in a surgery but he'll be here STAT." Dr Rios relayed. "Arizona's phone went to voicemail. What else can I do right now, Chief?"

"Um... Get her labs rushed, keep a close eye on her. I am worried about her neurological state. Let's get her something for the pain, and a mild sedative on board as well. I'm going to stabilize the leg until I can get her into surgery. And... Keep calling Robbins." She rattled off, before moving back within Helen's reach. "How are you doing, sweetie?" She asked.

Helen clung to Callie like she was her savior. "I-I will be okay. Oh god. I need t-the breast pump so I can express milk for him after. What am I looking at?" She looked at the surgeon earnestly, knowing Callie knew what she was talking about.

"Well, I am going to repair your leg. It looks like you shattered your tibia, so I'm going to wait for the X-ray and decide how to approach it. I hope we're not looking at a shattered fibula as well. I am thinking though that I will put in a titanium rod, to stabilize. Dr. Shepherd will be here soon to check your neuro functions. We're going to send you for a CT and make sure there's no other internal injuries." She nodded, "I paged Dr. Robb-... Arizona for you as well."

Helen leaned in and kissed Callie softly. "Thank you. You always take such good care of me, Calliope. I love you."

"I..." She looked around, as she pulled back from the kiss. "I love you too, Helen.." She smiled, a nurse came in letting her know radiology was ready for them. "Thanks, Olivia..." She turned back to Helen, "let's get you up to radiology. Hmm?"

Helen nodded. "Okay, Calliope. I trust you."

Arizona allowed her eyes to adjust as she looked at her phone, sixteen missed calls and four voicemails, all of which were from the hospital. She didn't even finish the first message before she was calling Helen's phone, then Callie's and finally calling the hospital's main line, hoping to get patched through. "C'mon... C'mon...someone has to be available to update me." She sighed, sitting up in the bed. She was kicking and cursing herself for being out of the country in her fiancé's time of need. "Fucking conference." She whispered, pinching the bridge of her nose, before hearing a click on the line.

A nurse answered the station. "Hello? Seattle Grace Mercy West Unit four. How may I help you?"

"Yes! Oh thank god.. Um, this is Dr. Arizona Robbins... I was calling to find out how my fiancé is doing? Dr. Helen Fisher? I um, I had multiple voicemails, she's been in an accident."

The woman looked at the chart online. "She is in OR 3 Dr Robbins. Chief Torres insisted on doing the surgery herself. So far her vitals are stable and she's doing well."

"She's in surgery? Are you able to tell me what injuries she sustained?" She asked, mentally figuring how quickly she could get home if she booked a flight immediately.

"Multiple contusions, lacerations, a shattered tibia. Dr Shepherd was in surgery but he will check over Dr Fisher once she is out of surgery."

"Dr. Shepherd? I assume she has a concussion or head injury? Crap. Okay... Um, can you take a message for me? Please?" she asked and heard and quiet and polite 'Yes'. "Please just let her or Dr. Torres know that I am on the next plane to Seattle. I'll be there soon, and tell Dr. Torres that I said thank you for everything?" She heard her voice begin to crack, but attempted to stop it.

The nurse nodded and made the notations. "I will relay the information when they are out of surgery, Dr Robbins. She is in good hands. Don't rush and injure yourself."

"I won't." She smiled at the sentiment, "what was your name? I'm not sure I caught it or asked earlier, I apologize.. time difference."

"Mary. You...took care of my son when his appendix burst. I vowed from that day on I would return the favore any way I could. Dr Fisher has some kind of mix up right now, but anyone can see how very much she loves you and how good for her you are."

"Well, thank you, Mary. I'll be sure to track you down and give you a proper hug or something when I get there. Thank you so much for helping me." She smiled.

"Nothing to thank me for, Dr Robbins. Dr Fisher loves you. So, you two love women over men? My Allison feels the same way. I do miss Dr Fisher being here with us but you are an amazing surgeon. Just uh...don't be mad if she has kissed Chief Torres? She is very confused and thinks they are still married."

"And I love her. Immensely." She responded sleepily. "She's confused? And thinks they're married... Wonderful." Mentally Arizona knew that Callie would bask in this, but she made sure not to let on to Mary that she knew. "She's had a rough day, and I'm sure she's confused. Comes with the territory if she has a head injury."

The nurse nodded on the other end. "If she comes out before I am off, I will try and sneak in and remind her. When she is herself, it is more than evident how much she loves you, Dr Robbins."

"Thank you, Mary. I appreciate it. More than you know. Please let them know I'll be home as soon as I can. A flight from London is going to take a bit. But I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Absolutely, Dr Robbins." The nurse made the notation and the night went on.

Helen woke in pain and groaned. She couldn't remember the last 48 hours of her life and she hated that.

"Helen? Can you hear me?" Callie asked, as she sat up in the chair. She'd waited all night and most of the morning for Helen to wake up after her surgery. She squeezed her ex-wife's hand gently. "How are you feeling?" She spoke softly.

She woke slowly, still very groggy. "C-Calliope? What happened? I hurt everywhere."

"You were in a car accident. From what I understand, you're lucky to be here. Do you recall anything?" She watched the monitors, noting Helen's vitals.

"I remember getting Timothy to daycare. That is all." She hated the fact she couldn't remember anything else. "How is he?" She looked worried for the boy.

"He's fine. He's still down in the daycare. They're taking wonderful care of him for us." She smiled, "we've got you on a morphine drip to hopefully help with the pain. You're going to hurt for a bit, I'm sure. I repaired your leg, Dr. Bailey took care of some internal bleeding you had, and Dr. Shepherd is keeping a close eye on you. I've called Arizona for you as well, she's trying to get home as soon as possible from her conference in London." She notated a few things in Helen's chart, and laid it to the side. She took her ex's hand once more, "I'm glad you're awake." She smiled.

Helen smiled but looked confused. "I...am sure she is happy to know I'm okay but you didn't need to call her, Calliope. I know how much you worry about our friendship. That was very...kind of you."

Callie nodded, Helen's response all but answered the question of her memory issue. "I... I just figured you'd appreciate that. I'm trying, Helen. I really am." She rubbed Helen's arm as she spoke. "Do you need anything from me?" She asked.

She smiled softly and leaned up, kissing Callie gently. "Can you," she moved over. "Come get in bed and hold me? I just feel very lost right now. You always make me feel found."

"I...um.. Yeah, I can." Callie nodded, tears glossing over her eyes, "take it easy." She watched as Helen tried to hide the wince as she scooted. Callie sat down gently and draped her arm over Helen's shoulder.

She made sure not to jostle the bed too much. "You're just... You're not lost, sweetie. You're hurt, and confused. It's okay, I'll be right here to take care of you."

She snuggled into Callie's arms. "I love you, Calliope. You mean the world to me. I...thank you for everything. Our house, our life, our son," her voice filled with sincerity.

Callie knew that Helen didn't really mean all she was saying, not technically. She sighed and listened, and nodded along. "I...I know. Shh... Just relax, okay? I love you too, and I want you to feel better." She played along, allowing her emotions to get the best of her as her heart swelled.

She kissed Callie's neck. "I am relaxing in the best way possible," she smiled softly. "I just hate that there is a massive chunk I just don't remember...I remember our wedding and," she blushed. "Timothy's conception. I remember getting him to daycare. But everything in between is like it's just not there." She furrowed her brow.

"That's all you recall? Not your pregnancy? Or anything after?" Callie questioned. "He's almost a year old," she mentioned, "I'm not trying to upset you, I'm just making sure is all." Callie looked at her gently.

Tears welled and fell. "I-I don't. I feel like a failure. I know I'm not...w-will this get better?" She wrapped herself tighter to Callie.

"According to Dr. Shepherd, yes.. It'll get better. Your brain just needs time to heal as well as the rest of you. They said you hit your head pretty hard." Callie nodded. "And you'll be immobile for a bit, until your leg begins to heal. I'll take care of you though, I'm sure when Arizona gets home she'll help too." Callie smiled, sincerely, as she wiped the tears from Helen's cheeks.

She kissed Callie again, slightly deeper. "Thank you, darling. Truly. You know I never say anything I don't mean I just hate not remembering our life up to now."

"I know... It'll come back." Callie spoke, still feeling the kiss. "Just lay here, and let your medicines take effect, and try to rest, okay?" She kissed Helen's forehead, taking care not to hurt her further.

She nodded. "Is everything okay? You're...not kissing me back."

"Everything is fine." Callie nodded, "I just don't want to hurt you is all." She smiled softly at Helen.

She shook her head. "Honey with the amount of drugs I am on, I feel nearly nothing right now." She grinned, pulling Calliope to her and kissing deeply.

Callie returned the kiss with fervor, not wanting Helen to think negatively again, the look on her face was one of hurt when she asked why she didn't kiss her back. Callie pulled away and looked Helen over. "Get some sleep.." She whispered.

She nodded. "Okay. Do...you have to go back to work? Or check on Timothy? I'd understand."

"I need to go check on a couple of patients, and I've pushed all my meetings as chief. They're to page me in an emergency and yes, I'll check in on Timothy. I can wait until you drift off to leave, though." Callie looked her over, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

She nodded and curled up like she used to do. She closed her eyes and had a dreamy smile on her lips. "I love you, Calliope. So, so much."

"You too, sweetie." Callie smiled. She watched and listened as Helen drifted off, her breaths became more even and her vitals read that of a relaxed person. Callie waited a few more moments before slipping out of the bed, she leaned down and kissed Helen's cheek softly before leaving the room.

She woke a few hours later. The medication had certainly done wonders for her pain. She rang her nurse in and smiled at the young man. "Yes, John," she paused as she read the name tag. "Is it possible for me to go down to the daycare and see my son or have him come here?"

"Well, I can't let you go down there, but I can page Dr. Torres and see if she would bring him up to you." He smiled, "it's completely up to her."

Helen nodded. "I understand. If you could do that, please? And some water? When you're free." She smiled gently.

He noted her vitals before he nodded and smiled at her. "I'll go grab that right now, and I'll send her up here." Before Helen could answer he was out the door. Within minutes he came back in with a pitcher of ice water and a plastic cup. "here you go, Dr. Fisher, Dr. Torres said she'd be up in just a bit with your son. Do you need anything else?" He asked.

She smiled. "Thank you, John. That is all for now." She poured herself a cup and sipped, finding it more refreshing than she thought. She sat looking at the wall as she waited for her wife and son.

Callie all but dropped the budget proposal that she was working on, when the nurse paged her and headed to the daycare to get her son. He seemed happy to see her, giggling and making sounds as she signed him out. She nodded to the worker that she'd bring him back soon before setting off. "Ready to go see Mommy? She has lots of booboo's... So we've got to be really careful." She nodded, knowing he didn't understand what she meant. She stepped off the elevator, and headed towards Helen's room, smiling as the nurses smiled at the little boy resting against her shoulder. "I heard someone wanted a visitor?" She spoke softly, rubbing her son's back. "Can you say hi to mommy?" She asked, watching as the little boy waved his hand to Helen.

Helen smiled. "Our beautiful boy," she beamed as she reached for the boy. "Calliope, you really are stunning holding him. I probably havent told you that enough, knowing me. I am sorry." She smiled as she took their son and held him.

Callie blushed and shook her head. "Tha-thank you." She smiled, as she walked towards the bed. "I'm going to put him on this side of you, so he doesn't hit your leg or your stomach. Okay?" She asked, as she sat down on the edge of the bed and sat Timothy in front of her. "Be gentle with Mommy..." She whispered. The little boy acted as if he understood, and softly placed his hand on Helen's.

She kissed his forehead and cooed. "Such a good boy. Please?" She reached for Callie's hand.

Callie reached out her hand, and took Helens. "please what, sweetie?" She asked, keeping one hand firmly around Timothy so that he didn't lunge onto Helen.

"Your hand," she smiled, squeezing it. "I missed this. It feels for some reason like it's been forever since we've all just...been a family," she gave a half smile.

"I… yeah. You're right." Callie nodded, a knot suddenly forming in her throat. She squeezed Helen's hand, forcing a smile. They sat in silence for a few moments before Callie's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled her hand away from Helen for a moment. _**Hey, It's Arizona… I am stuck in an airport in St. Louis. All my flights have been delayed or I would've been there yesterday. Hopefully this one won't take too long. I was hoping to get an update? I know you're taking care of her, and for that I am forever grateful. Thank you. :) - Arizona**_. She replied quickly, giving Arizona an update, and shoved her phone back into her pocket, before taking Helen's hand once more.

She drew it to her lips and kissed the back of Callie's fingers. "Timothy likes seeing his mommies be affectionate, doesn't he?" She smiled to the baby and nuzzled him with her nose. "Such a good boy. How did we ever get so lucky?" She looked up at Callie. "Do you want to sit? I can scoot over."

"I'm fine right here." She patted the edge of the bed. "Just fine." She smiled. "Arizona texted me to let me know she's stuck in St. Louis. Her flights have been delayed, she wanted to know how you're doing."

"Oh that is sweet of her. She doesn't need to rush back. I have you and Timothy. I have everything I need," she smiled.

"She loves you, Helen. I've accepted that." Callie nodded, "She loves you immensely. And she's worried about you." She was honest, though she left out the details that she and Helen were divorced now, she told her exactly how Arizona felt. She leaned forward and kissed her ex wife's cheek, and sat back up, holding Timothy still. "How are you feeling?"

"I love her too, but you are my wife. I am thankful you've accepted her in my life, though. I...feel okay," she nodded. Tired. A little fuzzy still. The morphine is great for pain but just makes my memory that much more fuzzy."

"Yeah, it'll do that… I can see if we can give you something other than morphine. We were just trying to keep you comfortable. Your leg is going to hurt, alot. You shattered your tibia… I put in a titanium rod to replace the bone. There were too many fractures, and fragments for me to fully repair it with what was there. You'll still be able to walk and run, after some therapy." She smiled. A small part of her wanted to correct Helen, but knew it'd only confuse her even more if she did, so she simply smiled.

She nodded and squeezed Callie's hand. "Thank you. I know you did an amazing job. Your hands are miraculous," she gave a devilish little grin. It should have occurred to Helen if they were still married, Callie could not have done her surgery but between the meds and gaps in her memory presently, she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Well, like I said... With physical therapy and support from myself and Arizona you'll be on your feet in no time." She smiled, ignoring the grin that Helen sent her way.

She wasn't sure why but she felt an overwhelming feeling of rejection from Callie. "Okay..." She nodded.

"Perk up, Helen." Callie smiled, realizing how her response was translated. "You're alive... This accident could've been far worse." She pulled Helen's hand to her lips and kissed it.

She nodded. "I know...which is why I," she shook her head. "I feel an overwhelming lack of affection from you." Tears welled up.

Callie looked at Helen for a moment before answering. "Helen... I... " she began, "nevermind... Don't worry. I'll.. I'll be better. Okay?"

She just nodded and turned her attention to Timothy. "I love you so much, my sweet boy. Mommys getting a little tired. Is it okay if momma takes you back to daycare?" She knew he didn't really understand but he smiled at the question. She looked to Callie as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for bringing him to see me. I'm sure you're busy or have more important matters."

Callie stood and picked Timothy up, settling him on her hip. "I'll take him back, and swing back by if you want me to. Do you need anything?" She asked. "I... There isn't anything right now that is more important than you." She leaned down, turning Helen to look her in the eyes as she pressed her lips softly to her ex's. "I love you, Helen Elizabeth." She smiled.

She melted into the kiss and moaned softly. "I love you, Calliope Iphagenia," she smiled. "I am fine otherwise until I can get home and ravage you again," she grinned.

Callie blushed and stood back up, straightening Timothy on her hip. "I.. It'll be a while... Before you can... Um do that." Callie stumbled over her words. "Get some more rest, okay?"

She frowned but nodded her understanding. "Okay. By the by, your tits look amazing in that blouse."

Callie gulped and then coughed, as she moved towards the door. "Tha-Thank you... Um.. I'll see you in a bit."

She laid back and nodded. "Though they are hotter in my mouth."

Callie shook her head, and laughed nervously as she exited the room. She looked down at Timothy who was smiling and flailing, "your mommy is being a very bad girl.." She whispered, and chuckled as she approached the elevator.

She drifted off to sleep for a few minutes but awoke with an odd dream. _"Arizona, honey can you come here? I seem to be unable to find something." She was laying spread eagle naked on a lush bed. Her body was obviously aroused_.

_"Babe? What?" Arizona called from another room. "What are you looking for now?" She sighed, not hearing an answer, and stalked off towards the bedroom. She gasped immediately, seeing Helen as she was. "Tr-Troy... Wha-what'd you ne-need?" She stuttered. _

_"Mmm you, silly. Between my legs." She toyed with her own fingers, stroking her clit. "I can't find my g-spot. I need you to," she grinned._

_Arizona grinned and sauntered into the room. "Oh, I never have a problem finding it." She climbed onto the bed, and immediately removed her shirt and bra. _

_She groaned with pleasure and lust watching the sexy surgeon disrobe for her. "Fuck you're gorgeous."_

_"Not nearly as beautiful as you are, my love." She leaned down kissing over Helen's chest, she took a very erect nipple into her mouth, and sucked, dragging her teeth against it. _

_She arched her back, moaning loudly. "Mmm take me, darling. You own me. Show me."_

_Arizona didn't bother being slow and sensual, she snaked her hand between the two of them and plunged her fingers deep into Helen's wet center. She circled her thumb around her lover's clit, and curled her fingers inside, finding her prize. She heard Helen gasp, "I told you... I know where it's at." She grinned, kissing Helen's neck. _

She woke wet and panting. The dream felt so vivid and real. Part of Helen felt a pang of fear and guilt. How could she have such an amazingly real dream about her ex?

"Nightmare?" Callie queried, leaning up and touching Helen's hand. "You're breathing hard, and your heartrate is up," she motioned to the monitors.

She blushed and shook her head. "I...I am sorry Calliope. I swear I'd never cheat on you. I had a...a sexual dream about Arizona. I'm so, so sorry. I'm disgusting." She sobbed.

"No... No.. You're not." Callie kept her expression neutral. "You... Two have a history. She's seen you naked, and you her. It's normal to dream things. I've dreamed of that one chick... In that movie that you love so much, what is her name? She's hot." Callie nodded and smiled reassuringly, "it's normal to have a sexy dream every once in a while. I don't expect you to dream of me all the time." She stood and leaned against the arm rail of the bed, stroking Helen's arm gently.

She slowly stopped crying. "A-Angie Harmon? You're sure you're not mad at me? I'm mad at me," Helen countered.

"I'm positive." Callie smiled, cupping her cheek in her hands and wiping her tears. "Not mad at all. I'm sure she dreams of you often. I know, I do."

"But you have me, silly. No need to dream," she grinned as she ran her fingers through Callie's hair. "Mmm we should think of working on a sibling for Timothy," she added.

"We'll talk about that when you're better." Callie nodded, knowing that conversation would happen with Arizona rather than her. "Focus on you feeling better, okay?"

"I'd feel better if I could make love to you," she pouted.

"Helen..." Callie spoke softly, "you know if I could, I would. But..." She kissed Helen's temple, "we can't. You're my patient, and that is wrong. You know the rules."

She groaned. "But...I love playing naughty doctor with you," she grinned and bit her lip.

"I know you do." Callie nodded and sat back down. "You're heavily medicated, a couple of days post-op, and we're keeping a close eye so that you don't have to go back in for surgery. So... No. No naughty playing." She smiled at Helen. "I'm sorry."

She sniffed. "You just don't want me anymore. I understand. I must disgust you after having Timothy."

"Helen... Elizabeth... Fisher." Callie started, standing back up, "you look at me, right now. You are anything but disgusting, you are... Stunning. Beautiful. Sexy. And I... You were in an accident. We could've easily lost you... Just, let me... Let me be thankful you're here, we can celebrate later. Please?"

She listened and nodded. "I understand, Calliope. I will behave but I want you to know how much I want and desire you. It never stops. I," she blushed. "I've had to take 'personal' time and masturbate during work because I've gotten so aroused thinking of you."

Callie blushed hard, "I...you have?" She asked, "I know your desire... I've been at the receiving end of your wants. Believe me." She smiled.

She smirked. "I know I can't do anything to me but that doesn't mean I can't satisfy my wife, does it?"

"Helen, sweetie." Callie sighed. "No... It pains me to tell you no, but... No." She leaned forward, kissing Helen softly. "Please...please don't be upset."

Helen kissed back and tried to understand. "I just...okay. I will try. I just don't want you feeling neglected while you're taking care of Timothy and me. You are very sexual by nature, Calliope. I respect that."

"I'll be fine. I promise." She nodded, "I appreciate you trying to take care of me, I do. You need to worry about you first. Okay?"

She nodded but part of her didn't understand. "Okay, Calliope. I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Callie was nervous. She paced in her office. The time had come when everything was going to be over with Helen. Arizona's flight was set to land within the hour and the happy bubble she'd been living in with her ex was going to burst. Or...would it? Derek was off at a conference in DC. There wouldn't be any way for Arizona to verify his exact words unless she texted or called. Surely, she'd be too wrapped up in concern for Helen to worry about the authenticity of instructions. She smiled to herself as her plan seemed to be falling perfectly into place. **There is something I haven't told you. Helen's going through severe amnesia. She doesn't remember anything from shortly before Timothy's birth onward. She remembered the day of the accident but she doesn't know she and I are divorced and that she is with you. Shepherd said any shock or confusion would only worsen the situation so I've been playing along. I know this must be a terrible shock, Arizona. I'm sorry. **She smiled to herself as she tucked the phone back in her lab coat, heading for the door to go pick Timothy up at daycare. She knew it was a long shot. Maybe Helen would get her memory back but see how Callie had been there for her, struggled with her, and maybe she'd fall in love with her again. Yes, it sounded crazy and far-fetched to the highly educated woman. But at this point, she was grasping at any straw she could find.

Helen was flipping through inane shows on the television. She wasn't really focused on anything in particular. Between her pain and the meds, she had other things on her mind. The severity of the crash did not fail to surprise her. In an instant, she could have died. Suddenly she pulled her pillow from behind herself and clung to it, sobbing. In retrospect, had she been in a better frame of mind, she would have realized how uncharacteristic all the emotional outbursts were for her. Perhaps the medication was just that uninhibiting.

Arizona turned her phone on as she sat in traffic, the taxi driver just mentioned that it would be a while longer before they would be on their way. She looked over her unread messages and sighed sadly when she read Callie's. _**So I suppose I need to not come running in relieved to see that she's okay? I've been a wreck for the past couple days, and I'm sorry, I'm in traffic, I'll be there soon. **_

Callie took out her phone and saw the message. **Arizona, you can be any way you want, really. You were affectionate before. That doesn't have to change. I am sorry I just don't want to worsen the situation for us all. **

Traffic finally moved and before she knew it, she was standing in front of the hospital. She sighed and headed inside, slowly finding her way to Helen's room.

Helen was holding Timothy gently on her side. She was making up a story about a princess who had gotten into a bad accident and a raven-haired surgeon saved her.

"Knock, knock?" Arizona spoke softly, opening the door and poking her head in. She smiled seeing Timothy listening intently to his mother, but her smile faltered as took note of Helen's current condition. The bruises and cuts that riddled her face, her leg, wrapped in a cast. Arizona could tell by the look in her eyes that _her _Helen wasn't there at the moment.

She looked up, smiling to Arizona. "Oh! Arizona, hello. How are you?" She smiled.

Arizona stepped inside, and held up a vase of flowers. "Hi, sweetie... I'm good. How are you?" She smiled, "these flowers are for you. Thought maybe you could use something to brighten your room?"

Helen beamed. "That was so sweet of you. Thank you. Would you come give me a hug, please?"

"Of...of course." Arizona smiled, placing the flowers on the counter, before stepping towards the bed. She gently wrapped her arms around Helen's shoulders and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered, before kissing her girlfriend's cheek, cupping her face in her hand.

Helen smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek. "I am glad too. I'm so flattered you rushed back for me. Calliope explained you were at a conference. I-I'm so sorry I worried you," tears filled her eyes.

"Shhhh, shhhh..." Arizona wiped the tears with her thumbs. "Of course I rushed back for you... We could've lost you forever." She nodded, her own tears beginning to start, "it's okay, I'm just glad you're not hurt any worse than you are."

She nodded and kissed Arizona's cheek again. "C-calliope said I'm being discharged today. I feel so useless and pathetic. Callie will be taking off time to take care of me."

"I'm sure she is." Arizona nodded, "I told her I'd be available to help, I'll take Timothy some as well." She smiled, "you're not pathetic, sweetie. You're injured."

She held Arizona and for some reason, it felt oddly right. "Thank you. Calliope is on rounds for now. She should be back in a bit. Do you want to sit? I can scoot over."

"I'd like that." Arizona smiled, "may I cuddle Timothy as well?" She nodded toward the little one quietly fumbling with a toy in his hands.

Helen nodded and moved slightly. "Auntie Z is going to hold you." The boy smiled and grabbed for Arizona.

Arizona took him into her arms, hugging him against her. "Hi, kiddo..." She whispered, as he hugged her. "I missed you too, I've got surprises for you when we take mommy home." She nudged Helen gently, "I brought you stuff too." She smiled.

"You didn't have to." She smiled as she cuddled around Arizona's waist. "I am just happy to have you here."

"I know, but I wanted to." She smiled, "I even found some wine and chocolate for Callie. I figured... While I was there, why not. How are you feeling?" She took Helen's hand in her own.

"I...feel more at peace with you here. I didn't even realize I was so inwardly distraught. But now that you're here I feel a peace," she smiled. "I...feel home." She squeezed the hand tenderly.

A knot formed in Arizona's throat as she listened to Helen. She began to speak, her voice cracked. "Rea-really? I'm glad you feel peaceful." She smiled, rubbing Timothy's back as he cuddled against her.

"You look so perfect with him. Better than I do," she teased.

"No, I don't." She shook her head, "I just happen to love him a whole lot. And his mommy." She kissed Timothy's cheek, and nudged Helen's shoulder.

Helen smiled, curling into Arizona more. "I hate not remembering. I feel like a bad mother."

"You're anything but a bad mother... I promise you. I wish you could remember your pregnancy, and having him. My god, it was beautiful. You make a gorgeous pregnant woman, and so graceful. You were emotional, we had some moments, where your temper went a little off." Arizona smiled, "but you took such wonderful care of yourself, and this little guy." She nodded towards the little one snoring against her chest.

Tears flowed. "I-I got upset? I'm so sorry," she tried to be quiet to not rouse the sleeping baby. She kissed dangerously close to Arizona's mouth.

"Don't apologize." She smiled, "you were hormonal and you had a free pass as far as I was concerned. Hey, why are you crying?" She asked, melting at Helen's kiss.

"I...have a desire to kiss your lips and I shouldn't. I-I don't want to hurt Calliope."

"Okay..." Arizona took a deep, shaky breath. "I know you want that, but you're right... You shouldn't hurt Callie." It pained Arizona to have to play along, but she did bravely. 'Good Man in a Storm', she thought to herself, her dad's words bringing her peace, she pressed on. "I love you, truly I do. And I'll be right here with you through all of this. Okay?" Her voice broke once more.

Helen felt herself shaking and she nodded. "I...this feels so right," she motioned between them. "I feel like we have something."

"We do... I mean.. We did." She nodded. "A long time ago, remember?" Arizona wrapped her arm tighter around Helen. "Why are you shaking?"

She sighed heavily. "I-I mean now. I...had a dream about you and it felt so real. And your hair was short, like now. And your hips," she shuddered, her nipples hardening at the memory.

"Shh... Dreams like that are something that happen after a head injury." Arizona nodded, "I'm sure you're just um... Projecting. You uh.. You love Callie, right?"

She nodded slowly. "I...know she's at work a lot." She looked down. "Maybe I am a bad wife." She felt her heart breaking.

"You're not a bad wife, I'm sure if you asked Callie, she would say you're wonderful." She smiled, "would you like for me to call her up here for you?"

She shook her head. "I like you here. Please? Just stay for us until she comes?" Helen rested her head on Arizona's shoulder.

"Okay.." She squeezed Helen's shoulders, and kissed the top of her head. "I'll stay. Why don't you join your baby boy in dreamland, and try to relax?" She asked.

She nodded and kissed Arizona's neck. "Mmmk. Thank you, Arizona. I love you." She let herself relax, slowly drifting to sleep.

Arizona leaned back and relaxed as well. Timothy asleep on her chest and Helen nestled against her. This felt normal, this was her normal. It was Helen's normal as well, but Helen couldn't remember it. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head over against her girlfriend's.

Callie came in quietly, seeing the scene and feeling a pang in her heart. "I - good, you're here. How was your travel?"

Arizona opened her eyes, and smiled politely. "It was a long and arduous journey if you want me to be honest." She spoke softly, "um... Thank you, for taking care of her." She whispered.

Callie nodded, still mindful to keep her voice down. "I know this must all be incredibly hard and confusing for you, Arizona. I am sorry. I just didn't want to confuse her further by correcting her thinking. She's already so hard on herself for not being able to remember."

"It's fine." Arizona glanced down at the woman asleep against her. "I'm trying to play along too. She kept saying she felt calmer now that I'm here, and she feels we're connected somehow. Has.. Did Dr. Shepherd say how long this would go on?" She asked.

Callie shook her head. "He felt it was more psychological in nature. That there were some contusions, but overall, her scans were surprisingly fine given the speed of impact."

Arizona nodded, "I see. So he doesn't know how long this amnesia will last, right?" She asked.

Callie nodded. "I am so sorry. I...don't know what to do. Thus must be so painful."

"Well.. It certainly isn't fun." Arizona sighed.

"I don't know how to explain the house and everything else. I...guess the logical thing would really be to have her go back to your place? Maybe I bring over our wedding album and what not though?"

"I... I guess? I don't know. Wouldn't that confuse her more? Maybe tell her the house is being fumigated or something I don't know. I'm at a loss. When I left the country, she was..." Tears began to fill Arizona's eyes, as she wiped them away with her hand. "She loved me when I left."

She took a sharp breath. "She still loves you, Arizona. This...will all end. As she's healing with her leg and everything, I just didn't want to cause more issues. Worst case scenario would be she completely freaked out and tried moving or using her leg to run away or something. I didn't want that. Your thought sounds like a good plan. She...knows there's something here with you two. Not just from before. Her heart knows that." It killed Callie to say it out loud but she knew Arizona did deserve some comforting.

Arizona nodded, "I understand, and honestly? You did the right thing, keeping her in her own little bubble. You did what you could to keep her safe, and okay. I spoke with a nurse who said you repaired her leg." Arizona smiled, "you're the best there is, so... I knew she was in good hands." She thought quietly for a moment, looking down at Helen, she kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to try and comfort me, Callie. I know you don't care for me. But I appreciate that as well." She looked back at the Ortho surgeon and smiled sadly.

"I'm not appeasing you, I promise. I loved her too, remember? And I lost her. It...has killed me to watch you two. Knowing she was my wife, my world. And our son," she shook her head. "I had the best in this world and I lost her. I won't lie and say some part of me isn't enjoying this. I don't revel in your pain but...lying to myself for even a minute that how we feel is real, it has been intoxicating. I have to keep reminding myself she'll come to and it will end again. I have to wrap that around me like a blanket or I could very easily slip back and get hurt all over again. She...has kissed me. She's made sexual advances and I've done some to keep up appearances for her but I know you will win again in the end, Arizona."

Everything Callie said, hit Arizona in the chest like a ton of bricks. She immediately found it hard to take a deep breath, she knew with everything that had transpired to get them to this point, had been painful to Callie, she never understood the gravity. She motioned for Callie to take Timothy out of her arms, as she tried to find a way to reply to her. Another knot formed in her throat, as she moved to speak. "I'm... I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Callie."

She reached out, touching Arizona's arm. "It's life. She's been happy with you, Arizona. I lost her. It was my fault, I see that. Looking back I see it and I curse myelf. I won't lie and say if she'd give me another chance I wouldn't give my left arm for it. But..you know how that feels."

"I.. I do." Arizona nodded. "Doesn't make me any less remorseful for us hurting you. I know I have seemed like a heartless bitch, but... As a colleague, and initially as a friend, you've always been someone I can trust. And I'm sorry, for messing any of that up."

"I...get it. Like I said, it was my fault. I could see at that New Year's party you loved her. You couldn't keep your eyes off her. Then she just wouldn't stop rattling off things and midnight hit so...I kissed her. I didn't think in a million years that would change my life so incredibly, but it did. You are a good person, Arizona. I hate what you have, but you are an incredible surgeon."

"We'll get through this with her, together. Right?" She smiled, and nodded. She blushed at Callie's compliment. "Thank you. You are as well. If it had been me in car, I would've wanted you fixing me."

Callie nodded. "We will. For her, and for Timothy. Regardless of anything, they are what matters right now. Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be eventually. I don't think all of this has quite sunk in yet, I'm more worried about these two," she motioned to Timothy and Helen, "than I am anything else. I meant what I said earlier, about helping out as much as I can and taking care of Timothy as well."

Callie nodded. "I knew you would need time so Karev is stepping up for the time being. If he screws up, I have Stark on speed dial. We will make this happen."

"Thank you, Callie." Arizona smiled, "I have no doubts that Karev will do well, he's been asking for a reason to show off." Timothy began to wake up, squirming in Arizona's arms. "Shh. It's okay..." She whispered.

She watched the woman with her son and nodded. "I am sure he will do well. Like I said, I have Dr Stark on standby if need be. It's about Helen, right now."

As Timothy began to rouse more, he whimpered a bit and raised up, seeing Callie. "Who is that? Is that Mamma?" Arizona whispered, gently pulling her other arm from around Helen, to turn the child in her arms. The little one made grabby hands for Callie and leaned towards her. "I think he wants you." She smiled, as she handed him to Callie.

Callie took the boy and held him softly, cuddling. "You are so perfect, just like your mommy," she added. "You are so sweet and kind,"

"He really is a wonderful little boy, loving and so calm too." Arizona draped her arm back around Helen's shoulders, as the woman stirred against her.

Callie nodded. "He must get that from Helen. I...couldn't be happier, period. Well, yes. I could have my family back but that is my fault." She added.

Arizona nodded silently, turning her attention to Helen seemed to be waking up. "Hey sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" She asked, as Callie stepped closer to the bed as well.

A drugged little smile on her lips as she woke. "Mmm like I haven't slept in years and finally did." She went to kiss Arizona but realized Callie was there and stopped herself. "Are you done with rounds, honey?"

Callie nodded, "I am. They're getting ready to discharge you. So I wanted to be here to get you ready to go."

Arizona brushed the hair away from Helen's face, and smiled back at her girlfriend. "You look a little bit rested." She nodded, "Callie and I were talking, you're going to come stay with me for a few days. All three of you, actually." She looked back to Callie, silently asking for back up. "Right, Callie?"

"Right... We um... We have a bug issue at the house, it's that time of year." She shrugged nervously, "so, I'm having it fumigated and cleaned top to bottom, don't want Timothy crawling around after there have been chemicals and such in the house. Us either, not healthy. So... It'll be a few days." A nervous smile graced her lips as she looked back to Arizona and then Helen. "Your clothes are already at Arizona's, as well as Timothy's. Mine will be there soon. I've already made arrangements."

She looked a little confused and then relieved at the statements. "That is very sweet of you, Arizona. I hope we aren't putting you out? We could go to a hotel if that's easier?"

"You aren't." Arizona smiled, "I forgot to tell you, I got a bigger apartment, so there's plenty of room." She reminded Helen, knowing the woman probably still pictured the tiny box like apartment that Arizona lived in when things first became serious between the two. She knew there would be explaining to do, as to why there was a crib and tiny details here and there that were telltale signs that Helen and Arizona cohabitated. "Besides, I'm taking some time to help take care of you, so it'll be easier having you close by." She grinned and nudged Helen with her shoulder.

She smiled and nodded. "If you're sure. I...can't remember if you're with someone? Does she mind? I don't want to be a bother. I'm sure I'll have home nursing and such?" Suddenly she was hit with a wave of emotions and she cried again. "I am so lucky to have you both. I don't deserve either of you."

"I... Um..." She looked back to Callie, "it's fine, promise. And I'm sure there will be a nurse to help somewhat too. But, you're not a bother." She hugged Helen closely, "shhh... It's okay. We'll get through this and take good care of you."

"She's right." Callie agreed, "we wouldn't be anywhere else." She stepped around the other side of the bed, and placed her hand on Helen's shoulder, attempting to comfort her as well.

She slowly stopped crying and nodded. She leaned up, kissing Callie softly, her hand still holding Arizona's. The sight was odd and quite jarring to anyone else but to Helen, why wouldn't she kiss her wife?

Arizona suddenly felt nauseous, she looked away and choked back the tears that threatened to fall upon seeing the two women kiss.

At first surprised, she almost pulled back from the kiss, but felt herself melting against Helen. She grinned, feeling an overwhelming sense of joy and triumph as she pulled away.

She noticed Arizona's reaction and blushed. Helen wasn't sure why Arizona looked ill. Perhaps she was rubbing something inadvertently in her face and her brow furrowed. "I-I'm sorry," she softly said.

"What? No... Nothing to apologize for." Arizona wiped her eyes and turned back to Helen. "I'm fine. Don't apologize."

She shook her head. "Z, you're not fine. I know you better than that. I...am sorry." She nodded. She turned her attention for a moment to her wife. "Is there any further news on being discharged?"

"I... Don't know what you're apologizing for." Arizona nodded.

"Dr. Bailey is bringing the papers up, she texted me before you woke up, so... We just sign those, and get you packed up." Callie smiled at her and then smirked at Arizona. "You sure you're okay, Robbins?"

"I am. Yes, thank you." Arizona nodded, moving to get up from the bed.

Helen still blushed, feeling something was indeed very wrong but said no more on the matter. "Okay. Um, is it possible to get some things to wash myself up and fresh clothes to change into? Do you know if I'll have to use a catheter at home?" She wrinkled her nose at the thought but it did seem simpler than a bedpan. She did not want her loved ones have to deal with her 'mess' as it were.

Callie grabbed a bag of Helen's things, and placed it on the bed, handing Timothy off to Arizona. "I can call a nurse in here to clean you up if you'd like me to." She pulled out a clean shirt and a baggy pair of pajama pants, and placed them on the bed. "I'll ask Dr. Bailey about that, but I think they'll take out the catheter before you leave. You'll have someone around constantly to get you back and forth the bathroom." She said matter of factly.

Helen nodded. "Okay. I...don't need anyone to bathe me," she blushed. "The only people who've seen me naked naked are in this room. So if I could just get some things, I could do it myself."

"You can't stand on your own." Callie nodded, "and... You're still drugged, so..."

"I can do it." Arizona spoke, "I know you think you're independent, and can do it all yourself... But you need to let us help you."

She gave a defeated sigh and nodded. "I was just going to sit here and do it, but thank you Arizona. I just need to feel less...icky. I'm sure that's a medical term, right?" She beamed amusedly at herself.

"I um... I don't think icky is quite the medical term. But I understand." Arizona smiled, and then looked across the bed to Callie. "One of us can run Timothy down to the daycare until we get her ready? The other can clean her up and get her dressed?" She asked, attempting to keep up appearances for Helen, offering a knowing expression.

Callie nodded. "Good idea. If you could take our son please? I will bathe my wife." She was becoming oddly territorial and enjoying it while she could. She passed the baby off to Arizona, passing off the look of warning she was getting.

"I um... Of course." Arizona nodded, her hopeful expression falling. She choked back the tears threatening to fall, as she took Timothy and settled him on her hip. "C'mon little man... You can play, and we'll get you soon, okay?" She glared at Callie as she turned to leave, but looked over her shoulder to Helen. "I'll be back soon." She said quietly.

Helen nodded and smiled as Callie set to getting a wash basin and cloth. "Okie dokie. I

Love you both," she blew a kiss to Arizona and Timothy.

Arizona nodded silently as she left the room. Her heart felt as though it would break, Helen seemed just out of her reach once again. She tried hard not to think about what would happen in her absence.

Callie brought the basin of warm, soapy water over, and dipped the cloth in as she smiled at Helen. "So, we've got to extra care and not soak your incisions." She reached to untie Helen's gown, allowing it to fall from her chest. She couldn't hide the smile as her eyes roved over Helen's nude skin. "My god, you're beautiful..." She spoke softly, grabbing the cloth and beginning to wash Helen's shoulders and across her chest.

She blushed hard and bit her lip. "You are more so. And you take such good care of me. I feel I don't say that often enough for some reason. I'm sorry. Is...it normal my nipples feel incredibly sensitive?"

"Um... Yes, I assume so." Callie smiled, as she washed lower, encircling Helen's breasts, taking care not to hit her abdominal incisions. She raised Helen's arm, washing down and moving to the other. She helped her ex wife sit up in the bed and washed across her back, stopping every so often to dampen the cloth. She moved to lay Helen back, leaning the bed back further and began to wash further down, as she moved the blankets back. "Are you doing okay?" She asked, carefully and gently washing Helen's injured leg.

Helen nodded. "I'm okay. It...I'm um...tingling and wet," she blushed. "I feel like it's somehow been ages since we've made love…"

"It's been a while." She spoke, moving to wash Helen's other leg. "I've been um... Busy with work, and you have too, along with Timothy and life in general. I'm sure intimacy will happen soon enough." She finished up and disappeared into the bathroom to empty the basin of water. "I paged Dr. Bailey to send someone to remove your catheter. And then I think we'll be ready to go." She smiled.

Helen smiled and nodded. "Well I know you're concerned but I can happily take care of you." She grinned and drew her tongue over her lip.

"Helen..." Callie spoke, a tone of warning in her voice. "We've talked about this. You can take care of me soon, okay? You're not cleared for any of that." She nodded, "you're cleared to sit and look pretty and occasionally cuddle with our son. That's it."

She slightly pouted. "What about cuddling with you? Or Arizona? Or both at the same time?" She had a little smile on her lips. "You can't tell me you wouldn't want to...I know how sexual you are, Calliope."

"You may cuddle with us, yes." Callie nodded, "I do want to... But just... Listen to me, okay? When I tell you we can't."

She swallowed and felt the sting of rejection but nodded. "O-Okay." Helen felt incredibly confused. In an instant it felt like her wife wanted to be a thousand miles away, or at least anywhere she wasn't.

Callie leaned down, pressing a soft, slow kiss to Helen's lips. "It's not that I don't want to... Trust me." She spoke quietly, resting her forehead against Helen's.

"Knock... Knoc- Oh! God... I'm sorry." Arizona played up the ruse, as she saw the scene before her. Helen's gown loosely covering her, and Callie leaning in way too close. She hid her face behind her hand, thankfully neither woman saw the tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Sorry... I um...I figured she'd be dressed by the time I got back." She turned and looked at the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

Helen looked up. "I-it's okay." She reached for her clothes. "I'm sorry. I am not a good patient." She began putting her bra on. "Callie said we can all cuddle together," she beamed. "I'd really like that."

Arizona kept her attention towards the wall, reaching to wipe her eyes. "I... I ran into Bailey, she'll be up soon. She's got your forms." She rattled off, her emotions still shaken, "oh, great... Yeah, we'll cuddle with you."

Seeing Arizona looking away too, Helen felt rejected yet again. "I...must look pretty awful," she swallowed as she got her shirt on. "I-I need help with the bottoms, I think."

"You look fine. I'm sure Callie wouldn't appreciate me seeing you naked, or partially naked." Arizona nodded, she took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes once more, before turning around. She looked up to see Callie happily helping Helen pull her bottoms on."Do I... Do you need anything?" she asked, her voice still a little shaky.

"No, thank you." She smiled. Just as she was dressed, Miranda came in looking a little surprised seeing Callie over by Helen and Arizona off to the side.

"I uh…" she looked between the women. "Have those discharge instructions. Nurse Sam will be by in a few minutes to get the catheter out. Shall I...go over these with both of you?"

"That's fine." Callie nodded, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She motioned Arizona over, who silently nodded and took a seat in the chair beside the bed.

The doctor nodded, looking at the papers before her as she rattled off the instructions. She knew the Chief would be well aware and was certain Arizona could figure it out as well, but it was all protocol. "And lastly, do not forget to stop by the pharmacy. We've sent over the prescriptions Dr Torres suggested as well as Dr Kepner. If you have any further issues, do not hesitate to come back in. Any questions?" She looked to Helen and then Callie and Arizona.

Callie nodded, "Dr. Bailey could you reiterate Helen's clearance to her again? Mine are in the notes as well. She doesn't seem to believe me, wanting to partake in particularly active things."

Arizona rolled her eyes, and shook her head, knowing where Callie's comments were headed. Helen wasn't the only one pressing things when Arizona wasn't in the room, and she knew that. "Just... She needs to hear from more than just us that she needs to take it easy, and allow us to care for her."

Dr Bailey nodded and looked at the papers. "So yes, Chief Torres had to put a rod in because your tibia was completely shattered. You have to give your body time to heal which is why you're in the leg cast. You're not to apply any pressure or weight-bearing on there a minimum of 6 weeks. As for...the other active," she scanned through the papers. "Well, there isn't notations on that in all honesty, Chief." She looked at Callie. "The uh, safest bet though would probably just let yourself rest and recoup the next few weeks? You've got an appointment for an MRI in two weeks. How about waiting for us to check everything over then?"

Helen slightly pouted. "Okay. I...well my arms aren't injured. It doesn't mean I can't please my wife." Bailey shot a confused look to Arizona.

Arizona shook her head, as the color drained from her face. She bit her lip and motioned Miranda out into the hallway.

She walked out to the hall and looked at the surgeon. "I...was hoping Dr Shepherd's findings would be right and her amnesia would be clearing. This must be really hard for you, Arizona."

Arizona shook her head, her eyes watering once more. "Callie told me that she was just trying to play along. Any confusion could be detrimental, if we tried to correct her. I'm... Trying to keep up appearances, but... I'm already starting to break."

Miranda nodded. "I can understand." She gave a sympathetic squeeze to Arizona's arm. "I know I'm busy between work and Ben and Tuck, but if you need anything, call me, okay? She does love you. She...gave this hospital up to be with you. You have a handsome family, Arizona. Don't forget that."

"I won't Miranda..." Arizona nodded, wiping her eyes. "I know she loves me, it's just... It's karma for how we went about things I guess. Callie is enjoying this, Helen "loving" her again. I just have to stand here, and pretend like it doesn't bother me." She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to unload on you. I'll give you call if it's too much to handle. You worry about your family, I'll figure this out."

She nodded. "I understand. I am here for you." They went back in the room and Dr Bailey smiled. "Okay, so if that is all, you are cleared to leave, Dr Fisher. The nurse will be in to remove your catheter."

Helen nodded. "Thank you for everything, Dr Bailey."

"Thanks so much, Miranda.." Callie smiled, as she squeezed Helen's shoulder. "You've been wonderful as usual."

Bailey nodded and left the family.

Arizona stepped towards the bed, and smiled at Helen. "I spoke with Dr. Bailey... She said no to all the extra activities. Cuddling, and looking beautiful are all you're allowed to do." She nodded, and smiled back to Callie.

Helen blushed and nodded. "I can do that. I...am beyond grateful to have you both. I hope you know." She looked from Arizona to Callie and back.

"We know." Callie smiled, and kissed the top of Helen's head.

Helen smiled and waited. The nurse came in and as gently as possible extracted the catheter. "Normally we would wait and make sure you can urinate on your own but as you're in very capable hands, Dr Bailey trusts you will do fine."


	14. Chapter 14

After picking Timothy up from daycare, and rounding up Helen they finally arrived at Arizona's apartment.

"This is all so nice of you, Arizona. We really owe you. It is so spacious. What made you move?"

"I um... I just felt the urge to move." She smiled, "I got tired of living in that little box, as you used to call it. I thought, what if I need the extra space for someone special?" She and Callie carried Helen to the recliner and settled her in, propping her feet, making sure to elevate the injured one.

Helen chuckled. "I was just teasing you. But that is a sound reason to move. Have you...met someone special?"

She looked at Callie and decided that two could play her little game, "I have. She's wonderful. Beautiful, intelligent, and amazing in bed." She smiled.

"Oh," she knew it was wrong but Helen felt her heart sink. "That is wonderful. I am very happy for you. Are you sure she won't mind us invading your space and taking up your time? I'd hate for you to lose someone over me."

"Nope, won't bother her at all. She isn't around at the moment, so it's as if she doesn't know. Though if she were, she'd understand what I'm doing, and support it. Just the type of woman she is." She smiled sincerely at Helen, as she sat down on the edge of the coffee table. "Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?"

Helen smiled. "I am fine for now, thank you. I can be quiet and stay out of your and Calliope's way since I obviously I can't do anything."

"You're not in the way, Helen." Callie walked back into the apartment with a couple more bags.

"She's right." Arizona stood, and motioned for Callie to follow her. "Timothy is in the pack and play," she pointed, "We'll be right back, going to show Callie where you two will be sleeping."

"Okay," Helen nodded.

Callie followed Arizona to a bedroom. "I really am sorry about all of this." She spoke softly.

"It's fine." Arizona said between gritted teeth as she headed into the bedroom.

"I will try and be less affectionate but when I do, she takes that as a rejection. I feel really stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"I said, it's fine. We've got to keep her in that little bubble. I understand. Just... Remember that you're not married to her anymore. Okay?" She motioned Callie inside. "You two are staying in the spare bedroom since it's downstairs. The only real difference between the two is simply the Master is upstairs. The guest room has an ensuite and queen sized bed.." She kept her expression neutral. "That's the only way to do it and keep her from getting more confused."

Helen was in the front room on the couch cooing at the baby in his playpen. "Mommy wishes she could be up and play with you. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. When I'm all better we will go for walks everyday to the park."

"I'll sleep in the Master suite since it is upstairs." She smiled sadly at Callie as she walked back into the living room with Helen and Timothy. "I was just showing Callie where you two would be sleeping. I'll be taking his crib up there incase he wakes in the night. I don't mind getting up with him." She smiled, "how are you feeling?"

"I am okay but I thought we were all going to cuddle? Affection has been shown to help speed recovery," she smiled.

"I... Um.. I didn't want to intrude." Arizona spoke.

Helen smiled and shook her head. "You're not. I mean I can't fully be with Calliope anyway. She agreed before to the cuddling. I don't see it as an issue, is it?"

She gritted her teeth but knew Helen wasn't looking at her. "No, it's not an issue Arizona, please. It's your home. She's your best friend. This has all been a jarring event."

"O-okay." Arizona nodded, "we'll try that." She agreed, not looking at Callie, she knew the other woman came into the room as Helen spoke, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, the attitude radiating off of the Ortho surgeon.

Helen just smiled. "Wonderful! I love you both so much. Do you think it would be slightly possible to get a proper shower? I mean not now. But later?"

Arizona looked towards Callie. "I mean... I think we can wrap your leg in plastic or something? Couldn't we?"

Callie nodded, "I suppose we could. Your incision cannot get wet though. I don't want to risk an infection. We'll figure it out."

Helen beamed. "Aw, thank you! That would be great. I just feel so gross still. I mean less gross," she smiled.

"So... I'm going to order dinner, what would everyone like? I'll cook proper tomorrow, tonight, we're trying to get settled in and such... So, give me some ideas?" Arizona asked, trying to ignore the awkwardness that began to settle over them all.

Helen thought and thought. "I...anything sounds good, what would you all like?"

Callie smirked and chimed in. "You. But you're off the menu for a while. So, Italian is always a good one?"

Arizona rolled her eyes at Callie's comment and headed into the kitchen and grabbed her takeout menus. "Here.. Antonio's, Frank's Pizza, and Greenlight Tavern. Pick one."

"Helen loves Antonio's. How about the family style lasagna and a salad?" It was obvious the woman was very much enjoying this.

Helen nodded. "Oh that sounds delicious. If it's no trouble? Can...I have a pill? I'm starting to have some pretty intense pain."

"Callie, if you'll call and order it... I'll run down the block and pick it up." Arizona smiled, she looked over the bottles of medications, and grabbed the correct one. "Here you go." She smiled, handing it Helen.

"I will go get her some water," Callie added, bound to not be outdone. She headed to the kitchen, dialing Antonio's.

"Thank you, Arizona. My eyes won't focus long. I think there's still some morphine in my system. What is the dosage and hours?"

"Lemme see..." She took the bottle from Helen. "I'm sorry, I should've just gotten you a pill. It says one pill, every four to six hours. And it's been at least five hours since you had anything. You're doing well, honestly."

She smiled. "I'm trying. Plus I have you and Calliope and Timothy. I feel too happy to notice the pain, I guess? And now we get to cuddle!" She smiled, taking the pill and water. "Yay! I...oddly feel like I've missed you. I don't quite understand. You're sure your girlfriend won't mind us cuddling? Oh! What is her name?"

"Um, her name?" Arizona thought for a moment, "Liz... Elizabeth." She nodded. "I'm positive she won't mind at all."

"Like my middle name," she smiled. "I would love to meet her when I'm all better. Oh! Callie and I will have you both over for a meal or many. You know how I adore cooking."

"I'm sure we could arrange something." Arizona smiled, "Callie has met her, she could tell you all about her while I go get our dinner, right Callie?"

She rolled her eyes. "I..yes. Sure. They said it should be about 15 minutes. So... If you want to go get that, that would be great. I will set out the dishes and such. Helen and I will be fine."

"Yeah... I was just getting ready to head out." Arizona bit back, "I'll be back soon." She kissed Helen's cheek.

Helen smiled and turned slightly, their lips meeting before Arizona left. She looked at Callie. "Affection is very healing, you know? You could be affectionate with your wife...it wouldn't hurt anything, would it?"

Callie felt a jealous pain in her heart, as she saw the two lock lips, she turned her head and bit back a sarcastic comment. Helen caught her attention, "kisses are fine." Callie nodded.

She pulled Callie to her with an amazing strength, crashing their lips together. She moaned softly at the sensation, letting her tongue probe and plunge into her wife's mouth.

Callie moaned in return, surprised at Helen's sudden strength, but also how familiar it all felt. She pulled back and looked into Helen's eyes. "Wow..." She whispered.

She looked confused when Callie pulled away. "I...was it bad? I'm sorry. Oh! I hadn't brushed my teeth." She blushed and looked down feeling she'd done something wrong.

"N-no...no." Callie's smiled, "it was perfect, been a while since you just, grabbed me like that. You haven't done a thing wrong, I promise."

Helen smiled. "Glad to be alive. Glad to have such an amazing wife. I can't help but want to kiss you and so, so much more." She winked.

"I'm glad you're alive too, sweetheart." Callie kissed Helen's cheek as she stood, "I'm going to go grab plates and such, Arizona should be back soon. We'll eat, I'll get Timothy bathed and settled and then we'll get you settled in, how's that?" She smiled.

She nodded. "It would be heavenly if I could do more...later," she smirked. "But okay."

Callie shook her head and headed into the kitchen, grabbing plates, silverware and napkins. She took pains, cleaning off Arizona's coffee table, setting up a makeshift table for them to share. As she finished, Arizona walked back in, with bags of food. "Nice timing." Callie smiled.

"Oh, good idea..." She motioned towards the coffee table as she placed the bags down. "Family lasagna, salad, garlic bread and I picked up dessert." She smiled, "Helen's favorite."

Helen beamed. "You all are too good to me! Please?" She motioned Arizona over for a hug. It felt to her that she hadn't been affectionate in awhile.

Arizona smiled and leaned down over Helen and hugged her close. "Anything for you, sweetie." She kissed her cheek, "what do you want to drink? Callie?" She asked, standing up, and heading towards the kitchen.

Helen hugged tightly and let her hand graze over Arizona's ass. "Your girlfriend better know how lucky she is," she whispered. "I would love some wine but I'm sure I can't with the meds. So...water."

Callie scowled slightly at what she saw. "I will have wine," she nodded. "I will get it. What can I get you, Arizona?"

Arizona stopped, and turned, the blush beginning to fade in her cheeks. "I'll... Um, I'll have wine." She smiled, "there's a bottle of French Red in the cooler, it's wonderful if you'd like that." She smiled and sat back down beside Helen. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I feel...okay. Still sad I can't remember anything. It's frustrating. And I keep having...moments? Feelings? Things that don't make sense. Like I keep feeling I know I'm married to Calliope, yet I swear I feel like you and I have..." She bit her lip. "Made love in the recent history."

"Is it a feeling or do you have a memory that you see?" Arizona asked, reaching out and taking Helen's hand. "Do you recall how much Callie worked? When you you two got married, and you got pregnant?" She kept her voice low, rubbing her thumb over Helen's skin.

She blushed hard. "I...yes. She missed the baby shower. I-I remember kissing you very heatedly. And then she missed Lamaze. Th-that's all I remember." She frowned.

A small smile crept across Arizona's face. "That's something... All of that happened. She missed all of that, and yet she's been here, doting on you since the accident." She leaned over and kissed Helen's cheek, "it'll start coming back, and you'll remember."

She turned her face and kissed Arizona softly. "So...we are more?" She felt confused at the thought but also very content.

"I...um..." Arizona pulled back and looked into Helen's eyes. "We are." She whispered. "Please... Please don't let it confuse you more. The details will come back, I'll work with you on it." She leaned back in, kissing her softly, tears beginning to fill her eyes. Arizona felt hopeful, her heart soared, as she kissed her girlfriend.

Helen nodded and kissed Arizona back softly. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you too." She whispered as well.

"Ahem..." Callie cleared her throat and glared at Arizona, as she placed the glasses on the coffee table, and handed Helen her bottle of water. "I figured you two would be eating already."

"Right..." Arizona nodded, grabbing a plate and preparing it before handing it to Helen.

"I'm sorry," she blushed. "Thank you for everything." She took her plate and began eating.

Callie took a seat, and grabbed a plate as well. "Thank you for dinner, Arizona." She nodded, watching as Helen blushed. "What has you flustered, Helen?"

She shivered. "Um...it's complicated." She didn't know how or what to tell Calliope.

"Try me." Callie spoke softly, as she continued to eat.

Arizona put her plate down, and went to the kitchen, coming back out with a jar of baby food and a bib. She pretended not to pay attention to the conversation getting ready to happen between Callie and Helen. "Come here, baby boy... Time to eat." She sat down in the floor, and attempted to direct her attention to the little one in her lap.

Callie scooted closer and reached out grasping Helen's hand. "Talk to me."

She looked gently at Callie. "I have a feeling Arizona and I have been intimate...recently. But I'm not a cheater. I...are we having an open marriage? Do we...share Arizona? I mean I don't hate that idea."

Arizona snorted, and shook her head.

Callie looked between Arizona and Helen, the color draining from her face. "No... No! We don't. Not at all. I'm not attracted to her, in the least. I... Tolerate her. Remember?"

Helen looked even more confused. "B-but I'm not a cheater!" Her face fell and she started to cry. Nothing was making sense.

Arizona turned and looked between the two women, "what happened to keeping her in her own little bubble, Callie?" She hissed, and glared at her. She finished feeding Timothy, and put him back into his playpen. She turned and knelt beside of the chair Helen was in and rubbed her back. "Shh... It's okay, I know you're confused. You're not a cheater at all."

She kept crying. "I hate that I can't remember. I hate that I don't understand. H-how can we have been intimate yet I'm married if I'm not a cheater?"

"Shh... Listen to me. Look at me, Helen." She lifted her chin to look at her. "Think about something for me... If you're married to Callie, would she have been able to operate on you?" She asked.

She thought about what Arizona asked and her crying slowly lessened. "I...no," she shook her head. "But...why would Calliope go along with telling me we were married if we aren't?" She didn't sound angry so much as confused.

Arizona turned her head and looked to Callie. "Care to explain that to her?"

Callie came over and knelt before Helen. "Sweetheart, you were in a serious traumatic accident. You came in confused and thought we were married. My biggest concern was making sure you didn't go septic. Then Shepherd did the CTs and MRIs showing no overt reason for your amnesia. Suggested it was psychological in nature but the worst thing we could do is confuse you further by correcting whatever you thought your reality was. So...I didn't. I kept trying to push your advances off and you were hurt by that. I'm sorry, Helen. I do love you. You're the mother to our child. I...just don't have you. Arizona does."

Arizona watched Helen closely, rubbing her shoulder gently. "You're still confusing details and such, while I don't agree with how Callie handled things, we were trying to be patient and wait for you to get better."

Helen nodded, trying to make sense of the information being relayed. "So...we are divorced? And you have a girlfriend?" Helen questioned Arizona.

"You and Callie are divorced. And yes, I have a girlfriend." She smiled, "it's you. You are my girlfriend. Why do you think I haven't talked about her? Or why I told you her name was Elizabeth? Anything I said about her, I meant you."

She blushed deeply. "Oh! Thank god," she threw her arms around Arizona. "N-not that I don't love you, Calliope. I will forever be indebted to you for saving my leg. And...I am not mad at what you did. I understand. With amnesia, the person is already confused. Adding any further confusion, when it is psychological in nature can certainly cause someone to go into a fugue state leaving a very uncertain future."

Arizona hugged Helen in return, pressing a kiss to Helen's lips and pulling back. "I know you don't remember everything, but it'll trickle back in, right Callie?"

The woman had tears brimming but she nodded. She picked up Timothy and cuddled him. "I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy you thinking of me like that or thinking I had this blessing of a second chance and a clean slate. I have slowly accepted my reality and my part in creating it."

"But.. Callie is going to stay and help." Arizona stood, and looked at Callie.

Callie nodded. "Of course. If for no other reason than our son. You need all the help you can get. I...will sleep in the guest room," she croaked.

"Helen mentioned..." Arizona began, "I think tonight, all three of us could stay in the same bed." Arizona couldn't help but feel somewhat bad as she watched Callie's world crash once more. "I'm sure Helen would appreciate that."

Callie swallowed. "Are...you sure?"

Helen nodded. "I still feel that is a good idea. I love you both deeply, in very different ways. And as I did say, I was not inscensed at the idea all three of us were sleeping together. It was really rather titilating."

"Yes, Callie... I'm sure." Arizona nodded, but started laughing as Helen spoke. "Oh, Helen... Calm your hormones." She leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

She shook her head and pulled Arizona to her, kissing deeply and letting her hands wander and grip her lovers ass. "Mmm no, can't be done."

"It has to be." Arizona smiled, pulling out of the kiss. "You have to heal before we can..." She leaned in and kissed her once more.

She sighed but nodded. "I understand but I'm not happy."

"Shush... Eat dinner, and then dessert... And then we'll get you ready for bed." She stood, and moved back to the couch to clean up her dishes.

"Did you just shush me, Arizona?" Helen's voice was stern and her eyes narrowed.

"Yes... Yes I did. You're the patient. I get you're not happy, and I'm sorry." Arizona spoke, as if she were speaking to one of her tiny humans, stern yet soft.

She put her fork down and looked at Arizona. "I am not a child, Dr Robbins. And I am not your patient," she hissed. "I thought I was your girlfriend. And healthy relationships are not doctor patient!"

Callie couldn't help but take delight in the display before her. "I thought you'd really know better than to cut her off, Robbins. Smooth." She sipped her wine.

"Oh, shut it, Callie..." Arizona snapped back at the Ortho surgeon. She looked back at Helen, softening her features. "I'm sorry, Helen..." She knew part of Helen's mood change was the amnesia, coupled with the medications she was on, as well as the stress of the situation. She ran her fingers through Helen's hair, and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry I treated you like my patient."

She nodded, her pout fading. "Thank you. I know I've been through a lot and I'm not fully me yet, but I am not a child. I'm not incapable of thought and reasoning. And I have always been incredibly honest. Why would I hide the fact I want you? I never have in the past, I'm sure. I am very sexual and enjoy that part of my life."

"I'm going to take Timothy and get his bath, if that's okay with you." Callie spoke softly.

"That's fine." Arizona nodded, "and...I.. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It happens, tensions are high. I'll be back soon." She offered a pained smile to the blonde surgeon as she took Timothy towards the bathroom.

Helen smiled as Callie took their son for a bath. She turned her attention back to Arizona. "So, not everything about me has changed. And you completely ignored me."

"Ignored you how? Yes...I know you're very sexual... I recall, and I enjoy it, believe me when I tell you that."

She shrugged. "You just...hadn't said anything. But Calliope spoke up about taking Timothy for his bath so ignore me. The drugs are making me a little hazy. I...could I try ibuprofen or something else instead? I really do not like the fog they cause."

"That's up to you. I'm sure your leg hurts." Arizona nodded, "you're only a couple days post op, but it's completely up to you. I wasn't trying to ignore you, it wasn't deliberate." She leaned down, kissing Helen softly.

Helen gently kissed back. "No, I know. I...this stuff is making me incredibly emotional. I dislike not being able to control myself."

"I know. By the time we get you a shower, and comfortable in bed, it'll be time for another pain pill. Take one tonight, it'll help you sleep, and we'll figure out the rest tomorrow? Maybe you won't wake up so foggy." Arizona smiled, running her fingers through Helen's hair, before gathering plates and heading towards the kitchen. "do you need anything?" She asked.

"Okay, honey. Um, maybe a glass of milk? What is for dessert?" She smiled broadly.

"Limoncello Cheesecake." Arizona grinned. "I said I got your favorite. They said this one was super fresh, and send get well wishes to you, because you know... We're practically regulars." She winked.

"Oh! I didn't know if perhaps my favorite had changed." She beamed. "That is so very sweet of them. Did...Julia have her baby? I can't remember."

"She did. She's about six months old now. Julia actually told me she'd like to bring her little girl by sometime." Arizona reminded her. "I'll get the dessert plates, and your milk. And be right back."

"Oh," she frowned slightly, mad at not remembering. "Okay. Thank you." She sat and thought, feeling more and more frustrated wishing she could remember obvious important moments. Callie came back in holding their son, dressed in nice pj's. "May I hold him, please?"

"Of course." She smiled, and kissed Timothy's cheek. "remember, be gentle with mommy." She whispered, placing him on Helen's good side. He settled in, cuddling against her and mumbling.

She smiled, cuddling the boy. "You are such a good, sweet little boy. I bet we are all so happy you're here," she looked at both women. "I was a little confused earlier. I should have said Mama Z, not Auntie Z," she nodded. "But you're so smart I bet you knew that, huh?" She tickled Timothy gently. "Mama is going to read you to sleep tonight but maybe I will feel better enough to do it tomorrow, okay, handsome?"

Timothy grinned, two new teeth starting to peek through, as if he understood what Helen was saying to him. He rested his head back against her, and sighed contentedly.

She looked to both women, almost ready to cry with how in love she felt. "I...love him so much my heart feels like it's going to explode. Do...we have plans to have more children?" She looked to Arizona.

Arizona blushed, and nodded. "Yes... We are actually." She plated all of their desserts, smiling as she placed one in front of Callie and another for Helen.

She felt herself swoon as she thought of Arizona pregnant. "You...will look amazing." She was almost breathless with the thought. "Are you carrying your egg and the same donor as Timothy? Or my egg and same donor or different donor? There are so many scenarios. And I know I am a planner," she grinned as she took a bite, moaning at the taste.

"I... We've discussed it some. We... We don't have to talk about all of this now, I'm sure Callie isn't interested in hearing it." Arizona nodded, not looking at the Ortho surgeon.

The woman had a sour expression on her face for a moment but tried to fake it. "I am fine. It's good that Helen is beginning to fully remember so, discuss your reality."

Arizona shook her head, "we can discuss it later, really it isn't a big deal."

She looked confused but decided to drop it. "I...okay." She finished her dessert and milk. "Thank you both. That was wonderful. I feel like I haven't eaten in years."

Callie reached for Helen's dishes, along with Arizona's before disappearing into the kitchen.

Arizona took Helen's free hand, and squeezed. "We've discussed babies, I'm going to carry your egg, and we'll use the same donor." She spoke quietly, before kissing Helen softly, then kissing Timothy's forehead.

Helen smiled, kissing back soundly. "And...I will carry yours? I...our children will all be gorgeous, but I cannot wait to see a baby with your eyes. I remember in college what I was so drawn to first were your eyes. They were...are, hypnotic. I wanted to drown in them."

"I recall, you've told me.. Multiple times. Especially after you've had a lot of wine." Arizona smiled, "in college, anytime that you had a little too much to drink, that was the first thing you'd say. 'I just loooooove your eyes, Z'." Arizona grinned, giving her best drunk Helen impersonation.

She blushed hard. "I...wow. I sound like an alcoholic. I'm sorry," she scrunched up her nose.

"You're not." She kissed Helen's cheek, "you don't 'get drunk'." She reminded her.

"Okay," she smiled.

"So..." Callie came back into the room, and reached for Timothy. "I'll get him to sleep, and put him down for the night, then we'll get you cleaned up, and into bed. Okay?" She asked, kissing the top of Helen's head.

She nodded and smiled. Helen kissed their son softly before passing him over. "I love you, sweet boy. Sleep well." He grabbed at Callie and cooed, blowing bubbles with his spit. Helen stayed put.

"I love you, Troy." Arizona whispered, squeezing Helen's hand. "More than you could ever fathom, I am so glad you're still here, and okay. I was scared to death when I got the call that you'd been in an accident." She frowned.

Helen leaned in, kissing Arizona softly. "I know. I...can't even wrap my mind around that reality right now. I'm so happy. I can't wait to see how Timothy will turn out and the rest of our life together. There is so much to look forward to."

"I know. It'll be wonderful, there will be hiccups, like this one... But we'll get through them." Arizona smiled.

Helen nodded in agreement. "I…" she looked curious. "I know this is going to sound odd...but would it be okay to include Calliope in the lives of our other children? I mean, it will be different, but I don't want Timothy feeling singled out because technically his 'mommies' aren't married anymore. I...want all our children to have a cohesive experience and feeling."

"I...um... I don't see why not." Arizona nodded, wondering how Callie would react to Helen's request. "Perhaps when we get settled in to bed tonight, you should ask her."

She nodded and yawned. "Is it almost time for my shower? I don't mean to push but I'm feeling a bit worn out. It feels so sad that just going home makes me tired," she frowned.

Arizona yawned as well, "I'm tired too." She nodded, "coming home made me feel the same." She grinned sleepily at her girlfriend. "It is, I can go ahead and get you out of that chair, Callie should be in here in just a minute." She moved to help Helen up, taking care not to hit her leg, or cause her pain. "No weight on your leg, remember?"

She nodded, trying to help Arizona as much as she could. "I know. I will be good, I promise. I know it will make everything worse." With some finagling, Helen made it into the bathroom. Callie got their son down and finally arrived.

"Oh! I would have helped. He just needed another round of 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star;" she smiled.

"It's okay, we could hear you singing. Helen actually let me half carry her in here." Arizona smiled, "so, how are we going to do this?"

Callie had to assess carefully. "Do you have a shower chair or a stool you don't mind getting wet? Your shower looks like we could actually get her in and just keep her leg out. And of course wrap a bag around it in case any spray happened."

"I do." Arizona nodded, moving so that Callie would take hold of Helen. "Let me go get it." She swiftly left the ensuite, only to return moments later with a stool, a plastic bag, and medical tape. "Okay. We can tape off the bag, make sure no water runs inside. And prop it, right over there? I can put a towel under her feet." She looked back at Callie. "Will that work?"

Callie nodded. "Sounds good. So set the stool in the shower so Helen can sit and yes I will sit on the lid of the toilet and the leg can be over my lap. That should do and you can bathe her?"

"How does that sound, Helen?" Arizona asked, stepping into the shower and placing the stool, she grabbed a towel and folded it over the seat as well, giving Helen a soft place to sit. She reached out her arms silently asking Callie to hand her off.

Helen nodded. "It sounds like I'm a pain in the ass and I love you both for helping me." She rested into Arizona's arms for a moment. "Guess it's time for the strip tease?" She grinned playfully.

"You aren't a pain in the ass!" Both women spoke at the same time. Arizona shifted Helen in her arms, moving to remove the woman's pants, taking care not to jostle her injured leg too much. She eased her down onto the stool, and began lifting her shirt. "Callie, if you could toss me a washcloth...right behind you." She draped it over Helen's shoulder, as she moved to prop Helen's leg in Callie's lap, they worked quickly to wrap the leg, taping off a barrier. "There we go... Ready?"

Helen nodded. "Hmm if I didn't have the cast this could be sexy," she winked.

"Sexy wasn't what I was thinking." Callie snorted. "This doesn't hurt, does it?"

She shook her head. "No. But fine. Just make a girl feel unattractive," she rolled her eyes.

"Stop, Helen... You're attractive, sexy, beautiful, hot." Callie listed off, looking Helen over as Arizona diligently washed over Helen's body.

"She's right, you're all of those and more... So stop." Arizona whispered.

She blushed. "I was teasing, but thank you. You both are all that and more. I cannot fathom why we haven't all tried a threesome. I think it would be incredibly hot."

Callie's eyes widened in shock. "Helen... Are you serious?! We're just not the threesome type."

"I... Helen, when have I ever wanted a threesome?" Arizona questioned, "okay, minus that time we ran into that one actress you were in love with at the airport and I agreed then it would be hot." She chuckled, leaning Helen's head back and wetting her hair, before scrubbing it with shampoo.

She shrugged. "Well, it would be hot. You know I'm very open, sexually."

"Yes, I know you are, sweetie." Arizona squeezed her shoulder, "something I sort of love about you."

She grinned. "You might want to be rather hands on with my breasts," nodding. "Just in case. Also, between my legs."

Callie cleared her throat, and smiled at Helen. "You're not playing fair."

"No, she isn't." Arizona grinned.

"Do I often? I get the sense I don't. And that I can always get my way. Just a vibe I get." She smirked in contentment. "I mean, I could do it myself," she dropped her hand to her crotch teasingly.

"You don't." Arizona spoke, and looked at Callie who nodded in agreement. Both women noticed Helen's hand traveling lower, and both women cleared their throats. Arizona reached down and grasped Helen's arm, and held it up in the air. "Hmm... Must've missed this arm." She shook her head, and sighed.

"Helen, be nice." Callie spoke, tapping her toes, that peeked out of the cast.

She smiled. "I am. And I have another arm." She parted her legs wider, dropping her free hand and teasing her lips before either woman could stop her. "Mmm how is this bad?"

"Helen..." Arizona spoke with a warning tone. "Don't start something you can't finish. I'm positive Callie doesn't appreciate it."

Callie watched and trembled. "I...don't mind, actually." She felt her throat go dry.

Helen smiled and continued. "See honey? She is fine. And sex releases Immunoglobulin A which aids in healing."

"I... Helen. Please, I can't.. You can't do this. Not now. Callie... A little help? Please?" Arizona felt the heat in her cheeks, as the blush covered her neck and face.

Callie raised her brow. "Help Helen with what she's doing? Gladly." She smirked.

Helen tilted her head back looking up at Arizona. "Why honey?" She did however stop.

"I... Ugh..." She sighed, and finished up turning off the water. "Just...help me get her out of here." She snapped, looking at Callie.

Callie sighed. "Such a kill joy. I don't know what she sees in you." She came over, assisting in the task as requested.

"Shut up, Callie." She snapped bitterly. Anger bubbled inside of Arizona, she was annoyed with Helen's sudden sex drive, and her uncaring attitude that Callie was there as well. Callie wasn't helping things with her comments either. They moved Helen out of the shower and into the bedroom, "don't fucking worry about what she sees in me... Okay?"

Callie chuckled at how she'd riled the woman. "Fine, Arizona."

"I see a beautiful, strong, intelligent woman who moved Heaven and earth for me and my son," Helen noted. "What you don't want to know is what I saw in you," she wrapped the towel tighter.

Arizona blushed and then shook her head and retrieved pajamas for Helen, and began dressing her. "I'm going to get your pain medicine, and I'll be right back."

Callie looked momentarily hurt but blamed the shift in Helen on the meds. "Well, I think given half a chance, you'd very much enjoy me between your legs again." She smirked.

She smirked at her ex wife and nodded, "I told you I sometimes dream of you, I never said I craved you. Not like I do her." She motioned down the hallway, hearing Arizona moving about the apartment. "Memories are trickling in... And I'm beginning to remember now why I left you."

Callie's face fell. "I was scared, Helen. I fucked up. I know that. I was happy for a moment when you'd forgotten and loved me but I know you're in love with Arizona. I lost. I get that."

Helen nodded. "Neither of us was perfect. You will find your perfect fit. And despite it all, we still have an amazing boy together. Arizona and I will be using Timothy's father for our other children. We want you involved like you are with Timothy, if you'd want to? We don't want any of our kids feeling different with eachother. They are already different to the world for having moms and no dads," she softly explained.

Callie looked at Helen and softened her features. "Is Blondie okay with that? Me being in _your_ children's lives?"

Arizona entered the room, "_Blondie_ is the one who suggested she talk to you about it." She held out her hand to Helen and handed her medication to her, along with a glass of water.

She took the med and water, shooting a sideways glance to Callie. "She did that indeed, Calliope. We are both impressed how you are with Timothy. It is just a thought." She took the pill. "Thank you, honey." She smiled to Arizona.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart." Arizona kissed Helen's cheek, and looking at Callie. "She's right, you don't have to say yes or no, it's a thought. I agreed with Helen, that they shouldn't feel so different. I'm in Timothy's life, why shouldn't you be in our future kids' lives?"

Callie tentatively nodded. "I... Helen always says it takes a village to raise a child. I don't see what's so bad about the idea, honestly."

As she got under the covers, Helen nodded. "Just think it over. We aren't saying do or die here, promise."

Arizona pulled another pillow from the closet and put it under Helen's injured leg. "Callie? Do you need any extra pillows or anything?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you Arizona. I do need a shower if that is okay?"

"Go for it." She motioned into the bathroom, "you know where everything is, if you need pajamas, I have extras." She sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked over Helen. "Do you need anything?"

Callie headed into the bathroom. Helen smiled. "Cuddles please?" Opening her arms to her girlfriend.

"Of course." Arizona leaned back against the pillows and wrapped her arms around Helen. "How's this, sweetie?"

She moaned and cuddled tightly. "So, so good. I mean, naked cuddles would be better," she grinned teasingly as she kissed Arizona's neck. "You plus anything plus naked is always better. But this is wonderful."

Callie stepped out, wringing her hair in a towel. "So, the fun has started?" She'd put on an old tee Helen had actually given her without thinking and some panties, nothing else.

"She gave me puppy eyes, and I couldn't resist." Arizona smiled, "listen, I'm gonna grab my shower then I'll be back to cuddle." She kisses Helen's nose, and motioned Callie to the other side of the bed. "Be back soon."

Helen nodded. "Okay, honey. You know I love you wet and naked," she winked.

Callie had to stiffle the groan as she got into bed next to Helen. "I'm still here, Helen..." She spoke, rubbing her ex's arm. "Can we calm down the advances towards Arizona til I'm not here?"

Helen smiled, cuddling with Callie now. "I don't know. You like my openness when it's about you," she pointed out.

"As much as I enjoy watching Arizona seem as though she is physically sick when you say things to me, maybe we should tone it down completely." Callie suggested. "I love you, I do, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy you thinking you still loved me." She kissed Helen's cheek, and held her tightly. "Try to relax, let your medicine take effect."

Helen looked confused. "I do love you, Calliope. We have a child together. I look back and think you did love me...love us. I see where you were scared but the hospital came first. I get that. I am sure I am happy with Arizona but that would not stop me from thinking of you in certain lights, that is all. I am open and honest because otherwise I'd be lying and I don't lie."

"I know you don't." Callie whispered, "you don't know of you're happy with Blondie or not?" She asked, wondering why Helen seemed to doubt herself.

Helen looked at her. "I meant I can't remember everything right now. I am sure I am. It was merely a linguistics issue. Apologies."

"I see..." Callie spoke softly.

"What had you hoped I said, Calliope?" Helen looked at her gently.


	15. Chapter 15

Callie thought for a moment, and sighed. "What do you think I wanted to say? I wished maybe you didn't love her like you thought you did. Maybe the bump on the head knocked some sense into you." She shook her head, and looked away.

Helen squeezed her hand. "Calliope, I love Arizona. That won't change. A severe trauma made me confuse things but I still had feelings for her I couldn't explain. But now knowing the reality, those feelings make sense. I am sorry I can't give you what you're wanting."

"I know. I understand. I'm sorry." Callie spoke softly. "Maybe I should go."

Helen swallowed and shifted. "S-sure. I'm certain we can get a nurse to help in the morning or something. I don't need to waste your time."

"You're not wasting my... I just don't want to bother you. Not when I'm feeling like this." She shook her head, "I want to help. Somehow."

"It is fine, Calliope. You did amazing work. I am forever in your debt. I don't want to make things worse for you. I...owe you my life. I truly do. So please, go be happy. I feel like a terrible person who is somehow holding you back."

"You're not." She leaned over, kissing Helen's cheek. "I will always love you, you know you can call me if you need anything at all. I mean that."

Helen nodded. "And I will love you. You are forever a part of me. Just let Arizona know you're going, please?" She yawned, feeling the pill take effect. "Love you, Calliope," she gave a goofy little smile.

"I love you too.. I'll wait for Arizona to come back in here." Callie whispered, smiled and kissed Helen's cheek once more, watching as she dozed off.

Arizona finished up in the bathroom and waltzed back into the bedroom, finding Callie sitting on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing?" She asked quietly, noting that Helen had dozed off.

"I am going to head off. I uh...this has all been a little more entwining than I thought. I love her. You know that. I've tried moving on but not hard enough, really. But if you need anything, call me, okay? I will take Timothy to and from daycare so you two can just focus on her. I will keep him whenever you want, as well." She slowly stood.

"What? I... You don't have to go. I know I can be an asshole, but.. I know you love her." Arizona motioned Callie out of the room. "Can I ask what happened? You can stay."

She followed. "We...got to talking. It was a bit heavy. The situation just hit me, you know? She is yours. That is that."

"Um... Okay." She nodded, "I think I understand."

Callie softened. "You know I am competitive. Through all this she thought we were married but still yearned for you. You win."

"It's not a matter of winning... Or losing. It...I'm sorry, Callie."

She shook her head. "It's okay, Arizona. I did this. I...just need a little space. I can't lay with her and not want to...you know?"

"I...know. I completely understand. You have a room and a bed here if you need it." Arizona nodded, "I'll call if we need you, and please... Feel free to stop by to check on her anytime."

"Thanks, Robbins. You...really are a good friend." She took her leave.

Arizona saw Callie out and headed back into the bedroom. She smiled as she found Helen sleeping peacefully, her leg propped, and a slight smile on her lips. She kissed the woman as she nestled down under the covers and whispered, "I sure do hope you're dreaming of good things, you are so loved."

Helen woke in the night, burying her face in a pillow screaming from the pain. It was so sharp and unexpected. Maybe she'd twisted in the night she wasn't sure. She just knew pain.

Arizona rubbed Helen's shoulder, attempting to rouse her. "Sweetie? What is it? What hurts?" She asked, sitting up and allowing her eyes to adjust.

She breathed hard to stop herself. "Leg...I..." She sobbed. Though she hadn't meant to, Helen's sounds woke Timothy.

"What can I do?" Arizona asked, reaching to massage Helen's thigh, hoping to relax her. She looked towards the door hearing Timothy's cries. "I'm gonna call Callie."

She nodded. "G-get the baby. And meds? Please!" She tried to be sweet but this was a level of pain she'd never known. Even after the crash, too many synapses were firing for her to register the pain.

Arizona ran out of the room, grabbing Timothy, the meds and water in that order. She came back in, handing Helen her pain medication and helping her sit up. Timothy continued to cry, burying his face in Arizona's shoulder as she tried to comfort both him and Helen at the same time. "What else can I do?" She bounced Timothy on her hip, and rubbed Helen's shoulder.

"M-mommys sorry, sweetheart." She tried to comfort the boy. She took the meds and water, downing one. "Call Calliope. Sh-she needs to be here. I'm sorry," she cried again. This time not from pain but from feeling useless.

"I did as I ran through the apartment, she's on her way over." Arizona nodded, rubbing Timothy's back. "He knows, just scared him. I'll bet hehad a nightmare too. Didn't you, sweetie?" She kissed his cheek, and wiped Helen's face. "Shh... You have nothing to apologize for. Okay? Try to relax until she gets here."

She nodded and looked helplessly at her girlfriend and son. "I feel like a lump of clay. I'm so useless. I'm sorry," she cried again. She motioned Arizona to sit beside her as she kissed Timothy's cheek. "My sweet boy, don't cry," she slowly stopped herself. "Mommy's sorry. And those nightmares aren't real, I promise. We are here and we love you."

"You're not useless sweetie... You're injured." Arizona nodded and climbed into the bed with her girlfriend and held Timothy close.

She sniffled. "I know. I just hate this. I feel like things would somehow be easier if I had died," she whispered. She didn't really want to die. Helen had always been independent and resilient. This accident was just feeling like one massive setback in her life.

"Don't ever say that again..." Arizona turned around and looked Helen in the eyes. "Things would not have been easier if you'd died. I... I...no." She felt herself getting more upset and attempted to calm her emotions.

"I-I just mean you wouldn't have an invalid to deal with and the baby. I don't want to be dead, Arizona. I promise. I just feel very useless as of late. This...isn't me."

"I know it isn't." Arizona wiped her own eyes. "It's not for forever." She nodded.

Helen nodded. "I know. I think I'm going to have to get recommendations from Dr Schneider on therapists in the area who deal with short term injury depression."

"That would be good." Arizona nodded, "I don't want you to worry about me, I can handle this." She motioned over them and Timothy. "See? He's already calming back down."

Helen nodded, letting herself calm but feeling a pang again. "I feel like the worst mother ever. I-I know I'm not. I just need to voice my feelings." She winced again, another pain hitting.

Callie didn't knock she just came in using the key. "I'm sorry! I should have known completely leaving was a stupid idea! ¿Cómo mierda tonto de ti, Calliope! Usted sabía mejor!" The surgeon chided herself in Spanish as she rushed over. "What can I do? How can I help?"

Arizona frowned, and scooted off the bed, "I'm going to put him back in his room." She nodded. "Helen, what do you need from Callie? Let her help." And disappeared from the room, swiftly.

She nodded. "I-I just need you to keep me focused on other things until the meds kick in, please?"

Callie took Helen's hand, and ran her fingers through her hair. "I can do that." She smiled, "you must've rested well before your leg woke you up, you were deep asleep when I left."

"I slightly recall that," she smiled. "Tell me of Timothy's birth, please? I can't remember it still." Her brow was knitted as another wave of pain crashed down.

Callie nodded and began telling her of his birth, leaving out the fights and the arguments. "... There was a moment we thought we lost you." She mentioned softly, "but you pulled through, you held on... For those two people down the hall." She pointed towards the door, hearing a barely audible version of 'You Are My Sunshine', being sung to Timothy.

Tears welled in her eyes at the sound and the visions in her mind. "So I've scared everyone before? I really am a mess...if I pulled through, it was for everyone, Calliope." She looked gently. "I love you."

"And I love you, Helen Elizabeth." She leaned over and kissed her ex's cheek.

Helen smiled. "I'm not feeling any pain anymore. You've done well. Thank you for coming back. I...understand why you left. W-would it be too much to ask for now if you stayed in the guest room? If you can't...stay right here?"

Arizona leaned against the door and watched the two, hearing Helen's question. "I was going to ask the same thing. I... I didn't know what to do, to help her." She frowned.

"I... I can stay if you'd like me to." She looked to Helen, and then to Arizona. "I'd be happy to help. I shouldn't have left like I did earlier."

"Callie, I understand why you did. This can't be easy for you. I'm so sorry about that. If nothing else, know you're doing this for Timothy? We can get nursing, I'm sure. I just...would rather have family."

"I trust you with her leg... With anything health related regarding her, more than I would anyone else. You know what you had to do to her leg. You saw how bad it was." Arizona offered, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Callie squeezed Helen's hand and nodded. "I'll take care of you best I can. Arizona and I both will." She smiled. "Can I ask... What kind of pain this was tonight? Did you move a certain way? Or what?"

Helen thought over the question. "I'm not sure. I was heavily asleep and just woke to excruciating pain. It felt like knives ripping through my leg and then it was joltingly hot. Is there...some way to immobilize my leg as I sleep?"

"I would need to get some things from the hospital." Callie nodded, "you said it felt hot?" She asked, reaching to touch Helen's thigh, silently asking for permission. She wasn't touching her as a former lover, but as her patient.

She nodded. "I-I don't think I have a fever so no other signs of possible infection if that's your concern."

"Well, I'll keep a close eye on it tonight... If it starts hurting like that again, we'll go to the hospital in the morning." Callie noted. "I might be able to recast it so that it's more immobilized. We could bring the equipment home to put it in traction." She suggested, knowing Helen might not like that idea.

She sighed and nodded. "Okay. Whatever can...limit my need for pain meds. They are wonderful but they just add to the fog, you know? So...where would you like to sleep tonight, Calliope? It's completely your call."

"Again you're like 3 days post accident, fog is better than pain, yes?" She questioned, and looked at Arizona who was nodding quietly.

"How about Callie stays in here, we could sleep in shifts." Arizona spoke up and suggested. "We'll keep you relaxed, and get you through the night?"

Helen looked at the two. "Yes, foggy beats whatever the hell that was. And please, Calliope? Stay?" She looked at the beautiful surgeon with hope.

"Okay... I'll stay." Callie agreed. "We'll figure out everything else in the morning."

She smiled and made room before laying back to hopefully fall to sleep. "Thank you - both of you, for taking care of me."

"It's our pleasure." Arizona smiled, moving so that Callie could lie down with Helen, "I'm going to check in on Timothy, maybe she'll doze back off with you here."

Callie nodded as she settled back. "I'm sure I can put her to sleep," she gave a jocular smile.

Helen poked her rib gently. "Hey now! You're not boring. Can you give him a kiss for me?" She looked to Arizona before the woman left.

"Of course I will." Arizona smiled, "I wasn't saying you're boring, Callie... Just figured maybe she'd relax a bit better, knowing the expert surgeon was here." She turned and headed towards the other room.

Callie chuckled. "I was kidding. You both know my moods and tempers. I am anything but boring."

Helen smiled, cuddling into her ex. She knew to anyone else this would all seem strange but to her, it was normal. "You could be very fiery. And sometimes that relayed to the bedroom."

"I... How do you feel?" Callie asked quietly, running her fingers through Helen's hair.

"Comfortable. How are you feeling?" Her eyes were hooded as she became drowsy.

"Happy to see you relaxing, and seeming not to feel pain right now." Callie nodded.

She nodded, subconsciously snuggling into Callie. When Arizona came back, she smiled. "Hey beautiful. You know you look like an angel?"

Arizona shook her head, "I do not... You're drugged." She grinned and then looked at Callie, "she's sweet when she's high as a kite, isn't she?"

"She's pretty sweet all the time," she kept running her fingers through Helen's hair.

"You do look like an angel," she smiled. "The light hitting behind you is so perfect. Like you."

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, leaning down to kiss Helen's lips softly. "Relax sweetheart, try to rest."

Helen kissed back and smiled, wrapping her arm around Arizona. "Mmm yes dear. Will do." She nuzzled into her but also held Callie's hand.

Arizona looked at Callie as Helen's eyes fluttered shut and shook her head. "Are you comfortable?" She asked, attempting to be nice.

Callie nodded. "Surprisingly so. You?" She looked at Arizona. "Is this...okay for you?"

"Okay... Good." Arizona smiled, "it's helping her, so yes.. It's okay. I actually am the one who offered to call you, I panicked. I didn't know what I could do to help her." She frowned.

Callie extended her free hand and squeezed Arizona's shoulder. "You're not her doctor, Arizona. You knew what to do but also had a baby to tend to. Don't beat yourself up. She needs us all at our best. You've done a great job. Like I said I will figure out something in the morning to help immobilize her better when she sleeps."

"I want you to stay with us, at least for a few more days?" Arizona felt comfort at Callie's touch. "Thank you... For everything." She smiled softly.

She nodded. "Absolutely. I would still do anything for her. Despite everything, she gave me Timothy. She could have been a mean person and not shared him. Not that she is that type of person. I just...appreciate what she did versus what could have happened, you know?"

"I know..." Arizona nodded, "she's... Magic. Plain and simple, I said it in college and sometimes now, I'm not sure why I got so lucky to have known her, let alone be involved with her."

Callie nodded. "I...feel the same. I won't say this is easy. Being here, knowing if I hadn't been so focused on work, this would be mine. But maybe it wouldn't have worked in the long run. I don't know."

"I'm sorry." Arizona said quietly and simply. "She loves you, I think she always will."

She nodded. "And I will love her. We should try to get some sleep." She smiled and got down in the bed.

"Agreed.. Goodnight Callie." She smiled and yawned, settling against her pillow.

"Goodnight, Arizona," she smiled and closed her eyes.

Helen woke slowly the next morning. She panicked for a moment when she didn't feel Arizona but it dawned on her the woman must be attending to their son. She saw Callie's arm slung over her and smiled gently. "Haven't seen that in a long time."

Arizona heard Timothy's cries when no one else did. She was on alert all night, and though she'd never admit to the other two women, she didn't sleep hardly any of the nights before. There was a routine with Timothy each morning, a new diaper, cuddling and a bottle of Apple juice before breakfast. As she prepared the juice, he waited patiently in his bouncer. "Here, baby boy... Mama Z is going to start some breakfast." She smiled as she turned on the oven, and began preparing a family meal.

Callie slowly woke and blushed. "I...sorry. Habit?" She extracted her arm and rubbed the back of her neck. "It sounds like Arizona is taking care of Timothy. Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

Helen thought for a moment and nodded. "Please? I'm sorry." This was yet another moment where she had to face her own limitations and it was beyond humbling.

Callie smiled and nodded, getting out of bed to assist the woman to the bathroom. She leaned over, lifting Helen under her arms and got her to standing. "Remember, just bear weight on your right leg, okay?"

Helen grunted slightly at the shifting and nodded, complying fully. Callie pulled Helen to her, wrapping her arms around tightly and carrying her to the bathroom. She shifted and helped the woman move toward the toilet. "I...think we're going to have to have you go without panties for a bit. Might be easier."

Helen nodded. "Thank you." She arched herself up on her right leg as she rolled the pj pants and underwear down.

Arizona tried to remain as quiet as possible, preparing food, plated the French toast, eggs, bacon and fruit and arranged them on the table, making sure to grab Helen's favorite waffle toppings and a jar of applesauce for Timothy. She finished up by grabbing the coffee cups, and coffee as well. Picking up Timothy and settling him against her hip and heading down the hallway. "Ladies? Breakfast and coffee is rea-... Where'd you go?" She walked in not finding either of them in the bed.

Callie heard and called out. "In the bathroom. We'll be right out." Helen felt incredibly embarrassed having to be assisted everywhere.

"I'm almost done, honey." She wiped and flushed. She arched again, rolling her things back up before opening the door.

"Okay, ready." She looked at Callie, sitting on the toilet until the woman could help get her out.

She lifted again. "Hey Arizona, mind grabbing her leg? Keep it as immobile as we can?"

"Sure, give me a minute." She put Timothy in his playpen in their bedroom, and headed in to help. She immediately was at Helen's side, draping Helen's other arm over her shoulders, reaching to hold Helen's leg still. "Your wheelchair is in here." Arizona whispered, kissing her cheek.

She nodded. "I'm sorry for all this, ladies. Thank you both." She got into the chair. "You are both so wonderful to me." She situated herself while Arizona propped her leg just right.

"Stop apologizing." Arizona spoke softly, repositioning Helen's leg, and elevating it.

Helen nodded. "I will try. Breakfast smells delicious. You really are spoiling me."

"Callie? Will you grab Timothy?" Arizona asked, making sure Helen was comfortable. "I figured we needed something good, it's been a bit since we've had a good meal together, right?"

"I haven't cooked lately?" She looked surprised. "I'm sorry," she looked down.

Callie smiled and went over to the baby, picking him up and cooing to him in Spanish.

"Shh... I just meant, since I've been gone, and busy working, our schedules have just been off." Arizona leaned down, kissing Helen's cheek as they walked down the hall.

"Oh, good. I'm sorry. I worried. I am slowly remembering some things. I get...flashes. Bits and pieces. It's confusing. It's like pictures out of order, you know? Like I can see Timothy's birth," she frowned. "I'm sorry I scared you both there. I can see him at 6 months. We were at his check up," she smiled to Arizona.

"It'll come back, Helen." Callie squeezed her shoulder as she walked by, settling Timothy into his high chair, and taking her seat beside him.

"She's right." Arizona nodded, rolling Helen to the table and locking the wheels of her chair. "We can pull down the photo albums and such, see if we can remind you of anything."

She smiled. "I'd like that," she nodded. She waited patiently, letting everyone take what they wanted before reaching for some eggs and french toast as well as fruit. She was tempted by the bacon but thought against it. "As I'm fairly immobile, I won't have much ways to work things off. Unless I find some special needs workouts?"

"A couple of days of not exercising or no yoga isn't going to make you fat, Helen." Callie nodded, "can you hand me the syrup?" She smiled and motioned to Arizona.

She chuckled. "If I wanted to, it would." She smiled and nodded. "This is delicious, honey. Thank you," she said as she took another bite.

Arizona handed Callie the syrup, "here you go, and I put a cup of applesauce there for Timothy too." She smiled and leaned over kissing Helen. "You're welcome, sweetie."

Callie nodded. "It is very good, Arizona. Thanks." She opened the jar and made plane sounds for Timothy. "Open up the hanger. We're coming in for a landing." The baby laughed and smiled. He opened his mouth wide for the spoon coming in.

"Can he have some eggs too, or is it too soon?" Helen looked at Arizona.

"I don't see why not." Arizona nodded, "and thank you, Callie."

Helen smiled. "Oh good! Should we get a small plate or just - well, his spit is our spit," she giggled. "I forgot. Can someone please grab my meds? And a little water? It's hard to me to take meds with orange juice.

Callie gave a nod. "I'm glad to know my - er, sorry, our son has such a good co-parent in you, Arizona. I...don't say that enough. I'll go grab the meds, water and a small plate for Timothy's eggs. Do you have a safety fork for him, too?"

"Yes, top drawer... The one beside the sink." Arizona pointed, "thank you." She looked to Helen and quietly asked, "is Callie okay with feeding him eggs now? I mean, I don't want to step on her toes."

She looked quizzically at Arizona and then realized. "Oh! Calliope, is that okay with you? I'm sorry. I just assumed since they are soft and have protein and good fats for his skin you'd be alright with the idea."

Callie nodded as she came back to the table. "Perfectly okay, I was a little iffy about certain foods a few weeks ago, but I read up on starting them on more solid foods, and I was just being paranoid." She looked at Arizona speaking to her mostly, noting that Helen probably didn't remember her argument about it. "And... Our Peds expert is here, I'm sure she wouldn't approve of something that'd hurt him."

Helen shook her head. "I'm sure you weren't. Calliope, I remember your past. I remember you showing me the picture of you in your mid 20s, pregnant...and how you'd miscarried. I'm sure that made you hypersensitive to the possibility of losing Timothy. That's not paranoia, it's hyper vigilance. I do understand," she nodded.

"I just want him as safe as possible." She nodded solemnly.

"We all do." Arizona nodded, "I think he has the best two mommies in the world for that." She smiled to either of them.

"Three," Helen corrected. "I am sure Calliope feels as I do on that. You're just as important as either of us. I am not one to limit the access to love in a child's life. Like when some parents divorce, one will try to alienate the other. I find that so silly and unhelpful to a child."

"R-right..." Callie nodded, "Helen is right. I know you love him, as if he were yours... For most of the pregnancy, he might as well have been. You take care of both of them, she's.. Right. Three mommies."

Arizona simply sat quietly and nodded. "I'm glad you feel that way... I... Um... Thank you."

Helen smiled. "He has three mommies who love and adore him. Who want to give him the world and make him the best man he can be. How is that ever a negative?"

"It isn't." Callie smiled. "Is it, little man?" She asked the little boy, who clapped his hands and smiled as if he understood.

"Mama," the boy smiled. "Mamas!" He grinned and clapped.

Helen dropped her fork. It was the first time she could remember hearing him speak. Chronologically, she was sure he must have before, but still tears filled her eyes like it was the first time. "That...is right, sweetheart. You have lots of mamas in your life," she leaned over, kissing his cheek.

Callie sat speechless, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Yes! Baby boy!"

Arizona shook her head and smiled, then immediately grabbing her phone, "lean in... We need to remember this moment." She wiped her own eyes, and focused the camera on the three.

Helen blushed and smiled. She mouthed a 'Thank you' to Arizona as she snapped the pic. "Now you and Callie, please? We need to do family portraits when I'm out of this cast! That would be lovely." She took Arizona's phone gently. "Smile! Two lovely mommie's and one happy boy!"

As soon as Helen snapped the picture, Callie reached for the phone. "Okay... Now, you two." She motioned for the two to smile with Timothy. "Wow, I... I wasn't expecting him to just say that...like he did." She grinned.

Helen leaned in, the two kissing each of Timothy's cheeks as the boy happily giggled. Out of nowhere, he repeated again, "mamas!" to the delight of all.

"I love you so much, Timothy." Arizona whispered, kissing his cheek once more. As she got back up, and made her way to her seat, Callie handed her phone over to her. "I'll forward these on to you." She nodded.

Callie smiled. "Thank you. I never cease to be amazed at how incredible he is."

Helen nodded and dabbed the tears from her eyes with a napkin. "W-what was his first word?" She looked to both women.

Arizona looked at Callie, who exchanged the same expression, "I... That was it." She pointed to the little boy.

Callie agreed silently, nodding along. "He's babbled, and attempted... But that right there.. That was it."

She looked shocked and then cried with joy. She reached for her son, cuddling him. "You are such a good boy, honey." She kissed him over and over.

"If you'd have forgotten, we would've gladly reminded you. But it's nice that it happened with all of us here." Arizona smiled, watching as he cuddled against Helen, babbling and tossing in a few "mamas" here and there.

"I never knew I could love someone as much as I love him." Callie nodded.

Helen smiled at the women and their son. "And you are all ours, little one," she smiled and cooed, holding him close. "I think you need some good bonding time with Mama later, right? While Mama Z takes care of me?" The boy smiled and nodded as if he understood. She looked at Callie. "Is that alright, Calliope? I thought after the recasting or something, you and he could have alone time?"

"Yes, that sounds great." Callie nodded, "I can take him to the park... Or grocery shopping. Um, how about I make dinner tonight? If it's okay with Arizona to use her kitchen?"

"Of course... Make yourself at home." She smiled, standing and beginning to gather all the dirty dishes.

Helen smiled. "I know this isn't easy for either of you, but I thank you so very much. I know I've said it. I don't want you to think for one second I don't mean it or had forgotten. I know how hard this must be on you, Calliope. And Arizona, having her here. But it…" a tear came to her eye. "It makes my heart swell to know you both are coming together so beautifully. Granted, the situation and reason is not ideal," she chuckled.

"We're doing it for you and for Timothy." Callie nodded, gathering the rest of the dishes, passing Arizona as she entered the kitchen.

"She's right..." Arizona stepped closer to Helen, leaning down to wipe the tear from her cheek, and kissing her softly.

Helen kissed back and nodded. "I know. I just want you both to know I truly am grateful for everything. I can't even begin to think of how to repay either of you once I'm better. But I will! Whatever you want." She smiled brightly.

"You don't owe us anything." Arizona spoke, "right, Callie?"

"Well, maybe one of her desserts or dinners that she's so famous for." Callie grinned. "I'm kidding, you really don't owe us, you'd do the same for either of us, if we were hurt or sick."

Helen smiled. "Oh! But I will bake a storm, you know that! You'll be hating me in no time. It is bikini season soon," she grinned and raised her brows teasingly. "Not that either of you putting on five or ten pounds would disqualify you from a bikini."

"We could never hate you." Callie shook her head, picking Timothy up and kissing his cheek. "Could we? Baby boy? Never could hate mommy." She grinned as he giggled in her arms. "So... I say we get ready, and head to the hospital, and get your leg stabilized better, pick up the equipment to keep it in traction at night, and get all that set up. Then Tim and I will go pick up groceries."

She nodded. "Okay. That sounds good. I can roll myself to the room and get situated. You two do what you need." She smiled and began rolling herself.

"I can get him dressed, and pack the diaper bag, you go change and help Helen, when I'm done, I'll help where I can and get dressed." Callie suggested, watching as Helen rolled off towards the bedroom.

Arizona smiled and nodded, "that works for me, if it does for you."

She'd gotten herself into the room but did find difficulty getting to her clothes. As Arizona entered, she'd gotten her top off and was trying to finagle getting her pajama pants off. "Oh," she blushed. "I...guess I'm not ready to do this alone yet, either. Oh! I forgot my pills. Would you please grab them and some water, honey?"

"Sure.." Arizona left the room, returning immediately with a bottle of water and Helen's medications. "Here you go... Why don't you let me help you get dressed, you don't have to be independent... All the time, you know."

"Thank you," she said as she took the meds and water. After swallowing them, she looked at Arizona defeatedly. "I know...I know. I just want to be me again. I feel like this is some strange dream and I am trapped by my own body." She sat back in the chair awaiting assistance.

"You will be. You're just going to have to be patient. You're not even a week, post op, post accident." Arizona began pulling down Helen's pants, and removing her underwear as well. She moved to help Helen stand and move to the edge of the bed. "Sit still, I'll grab your clothes."

She sighed again and nodded, doing as she was told. On top of everything now she felt like she was being relegated to the role of a child.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **_Apologies. We are releasing the next five chapters unedited just to get the fic in pace with where we are with the writing end of things. If there are gross errors, please feel free to drop us a line. Also, reviews are greatly appreciated! _

It had become her humbling new routine. Anytime Helen needed to use the restroom or wanted to bathe, she had to have help. It seemed only by the grace of some higher power she didn't need anyone to literally wipe her. She'd started to feel increasingly more agitated lately. Her upcoming appointment with Dr Legaspi couldn't come soon enough. She was sure Arizona and Callie felt the same way. Her fiance's normal, chipper demeanor seemed to have worn down and Helen knew that was her fault. 'It would have all been easier if I died,' she'd tell herself at times.

"Thank you for making breakfast, Calliope," she nodded as she ate her eggs. Most of all, she hated feeling indebted. Neither woman said she owed anything. In fact, they stated quite the opposite all the time. It was simply something within her that felt obligation and debt mounting she could never repay.

"Helen, what have I said?" Callie answered. "I don't mind helping take care of you, and I happen to love cooking, so..." She smiled, refilling Helen's glass of orange juice.

Arizona came back into the room with a squealing and giggling Timothy on her hip. "Let's try this again. I left his clothes off, until after breakfast. I already have an entire load of laundry to be washed, that is just _his_ clothes." She strapped him into the highchair, and huffed, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Not funny little man, your clothes are not your canvas for your food." She sighed and took her seat, finishing her breakfast.

"I-I can feed him...try and help in some way?" Helen offered.

"I.. Um.. Yeah, Okay.." Arizona nodded, "I'll move him over beside you." She got up and scooted her chair over, and put Timothy between them, leaning in to the little boy, "don't throw your oatmeal on your mommy, okay?"

Callie sat back down with another plate of French toast for the table. "Everyone good? Refilled drinks, more toast. " She nodded, and smiled. "Now, I'll be out for the afternoon, I've got a few things to check on at the hospital, are you sure you're okay with that, you two?"

Helen smiled and cooed to Timothy as she fed him. "Thank you for everything, Calliope. I am sure we will be alright," she nodded. "And thank you, honey." She looked to Arizona. "I want to help where I can, you know? It gets hard feeling useless all the time."

"You're not useless." Arizona spoke, "how many times do we both have to say that? You're still injured. You're what... A couple weeks out? No one expects you to be up at at em, and walking, let alone be able to help all the time. I promise you... You're not a bother, nor are you useless, please stop calling my girlfriend useless."

Helen blushed and nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just...this is all so new to me." She turned her attention back to Timothy. Callie came over, kneeling and putting her hand on Helen's back.

"We love you to death, Helen. We are both just so grateful you're still here. To think we could have lost you is well, not unimaginable anymore. I'd gladly quit the hospital now and take care of you full time. I mean that. You are a light in our lives. And hey, just consider this my owing you for all those months I didn't help and wasn't there, okay?"

"You owe me nothing, Calliope. But I do thank you both." She finished feeding their son and smiled. "I think someone is all done. If someone will get me a cloth I will wash his face? Or does he need a full bath?" She tickled his tummy and rubbed their noses together. "Does someone need a bath?"

"I can put him in the bath." Arizona nodded, moving to stack her dishes with Callie's and grabbing Tim's as well. "Callie is right you know," Arizona squeezed Helen's shoulder, "the wreck made twice that we could've lost you, I don't know what either of us would've done without you around. So.. You're not a bother, you're not anything negative. We're just happy you're here and okay." She leaned in and kissed her cheek before standing and picking him up.

Helen nodded. "I understand." At the same time she felt a sudden pang of guilt. This was in fact the second time she'd scared those she loved most so deeply. "I'm going to go read for a bit." She wheeled herself to the living room but instead of picking up a book, she gazed out the window forcing herself not to cry.

Callie and Arizona exchanged a glance. Callie nodded to Arizona to take Timothy for his bath and to get him dressed, as she grabbed a book from the coffee table and knelt down beside Helen. She cleared her throat. "What is it?" She asked softly, handing the book to her.

She snapped out of herself at the question. "What is what, dear?" Tears that threatened to fall were obviously brimming in her eyes.

"You said you were going to read, and rolled past your book." She pointed to the item she just placed in Helen's lap.

She blushed. "I was thinking over what was said. I scared you both twice now." Her brow furrowed in worry. "I can't even imagine how I'd feel if I were either of you. I don't know why you'd stay. I feel like some lightening rod for near death experiences." The tears finally fell and she shook slightly.

Callie leaned forward and embraced Helen tightly. "Shhh... You're not a lightening rod for near death experiences. The hospital is." She half heartedly chuckled, "look at all the drama that the hospital has seen." She pulled back and looked at Helen who didn't seem comforted. "What I'm saying is... You didn't do it on purpose, and I'm speaking for Blondie too in saying, we aren't leaving you." She nodded.

She sighed heavily, wiping her face. "You know, secretly she loves that you call her that? None of your other surgeons have nicknames."

Callie smiled. "No she doesn't. She still rolls her eyes when she hears me say it." She leaned and kissed Helen's cheek, "stop changing the subject."

"I'm not. I mean it. She does that playfully. Shepherd and Grey basically gave him the title of Neuro God. Then Sloan and Avery have that whole 'Plastics Posse' thing going on. You didn't give any of them a nickname but her. Granted, not for a stellar reason. But, it's kind of like how lesbians take the term 'dyke' as a positive? I just...don't want to think how close I came, really. I can't bear the thought of not being here and seeing our son," tears flowed again.

"You're here. And you're alive and well." Callie nodded, "you're going to watch him grow, and have more babies with Arizona." She felt a knot form in her throat but pushed on. "You're going to live a long healthy life, okay? Right now is a bump in the road."

She nodded and kissed Callie's cheek. "Thank you." She pulled her in, hugging. "I know it's all confusing and weird, but I do love you, Calliope. There are only two women in my life I've ever loved. I hope you never doubt that."

"I know." Callie nodded, and standing, leaning to stretch her back, after kneeling. "And we both love you. I've come to accept that." She smiled.

Helen couldn't help biting her lip as she watched. "You're still incredibly attractive, Calliope. Don't get me wrong. I love Arizona. But I still say all of us together would be hot."

Callie shook her head, and laughed. "I need to get ready for work, I'm sure Arizona will be back in here soon, with our favorite little man." She attempted to hide the blush beginning to appear on her face.

Helen nodded. "Sure. I get it. I'm not attractive anymore. I'm sorry." She shook her head and turned her attention back out the window.

Callie grabbed Helen's shoulders gently, turning her back around. "Excuse me..." She leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Helen's lips, and pulled away. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but listen to me... I can't, we.. Cant." She motioned between them. "That woman down the hall, is in love with you, always has been. I've known that for a long time. I can't ruin that."

She blushed and kissed Callie back gently. She nodded her understanding of Callie's stance but still felt confused. "I-I'm not liking these meds. They make me feel fuzzy."

Callie stood back up, and squeezed Helen's shoulder. "I will always love you, you know that. Maybe you should consider a nap a little later on. Rest helps the recovery." She kissed Helen's forehead, "I've gotta go get dressed for work, I think I hear our baby boy and Arizona finishing up, so..."

She nodded. "I might." She looked as Arizona came in and smiled. Callie took Timothy for a moment, cuddling and kissing him before she went to change. "May I hold him?" She felt silly asking to hold her own son but did so.

"Of course." Callie smiled, kissing the little one again. "I'll play before I go to work. Mama has to get dressed." She gently placed Timothy on Helen's lap. "Be gentle with mama." She spoke, and hugged Helen. "Remember what I said, you're not weak, nor are you a bother."

She nodded, holding the boy gently. "Thank you, Calliope." She looked to Arizona and smiled. "Thank you for getting him a bath. Did he have fun with his duckies and boats?"

"He did." Arizona smiled, sitting down on the couch. "Why are you over by the window, sweetie?"

"You can wheel us over there. I don't want to try maneuvering while holding him. I was just...looking out and feeling sorry for myself. I'm sorry. I'm doing better," she smiled.

"Mommy!" Timothy giggled and squealed.

Helen grinned and kissed him over and over. "I think Mama Z needs to bring us over, what do you think, baby boy?" Seeming to understand, Timothy cooed and nodded.

Arizona got up and wheeled Timothy and Helen back over towards the couch. "Feeling sorry for yourself? Helen..." Arizona trailed off, as she sat back down. "You've been crying.." She frowned.

She sighed and looked down. "I realized I've scared you both twice now. And I felt guilty. I feel like I'm just a giant accident and you all deserve better," she sniffed.

"Stop it." Arizona spoke softly, but firmly. "You don't need to feel guilty. We're happy you're alive and still here. Do you know, if you would've left us... I don't know...I wouldn't have been able to go on."

She reached for Arizona, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm just so sorry. I know I don't have to be, I just am. I love you all. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"I love you, you know." Arizona hugged her in return, and kissed her cheek. "No more feeling guilty. No more... Feeling like you're bothering me or Callie. You're not."

Helen nodded. "I think the meds are making things worse. Intensifying feelings, you know?"

"Possibly." Arizona nodded, "but you've got to take them. You can't really go without. The pain meds help you sleep, and help with the pain. The antibiotics help keep you from an infection. I can see the difference in you, the medications do have an effect, but we're dealing." She smiled.

She sighed. "Can we try a different set of pain meds, maybe? I genuinely feel fuzzy and off taking the oxycodone. Maybe try Vicodin instead? I don't know. I just know I don't like how I feel. I get very big mood swings and that's not good."

"We'll talk to your doctor. Promise. You've got an appointment in a couple of days, can you stand to wait that long?" She asked, "I'm sure they can change them out."

Helen nodded. "I can if you can?"

"I can." Arizona smiled, and squeezed Helen's hand.

She kissed Arizona deeply. Timothy again squealed and clapped. "Mommies! Mommies mommies!"

Helen chuckled. "I think he likes happy mommies."

"He does." She smiled, kissing the top of Timothy's head. "Mommies love you too."

Helen nodded and the boy merrierly went on parroting 'mommies' until something else caught his interest. Helen set him gently on the floor and he began crawling around. "How did we get so lucky?"

"I'm not sure." Arizona shook her head, "that right there is yours and Callie's miracle. He's.. Amazing." She smiled, offering a toy to the little one.

Helen shook her head. "Oh no. He is as much yours as anyone, Arizona. Don't ever think any differently. Even Calliope admits that. Please know you are no less a mother to him than I am."

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, "I appreciate that." She sat for a moment, and then stood, "do you need anything at the moment? Potty break, something to drink? Anything?" She asked, her questions becoming habit now.

Helen blushed. She knew her lover meant well it was still a slight blow to have to be asked if she had to go to the bathroom. "I am okay though perhaps I should lay down for a bit? Maybe Timothy and mommy need a nap?"

"I'm sorry... Habit." Arizona shrugged. "A nap might be nice for you two. You two can rest and I'll work on getting things together for dinner tonight." She smiled, "c'mon big guy... Let's get you and mommy ready to nap, hmm?" She picked him up, and placed him on Helen's lap, and unlocked the wheels of the wheelchair.

Helen cuddled their son as Arizona wheeled them to the bedroom. She gently lifted him to Arizona. "Here you go. Precious cargo there," she winked.

"Oh yes... I know." Arizona grinned, "I'm going to put him in the pack and play." She nodded, putting him down and draping a blanket over him, before coming back to Helen. "Okay, your turn." She smiled, lifting Helen up from the chair.

Helen put as much weight on her good leg as possible as Arizona shifted her to the bed. She kissed her softly before being set down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Arizona kissed her in return, helping her scoot further into the bed. "While you're sleeping, I'm going to run down to the little shop on the corner and pick up a few things, need me to get you anything?"

She shook her head. "I am fine darling, thank you." She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

After seeing Callie off to work, and checking in on Helen and Timothy, Arizona made her way out of the apartment and towards the store down the block. Her plans for dinner consisted of homemade pizzas and brownies, sure it was simple, but Arizona liked simple, especially lately.

Within just a few minutes of Arizona's departure, Timothy began crying in the porta crib. Helen shot up swiftly, sending shooting pains down her leg. "Oh honey, it's okay. Mama Z will be right back," she tried her best to soothe the boy to little avail. "Please, sweetheart? Mommy can't reach you…" the reality of that made Helen shake and begin to cry too. Her mind flashed on all the terrible things that could happen and she couldn't even save her son.

After grabbing all she needed, she headed back home, the day was beautiful, which for Seattle is a big deal. Arizona couldn't wipe the smile from her face, until the elevator stopped on her floor. Even from down the hallway she could hear crying, and immediately rushed through the door, dropping her bags on the floor. "Helen?! Timothy? What is it?!" She ran towards the bedroom, and found both of her loves red faced and wet with tears.

"H-he started crying. I don't know why. I couldn't get to him. H-He could have choked! There could have been a fire! You should have stayed," she almost growled. Her face and body shook with fear.

"Helen... Hey.." Arizona held out her hand to attempt to calm her girlfriend. "Sweetie, I wasn't gone long."

"I don't care! He could have choked! It takes less than 2 minutes of oxygen deprivation to cause brain damage! You KNOW THAT!"

"Helen Elizabeth! Calm down. I'm here now!" Arizona spoke loudly, through gritted teeth. Helen didn't deserve being yelled at, but speaking calmly didn't seem to be helping.

She turned crimson and pointed to the door. "Get OUT! Just take our son and leave me alone!" She looked stern and unwavering. Part of her knew she was over-reacting but that part wasn't in control right now.

"Nope." Arizona crossed her arms, and walked towards the portacrib, and picked Timothy up, calming him down. "You're not going to talk to me like that." Arizona looked sternly towards Helen. "You're upset, I get it. And you're scared... I get that too." She kissed Timothy's forehead, attempting to calm him.

"Get. Out. Now." Helen looked madder than anyone had ever seen her. "I am a hostage otherwise I would leave. So just get the hell OUT!"

"Shhh... It's okay, little guy." She whispered, bouncing him on her hip. She looked towards Helen and shook her head, and left the room. Taking a moment to compose herself, before she headed towards Timothy's room, and placing him in his crib. "Go back to sleep sweetie. It's okay, I'm right here."

She grabbed a pillow, clutching it and sobbing uncontrollably. All the anger inside her exploded into unstopping tears and sobs. She was utterly useless and terrified. Anything could have happened and she could do nothing. She was practically trapped inside herself and no one understood.

Arizona stood outside the door of their room, listening to Helen cry, a couple of times she swore she heard a scream into a pillow too. She listened, as the pain and anger inside of Helen seemed to pour out. She rounded the corner and stood inside the door, feeling helpless in that moment.

She removed the pillow slowly, feeling ragged and exhausted. Seeing Arizona, she blushed with embarrassment and tried to hide herself.

"Ready to talk to me? Or do you still hate me for leaving you alone?" Arizona asked passively.

She peeked through her hands like a child. "Y-you don't understand. No one understands. I am trapped inside myself. I can't do a god damn thing for myself and now something could have seriously happened and I couldn't help my son! No one is getting that."

"Yes, but nothing happened. You're both fine. He had a nightmare, just needed a cuddle, he's right back to sleep." Arizona nodded.

She looked exasperated. "Please, just go. You don't understand. I-I want you to go back to work. I'm going to look into getting in-home nursing to help me. Or maybe going to a rehab hospital or something."

"Oh, stop it Troy. You're fine where you're at." Arizona stepped closer to the bed, and taking a seat on the edge. "Help me understand, I'm... I'm not going anywhere."

She looked at Arizona and tried to remain calm. "How do you think you'd feel if you lost a leg? I get this is not that extreme, but for the time being, I have to ask people to help me to a bathroom. I can't fucking PEE on my own, practically. I have an ex that pity's me so much she can't even be angry about the past anymore. I am a fucking charity case right now and I don't LIKE it," she growled. "He very easily could have choked and you know that. I can't even help our child right now. I'd rather not be here than to feel like the pile of shit I do."

"I wouldn't be happy. I'd be a completely different person, I'm sure." Arizona nodded, calmly. "You're not a charity case..You're not even two weeks post op. Give it time. Please?"

She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of pain pills. She tossed them beside Arizona. "I-I need this changed, today. It's making everything worse," her voice slightly cracking with tears that threatened to fall.

"Okay... I'll call Callie and have her change it." Arizona agreed, she spoke softly.

Helen nodded. "I-I love you. I'm in love with you but those things are making me an emotional wreck. I feel like they unleash some demon or something. None of you deserves that."

"And I love you too. Maybe it was good for you to let all that go? The crying and the screaming? A little therapeutic?" Arizona smiled cautiously.

She nodded slowly. "But I-I don't like that coming out at you. It's not your fault. Not an ounce is your fault. And it all just makes me feel worse in the long run. You're practically the only reason I'm alive," tears ran down her cheeks.

"Shhh... Shhh..." Arizona wrapped her arms around Helen, and hugged her tightly. "Timothy is a good reason to be alive too." She smiled.

Helen nodded, cuddling into Arizona tightly. "I mean, if you weren't taking care of me who would? You're saving me," she sniffled.

"No one." She smiled and nodded, "we'll get your medicine changed, and you'll start feeling better." She fished her phone out of her pocket and began texting Callie. _**Can you do Helen a favor and somehow get her oxycodone changed? I can explain the issues if you need me to. Thank you! **_

She stayed curled into her future wife. "I'm so sorry for everything. I can never make any of this up to you."

_**Mood swings? That is a side effect sadly of most of these opioids but she needs something. I will see what I can do. Just give her half a tab later if she has pain until I can run to the pharmacy. **_

_**Today was the worst one. I knew they caused swings, but... None like this. **_

_**Oh god. Is she okay? Is Timothy?...are you? **_

_**We're all fine. She and Tim were napping and I ran to the shop around the corner for something and he woke up. I came home to both of them crying. It was a nightmare, he just had a bad dream and woke her up, is all. She's cried it out, screamed at me a little. It's fine. Things are calm now. **_

"You don't owe me anything," Arizona whispered, "try to relax, Callie is working on getting your meds changed as we speak." She ran her fingers through Helen's hair, and kissed her cheek.

She nodded. "But I do. You're my light, Arizona. You and Timothy." She kissed Arizona softly.

"You don't. I take care of you because I love you." She looked back to her phone, checking for a reply. "Callie did say you can have half a tablet until she can pick up the new medicine."

Helen nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry. I should let you go do whatever you need to do. I'm sure you have more important things going on."

"I can sit here with you a little longer, let you relax in my arms. I'll start dinner later. Try to nap again, you'll feel better. And I promise I won't leave."

She nuzzled into Arizona. "Even when we broke up you didn't leave," she pointed out. "I was just too stupid to see you still loved me."

"I never wanted to leave." Arizona sighed, "I never wanted to have to give you up."

She laced their fingers together and kissed the back of her fingers. "I know. It was for the best, sort of. We're back together."

"Indeed, at least I guess it was for the best. I could've gone without the years apart, but whatever." Arizona squeezed Helen's hand.

"We weren't apart. You were just getting naked with other people," Helen grinned. "And then I did," she frowned slightly. "But, we're back now. And you really seem to like that little swirl thing Calliope showed me," she giggled.

Arizona shook her head, "I have enjoyed it, didn't need to know where you learned it." Arizona chuckled, and then kissed Helen's cheek. "How are you feeling? Need anything?"

She tilted her head. "Really? You know I'm not into one night stands. There was you, a very brief thing when I was an intern with Dr Legaspi. And then Calliope. That's been it. You, on the other hand, broke hearts left and right," she smiled. "I am feeling okay. I will be quiet and go to sleep though."

"I know... I know." Arizona shook her head, "let's not talk about my sexual history before you. Please? I'd rather forget those." She rubbed Helen's shoulder, allowing her to relax in her arms.

"You mean before getting back together? Honey, it's fine. You know I'm very open about sexuality. We've shared numerous fantasies with one another. You even know about the one involving you and Calliope," she smirked. "Tit for tit, really."

Arizona sighed. "I liked that... 'Tit for tit', cute Helen." She grinned. "I know you are. We can talk all you want later on. Try to get some rest."

She chuckled. "I am adorable, you know that." She snuggled closer and closed her eyes. Her breathing became more relaxed and rhythmic as well as heavier as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Okay... Ten more minutes on the pizza, brownie mix is ready to go in... What am I forgetting Timothy?" Arizona asked the little boy, in his highchair. He happily giggled, eating his meltaways as Arizona spoke. "Mommy!"

"Mommy will be in here soon, waiting for her to wake up from her nap. Mama should be home soon too." She smiled.

Helen woke slowly to the smell of deliciousness. "Mmm something smells wonderful. I hate to be a bother but I have to get to the restroom."

"I'll be right there.." Arizona called out through the apartment. "Come on little man, let's go help mommy, hmm?"

"Mommy!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands as she picked him up. They headed towards the bedroom where she put their son in the portacrib, and proceeded to help her girlfriend out of bed. "I'm hurrying..." She smiled, coming to the edge of the bed, and moving Helen to her chair.

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you. It's fine. You're doing great. It's not urgent." Arizona got her situated and moved Helen gently to the bathroom. Between the two she managed to stand and Arizona got Helen's underwear off. "I think the summer dress idea is fitting," she nodded as she sat on the toilet.

"I think so too, I might have an old baggy tshirt for you to sleep in too. That one Marines shirt I stole from Tim? It's huge. You can sleep in it." She smiled, waiting for Helen to finish.

She wiped and flushed. "I couldn't. I know how much that means to you. Maybe Calliope can run to Target before coming home and grab some baggy men's tees? I'm done, by the by."

"I sleep in it a lot, Troy.. Well, I used to. You can use it." She leaned to help Helen up, and back into her chair. She rolled her back into the bedroom. "Would you like to wait til after dinner to change?"

She nodded. "After a shower? If you're sure? Do we want to wait for Calliope to eat? I don't mind. And actually, I recall us sleeping naked, mostly," she grinned.

"I'm positive." Arizona smiled, "Tim wouldn't mind it either. Besides, I've got a couple others of his." She grabbed their son, and placed him onto Helen's lap, and rolled them towards the kitchen. "We can wait if you'd like, she should be here soon, I believe she was picking up your medicine." Arizona leaned down and kissed Helen's cheek, as she parked her at the table and put Timothy back into his highchair.

Helen smiled and stole a quick kiss before Arizona moved their son to his seat. "Is the little man happy and excited to be getting food? Mama Z made a special pizza just for Timothy," she nodded and smiled. "You are such a lucky boy. Mama Z doesn't make that for just anyone. In fact," she pretended to whisper a secret but was loud enough for Arizona to hear her. "It was our fifth date. Mama Z somehow snuck us into the University kitchen after hours and made me a pizza. I think it's still the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. And that is when Mommy knew she was going to marry her."

The baby seemed as though he was listening and smiled at all the right spots. At the end, he even clapped. "Mommies!"

Helen smiled and nodded. "Mommies indeed, sir."

"Yes, Mama Z made one especially for my favorite Jellybean." Arizona nodded, and smiled at the memory. "You remember that? sneaking into the kitchen?"

Helen nodded and smiled. "Of course I do. I remember everything. I was so nervous and swore we'd get caught but we didn't. You even snuck that bottle of wine in. I asked you how you got it since we were only 19 and you said, 'I have ways,' and just smirked. I melted right there."

"Timothy brought it earlier that week when he visited. That's how I got it. He asked why, and I showed him that photostrip of us from the date before that, and I remember it so clearly, he smiled broadly and said 'I need to meet that girl, she's going to make you the happiest, look at that smile.'" Arizona's voice cracked a bit, as she pulled the pizzas from the oven and began cutting them.

Helen looked softly at Arizona, wishing more than anything she were mobile and could move to hug her. "He truly was the only man I could have ever loved. When he died, it hurt worse than losing my own father. We...don't have to talk about him if it still hurts, darling. Or we can talk about him if that's what you need. I just want to support you."

Arizona looked across and smiled through tears towards her love. "I just have moments and I miss him more than usual." She nodded.

Helen nodded in understanding. "I know. You just tell me what to do. I don't want to harp on anything if it hurts. I just want Timothy to know his namesake was an incredible man. He has a lot of weight on his shoulders to keep up with that," she smiled softly.

"He does... " Arizona looked towards their son, "Baby boy, your uncle...was a wonderful man. Honorable, kind and so loving. I hope you grow to be the same. He loved your mommy a lot too, protected her like he'd protect me." She felt fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as she made her way towards the high chair and kissed the little boy's cheek. "I was honored when your mommy asked to name you after him."

She gently reached for Arizona and kissed her when the woman bent down. "I could think of no better name. Timothy was a man I hope our son grows up to be, through and through," she nodded. "Though perhaps keeping his eyes above the neck more often?" She hoped to rouse a chuckle from Arizona.

Arizona grinned, "he did like to stare, didn't he." She wiped her eyes, as she stood back up, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so emotional." She shook her head and looked towards the door as she heard a key in the lock.

"Baby, you don't ever have to be sorry with me. Not ever," she smiled warmly.

Callie came in almost rushing. "I am so sorry! It was a day! I kept trying to back out of things but Hunt was doing his whiny sad face 'I can't do this' routine. I had to get Bailey on board as well as Webber to help out while I'm off. It was ridiculous. All because Yang left. Dear god he needs to sack up, seriously." She came over to Helen with the meds. "Can you grab some water, Arizona? Is...everything okay?" She looked from one woman to the other and noticed the tears right off.

She sniffled, and wiped her eyes, somewhat embarrassed for Callie to see her this emotional. "Y-yeah... Everything is okay." She set to getting Helen a glass of water, handing it off to her before excusing herself. "I'll be right back, I need to splash some water on my face." She smiled at both women.

Helen took the water and the pill. "I was bad today," she looked down in shame after taking it. "I won't ever forgive myself. I blew up at Arizona. I-I don't know why she stays. She deserves so much better," she shook her head, still quite mad at herself.

"She stays for the same reason I do. We love you." Callie smiled, taking the bottle of medicine and placing it on the counter, before coming back and sitting down beside the woman. "I heard about today... It happens." She nodded.

"Neither of you deserve that though. After everything I've put you through? I can't stand myself right now. I don't think oxycodone is a medication I should ever take again. We were just talking about Arizona's brother before you got in. I think after how I acted earlier it just pushed her over the edge and made her cry," she furrowed her brow.

"She's never... I've never heard much about her brother. I've read about him, yes... I'm that nosey, and googled. She's never shared, and I never pushed. Seems like she misses him a lot." Callie nodded, looking towards the empty hallway, she thought for a moment. "I'm sure she didn't take anything you said to her personal, she knows the mood swings that oxycodone can give. We just didn't expect them to get so bad."

"He was an incredible man. The best. I think the closer we get to the idea of our wedding the worse it gets. When she came out to him, he really asked one thing." She smiled wistfully, remembering Arizona regaling her with the story. "He asked if it meant she'd marry a chick. And she said yes. He told her he'd dance so hard at her wedding." She bit her lip, tears welling up. "We won't have that now. I didn't just name our son after him for Arizona. You'd have adored Timothy. Hell, you'd probably have married him!" She grinned. "I hope she doesn't take earlier to heart. I truly hate myself for it."

Callie listened intently, feeling tears in her own eyes as Helen continued speaking. She reached to wipe her face and then Helen's. "I never knew any of that. I just knew he died overseas." Callie shook her head, "I'm sure he was wonderful, she is... She's wonderful for you too. I wish I could've known both of them earlier in life, perhaps things would be different." She furrowed her brow as Helen said once more how much she hated herself for the outburst. "She won't, she told me it was bad, but things calmed down. That's good, maybe that's your breakdown for a few months." She winked.

Helen nodded. "He died serving our country. There is no man I can think of I'd want our son to be like. Maybe that is it for outbursts," she smiled. "So long as the vicodin doesn't do the same thing. I know they're in the same classification but different pharmaceutical make-ups which hopefully helps."

"Hopefully it will be different." Callie nodded we'll try something else." She took Helen's hand and squeezed it. "I'm glad you shared him, nice to know more of our son's namesake." Callie smiled, and kissed Helen's cheek.

Arizona walked back into the kitchen, and headed straight for the stove to finish the pizzas and bring them to the table. "I'm sorry, for all the tears, and the swollen eyes. Don't mind my face tonight, please?" She smiled.

"Honey, you are beautiful. And you never have to apologize for crying, especially over Timothy. He was wonderful. I was just telling Calliope about him."

Callie nodded and dabbed her eyes. "He sounds wonderful. I am honored our son is named for him, Arizona."

She nodded, and forced a smile past her tears, "he was great. I miss him a lot." She took a deep breath, "thank you, Callie..." She smiled again.

Helen nodded and squeezed Arizona's hand softly. "We understand, honey. I miss him too. I wish Calliope could have met him. Dinner smells delicious, by the way. Not to change the subject," she knew Arizona was uncomfortable being so vulnerable in front of Callie.

"It's um... It's ready, when you guys are." She smiled, and brought the pans to the table, and their plates.

Callie smiled. "Thank you. It looks amazing." She took a few slices. Helen followed suit.

"It is. Arizona is amazing with pizza. I don't know how she does it. Maybe it was the time you spent in Italy?"

"Probably? That semester abroad was very educational." She nodded, fixing her own plate. She moved Timothy closer to the table, and cut up his pizza she made special for him.

Helen smiled and ate the food. "Thank you so much for cooking, honey. It's delicious."

Callie nodded. "It is. Very good. Thank you."

Dinner commenced in pleasant silence. Afterward, Callie rolled Helen and Timothy to the living room so she and Arizona could clean up.

"She has that appointment with Legaspi coming up, right?" Callie asked.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a few excruciating months for Helen. She had started seeing Dr Legaspi to help, which did alleviate some issues, but at the same time, it was all a confusing whirlwind. "I just feel like Callie and Arizona deserve better, doctor," she noted to the woman.

"And what have either of them said in response to this?" Dr. Legaspi asked, making notes in her book.

"Both have said numerous times I don't need to apologize but I feel I do. I know the accident was the other drivers fault but it doesn't make me feel less guilty. And then those pain meds making me even more emotional and snapping," she shook her head.

"Okay then, I do understand your guilt. You're an independent woman, you don't like having to ask for help. You've said that numerous times. Have your medications been changed?"

She nodded. "I just dislike feeling so useless. I know this is all temporary but it feels like it won't ever end, you know?"

"It's very normal to feel this way. You've been doing physical therapy, yes? How are the living arrangements at the moment?"

"I have been. Um, it's probably awkward to others. Calliope is still staying with us though she is working part time. As is Arizona. I insisted they both do other things and not just focus on me. It is causing a lot of odd feelings for me. I love Arizona without a doubt. She is my everything. At the same time, seeing Calliope taking care of our son and really taking care of me...I can't help but have feelings creep up."

Dr. Legaspi nodded, and furrowed her brow, "she's still living with you two? You mentioned a few nights of sharing the bed, does she have her own space in the apartment now?"

Feeling judged, Helen blushed and nodded. "S-she had stayed in the bed when Arizona had a night shift. In case I had to use the restroom."

"I want you to remember, I'm not here to judge you," she spoke, taking note of the change in Helen's attitude. "You mentioned old feelings bubbling to the surface, I'm trying to think of a way to somehow alter things, unless... You want the old feelings there as well?"

"I don't know. I mean I know to an extent she's reacting mostly out of fear. As I said before, my relationship with both women is complicated. Calliope wasn't really there for me after we were married. During my pregnancy, I felt fairly alone, except for Arizona. It was through all that I fell in love with her again. In truth, I'm not really sure I ever stopped being in love with her. I forced myself not to think about it, perhaps? And now with Calliope being the woman I'd hoped she'd be, it just," she sighed. "Makes for very strange bedfellowes. And I can't seem to stop myself from having this recurring fantasy," she blushed deeply.

"Fantasy?" The doctor asked, leaning forward.

Helen blushed and swallowed. "They are both gorgeous women. I have this fantasy where either it starts with Calliope and I in bed and Arizona walks in or Arizona and I in bed and Calliope walks in and we all pleasure one another." She shivered slightly, vividly seeing what she was explaining.

"I see... Well, that is healthy behavior, we all have fantasies. Some of us, more than others. Have you told either of them your feelings?" She noted a few more things in her book, and continued listening.

"I had, yes. Well, originally I had told Calliope my fantasy to shock her. It all started well before the accident. I've always been open and honest about sexuality with Arizona so she's very aware. Love and sex to me are two very different things but at the same time, I do love both women. Calliope will forever be another mother for Timothy. I...we've also discussed when Arizona and I have more children, Calliope being apart of their lives as well. We don't want Timothy feeling 'different' in his own home for having three mothers, or perhaps four someday, and his siblings only have two."

"I understand that completely. It's good that both women are able to get along." She nodded, "Timothy and any future children are lucky to have you all in his life. I'd like to suggest some homework, perhaps?"

"Certainly. What do you suggest?"

"You spoke about the confusing feelings, I'd like for you to try distance, perhaps have a bell or something to grab Callie attention in the middle of the night?" She watched Helen's expression, gauging a reaction, "I believe if you want to move forward in your relationship with Arizona, you need boundaries. I'm sure Callie needs that as well, perhaps to move on too?"

Helen blushed and nodded. She felt even more guilty and selfish than she had before. "That sounds like a good plan, Dr Legaspi. I am certain we can all do that."

"Gradually at first, I'm not saying, kick her out and distance from everyone suddenly, it's merely a suggestion. We can discuss it in our next session." Dr. Legaspi smiled.

Helen smiled. "No, no I understand. I will see what we can do." She nodded as she situated herself to stand. She reached for her crutches. "Thank you for your time, doctor. I will see you this time next Wednesday?"

She nodded, "same time. Do you have someone waiting for you out there?"

Helen smiled and nodded, motioning. "That gorgeous blonde? That's Arizona. And if you think for a second she looks amazing in clothes, she's beyond breath-taking out of them."

"I saw her earlier." The doctor blushed at Helen's frank comment, "well, make her take care of you, and I'll see you next week." She smiled.

Arizona stood as the door opened and Helen hobbled out on her crutches. "Are we ready to go?" She smiled.

She nodded. "We are. I think my psychiatrist has the hots for you," she winked as they headed out.

"No worries, I'm all yours. How was it today?" Arizona asked, as they made their way out of the office.

Helen grinned. "Oh, I know. And I am yours. I just like knowing others want you but I have you. It was good. She...suggested using a bell those nights you work and Calliope is taking care of me. Instead of having her in the bed with me."

"And?" Arizona inquired, as they made their way to the car. "What do you think about that? Something you can handle?"

She nodded slowly. "I think it's best for you and me. And I'm sure it will help Calliope. I realized how selfish I've been. I'm sorry."

"You are not selfish." Arizona spoke softly, helping Helen into the car. "You're not, not at all. We've made all of this work the past few months, starting you in physical therapy, me going back to work, it's all worked because none of us have been selfish. I was afraid I was going to be, but.. I'm not. I happy you're here, and healthy." She leaned down and kissed her fiancé, and shut the door, making her way to the drivers side, getting in. "I love you, my heart... It's getting better everyday."

Helen kissed back and let the words wash over her. She nodded and squeezed Arizona's hand. "It really is. I know I've shared those sexual fantasies about Calliope with you because I believe in total honesty but you are my wife, period. There is no other woman I want to walk down that aisle toward."

"And I can't wait for that." Arizona smiled, squeezing Helen's hand in return. "Our wedding will be beautiful." She chose not to dwell on the fantasies that Helen had that included Callie. She accepted that they were simply imagination, but a small part of Arizona couldn't help the jealousy she felt.

Helen nodded. "You will look amazing." She buckled up as Arizona drove them.

"Not as amazing as you will." She smiled, before pulling out of the parking lot.

She chuckled. "You've already seen me in a wedding dress. It won't be that amazing."

Arizona kissed the back of Helen's hand, "you'll be walking to me, trust me... You'll look amazing."

"Oh? You're going to stand like the groom?" She grinned. "I thought we'd walk down together. But I could do your idea."

"I just assumed. You mentioned wanting to walk towards me." She nodded, "we should really get down to planning that. I know, you don't want to do it until you're off the crutches and walking on your own, but... I just.. I get excited more and more when we plan."

Helen nodded. "As do I honey. It's just been so chaotic with Timothy's first birthday and all this," she motioned to herself. "But yes. How about some wine tonight and planning? Just me and my favorite girl."

"That sounds... Wonderful. Callie is working tonight isn't she?" Arizona smiled, as she waited at a red light.

Helen nodded. "She's taking Timothy to daycare at the hospital. He's doing wonderfully with walking and talking thanks to the socialization. So, it is just you and me," she grinned. "No adult supervision."

"Then wine and planning it is." She smiled, so they approached the apartment complex. "We should discuss a house too? I mean, all that was on the table before the accident, I'm just... More thoughts on my head than organization."

She squeezed Arizona's hand. "Of course. I actually had found a few options."

"You did, huh?" She put the car and park and gave Helen a look. The same look she gave her each time they arrived somewhere. It was the, 'sit still, lemme help you' look. She got out, rounded the car and opened the door, grabbing their purses, and Helen's crutches, before helping her fiancé to stand. "I'll order takeout since it's just us." She smiled.

She waited patiently as Arizona helped her out. "That sounds good. We can get our laptops and iPads and just snuggle on the couch. Which do we want to go over first? Wedding or housing?" She moved fairly steadily.

Arizona moved slowly, making sure to keep the same pace as Helen as they walked towards the lobby doors. "Doesn't matter to me, which would you rather do?"

She thought for a moment and nodded a 'thank you' as Arizona opened the door. "Hmm, perhaps the housing? As I said, I found a few listings in good neighborhoods."

"Works for me." She smiled, "dream house hunting? Huh?" Her heart skipped a beat at the mere thought of things moving in the right direction. "I'll get you comfortable on the couch, and grab our laptops and iPads, and then I'll order dinner. Mmm... This sounds like a perfect evening." She leaned over and kissed Helen's cheek as they waited for the elevator.

She nodded and smiled. "Absolutely perfect." They stepped inside and Arizona pressed the button for their floor. "I am so incredibly happy with you."

"And I, with you..." She grinned, and kissed her once more. "I dreamed of a future with you when we were in college, I really did."

Helen grinned. "Well, I told you before, I bought bridal magazines in college. I fully intended to propose to you. My dream was to take you out to Martha's Vineyard that summer on the yacht on the Fourth of July. Under the fireworks and stars. I'd even planned on having fireworks spell out "Will you marry me" as Celine Dion sang 'If You Asked Me To,'' her eyes brimmed with tears at the memory.

"Rea-really? You never... Never told me your proposal... Oh my god that's beautiful." Her own eyes beginning to tear up. She turned and pressed a kiss to Helen's lips, and kissed her deeply. "I... Don't deserve you."

Helen kissed deeply back. "I am the one who doesn't deserve you, darling. I'm sorry I never got to do that for you. Perhaps we could still have an amazing trip and I'll surprise you with something else written in fireworks?"

"Perhaps...though, sweetie you don't have to spell out a thing in fireworks for me though." Arizona spoke softly as the elevator stopped on their floor. "C'mon, let's get to finding our dream home." She smiled.

Helen smiled. "I know I don't have to. I'd want to, silly." They got inside and Helen took her seat on the comfy couch. "Do you mind opening the merlot? I'm feeling a bit...frisky," she grinned to her lover.

"Sure... I'll order our dinner too." She smiled, heading into the kitchen. Multitasking, she called in dinner to the Chinese place down the block and poured their glasses of wine. She smiled and headed into the living room, and took her seat, "dinner should be here in about twenty minutes, I ordered from Moon Dynasty down the block. Got your favorite." She handed the glass to Helen. "Here you go, sweetie."

She took the glass and kissed Arizona gently. "Thank you, darling. You're so good to me. You did get a few extra pot stickers for Calliope? And of course your favorites?"

"I did." She smiled, "extra orange chicken and fried rice." She nodded, and took a deep breath before taking a sip of her wine. "Crap... I forgot our laptop and iPads."

She sipped her wine. "It's okay, honey. Have a little wine first? Let's just enjoy each other."

Arizona nodded, "I... Um, okay." She took another sip of her wine, not quite picking up on Helen's cues.

She leaned over and kissed Arizona gently, wrapping an arm around her. "You smell wonderful."

"Thank you.." She smiled, returning the kiss, "just the same old perfume and body wash." She leaned into Helen's embrace. "You do too."

She kissed Arizona's neck. "I've really, really missed you," she whispered.

"I've.. Um.. I've missed you." She nodded, Helen's kisses clouding her already busy mind. "I've missed you a lot." She sighed.

"I think you should get those devices before my sexual appetite ruins our plans."

"I... Um... I can do that." Arizona nodded, moving to stand from her seat. She got up and headed towards their bedroom, retrieving the electronic devices, and returning. "Here we go." She smiled.

"Thank you, darling. I," she blushed. "I know it's been some time since we've been intimate and I can't make myself stop craving you. You're like a drug. But I promised we'd look at houses and plan some on the wedding and that we shall do!" She turned on her iPad and loaded Safari as it came on. She searched through her bookmarks and pulled up a few options before handing it to Arizona. "So the first has real growth potential. It's on a half acre in Greenhaven. The schools there have top ratings and the high school has produced more graduates that have gone on to Ivy League schools. The second seems a bit large for our taste but I wasn't certain how many children we were thinking. There's already a pool and hot tub. It's near Willet's Park and Howard Ends Country Club. The schools zoned there are moderate in the students they turn out. However, I thought you and I and Calliope would be motivators and great resources for our kids anyway."

Arizona looked at both options, and felt overwhelmed at first, she took a deep breath, and allowed everything to sink in. Everything from Helen craving her to the houses and thoughts of their future together. "I like the first one.. But if we want more children, the second one seems like a smarter choice, at least I think so. That gives us ample room for an office for us as well? Space to work on... Work if we need it? Or you know, sex on a desk or something." She grinned, scooting herself to the floor, and opening their laptop.

Helen felt herself clench at the thought and a whimper escaped her lips. "Well, that's th-the nice thing about the first option as well. Ample room property-wise to do additions and make it our own. I already checked with the zoning in that area of the city. It's fairly flexible barring anything visually inappropriate."

"Could we set up appointments to go see these?" Arizona asked innocently, smiling to herself as she heard Helen whimper.

She nodded and smiled. "We already have an appointment Friday at 10 with Jasmine. Shall we move on to your wedding designs, my darling?"

"We can." She nodded, pulling up the pages she had saved. "I had some ideas for the reception, I was thinking a set up like this? The long table in the front of the room, and other tables scattered around? Makes our area almost like a receiving line? Is that tacky? Oh god.. Should we just go back to discussing houses?" Arizona suddenly felt self conscious of her ideas.

Helen reached and placed her hand gently on Arizona's shoulder. "Honey, it is fine. Give that part time. Tell me about colors. You're wanting Autumn. What tones are you seeing? How many in each bridal party? Are we both doing dresses or no?" She smiled softly, letting Arizona take a moment and think over the questions.

"I.. I was seeing deep reds, and oranges. Like... The leaves. Um," she pulled up another link with a bouquet of deep red roses, with orange and purple flowers accenting it. "This is where I got the colors. They just sort of... Go well."

"They look lovely. And dresses or no?"

"I thought maybe you had some ideas with that, do you want a dress? And.. I'm not sure how many in the bridal party, I hadn't thought of that."

"Well, everyone has seen me in a dress. Perhaps donning tails this time?" She shot a grin waiting to see Arizona's reaction.

"You in a pantsuit would be incredibly sexy, however I would have to say no to the tails." She turned her head and grinned up at Helen.

She chuckled. "Fine. Poo poo my fantasy of being so handsome I sweep you off your feet! I shall just add more pant suits to my wardrobe when I'm better and stick to a traditional dress then," she winked. "I was hoping perhaps maybe 2 or 3 in each bridal party? Nothing too garish. With Calliope, she said she wanted simple then it just became a massive show. I truly just want those that matter most to us there, if that's okay?"

"That's perfectly fine with me… I don't want a fiasco, or a huge 'to-do', something simple and elegant. I just want to be your wife, I don't care if we get married in our blue jeans and tshirts at this point." She smiled, leaning her head over on her fiance's knee.

Helen ran her fingers through Arizona's silky tresses. "You deserve the perfect day, darling. As for seating design, how about we consider adding a planner to the mix? This way we still have ultimate say so on things but he or she can help us narrow our focus? Where are you wanting to wed? I don't foresee either of us doing a church...and then the reception to follow? Depending on the month, the weather might be nice enough we could rent a boat? Or Lexington Park? I don't just. Just ideas."

"If the weather is nice, I'd like to do it outside." She smiled, "Otherwise, I'm not sure… Perhaps the Seattle Art Museum? I've heard it's a wonderful venue for weddings as well." She nodded, "I like your ideas too. A planner would be nice, this is all very overwhelming." She nodded, looking back at her computer at her list of bookmarks. "I just want to marry you, that's all. No muss, no fuss. I want everyone to know you're mi-" Her sentence interrupted by the doorbell, she rolled her eyes and got up. "That is probably our food," She spoke softly, fishing money out of her purse, hanging by the door.

Helen listened intently until the doorbell cut them off. Arizona opened the door to a bright young man. "Hey Dr Robbins. Dad said the orange chicken is on the house. Thanks again for seeing my little sister. Jenny's doing so much better."

"Oh! Wow. Tell him I said thank you? Please. I'm glad to hear she's doing better, you guys call me anytime. I mean it." She smiled taking the bags, and grabbing a few more bills out of her wallet. "Here you go, Joshua... Um, I left enough for a tip in there for you, still saving for that trip?"

He smiled. "I am, thanks! How's Dr Fisher doing?"

Helen called from the couch. "Much better, thank you Joshua. And tell your mother thank you for those herbs? I really think it's helped my mood." She knew more than likely it was psychosomatic that her mood improved but she knew Mrs Kim would like the response none the less.

Arizona smiled as the two exchanged comments. "She's almost walking on her own," She winked to the young man, he'd seen Helen at all stages of recovery, between visits from he and his family to deliveries such as this one. "Few more weeks of PT, and I think I can take her dancing."

He smiled. "Well you two wil have to come by for that big night out. Ma and pop would love to have you two. On the house, I'm sure. I should let you two eat. Oh! And bring Timothy by. Mom loves him more than me," he grinned.

"Thank you again, Joshua. We'll see you soon, I'm sure." Arizona smiled and shut the door as he left. She turned and smiled at Helen, "I'll grab some plates, and more wine?" She asked.

Helen nodded. "Please? The Kims are so sweet. We must invite them to the wedding," she smiled to herself making a list in her mind. "I don't think we'll have more than 100 guests? Or does that seem like too much?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Arizona smiled, disappearing into the kitchen only to reappear with plates, silverware and the bottle of wine. She began pulling boxes out of the bags, and opening them, handing Helen's to her, and so on. "This smells so good." She grinned.

Helen nodded. "Thank you, darling." When Arizona sat, they began eating. "Part of me wishes we could wait until Timothy was older and have him be the ring bearer. I think that would be adorable. But I can't wait to be your wife."

Arizona grabbed the box containing Callie's food, and added some of her fried rice to it, and disappeared into the kitchen again. "Maybe we could… Hmm… He could be the ring bearer, somehow, I'm sure." She began plating her food, and began eating. "One of us could carry him? No… that would be random. Um…" She looked to Helen for any ideas.

She thought it over. "He is walking better but I don't think he'd understand walking down the aisle. Your father will be giving you away. What if my mother carries him? Or honestly, we do have a few months. Perhaps just practice over and over with him?"

"I figure if we practice, yes… I think he'd be a quick learner. He could do it. I have complete faith in our little man. Besides, if he detours, everyone will think he's precious and give a collective "aww". Like we do when he does things like that." Arizona grinned, taking a bite of her food.

Helen chuckled. "We do make adorable children, don't we? Okay, then it's set. Do you have a thought on flower girl? Oh! We could invite Jenny?"

Arizona's face lit up, "That's a wonderful idea. She could walk him down the aisle." She smiled, "And… you make adorable babies. Jury is out on my contribution until you and I… consider that." She grinned.

Helen shot her a stern look. "We, Arizona. He might have my DNA but he very much has your temperament and personality. He's magnetic and not just because he's a baby. Most babies are cute, adorable even. He is...like you," she smiled as she took a forkful of food.

"I'm so sure Callie appreciates that." She nodded, then held up her hands as if to surrender.

Helen shrugged. "You're as much his mother as any of us. I'm sure as he gets older he will take on traits of Calliope's. She's teaching him Spanish, as you've seen. Or trying. As I've said, if he grows up to be an ounce like his namesake, we've done well. I always appreciated your brother's genuine respect for women and his love for you."

Arizona smiled sadly, "He was so good. So good. Timothy will be so much like his namesake, I am almost positive." She took a long drink of her wine, "I… I don't know if I have ever told you how much it means when you get upset, and tell me that I _AM _one of his mothers? Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, and get so overwhelmed. You've always made it a priority."

"When he's older and goes through that insufferable phase, I'd like to spread the blame around," she teased. "No. It's the truth. Yes, biologically he is 'mine' and I carried and birthed him. But you were there every step of the way. You are as much his mother as you are my wife. I can't picture my life or Timothy's without you, nor do I want to. I have been talking to my legal team about allowing a third parent adoption without it effecting Calliope's rights. I was going to surprise you, but I truly need you to hear me. You are his mother, Arizona. And I would not trade that for the world."

"O-Okay." Arizona nodded, tears filling her eyes. She got up and moved to the couch, pulling Helen into an embrace. "I understand. I really do. My god, I love you, and I love him…. so much. You know this."

She hugged Arizona tightly. "We do. We so do. You glow just talking about him. You act upset when he plays Picasso with his food but you smile to me as you clean the mess while I can't right now. You are as proud as a peacock. Honestly, I know I've said it before but seeing you tending to him is one of the sexiest things I can see, ever."

"How is that sexy?" She asked, "most of the time I am half covered in whatever he's got all over him. Or he's peed on me." She shook her head. "Its all worth it though, he's so precious, and wonderful. And when I look at him, I see you. Holding him is what kept me sane the day he was born. I was terrified, and I didn't know what I would do if something happened to you. But I looked at him, and everything in me calmed down."

She thought over the question as she sipped her wine. "I don't know how to explain why it's sexy. And I told you if you tickle him before you change him he will release his urine in the diaper. I take that back. It's sexy because I see how in love with our child you are. It's like women who get hot seeing their husband vacuuming or doing the dishes. Maybe I'm just weird," she shrugged.

"I can't believe you just explained to me how I'm sexy taking care of our son, and then talk about his urine." She chuckled. "But thank you." She smiled, "I do love him, immensely, I would do anything for him." She nodded.

Helen smiled. "I've always been strange. Remember that night back in college? It was September of '95. One minute we were talking about intriguing sexual practices we'd consider dabbling in and then shifted to the historical significance of leather works and bondage play?"

"I remember. I ended up bent over the table and handcuffed." Arizona grinned, "you're not strange though. You have quirks, which is what I fell in love with. Well, one of many things."

Helen bit her lip and blushed. "I...yeah. Somehow we took another turn into Campus Security and naughty sorority girl." She cleared her throat.

"That was fun. I remember that." Arizona nodded, tucking a strand of Helen's hair behind her ear, "I love you.." She smiled.

"I love you too. And honestly, from all the talk and thoughts I think I'm two seconds from having an orgasm without anyone touching anything," she breathed.

Arizona leaned in pressing her lips to Helen's, she kissed her softly, trailing her hands slowly down over Helen's torso.

She groaned, kissing Arizona back gently and then more heatedly. "Mmm please make me cum, honey? I need you so, so badly."

She continued kissing, her hand found it's way to the hem of Helen's pants as she slipped inside, past her panties as well. "God, you weren't lying..." She whispered.

She gasped and using her good leg, arched up. Her breathing was hard and labored. "You don't see it, do you? You're so...fucking gorgeous. I've been looking at you naked for two months now and haven't been able to do anything."

"How do you think I feel?" Arizona hummed into ear, "watching you in the shower, especially when you're teasing me and knowing I can't do a thing about it."

Helen followed suit and slid her hand into Arizona's pants, heading right for her prize. "I've been cleared for most 'normal' activity for a few weeks now. Didn't you think perhaps I was being the naughty sorority girl just wanting some naughty cop to come take me?"

Arizona gasped and then moaned as Helen's hand slipped into her pants. "I just know, you've teased... And teased. And made me blush in front of Callie." She pressed her fingers against Helen's clit, "do you know how many nights I've only been able to dream of you?"

"Too many," she almost growled as she sunk two fingers deep inside Arizona's sex as her thumb rubbed the stiff clit. "Mmm fuck me, baby. Show me who owns me." In other circumstances such language on her part would be too far for Helen but she knew how aroused it would make Arizona.

"Oh my god..." Arizona moaned, as she pumped her fingers deep into Helen's sex, pumping quickly. "You're mine." She grinned.

Helen nodded and fucked her lover with equal vigor. "Mmm all yours? Show me baby. Own my cunt. Make it cum for you." She knew she was on edge and her inner walls began tightening around Arizona's fingers.

Arizona continued, feeling Helen close to the edge. She leaned into her, kissing her neck, moving up and nibbling her earlobe. "Cum for me..." She whispered.

She nodded and released so hard she couldn't even make a sound. Her body went rigid for a moment and then shook involuntarily. Her free arm gripped Arizona tightly, clinging to feelings of being grounded as everything inside her blissfully felt like it was floating away. It took her seconds to recover and she added a third finger into Arizona. "Cum for me. Cum baby. I need it," she thrust deeply.

Arizona whimpered as Helen recovered and continued. "Oh god... Oh my god." She arched, making sure not to hurt Helen's leg. "Right there..."

Helen kept up the ministrations and with her free hand she moved it under Arizona's shirt and bra, massaging a breast and rolling a nipple.

"I'm so..." Her sentence trailed off as she began to roll over the edge. "Oh my god..." She wrapped her arms around Helen, burying her face against her fiancé's neck. "I love you so much.." She panted.

As Arizona slowly came down, Helen kissed her gently. "And I love you, darling. Though, I didn't please you to the point you did me. You made me cum so hard I couldn't speak," she grinned. "Shall we carry on in the bedroom?"

"You... Mmm... I am pleased, I just... I've craved your touch for months." She whispered. She thought for a moment, and sat up, gathering their things. "I believe we should." She smiled back at Helen. "Callie will be home soon, I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate walking in with my hand down your pants." She chuckled.

Helen smirked. "Oh that's far tamer than what else will happen. It might be a bit of a shock for her to see you naked and your head between my legs so, bedroom seems safest." She grinned, reaching for her crutches.

"Dirty girl..." Arizona grinned, helping Helen to stand, she walked her to their bedroom. "Get ready for bed... I'm going to go clean up from dinner, I love you.." She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Helen winked and swatted Arizona's ass. "You like dirty. But remember, I wasn't the one getting cuffed by Campus Security." She headed to their room and went to the ensuite. She sat on the chair Arizona had left for her and removed her clothes before standing again. She'd showered that morning but took a cloth and some soap, standing at the sink to freshen up before slipping on her short silk robe and getting over to the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

"What?... What do you mean you don't love me anymore?" Arizona asked, tears soaked her face, as she sat in the middle of the floor, watching Helen pack her things.

"I can't help it, Arizona. Calliope saved my leg. She's my hero. I can't help that I fell in love with her." She seemed saddened at Arizona crying but didn't know what to do. She feared going over to comfort the woman would make the situation worse.

"She... She saved your leg, so you're just... Giving us up? you...I... I took care of you when you were pregnant, I've taken care of you for... Months now since this accident. I.. I lost you once already. What... What about Timothy?"

She bent down. "Is that really why you want me to stay? Out of obligation versus want? He will still see you, Arizona. I know you love him. He is still your child. I'm not heartless."

"No! That's not why I want you to stay! I want you to stay because I love you, I've always loved you. I thought you loved me too." She let out a choked sob, "none of this makes sense."

She reached out, holding Arizona. "I'm sorry. I do love you, just not in this way. I wish I did. I...Calliope is coming soon. Do you want to keep Timothy tonight?"

Arizona pulled back and looked at Helen, her eyes clouded with tears. The expression of anguish turned confused and almost angry. "He isn't mine. But sure, I'll be happy to _babysit_ him so you can go...consummate whatever this is." She ached, and yet felt so much anger boiling inside of her at this moment she didn't know how to handle herself. "I don't think you ever loved me like I loved you." She spoke softly, looking down at the floor.

Helen swallowed and felt tears fall. "That isn't true on any count, Arizona. He is your son. I was trying to comfort you but fine. We will take him home. And I did love you. Seeing you with all those women when I was alone, pining away, wishing you'd love me again? My father had died," she erupted. "And you brought a date to the funeral!"

"Madison insisted on coming with me! I told you that. She knew you, she knew... Why are we even arguing that?!" Arizona spat, she thought on Helen's words for a moment. "I suppose this is your way of payback... Pining for you while Callie neglected you, and now... She doesn't deserve you. I hope you make one another very happy." She felt hot tears begin to roll down her cheeks once more, she shook her head and got up from her spot in the floor. "Why are you crying? You're getting what you want..." She asked.

"She groped you during the service!" She screamed. Something inside her burst. "You know nothing of what I deserve. I stood beside you and was your rock when Tim died. I had to comfort you and myself by myself. But at my fathers funeral you bring a fucking date? You don't have an ounce of an idea what I deserve, Arizona!"

Arizona shook her head once more, trying to make sense of her world falling apart in front of her. "You didn't hear me correctly, _she_ doesn't deserve _you_. I knew it was a mistake to have her stay after your accident, she wanted this. She won. I... Really hope she doesn't go off and neglect you like before. Because I won't be there to pick up the pieces for you."

"There aren't any pieces left, Arizona," she spat. "Be in Timothy's life or don't. That is your call. I am not taking him from you." She got up, grabbing her bag just as the doorbell rang.

As Helen answered the door, Callie walked in, smiling triumphantly. "Are you ready to get out of this hole in the wall?" She asked, casting a glance towards Arizona.

"You win, Callie." Arizona said quietly, wiping her tears, "you win."

Helen blushed. "Calliope, there is no need to be rude. I-" she looked to Arizona. "Do you want to keep your son tonight or no?"

"Yes... Please?" Arizona nodded, "he might keep me sane tonight."

She nodded. "We are ready, then. Despite what you think, Arizona, I am sorry." She gave a heavy sigh, grabbing her bag and heading toward the door with Callie.

"Thanks for keeping him tonight," Callie called over her shoulder. "I'll be busy making love to this one." She chuckled, ushering Helen out the door.

Hearing whimpering and crying beside her, Helen woke to find Arizona clutching her pillow, eyes shut tightly. "Arizona, honey? You're having a nightmare." She softly held her hoping the woman would wake.

"Please don't... Don't leave." She whimpered, still seeing the images in her head. "I still love you..."

"I'm right here, honey. I'm not going anywhere," she kissed her forehead over and over.

Arizona felt someone holding her, she opened her eyes slowly, unable to fully make out who it was in the haze of her dream, and tears. "Helen?" She asked, hugging the form beside of her tightly.

She nodded and rocked Arizona softly. "Yes, baby. I'm right here. I'm never letting go. I'm yours. You can't get rid of me."

"Nightmare...it was... You left me. You fell in love with Callie again and... And left me." Arizona stammered between breaths and sobs.

Helen shook her head. "Not even slightly possible. You've always been the one."

"Are you sure? Because... You... You loved her because she fixed your leg. And just walked out. She won. And she was happy about it. I..." Arizona shook her head, shaken by the dream, "it seemed real, it felt real..."

Helen kissed Arizona's face over and over. "As sure as the sun will rise tomorrow, Arizona. I'm yours. What you dreamed felt real but it was far from real."

"I'm sorry..." She attempted to calm her sobs, but found herself gasping for air. "I'm so sorry I'm crying." She gripped Helen tighter.

"Don't ever be sorry. It scared you. How real it felt scared you. I understand."

"I love you, so much... I don't know how I could go on if you...left." She buried her face against Helen's neck, she felt herself calm slightly. Her breaths began to even out, as she felt herself getting sleepy once more.

Helen rubbed Arizona's back tenderly. "I love you. You are my heart. You and Timothy and our future children. That is all I need." She rested back, still keeping Arizona in her arms as she did so. "Just stay right here with me, okay?"

"Ummhmm.." Arizona nodded sleepily against Helen. "Always." She mumbled.

Helen held her lover tenderly until she felt Arizona's breathing slow and could tell she was asleep. She curled to her, kissing her forehead and whispered. "Nothing but the sweetest of dreams, my love."

Callie arrived home late and headed to bed as soon as she came in, sneaking quietly towards the guest room, with a cooing Timothy in her arms. "Shhh, shh... Your mommies are asleep, let's try to do that too, hmm?"

Helen heard the noise though it was low. She turned and smiled. "It's fine. Arizona's finally out cold. How was your shift?"

"Finally? Is she keeping you up now? Or the other way around?" She grinned, standing just outside of the bedroom door.

"Nothing like that, Calliope. She had...a very bad dream. More like a night terror with how real it sounded. She's fine now."

"I see, I'm sorry." Callie nodded.

She nodded. "Thank you. Apparently..Just thank you." She stopped herself from delving into discussing Arizona's dream.

"Tonight was kind of crazy and busy or else I would've been home sooner. I'm sorry, I'm just going to take him into the living room and try to negotiate him back to sleep." Callie smiled sadly.

"Thank you. There is dinner in the fridge for you."

"Oh... Thank you. You didn't have to save anything for me. I've told you that." She nodded, kissing Timothy's cheek, waving his hand at Helen before heading back towards the living room. "Come here, míjo... Mama loves you, and mama wants you to try to go back to sleep." She nestled him against her chest and began rocking him back and forth.

She grabbed a crutch and between it and her good leg, she hobbled out to watch Callie with their son. "I don't think I've ever seen you lovelier than when you're caring for him," she whispered.

"What are you doing up?" Callie turned and looked at Helen, standing on her good leg and leaning on her crutch. "I... I'm not nearly as lovely as you are anytime you're around him."

She came over and kissed their son. "I needed to get up anyway. I can sleep in tomorrow. I don't know what it is. Perhaps it's some dormant anthropological thing but seeing you or Arizona taking such care of him, loving and adoring him, it's," she shook her head. "It's a huge aphrodisiac."

Callie chuckled half heartedly and shook her head. "Well, when you see Arizona and feel turned on, that's all well and good. I'm not sure she'd appreciate you looking at me that way."

She blushed, recalling the evening's events. "No. But I've never hidden anything. Nor have I lied. I wouldn't act on anything unless she were here and it was what she wanted as well. I respect her fully. She's shared fantasies about the cute little tennis pro on the 9th floor. She knows I still find you very sexually attractive. I don't just turn those things off."

"I know... I'm sorry. I was just... Saying is all." She nodded, "would you mind holding him until I can warm up whatever leftovers you have for me?" She asked.

She nodded and sat. Callie handed their son and she cuddled him softly. "Mommy would sing but you know she's a little...tone deaf," she smiled. "But one day I can teach you to dance. Mama can sing like a bird, though." She smiled to her ex.

Callie smiled as she handed Timothy over. "I do like to sing, but your mommy has the dancing. I hope you got that from her." She smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

"And Mama Z has the best smile. I think we are all going to make an amazing man out of you, Timothy. Has Mark stopped completely hating me," she asked as Callie came back in.

Callie made a face as she came back in, with her plate. "Um, not really." She frowned, "he's been kind of an asshole to me lately anyway." She shrugged, "I'm apparently too nice according to him." She took a bite of her leftovers. "Lemme guess, this is from Moon Dynasty? So good, always so damn good." She smiled.

Helen bit her lip and looked away. "I guess I deserve that. I was just hoping Timothy would have real male role models instead of just hearing about his namesake." She swallowed hard so she didn't cry. "H-he's right. I'm doing better every day. Perhaps it's time for you to be free of me and just go home."

"Crap... Don't... Don't cry. It's not you." She put her plate down and wrapped her arm around Helen's shoulder. "He isn't getting laid, so he's being a bitch baby about it."

She shook her head. "N-no. I've been selfish. I know that. I'm so sorry. Please go be happy? I've done so much wrong."

"You haven't done anything wrong, Helen.. I'm here of my own volition, I'm helping you, and helping take care of Timothy. Arizona can't do it all on her own. But if you want me to go, I'll be out of here tomorrow." She nodded.

She nodded. "I have done a lot wrong, Calliope. I'm not your problem anymore. I shouldn't be anyone's problem, really. I am sorry. Mark is right to hate me and you have been incredibly nice."

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Hate how things happened? Yes. But I don't hate you, hell.. I don't even hate Arizona. I know I acted harshly initially, but I don't hate you. You're the mother of our baby boy, and... We almost lost you more than once. I... Life would suck if you weren't here." She smiled, and kissed Helen's forehead, then grabbing her plate to finish eating. "I'll gather my things and be out of here tomorrow evening at the latest. I'm sorry."

She swallowed. "You deserve happy and I know I'm holding that back. That is all."

"I'll find that. Eventually I'm sure." She nodded, as she finished her very late dinner, she moved to get up and headed towards the kitchen. "I do love you, Helen Elizabeth. Always will. You are the least selfish person I know, it's been an honor taking care of you." She smiled, reaching for their son, and then helping Helen stand. "He can sleep in the other room with me, if that's okay?"

She nodded, handing him over. "And I love you, Calliope." She made her way back to bed and curled into Arizona tightly.

Arizona woke up the next morning to a nearly silent apartment. She wandered into the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea before settling in her favorite chair near the window. The day was dark and rainy, after the night she had it was a perfect day to be lazy in her mind.

Helen woke slowly. When she didn't feel Arizona right beside her, she slipped her robe back on and made her way to the front room. She smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Mmm... I slept. I was restless, I didn't kick you or anything did I?" She scooted over, and patted a spot next to her. "Room for you if you'd like to sit." She held out her mug of tea as well, "you're welcome to a sip, or I can make you a cup." She smiled sleepily.

"I'm good," she sat next to Arizona and smiled. "No you didn't kick me. I woke when Calliope got in and we talked. I think it's for the best interest of us all to let her go home. I feel I've done so much damage as it is."

Arizona looked sadly to Helen. "You're sending her home because of last night... I... It was a dream, Helen. You haven't done anything, no damage." Arizona shook her head, even after sipping her tea her voice still rattled. She blamed that on all the crying, and probably a cold making it's way into her system.

Helen kissed her cheek. "No. I've been incredibly selfish for a long time, honey. I need to let Calliope move on and be happy. Insurance will pay for nursing if we need."

She nodded simply, "O-okay..." She took a long sip of her tea, "you aren't selfish," she whispered, kissing Helen softly. "She's still allowing me to take off whenever I need to, so I'll be here."

"I want you to work, honey. It's good for you. We need healthy time apart. I'm resuming seeing patients on Monday. It was so lovely of Allison to take over for me. It won't be full time, no need to worry. I am doing much better. I can even pick Timothy up with one arm and walk with the crutch with the other so I think we'll be fine. I just want us as back to normal as possible."

"Normal is good." Arizona nodded, "I just don't want you to push too hard is all."

She nodded and smiled. "I know. Which is why I also called and we're interviewing nanny's, temporarily. I want you to have a rest as well. We have to always remember yes, we are Timothy's mothers but we are also soon to be wives. We can't lose each other under the label of 'mommy.' And Saturday I am whisking you away to a romantic spa and sauna. Calliope is taking our son. Sound good?"

Arizona smiled at Helen and looked surprised, "really?" She asked. "You don't have to take me to a spa, sweetie."

She kissed Arizona tenderly. "With what I want to do to you, you'll deserve being incredibly clean before I get filthy."

Blushing, Arizona cupped Helen's cheek and kissed her deeply in return. "Mmm, my naughty fiancé." She grinned. "I love you."

Helen winked. "Just wait til you see the lingerie I bought."

"I can only imagine." She smiled. "I'm going to go start breakfast before you start something that Callie might interrupt." She kissed her deeply once more. "What would you like for breakfast my dear?"

She grinned and kissed back. "What I really want is you. But I'm fine with a bagel and fruit?"

"Oh, okay..." She nodded, "I can do that. I was just going to do one more family breakfast for us, but I can keep it simple." She smiled.

"If you want to do something special my love, by all means. I didn't want to put anything on you. Whatever you're in the mood for, surprise us?"

"Its just a dreary day out, our current normal is changing, I just… I'm in a weird mood, after that nightmare last night." She shrugged.

"I understand honey. Please, whatever you want to do is fine. We can even splurge and do doughnuts if you'd be happy. I don't mind. Whatever you want, please?"

"How about French Toast, fruit, the works? I can make Timothy a waffle and some apple sauce. I love the look on his face when he's got it all over him and still diving in for more. He's such a rotten little kid." She grinned.

Helen chuckled. "It sounds delicious. Please? And thank you."

"Okay, it's settled then." She grinned, scooting out of the chair. "I'll bring you a cup of coffee in a minute."

"Thank you, sweetheart." She smiled and turned on the television low so as not to wake anyone and watched the news.

Callie could smell food cooking and hear a low murmur of someone speaking as she padded down the hallway towards the living room. She spotted Helen on the couch, and took a seat beside her. "Good morning." She spoke softly.

Helen smiled and nodded. "Good morning. Arizona is whipping up an amazing breakfast for us all."

"Good." Callie nodded, "Is she okay this morning?"

Helen nodded. "She's right as rain. Would you mind perhaps asking if she needs a hand?"

Callie sighed but nodded. "Sure. Let me go get baby boy. You can watch him?" Helen nodded as Callie went to get Timothy. She brought him back to his playpen with his toys.

"You play here, baby boy. You'll have breakfast soon." She smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Heya blondie. Need a hand?"

"Hi… Sure." Arizona smiled, "Would you mind making the eggs? I can never get them right."

"You do fine, Arizona. I found when making eggs for a crowd, scrambled is easiest. So you relax and do your thing, I'll do eggs," Callie smiled.

"I've got the french toast going, the fruit chopped, and in the fridge. Um, do you like bacon? I have that too." She smiled, "Thank you… for the help."

"I can whip that up for us all," she winked as she got it out. "I...kind of wish Helen wasn't wanting me to leave." She got the bacon out and started the oven. "You know if you do it in the oven, it won't make a mess? But it will still be crispy."

"I'll be honest… This has become normal, you being here. I tried to talk her out of it this morning when she told me." Arizona nodded. She flipped the french toast, and listened as Callie spoke. " I didn't know that, actually. And it's still good? I hate soggy bacon." She said, making a disgusted face.

Callie set to her task. "She...feels guilty. She asked about Mark and I stupidly told her the truth. That's my fault. I'm sorry. I won't say I don't envy what you have, Robbins. But she's happy. And our son is safe. We almost lost her twice. I can't ignore that."

"Neither can I." Arizona nodded. "It haunts me a lot, actually." She thought for a moment. "There is no reason for her to feel so guilty, I told her that. So many times. I assume what Mark had to say wasn't the nicest? He's more than made his feelings known to me about how much he can't stand me. So, I can only imagine."

Callie shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. He and Lexie have hit a rough patch and they are fighting. He is bitching at everyone, even Avery. If I knew Helen cared so much about what he thought I wouldn't have answered her honestly."

"I think perhaps… part of her feelings is because of me, too." Arizona spoke softly, "She's spent so much time here, in her own thoughts, and trying to make sure she isn't 'in the way' or anything. And then things like last night happen, and it gets her thinking."

She thought over what Arizona had said as she mixed the eggs, making sure they cooked. "Robbins, it isn't just you. You know how Helen is. She always puts herself last." She shook her head. "I...played on that. I won't degrade you and lie telling you I didn't like her wanting me. I respect you too much for that. But I know for her it would just be sexual. I wish she wanted me back but she's so in love with you. It was always you. As much as I hate it, what drew her to me was all the things that were like you. I see that now. I just…" she sighed heavily and thought. "I wish she'd just let us love her."

"All the things that were like me?" Arizona asked, as she put the french toast on the plate, and set them aside. "I feel the same, about us letting us love her." She smiled.

Callie nodded. "She loved my strength of character and owning responsibilities. That's very much like you. No, I'm not bubbly and blonde. But I zoned in on things about you and played them up for her. I knew what I was doing. I wish I hadn't been so damned scared of my own history that I distanced myself during her pregnancy. Maybe she'd still be with me. I don't know." She set the platter of toast down and started the coffee.

Arizona reached out and touched Callie's shoulder gently. "I… We all have our faults. I was terrified of being alone. So much so, when we broke up in college, I had a different girlfriend, almost every couple of weeks. I… brought a date with me to her father's funeral. I've hurt her so many times over, but yet… she still loves me. She loves you too. So much. You have no idea, sometimes."

Callie nodded and smiled. "Thanks. I do know about her loving me. I didn't know about you bringing a date. Um...how did that go over?"

"Not well, she and I... Had a long talk and screaming match a few days after." Arizona shrugged. "The girl, kept groping me during the service," Arizona made a disgusted face, "I.. It's a long story, I didn't want a date to the funeral, it just sort of happened. Like I said... I made a lot of mistakes with her, a lot that were unforgivable in my opinion." Arizona looked at Callie and shook her head. "I'm sorry, rambling."

"It is fine, Arizona. It is cute." Callie noted as she got things onto the table.

"Not cute." Arizona shook her head, grabbing the bowl of fruit from the fridge. She headed back to the kitchen, and began pouring Timothy's juice, and preparing his breakfast. As the timer buzzed, she pulled the pan of bacon from the oven, and onto a plate.

Helen hobbled into the kitchen. "Timothy and I are ready for some breakfast?" she smiled to both Callie and Arizona.

"It's almost done," Arizona smiled, "go ahead and head in there and have a seat, and one of us will grab Timothy."

Callie nodded, and ushered Helen out of the kitchen, and followed her, grabbing Timothy and getting him settled. As she buckled him into his high chair, a loud clang and a barrage of curse words flowed from the kitchen. "Arizona?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!... Fuck... I'm... Fine." Arizona called out, her voice cracking.

Callie rushed back into the kitchen and immediately began tending to Arizona. "It's okay," she called out. "Just a small burn. We've got it." She looked to Arizona as she held her arm under the running cold water. "Where is the first aid kit?"

"In the bathroom, under the sink. I'm sorry." Arizona flinched.

"Don't be sorry," she rushed to the bathroom and came back. She removed Arizona's arm from the water and dried it with paper towel. She took some after burn cream and dabbed it gently around the burn not on it as anything on the still-warm area like that would continue the cooking process. She took the gauze and wrapped the burn then taped it. "It should all be fine. Just a minor first to second degree. How do you feel?"

"Embarrassed." She blushed as Callie tended to her burn.

Callie looked confused. "That is silly. We have all gotten hurt cooking."

"I know, but I don't like to cry in front of you, and I don't enjoy injuring myself in front of you." Arizona admitted. "I don't like for you to see me weak."

She narrowed her eyes. "You sat beside me the day Timothy was born. We didn't speak but we were both terrified for that woman in there," she pointed. "We've seen each other at our weakest, Arizona. And in that, we were stronger for it."

Arizona nodded, "you're right... I'm sorry." She shook her head and finally looked Callie in the eyes, smiling gently. "Thank you."

She shrugged. "Nothing to thank me for, Blondie. Consider it payment for the meal," she smiled as she grabbed the food. "It's all fine and breakfast is ready."

Helen looked to Arizona. "Are you alright, honey? I," she furrowed her brow. "Maybe it would be best if Calliope stay a little longer? I couldn't just spring up to help you." She blushed.

Arizona looked at Callie and back to Helen. "If she would like to stay, she's more than welcome to." She nodded and then looked back to Callie. "If you want to stay, that is. I promise you, I'm not always a klutz."

Callie chuckled. "Arizona, no need to worry. I know you're not. At this rate since I'm going to be in your future kids lives as well, we might all practically just live together anyway," she teased.

"You've got a point." Arizona chuckled, she looked back to Helen and held up her arm, "I'm fine... Just a burn, Callie took care of it though."

She looked and nodded, thinking over all that was said. "You know, I've never really been one for convention. I did buy Calliope out of her share of the home we built but I haven't brought myself to selling it yet. In fact, the acreage next door is on the market as well." She looked from Arizona to Callie and back. "Is it a crazy thought to...I don't know, all move in to that house together? Perhaps buy up the land next door and build another home for Callie and her family?"

"I... Callie? What do you think?" Arizona looked pleasantly surprised by Helen's suggestion, "I'm okay with it, personally."

She quirked her brow and thought for a moment. "Like some kind of lesbian commune?"

Helen chuckled. "Only you would go there, Calliope. You've mentioned your apartment not being to your liking. Yes, that house was our dream," she motioned between herself and Callie. "But, we," she looked to Arizona. "Can add touches that are just you and me. The zoning for that area is incredibly lax and rather hassle-free. It wouldn't be difficult if you wanted to say, add a room or gazebo or something. And while Calliope figures out how she wants to situate her new home, she can bunk with us? There's more than enough room."

"Like I said, I'm okay with it." Arizona nodded, "it is different, but... When have any of us done the expected?"

Callie shifted in her seat for a moment, "I didn't mean the comment in a bad way, I didn't say it was a bad idea either. I adore that property, and it's close to the hospital, wonderful school systems." She rambled on, "I don't see why it wouldn't work, the house is big enough, I'd be out of your alls hair."

Helen smiled. "Well, yes but no. I mean we have a son together. And when you find another parent, the more the merrier. I will be in this boot what, another 3 weeks at least? Like I said, I just can't spring up if something happens. Not that what happened was common."

"Then it's settled." Arizona smiled, "in Callie's words, lesbian commune." She chuckled, and took a sip of her tea. "Besides, this has become a new normal to me, I'm not sure about you two."

Helen nodded. "Let's call it Lesbos 2.0? And yes, I agree. This very much feels like a new normal. Timothy is really thriving having all of us around. I've always felt it takes a village to raise a child."

Callie laughed. "Oh my god, Helen! Arizona, everything is delicious, thank you. Basically you all are seducing me with good food and my son. That is a low blow, Fisher," she teased.

Helen winked. "Always use what you've got."

Arizona shook her head, laughing at the turn in conversation. "Callie, you should be used to her comments by now."

She grinned. "Oh, I am. Sometimes I think she does it just to shock people."

Helen gasped. "I do no such thing, Calliope."

"Right..." Arizona nodded, and grinned. She looked over to Timothy who seemed to be wearing more of his breakfast than ingesting it, she nudged Callie and pointed, "are you ready for that all the time too? Every meal. He wears it."

She chuckled and nodded. "Papi, you have to eat it, not wear it. Mama Z worked hard making this," she took his spoon and fed him.

"His mama worked hard on it too." She smiled. "You were right about the bacon, Callie." Arizona felt comforted by the morning's decisions, this was a new normal for them. Months ago, she would've never thought that this is where she'd be. She smiled contentedly as she continued eating her breakfast quietly, watching her family converse and interact.

Callie blushed. "Thank you, Arizona. It was just a small hand."

Helen looked to the two. "Well I for one cannot wait until I am out of this boot and able to whip you both up delicious meals to repay all you've done for me."

"I do miss your cooking, Helen." Arizona nodded, "I feel mine pales in comparison."

"I miss it too. She is an amazing cook." Callie nodded, "but yours is really good too, Arizona. Clearly, she's taught you how to make her French toast." She grinned, continuing to feed Timothy.

Helen beamed. "That was actually Arizona's recipe. She used to make it when we were on Summer break on the weekends. And then she'd get all hot and sweaty playing Roller Derby," she shot a grin to her lover.

"Roller derby? So that's how you're so good on your skate shoes." Callie nodded, "what was your derby name? They always have awesome ones." She grinned.

Arizona blushed, "I... I was 'The Blonde Bombshell'. " She grinned, "I was a badass too. And... I'm glad you like the recipe."

Helen grinned recalling. "She was a shark. I swear she took that into med school and that's how she got where she is. Remember that time the ref had to pull you off that woman who was twice your size? I swore you broke her nose and gave her a concussion!"

"Oh, Big Red? Yeah... She was a tank, and never came at me again after that." Arizona smiled proudly.

"I never knew that about you.." Callie looked at Arizona still somewhat surprised, "I understand your attitude now, though."

Helen smiled as she thought back. "Little Miss Innocent over there would tell me she had a bruise or a black eye from 'accidents.' It was such a relief when I found out it was all just Roller Derby. Though that first match I watched," she chuckled and shook her head. "Scared the bejesus out of me!"

"That probably wasn't the best match for you to see." Arizona frowned, and then looked at Callie. "I got pretty beat up, ugly match." She shook her head, "but watching Helen's expressions change when I told her what I did for fun, and her taking care of me after the match? Totally worth it." She grinned.

"It was pretty harrowing but it was worth it," she smiled. "Two days into dating she laid it on me," she chuckled. "I thought she was kidding but nope. That night I got her home, cleaned her up and just laid there taking care of her. I fell asleep listening to her breathing."


	19. Chapter 19

_"If I tell you what my hobby is, you're going to think I'm nuts." Arizona frowned, flinching as Helen touched her bruised eye once more. "Ow, can you not press so hard? Please?" _

"_I'm sorry. I just don't understand how you keep winding up with these," she leaned back. "I won't think you're nuts. What, are you in some kind of fight club?" _

_"No... Well... In a way I guess it sort of is." She grinned, "roller derby. I am on a roller derby team. You've heard of that, right?" _

"_Is that where you just roller skate around playing hockey or something?" _

_"Yes and no. You've got the roller skate part down, it's more like... Well, like racing. Like Indy cars... We're on different teams, and we try to knock each other off, in order to get to the front. You know... Why don't you come with me tonight? I have a match at 8ish, you can see it and understand it." Arizona smiled up at Helen. "It's violent, but so fun." _

_"Um okay. I can try," she nodded. "My father took me to wrestling matches in Greece before."_

_"This.. Isn't Greco wrestling. I can promise you that. Just, don't be shocked by the language, and the fact that I might leave injured. Okay?" She asked, her expression hopeful. _

_She looked confused and shook her head. "I just mean I am not some shrinking violet. I will try to be prepared."_

_"Never said you were, Helen." Arizona nodded. Their day went on as usual, splitting off for classes and then meeting back up at Arizona's dorm, as she got ready for the night. She motioned Helen out the door, and grabbed her large duffle bag. Her hair, French braided pigtails with purple ribbons braided in, something that had quickly become her trademark. They arrived at the small gymnasium, and headed inside, Arizona kept a close eye on Helen, trying to gauge a reaction. _

_She looked around, surprised at the sights and smells but gave a smile and wave to Arizona as she found the least sticky seat she could. A lot of women were holding up signs 'Blonde Bombshell I Love You' or "#43 Marry Me!' She blushed as she realized all these women were there to see the woman she was dating. Granted, it hadn't taken any serious turns, but it was invigorating knowing Arizona would be going home with her later. As the match went on, Helen winced and hid her face behind her hands every now and again. _

_Arizona tried to catch a glimpse of Helen every chance she got, she mostly saw her hiding behind her hands, or talking to someone near her. She assumed they were asking who she was there to see, and was usually right when Helen would point right at her. Arizona had taken a few tumbles as the night wore on, she shook it off as she typically did. As the group of women lined up for the last heat, she noticed a larger woman glaring at her. "Bring it on, Tank.." She grinned, as the whistle blew and they started around the track. Elbows began flying as Arizona pushed her way towards the front. _

_The behemoth of a woman had made sure to take note all night of who Arizona was focusing on. As they were rounding the corner neck in neck, she threw the worst thing she could think of. "You think that sweet little newbie is gonna stick with you, twiggy? Once she gets the slightest hint of me she won't even remember your name." _

_"Shut the hell up!" Arizona growled, shoving the opposing girl off of her. "She isn't a tree climber!"_

"_Just a sewer rat fucker?" She shoved her elbow right into Arizona's rib, slamming the woman against the barrier. Helen cried out and quickly made her way toward the commotion. _

_Arizona hit the barrier wall, hard. Harder than she had in a long time. She tumbled onto the floor, curled up, knowing if she attempted to get up, someone would run her over. Her abdomen burned, as well as everything else. She reached to find her nose bloodied too. "Fuck..." She moved to sit up as the referee called for a pause... I'm okay," she waved to the crowd and looked back at Helen. _

_She waved off the ref. "The fuck you are!" She came over to Arizona, quickly moving to take her skates off. "You're coming with me. I won't take no for an answer." She got the skates off and crouched down, lifting Arizona up with her. "You're going back to my private dorm, got it?" _

_"I wasn't done... I could've finished the match." She frowned, but noted the glare from Helen. "But leaving with you is fine."_

"_Aw, the wittwe baby needs her mommy to take care of her," the red-head spat. _

_Helen shot a look back over her shoulder. "No. I'm gonna kiss every boo boo better and fuck her brains out, k?"_

_The woman stood stunned and the crowd erupted in applause. "That big bully," she grumbled, careful to make sure she didn't jostle Arizona. _

_Arizona couldn't help but chuckle, but winced when she did. "Big Red is a bitch. I can't stand her." Arizona spoke softly, she waved at the crowd before they left, "you have fans now too." She grinned. _

_She shook her head. "I don't care. You're hurt and that's all I care about." She got to her car, opening the door and gently settled Arizona into the seat. She moved around and got into the driver's seat and started the car. "Lean the seat back, please? Take the pressure off your ribs. I suspect you've got some severe bruising but no break. It's incredibly hard to break ribs, actually." _

_"Those pre med classes are really coming in handy aren't they?" Arizona grinned, leaning the seat back. "Oh, that really smarts..." She winced and smiled over at Helen. _

"_You're in no position to smart-ass me, Arizona. Either I have to take care of you or I have to take you to the hospital for observation." Helen's reaction was so biting because deep down she knew she was genuinely scared by what had taken place. _

_"I... I'll be fine. I've sustained worse. She just really... Ouch. Um, she just knocked me for a loop is all. You don't __**have**_ _to take care of me, you know."_

_She didn't comment and kept driving. Instead of going back to campus, she took them to the Hilton. When Helen pulled in the drive, a valet came out. She handed him the keys but told the man to wait as she went around and helped Arizona out of the car. "This is a better solution. My bed at school really is not that comfortable for what's happened." She lifted Arizona out and again put the woman's arm over her shoulder to assist her inside. _

_"Helen... Really, you don't have to put me up in the Hilton." She shook her head, blushing because she knew she was still bloody from the match. "I now know how Julia Roberts felt at the beginning of Pretty Woman." She whispered. _

_Unable to respond to the comment before a woman looking very curious came over. "May I help you?" _

_Helen looked at the name tag and smiled. "Yes, Ellen, thank you. I'm Miss Helen Fisher, Richard Fisher's daughter. I will be needing the Presidential Suite and Carlos to come up and assist." _

_The woman's eyes went wide but Helen paid no attention. She reached for her purse taking out her ID and her Platinum AmEx card. "Please put a full week on the card." _

_The woman forced herself to gain composure as she nodded and did as instructed. She handed both women a key. "Let me go get a wheelchair." Before either could argue, she was off to get one. _

"_We are going to get you all taken care of, alright?" She looked at Arizona. "And you're far from looking like a hooker right now. Unless you're implying you didn't bring home enough money and got beaten up for it…" _

_"I meant that in the way of everyone staring at me. You wouldn't beat me." She smiled, "perhaps I was robbed." She chuckled again and winced once again. _

"_I don't care what everyone thinks. I know the truth." Ellen came back with the wheelchair. Helen helped Arizona into it. _

"_Thank you," Helen smiled. She went to the elevator and pressed the floor. Before it would move, she slid her key into the designated slot and it started up. "We'll open directly into the room." _

_"Presidential suite, huh?" She looked at Helen, "a week? I assume they know you here?"_

_She shrugged. "You'll need to recuperate. And no, I don't personally know any of these people. It has been my experience most upscale establishments keep their people in touch with Forbes, especially their Top 40 Billionaires list. It's grossly obscene and I've never done that before but I felt it needed." The elevator stopped and opened on the placial suite. "I'm going to go run you a hot bath to help reduce inflammation. Carlos is the Doctor on Duty. I noted the information as we came in. He should be up momentarily, okay?" _

_"Okay.." Arizona nodded, "I was just.. I've never had someone put me up in the Hilton is all."_

_Helen smiled. "Well, you can't say that now." She went to the bathroom and started the whirlpool. As it filled, she came back. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" She handed Arizona the menu for room service. "Don't even look at prices, alright?" _

_"Oh my god... This is... I can't. A hamburger is twenty bucks?" She shook her head. Everything hurt, and suddenly she seemed to be living large in a presidential suite. No matter how she sliced it, she really did feel like she was living Pretty Woman minus the whole prostitute thing. _

_Hearing the price Helen knew Arizona was actually seeing the Kid's Menu not the actual pricing. "Again, don't trifle. Money is only worth anything if it is flowing and pushing a thriving economy along. But for now, your bath is ready. I'll call for food while you're in there, okay?" She helped Arizona to the bathroom and blushed knowing they'd not seen one another naked yet. "I-I will be right out here." _

_Helen nervously made her way over to the phone and looked through the menu finding things that sounded as though they'd be up to Arizona's palate. She made the call and within moments there was a knock at the door. "Dr Carlos, come in, thank you. Please have a seat. Arizona will be out in a few. _

_He nodded and handed Helen a gown for Arizona to put on. "Ellen said when you'd come in she looked like she'd been in a fight? And it doesn't appear you have any change of clothes." _

_She shook her head and smiled. "We don't for the moment, thank you doctor for the discretion." She wandered over to the bathroom and knocked gently. "The doctor is here. Is it alright if I bring the gown in for when you get out?"_

_"Come in, please. You're fine, I'm under all the bubbles." She spoke softly, relaxed as the warm water washed over her. _

_Helen came in but kept her eyes cast down to give Arizona privacy. "Wh-whenever you're ready, feel free to come out but no rush." She set the gown on the vanity._

_"I'd actually like to get out now, if it's okay." Arizona nodded, "could I employ your help? To stand?" She asked innocently. _

_She felt herself tremble. 'Stop it, Fisher. This isn't sexual. She's injured!' "S-sure. No problem." She came over, a towel at the ready. She knelt down and closed her eyes. "Just uh, guide me?" She started to lean in. _

_"We're going to eventually see one another nude at some point, I hope." Arizona chuckled, "open your eyes, and look into mine. Don't let them wander if you're so uncomfortable." _

_Helen blushed and opened her eyes. "I-I...yes. I just didn't want to take advantage since you're in the position you're in." She kept her eyes focused and lifted her up gently. _

_Arizona smiled, and held Helen's gaze, "you're not taking advantage. You're very gentle." _

_The blush deepened and once standing, she kept her eyes fixed on Arizona's as she wrapped the towel around her. She backed up to allow room for Arizona to step out gently. "I try." _

_"Is that doctor nice?" Arizona asked, softly. "I mean, not that it should matter, I mean... You were nice enough to call him up. I'm rambling now." She moved to finish drying off. _

_Helen smiled and kissed her cheek. "He was very nice. He's having a water while he waits." She grabbed the gown and slipped it on Arizona gently. She tied it and let the towel drop. "Ready?"_

_She attempted to take a deep breath, and flinched. "Yep.. I'm ready." She smiled, allowing Helen to help her back into the room. "Hi..." She smiled politely. _

_The doctor smiled. "Hello. I am Dr Carlos Santos. You can just call me Dr Carlos." _

_Helen helped Arizona over to the end of the bed. _

"_It looks like you've been through a lot," he looked Arizona over gently. "Care to share?" _

_"I'm in a roller derby league, and tonight was a rough one. I got knocked into a wall. I believe, Big Red elbowed me in the ribs, it all sort of is a blur to me."_

_Dr Carlos nodded and got into his bag. He pulled out his stethoscope as well as a blood pressure cuff." He took some vitals and looked at the injuries he could see. He took out a penlight and turned it on. "Follow the light, please." _

_"Okay..." Her eyes followed the light. "I'm Arizona by the way... I was rude, I didn't introduce myself." She spoke nervously. _

_He nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you. Well, given everything, I see definite signs of some heavy blows. Luckily nothing to indicate a concussion. I think you'll just need some pain meds and rest the next few days and you'll be good as new." He took out his prescription pad and began writing. "Do you have any questions, Arizona?" _

_"I... No I don't think so," she looked at Helen, "I told Helen I've been hurt worse. Just hurts to laugh or take a deep breath is all."_

_He nodded. "There's bruising I'm sure. Helen's got instructions on what to do for that. In the meantime, take it easy. If you need anything," he gave Arizona his card. "Call me." He smiled one last time before getting up and handing Helen the scripts. _

_She came over and just as the doctor left, the food arrived. "Great timing." She pointed and the waitress set the tray where she wanted. She tipped the woman and set the food out. "Ready to eat?" _

_"Sure." Arizona smiled. "You ordered already? You didn't have to... We could've gotten takeout, it would've been cheaper." She frowned. _

_Helen waved as she brought food over. "It's fine. I have a trust fund. If I can't enjoy that with friends, what is the point, right?" She handed Arizona her plate and a coke. _

_"A trust fund? So that's why the girl at the desk looked so shocked." She realized, opening her soda and taking a sip. _

_Helen chuckled. "I don't know. I think it's more about who my father is. My trust fund came from my grandfather, actually. He put no faith in my older brothers which has panned out as well as he'd hoped. I," she blushed. "Was his favorite. I saved it my whole life. Invested well. Never splurged. Why not now?" _

_"Well... Thank you." She smiled, "very sweet of you to splurge," she took a bite of her food, "this is really good, don't tell me how much this pasta is, I don't think I can handle it."_

_She smiled and shook her head. "Not a word. They have new menus coming up later as well as a list of services, all minus the prices." _

_"New menus? Jeez, what else do they serve? Services? Like what?"_

"_Massages, facials, the works. The point is, I don't want you thinking a thing of the cost so they are all being printed sans dollar amount." _

_Arizona shook her head, suddenly feeling emotional, perhaps it had to do with the events that lead them here, and the fact that Helen seemed to have her completely taken care of in this moment. "I...you didn't have to do that."_

_Helen kissed her cheek again. "I want to. There is little I ever have to do," she teased._

"And that is when I realized that there was more to her than I ever imagined." Arizona grinned over to Helen.

Callie looked at both women, "I never expected Blondie to be so... Badass. I've always known Helen to be open hearted and taking care of those she cares for. I'm still surprised at Arizona's history." She chuckled.

Helen blushed. "I am feeling rather soft here. Everyone else is hard core and tough. Callie being in the Peace Corp, Arizona and the Blonde Bombshell days. The hardest thing I've ever done was wind up in jail overnight for a peaceful protest."

"You're badass to us, right Callie?" Arizona grinned.

Callie winked and nodded. "Always. You pushed that guy outta you," she pointed to Timothy.

"A lot of women give birth, Calliope. But thank you both for trying."

"You almost died… twice. That is pretty badass. You're still here. You have literally given the universe the proverbial finger, twice. So, we're right… you're wrong. You're more amazing than the two of us combined, don't argue. We'll fight you on it." Arizona playfully glared.

Helen smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek, then Callie's. "Thank you. You're both too sweet to me. So, yes. Date two I'd already had that one in a five star hotel suite," she grinned winking to Arizona.

"Yeah, she had me in a hotel... But most of that week was spent making sure I didn't injure myself further."

"Throw off my cred there, Robbins," Helen teased. "I...yeah. I've always been terrible trying to throw game."

"You have game, Troy. That's the phrase, having game." She kissed Helen's cheek, and then looked to Callie and shook her head. "I think I have a picture of me in my derby garb somewhere." She nodded.

She blushed. "You knew what I meant. It seems silly to just say someone has game. What game? It just sounds silly."

"I believe the term sometimes is 'spit some game', none of it makes sense, in my opinion." Callie shook her head, "You need to find that picture, I need to see the 'Blonde Bombshell'." She chuckled.

Helen smirked. "I think seeing that though would really change the dynamic of things. I foresee a definite possible threesome from that. She was hot. Still is, but … those outfits? Yeah…"

Arizona shook her head and blushed, "you and your threesome talk."

Callie smirked, "She's always been very open, Arizona. You know that." She thought for a moment. "I'm sure my mind would change after seeing The Blonde Bombshell'. " she winked at Helen.

She grinned and got up with her crutch, going over to a bookcase. She found the photo album Arizona hadn't really noticed before and opened to the pages. "Right there. Pictures. News clippings. She was a sensation." She beamed proudly.

"Oh my god, where did that come from Helen?" Arizona asked.

She bit her lip and looked from Arizona to Callie. "Um...well. I've never lied. Oh, are you meaning the scrap book?"

"Yes. That... The scrapbook." Arizona pointed, "I never knew you did that, kept everything."

Helen smiled. "It was a part of my life." She smiled to Callie. "Beautiful, no?"

Callie looked through the scrapbook, and nodded, "oh my word... This is..." She pointed to Arizona.

Helen bit her lip and nodded. "We incorporated that outfit a few times, didn't we?" She shot a grin to Arizona.

Arizona blushed and nodded, "We did...but I think what Callie meant was, is that really me? And to answer her question, yes. It is." She smiled, and sat down next to the surgeon. "There is Big Red." Arizona pointed to a clipping of her and most of the crew she skated with and against.

Callie nodded. "Impressive," she smiled to Arizona.

"Thanks." Arizona smiled proudly, "my parents didn't know about it until a couple years ago, my brother though, always one of the loudest there when he had a chance to see me."

Helen nodded. "He was. He was always in your corner." She smiled to Arizona. "But, regardless. Arizona is hot, no matter what year."

"Gotta hand it to you, Blondie.. I see you in a totally different light now..." Callie smiled, still looking over the pages of the scrapbook.

Helen smiled proudly and squeezed Arizona's hand. "So what all is on the agenda for the day?"

"I'm not sure. I'm off today, I was planning to clean up around the apartment." Arizona responded, "what about you two?" She looked between Callie and Helen.

"Well since we are moving back into the other house I will get on to having a cleaning service go out and perhaps get onto moving companies?"

Callie nodded. "I should probably go back to my place and start getting some things packed and what not. You're really sure you're okay with this, Arizona?"

"Months ago, I would've said no." She said softly. "But I'm... I'm really okay with this. I promise. This is a new normal, and it's comforting. Ask Helen, I sort of panicked when she said something about you leaving."

Helen nodded. "She did. I know most won't find this normal, but we are a family, Calliope. Somehow it just works."

Callie listened quietly and thought. "I know people at the hospital won't understand. I mean before everything was so awkward you actually left the job you loved," she looked to Helen.

"And then I took on private practice with set hours that has been far more beneficial to my family. So it really worked out in the end. Apart from Mark, I don't know who would really care. This is for Timothy. Meredith and Derek would understand that, right? Kepner has always been on my side so she won't think anything so long as we are all happy."

"Helen is right, about all of it." Arizona nodded, "I could really care less what Mark thinks of me. It doesn't matter. This is all for Timothy. If he doesn't get that... Then he's less of a man than I thought."

Callie nodded. "I don't care what anyone else thinks either. You all are my family, too."

"So it's settled," Helen smiled. "Just pack odds and ends, Calliope. We will have the movers pack and move you as well. It is only fair. Not to mention it will make everything go faster." She looked to Arizona and blushed. "I'm sorry I'm speaking for us both. That was rude."

"You're not being rude, Helen. I was going to suggest the same." Arizona smiled, "I can help you if you'd like." She smiled at Callie.

Callie looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

Helen reached for her phone. "Oh, it seems Allison texted and would like to do lunch. So you two go hang out today and I will reconnect with colleagues," she smiled. "I am really so very happy we are all coming together so well."

"Yes, I'm sure." Arizona smiled, and looked towards Helen. "Oh, okay... Want us to keep Timothy with us?"

Helen thought for a moment. "I don't think he'd be a bother but if you'd like to. I am more capable of taking care of him now but whatever you two want is fine."

Callie and Arizona looked to one another, as both shrugged, Callie spoke up, "I'm sure Allison would like to see Timothy." She grinned, knowing Helen seemed to be asserting her independence.

"Oh, okay well that works too." Arizona smiled, and nodded. "Hey Tim... Want to go hang out with mommy?"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Timothy squealed.

Helen giggled and picked the smiling boy up, tickling his tummy. "That's my name, sweet boy." She kissed his forehead. "Mama Z and Mama are gonna be packing today cus we are all going to live together. Doesn't that sound fun?"

He nodded and giggled, seeming to understand. "Mommies!"

"He's so smart, that's my boy." Callie smiled. "What do you think of Mama living with you?"

"Mommies!" He giggled, once more and leaned his head onto Helen's shoulder and hugged her tightly.

She snuggled him and nodded. "Mommies. All your mommies there to love on you and read and sing to you."

Allison made her way off the elevator and towards Helen and Arizona's apartment. She knocked gently on the door, hearing Helen talking and Timothy cooing, she couldn't help the smile on her face. "It's Allison..." She called out softly as she heard her colleague approach the door.

Helen opened the door with a smile, the boy on her hip and a crutch under her arm. "Hello Allison," she leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Please, come in." She moved to allow Allison entrance.

"Hi, Helen. Hello, sweet little one." She smiled, hugging Helen gently and kissing Timothy's cheek.

Timothy smiled and clapped. "Mommies!" He giggled.

"That is his new catchphrase as of late," she smiled as they went inside. "Can I get you something to drink or eat?" She maneuvered over and set Timothy in his playpen for the moment.

Allison smiled, "well, I'm happy to hear him so vocal... That's good! And he knows his mommies." She came in, and took a seat, playing peek-a-boo with the little boy. "No, I'm good, I was actually going to take you and little man out for something? I figured you might have cabin fever, and well... I miss you around the office!"

She smiled as the woman played with her son. "That's incredibly sweet of you. I'd certainly love to go anywhere you'd like. And I insist on paying. I owe you a great deal for taking over my practice while all this has gone on. I truly don't know what would have happened to those patients without you. Arizona and Calliope have been wonderful about getting me out and about, though. We do something daily even if it's just taking Timothy to the park. It's been beneficial for us all."

"Nope, I'm paying. No arguments." She smiled broadly. "And it's your choice." Allison listened as Helen spoke. "How's all that going? All of you together?"

Helen chuckled. "Fine, fine. Next time is on me then. Um things are going well, actually. We are all moving into the house Calliope and I had built, at least until we can buy the lot next door and get Calliope's home built. It might sound odd but Arizona and I don't want our future children to feel any differently from their brother. Right now, he has three moms. If Calliope finds someone, he will have 4 parents. We want Calliope in their lives as much as Timothy's and she's agreed. And vice versa, of course. So, it sounds slightly like a commune situation, if that makes sense?"

"Hey... That sounds sort of awesome." Allison nodded, "I mean, I'm sure in the couple of months you all have been together it's become normal for you three to be taking care of Timothy and them care for you. If I recall, the house you and Dr. Torres built is large enough to accommodate. That's wonderful."

Helen nodded. "And the zoning out there is really easy so whatever changes Arizona wants to make shouldn't be of issue. There's two Master Suites - one upstairs, the other down. Or there is also the pool house she could live in for the time. Whatever she prefers. How does Bella Nova sound for lunch?"

"Bella Nova sounds perfect!" Allison grinned, "I'm sure it will be wonderful there. You are the queen of hosting dinners, am I being forward in asking if you're going to celebrate moving in?"

She blushed as she grabbed the diaper bag and her purse. "Well that is high esteem. Honestly, I hadn't really thought. I suspect I shall," she smiled. "Would you mind terribly carrying Timothy? I can manage everything else. This all came into play last night, actually. Calliope and Arizona are at Calliope's apartment sorting through things. I contacted movers before you got here and have that situated. Hopefully we'll all be settled before the first of next month."

As they drove off from the Home Depot, packing tape and boxes galore, Callie smiled to Arizona. "Seemed like the old Helen was coming back this morning. All take charge-y and independent."

"I noticed that." Arizona nodded, "it's nice, to see her back to her old self, there were a couple of times I really worried she wouldn't be the same."

Callie nodded. "It was comforting. I knew she'd come back around, I just didn't know when. We really have to thank Allison sometime for hooking Helen up with Dr Legaspi. I'm sure that's helped." She grabbed the boxes from the trunk when they got back to Callie's apartment. "And our little man is talking? It just all feels like such a whirlwind adventure, you know?"

"It really does, a huge adventure. I... I really didn't see myself here." Arizona nodded. "I mean, a year ago..." She grabbed a bag of items and a couple of the boxes as well. "So this is your humble abode? It's cute!"

Callie shrugged. "It's small. I mean it's been okay while Timothy was little. It's just a one-bedroom. I kept telling myself it was temporary and I'd look for something else later but...life happened. I guess in the long run it's all working out. She took a few boxes and the tape and started setting them up. "So I think a few of these I'll just make donation boxes. I really need to pair down. Plus by the time the new place is up I'm sure I'll need new things." She sighed as she looked at the couch, recalling her and Helen picking it out together for their home.

"Okay. Well... I'm just at your mercy as your help." Arizona smiled, noticing Callie staring at the couch. "Was that...?"

Callie snapped back to reality. "I-what?"

"The couch, it looks familiar, and you were spacing out." Arizona stood awkwardly.

She blushed and nodded. "It was a piece Helen and I picked out. I think it's time to donate it, though. I'll get a new set when my place is built. Maybe we should start in the bedroom? I need to sort through stuff in there anyhow." She grabbed a box and started heading toward the room.

"Okay... I um... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Arizona stuttered over her words, and decided to shut up, and follow Callie to her bedroom. "Like Helen said, we'll get movers to get most of it for you." She smiled.

Callie nodded. "It's fine. No harm done, Robbins. Um do you mind digging stuff out of my closet and I'll get under the bed?"

"Sure... Any particular way you'd like me to do this? Or just start pulling stuff?" She stood at the closet door, looking at the small walk-in space.

"Just pull anything out in any way. I'll just rip through it all," she smiled.

"Okay then." She chuckled, and began working. Her 'Type A' personality beginning to come into play. She started by pulling armloads of clothes with their hangers down and stacking them across the bed. She worked meticulously, as she made sure not to wrinkle them all up. As she came to what looked like the last armload, the tshirt hanging in front caught her attention.

_Harvard Medical_

_Honors Class_

Arizona pulled it down from the rack and traced her fingers over the faded lettering. She knew this shirt well, 'nope... No, why would she have saved it?' Arizona thought to herself. She wasn't sure what caused her to do it, but she took a deep breath and inhaled, it still smelled like Helen's perfume. She remained calm but stepped back into the bedroom. "What is this?" She asked, holding the tshirt out on it's hanger.

Callie got up off the floor and blushed furiously. "It calms Timothy on nights he misses her," she stammered.

"Oh... well, you're blushing. I... I just didn't know. It was hanging in the back of the closet." She shook her head.

Callie bit her lip. "I still miss her, okay? Can you blame me? You loved her even when she and I were married. You lusted after her. You can't tell me you didn't masturbate thinking about her. I just wanted some small something. I-I've tried other women. Nothing's fit as well...yet. I won't try anything, Arizona, I swear. I mean yes she says stuff but we both know you're it for her. Deep down I think I always knew that was the case. That's why I fought so hard to keep you away. I knew somehow this would happen…"

Arizona took a deep breath, her expression softening. "I'm sorry. That things happened as they did. I...it's fine. Keep it. Please? I understand keeping something. I really do. I have boxes of things from college, stuff she's probably forgotten about. So I get it." She placed the shirt on the stack and stepped back into the closet and grabbed the last armload of clothes.

When Arizona finished, Callie went over and put her arms around her. "Thank you. I know you're the best one for her, I do. That doesn't mean my heart doesn't wish that weren't so."

Arizona hugged her tightly in return. "I lived that for years, my heart wishing for her. I promise you, I won't hurt her again. I trust you, and I still want you to move in with us." She pulled back and smiled at Callie.

Callie gave a small smile. "You know, it's kinda like we're Sister Wives now," she joked to lighten the mood.

"Sort of." Arizona snorted. "Do me favor?"

Callie chuckled. "Yeah?"

"Don't let Mark speak ill of Helen. I really don't care what he says about me, but she doesn't deserve that from him." Arizona's smile faded to a more serious expression.

Callie nodded. "Not to worry. If he says anything to you, I'm sorry. He actually doesn't talk to me anymore after I kneed him in the nuts. It was maybe seven months back? TImothy was over and Mark made some remark and I just kneed him and told him not to talk that way about the mother of my child. He screamed at me that I was crazy but went back to his apartment. He apologized later and hasn't said a thing since. He just asks why I'd want to 'deal' with either of you given what happened and I just point to the pictures of Timothy. That pretty much shuts him up. If it doesn't, I just threaten to call Lexie and tell her about the times we'd slept together she doesn't know about. Either way, we're good."

Arizona smiled and nodded. "Okay... I'm just... He's made comments to me, and about me that I've heard through the grapevine, he doesn't bother me. I'm happy. She's happy. You're... Happy? And Timothy? Well... He's the reason. Screw what anyone thinks."

"You're kind of like my sister now, or something," she smiled. "I'll sort him out about you too. If he wants to be in my life he needs to knock it all off. Yeah, what we have is weird. What we're gonna have is weird. So? We're not hurting anyone. We're raising a family. Who defines normal? Sure as hell not Mark Sloan."


	20. Chapter 20

The weekend of the big move had finally arrived. Helen was overseeing the movers in the apartment while Arizona tended to Timothy and kept him out of everyone's way. "Darling, do you want to take him to the house? Roberta assured me his room was completely set up with everything from Callie's place. We can have the movers switch it out when the things from here get there. Also, there should be a grocery delivery around 3 so we have fresh food!" Some had thought Helen's fastidious planning was annoying and over-kill but there were so many times it came in quite useful.

"I... Um... I can." Arizona nodded, keeping a hold of a very active little boy, "nope, no kiddo. You can't go in there!" She picked him up as she stood, settling him on her hip.

She smiled and made her way over to her two loves and kissed Arizona deeply. "Have I told you today how very much I love you? Am in love with you?"

Timothy happily giggled. "Mommies love!"

Helen gasped. "He…" she teared up and kissed their son. "Yes, darling. We love each other and we love you."

Arizona couldn't help but smile and kiss the little one herself. "I love your mommy very much. And I love you too, jellybean. You're still my jellybean! Yes, you are!" She kissed him again, tickling him and eliciting giggles.

Helen watched and smiled. She kissed Arizona's cheek softly. "You have no clue how beautiful you are, do you?"

"I'm not. I'm in moving clothes and chasing our son. I am nothing compared to you. You are... Mmm, gorgeous." She leaned over and kissed Helen softly.

She grinned and kissed deeper, letting her hand wander to Arizona's taught ass and grip it. "Trust me. You could wear a potato sack and make it sexy," she purred. "Just wait until later. We'll wreck that bedroom," she winked.

Arizona blushed, "the moving guys are staring, and I'm holding our son."

She stepped back. "I'm sorry," she blushed with embarrassment. "Uh, here are the keys," she gave them to Arizona.

Arizona stepped closer to Helen, and kissed her cheek. "Don't be embarrassed. When we get settled for the night, I'll happily wreck you." She whispered, holding Timothy away from them, "I love you, my Troy." She grinned.

"I love you, Z. Take our son to the house and relax, okay? I've got everything handled."

"Promise?" She held Timothy closer to Helen. "Give mommy kisses, huh? I think we might nap?" She nodded, as Timothy kissed Helen and then rubbed his eyes. "I'll see you in a bit."

She smiled and nodded. "Swear it." she leaned in and kissed their son gently. "You two get a good nap, sweet boy. You're Mommy's favorite man," she winked. "I love you both, without question."

"And we love you." Arizona called over her shoulder as she carried Timothy out of the apartment, once again feeling overwhelmed with love for Helen and the little one in her arms. "I can't believe we're starting a new life like this." She spoke softly to the little boy. "Give Mama Z a kiss?"

Timothy smiled and leaned in, kissing Arizona's cheek. "Mommy!"

"Ugh, I love you, kid." She whispered as they headed to the car. "You and I... Are going to take an awesome nap, and then hopefully have dinner with your mommies." Her heart full, she headed towards the house, hoping the little one would cooperate.

The move had gone smoothly and everything worked out. Helen smiled and took care of Timothy that night. She needed to feel important. "You two get better acquainted, okay?"

Callie shot a look to Arizona. "Is this the beginning of some weird porno?" She winked to let the woman know she was teasing.

"Knowing Helen, probably!" Arizona chuckled.

Callie smiled and grabbed the wine, offering a refill to Arizona. "I've had worse offers," she grinned. "Top you off?"

Arizona held out her glass, "please?" She smiled, and shook her head. "So... I feel like we should heed Helen's suggestion, and should get to know each other better. What would you like to know about me?" She smiled.

Callie filled both glasses and set the bottle down. She took a deep breath thinking. "Well, being that your dad was in the military I'm sure you saw lots of places. Where was your favorite?"

"I really loved Germany." She nodded, "where he was stationed was beautiful. I miss it actually. We were there when I was about nine or ten. I didn't appreciate it like I would now." She took a sip of her wine.

Callie looked surprised. "Really? Okay then," she smiled. "Perhaps we could all take a trip there sometime. What was a favorite birthday you had?"

"You seem shocked? Hawaii was gorgeous, but I don't know, something about Germany really stuck with me." She thought for a moment. "My 14th birthday." She smiled, wistfully. "We lived in Hawaii, and they took Tim and I to the Pearl Harbor memorial, and dad and I had a long talk about my name, the reason for it and such. I also told him I was gay then too. He didn't try to steer me away from it, just nodded and said, 'You're still the same girl I've raised.'" She took another long sip of her wine, and thought for a moment, "my 20th was great too, Helen planned this trip, I can't remember where to, but we never made it. We got lost along the way so, we just stopped in this little town and stayed there. What about you? Favorite birthday?" She asked.

She thought for a moment. "My favorite was a few years back. Helen surprised me and whisked me off to a resort in Mexico for a long weekend. I don't think we left the room," she grinned.

"I'm sure you didn't." Arizona nodded. "I've had plenty of trips like that." She looked at Callie and narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Tell me about growing up? I don't know that much about you."

She thought over the question. "Well, what specifically do you want to know?"

"Your childhood? Those years in college? Helen said you were in the Peace Corp too, what was that like? My childhood and teenage years were spent moving around, so I'm always interested to hear of other's childhoods." She smiled, "I loved moving, but a small part of me wanted to live somewhere for more than a a short few months, or a year."

"Well, I grew up in Miami. My sister Aria and I attended the best private Catholic schools in the area. Our dad had family money but is also a very astute business man so we lived very comfortably. I started having feelings for women when I was in high school. In fact I first made out with a girl on an away trip for our schools softball game. Pretty cliche, right?" She chuckled.

"We all live the clichés at some point." Arizona nodded and chuckled as well. "Trust me."

"She was...pretty aggressive. Not in a bad way. I was really, really suppressing those feelings and Sasha totally saw that. Before I knew it we were behind the bleachers making out. There was something about her raw, sexual energy. Helen reminds me a lot of her, actually."

Arizona nodded, "she sounds a lot like Helen. She surprised me when we first met, so quiet and demure. When I got hurt during that roller derby match? Well we told you the story. She was so nervy. But the first time, she was a different person. She was exactly as you described this Sasha you knew."

Callie nodded and smiled wistfully. "Helen is very much a panther in the bedroom. When it happened with Sasha, it terrified me. I knew she was opening a door I couldn't keep shut but it felt so good. It took years for me to finally come out to my family and when I did, it was fairly explosive."

"I'm assuming it wasn't good? The coming out process to them?" Arizona asked cautiously.

Callie shook her head. "Right before I went off to college. I couldn't live a lie anymore. Dad stopped speaking to me for awhile. Didn't pay for college which was what led me to the Peace Corp."

"How was that? The Peace Corp?" She asked, and moved to touch Callie's leg gently, "I'm sorry they weren't understanding." She frowned, "I get that, totally."

She shrugged. "It's okay. I mean, it sucked at the time but it led me to Panama and some slums. I helped build houses and it geared me toward medicine. Had I just gone into college, I probably would have screwed around. I didn't really have any clue about life. So it all worked out. And my dad loves Timothy more than anything. You'll see that," she smiled.

"You have a good relationship now with him? That's good." Arizona nodded, "I'd love to meet him," she smiled.

"I'll have to soften him up a little. He's still sore over the Helen thing." She realized something and laughed. "God, how is all this going to go over? Ah well," she smiled and sipped her wine. "Helen had said things for you weren't too rocky when you came out? And you'd just shared about your dad. That must have been nice?"

"It's like they always knew." Arizona smiled, "mom wasn't surprised... She simply looked at me and said 'it's about time you tell me.' And Tim... Well, he's always been my cheerleader."

Callie smiled and noted to herself how Arizona spoke of the man as if he were still there. "That's lovely. My sister aligned herself with our mother so she could weasle whatever she wanted out of her."

"Oh.." Arizona made a face, "your mother isn't supportive, I understand? That's sad... You're her daughter, she should love you regardless."

She sighed. "I wish. I don't know if you recall our wedding? My father gave me away but mother was off to Costa Rica for some conference."

"I remember seeing your father, but... At the time I was an asshole and didn't really converse with you or pay attention to much that day." Arizona nodded, finishing her glass of wine. "I apologize for that... The way I've acted with you in the past."

Callie waved her hand and smiled. "It's forgotten. I was the same after you and Helen took up. Well, worse actually," she sighed. "I ran her out of the hospital. I truly don't forgive myself for that. I know she says it's worked out and I know to a degree it has. But she loved it as much as I do. I shouldn't have done that," she shook her head.

"She right though, she sets her own hours, she is home by dinner. It's... In a sense that was a blessing." Arizona smiled. "I was too stubborn to allow anyone to run me off."

"Still," she bowed her head. "That department hasn't been the same. And ironically, I'm genuinely considering stepping down. I never thought I'd say that but lately I realize how important this time has been with Timothy."

"Wow... Really? I... Who will take over?" Arizona asked, curious but at the same time nervous. Callie being chief and being so distant was a reason Helen drifted back into Arizona's arms, so to speak. What did this mean? Sure, Callie had promised to stay out of their relationship, but a small twinge of worry worked it's way into Arizona's mind once again.

She read Arizona easily. "Relax, Robbins. Helen is all yours. You should see that. She sparkles when she talks about you. It's pretty nauseating," she teased. "Over this time I've realized if we were all at work, we'd all have missed the first time Timothy spoke. I couldn't forgive myself for something like that. You've never heard anyone on their deathbed say they wished they'd been at their job longer, do you?"

"No... No you don't." Arizona nodded in agreement. "And I know she loves me, I'm sorry... I just, I've had dreams. Ones that seemed real, and she left me. I'm sorry." She shook her head and traced the rim of her glass.

"I won't lie, given half a chance, would I try? Sure. But I know I don't have half a chance," she smiled. "Plus, over time that's waning. You're kind of growing on me, like Athlete's foot," she winked.

"Oh, fantastic.. I'm a fungus." She half frowned.

Callie playfully shoved. "I am kidding, Blondie. Come on," she grinned. "Keep it up and I'll go half-naked pillow fight on your ass."

"Helen would love that." She chuckled.

Callie reached for the hem of her shirt and grinned. "Is that a yes?"

"Right now? You are still effectively my boss... Wouldn't that be inappropriate?" She grinned.

She shrugged. "You'd tell people?" She shot a challenging glance to Arizona.

"N-no... I wouldn't tell." She answered.

Callie grinned and whipped her top off. "Okay, show it, Robbins."

"Fine." She yanked the hem of her shirt and took it off, tossing it haphazardly to the floor. "Happy?"

She smiled and nodded. "Bigger than I thought."

"Oh, Callie.. Really?" Arizona rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are we going to say when Helen walks in and asks what we're doing?"

"Ask her to join?" She grinned as she grabbed a throw pillow and 'thwacked' Arizona gently with it.

Shaking her head, Arizona simply agreed, "Oka-...ow!" She was cut off by a pillow hitting her. "Listen here, Torres..." She playfully glared and grabbed a pillow, side swiping her in the side of the head.

She grinned. "That's the Blonde Bombshell!" She chuckled and swacked again.

Making sure Timothy was sound asleep but hearing the commotion, Helen grabbed her crutch and made her way to the lving room. "Um, is there something I need to know?"

Arizona hit Callie once more with her pillow as Helen entered and cleared her throat. "Helen... Hi!" She blew a strand of hair out of her face.

She smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Hi. Again, care to share what all I've missed?"

Callie smirked. "Well, we were getting to know each other. Arizona got playfully pouty so I said if she didn't stop I'd turn it to half-naked pillow fighting. And, voila," she grinned.

Helen chuckled. "I swear you two," she shook her head. "I'd offer to join in but you've both seen mine. Nothing new here."

"What about us two?" Arizona grinned. "Seems the pillow fighting has made me feel the wine some." She nodded to Callie, "you too?"

"You've not seen one another," Helen pointed out.

Callie nodded. "A little but that wasn't what made me suggest it, Blondie," she winked. "I should head to bed, but thanks for the view." She got up and took her glass to the kitchen before heading to a room.

Arizona nodded a goodnight to Callie and then looked at Helen and grinned sheepishly. "I... Sorry. She dared me, and well... I couldn't let her one up me."

"Why are you sorry? Honey, we're all going to be in close quarters for awhile. I'm surprised you two haven't seen each other naked sooner. Besides, you had your bra on. So...come to bed and take it off," she grinned.

Arizona nodded and stood, following Helen. "Okay... You're right." She kissed her softly, turning off lights as they left the room, "is Timothy nestled and sleeping?" She asked as they topped the stairs.

Kissing back, they made their way to their bedroom. "He very much is, like an angel. He did miss your singing, though. I promised you'd sing with him in the morning." They got inside and almost before Arizona shut the door, Helen pulled her close and kissed deeply, holding her against the door.

"Mmmm..." Arizona kissed her deeply in return, "So strong, balancing on that crutch."

"Stronger every day," she grinned, leaning and sucking Arizona's pulse point as her hands reached around, unhooking the lace bra her fiance was wearing.

Arizona moaned at Helen's sudden take charge attitude. "What brought this on, my love..." She ran her fingers through Helen's hair, arching into her.

Helen grinned and nipped down Arizona's chest. "Mmm my wanting you? Do you see how fucking sexy you are?" She latched her mouth around a taut nipple and sucked as her hands went and gripped Arizona's ass.

Arizona whimpered as Helen nipped at her skin. "I... I don't see it, but... I enjoy it when you get all ravenous." She spoke, "your animalistic tendencies were a topic of... Oh... Conversation tonight."

She grinned and let her hands move to work Arizona's pants off. "Oh? Do tell," she took the other nipple in her mouth and tugged it with her teeth.

"You're a panther in the bedroom. An animal, ravaging your prey." Arizona moaned and moved to allow Helen to shimmy her pants off. "You seem quiet and demure... But behind closed doors... You're this." She moaned once again.

"Is that bad?" She faltered for a moment, worried it was a negative.

"God no..." Arizona smiled, lifting Helen's chin so that she was looking at her. "I like that... I love that about you..."

She grinned and kissed Arizona deeply. "I want you to forget anyone else has ever touched you," she cupped her lovers sex, teasing her middle finger against the stiff nub.

"Oh, sweetie... As far as I'm concerned, this is my first time." She whimpered.

Helen grinned in triumph as she slid her finger lower, letting two slide inside and tease while her thumb rubbed Arizona's clit. She wanted her near the point of cumming. She needed to own her lover.

"You love torturing me... Don't you?" She whimpered, as Helen teased her. "Oh... Right there. Please? I need you."

She nipped Arizona's neck and sucked lightly. "Mmm go lay on the bed." She moved, allowing Arizona to do as she was ordered. To really pleasure her fully, Helen would need to be off the damned crutch.

Arizona nodded and did as she was told, climbing onto the bed, she laid down on her back, watching as Helen climbed in beside her. "All yours." She grinned.

She moved, climbing on top but careful to make sure the boot was out of the way. "All mine," she agreed, her eyes shining with lust as she gazed down on Arizona. It felt like it had been ages since she could truly unleash this side of herself. "Do you really, really want me to own you," she purred, knowing she was toying with the idea of getting the handcuffs out of the bedside table. As she'd had all this planned in advance in her mind, Helen was careful to keep their sex toys packed in a box she drove over.

"Mmmhmm...please?" Arizona nodded, aroused by Helen's attitude.

She reached over and grabbed two sets of cuffs. She attached each wrist to the posts before setting back on her knees. Helen set her hands to lifting her shirt and bra off, tossing them across the room. She drew her hands up, cupping her breasts and rolling her nipples. "Mmm you wanna feel? Wanna taste?"

"Mmmhmm, please?" Once again the only phrase Arizona could muster.

Helen leaned down but just out of range of Arizona's mouth. "Mmmm beg me," she smirked. She knew if she had her pants off and panties she'd be soaking Arizona's mid-rift with her wetness.

"P-please... Let me feel, pretty please?" She pulled against her restraints, whimpering again.

Helen kissed Arizona softly before moving, letting her breasts dangle just above Arizona's lips. "Mmm take it if you want, baby."

Arizona leaned her head up, dragging her tongue over Helen's taut nipple, before closing her lips and sucking. She hummed against her skin as she did so, pulling harder on the restraints.

Unable to stop herself, Helen ground her pelvis down, needing to release some of the pent up tension Arizona had caused. "So fucking good," she growled. She reached her free hand to one of Arizona's and squeezed it. "Mmm my pretty little play thing. You love me owning you, don't you?"

"I do..." she panted, arching against Helen.

"I love you, my Z," Helen caressed Arizona's cheek.

"And I love you, my Troy." Arizona spoke quietly. She looked deeply into Helen's eyes, seeing her hazel eyes darkened into lustful orbs.

Helen scooted herself gently down her lover and smiled as she began kissing and nibbling Arizona's navel. She nipped gently downward before she nestled herself down, putting strong legs over her shoulders.

Arizona shivered with anticipation, as Helen settled in, "Please don't tease... I need you." She whined.

She nibbled up Arizona's thigh before she parted her lips with her fingers. She dove her tongue deep inside and pumped and let her fingers rub against Arizona's clit.

She arched against Helen best she could, moaning in both pleasure and pain. As she moved, she seemed to pull harder on the handcuffs. She knew tomorrow there would be marks, and bruises, but she didn't mind in this moment. "oh god... Right there!" She called out.

She kept pumping but moved slightly. She sucked Arizona's clit before slipping three fingers deeply and curled.

"Oh god! Right there! So good, you're so good!" Arizona threw her head back, moaning loudly as she felt herself near her climax.

Helen grinned and began pounding. "Take me, baby. Cum for me." She went faster as she felt Arizona tighten around her fingers.

Within moments Arizona felt her body tense and release, she made sounds she didn't know she could make, as she arched off the bed and into Helen. "Oh my god..." She panted, as she felt her entire being go slack against the bed.

Helen grinned and stopped for a moment. She moved herself, keeping her hand still inside her lover, "You are so beautiful when you release for me," she leaned down, kissing Arizona, letting her lover taste herself.

"Mmmm..." Arizona hummed in her daze. "I love you..." She whispered.

She smiled and unlocked the cuffs. "I love you, my darling."

Her arms fell weakly, still splayed across the top half of the bed. "You've wrecked me... I literally can't move."

Helen smiled and rolled over. "Okay. I can take care of myself." She slid her hand down and began undoing her pants.

"Gi-give me time...I'll take care of you." She rolled to her side, and kissed Helen's neck.

She purred. "You know I love you watching me too," she groaned as she let her finger dip inside and tease herself.

Arizona watched, her breath hitching in her throat as Helen arched against her own hand. "How'd I get so lucky to have you? You sexy thing..." She leaned over and kissed down her neck once more.

"You were just you, darling. Tell me what a naughty girl I am. Tell me I'm you're dirty whore," she grinned, rubbing herself harder.

"You're very dirty..." She whispered, "so sweet and quiet on the outside...and yet, so dirty."

"Mmm god fuck me, please? I need you, baby."

With that question, Arizona rolled atop her fiancé, and kissed her way down her body quickly and settling between her legs, she made sure to shimmy her pants the rest of the way off of her. She heard Helen moan and gasp, as she drug her tongue over her clit.

She arched up on her good leg and cried out. "Oh fuck yesssssss. So good to me, baby. I'm your whore. Your dirty whore."

Arizona hummed against Helen's clit, as she thrust three fingers deep inside of her.

She gripped the sheets and let herself go for her lover. "Fuck yessssssss Arizona. I'm yours. All yours," she cried out as she came harder than she could ever remember cumming.

Remaining in the same spot for a moment she waited for Helen to begin coming down before crawling back up beside of her, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I love you..." She whispered.

Helen kissed Arizona back, her orgasm still wracking her body. "I...love you, Z," she smiled almost drunkenly.

Arizona hugged Helen close, and pulled the sheets up over them. "Get some sleep, sweetie..." She kissed her forehead, ran her fingers through her hair, listening as Helen's breaths began to even out.

She fell asleep against Arizona contentedly. She woke slowly the next morning almost in a daze.

"Good morning, sunshine..." Arizona rasped, kissing her cheek. "How'd you sleep?"

Helen had a goofy grin on her face. "Better than I have in some time. You?"

Arizona giggled, seeing the look on Helen's face. "I slept good, my wrists hurt though." She held up her arms, revealing bruises around either of them. "Oops?"

She blushed and took Arizona's wrists, kissing them. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm so, so sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Arizona whispered, "I've had worse injuries." She leaned in and kissed Helen's lips softly. "I smell good cooking, maybe we should get up and be social?" She asked.

She sighed but nodded. "Okay. Can you grab my crutch baby?"

Arizona hopped up quickly and came around to Helen's side of the bed, her crutch in hand. "Here we go..." She kissed her gently as she stood. "I'm sure Timothy would like to see Mommy." She grinned.

Helen chuckled. "Minus knowing his mommy is a dirty whore?"

"Oh shush... We won't talk to him about that." Arizona blushed.

She chuckled as she stood. "Could you grab my robe, darling?"

Arizona nodded, putting her own robe on, and coming up to Helen and helping her into hers. "There. You look gorgeous, all the sex hair and that morning glow." She grinned.

She chuckled lightly at the comment. "You want Callie to know you wrecked me, don't you?" It really was a rhetorical question as they made their way out to the kitchen. "Something smells amazing," Helen called out.

"Oh my god... Helen is right.." Arizona smiled, following her fiancé into the kitchen and planting kisses all over Timothy who sat happily in his highchair. "Good morning, baby boy."

Timothy clapped happily and reached for Arizona. "Mama!"

Helen blushed. "Thank you, Calliope. Breakfast looks amazing."

"You two certainly look...rested." Callie shot both of them a smile as she poured two cups of coffee and placed them in front of the women. "Food is almost done, and thank you... Just... Thought I'd cook something nice, sounded like you two worked up an appetite last night." She smirked.

She blushed deeper. "I...um...it had been awhile," she tried to cover. "Arizona is sweet and loving. I-I'm the one with the problem." Helen tried to explain.

Arizona grinned over her coffee cup to Callie, and mouthed "Panther..." As she held up her hand like a claw and purred.

Callie chuckled. "The only problem wasn't inviting me, chica. Don't worry," she smiled to them both. "Nice cuff marks, Robbins," she winked.

"I..." Arizona rubbed her wrists. "They look worse than they feel." She shrugged.

Callie chucked as she made each woman a plate. "It is fine, Arizona. I uh, kind of got myself off to you two. Helen didn't shout out names so I just pretended it was me pleasing her," she winked.

Arizona blushed deeply, "well... At least we were all pleased?" She grabbed her plate and Helen's and headed to the table. A small part of her wanted to be angry at the comment, but she shrugged it off. Sure they were developing a friendship, but there were lines that should and shouldn't be crossed. A small part of Arizona's heart always harbored a little jealousy, though she'd never admit it.

Helen noticed something was a little off with Arizona. "Everything okay, honey?" Callie was still in the kitchen getting the coffee finished.

"I'm fine." She smiled, and took a bite of her food. "Perfectly fine."

"You're not. Tell me later?" Helen knew now whatever was wrong had something to do with Calliope but she ate her breakfast and attended to feeding Timothy.

Arizona remained quiet through breakfast, keeping her line of sight on her food.

Callie took notice, but didn't push things, "Timothy, you seem to be liking breakfast this morning, Mama did good didn't she?" She chuckled.

"It's very good, Calliope. Thank you." Helen looked to Arizona. When everyone was done, she grabbed her crutch and began clearing the plates.

Arizona motioned for Helen to sit back down. "No...no, I'll get them.." She stood and gathered the plates disappearing into the kitchen.

She knock

Oh looked sternly to Callie as Arizona left. "What did you say to her, Calliope? And don't lie to me."

"I don't know, unless my comment about hearing you two, bothered her. I'm just trying to remain honest with her is all." Callie shrugged.

"What did you say specifically because it could not be that innocuous to have upset her."

"You were in here when I said it! All I said was that I could hear you yelling, but didn't hear a name. So I imagined it was me pleasing you. No harm in a little fantasy?" Callie smirked.

"Calliope! I did not hear a thing. I was playing with Timothy and your voice went low. That was not appropriate to say to Arizona. Go apologize to her."

"What?! No. Why should I apologize? After some of the conversation I had with her last night, I didn't think it'd bother her." Callie shrugged it off. "She knows I still love you, just like I knew she loved you."

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres! Go apologize or so help me!" Helen's face was turning red and her neck was blotching with her anger.

"Fine! ¡oh Dios mío! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, estúpido llorón rubia!" Callie ranted in Spanish as she stomped back into the dining room. "I'm sorry Blondie.. I didn't mean to overstep.."

"Did you mean to call me a 'stupid blonde crybaby'?" Arizona turned and looked at her stoically, "I'm not fluent, but I know enough." She nodded, picking Timothy up and leaving the room.

Helen was furious. "Calliope! ¿Qué demonios? Ella sabe lo que usted decía! Ir disculparse correctamente. Esa mujer será mi esposa! Ella no dijo nunca nada parecido a usted cuando estábamos juntos."

"Fine!" Callie walked out of the dining room, and looked for Arizona. Soon enough she heard the woman in Timothy's room, speaking quietly to the little boy. Before she saw her, she could hear the sadness in her voice. She stepped silently to the door and watched the two interact.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with me, baby boy. I need to get over it. Jealousy is bad. It's a green monster. An ugly one. You're the only one that understands me, my Jellybean." She kissed his cheek softly, as he played.

"Arizona? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that and I shouldn't have told you. You mean a lot to me as a friend. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness right now but maybe someday?"

Arizona jumped, not realizing she and Timothy weren't alone. "Oh! Hi Callie... Um.. It's fine. I need to get used to comments and such, I suppose. I'm sorry for storming out, I just keep going back to the nightmares I have of her leaving me." She nodded, looking up at Callie. "It's fine... I promise." She smiled and nodded.

Callie shook her head. "It's not. I knew you probably had feelings and uh, relieved things, when Helen and I were together but you never said anything like that to me. I should not have to you. Nothing will stop your nightmares until you trust in her. And really, has she ever done anything to not be worthy of complete trust? You'd said you were the one to leave her before, not the other way around. The one who really should worry should be Helen if you think about it."

"I trust her with everything in me." Arizona nodded, "I really do. I don't know... It just, I guess the accident scared me, and seeing how cloudy she was, and how quickly she took back to you... I feel like I don't deserve her most days."

Callie sighed as she knelt down beside Arizona. "I didn't deserve her, Robbins. The better woman won. Sure she has sexual feelings toward me. Hell, deep down I have those for you too. But they are just feelings. You're going to be her wife. That accident messed with her mind. You get that. She clung to whatever she could understand. I was nothing more than a rerun."

Arizona nodded sadly, and reached for a hug, "I'm sorry..." She spoke quietly. "That things happened how they did."

Callie hugged her. "It will be okay. In some way maybe both of us have her?"

"In a sense... Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled.

She hugged a little longer before letting go. "This is far from conventional but somehow I think it's going to work."

"You think so?" Arizona smiled.

"Mama! Mama!" Timothy exclaimed.

Callie smiled. "I think he just answered the question. Didn't you, little man? Shall we go tell Helen we kissed and made up?"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** _Welcome back. Again, these chapters have not been edited. We hope you enjoy! Feedback is always appreciated._

It had only been a few days since Helen and Arizona left Dr Spitzer's office for another round of IVF so both knew it was far too early to take a pregnancy test. Helen kept her focus on her patients and family as time ticked slowly on. She just finished up her last session and notes before tidying her office and setting out to get Timothy from daycare.

Everyday it seemed he was becoming more and more independent and curious. She knew developmentally this was all a positive thing but as a mother, it was still as painful as it was prideful to see.

It was Arizona's night to cook or grab dinner and Calliope had texted that evening she'd be out with a date. Helen smiled to the teacher as she came in but her heart sunk a little as Timothy didn't even seem to notice her presence. "Hello Ms Anne. How was he today?"

The middle aged woman smiled. "He was a delight but he did get a little resistent around nap time."

Helen nodded as she signed him out.

"It's really quite normal for his age group." The teacher pointed out.

"Oh, I'm aware. It's just difficult for us. It felt like one minute we had this happy, bright little boy who'd light up when any of his mothers was around to a child quite indifferent to us. We know it's healthy and positive for him, it just stings."

The woman gave a half smile and nodded. "Mine were the same. Trust me though, they never stop needing Mom. My oldest is 24 and he still cries like a baby to me from time to time. Wouldn't know it to look at the gorilla," she said warmly with a smile. "Big ol' strapping Marine. But yep, every now and again, he comes home to ma and has a good cry."

Helen smiled warmly. "Thank you, Anne. That's quite true," she nodded. "Arizona will be dropping him off in the morning." The woman nodded as Helen grabbed his bag and went over to their son.

"I know you want to keep playing sweetheart but Mama Z has a special dinner all planned and you have lots of toys waiting at home." She crouched down next to their son hoping to reason with him.

"No!" He stood and marched away, grabbing another toy from the bin. "Play, mommy."

Helen sighed. "Timothy Robin, we will play at home. You, me, Mama Z. Please put the toy down and you can play with it tomorrow," she smiled. She knew really trying to reason was silly but she always respected her child.

He pouted and huffed as he threw the toy down and stomped off towards the door. "Go home, mommy."

Helen was shocked. She picked up the toy and then gently picked up their son. "Timothy Robin Torres Fisher! That is no way to behave. We are going home and you are going to time out."

"No." He squirmed in her arms. "No, mommy. Go home and play."

She had to finagle to hold him but did so. "Timothy Robin, I am very disappointed," she scolded as she kept a hold on him outside of the hospital. It was a struggle but somehow she got to the car and got him in his seat.

The little boy pouted and crossed his arms, looking away from Helen as she buckled his seatbelt. Within the past year he'd developed quite an attitude and independence, he'd also learned the word 'no', and it's context rather quickly.

She sighed and got in the driver seat. Helen knew the best route to take was ignore the negative behavior but it was hard. Instead of putting on the XM baby station Timothy liked, she put on a medical and science chat channel she enjoyed and began driving home.

Arizona just finished cooking dinner and began plating the items as she heard Helen pull into the driveway. She couldn't help the smile that appeared, knowing her loves were home. She approached the door and opened it, "Hi, sweeties..." She smiled wider.

Helen had a tense smile holding the still-pouting boy. "Hello," she kissed Arizona's cheek. She set Timothy down when they got inside.

"Mommy mean! Mean mommy!" He cried.

Tears started to brim her eyes even though she tried telling herself he didn't mean it. "We are home," she swallowed.

Arizona looked slightly shocked at the scene in front of her, even though some temper tantrums had become a common occurrence. She reached and wiped the tears from Helen's cheeks. "You're not a mean mommy... Give me your things, go grab a plate. Dinner is ready, I'll handle him. Okay?" She kissed Helen's cheek.

She nodded and left the pair, afraid more tears were going to fall anyway.

Timothy pouted still. "Wanna play! Wanna play at school!"

Arizona knelt beside the little boy, "Nope. It's not playtime. It's dinner time." She shook her head. "You weren't very nice to mommy." She spoke, a stern tone in her voice.

He still pouted. "Wanna play."

"No. We're going to eat dinner, you're going to say you're sorry to mommy. And then it's bath time. You're going to bed early tonight." She reached and picked him up, settling him on her hip, and heading into the kitchen.

Something inside him realized he was losing and Timothy finally relented. He said nothing until he saw Helen. "I sorry."

She looked at Arizona and Timothy, fresh tears coming to her eyes. Again the emotions were a mix of joy and pain. "Thank you, sweetheart." She kissed their sons cheek before Arizona put him in his highchair. She felt a pang, like somehow less of a mother for not being able to get through to the child.

After placing him in his highchair, Arizona leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, little man... You're still in trouble, but that was very nice of you." She came around the table and leaned down kissing Helen's forehead as well, "I cried earlier because I dropped a jar of sauce. Like I literally had a breakdown for a few minutes. It's okay, the hormones are really high." She smiled, before pulling away to grab her plate and one for Timothy as well.

Helen nodded. "Thank you for making dinner. It's quite good." She took another bite before helping somewhat with Timothy's. The boy had become very capable of feeding himself but had slight issues every now and then.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled, and helped Timothy as well. "What happened on the drive home, to cause the attitude?"

She shrugged. "He simply didn't want to go home. He's becoming more vocal which on one hand is good but on another, a bit difficult. I tried reasoning with him. Silly, I know. Of course, it didn't work."

"We're exploring new parenting ideals." Arizona nodded, "he's at that age, where he really pushes buttons. We've just got to remain firm." She smiled and took Helen's hand. "Not silly, we used to be able to reason with him."

She nodded, tears forming again. "It's just so difficult to tell myself I am a good mother when you can get through to him and I fail."

"Sweetheart, there are days I can't get through to him either. You're an amazing mother, how could you think any differently?" She shook her head. "They call them the terrible twos for a reason."

"And we'll go through this again," she sighed defeatedly. She kissed Arizona gently. "Thank god I have you. I don't know what I'd do."

"Don't worry, he'll hate me during his terrible teen years, I'm sure." She nodded and returned the kiss, "I love you, sweetie... And I hate to see you so upset." She squeezed her hand and returned to eating.

Helen heard the words and registered them as confirming their son did in fact hate her. She forced herself not to cry and just to get through the meal. Arizona cooked, she had to clean up. As everyone seemed to finish, she set to the task rather quietly.

Arizona helped Timothy out of his highchair, as they headed into the kitchen. "Tell mommy you love her," she motioned to Helen who stood at the kitchen sink. Arizona knew everything seemed to bother her in that moment so she attempted to make peace.

Timothy toddled over and wrapped his arms around Helen's leg. "Love you, mommy." He spoke quietly, and walked back, taking Arizona's waiting hand. "I'm going to give him a bath and then we'll put him to bed?" She said, hoping Helen would join and not forgo their nightly ritual.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I love you my sweet boy." At the question, she nodded. "Of course. I won't be long." She returned to rinsing the dishes and getting them in the washer. She took the safe cleaning spray and paper towel, wiping down the counters and then a fresh one for the high chair and table.

"Mama Z," Timothy smiled and made grabby hands. "Up?"

Arizona reached and picked the little one up. "Yes, little man." She kissed his cheek, as they headed towards the bathroom. She started the water, tossing some bubble bath in. She knelt in the floor, and began undressing him before testing the water and placing him in it. "I'm still not sure how you get your food in your ears and hair like you do." She shook her head.

He giggled. "Mommy says talent." He splashed the water playfully and reached for his bathboat.

"Talent... Yes you have a rare talent." Arizona chuckled, she handed him the little boat as she washed his hair. "You're getting water all over Mama Z."

"Sorry," he grinned but kept playing. He reached for his ducky and played Ducky/Boat marriage. "They like mommies. They married too," he smiled.

"Oh... Really?" She asked. "That's sweet kiddo. Hold still, lean your head back here... I don't want to get soap in your eyes."

He did and smiled.

Helen finished up and waited patiently in Timothy's room. She had a stack of books.

As Arizona finished up, she moved to pull the plug, and drain the water from the bathtub. She grabbed a towel, and motioned for Timothy to stand. "C'mon, let's get you dressed for bed. I bet mommy is waiting for us." She kissed his damp little dimpled cheek.

He nodded and clapped. "Mommy!" He giggled as Arizona wrapped the towel around him.

When they got to the room, Helen was in the rocker smiling. His jammies were on the changing table. She made sure to have two sets so Timothy could choose what he wanted.

"Yes... Mommy is waiting." She smiled, carrying him into the room. "Say hi to mommy." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Hi, mommy! I'm clean!" He exclaimed, giggling and flailing in Arizona's arms.

"Okay, pick out your jammies." Arizona suggested, sitting him on the changing table. "Planes or zoo animals?" She asked.

Helen smiled seeing their son. "You are. I'm very proud of you for getting your bath."

He smiled and nodded. "Aminals!" He reached for them, mixing up the bottoms with the top and trying to put the pants on his head.

Helen had to stifle a chuckle.

"Um... I believe you know where those go, kid." Arizona giggled.

He grinned broadly and scooted, getting the bottoms on then the shirt after Arizona had put his pull up on. Even though it was soon, Timothy had displayed interested in trying to potty train. They were all certain it was due to being in daycare and his preference for playing with older children who used the potty. They all agreed to work on it with him but he still had to wear pull ups at night, just in case.

"All done?" He looked to Arizona.

"All done." She smiled and kissed him. "Why don't you go sit with mommy while I put your towel away?" She asked, placing him on the floor.

He nodded. Helen opted to sit on the floor, legs folded and showed the boy the books. "Which one do we start with? 'Oh The Places You'll Go', 'Winnie the Pooh', or 'Goodnight Moon'?" She asked gently.

"Winnie Pooh!" He exclaimed, "please?" He crawled into Helen's lap, and settled against her.

She grinned and nodded, holding him gently as she opened the book. "Who is Christopher Robin," she asked looking at the page.

"I Timothy Robin.." He said proudly, smiling at Helen.

She nodded and kissed his forehead. "You are." She pointed at the picture of a little boy. "And that's Christopher Robin, remember? Where is Winnie the Pooh?"

"Right here." He pointed, "where Mama Z?"

"I'm right here." She pushed herself off of the door jamb, she'd been standing there for a moment, just watching the two interact. She took a seat beside Helen, leaning her head on her wife's shoulders. "Oh, we're reading Winnie the Pooh?" She asked, "one of my favorites." She grinned.

Helen nodded, setting the boy on both their laps and holding the book open to her as well. "Would you like to start reading sweetheart and I will trade off?"

"Um... Of course." Arizona nodded and smiled taking the book, she began reading and stopping each time Timothy had a question, or pointed out a character. "Next page... Mommy's turn."

Helen took the book and pointed to the words as she read. She too stopped as their son had questions or just pointed to things. "And Mama Z," she smiled, turning the page. Everything felt like life was coming together. Any anxiety Helen had about having another child melted away in moments like this.

Soon enough they'd come to the end of their first book, and Arizona glanced down and noted Timothy's eyes becoming heavier. "Shall we move on to Goodnight Moon?" She asked.

The boy nodded.

"Perhaps we should put him to bed and you can read while I rub his back?" Helen suggested.

"Okay." Arizona nodded and got up, picking Timothy up out of Helen's arms and then helping her to stand. A year after her accident, you'd never know Helen was injured in an accident, save for a couple of scars on her shin. Arizona carried the little one to his bed, and kissed him softly, leaning over so that Helen could do the same, before laying him in his bed. She waited for her wife to begin the sweetest ritual she'd ever seen. Helen would lean in close, whispering sweet things, some thoughts for him to dream about and sometimes just how much she loved him. She began to rub his back as Arizona began to read. _"In the great green room, there was a telephone, and a red balloon, and a picture of the cow, jumping over the moon..."_ She read softly.

She'd smile at Arizona as she'd read. It was these moments Helen found everything she'd ever need and a love she could never dream existed before. Yet here it was. As the little one drifted to sleep, she kissed his cheek a final time.

Even when he'd fall asleep quickly, Arizona always finished the book. Something she'd always made sure of. Her reasoning, 'never know if he's truly asleep, don't want him to wonder how it ends.' This night was no different, she finished it off, and pressed a kiss to his cheek before heading out of his room, making sure the monitors were turned on. She motioned Helen back towards the kitchen as she grabbed the receiver and placed it on the counter. "I forgot about dessert." Arizona smiled. She pulled out one of Helen's favorite cheesecakes and placed it in front of her. "And _this_ isn't store bought." She grinned proudly.

Helen followed and at the words became curious. She grinned and kissed Arizona lovingly. "Thank you darling. I'm sure it's delicious," she smiled before taking a forkful. "Mmm god I think there's only one thing that tastes better," she moaned. "And it's damned near as creamy." She winked as she took another bite.

Arizona blushed, as she began eating her own slice. "Dirty girl.." She shook her head. She watched her wife for a moment, and smiled simply. "Do you realize we moved here a little over a year ago? It's flown by..." She sighed, looking around the kitchen, the memories that had already been made there in that amount of time. Christmas, Timothy's first actual steps, and so many others. Arizona blamed her emotions on the hormones being injected for their ivf treatments, as tears filled her eyes. "I love you..." She spoke softly.

Helen reached out her hand, touching Arizona's arm gently. "I love you, sweetheart. And our little ritual with Timothy, when we have him those nights, mean so much to me. It feels as though I fall in love with you all over again every single time. Well really, so many moments feel like I fall in love with you all over again," she smiled. "I was thinking, how about a little romantic weekend away this weekend?"

" A romantic getaway? Where to, my love?" She asked, taking another bite of her dessert.

Helen smiled. "Napa. I booked a lovely little cottage in a vineyard. Good wine, just you and me," she finished the slice. "How does that sound? Oh! I forgot. The spa package."

"That sounds wonderful. But what about work? I... I have patients, and so do you." She asked, her type A personality beginning to show itself, as she reached for Helen's plate placing it in the sink.

Her heart sunk a little. "Right. Sure. I actually had a clear schedule but it's fine," she nodded. Between work, home life and the treatments, it felt like their love life had gone off the rails. Helen was bound and determined to get them back on course but maybe Arizona just wasn't interested anymore. It didn't seem to take Callie long before Helen wasn't a priority anymore. Maybe that was just her lot in life.

"I didn't mean I didn't want to, I was just... I'll move my schedule around and have Karev cover this weekend." Arizona noted the change in Helen's attitude. She came around the counter and wrapped her arms around her. "I'll talk to Callie and then I'll call Karev." She smiled.

Helen nodded, leaning into the embrace and wrapping her arms around Arizona. "I just miss you. I miss us. I know we have so much going on but in everything, we can't forget we are wives as well as mothers and women above all else."

"I know, and I agree. I'm sorry... I miss you too. I never wanted us to get to a point like this, I don't want this to be..." She shook her head, "nevermind."

She looked confused. "To be?"

"To be like you and Callie were. I'm not too busy for you or for Timothy." Arizona spoke softly, her voice cracking. "I'd give it all up to be here with you both." She nodded, she'd noticed the distance, and the busy schedules. They had simply existed for a few months, she knew it bothered Helen, but it bothered her as well.

Helen took a deep breath. "Honey, everything can't be like our honeymoon all the time. I know that. We've been caught up with the baby we do have and the babies we want to have. I just don't want to lose each other. I had to fight with Callie for her to be there. We could never be the same because I don't have to fight with you. There's never a fight with you." She smiled warmly before kissing her.

"There never will be if I can help it..." Arizona nodded, returning the kiss. "I love you so much."

She smiled and nodded. "I love you."

Arizona hugged her tightly for a little longer than she normally did, she didn't want to give up this quiet moment with her wife. "I'm so glad you married me." She whispered.

"So am I. There are times I can just close my eyes and see you standing at the altar with your father. I was so nervous but when my eyes met yours, you were all I saw. Everything, everyone, melted away. My heart found it's home again," she teared up.

"I saw the same. You were it. If you asked me a million times, I'd swear that you and I were the only ones there." Arizona pulled back and motioned Helen to follow her. "come here... Sit." She sat her wife down on the couch, and pulled out two large photo albums. "I'm feeling, reminiscent." She nodded, taking a seat beside Helen.

Helen smiled, cuddling close to Arizona as she pulled her legs underneath her. "We could put the DVD on if you'd rather? Or this," she kissed Arizona's cheek.

"You know what... That's a good idea." She grinned and grabbed the disc from the front of the album, and putting it on. She came back and cuddled Helen back against her and hit play. "You're beautiful each time I look at you, but that..." She pointed to the screen, "I literally thought I had an angel in my presence."

She blushed. "It wasn't white, darling. You though? Stunning. I can't think of a more beautiful bride. You still don't think it was odd having Calliope walk me down the aisle instead of my mother?"

"To everyone else. Yes, I'm sure it was. And initially? I was a little iffy on that... But, it worked out. And Callie told me the night before the wedding that she was honored you asked her to do so, she felt closure somehow."

Helen nodded. "That was my reasoning. I wanted my past to give way to my future," she looked in Arizona's eyes. "My mother is always a part of my life and yes, Calliope will be in our lives. But not in the same way she once was. It was a closure for both of us," she smiled.

"Somehow I knew that..." Arizona smiled and kissed Helen, before turning her attention to the screen once more. "Did you notice my dad even cried?" She asked.

She nodded. "I know more than likely he would have preferred we not have the Moment of Silence for Timothy so he didn't cry in public, but I knew how much you needed it."

"He and I had a long talk before the wedding about that. Did you know about our fight? When I first told him about it?"

She shook her head. "I think we were both a wreck and tried to keep whatever fires we found to ourselves."

"You had fires too?" She asked.

She wrinkled her nose then nodded. "Um, Callie kind of got drunk one night and things got awkward. That's why the whole giving me away thing seemed to make sense. I wanted her to have finality on everything. And then there was getting the flowers in not dead. The first shipment? Totally dead. My mother kept freaking out more than I did but that only caused me stress…That was pretty much it."

Arizona shook her head, "I didn't know about any of that, honest..." She frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Helen nodded. "What happened with your father?"

"He didn't want the moment of silence for Tim. He was very steadfast in what he wanted. You know my father, very cut and dry about everything. So.. I finally had enough, and snapped and told him it was my damn wedding. We both loved Tim and wanted to honor him." She shrugged, "he called me a brat and told me I was acting as if someone took away my toy or something. More words were exchanged and finally... I just told him how badly I needed it. How you needed it. He never knew about Tim's reaction to me coming out, it's like it clicked with him then." She smiled at Helen, and kissed her cheek. "He's gotten better about talking about him, or visiting his grave when he's in DC." She reached to wipe a tear rolling down her cheek as she turned her attention back to the tv.

Helen kissed Arizona softly. "And perhaps his grandson has helped some?" She smiled as they watched Timothy toddle down the aisle holding a pillow, Arizona's mother on one side, Helen's on the other to help brace him.

"You know the answer to that, Timothy is the apple of my dad's eye. He loves that kid more than anything." She nodded, occasionally 'awwing' at the image of a slightly smaller little boy on the screen.

Helen smiled and nodded. She wrapped herself tighter around her wife and kissed her cheek. "I can't wait to have another one," she whispered.

"Me either... Whose do you think will take?" She asked.

She smiled. "I honestly hope yours - er, you carrying mine," she corrected, knowing the situation made it necessary to specify. "I can't wait to see you pregnant and glowy," she gushed. "Then again, I also can't wait to see a little you with your amazing blue eyes. So it's win-win either way to me. You?"

"I feel about the same. I'll be happy as long as we get another healthy little one." She smiled. "I'd like to experience the pregnancy, you did so beautifully through yours with Timothy. I... I'd like to carry a miracle too." She grinned. "I know, that was incredibly cheesy, but... I can't help it. I dreamed the other night that we had a little girl. She looked just like you." Arizona nodded, and leaned her head on Helen's shoulder.

Helen smiled and kissed Arizona softly. "It wasn't cheesy, it was sweet. I guess I'm just very lucky a lot of those things don't run in my family, like morning sickness and what not. Or some schools think it's psychosomatic. Women think it's supposed to be terrible, therefore it is. I'm really not sure. My mother didn't have much with me either. Not that yours is doomed, sweetness. Perhaps my second will be hellacious. Who knows?"

"I guess we'll wait and see, won't we?" Arizona smiled, "I'm ready to know if it took or not, I've kept myself so distracted lately." She sighed.

Helen smiled and nodded. "As am I but it's fruitless at this point."

"How much longer do we have to wait?" She asked, knowing she should recall the answer, but in the past few days, Arizona had forgotten things left and right.

Helen looked at her curiously. "Did you completely forget your OB rotation?" She smiled gently. "If we're just talking off the shelf tests, most aren't going to screen accurately until 2 weeks post-ovulation. However, we could do a test at the hospital. It's probably still not advisable for another few days. Give it at least a solid week before running a blood and urine sample?"

"I remember my OB rotation, my brain is just elsewhere right now." She sighed. "All I can remember today is really the last time I cried. Which was earlier." She smiled at Helen.

Helen pointed to the DVD still playing. "I remember you arguing with me about the Father/Daughter dance and how it wasn't right since mine had passed," she smiled warmly. "I don't think I've ever seen your father look so proud as when he was dancing with you. I remember holding Timothy and dancing with him," she kissed Arizona's cheek. "I remember feeling like life was finally beginning. Everything before had been some crazy rehearsal with a lot of missteps. But that," she pointed again. "That was the final take."

"I would argue the point of that father/daughter dance today, if you asked me. Dad was very proud, he was also... So good. I cried so hard during the song, see?" She pointed, "I kept burying my face in his shoulder. It broke my heart that you insisted we keep it in." Arizona nodded. "As for your life beginning, I get it. I felt like all my dreams finally began to come true." She nodded.

Helen kissed Arizona softly. "And I danced with our son," she smiled. "I didn't lose anything. My father was much, much older than my mother. Had he lived I doubt he'd have been able to dance anyway. To me everything was perfect."

"At the end of the day... I got to call you my wife. It was very much, perfect." She smiled.

Helen grinned thinking back. "There were a lot of names exchanged," she winked.

"You knew what I meant." Arizona pressed a kiss to Helen's lips, "I almost keep waiting to wake up, still be in college, and all of this some crazy dream." She smiled, "but it's not... We grew up and we somehow found our way back together."

"You just wish my ass was as tight as it was back then," she teased. "I know what you mean. Every now and then I have a dream that I wake up and Calliope is next to me and I keep saying you and I are married and she shows me you'd moved away and married someone else. The worst one is when she's pregnant," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh..." Arizona made a face, "well, you are stuck with me. Hopefully I'm not a terror to wake up to." She grinned.

It had been a roller coaster of emotions for the entire household. While Callie wasn't going through the hormones Helen and Arizona were, she still had to deal with the pair. Arizona convinced Bailey to run the tests the second they could, much to the woman's chagrin.

"Do I look like OB, Dr Robbins," the General surgeon snapped.

"Well... N-no..." Arizona answered, "but you love and adore my wife and I, so.. You'll do this for us? Please?" She flashed her super magic smile to the doctor.

While Bailey tried to keep a stiff front, especially as some of the interns were meandering about, she leaned in and whispered, "and a pan of Helen's cheesecake brownies," she looked sternly at Arizona.

"Fine! You'll get a large pan of her brownies, promise." Arizona nodded, hopeful that Bailey would agree.

Her eyes narrowed slightly in a skeptical gaze. "And bring Timothy by? I need some baby time," she smiled. "You two stop by at 12:30 and we'll do the samples."

"Yay!" Arizona jumped up and down giddily, then grabbing Bailey in a tight hug, "thank you, thank you, thank you... We'll see you then." Arizona kissed the doctor's cheek before turning and skating down the hallway.

"And stop that!" The General Surgeon said with a scowl. Outwardly she'd always appear to dislike such overt displays but really, Miranda Bailey was one of the softest hearts in the hospital which meant for appearances sake, she always had to seem like the hardest.

_**12:30! Meet me in Bailey's research lab. I convinced her to do our blood tests. :) Also? I need you to make a large pan of your cheesecake brownies. For her. Part of the deal. Love you! -Z**_

_**And I assume bring the baby? You know she doesn't really like us, it's all Timothy ;)**_

_**Yes. Bring him. And she loves and adores us. We're infectious, it's the dimples. She can't help but like us. ;) **_

_**LOL Maybe you. Me? Not so much. Love you. We will see you all then! xoxo**_

Helen was on edge getting everything ready. She rearranged her day to make the brownies and get to the hospital. As anxious as she felt she knew Arizona was a thousand times more so. As she cooked, she looked around the kitchen, dreamily thinking of little ones running around. The 'ding' of the timer telling her the brownies were done snapped her back and she got them out to cool.

Arizona watched the clock as she sat in her office, she had rearranged her schedule, leaving her afternoon open for this appointment, she wanted to text Helen just to see where she was, but decided against it, knowing her wife was as nervous as she was, if not more so. She looked over her desk, smiling at the photos that adorned it, from Timothy's sonogram picture, to snapshots from around the house, even her and Helen's wedding photo. 'I need more room..' She thought to herself.

_**Don't forget to snag Timothy from daycare. On my way honey. I love you. See you soon! **_Helen hit send just as she was locking the door, brownies in hand. She smiled to herself and even turned on Arizona's radio station, humming along to the upbeat tunes. As she pulled up to the hospital, she couldn't help but feel a slight pang. It always happened when she came by. As she walked in, she passed April.

"Helen? Is everything okay? It's been ages!"

Helen smiled. "Everything's great, April. We will get together soon. I'm headed off to see if Arizona and I are pregnant," she beamed.

"Oh my god, that's great! Good luck!" The peppy red head added.

As she got into the lab she saw Bailey playing with Timothy as Arizona watched. "Ah, is the baby napper at it again?" she teased.

"Of course she is.." Arizona grinned, "I went ahead and got him and headed on up here. I think Miranda wanted to slap me for being so early, but she gave me a reprieve because of that one." She pointed to Timothy.

Helen chuckled and set the brownies. "Further payment," she smiled. "How are you, Dr Bailey?"

She pretended to be peeved. "I'd be doing much better if I didn't have surgeons stoppin me from my work to run pregnancy tests like a First Year or watch their babies," she turned her attention again to Timothy and tweaked his nose, a goofy smile on her face. "Their cute, adorable lil dimply babies."

"She acts all tough and hard as nails, but she can't tell me she didn't love my hugs and kisses earlier this morning." Arizona grinned. "You love us, Miranda... Admit it. Helen thinks you hate her anyway." She nodded.

Helen blushed. "Arizona!"

Bailey looked at the two. "I am in charge of teaching, am I not? I cannot have my interns thinking I'm soft. I'm already shorter than most of them. I have to elicit respect by how I seem to treat peers and superiors. You know I love you and I love this baby. And with the tension that happened between you and Chief Torres before, that put a lot of people in awkward positions. I think though things are calming down."

Helen nodded. "I know. I was mostly teasing. My darling wife forgets sometimes I do have a Psychology degree," she smiled to Arizona. "But it is nice to have the confirmation. I mean you were at the wedding and I'm certain you and Tuck will be at Timothy's second birthday coming up?"

Miranda nodded. "Wouldn't miss it. Now, are you two ready?" She grabbed the urine cups. "Go do this first and then I'll draw the blood."

"Yes ma'am." Arizona took hers and watched as Helen did the same. They disappeared into the adjoining bathroom and in no time, were back out, waiting for Miranda.

The woman came over with the items she'd need. "Roll up your sleeves, please."

Helen did so and Bailey started with her. She took a rubber tie and made a tourniquet. Helen balled her fist so the vein would pop.

"Perfect," Bailey noted as she swabbed what looked like a good one with an alcohol prep pad. She took the prepped needle and once in, flipped the stopper so the blood could flow into the vial. She moved to Arizona next and in no time they were done.

Arizona tapped her hand nervously on the counter, biting her bottom lip. She looked over at Helen who fidgeted slightly, rolling her wedding band around her finger.

"So, do you want the simple, possibly inaccurate reading, or are you able to wait until Wednesday for the full spectrum of qualitative and quantitative analysis to be run on the blood samples?"

Arizona sighed, "we can wait..." She pouted slightly. "If we wanted an inaccurate test, we would've peed on a stick." She shrugged. "I'm sorry, I'm impatient."

"You still can. I just wouldn't take it as the word until the blood tests come back."

Helen smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek. "We're excited. It's okay to be impatient. I will take Timothy back to daycare and we will see you later, okay sweetheart?" Helen gently picked up their son. "Thank you Miranda. For everything."

Dr Bailey just smiled. "I didn't do anything, Dr Fisher."

Helen gave a sly little grin.

Wednesday rolled around and the tests were in fact in. Arizona's phone blared, as did Helen's. Unsure if they were together, Bailey did a conference call to the couple.

"Hello?" Helen answered.

"We have the results!"

"And...?" Arizona asked.

"Well... One of you is pregnant." Miranda spoke, a smile in her voice.


	22. Chapter 22

They frantically made their way to the hospital. "This is the last time we use Bailey for this," Helen huffed. "This is so not funny!"

"I'm not sure why she couldn't have told us over the phone, I think she's paying us back for begging her to do the test." Arizona nodded, as they got into the car.

Helen stopped herself from her snippy response and just nodded. "But again, next time I'll ask April. I have to see her for lunch soon. And Allison. Ha where does the time go?" She buckles up and let Arizona drive.

"Time? What is this thing you call time?" Arizona chuckled. "I need to be more social, I feel like I haven't talked to either of them in a long time." She nodded, as she tapped the steering wheel, waiting for the stoplight to change.

"I think we need to schedule a dinner party or something as well as more lunches with our friends. They've really been so dear through everything."

"They really have. Perhaps a dinner party to celebrate whichever one of us is pregnant?" She asked, breathing a sigh of relief as the light changed and they continued on to the hospital.

Helen smiled. "Excellent idea!" She squeezed Arizona's hand gently. "I honestly hope it's you. I can't wait to see how beautiful you'll look carrying our child," she gushed.

Arizona blushed, "beautiful and swollen, and hormonal. You however, I know look amazing and perfect, pregnant." She smiled over at Helen.

Helen blushed. "Oh hush. Do you not think I felt like a whale? Yet you insisted I looked amazing. I am certain you will be the same. And that," she moved her hand to Arizona's tummy, "is us in there."

"We don't even know if it's me or you yet." She placed her hand atop Helen's, and moving it over to her stomach. "Because, us could be in there." She spoke softly, pulling into the parking lot of the hospital.

She smiled and nodded. "True. Either way." Helen unbuckled her belt and they headed for the building.

Arizona grasped Helen's hand and squeezed as they walked. "I love you, Helen Elizabeth." She spoke softly as they walked inside, immediately finding an elevator.

"And I love you, Arizona Brooke," she kissed Arizona's cheek as they got on. "Either way the shoe drops, we will be blessed."

"We will." She smiled, and took a nervous breath. Soon enough they found themselves outside of Miranda's office. Arizona knocked and led Helen inside as Bailey welcomed them in.

"Miranda, that was not very nice of you to tease us like this."

Bailey smiled. "I know I know. How else am I going to see you two, lately?"

Helen made a mental note. Apparently the pair did matter more to Bailey than the woman usually let on. She smiled gently. "You could have just said. We always enjoy your company. Arizona and I will be hosting a dinner to celebrate whomever is pregnant and of course you are invited."

"Oh yes, you're very much invited. You and Tuck better be there." Arizona grinned, and leaned towards Helen. "I said it before, she loves us."

Bailey waved them off. "Oh please you two.

Now do you want to know results or not?"

"Yesss!" Helen whined.

"Please?" Arizona answered, her voice equally as whiny. "Just tell us."

Miranda smiled to the two. "Congratulations. Arizona is pregnant."

Helen felt her heart stop for a moment when the words hit her. She reached and held Arizona tightly. "Oh my god. Baby I love you so much." Tears of joy began flowing.

Arizona sat stunned, and speechless. She felt tears of joy fill her eyes, and then Helen grab her tightly. "I... I am?" She asked. "I love you too, Helen..." She whispered.

Bailey nodded and handed Arizona the paper showing the precise amount of HcG hormore in her blood test. "Without a doubt."

Looking over the results, Bailey was right. She looked over each item, but settling on the one that indeed showed a positive. She placed her hand on her stomach, "I...you were right." She smiled over at her wife.

Helen grinned and kissed her tenderly. "I just know," she winked. "Thank you, Miranda. You will be at the dinner with Tucker and Ben?"

"I wouldn't miss it." She smiled at both women, "just let me know the date and we'll be there." Miranda smiled at both women as she gathered all the paperwork and put it into am envelope. "You two know the drill, set up with an OB, and get everything rolling. Ultrasounds, getting prenatal vitamins and such." She handed Helen the envelope, and smiled once more. "Congratulations you two, this baby couldn't have two better mommies."

"Thank you so much, Bailey..." Arizona nodded once more.

"Yes, thank you, Dr Bailey," Helen added."I think we should go home and plan that dinner," she kissed Arizona's cheek and whispered. "And celebrate on our own," she nipped her wife's earlobe gently.

Arizona shivered at the tug on her earlobe. "Mmmhmm, we should."

"I'll see you all soon, I'm sure." Bailey smiled and shook her head.

When they got inside, Helen smiled and got on her knees in front of Arizona. She lifted up her shirt and kissed her tummy over and over. "I know you're not even fully formed beyond cells, but we love you so, so very much little one."

Arizona felt tears form in her eyes as she watched Helen talk to her tummy. "Mommy is right," Arizona nodded, "we love you so much..." She placed her hands over her wife's.

Helen stood and with a swift motion picked Arizona up and kissed her. "I love you so much. I didn't think it was possible but I think I love you more than I ever thought I could."

Gasping in surprise, she hugged Helen tightly. "I love you too, sweetheart."

She carried Arizona to their room with a strength even she didn't know she had. She laid her wife on their bed and hovered over her. "I am so torn. I want to make soft, sweet love to the woman carrying our child but I want to take you so hard like an animal right now."

Arizona wrapped her arms around Helen's shoulders, "Make love to me? Please? I need to feel completely what I feel in my heart right now." She asked, pressing a soft kiss to Helen's lips.

Helen kissed lovingly and nodded. "Whatever you want. You are my queen," she unbuttoned Arizona's blouse gently, kissing the flesh that became exposed.

She whimpered, running her fingers through Helen's hair. "I love you..." She sighed.

She reached behind her wife, unhooking Arizona's bra. She made sure to bear her weight on her knees so as not to harm their growing fetus. "I love you. I love you both.

"Both..." She smiled, watching as her wife traveled down her body. Helen knew exactly how to take things when it came to making love. Arizona anticipated each touch, moaning quietly as she continued.

She smiled, teasing her tongue around a stiffening nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking. She only broke pace long enough to move and remove her own top and bra, needing to feel as much of Arizona on her as she could.

Arizona arched into Helen, dragging her nails over her back. "You feel so... So good." She moaned.

She groaned and her teeth gently bit Arizona's nipple. Helen let herself tug the nipple softly before releasing it with a slight 'pop'. "So do you, honey. So do you."

"Oh my god..." She gasped. "That feels amazing." She sighed, gripping the sheets beneath her.

Helen grinned and did the same to the other nipple, letting her hands go down and undo Arizona's pants.

Arizona lifted her hips as Helen worked her pants off of her. "Mmm...I need you." She whimpered.

She smiled, beginning to kiss down Arizona's torso. She caressed over full breasts with her hands and smiled, again murmuring words of love for their growing child. Helen nipped Arizona's navel softly. and continued downward.

She quickly became overwhelmed with emotions as she heard Helen murmuring to their unborn child. Arizona reached to wipe the tears pooling in her eyes. She arched against Helen again, whimpering at the contact.

Helen grinned and kissed Arizona's mons as her hands slid under Arizona's firm ass and gripped softly. "Mmm may I make love to you?"

She nodded vigorously. "Pl-please?" She asked, quietly.

Helen smiled, moving her hands to maneuver herself more gracefully between her wife's legs. She put Arizona's legs over her shoulders, hunkering down and smiling. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?"

"Not as gorgeous as you..." She sighed, the anticipation of what came next causing Arizona to whimper more and more.

Helen parted Arizona's lips gently with her fingers and blew lightly on the stiff, waiting nub before snaking her tongue around soft, creamy folds.

Arizona moved against Helen's mouth. Rocking her hips, causing more and more friction, "oh my god, right there..." She hummed, closing her eyes tightly as Helen pulled her closer to her edge.

Helen backed away for a moment. She wasn't near ready to have her wife dive over the cliff. She wanted Arizona to feel the full weight of her love and devotion. "Not yet, my loves," she came up and kissed Arizona, letting her taste herself.

Arizona whined as Helen pulled away, but smiled as she kissed back, tasting herself on Helen's tongue. "Mmmm..." She hummed.

She grinned and moved back down, diving three fingers deep inside her wife as her mouth worked a very aching clit.

As Helen seemed to delve into her, she gasped and moaned loudly, rocking her hips. "Oh my god! Troy! Right there..."

She felt Arizona tense and kept going, pressing against her gspot over and over as her mouth nibbled and suckled the stiff clit it was enjoying.

"He-Helen... Mmm, right there, god I'm so close. I... Love... You." She panted, her words seemed to tumble out, as tears came rolling from her eyes and down the sides of her cheeks.

She kept going. Everything inside the psychiatrist screamed to make Arizona happy. Nothing wanted to stop.

Arizona felt herself near the edge of her climax, her fists clenched the sheets under her. She arched hard against Helen, letting out an almost gutteral moan, as she threw her head back in release.

She kept going. Helen needed Arizona to feel as loved and wanted as Helen knew she was.

"I..." Arizona gasped, moaning once again, as her muscles tensed and then went weak.

Helen felt her wife release for her but kept going. "I love you," she said before she plunged her tongue inside Arizona.

"I love... You." Arizona whimpered, she shivered under Helen's touch.

Helen moved and held her, rocking softly. "I love you."

Arizona let go, her emotions from the day so far catching up to her. She began to cry, burying her face against Helen's chest.

Helen held gently and rocked Arizona tenderly. "I love you. I've always loved you."

"I've always loved you too." She looked up, pressing a kiss to Helen's lips.

Helen smiled and curled into Arizona. "I want to give you the world."

"I want to do the same for you." She whispered, before kissing down Helen's neck.

Helen arched and moaned. "Mmmm fuck are you sure you want to? You don't have to," she reassured.

Arizona pulled back and looked at Helen curiously, "I'm carrying your child, I've been hormonal for weeks, I... I need to show you how much I love you."

She nodded and smiled, drawing her fingers through Arizona's hair. "You are carrying our child. I want you to do whatever you want, my love. You are in charge."

A smile played on Arizona's lips, as she kissed down Helen's neck once more, sucking at the woman's pulse point. She traced her hand down her wife's torso, slipping past her waistline, and dipping into her wetness. She needed to feel Helen as deeply as possible. "Mmm... So wet." She whispered.

Helen arched up at the touch. "All you, baby. All you," she moaned.

Arizona pressed two fingers, deep into Helen, as her thumb massaged her wife's stiff clit. She kissed down her chest, moving to take a taut nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the nub.

Helen gasped at the take charge nature that seemed to be spiriling through Arizona. "Mmmm fuck please baby. don't stop!" Helen begged.

She grinned, as she pumped harder, dragging her teeth over her wife's nipple. "Mmm, you feel so good."

"You feel better," Helen groaned. "Take me baby. Make me yours."

"Yes I want to make love to you." She whispered, pumping her fingers slowly deeper into her wife.

Helen nodded and let Arizona own her however she wanted. "I love you. I'm yours, without question," Helen added.

Arizona continued, feeling Helen tighten around her. "I love you too, my heart... Come for me, please? I can feel you, you're so close."

At the gentle command Helen let go. Everything seemed to explode as she did. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as her body released and without warning, she began to cry tears of love and joy.

Arizona continued, smiling as she watched her wife unravel. "So good... So very good." She pulled her hand away, lifting her fingers to her lips. She tasted Helen, and then pressed a kiss to her lips. "You taste amazing."

She kissed though still crying. "You taste better." Helen shifted to bury her face in the bed out of embarrassment.

She looked down, confused at the tears and Helen's embarrassment. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked.

She nodded. "Em-embarrassed." As she calmed down, Helen moved and looked at Arizona. "I'm sorry. I've never done that."

"Why are you embarrassed? That was absolutely beautiful..." Arizona smiled, sitting up and pulling Helen against her.

She hugged and curled into Arizona. "I love you so, so much." She caressed Arizona's tummy. "I love you both," she grinned. "Mmm we have to tell Callie that Timothy is going to be a big brother." Tears filled her eyes again. "Just like his namesake."

"And we love you..." Arizona spoke softly, "we can tell her. Whenever you'd like." She wiped Helen's tears, and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Why don't we go grab a snack, and figure out how to tell her, hmm?"

Helen nodded and gave another kiss before leaning and kissing Arizona's tummy. "You know this means no more coffee, or wine," she teased as they got up. She grabbed their robes and passed Arizona hers.

Arizona nodded and sighed, "One cup of coffee wouldn't hurt..." She took her robe, and wrapped it around her, "but I can switch to tea all the time. I drink it anyway."

Helen kissed her gently. "And if you can't, I won't. We will go through it all together," she smiled as they made their way to the kitchen. "Oh! And no more hot tubbing. Or seafood. Fresh water fish is okay in moderation."

She continued nodding as the made their way into the kitchen. "Anything else? You seem to have memorized all the books." She smiled. "I know what to expect, I'll be eating a lot healthier too."

"You eat healthy when you're with me," she smiled. "But yes. Just remember, nutrients for you and baby." Helen opened the fridge door and peeked inside. "What can I whip up for you?"

"Surprise me?" She asked, taking a seat at the counter.

Helen smiled and got some things out. She reached for bowls and spoons and once together, brought over the yogurt with berries. "What would you like to drink, honey?"

"Tea?" She asked, stirring the berries into her yogurt, before taking a bite.

"Hot or iced?" She asked as she reached for the fridge door again.

"Iced would taste amazing right now." She smiled, "you're too good to me."

Helen smiled. "I am not." She poured a big glass with ice. Do you want lemon or agave?" She brought the glass over.

"Agave.." Arizona nodded and kissed Helen when she brought over the glass.

She smiled, kissed back and got the natural sweetener and a spoon. "That sounds good. I think I'll have one as well," she smiled and poured herself a glass. She set everything on the counter as she took a seat across from Arizona. "I think tonight we need to tell Calliope. When are we thinking of doing that celebration dinner?"

"Tonight is fine." Arizona nodded, "how do you think she'll take it?" She asked, taking another bite of her yogurt. "Um, when would be a good time to do it? Should we do it soon? Or wait until the end of the first trimester?"

Helen thought over the questions. "As for Calliope, she's quite aware we've been trying. Finding out we were successful so soon? I'm not certain. She and I were the first time we tried for Timothy. And Bailey knows about the pregnancy. I know she won't tell anyone, but still. Maybe waiting for everyone else is wiser?"

"I think it would be smart, to wait on everyone else. I'm not trying to be selfish about it, it's just... Most people wait until they're out of the woods of the first couple of months before saying anything." Arizona put her hand on her still flat stomach, "I want to keep it as safe as possible." She nodded.

Helen nodded. "Of course, sweetheart." She leaned over and kissed her softly.

Arizona fidgeted nervously at the stove. She'd volunteered to make dinner, hoping that by the end of the night everything would still be peaceful. She knew Callie would be happy for them, but couldn't shake the feeling that a part of her wouldn't.

"Honey, you really didn't need to cook. You're carrying our child. Let me pamper you two?" Helen softly smiled as she came up behind her wife and rested her head on Arizona's shoulder while she slipped her arms around her waist.

"I know, but I wanted to. I felt compelled to. It's like a peace offering in a sense." She shrugged, and leaned her head against Helen's as she stirred.

Helen kissed her cheek. "Okay sweetheart. I will go set the table." She squeezed again then gently let go to set about her task.

"Hey Helen?" She called out quietly, watching her turn and look at her curiously. "I love you..." She said softly.

Helen glanced and smiled. "I love you, darling. So very much." Just as she was setting the table there was a commotion as Callie and Timothy bustled through the doorway.

"We home!" Timothy giggled as he toddled inside.

Helen smiled as she bent, picking him up. "Are home, sweetheart. We are home," she grinned as she kissed his cheek.

"Calliope, you are looking well. Good day at work?"

"Thank you.." She smiled, "it wasn't terrible, a new crop of interns are coming in soon, so I'm dividing them all up, for the residents. I've seen some of them," She shook her head, "I'm not sure they know what scalpels are." She placed her bag and jacket on the hook by the door and proceeded to follow them into the dining room. "You look good too, something smells amazing." She looked around, before offering to help Helen.

"All Arizona," she smiled. "I've got it, thanks. Can I get you a glass of wine?"

"Yes, please?" Callie nodded, "what is she making?"

Timothy made his way to the kitchen and wrapped himself around Arizona's leg. "Mama! I misseded you," he beamed up at her. "I made you somefin," he pointed to his backpack.

"Oh sweetie! Hi..." Arizona placed the spoon she was stirring with on the rest and bent down, hugging the little one. "Mama Z missed you too, so much!" She helped him out of his backpack, unzipping it and holding it open for him to dig out whatever he made. "You did? Can you show me?" She asked.

He nodded proudly and got the paper out. It was a drawing. "Here's mommy," he pointed to a figure with brown hair. "And mama," one with black hair. "And das you," a figure with yellow hair and a circle for a tummy. "Ders my sisser," he pointed to Arizona's tummy on the paper. "You like it?"

Arizona seemed surprised at Timothy's explanation. "Tha-that's wonderful, sweetheart. How do you know that you'll have a sister?" She asked curiously.

He smiled. "Cus uncle Timothy had you so I has ta has a sisser too!"

"I see." She smiled, "you're very smart, do you know that?" She asked.

He grinned and nodded. "Cus you smart and mommy's smart and mama! So Timothy hasta be smart too."

"Yes he does." She grinned, kissing his cheek and tickling him, eliciting giggles from him.

Helen smiled as she came into the kitchen to get Callie's glass of wine. "What's going on here?"

"Show mommy your artwork, Timothy." Arizona pointed to Helen, "we were simply discussing how smart our son is, weren't we?"

Timothy beamed and nodded. "And I said is cus you're smart and Mama Z is an mama." He toddled over with the picture. Helen immediately began to tear up, seeing clearly what he'd drawn.

"Oh sweetheart, that is beautiful. Is Mama Z having a girl or a boy?"

"A girl! Cus like uncle Timothy I hasta have a sisser."

Normally Helen would have corrected the boy and helped him speak properly but now was not the time for that. "It is wonderful, darling." She hugged him tightly.

Arizona tended to the food on the stove, and smiled at Helen, raising an eyebrow, "told you he's smart..."

She nodded and dabbed at her eyes after she let their son down. She went and got the glass of wine for Callie but stopped and kissed Arizona. "I love you," her free hand dropping to Arizona's torso.

"I love you too..." She returned the kiss, placing her hand atop Helen's.

"Mommy loves Mama Z!" Timothy exclaimed, before toddling off to the dining room, wrapping himself around Callie's leg.

Helen grinned. "I think we have a genius on our hands."

"You think so?" Arizona grinned. "Dinner is almost done, I'm just waiting on the bread to finish." She nodded, beginning to pull the pots off the stove.

She smiled and nodded. "Can I help you with anything, my love?"

"No, I've got it. Get Timothy settled in his chair? I'll be out there in a moment." She smiled, as the timer dinged and she pointed to the oven. "Hope Callie is okay with pasta tonight."

Helen winked. "I'm sure she will be." She brought the glass over and handed it to Callie. "We were just admiring the drawing our little Picasso made," she smiled. "It's quite good. His color recognition and ability is rather advanced." She leaned down picking their son up. "Ready to eat, kiddo? Mama Z made pasta." She kissed his cheek before setting him in his chair.

"Pasta! Nummy!" He clapped happily.

"Thank you." Callie nodded, "Pasta? She makes really wonderful pasta. Are you sure she's not part Italian? Between that and the pizza she makes.." She took a sip of her wine and watched Helen with Timothy. "Yeah, he showed me the picture, he must be wanting a baby sister or brother." She nodded and smiled.

"Sisser!" He grinned.

Helen nodded. "Like Arizona's brother," she smiled. "And no, I'm not sure she isn't part Italian," she winked. "She doubts her abilities when she cooks but I've told her over and over no matter what she makes, it's always delicious."

Arizona walked in carrying a bowl of sauce, and a tray of bread on top of it. "A couple more things and we'll be ready, Helen? Would you grab yours and my drinks?" She asked, before heading back into the kitchen. "I doubt my abilities, because I live with two amazing cooks."

Helen waved her hand. "Three amazing cooks," she smiled as she kissed Arizona before heading to the kitchen. "Iced tea again honey?"

"Please?" She spoke, "Callie, make yourself comfortable." She headed into the kitchen grabbing the last remaining items, and heading back out. "Dinner is served." She grinned.

"I am comfortable, thank you. Oh! Did you do those homemade meatballs again?"

Helen brought in their drinks and Timothy's sippy cup with water. "And the agave and I grabbed the shaved Parmesan cheese." She set it all down.

"I did." Arizona grinned, "thank you, Helen. Everyone please... Dig in."

The food was passed around. Helen and Callie took turns helping Timothy eat.

"It is delicious!" Callie exclaimed. "I swear if Helen hadn't married you I would have," she winked.

Helen nodded. "As always, excellent my love."

"Thank you..." She blushed and nodded, as she continued to eat. "What do you think, Timothy? Did Mama Z do a good job?"

Timothy nodded. "Nummy in da tummy!"

Helen smiled. "See? Unanimous!"

Arizona chuckled, "I can see that."

"I didn't see you this afternoon at the hospital, Karev said you left early. You're okay, right?" Callie asked.

"I'm... I'm okay. Really good actually." She smiled, and squeezed Helen's hand.

Helen nodded. "We...are pregnant. Well, Arizona specifically." She smiled and squeezed back.

"We're not telling everyone yet... Just... You and well, Bailey knows. But... We wanted you to know first before anyone else."

Callie forced a smile and nodded. "Well, congratulations. And thank you. I'm honored you told me first."

"Thank you, Callie... Your congratulations mean a lot, to me especially." Arizona smiled sincerely, and continued eating.

Helen could still read Callie but said nothing as dinner wrapped. "Honey do you mind taking Timothy? Calliope and I can clean up."

"Um... Sure." She nodded, "c'mon, kiddo... Wanna go play before bath time?" She asked the little one, as she unbuckled him from his highchair.

"Play! Play!" Timothy cheered and latched on to Arizona. Helen smiled and began picking up the dishes. When Arizona and their son was gone, she looked sternly at Callie.

"Calliope, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure what you mean.." Callie shrugged, gathering what dishes Helen weren't able to get.

"I know you like a book. You aren't happy about the pregnancy. Why? You knew we were trying."

"I'm... I'm happy that you're happy." Callie shook her head. "It's just... That's it. You really have moved on. It's like the last nail in the coffin for me." She nodded. "I can't help it... It stings."

Helen reached her hand and squeezed Callie's arm. "You gave me away at the wedding, honey. You've been seeing Dr Blake pretty seriously as of late. I thought things were fine. I feel blind for not seeing."

"Honestly they've been fine, and I knew this was coming, but... I can't help it. I'm happy for both of you, I just need time to process is all." She shrugged.

Helen pulled Callie into a hug. "I'm sorry. I understand you'll need time. Your house is almost complete. Hopefully that will help some? Not having it in your face every day?"

"I'm... It's fine." She smiled and leaned into the hug. "I'll be happy to help out wherever I can. Please don't apologize, this is me. I'll be fine."

Helen nodded and gently let go. "I know you will be I'm just sorry you're not fine right now."

"Shh... I knew this coming into this whole living arrangement." She kissed Helen's cheek. "Take care of her like she did for you, okay? Contrary to how I reacted, I really am happy for you, I can't wait til it's here and I can spoil it."

Helen smiled. "I already have plans," she winked. "Feel free to go relax. I will finish cleaning up."

"Are you sure? I thought I might go in there with Timothy, if she's okay with that." Callie smiled.

Helen nodded. "I'm sure Arizona won't mind." She turned back to finishing her chores.

Callie made her way down the hall to Timothy's play room. She stood in the doorway for a moment watching Arizona push their son on an indoor riding toy airplane. "Can I play too?" She asked gently.

"Of course you can." Arizona turned and smiled broadly at Callie, then motioned her over. "Mama wants to play, is that okay?" She turned and asked Timothy.

Timothy clapped and smiled. "Mama play! I's da airpane!" He stuck his arms out again. "Mama Z fly me, fly me!"

"You're a very cute, airplane." Callie smiled, taking a seat in the floor near the two.

"I'll fly you!" Arizona grinned, pushing the plane once more. "Why don't we play something with Mama?"

He squealed and giggled as she did so. When they came to a stop he smiled. "Hmm." He put his little finger on his chin, mimicking what he'd seen Helen do a number of times when she was thinking. "Pitures?" He pointed to his drawing table.

"Okay, pictures it is... Callie?" Arizona motioned her over to the table.

"You looked just like your mommy when you did that." Callie chuckled, making her way over to Timothy's little art table.

"He really did. That was cute." Arizona chuckled as well.

Timothy grinned and smiled. "Cus I's cute!"

Callie nodded. "Incredibly, little man." They all took a seat and some paper. "What are you going to draw, Timothy?"

Given the response before, the little boy again put his finger to his chin. "I think somefin for my sisser? What do sisser's like? Maybe she won't like flowers an hearts. Or she'll like dat but also cars? Cus I don't jus like trucks an trains. I like playin house too," he smiled. "I play with Lily. She likes ta be the daddy tho an I stay home an she says I'm da stay home daddy."

"It's hard to tell what sisters like." Arizona spoke, "she might like hearts and flowers, you never know."

"What if it's not a sister? What if you have a brother?" Callie asked.

'It's gonna be a sisser," he beamed. "I jus know. An I'm smart."

"Whatever you say, cutie." Arizona smiled, and kissed his cheek.

Helen was standing in the doorway watching her family smiling proudly.

"But, what if it's a little brother? Just in case," Callie asked.

Timothy wrinkled his nose. "Is okay. Then we'll have a sisser next," he nodded.

"Good answer. You'll be a wonderful big brother, what are you drawing now?" Arizona asked, pointing to his picture.

"Dats a puppy! And dats me! And dats sisser," he pointed. Helen came over and bent down.

"How is my beautiful family doing?"

Callie looked from Arizona and Timothy to Helen. "I believe we're good, how do we look to you?"

Helen smiled as she took Arizona's and Callie's hands. "It all made me very speechless and teary," she kissed the back of each woman's hand.

Callie smiled to Arizona, "are you sure she's not the pregnant one?"

Helen narrowed her eyes and then softened. "I've always been sentimental."

"And that's what we love about you." Arizona a smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Love! Mommies!" Timothy looked up and giggled.

Helen grinned and hugged the little boy. "And we love you, sweet boy."


	23. Chapter 23

Helen was busy finalizing everything with the caterers and chef for their big dinner. It wasn't a need to be lavish but really, everyone was working yet she wanted to have a nice meal. What better choice than hiring it out? "Honey?" She called out to Arizona.

"Yes?" She called out from down the hall, "what do you need?"

Helen huffed slightly, wishing her wife had come to the office. "We haven't heard back from Mer yet. Do you know if she and Derek are available? I'm trying to give the chef the final count."

Arizona came to the door of the office, her shirt rolled up as she looked down at her stomach. She frowned, but looked up at Helen. "Um, Derek said they'd be here, you can't rely on Mer to respond." She immediately, concentrated back on her stomach. "These pants won't button."

Helen smiled and came over. She knelt in front of Arizona and kissed the bundle. "Hello, precious one. You're getting so healthy and big. Mommy can't fit in her jeans anymore. I think someone needs a shopping trip," Helen cooed.

"I thought I had at least another month." she sighed, as she ran her fingers through Helen's hair. "I love it when you talk to the baby."

She smiled. "Well, I love talking to our baby," she kissed Arizona's tummy before standing. "Well, it seems you don't so, shopping?"

"I have a pair of stretchy pants I can wear to the dinner, we've got too much going on, to go shopping for 'fat pants'." She sighed, and leaned against Helen.

She held Arizona and rubbed her back. "They are not 'fat pants,' honey. It would be maternity wear. And there are lots of lovely options anymore. But, we will go shopping Saturday. For now, I'm certain I kept some things from when I was pregnant with Timothy. Perhaps you'll find something you like?"

"Maybe." She murmured, and looked up, changing the subject again, "How many guests do we have? You've been pouring over this dinner for weeks. It's very sweet." She pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Bailey's clan, the McDreamies, April and Jackson, Allison and Jo and Alex. Callie's going to tell Sloan after the dinner. I figured with all the tension it was better not to invite him, even though I adore Lexie," she frowned.

"You've got a point, and I appreciate Callie waiting to tell him. I think it would be in poor taste for a pregnant woman to kick his ass, yes?" Arizona grinned.

Helen shook her head. "You kind of wouldn't have to because your wife would have already," she nodded. "Now, it would be in poor taste to have a pregnant woman bail her wife out of jail, yes," she grinned.

"I think we just came up with the perfect plot for the next season of Orange is the New Black." She winked. "I'd bail you out, rather quickly in fact."

Helen chuckled. "That's prison, babe. I didn't think I'd get that far. Plus, I'd be someone's bitch in less than no time. We both know this," she winked. "Mmm unless you wanna play naughty inmate and naughtier warden later?"

"You knew what I meant." Arizona rolled her eyes. "As for your... Idea." She cleared her throat, "I'm thinking that is on the agenda later, definitely."

Helen grinned and nipped her wife's lip gently."Promise I won't spank too hard this time."

"Thank you. Last time I couldn't sit comfortably for days." She pressed a kiss deeply to Helen's lips. "So, what else needs to be done? I suddenly feel like organizing or something." She said, pulling back.

Helen kissed back and grinned. "You kept saying 'oh, that's all you've got?'" Hearing the question she took a moment and thought. "Um, well it is tomorrow night. Technically the staff is all aware of what's going on. Do you want to take a final glance at the menu again and perhaps work on a seating chart? Oh! You know we'll have to call uh," Helen snapped. "Harvy. We'll need his crew to help set up. We need to bring the long chestnut table out and those chairs? As well as all the serving things down for a party this size. And is…" she pointed. "Derek's sister coming? I..forgot her name." She blushed.

Arizona swore she felt her head spin for a moment. "I... Yes, I'll glance over the menu, do we really need a seating chart? With the children that are coming I don't see that panning out." She nodded.

"Which is why I hired Marie for the night? We were talking and suggested a kid's area. They have their own special menu and then she's going to take them to Timothy's room to play. If it's still light out, they can go crazy in the backyard."

"Sorry... I forgot about the kids area." Arizona nodded, "then yes, let's get a seating chart together." She tried to make a mental note of all that needed to be done. "Amelia... Derek's sister's name is Amelia, and yes... She's coming too."

Helen kissed her gently. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I've not met her but I hear she's like Derek, but nicer?" Helen grinned. "That's how April put it, anyhow." She took Arizona's hand and wandered over to the joint section of their spacious office. "Do we want to do this on the laptops, tablet or just paper? I know it seems like I'm being anal, doesn't it?" She blushed. "I just...this is such a huge deal to me. You're pregnant." She put her hand on Arizona's tummy again. "That's our love in there and it's so amazing to me. You're amazing to me."

"She's very nice, I've worked with her a lot. She's sassy, and understands my sense of humor." She smiled, and followed Helen deeper into the office. "Whichever is easier. And it does seem a little much to me, you know this. Remember when you'd take me somewhere super fancy when we were in college? You deserved all this when you were pregnant." Her breath hitched in her throat as Helen called her amazing. "I... I keep waking up in disbelief that I'm carrying a little piece of you, I... You're right, about our love." She smiled.

Helen narrowed her eyes. "I had you when I was pregnant. That was everything," she smiled. If you want to do something, there's always going to be another," she winked. "I'm glad you two get along. Perhaps she'll become a friend?" Helen pulled up their laptops. "I know it always seems like a bit much but...I love you. I love what you're doing for us," she smiled. "What you're giving me."

"I always felt I made things worse in some instances, when you were pregnant." Arizona sighed. "But I never wanted you to feel alone, like you had to do it all yourself." She sat down, looking over their laptops.

Helen kissed Arizona gently. "What do you possibly think you made worse, honestly? My wife at the time was nowhere to be found. My son deserved a parent as invested as I was and he got that. Sometimes things have to break in order for new things to shine. We are...a phoenix," Helen nodded. "What I had with Calliope had to molt and explode for a better, stronger form to emerge."

"I love you." She whispered simply. "With all of my being, I love you."

Helen smiled. "And I love you. So, seating arrangements. Who where?"

"Um... What if we put the McDreamys there, Amelia on the other side, Bailey and Ben, here. And Callie and her date there. What do you think, so far?"

Helen nodded and smiled. "Wonderful. And Jackson and April here and Allison and her date there?"

"That looks good to me," Arizona nodded. "And you and I... Right there?"

Helen nodded and kissed Arizona softly. "Perfect. So what would the mommy to be like to do now? You are the queen," she smiled.

"I am not." Arizona rolled her eyes. "Um, do you have the menu? You mentioned looking it over once more? Then maybe... We could relax?"

Helen nodded. "Certainly. Oh I forgot. Jo and Alex we will seat there. Seem okay?" She pulled out her iPad with the menu as she asked.

"That seems okay with me." She smiled, leaning her head on Helen's shoulder as she waited for her wife to turn her iPad on.

Helen kissed Arizona's forehead and got to the app with the menu. "So, we have the hors d'oeuvres you were wanting and then the salads followed by a soup. We hadn't decided on the soup yet. And then the cornish game hens on braised vegetables and prosciutto wrapped asparagus?"

"I still say it's super fancy." Arizona chuckled. "What kind of soup works well with this type of dinner? You know me, I don't really know the wine and food pairings, let alone soup choices."

Helen blushed. "We can um, scrap it," her brow furrowed.

"No, sweetie. Stop... We won't scrap it." She kissed Helen's cheek. "You're wonderful at this, let's be real... How many people have asked when we are going to have one of your famous dinners?"

She looked at Arizona softly. "I don't know. Certainly not Alex," she chuckled.

"The man eats three day old, cold pizza, it's going to be fun to see him out of his depth." She grinned.

She took Arizona's hand and kissed the back of it. "You are giving me - us - an incredible gift. You haven't a clue how much I love you, do you? You deserve to be the center of attention. To have lavish parties thrown. Not just because you're carrying our child but because I love you. Don't ever lose yourself, okay? Don't forget you're not just our children's mother, you're Dr Arizona Robbins. The most amazing, beautiful, talented and accomplished woman I know."

"I love you." Arizona whispered, "don't let me lose myself?" She blushed, hearing all of Helen's comments. "You deserve the world too, you know."

Helen kissed her cheek. "I have that," she rested her hand on Arizona's tummy. "You, Timothy and this little one are my world and I adore it."

Arizona relaxed against Helen, she placed her hand atop her wife's as she pressed a quiet kiss to her lips. Soon enough they were interrupted by a little voice on the monitor. "Mommy?!"

Helen grinned kissing back and then shook her head. She reached for the monitor and pressed the button. "Yes, sweetheart? What do you need?"

"I awake!" Timothy called out, used to hearing Helen's voice over the monitors. "Come pick up."

She smiled to Arizona. "And the prince calls." She got up and headed toward his room. "Can I get you or the lil peanut anything?"

"No, I'm good." She smiled, "I might go lie down on the couch, if that's okay?"

Helen nodded. "Certainly, sweetheart. We'll be out in a minute." She made her way to Timothy's room. "Someone's awake?" She grinned as she came in. "I think the tickle monster is too!" She rushed over to his bed and began tickling the happy toddler.

Mommy!" He giggled as she tickled him. "Stop! Stop the tickle monster!" He continued to giggle as she didn't stop. "Help, Mama! Mama Z!"

Helen grinned, still tickling and then picking him up and kissing, pretending to 'eat' his neck and fingers. "Nom nom nom. Timothy tastes yummy in the tummy!"

"Mommy! That tickles! Don't eat, Timothy! I cute!" He flailed in her arms, finally hugging her tightly.

Helen held him close. "You are my beautiful boy," she nodded. "And you vanquished the Tickle Monster! I think she went back to sleep." She carried their son out to Arizona. "Someone got a visit by the Tickle Monster," she smiled.

"Hi, Mama Z! I vanq...I banquis... I squished the tickle monster!" He exclaimed as Helen put him down.

"Vanquished," she smiled, trying to help their son. "He vanquished her," she winked to Arizona."

"I see!" Arizona grinned, sitting up on the couch. "Come see Mama Z?"

Timothy grinned and made his way over holding his arms open. "Huggies! Huggies! Careful dhough."

"Though," Helen gently corrected.

Timothy nodded. "Though," he repeated. "Careful of baby," he pointed to Arizona's tummy.

"Oh that reminds me, we have your ultrasound at 3 today. If it's in the right position, we'll be able to tell if we're giving Timothy a brother or a sister."

"Sister sister sister!" He clapped.

"You really think it's a sister don't you, kiddo?"Arizona grinned, hugging Timothy tightly.

Timothy nodded and cuddled to Arizona. "Like Uncka Timothy," he beamed proudly.

"Uncle, sweetheart." Helen corrected.

"What do you want to name the baby if it's a sister?" Arizona asked.

Timothy made his Helen face as he put his finger to his chin. "Hmm. It hasta be pretty but special, like your name," he pointed to Arizona.

"Pretty but special..." Arizona nodded, "I guess mommy and I will have to talk about that, won't we?"

Helen smiled and nodded.

"What about Dora?" He smiled. "She's pretty an smart! Like you."

"Mommy and I will talk about it." Arizona nodded and looked to Helen and mouthed a 'no...'.

Helen had to bite her lip to keep from laughing while Timothy happily nodded. "Okay. Das a good idea!" He patted Arizona's tummy gently. "Hello baby. I'm your big brother. I'm gonna show you everything and we're gonna play. But mommy said you're gonna be little for a long time and cry a lot and poop. But that's okay. I poop too. But I poop in da potty now. I'll show you how when you're big too!"

Arizona chuckled, and leaned back allowing the little one to talk to her tummy. "I bet the baby enjoys you talking to it. Are you going to protect the baby when he or she gets here?" Arizona asked.

Timothy nodded. "Cus I'm da big brother. I'm a big boy now. An I'm gonna love it and if wolves come I'm gonna say 'you can't go over there, Misser Wolf! Dat's my baby brother or sister!' And den I'd get some food from da kitchen and make him follow me."

"Oh, wow... You're going to be a very good big brother." Arizona nodded. "Very protective."

He beamed. "Cus I'm da best!"

Helen felt herself tearing up watching her little family. Her mind couldn't help but wander, flashing on Timothy, standing at the baby's crib reading and telling it stories. Her heart felt like it caught in her throat.

Arizona looked up at Helen. "You okay, sweetie?"

Helen nodded and dabbed at her eyes. "We just have such an amazing little boy," she smiled.

"We do..." Arizona kissed Timothy, and leaned towards Helen for one as well. " I love you both. So much."

Helen kissed back, running her fingers through Arizona's hair.

"Love mommies!" Timothy smiled. "An baby! And Mama! And Mr Squiggles!"

"Oh, can't forget Mr. Squiggles. Can we mommy?"

Helen smiled and shook her head. "Not ever. Is he still in Australia?"

Timothy nodded. "He's bringing me back a kangaroo! He was going to bring a koala but I remember what you read about them looking cuddly but being mean."

"Oh, wow." Arizona nodded, "why don't we go get a snack and talk about kangaroos with mommy?"

Arizona fussed with her dress in front of the mirror as she heard the hustle and bustle downstairs. "I look like a whale already." She sighed.

Helen shook her head. "Not even slightly." She came over and kissed Arizona deeply. "I have never wanted to make love to a whale and I soooo want to make love to you," she grinned.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Maybe I shouldn't wear this, I have some pants and a baggy blouse in the closet. It just isn't formal." She shrugged as she tucked a strand of hair behind Helen's ear.

"Honey, whatever will make you comfortable is perfect. I think you look stunning but you're not comfortable." she rested her hand on Arizona's tummy. "You're not a whale. That's our love right here," she caressed.

Arizona nodded, "okay..." She smiled, "I'll keep this on. You think it's pretty, and our guests are waiting."

Helen smiled and took Arizona's hand. "Shall we?"

"Of course." She smiled and followed Helen out of their bedroom. Even though she knew the guest list, it still overwhelmed her to see everyone dressed up and waiting for them downstairs.

Helen stopped them for a moment on the stairs. "Dear friends, if I could have your attention?" She squeezed Arizona's hand tenderly as everyone made their way. She smiled. "We want to first thank you all for coming this evening. Tonight has been three months in the making. We didn't want to wait to share our news but we also wanted to be sure everything was running smoothly." She looked to Arizona to be sure what she was saying was alright.

Arizona smiled, and squeezed Helen's hand. She nodded for her wife to go on.

"My beautiful wife has given me the most amazing gift I could have ever dreamed. Arizona is officially pregnant with our daughter." Tears of joy filled Helen's eyes again and a few spilled out.

Everyone below cheered and clapped. A few congratulations were tossed in as well, as Arizona's own eyes filled with tears. She nodded a silent 'Thank you.' To everyone, before they continued down the stairs.

April was the first to meet the two. "Oh my gosh! That is amazing!" She hugged both women. "I am so happy for you," she beamed. "You two are already such amazing moms. Is Timothy excited?"

"Thank you, April.." Arizona smiled, and hugged her in return. "He's very excited, he's said from the beginning that he's going to have a 'sisser'."

April grinned. "That is the cutest! And hey! We're pregnant together! We're like Belly Buddies!"

"I'm sure we'll both have stories to share!" Arizona grinned. "How are you feeling?"

April smiled. "Like a whale but Jackson insists I'm beautiful. You?"

"The same.." She chuckled.

"Well, you two are just adorable. I always thought so. I mean, I know Dr Torres is my boss and how things went down was -"

"April, it's fine," Helen smiled. "We've had that talk." She leaned in and hugged her friend. "I believe I will go attend to our guests." Helen smiled before letting Arizona's hand go.

Karev came wandering over. "So, that's why the super emo crap lately, Robbins? I just thought you were having really long bouts of PMS."

Jo elbowed her boyfriend. "Alex! God! What do I even see in you? Dr Robbins, it's wonderful to hear you're pregnant. Congratulations. How are you feeling?"

"Thanks Karev.." Arizona rolled her eyes and smiled, "and thank you, Jo. I'm doing fine right now. Just tired. The morning sickness has really remained just that... Always in the morning."

Jo nodded. "Ah, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure Dr Fisher takes great care of you?"

Arizona smiled and blushed, "she's wonderful, absolutely wonderful."

She smiled. "Really? A wonderful partner? I wonder what that's like," Jo shot a look to Alex.

"Hey! I'm pretty wonderful when I want to be," he groused. "So, does this mean you're gonna need more time off and stuff? Cus I've got PEDs down. I'm not all cheery like you, but I get the job done."

"I will at some point, yes Alex." She nodded, "I know you can handle it, Dr. Torres and I have complete faith in you."

The doctor nodded. "Sounds good. Hey, are those crab cakes?" His attention immediately falling to a waiter carrying a tray of food.

Jo rolled her eyes. "You think he'd never been anywhere nice before. Well, I should let you mingle, Dr Robbins. Congratulations again."

As she was coming back from checking on the kids, Helen was surprisingly stopped by Derek. "Dr Shepherd," she smiled. "I hope you and Meredith are having a nice time? Zola and Bailey are having a lot of fun in the Kids Zone."

"We are." He smiled, "I've lost Mer in the crowd. They're doing well in the kids area? That's good, I hope Zola was sharing. She's going through a phase." He shook his head.

It

"She seemed to be doing quite well," Helen nodded. "Marie had them all playing 'Duck, Duck, Goose.' And your lovely wife seems to be," Helen poked her head around. "Ah, with Arizona and Bailey," she pointed. "I realize I've said it before, but I truly do thank you so much for your part in taking care of me following my accident."

He smiled, spotting Meredith who looked deep in serious conversation with Bailey and Arizona. Bringing his attention back to Helen his smiled broadened, "it was really my pleasure to take care of you. I'm just happy you weren't injured worse than you actually were."

"True. It's somewhat horrifying to think back and know in an instant I could have been gone. But, in those moments, I just think of my family, and now my beautiful wife pregnant, and those moments melt away." Helen was glowing with her love for Arizona.

"Meredith has said how wonderful you two are together, and honestly it's refreshing to see you guys happy. I'm glad to see your memory back, as well. We all like you, Dr. Fisher... I miss you at the hospital." He flashed his own dimpled smile. "We all do."

Helen blushed. "Thank you. I miss everyone but have found the stability of private practice more where I need to be. Perhaps one day I'll come back when the kids are older. It's been amazing being able to focus on my family, though."

He nodded, "that's what Arizona and Callie have said, you're loving the hours. That's great! I'm sure Timothy is enjoying that quite a bit. He does love his mommies." He grinned, taking a drink from one of the waiters. "This is great." He motioned around the room, I suppose I owe Mer a party of sorts." He chuckled.

Helen nodded. "Well, she gave you two beautiful children and an family. That definitely deserves something." Helen saw Arizona waving her over. "If you'll excuse me? I'm being summoned." She smiled and walked over. "Yes, my love?"

"Well, first of all.." She kissed Helen softly, "and second, I haven't seen Callie." She frowned.

Helen kissed back gently and then looked around. "Oh dear. You're right. One second." She stepped away politely and dialed Callie's number.

"Hello? This is Callie." She answered quickly.

"Calliope, it's me. Is everything alright? We thought you'd be at tonight's dinner."

"I'm running behind, I had a late surgery and I'm hurrying. I'm sorry." She spoke, clothes rustling as she did so. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"It's okay, sweetie. We understand. Please don't rush. Dinner hasn't been served yet. Are you bringing a date?"

"I just got out of the shower, and yes. I'm bringing a date. Lana, remember her? She's... She should be here soon. I'll be right over."

"I recall. You two are quite an attractive couple. Again, take your time. I was just checking. We will see you both soon."

"Ha! Thank you, I'll see you then. Give Arizona a hug for me, and kisses to my little man."

Helen's smile resounded in her response. "Absolutely. See you then!" Helen hung up and came to Arizona. "Calliope had a late surgery but," she hugged her wife. "That is from her. She and Lana will be here soon."

"Oh. Well that was sweet of her." She smiled. "She and Lana... Pretty serious."

Helen nodded. "Seems like. Good for them," she wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist. "Everyone deserves the kind of happy we have. Are you having a nice time, sweetheart? Do you need to rest? Can I get you anything?"

"Sweetie... Shh.. I'm fine. I could really use a glass of water or some sprite if that's okay?" She asked. "Tonight is wonderful, everyone is being so sweet, and they seem to be enjoying too."

She kissed Arizona's cheek. "Absolutely. How about I surprise you?"

"That's perfect." She smiled, kissing Helen's cheek in return.

As Helen went off to get Arizona her beverage, Amelia came over. "Wow, Robbins. I'm jealous," she smiled. "I have never seen any spouse that attentive. Even Derek," she chuckled, motioning with her head to her brother. "You two really have me reconsidering men here."

Arizona chuckled, "She's... I don't deserve her most days." She shook her head, "she takes incredible care of me."

Amelia smiled. "You know, we could all try the whole Mormon Sister Wives thing," she grinned and winked.

"Are you wanting a proposal, Ami?" Arizona grinned.

The surgeon grinned. "Well tried it one way it hasn't worked. Why not?"

Helen came back with Arizona's sprite in a tumbler with ice and a slice of lime. "Here you go, darling. You must be Amelia," Helen smiled to the doctor and extended her hand. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Amelia, this is my lovely wife, Helen." Arizona smiled and kissed Helen's cheek. "Thank you, sweetie."

Amelia smiled and shook Helen's hand. "It's nice to meet you as well. You two make such a sickeningly sweet couple."

Helen chuckled. "Thank you. We've heard that before."

"I was just suggesting to Arizona a little Sister Wive's action."

Helen let out a laugh. "Well I guess in a way we sort of have that with Calliope even though her house is nearly up. She is right next door so all the kids can grow up together. I'm not sure if Arizona could bear to share me with anyone else," she winked to her wife.

"I'm very selfish with her, however..." She looked to Helen. "Amelia is very jealous of your attentiveness. I asked her if she was requesting a proposal." She grinned.

The surgeon shrugged. "As I said, I've tried it one way that hasn't worked. You two seem happy. Now, I don't know if I could get down with the lady parts action…"

Again Helen laughed. "I think we're all okay with that," she chuckled.

Arizona attempted to stifle her laughter, but couldn't, she looked at Helen. "Told you she's entertaining." She looked back to Amelia. "I'm so glad you were able to come tonight."

Amelia smiled. "As am I. But yes, do keep the offer in mind," she winked. "I mean I've done great with Bailey and Zola. They're still alive."

"That's comforting." Arizona a chuckled. "She's wonderful with my Peds kids." She looked back to Amelia, "the tiny humans are in love with Dr. Ami."

Ami leaned over to Helen but was loud enough for Arizona to hear. "I totally just sneak them candy and pump their IV's full of morphine so it's 'quiet time' a lot," she winked.

Helen chuckled. "Oh Amelia, you are a stitch!" Just as she looked over she spotted Callie and Lana walking in. "I apologize. Please excuse me?"

"Hey, sorry we're late." Callie nodded, and frowned. "You remember Lana." She motioned to her girlfriend.

Helen smiled and extended her hand. "Hello, yes. It's lovely to see you again, Lana. It's quite fine, sweetie. We're just happy you're here. I would have told Timothy but he's having a ball with all his little friends. Please, grab a drink and dinner will be served soon."

"Wonderful to see you as well, Helen." Lana smiled and shook Helen's hand. "Where is your wife? Callie said she's glowing more every day."

Callie nodded, "I'll go grab us a drink." She smiled, and kissed Helen's cheek. "Everything looks wonderful, the house is gorgeous."

"Thank you." She smiled to Callie. "Arizona is radiant," she showed Lana over. "Perhaps you and Calliope will consider little ones?" She grinned.

"Maybe? If she'd like that. I mean... We're pretty serious, I could see myself raising a family with her." Lana nodded.

Helen gave a smile. "Not to scare you off but you realize we're a package deal? For Timothy, we're all co-parenting our children together."

"She told me. It's different.. But I'm not against it." She smiled.

"It isn't that we'd interfere on however you wanted to raise your children of course." As they got to Arizona, Helen smiled. "Honey, this is Callie's girlfriend, Lana. Lana, my beautiful wife, Arizona."

Arizona watched as Lana extended her hand, but pulled her into a hug. "I'm a hugger." She grinned. "It's nice to see you here with us." She put her arm around Helen's waist, "we've met, just haven't had a chance to chat, right?"

Surprised, Lana hugged back and smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure to see you again. Callie is right, you are absolutely stunning pregnant," Lana nodded.

Helen laid her arms over Arizona's. "Lana and Calliope might consider having kids. Wouldn't they both look amazing pregnant?"

"They would." Arizona smiled, "Are you.. Okay with this?" She motioned between them all. "It's a little unorthodox, we know... But, it works."

Lana nodded. "It is unusual, but Timothy is such a smart, happy child. If that's all attributed to what you're doing, who is anyone to judge? You all live in separate homes. Sure, they're close but you share a child. Why limit the amount of love in a childs life?"

Arizona nodded, "most people agree with what you just said. We've been met with mostly support by everyone. As long as we're all happy and our kids are healthy and happy too, right?"

Lana nodded. "Precisely."

Getting a nod from the chef, Helen smiled and announced. "Dinner is served. Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats."

Arizona followed Helen to their seats and made herself as comfortable as she could. She took her wife's hand and squeezed. "I love you."

Helen smiled. "I love you," she drew Arizona's hand to her lips and kissed the back of her fingers.

Callie looked at Lana and smiled. "They weren't trying to convince you to have me knock you up, were they?"

Blushing, Lana nodded. "Yeah... They sort of were. Well, I mean, they were asking if I'd have kids with you, and if I could handle this situation."

Callie wrinkled her nose. "I'm sorry. Helen tends to uh, cross boundaries, you could say. I know they see me happier than I've been in a long time, but please don't feel rushed into anything on their account."

"I'm not, I promise. You and I... Are moving at a good pace, in my personal opinion."

Callie nodded. "We are. And I...really, really like you. And it melts me every time seeing how you are with Timothy. I can't help but wonder how you'd be with an infant. Well, I guess if we watch Helen and Arizona's little one, we'll know soon enough," she smiled.

"I really like you too." She smiled, "I can handle this, setup so to speak. You're all happy, and Timothy seems happy and content. I'll be happy to watch their little one with you, you're amazing with Timothy."

Callie took Lana's hand. "What do you think about...moving in with me?"

Tears began to fill Lana's eyes as she smiled and nodded, "I'd... I'd love to. Yes!"

Helen leaned over and whispered to Arizona, "Callie just asked Lana to move in and she said yes." She kissed Arizona's neck before sitting upright.

"How do you know that? I just heard a 'Yes!'" She looked at Helen. "Do you have like... Bionic hearing or something?" She narrowed her eyes playfully at her wife.

Helen chuckled. "No. Body language. And you recall, I read lips," she winked.

"I remember. That came in handy a few times." Arizona grinned.

"Are you meaning that time we couldn't talk but you were mouthing dirty things to me?" She grinned.

"That was one instance." She nodded.

She kissed Arizona's cheek. "True. There have been other times too."

"Dinner is wonderful, by the way." Arizona whispered. "I was worried the peanut wouldn't let me enjoy... But, she's calm." Arizona grinned.

Helen grinned. "We had a little talk when you fell asleep last night and I asked her to behave tonight. She did well."

"That's my baby girl.." Arizona nodded, placing her hand on her tummy.

Helen put her hand atop Arizona's. "Yep. All yours," she kissed her.


	24. Chapter 24

Helen was happily busy in the kitchen fixing breakfast for her very asleep wife. Everything had to be perfect. The past few months had been a very unexpected roller coaster for her. She had learned to chalk a lot up to pregnancy hormones but some of it did start to sting. Timothy was staying with Calliope so hopefully the morning would go smoothly for herself and Arizona.

Arizona woke up to an empty bed. She sighed and rolled over, trying to maneuver herself to the edge. Six months in, and she felt huge, but knew there was more to come. She looked out the window, as she sat on the edge of the bed. The night before, she'd popped off some sarcastic comment, she knew she was out of line, but Helen seemed to brush it off and blame the hormones. 'Today will be different...' She told herself.

Once it was ready, Helen put the plates on a tray, making sure to grab milk and oj for her loves. She knocked gently on the open door. "Breakfast is ready," she smiled as she made her way inside. "How are you feeling today?"

Arizona turned and looked, "I'm... Okay." She nodded, "I was heading your way, well towards the kitchen." She smiled.

Helen kissed Arizona's cheek. "I wanted to treat you, if that's okay? I mean we can certainly go to the kitchen if you'd rather."

"No, it's fine. I don't deserved to be treated." She shook her head. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Helen looked confused. "What about yesterday?"

"Me and my smart mouth." She frowned as she turned in the bed, scooting back against the headboard.

When settled, Helen gently set the tray on the bed. "Honey, it's fine. Between the hormones and the weather being so warm, I'm sure it just wasn't a good day for you. I understand that," she nodded. "If little Miss isn't playing up too much, I fixed you waffles with a mixed berry compote and some scrambled eggs. There's also some ham if you feel like you can eat some. Can I get you anything else, honey? Oh! Your pills." She smiled and quickly went and grabbed Arizona's prenatal meds and a bottle of water. "Sorry about that."

"That sounds wonderful." She nodded, "hopefully she'll let me enjoy it?"

Helen nodded and bent, talking to their daughter. "Hello little love. I need you to be very good and let mommy have breakfast today, okay? You both need the nutrients and it's oh so good for you! So you'll be gentle and let mommy eat, right?" She put her hand to Arizona's tummy.

"Mmm..." Arizona flinched slightly. "She's kicking," she moved Helen's hand to a different spot.

Helen smiled and kissed it. "Aw, is someone excited for waffles? I know we're both very excited to meet you soon, sweet one but you're not done getting ready. You're still growing and forming. But once you're here? You have got so many people who love you and are going to protect you. And you have the best big brother waiting for you."

"She does." Arizona nodded, "I know this sounds ungrateful, but I am miserable. She's wreaking havoc on my back," she frowned as she began to eat.

"Honey, you're not ungrateful. Being pregnant is hard. You're constantly hotter than everyone else because your body is carrying the heat of two. Your center of gravity is completely distorted. Things start to hurt you didn't even know existed. And then you get to push a little person out of a hole that seems far too small to do so."

"I.. I know. I know all the shit that happens during pregnancy. It doesn't feel miraculous right now, it feels fucking uncomfortable. I feel like I'm swollen all over, and I'm not pretty. And you've been so attentive... I.. Dammit." She shook her head.

"You're gorgeous to me, if that means anything." Helen bit her lip, unsure what else to say or do in the situation.

"Stop it! No I'm not. You're just saying that. You're all sunshine and rainbows... And you never acted like this during your pregnancy. It was practically perfect!" She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, she was pissed and emotional, unable to understand her emotions.

The words stung but she didn't know what else to do. Helen reached out and held Arizona gently. "I'm sorry. I-I'll stop," she forced herself not to cry. She had to be there for her wife and daughter. They were all that mattered right then.

"I'm sorry... I'm a horrible wife." She leaned into Helen, her cries a little more evident. "I just... I can't handle all the positivity."

"You're not horrible. I-I am. I'm sorry." She rubbed Arizona's back gently. "Just take some deep breaths. It's okay, honey. I'll change, I promise."

"You don't have to... Don't change. I will." She took a deep breath, "it's not okay..."

She kissed Arizona's forehead softly. "It is okay. And if I'm not helping I'll change, honey. I love you and I love our daughter. I-I don't want to upset you."

"Today was going to be better. I wasn't going to hurt your feelings. I... I'm just going to stay in bed today." She turned her head and looked up at Helen.

Helen swallowed. "If that's what you want. I had a nice day planned in terms of going and buying the rest of the furniture for her room but we can do that another time. I can finish narrowing down the decorator and painter?"

"Elizabeth Brooke." Arizona spoke suddenly.

Helen looked confused again. "Huh?"

"Elizabeth Brooke. That's her name."

Tears began to brim and then gently fall. "A-are you sure? It's beautiful. You're certain that's what you want, honey?"

"I'm positive." She nodded, "she's a piece of you and me, she needs a name that's strong, and means something."

She wrapped her arms around Arizona, tears still falling. "You are...so good to me. I love you so much I can't even," she paused, her breath hitching in her throat. "I can't even think of my life without you."

"I love you too." Arizona spoke softly, "your life would probably be more peaceful without me." She nodded, "I... This is our firstborn, together. I love Timothy as my own, I always will... But this," she pointed to her tummy, "this is you and I."

She kissed Arizona softly. "My life would be miserable without you. You're not have a great time right now. I understand. Being pregnant isn't comfortable. It's not some blissful, easy thing like television shows. But you're getting through it and I...I owe you everything for doing that." She scooted down and smiled as she lifted Arizona's shirt over her tummy. "Well sweetheart, Mommy picked your name. Elizabeth Brooke. What do you think? I think you have an amazing mommy," she kissed Arizona's tummy.

As Helen spoke, Elizabeth kicked. Arizona winced as she felt her baby girl move inside of her. "Oh my god, she's doing flips."

Helen smiled and nuzzled the tummy. "Is someone excited she has a name? It's such a good name. Are you sure you don't want it Brooke Elizabeth, sweetheart?" She looked at Arizona and caressed her tummy.

"No..." She shook her head, "Elizabeth Brooke. I'm carrying your egg. She's... She's my Ellie." She smiled, happy tears filling her eyes.

Helen nodded and kissed Arizona. "Whatever you want, my darling. I hope she's as happy and full of life as you are."

"Thank you for breakfast." Arizona nodded.

"Nothing to thank me for, darling. I will go clean that up if you want to just relax? Or did you want to go furniture shopping? Whatever you'd like, it's your day."

"We could shop. Shopping might be nice." Arizona smiled.

Helen gathered the dishes and nodded. "Alright. You get ready while I clean up?"

"I can do that." She smiled.

She kissed Arizona once more before heading back to the kitchen. Unable to contain her excitement, she texted her mother and Callie. _**Arizona wants to name our daughter Elizabeth Brooke! Our little girl has a name! **_

_**That's wonderful! I'm telling Timothy that his 'sisser' has a name. **_

_**LOL thank you. Also, we have to finalize things for the shower!**_

_**Just say when! Timothy says he just wants to call her Peanut. We'll be home around 6ish, would you like for me to pick up dinner? Lana is working late. **_

_**That would be lovely, thanks. We will see you then! And I will have to look at my schedule. I want it to be a surprise so we have to get together when Arizona won't know ;) **_

_**Okay, well... We'll figure it out. Promise. :) **_

Just as she was drying her hands Helen thought of all the amazing moments over the past year. Life felt perfect and soon, it was only going to get better. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" She called out to Arizona.

Arizona waddled down the stairs. "I'm ready. And I'm waddling. Dammit." She sighed, "where all are we going? Exactly?"

Helen went over and wrapped her arms around Arizona gently. "Where would you like to go? There's that upscale boutique in South Seattle. Or there's the mall?"

"Could we go to the mall? I want a frozen yogurt." She grinned.

Helen chuckled. "Anything for you, sweetheart." She grabbed their purses. "How about I drive? You just relax and look gorgeous."

"I'll try to relax. The looking gorgeous? I'm not sure of."

Helen shot a glance as she opened Arizona's door. "Honey, stop please? You're gorgeous, okay? Would it be proof if I don't know, someone else said it?"

"No... You saying it is plenty." She nodded, "I'm just very...I don't know. Self conscious?"

"I understand, honey. But trust me, you're carrying our child in there. I don't know if I have ever seen you more beautiful in my life." She kissed Arizona softly as she held the door open.

"Okay..." Arizona leaned into the kiss before heading into their car.

Helen got in the driver side and started the engine. "Is there anything else I can get my Queen or are you doing okay for the moment?"

"I'm not your queen... Sweetie." Arizona rolled her eyes. "I'm just your pregnant wife."

Helen shook her head. "You are carrying our child. There is nothing more sacred to me. No higher gift I could ever get."

"Whatever you say, my love." She grabbed Helen's hand and kissed her fingers. She leaned back in her seat and attempted to settle comfortably.

She drove at a steady pace to Hillside Mall. "Oh, they have that Family Parking. We don't have Timothy with us. Is it still accurate to use that space?"

"Most places yes, usually that means pregnant women too. But, don't worry about it. There's one over there." She motioned. "I don't want to come out to a ticket. You know? I can walk, I'm pregnant, I'm still able to walk." She smiled.

Helen nodded and parked in the spot Arizona selected. "Okay sweetheart. Whatever you'd like." She got out and opened Arizona's door for her.

Taking Helen's hand they walked towards the entrance. "I really am sorry for last night, and earlier." She nodded. "I know I hurt your feelings."

She squeezed Arizona's hand as they walked. "Thank you." As they made their way, Helen noticed several people checking Arizona out. "By the by, I am not the only one to find you sexy," she kissed her wife's cheek.

"No they're not." Arizona blushed and shook her head.

She bit back a sigh and kept walking. Any attempt to compliment Arizona felt fruitless. "So, yogurt first or furniture?"

"Furniture?" She asked, noticing Helen's expression.

She nodded. "Sounds good." They made their way to a nursery store. A woman about their age came over, long, unruly black curls. "Hello and welcome to Stockman's. I'm Angie. How can I help you today?" The voice was slightly gruff and smoky.

"Hi... We're looking for um... A crib, and a nursery set. And I... I read about this rocker that's built for two, do you all have those?" Arizona asked, squeezing Helen's hand.

The woman smiled and nodded. "We do," she motioned and started heading in that area. "We also have some lovely oversized couples chairs if you'd prefer that. Or one of each? Do you have a color scheme or pattern?"

Helen watched Arizona and could tell right away her wife was rather smitten with the associate. She smiled gently. "We are expecting a girl but we're going with neutral pastels. We don't believe in gender stereotyping."

Angie nodded. "Excellent choice. Sadly, my husband wasn't that modern with our little ones so, he had to go," she grinned. "As you see, here are some floor models and I have catalogs with various designs and options you can choose from."

Arizona looked at Helen. "What do you think? I sort of like that light green one over there." She looked back to Angie, "I really like the plush ones, and I want us to be able to curl up with our little family. Are those easy to clean?"

Helen nodded. "That's nice."

"They are. They have covers that are durable and _attractive_." As she said the word 'attractive' Helen watched the woman's eyes rove over Arizona.

"What do you think?" Arizona looked at Helen. "This is your baby too." She smiled.

"If you like it, we'll get it."

Angie smiled. "Wonderful. And here," she moved further. "Are the double rockers. Again, I do have more in a catalog if you like the concept but not these styles."

She couldn't help but note how close the woman was standing next to Arizona but Helen said nothing.

Arizona turned, leaning into Helen, as she noticed the proxemity of Angie to her. "Do you think we could get a rocker too?" She asked, "is that too much? Will it feel cluttered?"

Helen kissed Arizona's cheek. "Honey, that room is incredibly spacious. Or we can put one in Timothy's playroom. If you want it, we'll get it. Simple as that," she smiled.

"We'll take both of them, in the green, please?" Arizona nodded to Angie.

She smiled. "Excellent choice." Helen's cell phone rang, she frowned.

"I am sorry sweetheart, it's a patient. I'll be right back. You keep looking for a set you like, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and kissed Helen's cheek before she walked away. She looked back to Angie. "Can I trouble you to help me find a crib set?" She smiled.

Helen was very out of earshot. "Believe me, helping you would be far from trouble," the assistant said with a smirk. She placed her hand on Arizona's arm as she walked her to another section of the store. "Is this your first baby?"

"Personally? For me. Yes. We have a little boy from her first marriage." She smiled, looking over the displays.

Angie nodded. "Well, you are absolutely stunning pregnant. Your wife must be all over you," again the woman made no attempt to hide her looking over Arizona's form.

"I... Um..." She blushed, "thank you, my wife keeps telling me I am. I just don't see it, but thank you."

"You very much are, trust me. If you weren't married I'd definitely give you my number," she winked as they arrived at the sets section. "So, here are again, just some sets we carry on hand. We can order anything, however, and have it shipped."

"I want something classy, and to match the wood on the chair? I like that one over there, the cherry? Is there a full nursery set to go with it?" She nodded, and attempted to rid her cheeks of the blush that crept into them. "I'm very happy, Angie... But I'm flattered you'd think that of me. Thank you." She smiled.

She smiled. "Can't blame a girl for trying. And yes, we can get that entire set in the cherry wood. Also, it's a 'Grow With Me' line so the crib can convert to a bed frame as your baby ages. Very smart choice."

"Helen will love that. I believe Timothy's is the same type. I'm not certain. I'd like that set in the Cherry finish, please." She nodded and smiled.

Angie made a mental note. "Anything else I could show you or do for you?"

She glanced around and still found no sign of Helen. "Bedding? Or where I could find the really cute stuff?" She smiled.

Helen came walking back as they were moving toward the bedding section. "I'm so sorry about that, honey. Crisis averted," she smiled. "Did you find something you liked?"

"It's okay." Arizona smiled, I found a crib and a matching nursery set. It all matches the chair. And now? Just browsing through bedding." She grasped Helen's hand. "Angie said the set I chose is a 'grow with me' set. It converts, for when she gets older."

She took Arizona's hand and kissed the back of her knuckles. "Wonderful, sweetheart. I'm sure it will all look lovely." They looked at various blankets and mattresses. "Oh! We have to get," Helen grabbed a few blanket sets. One had patchwork elephants, another had sea creatures and the last said 'Baby Sister.' "This is going to be from Timothy," she beamed.

"Of course." Arizona grinned. "I love it!"

They kept looking around the shop. Picking up little items here and there, before they finished up, they arranged delivery of all the furniture with Angie, settling on a date a few weeks away, seeing as a couple of the items were special order.

"Ready for that frozen yogurt, sweetie?" Helen asked as she put her card away after paying.

"I know I said I wanted it.. But, could we maybe forgo it and head home?" She frowned.

Helen nodded. "Certainly, honey. Everything okay?"

"I'm just tired, and honestly a little queasy. I thought maybe I was just a little hot earlier, but it continued. I'll just grab a nap and be fine." She shrugged.

"Okay sweetheart." They got to the car and Helen opened Arizona's door before setting the bags in the trunk. They drove at a gentle pace so as not to jostle Arizona too much. "Do you want me to stop anywhere else for anything before we're home?"

"I can't think of anything. We have sprite or something of the like at home, don't we? Other than that? Nothing I can think of." She shook her head, before leaning back and closing her eyes.

"We do. And ginger ale, just in case." Before long Helen was pulling into their drive. She leaned over and kissed Arizona's cheek gently. "Sweetheart, we're home." She went around and opened Arizona's door before grabbing the bags.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She frowned as Helen helped her out.

"Why? Honey, you need your rest. Besides, you weren't driving," she grinned. "There was nothing for you to do. Let's get you two inside and relaxing." She shut the trunk and opened the door when they got to it. "You go put on your comfy pj's and I'll get you that glass of sprite, okay?"

"Okay..." She nodded, heading up the stairs. She grabbed her pajamas and changed, then climbing into bed. Within the past month, she had noticed fatigue had been her worst enemy.

Helen came in with an iced glass of sprite and set it on the nightstand on a coaster. "Here you go, sweetheart." She bent down and kissed Arizona softly. "I am going to do some work, okay?"

"Okay." Arizona nodded, returning Helen's kiss. "Don't work very hard?" She smiled sleepily, "I'll try to be up in a little while, thank you for taking care of me. You're too good."

Helen smiled and kissed Arizona's tummy. "Thank you for carrying our baby," she winked. "That is better than anything. You two rest and I promise not to work too hard."

"Ellie just did a flip, again." She grinned as she watched Helen leave the room. She sighed and settled against her pillows, repositioning so that she was comfortable. She settled into a deep sleep, her hand resting protectively over her tummy.

Helen turned and blew a kiss to her loves. "Tell her mama said to settle so mommy can rest," she winked and headed to her office.

_**Arizona is taking a nap. Shall we get together to discuss her shower further? **_

_**Yes! I'll be right there, is that okay?**_

_**That's perfect. See you soon! Tell little man he has to be quiet, Mama Z is sleeping.**_

_**He's rubbing his eyes and sleepy, he might nap for us. :) **_

_**Yay! I'll get his bed ready :) Just let yourselves in.**_

Before long, Callie and Timothy came through the door, and even though he'd been warned, Timothy was as vocal as usual. "Mommy! I sleepy now!" He called out.

Helen came and picked their son up. "Shh, sweetheart. Mama Z and your sister are napping. We have to use our quiet voice." She rubbed his back as she carried him to his room. She sat on his bed after laying him down and kept rubbing his back. "Are you going to get a nap for mommy?"

He nodded and whispered, "I sorry, mommy... Mama Z and peanut okay? Just sleepy?"

Callie stood in the doorway, and attempted to stifle a chuckle. "Sweetie, I told you, sissy's name is Elizabeth."

He frowned at Callie and crossed his arms, "Idgybeth? Thass a big word, Mama."

"Elizabeth, sweetie..." Callie tried to correct him, quietly.

Helen watched the scene and had to stop herself from letting out a gentle laugh.

"Idgybeth!" He tried again, "I can't say it, mama. I call her peanut."

"How about Idgy?" Helen asked. "Would that work?"

Timothy nodded, "Idgy... Idgy. Idgy. Idgy.." He repeated. "I can say that mommy. I love my Idgy." He grinned and leaned back against the pillow on his bed.

Helen smiled and kissed his cheek. "And she is going to love you to pieces," Helen cooed.

"Good!" He grinned, and then yawned.

Callie stepped into the room, and leaned over pressing a kiss to his cheeks. "Have a good nap, sleep well, and then we'll have dinner, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled, "love you mama."

"Love you too, sweet boy." She smiled and motioned to Helen she'd be in the living room.

Helen gave one final kiss. "Sweet dreams, darling. I love you so much." She smiled and followed Callie out. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"May I have a cup of coffee? Or Tea. Either one. I know Arizona isn't doing the coffee thing right now," Callie followed Helen as they walked towards the kitchen.

"We're not but we do have coffee on hand for guests," she smiled as she started the press. "Your usual?"

"Please?" Callie smiled, sweetly. "I grabbed my iPad and tried to consolidate all the notes we've made about the shower. She still has no idea?"

She started the press and nodded. "Not a clue. You two did such an amazing job with mine, I owe her something equally as good if not better."

"Good. Nice to know we're that good" Callie nodded, and grinned. "How's she been feeling lately? She's napping a lot at work, I've even cut back her hours some as a courtesy." To many, Callie asking all kinds of questions would be odd, or nosey. But in the past months, she truly had come to care for the woman who married her ex wife.

Helen nodded. "It's taking a lot out of her. She's been a real trooper though," she smiled. She didn't see a need to discuss Arizona's snippy moments with Callie. "So, what thoughts have you had?"

"She's tough... That's for sure." Callie nodded, as she turned on her iPad. "Well, I liked your idea of the cake. And the whole food set up. You're like the queen of parties, I'm not sure how what she and I put together could hold a candle to anything you've had a hand in planning."

Helen blushed. "Well, it's a passion. I've been thinking of doing a side business, just for fun you know?"

"You should, you're wonderful at it." She smiled. "So, what are _your_ thoughts on what we have so far?"

"I think everything is perfect. We just need to finalize the venue. With the number of people coming and given the weather, we could host here? Perhaps a pool party theme? The weather has been so hot lately. And then have the air conditioner going in the pool house?"

"I've heard her complain that she feels huge, that's the only thing." Callie shrugged, "perhaps the pool house would work though, it's fairly open, and with the air on... It would be plenty cool in there."

Helen nodded. "Well, she got checked out and I'm sure hit on by a very sexy sales rep today. And I know it wasn't just so we'd buy anything. I'm pretty certain she'd have attempted to fuck Arizona right there had I not been around. So I am hoping her esteem starts to turn around. I mean it is a month away. I recall my sex drive taking a huge upswing month seven."

"Here's to hoping?" Callie chuckled and nodded, "as for the sales associate. I tend to forget that there are people out there with a bigger mouth than me."

Helen chuckled. "Well if her eyes said anything, it was that Arizona was very much naked the entire time we were shopping."

"_Oh god, yes, there Calliope! Right there. Oooh god don't stop!" Helen was eagerly and hungrily riding her ex wife's face as she tangled her fingers through raven tresses. "God yes. I've missed you…" _

_Arizona could hear Helen's moans, and gasps as it sounded like she was in the throes of a sexual encounter. She moved to get up, finding it hard to maneuver in her current state. "He-Helen?" She asked aloud, as she walked down the hallway. _

_Unable to hear anything, Helen kept going and Callie seemed to have no signs of stopping either. She'd moved slightly, fingers thrusting deep inside Helen as her mouth was latched firmly to her stiff clit. "OOOOH FUCKKK YESSSSSSSSSSSS Calliope...you're the best...the best," she cried as her orgasm hit._

_"HELEN?! What the?!..." Arizona looked on in horror. _

_The women stopped and scrambled to cover themselves. "A-Arizona! I- You weren't supposed to be home." That was all Helen could think to say for the moment._

_Callie had a triumphant smirk on her face as she drew her tongue around her lips, licking Helen's juices from herself. _

_"I... You... I was asleep in the next room." She stammered. "Why? Just... Why?" _

"_You haven't touched me in months. You won't let me touch you. You keep insisting you're 'fat' or 'a whale' and...I have needs, Arizona. I feel like you don't want me anymore. It just sort of happened. I didn't plan it, I'm sorry." _

"_I did," Callie smiled._

_"I'm... I'm pregnant. I am carrying our baby!" She looked at Helen. "I..I don't deserve this." She felt herself begin to shake as she clenched her fists. "Callie... Get the hell away from my wife!" She glared. _

"_And I deserved a lot more when I was pregnant with Timothy. I've waited on you hand and foot and taken your barbs and abuse with grace. We don't always get what we deserve." _

_Callie looked at Arizona and shrugged. "She knows where to find me. And it doesn't sound like she'll be 'yours' for very long, Blondie. Thanks," she winked, just wrapping the blanket around herself as she went to leave. _

"No!" Arizona tossed in the bed, she sat up, struggling to do so, as she realized Helen wasn't in bed with her. "Helen?! HELEN?!" Her voice loud and frantic.

Hearing the screams Helen rushed to the bedroom. "Honey, what's wrong?" Panic written all over her face. In no time the screaming set Timothy off crying. "Oh god, hold on." She rushed to get their son and came running back. "Sweetheart did you have a pain? Is it the baby? What's wrong?"

"Where the hell were you?!" Arizona yelled, sobs wracking her body.

"I-I was in the kitchen. I was right here the whole time. Calliope brought Timothy home. She's just gone out to get dinner." She stood still, unsure if she should hug Arizona in her current state or not. This level of terror was foreign to her.

"You... You were with Callie?! You're with Callie a lot.." She glared. "Is it because I'm such a crybaby? Because I don't take care of your needs like I should? Huh?!"

"Are…" she paused. The words seemed to ricochet off every cavern in her mind as the implications hit her. "Are you suggesting I'm cheating on you?" Her face washed over with a mix of pain and sorrow.

"You wait on me hand and foot. You have needs too. I'm not.. I'm not giving you what you need." Arizona leaned forward, her face in her hands.

Helen had soothed their son enough she set him down to go to his playroom for a bit. She sat next to Arizona on the bed. "Honey, you're pregnant. We're both going into this later in life. The less stress you have during pregnancy, the better chances for a healthy, full-term labor. I-I can't begin to…" her heart breaking. "I'd never cheat on you. Yes, we had that heated kiss when Calliope and I were married and things almost went there but I-I'm not a cheater." Helen couldn't stop her voice from cracking with the pain.

"I... I walked in on you and Callie. You screaming her name... You didn't care, she didn't either. I..." She continued crying as she buried her face against Helen's shoulder. "You've been seeing a lot of Callie lately. More than usual... I'm sorry. I've just noticed, I've heard you two talking with hushed voices, or secret messages. I... I trust you, I just wonder if I've lost you forever."

Though she didn't want them to, the tears began to fall. "It was supposed to be a surprise but we were trying to plan your baby shower. I can forgive a lot of things but," she shook her head. "I don't know how long it will take me to forgive this implication. I-I've always been honest with you. I respect you too much to cheat. I thought you understood that. I should go check on Timothy," Helen stood and made her way out of the room, unable to trust her words if she stayed. Instead of going to their son, she made her way to a guest room for a moment, slumping against the back of the door and shaking.

Arizona sat shocked as Helen left the room. Tears continued to fall freely, as she felt unable to move. She wrapped her arms around her protruding belly, as the stress and emotions seemed to wake her daughter, she felt Elizabeth kick, then another time a little harder. "Please stop... Stop kicking mommy so hard." She whispered, as she moved towards the edge of the bed. She maneuvered to stand as she headed towards the door, her arm still draped over her tummy. "Ellie... Stop. That hurts." She winced, walking by the playroom and not seeing Helen, she knew she'd be locked in a guest room. She found the door, locked and muffled sobs heard from outside. She slid down the door and leaned against it, listening to her wife. Her own tears became worse than before. Between the pain of her daughter's kicks, and the pain in her heart from what she'd implied, she ached. "I'm sorry..." She said quietly.

She'd tucked her knees under her chin and held herself as she cried. It was something she hadn't had to do in a long time but as a child growing up devoid of a lot of tactile love, Helen had to learn to do this for herself at quite a young age. 'How could she even think that? I know it was just a dream but to think so little of me...' Words so soft she wasn't even sure they were real startled her slightly. 'You're just imagining things, Fisher. You're a screw up. Nothing new there.'

Arizona leaned against the door, attempting to make herself comfortable in her current position. "I'm so sorry I implied..." She began quietly, "I trust you, you deserve so much better than me, if I'm dumb enough to think so terribly of you, I don't deserve you. I'm sorry..."

She wiped her eyes and face, knowing she looked horrible but didn't have time to let the puffiness tumblers in the lock turned as she unlocked the door. "Can you lean forward?" Helen had a sense Arizona was leaning against the door as well.

"Uh huh..." Arizona nodded, knowing Helen wouldn't see her, just happened to be a habit. "There..." she leaned forward, arms still protectively around her abdomen.

She gently pulled the door toward herself since it opened inward and quickly bent down. She hooked her arms under Arizona's and helped her stand. "I love you, dammit. When are you going to realize it's always been you? I let you go before because I-I knew you couldn't do the distance. I didn't want to. No part of me ever wanted to let you go! Why would I risk what I have, ever?"

Arizona was a little surprised when Helen picked her up. "I... I love you too. It was a dream and I... I'm sorry. It just seemed so real. I woke up and you weren't there. I... I panicked." She leaned into her wife's embrace.

She held tightly and kissed Arizona's neck as her arms wrapped over their daughter. "It's always been you. Even when I was with Calliope she knew there was a part of me she'd never have. I feel badly for it looking back but I can't change that."

"Okay...okay." She nodded, burying her face against Helen's neck. "I'm sorry. I know you love me, I'm just a mess, I'm... A wreck. I'm sorry."

"Shhh. You're mine. That's all that matters."


	25. Chapter 25

Karev's idea of bringing kids again from Africa was a success but it did leave a lot in terms of needing extra staff to assist. Callie had called around and found Chicago General could spare their top Craniofacial Surgeon. Actually, after hearing the woman would be working closely with Arizona, she hopped on the job and practically volunteered.

She was standing at the coffee cart in the lobby looking over her calendar on her iPhone while glancing over Arizona's backside from time to time. She smiled to herself knowing the surgeon had no idea she was being looked over.

"Chai tea decaf latte?"

"That's mine, thank you." Arizona stepped closer to the cart, "may I also get a blueberry muffin as well?" She asked the girl behind the counter, as she handed her drink to her.

She waited until Arizona took a sip and smiled. "Actually, that was mine," Lauren extended a hand. "I'm Doctor Lauren Boswell, Craniofacial surgeon."

Arizona looked at her cup, and back to the woman in front of her. "I am so sorry. I'm so scatterbrained, I...pregnancy brain." She smiled sheepishly and shrugged, as the barista placed another cup on the counter, rattling off what was to be Arizona's order.

She shook Arizona's hand softly. "Well, you look radiant. And I only waited a moment more. Quite worth the wait to speak to someone as renowned as yourself, Dr Robbins." She reached for the other cup.

"Again.. I'm sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Boswell." She nodded and smiled once more. "I believe we'll be working together? According to Dr. Torres." She nodded.

Lauren nodded. "The pleasure is all mine and we shall. I really look forward to speaking later to discuss the cases."

"I'll be doing rounds in about 15 minutes if you'd like to join. I was just heading to my office to enjoy a quick muffin for breakfast." She smiled, and rubbed her hand over her belly. "I've found if I snack, Ellie doesn't kick so much at inopportune moments." She nodded.

Lauren smiled. "I'd love to," she followed in step with Arizona.

As they walked, Arizona concentrated on the conversation, rather than the slight kicking in her abdomen. "So, how are you liking Seattle?" She asked, stepping into the elevator.

Noticing the slight wincing, Lauren made a mental note to make a slight play later. "It's lovely. My ex owns a timeshare out this way actually so I've been a few times. Honestly, I'm very excited to be doing this. Chief Torres tells me this is the second time you're hosting African children? This must be very rewarding for you all."

"It's a wonderful program." Arizona nodded, pushing the button for the 5th floor. "Very rewarding. I really enjoy helping these children, we change their lives." She smiled.

"And Dr Karev is your mentee?"

"He is." She nodded. "I'm pretty proud of him."

She smiled. "Wow, that's great. I'll have to meet him sometime. How are you and your little one doing?"

"We'll see him later on. I have a surgery I assigned to him, that he might ask you to consult on. He's kind of star struck to have a specialist in to help us out." She grinned, and took a sip of her latte. "We're good... She's growing, and active." She nodded, "my wife has been very supportive through this roller coaster."

"That is wonderful," Lauren smiled. "And how long have you two been together?"

"Um... Well, we dated heavily in college, and we've been married now for.." Arizona thought for a moment, "a little under a year. She's my best friend." She nodded happily.

"That's sweet," Lauren faked a happy smile. "Did something happen between college and marriage?"

"Life?" Arizona spoke almost sadly, "it's a long story, but we broke up, remained friends, and through a lot of things... Ended up here." She nodded, trying not to say too much.

Lauren smiled. "Well, that's good. You know, you look like you're in a lot of pain. Do you mind if I try something?"

As the elevator dinged, Arizona motioned Lauren towards her office. "Sure, what are you trying, exactly?" She asked, unlocking the door and allowing Lauren inside as well, before shutting the door behind them.

She smiled. "It's a relaxation technique. Would you lay back on your couch?" She motioned.

"O-okay..." She nodded, taking a seat and lying back. "Like this?"

Lauren nodded and came over. "I don't want to overstep but may I touch your abdomen?"

"If it will calm her down, yes..." Arizona smiled, "usually, my wife, Helen can just talk to her and calm her down. It's been... Difficult while I'm working, to keep her calm." Arizona rambled nervously.

Lauren smiled softly. "Just close your eyes and picture the most wonderful place you can. A beach? Your house, wherever, okay?"

"Okay." Arizona closed her eyes, and began to imagine lying curled up close with Helen. A beach view outside of the window. "The image is nice." She sighed.

"Good," Lauren softly cooed before gently placing her hands on Arizona's tummy over her clothes. "Just keep that image in mind. What are you seeing?" She massaged gently.

"I'm in a pristine bedroom, lots of white. My wife and I are watching the waves crash outside on the beach. It looks like something out of a movie." Arizona smiled, her eyes still closed. "Big flowy white curtains, and a cool breeze blowing."

"Lovely. Smell that sea air wafting in gently?" She kept rubbing. "And light kisses on your face?"

"I do. This is very relaxing." She sighed.

"And the breeze is just dancing around you. It feels so lovely, doesn't it?"

"Ummhmm. Feels very nice. She's calm... She's calming down." She smiled, her eyes still closed.

Lauren gently stopped and sat back on her haunches. "Good. Slowly open your eyes?"

Arizona's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled sleepily at Lauren, she moved to sit up, leaning against the armrest of the couch. "Thank you." She nodded.

Dr Boswell smiled. "Nothing to thank me for. I'm happy to help. Ready to dig into that muffin now?"

"Right... My quick breakfast." She nodded, blushing. "Where'd you learn that technique?" She asked, grabbing her drink and muffin, settling back into a comfortable spot.

The surgeon shrugged. "Watching people mostly. I have come to find if mommy is stressed, baby is going to be stressed. So, it's more relaxing you and baby will follow."

"I see." She nodded, taking a bite and offering some of it to Lauren as well. "Have dealt with a lot of pregnant women? You seemed to know what you were doing."

She smiled and waved. "You two need it. I haven't, actually. Just..intuition, I guess?"

"Well, you'll make a wonderful wife and mother someday." Arizona smiled sincerely.

Lauren smiled. "Maybe. I'm not sure that's where life is taking me…"

"Why not? You're successful and amazing at what you do. I've heard wonderful things about you."

She smiled. "I'm not sure I'm a one woman woman, if that makes sense."

"It makes sense, and I understand... More than you'd know." Arizona smiled, "you'll find someone, or someone will come back around to you. That's what happened for me. I was just patient."

She nodded. "I hope so...So what are your rounds consisting of?"

Arizona reached for her tablet, and scrolled through her list of patients. "Well, I have a couple of children with severe facial clefts, a facial hemangioma on a four year old, among others. A much as Dr. Sloan is wanting on many of these cases, I'm not utilizing him. Personal reasons, he and I do not work well together." She nodded, "again, that's a long story for another day."

Lauren nodded. "Sure. Well, those seem easy enough. Not that any case is easy, as it were. But please, I'd enjoy being on those cases with you?"

"I do have a rather complicated case for you though." She nodded, "how long do we have you for?" Arizona smiled.

"I can work things in," she smiled. "Do tell."

"I have a three year old with Frontonasal Dysplasia, it's causing issues with his breathing. I'm hoping we can repair it. Lessen the apnea episodes he's having." Arizona nodded.

Lauren nodded. "I am sure we will be a wonderful team."

"Shall we head off to rounds? My residents should be waiting for us." She smiled, moving to stand.

Lauren nodded. "Sounds good. Do you need me to carry anything for you?" She followed Arizona gently.

"No, I've got it. Just need my tablet really." She smiled, as they left her office and greeted her residents at the nurses station. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet, Dr. Lauren Boswell, she is a Craniofacial specialist joining us from Chicago. She has attending privileges, so as usual I expect respect to her, and obedience in the OR and out. Alright?" She smiled her typical smile, within the past few months possibly because of all the hormones coursing through her she'd become even more maternal in her role as Chief of Peds.

Lauren hung back out of respect but smiled. She kept an eye on anyone that didn't smile back just in case they'd be an issue in the long run.

As they continued on working through each patient, Arizona would occasionally defer to Lauren to answer certain questions. Within an hour or so, they were finishing up. "So, now that we're done. I want you all to double check my post-ops, run labs on the patients we discussed. Murphy, I need you to take James in 809 to pre-op. Please?" She took a deep breath, feeling the baby kick once more.

Leah nodded. "Dr Robbins, it is handled. Everything is fine." Leah stated. "We have everything under control. You and Dr Karev and Dr Boswell do your thing, okay?"

"Thank you." She smiled, turning to Lauren. "So, I have a surgery in a half hour, simple procedure, and lunch with my wife after, you're welcome to join us if you'd like." She smiled, "I know what it's like being fairly new in the area."

"Can I watch your procedure and then by all means, you and your wife go and be newlyweds. No problem. I just want to see the skill you bring to the craft," Lauren smiled.

"Oh, of course you can." She smiled. "You're welcome to sit in the gallery, or even observe in the OR. I don't mind at all. As for lunch, please join us? You can meet Timothy." She looked at Lauren with an almost pleading smile. "He's so cute, he'll steal your heart."

The surgeon nodded. "Sounds wonderful. I will go up in the Gallery and watch your skills at work," she smiled.

_**Hey sweetie, I'll meet you in my office after my surgery for lunch? I hope it's okay, I invited one of our visiting surgeons to come with us. Love you, I can't wait to see you and Timothy. :) **_

_**Sounds fine sweetheart. We will see you then. He's made a new song. "Mama Z and Idgy." You'll have to hear. Love you and see you soon.**_

_**Great! I can't wait to hear his song. Kisses to both of you. Love you. **_Arizona grinned as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. "Apparently, our little boy has made up a song about myself and his sister." she nodded, and looked at Lauren as she moved towards the elevator.

"That is precious," she smiled. "How old is your son?"

"Two and a half." She smiled. "Smart as can be. He scares me sometimes with his intelligence. He's a lot like his mommy." She nodded as the stepped into the elevator, and headed to the surgical floor.

Lauren nodded. "Doctor Fisher, correct? She used to work here?"

"Yes. Dr. Fisher." She nodded, "she now has her own practice. And is honestly loving it, I don't think I've seen her happier."

As they rode the elevator Lauren thought to herself. "And Chief Torres is his mother too?"

"Yes, she is." Arizona nodded along. "I'm not proud of how things happened, but... In a sense I've never seen any of us happier."

"I wasn't judging," Lauren said gently. "Just you are much stronger than I could be with that. Having my wife's ex that close all the time? I'd get worried feelings would ignite again. But that's just me."

"Oh, I didn't figure you were judging. You didn't seem like you were, I... It's had it's moments, like when Helen had her wreck." She frowned, "that was a long few weeks. And a very hormonal me? Well... I tend to get emotional about things." She blushed.

"Emotions are a good thing. And how was that a long few weeks?" She asked softly. The elevator stopped at their floor and the pair began to exit.

"She had a bit of amnesia, it... She couldn't remember anything a few months before Timothy's birth. I was out of the country, and Dr. Torres took care of her, we had to kind of play along with Helen. It was difficult, when I left the country, she loved me. And when I returned, things were so weird." She shook her head as they walked, "it just sort of sucked, having to pretend she and Callie were still together." Arizona noticed how she'd rambled, and blushed again. "I'm sorry, I'm even more rambly than I was before I became pregnant."

Lauren shook her head and placed a hand on Arizona's shoulder. "Hey, nothing to apologize for. You're sharing, that's not rambling. I for one think that is amazing. Everything you've gone through and you still have such faith and trust in her," she smiled. "She is a very lucky woman."

"I love her." Arizona nodded with a smile, "always have, she's never wronged me. Ever. Mind you, I've been suspicious... But that's me being hormonal and stupid about things. I ruined the surprise of an apparent baby shower they're planning." She shrugged.

As they got into the OR Lauren had to be careful how she played things. "Or perhaps you're right to have concerns. 'Where there's smoke there's fire' kind of thing."

"I... Trust her. She's really... I.. She tells me often, 'it's you. It always has been.'" Arizona nodded.

She smiled. "That's wonderful."

"You think I'm an idiot, don't you?" Arizona smiled, as she made sure everything was set up as she'd asked and expected.

"Never. Why would I? I think you are much more trusting than myself and that's refreshing."

Arizona shrugged, "Perhaps I am. I trust her, I've had my moments where I've panicked, upset her because she thought I didn't trust her, I... I'm my happiest when I'm with her." She spoke as she headed towards the scrub room.

"And that is all that matters, Dr Robbins. I will go to the Gallery," she smiled. "See you afterwards." The surgeon made her way and found a spot off to the side in the front where she could watch Arizona work.

The surgery Arizona had at that moment was a rather simple one, a little boy, about six years old, had fallen a couple of days before. What seemed innocent to others, and a stomach ache to his parents, was much more. Upon further investigation by Arizona, she'd noticed a leak from a very small perforation near his intestines. She worked quickly and diligently, finding her problem area, and repairing it. Within a couple of hours, she found herself closing up and scrubbing out.

Lauren wandered back down afterward and met Arizona on her way out. "Great job in there. Your focus was inspiring."

Arizona blushed, and shook her head. "Thank you, I was just... Doing my job." She nodded.

"And saving a life. No need to be so modest with me. There's a reason you're the youngest Chief of PEDs" Lauren smiled.

She motioned them back towards the elevator as she blushed deeper. "I'm modest with everyone." She smiled, as they stepped inside. As she spoke, her phone buzzed in her pocket, after checking and replying, she smiled. "My wife and baby boy are waiting for us upstairs."

"Well I am sure she must know how amazing you are," Lauren noted as they got in. "That's lovely. I look forward to meeting them."

"You're very good for my self esteem." Arizona grinned, "not one negative thing."

"What is there to be negative about?" She smiled as the elevator made it's way.

"I... Well, there are a few people around the hospital who aren't exactly fans of me, so... I'm just not really used to someone coming in and complimenting me like you have is all." She smiled.

Lauren smiled. "Well, they are idiots and obviously side more with Chief Torres so really, who needs them?" The elevator doors swished open after the 'ding' and they headed off.

"Valid point." She smiled as they walked, "I know who I can trust, who cares and the like. Callie and I have gotten better. We care about one another now. It's amazing what a couple of years can do."

"And kids," Lauren smiled.

"Yes and kids." Arizona grinned.

They got to the destination and Arizona opened the door. "Thank you," Lauren smiled as she went inside.

"Mama!" Timothy clapped and made grabby hands for her. "Mama an Idgy!"

"Hi, my little man!" Arizona picked Timothy up, and hugged him tightly. "Have you missed Idgy and I?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" He smiled and kissed Arizona's cheeks. "Who's that?"

"This is Dr. Boswell. She works with mama." She smiled, and moved to Helen. "Hi, sweetie." She leaned down and kissed her wife.

Timothy smiled and pretended to be bashful for a moment.

Helen grinned and kissed Arizona softly. "Hello, beautiful." She rubbed their daughter. "Have you been a good girl for mommy today?" She asked before looking to Lauren. "Hello," she stood and extended her hand. "I'm Helen. It's lovely to meet you."

"She's been good so far, she was quite active earlier, but nothing a little relaxation couldn't help." She smiled, "I'm sorry, Timothy distracted me. Helen, this is Dr. Lauren Boswell, Callie invited her in to help with the Africa project. Lauren, this is my beautiful wife, Dr. Helen Fisher."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Fisher. I've heard lots of wonderful things about you from Arizona today." Lauren smiled, shaking Helen's hand. "You're a very lucky woman, she's such a talented doctor."

She shook her hand and smiled. "She is though she never thinks she is. I am beyond lucky, honestly. I don't know many people who truly marry their best friend," she reached for Arizona's hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Dr Boswell. As you are a guest, is there any particular type of food or place you'd like to dine?"

"Wherever you'd like, I'm happy with. I kept telling her to enjoy the time with you and your son, but she insisted it wouldn't be an imposition." Lauren smiled, playing peek-a-boo with Timothy.

"Girls, I'm right here." Arizona blushed.

Helen grinned and kissed Arizona again. "Trust me honey, a blind man would know you're right here. You're very much the light in any room. And Lauren, she's quite right. It's really no trouble. We'll have time together at home later," she smiled. "Well, then the choice on where to dine is the mommy to be's," she winked.

"Oh! Mama! I has a song! Can I sing it for you?" Timothy smiled.

"The diner down the block?" Arizona asked, and then turned her attention to Timothy. "Yes, darling... Please share your song with me?"

Helen smiled. "Someone must be craving waffles. That is fine to me."

Lauren nodded. "Beats a sandwich by myself."

Timothy grinned and began. "I love my Idgy and my Mama Z. I love my Idgy and she's gonna love me!"

Arizona listened intently, a smile playing on her lips as Timothy sang his little song. "That was beautiful, my jellybean." She kissed his cheek and took his hands in her own, placing them on her stomach. "Idgy is dancing, feel that?" She smiled.

"I do! Hi my Idgy!" His eyes went wide as he smiled.

Arizona looked back to Helen as Timothy continued talking to Arizona's tummy. "I'm craving waffles, yes. Actually their breakfast sampler sounds really good, thank god they serve it all day." She grinned, as she grabbed her purse and turned to the women. "Are we ready?"

Helen chuckled and nodded. "Once your son is done talking to his baby, it seems like we're ready."

Lauren smiled broadly and knelt down even with Timothy. "How about we head to lunch, and you can talk to your sister then?" She asked softly. "I think Mama is hungry?"

"Mama Z? Are you hungry? Is Idgy hungry too?" Timothy looked at Arizona curiously.

"Yes, sweetie... Didn't you hear my tummy growling?"

"I thought that was Idgy talking!" He giggled.

Helen reached and took Timothy's hand. "When you were in mommy's tummy you were hungry all the time. And you were so Mama Z's little man even then. You'd get so excited when you'd hear her, you'd dance and do flips." They all began heading toward the elevator again.

"I did?" He looked from Helen to Arizona.

"You did. You were my jellybean, always." Arizona smiled proudly.

He smiled and squeezed Helen's hand. "But I love you too, mommy. I was in your tummy so I had ta let Mama Z and mama know I loved them too," he beamed. "Cus I couldn't be in their tummy's too."

She winked. "I know, sweetheart. I didn't mind. I knew you were just excited and sprouting. It was very exciting for us all."

Lauren nudged Arizona, "your family is absolutely precious."

"I told you." She grinned in return.

They all got to the parking garage. "I brought the CR-V so we could all comfortably fit." She got Timothy in his seat before opening the passenger door for Arizona and going around to the driver side. Helen opened Lauren's door as well before getting in. "Dr Boswell, what is your specialty if I may ask?" She smiled to the woman as she glanced in the rearview before backing up.

"I'm a Craniofacial Specialist. I work on all ages, but have found a calling in the pediatric cases." She smiled, "I'm really looking forward to working with your wife, from what I witnessed today, she's very skilled with her hands."

There was a slight glint and Helen knew what the woman was meaning but didn't say anything. "She is an incredible surgeon. I've told her multiple times but she doesn't seem to believe me. And as for you, I am certain you two will work wonderfully together."

"I believe we will. I'm very much looking forward to working with her." Lauren nodded.

She kept her focus on the road and found a spot right up front as they approached the diner. "They knew you were coming," she smiled to Arizona. She went around after parking and opened her wife's door and then began getting Timothy out of his seat. "Is someone hungry?"

He nodded and clapped. "An so is Idgy and mama. And I bet Lauren is hungry too." He smiled. "You play good peek a boo."

"Thank you, Timothy. You're not so bad yourself, kiddo." Lauren smiled.

Arizona took Helen's hand in her own, and kissed across her knuckles. "I've missed you today." She smiled, as they walked inside and found a table.

"We've missed you," she smiled. "So, Lauren, what sorts of things do you enjoy?" 'Besides leering at my wife?' she thought to herself.

"If I'm not in the OR? Well, I'm sort of a nerd. I'm usually studying new techniques, or going to every conference I can. Other than that, if I have the time, I reimagine antiques. I like working with my hands and keeping myself agile and on my game." She smiled, looking over to Arizona.

Helen dryly laughed. "Well, that's good to know. I myself enjoy sculpting and painting. I find it relaxing."

"Oh wow, see? I wish I had that sort of talent." She smiled. "Arizona? What do you do?"

"I typically join Helen when she paints. I don't have an eye for it, but in working with my tiny humans, I can't help but enjoy arts and crafts time." She grinned.

"Oh you're wonderful, darling. And she helps Timothy with his."

Their son smiled and nodded. "She is good. You should see her cows. They look like cows."

Lauren laughed out loud, "They do?! Well your Mama Z is pretty amazing isn't she?"

"Do you love my Mama Z, Lauren?" Timothy asked innocently, "because she makes you smile? She makes me smile, and mommy too."

"I like her a lot," she smiled. "Do you have friends you like a lot but don't love them like you do your mommies?"

Timothy made his Helen face as the thought. "Well, I guess I like Zola cus I don't wanna marry her? And I like Bailey cus he's a baby like Idgy's gonna be. But I love Matt. He's nice an lets me play with his toys but only me. No one knows but we play Married sometimes."

"Matt is the one with dark hair, like Mama?" Arizona asked, "he's got blue eyes like me?"

He nodded. "He has two daddies and said I'm lucky cus I have 3 mommies and that's why we play Married cus he wants ta have three mommies."

"Sounds like you're both lucky." Lauren interjected.

Helen smiled. "His dads are coming over next weekend for a play date with the boys. Eric is his biodad. He's in Plastics. Was shocked when I told him Sloan wasn't gay," Helen chuckled. "And his other dad, Mark, is a hedge fund manager."

"Dr. Smith." Arizona nodded, "he's the other attending in plastics, he doesn't hate me... Thank goodness." She smiled, "I'm sure you'll work with him at some point during your time here." She looked towards Lauren, and then back to her menu.

The surgeon smiled. "I look forward to it. So, any suggestions on what is good?"

"Well, my opinion isn't valid right now." Arizona smiled, "I have cravings, typically everything these past few months have been amazing to me."

Helen smiled. "Not true! Your opinion is always valid honey. What sorts of things do you typically enjoy eating, Lauren?"

The woman thought for a moment and noting the little boy, kept it clean. "Well, I guess soup and salad?"

Helen made a slight face. "I will say their salad isn't the best here. I'd suggest the soup and half sandwich combo, however. They do an amazing grilled chicken pita."

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you. That sounds lovely."

The waitress came over and smiled. "Dr Robbins and Dr Fisher, lovely to see you again. And hey Dr R, thanks for that flu stuff you got me for my son. Worked wonders. What can I get my favorite diners?"

"Hailey, thank you and hello. It's lovely to see you too," Helen smiled. "Can we please get-" before she could ask, the waitress nodded.

"A lided plastic cup of Timothy's special juice?"

Helen nodded and smiled. She turned and whispered to Lauren so the woman didn't find it odd. "It's mostly water with a splash of apple juice. He thinks that's how all apple juice tastes."

The surgeon smiled at the cleverness. "Smart."

"I'm glad it's worked for little Leo, let me know if he gets sick like that again. Don't go to urgent care and sit for hours again, okay?" She smiled as the waitress nodded, "good. Um, can I get the breakfast sampler? Extra hashbrowns? And the strawberry compote on the waffles? Extra strawberries please?" She smiled, and placed her hand on her tummy, "Ellie apparently is going to be a strawberry girl."

Helen smiled as the young woman wrote down their order.

"I didn't wanna bother you two, you know? But really, thanks again and I will. Dr Fisher gave me both your cells and insisted." She smiled as she jotted the order down.

"Timothy will have the chicken nuggets and fries," she smiled.

"Really, mommy?" He beamed. "I can have all that?"

"Really, sweetheart." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "And I would like the French dip with fruit instead of fries, please?" As the woman jotted her order down, she kissed Arizona's ear and whispered. "I know how you are so I didn't think you'd mind me giving her both our numbers in case her call didn't get through to you."

"Not at all." She whispered, and kissed Helen's cheek. "Thank you."

The waitress looked at Lauren, "and you?"

"I'd like the tomato soup, and grilled cheese, please? Could I get an unsweetened iced tea to drink with that?"

The waitress nodded, and looked back to Helen and Arizona, "your normal beverages?"

Arizona thought for a moment and shook her head, "can I get a ginger ale instead today?"

"Of course, Dr. Fisher?" She asked, making sure.

"Ah, right," she smiled. "Iced tea as well, no lemon please?"

Hailey nodded and put their orders in. Helen turned her attention to Timothy for the moment as the boy was drawing on the back of the placemat with crayons Hailey had given him.

"What are you drawing, sweetheart?"

"I'm drawing... It's uh... It's a surprise." He looked back to Helen and shielded his arm over the paper. "For Idgy. Shhh..." He smiled back at her.

She nodded and smiled. "Okay, sweetheart. I won't say a word," she kissed his cheek.

Lauren watched Helen and Timothy interact as Arizona looked on, she noticed her rubbing her stomach again. "Are you okay?" She asked, reaching to touch the blonde doctor's arm.

"I'm fine, she's kicking and giving me indigestion. I'll be fine." She smiled. "Thank you,"

Hearing Arizona, Helen turned her attention back and smiled. She placed her hands on their daughter and leaned down. "Little one, you have to settle down. I know you're excited. We're all so excited too. But you have to let mommy eat, okay? You two need food and it will be so yummy!" She smiled as she kissed over Arizona's clothed-tummy.

"That helped, thank you." Arizona smiled and kissed Helen softly. "You'll have to ask Lauren about her relaxation technique she tried earlier. I almost fell asleep, I think... Elizabeth might have, she stayed quiet for a while.". She smiled.

Helen shot a look to the surgeon but made sure it was collected. "Technique?"

The drinks arrived and Lauren reached for a sweetener. "It was just getting Arizona to lay back on the couch in her office, close her eyes and visualize as I rubbed her tummy."

She felt a jolt of anger course through her thinking of some other woman touching her wife. Especially since Arizona had no clue the lasciviousness of the woman's true intentions. It was more than obvious to the psychiatrist the designs the woman had on Arizona. Her only problem was how she'd broach that, or if she even could, with her wife. "Well, that's very nice of you, Lauren. Thank you."

Lauren simply smiled. "It was my pleasure, she seemed a lot more at ease until just a moment ago."

"I just visualized you and I at the beach. It was nice, I calmed right down." Arizona nodded. "I think we should take a trip, sometime. A relaxing vacation like that?" She looked to Helen hopefully.

She nodded and smiled. "Certainly, sweetheart. Whenever you'd like. You know all you have to do is tell me and it's yours."

"Okay, well... Soon?" She smiled, "before Ellie gets here."

Lauren directed her attention to Timothy while Helen and Arizona talked, "What is that?" She asked pointing to a shape on his drawing.

"That's Mama Z. She's hugging Mommy and that Idgy playing with me. Mama is playing with us too. She family too." He nodded matter of factly.

Lauren nodded. "Do you stay with her like you do your mommies?"

"She lives beside of us. She used to live with us. She helps a lot. I stay with her too. Lots." He smiled proudly.

Lauren smiled. "Well that is good. Must making sharing you easier since everyone is close."

"It is! I have all my mommies close! I'm lucky." He nodded, and continued drawing.

Arizona squeezed Helen's hand, "I should be home a little later than usual, I told Callie I'd teach a skills lab this evening to the interns for a pediatric appy." She sighed. "I want to catch up on my charts too."

"I'd love to sit in on that lab," Lauren smiled.

Internally Helen screamed but looked calm. "Okay sweetheart. I understand."

"I'm sure you could." Arizona nodded, "no problem at all. You'll probably find it boring though." She smiled.

"Oh I'll be plenty interested," she smiled.

Before Helen could say anything the food arrived.


	26. Chapter 26

Between Arizona's schedule and her own, Helen hadn't connected with her wife in a few days. It saddened her but she knew it was part of the life. Fortunately, she told herself, Arizona had time with Timothy and that was what mattered. _**Hey honey. Thinking of you. Miss you. Hope my two favorite girls are well. Love you. **_She put her phone away and waited for her next patient.

Lauren arrived early with two decaf chai tea lattes. "Hello, Arizona. How are you two today?" She smiled, handing her a cup.

Arizona smiled as she replied to Helen's text, surprised to hear Lauren's voice. It had been a week since she'd arrived and already Lauren seemed to make her life in the OR so much easier. "Hey... Thank you." She reached for the cup. "Okay today, tired but okay." She smiled.

"Have you thought of pulling back a little? I'm sure Helen misses you."

"I'm saving time, for after Elizabeth is born. She's been busy too. Our schedules have been so off, I'll take time in a few weeks." She nodded, and sighed, sitting up straight and stretching.

Lauren let her eyes linger on the sight before her. "Are you sure? I mean...I can understand you two have certain...needs. Is she still spending that much time around Chief Torres?"

"They're working on the baby shower." Arizona took a sip of her latte, "I'm planning to surprise her with a night in, this weekend, if she still finds me attractive, I feel so... Ugh." She shrugged.

"I'm sure she does. But knowing she has urges and needs and you two aren't able to connect...you really are far more trusting than myself," she smiled.

"I trust her." she looked at Lauren. "She doesn't love Callie, not like that."

Lauren nodded and smiled. "That's good. I have still found most of the time if there is a need and opportunity, people will cheat."

"You still think I'm naive." Arizona rolled her eyes. "I... I mean, sure we acted on urges to kiss and such before her divorce, it was nothing extreme."

"I didn't say that in the slightest, Arizona. I assure you. You're just a stronger woman than I am. That's a good thing," she assured.

"I'm glad you think so." Arizona nodded, moving to stand. "I need to go prepare for that surgery you and I are on this afternoon."

She smiled and nodded. "Certainly. I'll leave you to read up. Page me if you need anything?"

"I will. See you in a bit?" Arizona smiled.

Lauren nodded. "Sounds great."

As soon as Arizona finished up her surgery, she headed home, hoping to surprise her wife. Things had been so distant within the past few days, both Helen and Arizona's schedules had been off. She'd asked Callie to pick up Timothy, and on her way home she'd picked up strawberries and sparkling cider. She knew it was cheesy, but she felt romantic. After arranging everything, she lit a few candles, and after stripping down, she crawled into the middle of the bed and wrapped up in the sheets, and waited.

Helen got home on time and found the house eerily quiet. "Calliope? Timothy? Honey?" She set her bag and keys by the front door table as she usually did and began to hunt the house.

"I'm in our room..." Arizona called out, "come see."

Slightly alarmed something was wrong with Arizona or their daughter, Helen rushed upstairs. As she opened the door, she stopped, her breath catching in her throat. "D-do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

Arizona smiled and shrugged, "I didn't mean to scare you.." She smiled, motioning for Helen to come closer.

She felt herself shaking as she moved closer. "I-It's okay. Are you two okay?"

"We're fine...come sit."

She did so, sitting gently on the edge unable to take her eyes away from Arizona. "Yes my love?"

Arizona turned and reached for a strawberry from the bowl on the table. She sat back up, taking a bite and tracing the fruit over her lips. She motioned Helen closer, "Kiss me?"

She leaned in, kissing Arizona deeply, diving her tongue into the wet warm mouth.

She moaned into her wife's mouth, her hands roamed over her torso as she palmed Helen's breasts hungrily.

Helen groaned and began undoing her things. She let her hands cup and massage Arizona's full breasts.

"Make love to me? Let me make sweet love to you?" She spoke, before pressing another deep kiss to Helen's lips.

She moaned and caressed her wife. "I'd love to, darling." She let her lips wander down and kiss over Arizona's breasts.

Arizona ran her fingers through Helen's hair, as her breath hitched in her throat. "I've missed you..."

"I've missed you," she kissed Arizona tenderly and then felt something press against her. She looked down, her daughter was pressing on Arizona's tummy. "I…" she blushed. "I don't know if we should."

"What? Please? Let me..." She leaned forward to kiss Helen again. "You have needs... Let me take care of you?"

"Baby, I am fine. What about you?" She looked surprised.

"Y-You.. You're fine? Like you don't need me?" Arizona looked at Helen, she pulled away, wrapping the blanket back around her. "I'm fine. I just wanted to take care of my wife."

"I-I'm not fine honey but I'll live. I love you. I don't want to stress you right now."

"I... I'm stressed more when you don't want me." Arizona scooted to lie back against the pillows. "I get pregnant, and you don't want me anymore. I get it. You're busy, I'm busy..."

Helen looked shocked. "Arizona! I do want you. I love you. I'm in love with you. Ho-how could you think I don't want you?"

"Lauren was right..." She whispered.

"What? What the fuck?" Helen bolted up and stood.

"She's been keeping an eye on me, in surgeries and such." Arizona sat up, "it's nothing. She just... Women have needs and urges Helen, I'm not... I'm not taking care of you like I should."

"Arizona! You have taken care of me. I love you. We are focused on our family. Just relax."

"Y-you and Callie are still just planning the shower, right?" She asked, leaning back once more.

Helen nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"I'm just asking." She nodded. "L-Lauren just suggested that maybe..." Arizona shook her head, trailing off.

"Suggested what?" She looked at her wife softly.

"I'm not meeting your needs, we're all in close quarters, you still have fantasies. I trust you, I trust you with every fiber of my being. And I love you with everything in me."

Helen shook her head in disbelief. "And I have been honest with you! I have not had fantasies about anyone in months! I am devoted to my family and our life. But please, do side with Lauren who's known you all of a week! I was not the one to walk away before. I was the one to watch you fucking other people and dying inside!" Something unleashed in Helen she hadn't even realized was being held back.

"I'm not... I'm not siding with her!" Arizona sat back up in the bed, tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Please...I know you're devoted, I know you love me. And I love you too. Please?!"

She nodded and looked at her wife before moving and gently wiping Arizona's cheeks. "Shh. Please don't cry. I-..." she paused. "I know you'll think I sound crazy but I've seen how she looks at you. Lauren wants you, badly. Believe me, don't. But she's poisoning you. I don't blame her. You're hot. But don't let her ruin us, please?"

"She doesn't want me. No one does." Arizona shrugged. "I'm a wreck."

Helen sighed. "Fine, Arizona. I'm lying to you. Because that's what I do," she went and tried to find something new to wear.

"Don't walk away from me... Don't pull a 'me'... Please?" Arizona scooted out of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her. "She doesn't look at me like that."

She turned on her heel and looked at Arizona. "Yes she does! You don't see it but she's eye-fucked you more times than I can count! But don't believe me. It's fine."

"What the fuck did I just..." Arizona flinched. "... Did I just say? I trust you, with everything. You're my life, I believe you. I just don't see it is all."

"Again, fine! I'm imagining things. I don't know what to say or do, Arizona. I have to get back to work soon. But don't you ever, ever doubt my wanting you."

"You're going back to work tonight?" She asked.

Helen sighed. "I have a child coming in. Possible sexual abuse case. I can't drop the ball on this. You know I love you. It's for our family I am doing this."

Arizona nodded, and wiped her eyes. She turned and walked back towards the bed. "I understand."

"I love you, Arizona. I need to help this little girl. I know you of all people should understand that." She threw a new top on and came out, kissing Arizona's forehead. "Every part of me wants you. But I don't need sex. It's a bonus. Right now, you're my priority. There has and never will be anyone but you. But believe what you want."

"I believe you." She smiled, and pulled Helen back for a kiss. "I love you, go help that little girl. She needs you right now."

She kissed back and caressed Arizona's cheek. "I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can." Helen moved and grabbed her purse and headed to her client.

The session was intense and draining. Every part of Helen hoped the child was coached by an angry or scorned parent but sadly, that wasn't the case. Her heart broke and she couldn't help but see images of abuse flash through her mind. Her own impending daughter coming to mind made the situation all the worse.

Since before Helen had left, Arizona felt pains. She knew it was Braxton-Hicks contractions, as a doctor she knew that. But as a pregnant woman, she couldn't help the small amount of panic that seemed to course through her. "Shh... Shh, Ellie... Please calm down?" She whispered softly, rubbing circles over the tummy. She tried to picture the beach, and yet nothing seemed to help.

Helen was well into her session. Callie had a sudden emergency come up and couldn't get away.

Arizona fumbled through her phone, no answer from Helen, none from Callie. She didn't want to have to call Karev or anyone else for that matter. The pain seemed to come quicker, and with a little more intensity each time. She shuffled through the numbers again, spotting Lauren's. Feeling desperate, she hit send, hoping she'd pick up.

Seeing the ID, Lauren picked up. "Arizona, what's up?" She sounded chipper.

"Can you come pick me up?" Arizona huffed. "I... I'm in pain, and I... I can't get ahold of Helen or Callie. I think I might be in labor. I mean, I'm a doctor, I know the signs. But pregnant me is panicking. And I... I'm scared."

Lauren smiled to herself. "Yes, Absolutely. I'll be right there. Don't worry." She hung up and quickly grabbed her things to go pick Arizona up.

Arizona gathered her things, and headed down the stairs. She waited at the door, hearing Lauren pull up, she made her way out.

She pulled up to the address Arizona had texted. "I'm here. Where are you?"

"I'm coming down the walkway.." Arizona replied quickly, waving at the car in the driveway, as she walked.

Lauren had jumped out and opened the door.

"I'm sorry. I think Callie is in surgery, and Helen is dealing with an emergency patient. I'm sorry." Her voice cracked as Lauren reached to grab her arm.

"Shh. It's fine. Please, just let me get you to the hospital?" Lauren drove at break-neck speed to get to Seattle Grace Mercy West.

"I... I left them both a voicemail, told them I was at the hospital. This can't be it. She's too early." Arizona whimpered, as she continued rubbing circles around her tummy. "She's not ready to come out."

"I'm sure it's a false alarm," she soothed. They pulled up to the hospital and Lauren hopped out. "Get a wheelchair! Possible labor!" She shouted to a nurse who was on a break. She helped Arizona out and then into the chair.

"Dr Robbins," Bailey said with surprise. "Everything okay?"

"I... I'm in a lot of pain, Dr. Bailey." She winced as Lauren rolled her further inside. "It's gotten progressively worse the last little bit. It's too soon, not now." Arizona looked at Miranda, with tears in her eyes.

Bailey squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure it's Braxton-Hicks but where's Helen? Or Callie?"

"C-Callie must be in surgery... Helen is with an emergency patient. I... I couldn't get ahold of either of them."

Bailey looked at her tablet and nodded. "Dammit. Callie's going to be a while. We will keep trying to get ahold of Helen. In the meantime we will get you hooked up and checked out, okay?"

"Okay.." Arizona wiped her eyes, and nodded. She looked back to Lauren, "you don't have to stay if you don't want to, I know you've got a surgery to prepare for tomorrow."

"Shh. I am not leaving you alone. I know all these people care for you but they are busy too. So just relax."

"Okay, thank you." Arizona smiled.

They got shown into a cubical and Arizona was helped onto a table and a nurse handed her a gown. "I'll step outside while you change," Lauren smiled.

Arizona nodded as Lauren left, and proceeded to put on the gown. She scooted back into the gurney and attempted to get comfortable, as she waited for the nurse to come back in.

"All covered?" Lauren gently asked.

"All covered." She spoke softly, pasting a smile on her face as Lauren came back in.

She came over and gently placed her hands on Arizona's tummy. "Close your eyes for me, okay? Just relax and see that beach scene with Helen."

Arizona closed her eyes, "I don't know if this is going to work, Lauren." She spoke weakly, clenching her eyes a little tighter.

She began rubbing. "There's no harm in trying right? Feel that ocean breeze. Smell the salt in the air?"

Taking a deep breath, "Y-yeah... I... I sort of do." Arizona nodded.

The rubbing became more of a massage. "And Helen is kissing your neck...rubbing your tummy."

"She's good at that." Arizona nodded, taking another deep breath.

"Telling you how much she loves you...kissing up to your earlobe. Whispering how gorgeous you are."

A smile played across Arizona's lips, "I miss my wife... I need my wife." She nodded.

She'd sped the entire way and didn't care. The second Helen got the voicemail her heart broke. She worried for her wife and daughter. When she came bursting into the lobby, Bailey saw her and escorted her to Arizona. She glared at Lauren. "Get your hands off my wife!" Helen rushed to Arizona and held her hand, peppering kisses over her face. "I'm so sorry for everything, honey."

Arizona's eyes snapped open as she heard Helen burst in, immediately Lauren's hands were gone from her baby bump. "He-Helen?! It's okay." She wrapped her arms around her wife. "It's perfectly okay."

She held her, caressing Arizona's back. "It's not. I love you."

Bailey came in and smiled. "So, Braxton Hicks it is. Someone just wanted to get her mommies in a tizzy."

"Are you sure?" Arizona looked at Bailey. "The doctor in me said that, but the panicky pregnant woman I am said no." She frowned.

"I'm just... I'll go. Arizona, I'm glad you're okay." Lauren smiled, standing off away from the bed. "I'll see you at work?"

"Yes... Thank you for picking me up." Arizona nodded.

Helen watched for a moment and motioned Bailey over. "Can you show those results to Arizona in depth? I need to thank Dr Boswell myself," she smiled, moving out of the area with the woman.

"Of course." Bailey smiled, and stepped towards Arizona's bedside, watching Helen leave the room, following Lauren.

"Thank you for helping my wife this evening. But, if you'd like to live much longer, you'll back off. Are we understood?" Her voice was calm and steady, dripping with disdain.

Lauren turned around, a smirk on her lips. "Excuse me? Are you threatening me, Dr. Fisher?"

"Call it friendly forewarning. I will not allow anything or anyone to destroy my family. Arizona trusts you but I've seen the way you are with her. Now you're trying to poison her with thoughts of myself and Calliope? You're really quite pathetic and I pity you. But know, I will protect my family at all costs."

Lauren held her hands up as if to surrender. "Hey, I'm just calling things as I see them. She seems to have a lot of trust in you, more than I ever would. But whatever. You have fun with your little family. I bet you always get everything you want." She nodded. "She's beautiful, and a wonderful woman, I'm just making sure she's okay, since her wife seems preoccupied."

Helen put her hands on her hips. "You don't know the slightest thing about me or my life. And that 'preoccupation' as you'd deem it _is _Arizona! Her babyshower, her needs, her stress levels. So keep your opinions and your hands to yourself or I will crush you. Have no doubt of that."

"Okay. Whatever you say." She grinned, and began walking away.

She relaxed her fists, suddenly realizing she'd balled them hard. After calming herself for a moment, she returned to Arizona and smiled. "So, all ready to head out my love? I have some plans for you."

Arizona nodded, as Bailey signed off on her paperwork. "I told Robbins, and I'll tell you, because she tends to be miss independent. She needs some time to relax, I'm going to talk to Torres about cutting her hours back, and if she continues? I'll make sure she's on admin duty only until her maternity leave."

Arizona hung her head like a scolded child. "I'm apparently stressed."

Helen nodded and kissed Arizona's cheek. "It's best for Elizabeth, sweetheart. I'll take great care of my girls," she smiled. "Thank you, Miranda. Someone besides me saying it really helps."

"I know it does. Arizona is a stubborn one, I know how she works." Bailey smirked, and squeezed the Peds surgeon's shoulder. "Do you want a wheelchair? Or can you walk out with your wife?"

"I can walk." She nodded, and stood taking Helen's hand.

She smiled and squeezed Arizona's hand. "I love you so, so much," she kept a slower pace to help Arizona keep up.

"I love you, too." She smiled and squeezed Helen's hand in return, as they made their way out to the parking lot. "I'm sorry I scared you. I.. I didn't know what else to do but come here."

As they got to the car she kissed Arizona softly. "I am just happy you two are okay. I am sorry about earlier. Let's get you two home and I'll make it all up to you."

"It's okay... Emotions are running high for both of us. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I didn't trust you." She frowned, "because I do. Did Lauren say anything to you? When you thanked her?"

"Just that it was her pleasure to be there to help," Helen lied.

Nodding Arizona leaned her head back, as Helen pulled out of the parking lot, "she was trying to relax me when you walked in, by the way."

Helen kept her focus on the road but felt herself grip the wheel. "That is nice."

"She won't be here much longer," Arizona spoke softly, "a couple more surgeries and she's gone. She's been such a good help, it's been nice not having to worry about Sloan coming in and snarling at me."

She nodded but kept her eyes on the road. "Good. Whatever helps you two."

"Are you upset?" Arizona noted Helen's tone, and attitude.

"I'm tired. I just want to get you two home and relaxed without talking about work if that's okay?" Helen wanted to tell Arizona the truth. Hell, she longed to. But she knew she couldn't. Arizona liked Lauren and would no doubt think any accusation against her was false.

"O-okay..." Arizona nodded, "can I ask you something? About your case tonight? Is that child okay?"

She took a ragged breath. "She's alive...I typically don't handle children but Allison said she didn't know anyone better for the job. I," she shook her head. "I hadn't really prepared myself properly in advance so it's all incredibly raw for me right now," she looked gently at Arizona. "I'm sorry."

"Okay." She nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I asked."

She shook her head. "Don't be sorry. I wish I could share more. Now that we're expecting a little girl, I couldn't help but find myself picturing her and I," she flinched. "I don't want you thinking those things."

Arizona frowned, reaching for Helen's hand. "Nothing will happen to Ellie... We'll keep her safe." She placed her hand protectively over her bump.

Helen nodded. "I know, honey. It just...it shook me." She pulled into the driveway and squeezed Arizona's hand gently before letting go and getting out. She reached and helped Arizona out of the car. "Calliope will bring Timothy home when she wraps up."

"Okay. I missed him today." She nodded, as Helen helped her out of the car. "I'm tired... Think maybe we could grab a bubble bath? Or cuddle or something?"

"Of course," she helped Arizona into the house. "You go rest on the couch and I'll go run the bath," she kissed her gently.

Arizona smiled sleepily and took a seat, as Helen kissed her and left the room. She leaned back, and rubbed her tummy. "You scared me tonight, Elizabeth..."

A little hand seemed to press against Arizona's tummy as if their daughter was apologizing.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she felt her daughter press against her. "It's okay, sweetie." She yawned,

Helen came out smiling. "All ready if you two are?"

"Ummhmm, Ellie was just apologizing." She grinned, rubbing that same spot. Standing and taking Helen's hand, "I love you." She whispered, as they walked.

Helen kissed Arizona's cheek and smiled. "And I love you." They got to the bathroom and Helen began removing her things. "You're going to be little spoon this time, okay?"

"Okay, that makes sense." Arizona smiled, "kind of hard for me to hold you against me." She began removing her clothes as well, and stepped into the tub, waiting for Helen to do the same. As they settled in, she leaned back against her wife. "You're too good to me."

She took a sponge and soaked it with warm water and bubbles. "I could be so much better. I'm sorry," she kissed Arizona's neck as she ran the sponge over Arizona's arms and chest.

"Shhh... You do plenty." she turned her head and kissed Helen's lips.

She smiled and kissed Arizona softly before reaching for the shower gel and putting it on the sponge. "Shall I start with your back or your front, my love?"

"Front? I can do it though." She offered.

"If you want to, though you know I love to." Helen decided to set the sponge aside and put some gel in her hands. She started soaping Arizona's chest gently, careful not to touch her breasts yet as she let her lips tease Arizona's neck.

"Mmmm... That feels really good." She mumbled, she flinched slightly as Helen's hands danced dangerously close to her sensitive breasts.

She sucked Arizona's pulse point as she let her hands slide over the full breasts, teasingly tugging and rolling her nipples.

"Ahhh... So, so sensitive." She gasped, and whimpered.

She kept teasing. "I want to make love to you," she whispered before nipping Arizona's earlobe. Helen reached for more gel and slid her hand over Arizona's tummy, gently washing. "I want to feel you come undone for me, darling."

"You do?" She gasped again, "I want to make love to you too." She moaned.

Helen purred as her hand slipped lower. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? It pains me you really don't see how gorgeous you are." She stopped just as her fingers brushed Arizona's sex.

Arizona closed her eyes, as goosebumps began to cover her body. Her hands found Helen's thighs, and clenched them tightly. "I... After all the emotional crap I've put you through. I..." She whimpered once more, "please? Touch me?"

She parted Arizona's lips with her fingers and rubbed Arizona's clit and slid further, pumping into her wife. "I love you. You're my world, Arizona."

"I love you, my Troy..." She panted, her body going slack against Helen as she passed the teasing, and began fucking her wife. She leaned her head back, arching up. Water from the bathtub sloshed over the sides. "Oh my god... That's so good."

Helen kept going. "Cum for me, sweetheart. We're not stopping." She curled her fingers and pressed against Arizona's gspot.

"Don't stop..." Arizona began grinding her hips as best she could against Helen's hand. "Right there... It's... Oh my god." She moaned loudly, crying out.

She stroked her thumb on Arizona's clit. "Yes sweetheart. Cum for me. Cum Z" she cooed.

Her emotions overtook her, as she let go. She cried out once more, sobs began to wrack her body as she came hard, and went weak in her wife's arms.

Helen held Arizona softly. "I love you."

"I love you. So much." She whispered, turning herself slightly in Helen's arms, as she buried her face against her neck. "Forever and always."

She held her somewhat awkwardly due to their daughter but rubbed Arizona's back softly. "Shall we finish up and get to bed, my love?"

Arizona nodded, and sat up, realizing how uncomfortable Helen must be. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to lean on you like that."

"Honey, you're fine. It is a little more awkward with Elizabeth," she smiled. "But it's fine." When Arizona shifted Helen finished bathing her and then quickly washed herself. She stood first to help Arizona get out.

As she stood, she leaned forward and pressed a deep kiss to Helen's lips, relaxing against her. "I want her to be healthy," she spoke as she pulled away, "but I'm ready to meet her. Does that make sense?"

She kissed back and nodded. "Very much so. It's exciting, like our own personal Christmas present. Technically if she were born now, advancements are such she's really pretty likely to be okay but it is safer to make it full term." She wrapped a towel around Arizona and herself before moving toward the bedroom.

Arizona followed Helen into the bedroom, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Come here, please?"

Helen smiled and came before Arizona. "Yes, my love?"

"May I?" She took the edge of Helen's towel between her fingertips.

She nodded and ran her fingers through Arizona's hair. "You can do whatever you'd like. I'm all yours, sweetheart."

With one fluid motion, Arizona moved her fingers and Helen's towel fell to the floor, she pulled her wife closer, trailing kisses over her bare chest. "Climb into bed?" She asked as she maneuvered herself up into the bed as well.

Helen moaned softly at the contact and as Arizona moved, she went with her. "Where do you want me?"

"There..." She pointed to the center of the bed. She began trying to figure out how to go about this with her tummy in the way. "Lie on your back, please?" She watched as Helen maneuvered into position, before she began kissing down her torso. "Be patient with me?" She spoke softly. For the first time, she felt self conscious about pleasing Helen.

"Sweetheart, it's fine. I love anything you do," she smiled and surrendered completely to her wife.

She continued her kisses, covering her wife's skin in them. She moved so that she knelt between Helen's legs, kissing the inside of each thigh. Arizona took a deep breath, and made eye contact with her wife, before dragging her tongue through her wet folds.

Helen gripped the sheets as Arizona made contact with her aching sex. "Oh god honey," she arched off the bed.

Hearing Helen's cries of pleasure, she continued. She flicked her tongue over Helen's stiff clit, before delving deep inside of her. Arizona knew exactly how to make her wife come unglued. She curled her tongue, lapping at the wetness, as she rubbed the bundle of nerves with her thumb.

In a whirling rush Helen cried out, falling over the cliff and slamming into ecstasy. "FUCK ARIZONA I LOVE YOU!" She screamed before her body began to shake.

Clearly they needed one another more than they'd realized, Arizona felt a rush as Helen came undone, she couldn't help the smile on her lips as she remained in her position. After a few moments, she moved slowly back up Helen's body, stopping to kiss her lips, allowing her to taste herself. She moved to lie down beside her as she stretched her back. "I'm going to have to get creative in my positions..." She whispered, pushing the stray strands of hair from Helen's face.

Helen smiled, kissing back dreamily. "Mmm we can try some things," she nodded. "Whatever you're comfortable with." She snuggled close wrapping her arms around Arizona. She moved for a moment, curling up against Arizona's tummy and kissed over and over. "Hello my little love bug. You liked giving your mommies a scare didn't you?"


	27. Chapter 27

Things had seemingly gone smoothly in the past week. Helen kept telling herself it wasn't going to be long before Lauren was going back to Chicago. It did little to really ease her nerves, but given Arizona's fears, she hadn't expressed anything to anyone. She worried too much that people would sway her or make her think something untrue or sullied about Arizona and she trusted her wife without question.

That morning she woke up and put on the pot of decaf before Arizona woke and began fixing some breakfast burritos Arizona could eat between patients.

After waking up to an empty bed, Arizona began her morning routine. After showering and getting ready for the day, she made her way downstairs. "Good morning, sweetie."

Helen smiled and kissed her wife softly. "Good morning. How did my two favorite girls sleep?" She asked as she got the waffles off the griddle.

"Okay, I suppose." She nodded, taking a seat in their breakfast nook. "She and I both dreamed apparently, she was all over the place, I'm surprised you didn't feel her. As close as you sleep to me."

Helen smiled. "I did feel her. And I dreamed...the most wonderful dream. You were in a sundress in the backyard and Elizabeth and Timothy were playing." She began plating food. "And I was a whale, I swear," she grinned. "You kept trying to nag me to stop and just let you take care of me. But you know how I am."

"Yours sounds positively wonderful." She smiled.

Helen nodded. "It was. You were so engaged with them, I...I swear it felt so real and I couldn't have loved you more," she added.

"How did you see Elizabeth? What'd she look like?" Arizona asked. "I'm sure you looked beautiful as well, you're a very gorgeous pregnant woman."

Helen blushed. "She had your eyes and my smile. It was odd but it fit. And...she must have been six or seven months along? She was able to say a few simple words? It was so sweet. She would do grabby hands to you and call you 'mommy'" Helen smiled.

Arizona's breath caught in her throat. "She's going to be beautiful. And perfect. I love you..." She smiled.

Helen smiled. "And I love you. I know we were talking and felt it would confuse Timothy too much if he called you Mama Z while Elizabeth called you mommy. Honestly, I don't think that will be an issue by the time she's here."

"You don't think so?" She asked. "They can call me whatever they'd like. With Timothy, I just didn't want to step on toes. He understands though, I think. He's such a good kid, my god I love him, so much."

Helen smiled. "There isn't a difference. I am on the same plane as you in his eyes. We love and nurture him. As does Calliope. I don't think he completely grasps what that all means but he knows he has all these people that love him. I can see Elizabeth going through the same."

"I hope so." Arizona nodded. "I love him like I had him myself."

Helen nodded. "We know. Remember when I was pregnant? He knew who you were. He'd light up and get so excited for you. That is your son, without question. That is why I have had my legal team work on third parent adoption. You as much his mother as I am. As Calliope," Helen added.

"Really?" Arizona looked at her, tears in her eyes. "Sweetie, I..." She shook her head, unable to put together a coherent sentence.

She gently caressed the tears away with her thumbs as she leaned in and kissed Arizona. "I love you. We love you. I...can't even begin to explain the amazing gift you are giving to our family. I feel so...undeserving," Helen noted.

"Shhh, you deserve the world. I'm just happy you allowed me to carry a piece of you, you trusted me to take care of her. And keep her safe." She looked down at her tummy, "she knows we're talking about her."

Helen grinned and reached out, putting a hand gently on Arizona's tummy. "Oh really? Is someone acting up for her mommies?"

"Yep...ooh, ouch. Right in the rib." She flinched. "She loves you, you know. She adores you. She gets so active when you talk, but when you touch me? She calms."

Helen smiled. "Timothy was the same with you." She leaned down and kissed Arizona's tummy. "Hello baby girl We love you very much. Can you do me a favor and settle down a little? So mommy Z can take care of you both?"

"See, there you go." Arizona smiled, as Elizabeth calmed down. "Breakfast smells really good."

Helen smiled. "I am glad. I love you and I love taking care of you," she winked.

"I know you do. I enjoy taking care of you too. I always have."

Helen nodded and smiled. "I know, sweetheart." She leaned in and kissed Arizona softly.

"Did you by chance pack stuff for today for me?" She asked innocently. "Because the bagels and fruit, you've been sending me to work with is so much better than day old muffins in the cafeteria."

She chuckled. "I know. So I have your breakfasts and lunches boxed for the next week, honestly. Dinner? I figured we could go out when you're available," Helen noted.

"You did? I mean, I can do it myself. I can cook, but the food has been so good. And it makes Ellie so happy." She grinned.

Helen smiled. "I know. So just relax, okay? Let me pamper you. You are carrying our daughter. That isn't to be taken lightly."

"Yes ma'am." She smiled. "So, today is one of the last surgeries with Lauren. You should be happy to know she's leaving by the end of the week."

"Why do you think that?" Helen asked.

"She's just been a point of stress since before my scare."

Helen nodded and kissed Arizona's torso. "Can you settle and let mommy rest? It will help you both, I promise," she added.

"You know, since all of that last week, I've realized how bad it could've been if it had've actually been labor. I don't want her to be like my NICU babies." She shook her head, "that's all I've dreamed about, the scary crap. The doctor in me, knows of all the advances, but pregnant me is a basket case."

She came up and kissed Arizona's forehead gently. "How you're feeling is normal. Doctor or not, pregnancy is scary. I think it's scarier because you do know how badly things can go but we're not going to let it," she smiled. "I'm here to protect you both," she wrapped her arms around her wife and held her softly.

"I know you will." She sighed, "I've tried to be really positive and not think of all the scary, it just overwhelms me sometimes." She wrapped her own arms around Helen and hugged her tightly.

"Well, I have a surprise," she smiled. "Your parents are going to come down and spend time. How does that sound?"

"Really?" Arizona smiled up at her wife, "that sounds wonderful, when are they coming?"

"The flight gets in tomorrow. Your father took an extended leave. They'll be staying the rest of your pregnancy." Helen kissed Arizona softly. "Sound okay?"

Arizona felt tears full her eyes once again. "Really? I... You set all of that up, I... Thank you." She smiled through her tears, "if you're sure. I don't know what to say, you're too good to me."

Helen kissed her gently. "I am not too good to you. There's no such thing." She reached down and caressed their daughter. "I want you both to relax and be as stress-free as possible."

"Okay." She nodded, "thank you..." She hugged Helen once more, before standing and stretching. "I need to get moving, I have a surgery before lunch." She sighed.

Helen narrowed her eyes. "No you don't. Karev is doing it, remember? You can watch from the gallery but you're off rounds, remember?"

"Oh... Yeah." She nodded, "I guess I can thank Bailey for that."

Helen kissed her tenderly. "It's for our daughter, honey. And you."

"I know. I just forgot, pregnancy brain."

She smiled and leaned down, kissing their daughter. "You made mommy forget, silly one."

"I keep telling myself, a few more weeks, and I'll be on leave." Arizona nodded, running her fingers through her wife's hair.

Helen smiled. "You will be," she nodded and stayed curled against Arizona's tummy.

Arizona held Helen against her. "I love you..." She spoke softly.

Helen smiled dreamily. "I love you. I love you both." She snuggled closer.

After a lazy morning with Helen, Arizona found herself in the gallery overseeing the surgery she swore she was supposed to be on. She shrugged off the whole memory thing and kept watching. Lauren kept looking up and smiling from behind her surgical mask every few minutes it seemed. 'Maybe she is pursuing something... Maybe I'm an idiot.' She thought to herself as she continued watching.

She finished up and began to close. "Dr Robbins has done a great job with you, Dr Karev," she nodded. The surgical nurses began helping her and Karev out of their scrubs.

"Uh, thanks Dr. Boswell." Karev smiled as they headed into the scrub room. "She's an amazing teacher, mentor, boss."

She smiled. "She seems it," she got to the sink and began to scrub out.

"Are you gonna miss it here? When you go back to Chicago?"

"I am," she nodded. "I've met some really amazing people that I'm going to miss. I hope to be able to keep in touch though."

"You've been a great asset. Robbins likes you, I like you. Sloan is all jealous because you got some amazing cases in Peds since you've been here." He chuckled. "He and Robbins don't get along, you've been her favorite lately."

Lauren smiled. "Well, she's my favorite too. In fact, I'm going to go check on her. I know she wanted to be on this surgery."

"Good." he smiled, "tell her I'm taking her post-ops, and evening rounds? Bailey gave me more of her stuff. Don't tell Robbins, she's trying to kind of cut back her hours. Too much stress or something." He shrugged, as Lauren finished up and left the room.

She nodded as she headed out. "Will do." She made it up to the gallery and smiled. "How's the mommy-to-be doing?"

"Hey you." Arizona moved to stand up, "I was just going to head down there and congratulate you on your surgery." She smiled, "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm okay. It would have gone better with you in there," she smiled. "But you did well with Karev. He's got some skills."

"He does. He's a good one." Arizona nodded. "I wanted to be down there, so badly."

As they walked, Lauren kept checking Arizona out.

Arizona glanced over, noticing Lauren staring. "What? Do I have waffle stuck to me somewhere?" She asked.

"No, not at all. You're just radiant and beautiful," she smiled.

"I'm swollen and bloated, Lauren." Arizona rolled her eyes as they approached the elevator.

She chuckled. "You're neither! You're growing a life. Helen must tell you how gorgeous you are."

"She does. And I try to believe her." Arizona smiled. "Just hard to think you are when you don't feel it."

Lauren smiled. "Well, you very much are. I know a lot of women here would kill to be in Helen's shoes."

"Really? I... No, I mean... I dated some here and there, but Helen is it." She blushed and shook her head. The elevator dinged, and they headed down the hall.

She nodded. "Well, I can definitely see that. I mean you two are so sickeningly sweet together," she winked. "But if there was any sign of tension in the waters, there are a lot of fish that would come biting."

"Are you one of them? Apparently my wife has noticed something that I have failed to."

Lauren looked shocked. "I'm sorry?"

"Are you one of them? It's a simple question, Dr. Boswell." Arizona asked.

"I'm not, Dr Robbins." She blushed and looked away.

"Okay." Arizona nodded, "I suppose she's imagining things. You have been rather attentive." She noted.

"I'm simply a nice person, Dr Robbins. I've been attentive with Dr Bailey and Chief Torres as well."

Arizona nodded, "Okay, I apologize if it seemed accusatory."

"It's quite alright. Helen has a lot to worry about. You are quite a catch, Arizona. I don't deny that for a second."

"She does?" Arizona looked at her smiling, "I'm happy with her, we're building a family. She needn't worry at all, I'm all hers."

Lauren nodded. "Very true. So, what other duties do you have going on today?"

"Well, my surgical duties have been cut back, so I'm charting this afternoon." She frowned.

"I'm wrapping up my duties here. Would you like to grab dinner later?"

"Um, sure? Can I make sure there are no pending plans with my family? When we're all able to do it, we try to have a family dinner." She shrugged, "you're welcome to come over if that's the case." She nodded, "Timothy really likes you." She rambled nervously.

Lauren nodded and smiled. "Absolutely. Whatever works I just wanted to say 'goodbye' in some way."

"That's very sweet of you." She smiled, as they approached her office. "It's really been a pleasure working with you."

"And you," She smiled. "Just let me know your plans and we can go from there. I have some post-ops to tend to."

"I'll do just that." Arizona smiled in return, "let me know if you need anything?"

"Absolutely," she smiled once more before heading to her rounds.

With that, Arizona headed into her office and pulled out her phone, _**Hey sweetie, just wondering if we have plans for dinner tonight? I know our schedules seemed to be a little more lax this week. :) **_

_**It's supposed to be Family Dinner Night. Lana is out of town but Callie and I are whipping something up. Is that okay?**_

_**That's fine, is it okay if Lauren comes? She asked if she could take me to dinner tonight since she's finishing up, as a thank you. I explained Family night, I wanted to clear it with you first. **_

Forgetting Callie was there for a moment, Helen audibly groaned at the text and rolled her eyes. _**That's fine. She's been such a support for you we need to thank her for that.**_

Callie looked at Helen. "What's wrong? And don't try and act tough and say 'nothing' because I know you."

She sighed heavily but was thankful Callie asked. She really needed to tell someone. "Arizona has invited Dr Boswell over for dinner tonight. Being in the same room with that woman is the last thing I'd ever want to do, honestly."

_**I love you. Thank you, she'll be out of your hair soon. She told me she doesn't feel that way about me, so you have nothing to worry about my heart. See you tonight. **_

Callie watched Helen closely. "Is she that bad around Arizona? I mean, she's a wonderful doctor, I had really considered stealing her from Chicago."

_**I love you too and it's fine. Miss my girls. **_"She is that bad around Arizona but she doesn't see it. Right now she just feels so pregnant and undesirable she can't see people openly ogling her." Helen frowned slightly.

"You didn't really see it initially when Arizona was ogling you." Callie noted, "but then again, the woman's feelings never seemed to waver with you. Ever." She took a sip of her wine, and thought for a moment. "I'll be extra vigilant tonight, and see if I pick up on anything."

"Well, the situation was quite different. She'd been my friend for years, Calliope. Given the time and everything that transpired, I couldn't even dream she'd feel that way for me. This, however, is a very obvious stranger. But yes, please do?"

"I will." Callie nodded, "Arizona is a gorgeous woman, but she only has eyes for you, you know that, right?"

Helen nodded. "I do. I trust her implicitly. I don't trust that woman."

"It's just dinner. You know, I could put exlax in her food if you want me to." She smirked.

Helen chuckled. "Please no. That is too far, even for us," she winked. "So we have the soup simmering and the lasagna in. I will get out of your way so you can whip up dessert," Helen smiled as she took a seat at the table so Callie had space.

"Arizona likes cheesecake, yes?" She asked once again, making sure.

"She adores it. I swear it's given her an 'o' face more times than I have!"

Callie shook her head, "I don't need to hear about blondie's 'o' face." She began mixing the ingredients. "I never pegged Lauren to be like you said, what have you noticed about her? She's been nothing but helpful when I've seen her. I did hear she was who brought Arizona to the hospital last week." She nodded. "I would've gotten her, I was stuck in surgery."

She shrugged. "Just thought I'd share. I...It's a lot of things really. And please, it's okay about the hospital thing. She seems nice but it's the way she looks at Arizona. I mean she's undressing her constantly. She says she's 'relaxing' her but really I think she looks for any reason to touch Arizona."

As Callie continued working on the cheesecake, she thought silently for a moment. "Hmm, have you confronted Lauren?" She asked, "I mean, if it's okay for me to inquire."

Helen nodded. "I did at the hospital. I was quite protective and possessive. It really shocked me. Told her either she backed off or … she'd simply go missing," Helen blushed.

"You angry and possessive? Hot." Callie chuckled as she finished up, and placed the dessert in the freezer to hurry the setup time. "Well, we'll see what happens tonight. Hopefully I won't have to fix any bones tonight?" She winked and grinned.

"Cute, Calliope," she grinned. "And you know I'm not physical in confrontation...unless I have to be."

"I've never seen you get into a physical fight, though now? I'd like to see it. I'm sure you're like a ninja, silent and deadly." She grinned, "I'm just trying to lighten your mood." She came around the counter and hugged Helen.

Helen hugged back. "Well, I was on the wrestling team in college. I never told you?"

"No, you didn't. This explains so much." Callie chuckled

"As in?" She looked surprised.

"Anytime you ever overpowered me." Callie nodded. "I should've known, that wasn't just yoga."

Helen blushed. "Oh, right. Yes, lots of upper body strength," she nodded. "Do you need an hand with anything?"

"Nope, now we relax and wait for your beautiful wife and the home wrecker to get here." Callie nodded. "Soup is simmering, the lasagna is looking good, last I checked. All we need to do is cut up the salad and bake the toast." She took another sip of her wine, and smiled broadly.

"And our little man should be up from his nap soon. I...you know, I really don't regret our marriage. That is one of the best things to happen thus far."

"I don't regret it either. Life has a funny way of working out." She smiled and hugged Helen once more.

She nodded as they both released the embrace. "So things seem to be going well with Lana. Have you asked her to marry you yet?"

"We've been living together for a couple of months, we're taking things very slow. I told you that at the shower when you and Arizona cornered her about having babies." Callie nodded.

She smiled and kissed Callie's cheek. "We just want you to be happy, hon. And Lana...you seem to float on air around her."

"She's... Wonderful. I am honestly happy when I'm with her. I wanna marry her, and have babies." Callie blushed.

Helen clapped. "That will be wonderful. You both will look so lovely pregnant. Oh! And we can help plan the wedding," she grinned.

"Slow down, tiger... She's got to say yes, first." Callie grinned.

"She's so going to. I've seen how she looks at you, how she is with our son. She's perfect. And I swear she and Arizona get on like sisters at times. That reminds me, I really need to invite Lana out to lunch sometime."

"She adores both of you, and Timothy... I love watching her with him. He loves her so much too." Callie nodded, "she'd love that, lunch with you. She keeps asking if we need more help with the shower."

"That would be wonderful if she's free. I know you have high standards for anyone going near our son so I trust you completely in your judgement."

Within a couple of hours, Arizona came strolling into the house. "I'm home!" She called out, placing her things on the bench in the foyer. "Where's everyone at?"

Helen came out with a glass of Arizona's latest favorite tea over ice. She kissed her wife before handing it to her. "I was just getting this and Calliope is reading to Timothy," she smiled. "How was your day, darling?"

"Not that busy and somewhat boring." She nodded. "Cutting my surgical hours will do that." She took a long sip of her tea, "thank you, for this. How was your day?"

She smiled. "Oh, it was good. I went in and had some patients this morning and then Calliope and I spent time working on dinner. Still hasn't asked Lana to marry her yet," she winked.

"Give them time." Arizona smiled. "And good, I'm glad you had a good day. Um, Lauren should be here in just a bit. She was signing off on charts when I left. Shouldn't be more than 10 or 15 minutes."

"Sounds good. And I am giving them time," she teased. "How about you go see your son and I'll get everything set?"

"Can do..." she nodded and walked towards the living room. "Where's my jellybean?" She called out.

"Mama!" Timothy grinned and rushed over. He hugged her leg tightly. "An Idgy!" He patted her tummy gently. "How are you? How's Idgy?" He asked happily.

Callie smiled and moved the rocker over. "Have a seat, Blondie," she winked.

"Hi sweet boy. Mama and Idgy are good, feel." She moved his hands to a spot, "Idgy says hi, big brother." She smiled down at her son, and then back to Callie. "Thanks, Chief. How are you?"

Timothy grinned big and leaned in to kiss Arizona's tummy. "Hi, Idgy! I made you more pictures today at school. I made some with sports stuff an some with flowers cus maybe you'll like sports or maybe you'll like flowers, right?"

Callie chuckled. "You don't need to call me that here, Arizona. Here we're both just moms," she nodded.

"That's right, Timothy. She can be whatever she wants and like whatever she wants." Arizona turned her attention to Callie. "You call me Blondie, I don't have a nickname for you, that was the closest thing I could think of on the spot. My brain is all over the place, you're lucky I didn't call you darling or something else." She chuckled.

Callie winked. "Oh, you could call me darling but you'd have to kiss me," she teased.

"Shhh... Helen is worried enough that our dinner guest is pursuing me, which she isn't. We don't need you pursuing me too." She winked in return.

"Helen generally isn't wrong about people... and well, you know she's up for all of us sharing.

"I know she isn't, and I asked Lauren today... She said-", before Arizona could finish her sentence, the doorbell rang.

"Got it," Helen called out as she headed for the door.

Callie smiled. "She said?"

"Sorry, she said no, she wasn't interested in me like that." Arizona shrugged quietly.

"You think she'd be honest?"

"Can I get you anything to drink, Lauren? Arizona and Calliope are with our son for the moment."

"No, no thank you." Lauren smiled politely. "Thank you for allowing me to crash family night."

She nodded. "Anything to make my wife happy. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Before Helen had gotten to the playroom, Arizona and Calliope were coming out, Timothy glued to Arizona's hand.

"Lauren, you made it." Arizona smiled, "I hope yours were at least legible."

She chuckled. "Legible?"

"All the handwritten notes from my residents are like reading a different language."

"Ah," she smiled and nodded. "It was hard at times, but I did take a random course on hieroglyphics at Vassar. That helped."

"Oh! Well good! I should look into a course sometime." Arizona chuckled. "Shall we move this into the dining room?" She asked as Timothy tugged her hand.

Helen nodded. "Let's. Everything is finished." When they got there, Helen lifted Timothy on to his seat and began getting glasses. "What can I get everyone to drink?"

"'Can I have cider mommy, please?" Timothy grinned. "It's a special occasion!" Helen chuckled at their son pointing out her logic.

"I think that's okay. Ladies?" She deferred to Callie and Arizona.

"My tea?" Arizona smiled.

Callie nodded along as well, "if she'll share... I'd like tea as well." Knowing the sparking cider Timothy got was really just half apple juice and tonic water, Callie smiled. "And cider for our little man sounds fine to me.

"I share!" Arizona pouted at Callie.

"Cute." Lauren nodded, as she took a seat, "pout often?"

Helen chuckled. "She does. It's adorable. And then I just kiss the pout away." She began getting beverages ready. "Lauren? What would you like to drink?"

"Ice water is fine with me." Lauren nodded.

"You can have something else if you'd like," Arizona mentioned. "We have wine, tea, soft drinks."

"Water is fine. I don't want to drink wine in front of you. It's not fair." She smiled, and touched Arizona's arm gently.

Helen said nothing but tended to getting the drinks. "Here we all go. Please, help yourselves. It's buffet style. We have a lovely tomato bisque soup, Ceasar salad and the Lasagna will come out momentarily. As for you," she smiled to their son. "You are going to have a little soup and some fruit. Sound good?"

Timothy clapped. "Yay! I get dessert for dinner!"

Arizona motioned Callie and Lauren up to prepare their plates. "Go ahead, I'll follow." She smiled.

Lauren nodded and went to fixing her plate.

Helen finished getting Timothy's set up and then got Arizona's. "I have it, honey. Don't worry. You two relax, okay?"

"I can get it.." Arizona spoke softly, but as Helen waved her off she sat back down, "thank you, sweetie." She smiled. "Can I have extra croutons on my salad, please?"

She grinned as she brought Arizona's plate to her. "Do you think I don't know you?" She returned to the kitchen to get out the toast and set it in a basket with tongs. "Everyone, enjoy." She then went and fixed her food and came back.

As Helen sat down, Arizona smiled. "This is delicious."

"She's right, this is wonderful." Lauren nodded, "you're a very lucky woman, Arizona, women here that can cook for you and take such care of you. I told you that earlier." She smiled. "If I were Helen, I'd do the same."

Callie shot a look to Helen, but remained silent, as she ate.

She felt herself tense but Helen said nothing on what was taking place. "I'm glad you all enjoy. Calliope is an incredible chef."

"I had help." Callie grinned. "Helen is a wonderful chef as well."

She blushed. "Thank you, Calliope. So please, everyone enjoy" she smiled before turning her attentions to Timothy.

As the group continued eating, quiet and polite conversation seemed to cycle through, finally Callie spoke up, as she stood to retrieve her cheesecake and dessert plates. "So, Lauren you're leaving us soon, are you going to miss Seattle?" She asked.

Lauren nodded. "There are some amazing people here. I can see huge reasons to relocate. You run an amazing crew, Chief Torres," she smiled.

"Well, you've worked mostly with my pediatric crew, they're wonderful." She nodded, and smiled at Arizona who seemed to blush at the slight attention from the table.

Helen smiled. "It is so funny to realize how good of a mother and a surgeon she is. When she was in Med School? She was a shark. Anything in her path was just fair game. And look how incredible she is today?"

"Even with that gorgeous glow she's got going on, she's still a shark." Lauren nodded. "It's sort of inspiring."

"Guys, that's enough. I'm... Just a woman doing my job." Arizona shook her head.

Lauren placed her hand on Arizona's shoulder and squeezed, "you're amazing, just enjoy the fanfare? Okay?"

Helen smiled and put her hand to Arizona's torso. "You are giving us the most amazing gift ever. Don't forget that."

"It's hard to forget when she uses my bladder as a trampoline." Arizona grinned and moved to stand, "if you'll excuse me for a moment." She maneuvered out of her chair and headed off down the hallway.

Helen nodded as Arizona went to the restroom but kept tending to their son.

Lauren watched as Arizona walked away, "she's okay, right?" She asked.

"Oh, she's fine... Nature calls." Callie smiled, placing a slice of cheesecake in front of Lauren. "Arizona's favorite." She grinned.

"Oh wow," Lauren noted. She took a bite. "That is amazing' she nodded.

"Thanks." Callie smiled, as she placed a plate in front of Helen and Arizona's spots as well as her own. She cut a tiny slice for Timothy, and slid it towards Helen as well.

Helen proceeded to help Timothy when need be and eat her own.

Soon enough, Arizona made her way back to the group and took her seat. "Who is the sweetheart that made my favorite?" She smiled.

Helen pointed. "Your other wife," she winked.

Callie chuckled. "Well you're giving us a little girl. It's only fair you have your favorite dessert."

"Well, I appreciate it very much, Callie." Arizona winked in return, before taking a bite and making what Helen had called her cheesecake 'O' face. "This is so good."

Lauren grinned. "Wow. I feel like I should pay to see that face."

Helen shot a quick look to Callie.

Callie cleared her throat. "That was the reaction I was hoping for." She looked back to Helen and nodded slightly.

"Sorry, it's really good." Arizona nodded innocently.

"Don't you dare apologize, your 'O' face is kind of hot." Lauren smiled.

Helen finished her plate in silence. "Thank you Calliope. Everything was delicious. I will clean up."

"Let me help you?" Arizona stood to gather plates as well. "You and Callie cooked, let me help cleanup?"

"I'll be happy to help if you'd like." Lauren stood and maneuvered around Arizona, placing her hand on the blonde doctor's back as she did so, then taking the plates from Arizona. "Give me those, you go relax and imagine the beach?"

"Honey go rest with Timothy. You're doing more than enough. And Lauren thank you but you're our guest. Please relax." She gathered more plates and in no time the table was cleared.

Arizona nodded, and walked with Timothy back into the living room.

Knowing Calliope was watching made Helen a little more comfortable not being in the room but only slightly.

Lauren took a seat rather close to Arizona. "You know, I'll miss you most of all," she smiled sadly.

"Really?" Arizona asked, making faces at Timothy. "I am just a very pregnant surgeon. Nothing too special here." She grinned, looking back at Lauren.

Lauren shook her head. "You're very special, believe me. I'm certain Helen feels the same."

Callie glanced up from playing with Timothy. "Oh, believe me... Helen does. The woman would do anything for that one." She pointed to Arizona and smiled at Lauren. "She's very protective and proprietary. I mean, I get it. We're all a little protective of each other in a way."

Lauren nodded. "I can see that. It's really quite lovely how you all are with one another." The protective tone didn't seem to phase the surgeon.

"It came with time and understanding. Arizona and I respect one another. And we do care about the other. She's like a sister to me, at this point. We do it for Timothy." Callie nodded, and smiled once more.

"Well what you all have is truly something to envy," Lauren nodded.

"I can see that. And so can Helen." Callie spoke softly, as Arizona seemed distracted by Timothy.

"Timothy, come give Mama Z a hug? Please? I've missed you so much today." Arizona asked the little one.

He grinned and hugged as best he could. "Idgy's kinda in the way," he giggled. "I love my Idgy though."

Lauren looked at Callie. "I don't know what you're implying."

"The envy. It's hard to miss the 'green monster', as Arizona puts it." Callie nodded. "She's married, and happy. They both are."

"I know, you love her. She loves you, little guy." Arizona grinned, and hugged Timothy tightly. "I love you so much, little man." She covered his cheeks in kisses, eliciting loud giggles, and squeals.

"An I love you Mama!" He hugged tightly.

"I can very much see that, Chief." Lauren said curtly.

"Just as long as you understand that." Callie nodded, and stood. "I'll be right back." She swiftly walked to the kitchen, to check on Helen. "Hey, are you okay? Need any help?" She asked.

Helen was just drying her hands. "All done thanks," she smiled. "I divided the left overs for you to take some back for Lana. I am...okay."

"Thank you." She smiled, "she'll appreciate that and be so surprised." She motioned Helen over, "just okay? I can be the bitch and usher her out of here if I need to." She grinned.

Helen chuckled. "Might need that," she winked. "Has she done anything?"

"She told Z she'd miss her most of all. I reiterated how we all look out for one another and how much you love her. And she mentioned she envies that." Callie shrugged. "I see it though, what you're seeing. It's like she has no conscience and doesn't care."

Helen sighed. "Thank you. I honestly was starting to think perhaps I was paranoid and seeing something that wasn't there. I just don't understand. I guess Karma?"

"Shh, not karma... Not at all. Don't even. Let's just finish the night, and look at it this way, she's gone within the next couple of days." Callie smiled and hugged Helen as they walked down the hall towards the living room. "You deserve joy, and that's what you have. Some people, are... Her, who blow in like a tornado and tear things apart with no remorse. Remember though, you and your wife have weathered worse. Now, c'mon... Timothy was being extra cute earlier."

Helen nodded and hugged back. "You've become an amazing friend Calliope. Thank you. And you are beyond amazing as a mother."

"You're the one who brought this out in me." She smiled, as they stepped into the living room.

"How is everyone doing?" Helen asked with a smile.

"Mommy!" Timothy jumped up and ran over. "Idgy and I were talking and she kept kicking. Mama said it's cus she loves me." The little boy happily beamed.

She reached down and picked him up. "You are getting so big. And yes, she loves you quite a lot. Hearing you makes her so excited."

"She's bouncing on my bladder again." Arizona motioned for someone to help her stand, Lauren instantly offered to help. "Thank you, Lauren... Be right back."

Lauren smiled, "my pleasure." She watched as Arizona walked away, and then turned her attention back to Helen and Callie. "When she comes back, I'll say my goodbyes and head out." She nodded, "I really appreciate your hospitality tonight, thank you."

Helen watched the scene that was over rather quickly. "You're welcome. And I hope you liked touching Arizona. That's as close as you're ever going to get." Her face was placid and her voice calm.

Callie knew Helen was not one quick to anger. The calmer she seemed the deadlier the attack could be.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Dr. Fisher." Lauren smiled politely. "I was simply helping her up from her seat, if you're so insecure with her, why don't you do something about that?"

"I'm incredibly secure. Arizona can't even see what you're doing, that's how little you matter. So enjoy what you've done because you truly won't get anywhere with her."

"I think that's enough, Lauren... Say your goodbyes as soon as Arizona comes back, and then please leave. She doesn't need the stress." Callie spoke up, hoping to diffuse the situation somewhat.

The doctor shrugged. "That is fine, Chief."

Arizona walked back in, noting the tense air in the room. "What's up? Even Timothy is silent." She smiled somewhat nervously.

Lauren turned and stepped closer to Arizona. "Come here," she pulled her into a hug, as she looked at Helen and Callie. "I am going to miss you immensely, you are a beautiful and wonderful soul. And one hell of a doctor, take care of yourself, and the baby. It's been a pleasure working with you." She pulled back and smiled.

"This is it, huh?" Arizona asked as she hugged her.

"I've got a flight in the morning. So, yes... It is. If you're ever in Chicago, call me." She nodded, and turned towards the other two women, extending her hand. "Pleasure to have met you two, as well. Thank you again."

Helen smiled tensely. "You're very welcome. Have a safe flight.

Callie nodded and smiled, ushering the woman to the door. "Thank you again for your help on the Africa Project." She waved, as Lauren waltzed off to her car. She turned and headed into the living room, "well... That was different."

"And now everything will get back to normal," Helen smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

Within no time life returned to normal and any traces of Dr Boswell were faint, if there at all. Helen rolled over in her sleep and went to lay her arm over Arizona but her arm hit the bed. Quickly she began roving her hand to find the empty side of the bed. 'Hmm,' she looked over to the bathroom and saw the lights off and the door open. She reached for her robe and padded down the hall. Timothy's door was shut. She headed the opposite direction and down the stairs. There was an odd rustling as she made her way to the kitchen. "Arizona?" Helen reached the entryway.

Arizona's cravings came in waves, most of the time they remained healthy. This time, it fell under the unhealthy bracket. She knew it was bad, but she couldn't help it. She looked up from her spot in the floor, "ummhmm?"

Helen was shocked. "Arizona! What the -" She bent and reached for the bag of chips and the can of spray cheese. "Really?" She shot her the most disbelieving look. "Do you…" she shook her head. "Do you have any clue how much sodium is in just one of these? Let alone putting them together? Are you trying to shove yourself into preeclampsia?"

"N-no...I'm not." Arizona shook her head and reached for her snacks. "Give them back... Please? I had a craving, and nothing else tastes good."

Helen went and threw them in the garbage. "No! You are not putting your health or our daughter's at risk." She reached her hand to help Arizona up. "Come on. Let's go wash up and get back to bed."

Arizona yanked her arm away, "I am hungry, dammit."

"Then I will get you some carrot sticks or real cheese and crackers. Not that crap in a can. Can you stop being so…" she shook her head.

"Childish? I'm being childish right? Go wake up my mom, and let her scold me." Arizona crossed her arms and took a seat at the counter.

Helen closed her eyes for a moment but felt her jaw stiffen. "I...I don't deserve this. I won't let you put yourself or our child in danger. If you wish to have a fit and fight, then you'll fight by yourself." She walked out of the kitchen and headed toward an unused spare room.

Arizona huffed and followed her wife out of the room. "Helen... Don't." She called down the hallway.

She stopped and turned around. "Please keep your voice down. Your parents are sleeping. I won't engage in this Arizona."

"Then come here." She reached out her hand and motioned her wife towards her.

She moved toward Arizona slowly, slightly hesitant.

"You don't deserve me being an asshole." Arizona frowned, pulling her into an embrace. "I'm sorry."

Helen hugged her wife and rubbed her back. "I love you. Let's go to bed?"

"I love you too." She hugged her back, feeling Elizabeth kick as they embraced. "Bed is good."

She rubbed Arizona's tummy as they walked back to bed. "I'm sorry I ruined your good time."

"Shhh, you didn't. Cravings and hormones make me mean. I'm sorry."

She kissed Arizona's cheek. "It's hard, I remember. Why do you think I try so hard to take care of your needs?"

"I get it now." She smiled, "can you... Rub my tummy when we get back to bed? She's a little restless." As they walked, she leaned against Helen, and sighed contentedly.

They got into their room. "Absolutely."

Arizona laid first, finding a semi-comfortable position. Something that was a harder and harder task daily. Helen curled by her tummy and began rubbing. "Hello little one. You need to calm down for mommy, okay? She needs some good rest for you two. Will you do that?"

A fluttering movement moved across her stomach. "I think that might've been a yes. Though she might be warming up, and is about to do flips." Arizona moved, attempting to find a more comfortable spot.

She kept rubbing. "No. My little one is going to be a sweet girl and relax for mommy. It's bedtime, sweet one."

Arizona flinched once more, "tell her a story about us?" She asked, using her daughter as an excuse. She simply wanted to hear Helen explain a memory of the two of them. Something she'd do with Timothy from time to time. Especially when he was younger, one of them would share some old happy memory, sounding like a storyteller, always giving the happy ending that was theirs in the present time.

Helen kissed Arizona's tummy and smiled. "Hmm, there are so many good ones. Do you think she wants us in college? Or more recently?" She looked up into Arizona's eyes.

"Surprise her... Wait, She'll see enough 'recent us' when she gets here though. Something from college? We were young, naive and sometimes a little crazy." Arizona grinned, running her fingers through Helen's hair.

She chuckled. "Okay. Well...there was that time we went to that frat party. Your roommate dared you to go. I told you what a bad idea it would be. And they had very naughty brownies there. Well, mommy loves brownies. I told her it was a bad idea again but she insisted they smelled so gooey and chocolatey."

Arizona blushed and smiled sleepily, "how many did I have?" She asked, "I don't remember."

"You had three," she smiled. "You got so stoned. Mommy kept looking at her hand and saying she could see every pore on her skin. And then you got really," she grinned. "Frisky. You kept insisting on making out where we were but I wasn't game because all these guys kept watching us. Then you went up to the captain of the Varsity football team and told him you could tell he wanted to," Helen cleared her throat and cleaned up the wording. "Um, get to know me intimately? And then we had to go before a fight ensued. Sufficed to say, the stoner, horny lesbian was invited to every party that followed."

"I wasn't a stoner. It happened like twice, if that." She nodded, and yawned.

"I was meaning that's what the idiots thought of you as honey. Not that you were," she smiled.

"Oh." She smiled and kissed Helen's lips, "she calmed down..."

Helen kissed back. "You were the pinnacle of health nut back then. Your coaches had you on so many crazy eating things. 'Only carbs in in the morning.' Then 'nothing but fruits.' That total juice thing, I thought you were going to die by the third day. You insisted I eat and then burst into tears as I had a french fry."

"That's the only thing I hated about being on the team. The stupid dieting."

"What was worse, I worried how safe all that actually was. Turns out none of it really was but fortunately you didn't do it long enough for any real damage."

"I had a rockin body back then, though. Abs of steel." She grinned.

Helen kissed her. "But I love your curves now too. You are gorgeous always."

"Thank you, sweetie." She spoke quietly, not feeling up to arguing that she wasn't. She yawned once more, "I love you, Troy.."

"I love you, my Z," she held her wife tenderly against her as Arizona slowly drifted back to sleep. She kept an arm over her tummy.

Arizona awoke the next morning to the sounds of her parents talking to Helen and Timothy giggling. She maneuvered herself out of bed, pulled her oversized pajama pants on and headed downstairs. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she was greeted by her family. "G'mornin..." She rasped.

Timothy giggled and clapped. "Is Mama an Idgy!"

"Good morning, honey," Helen came over and kissed Arizona softly. "Your tea is steeping. Have a seat. Breakfast will be up soon."

Barb smiled warmly. "You look lovely, sweetheart." She hugged her daughter. "Did little one let you sleep?"

"Thank you, mama." She hugged her in return after kissing Helen. She took her seat and relaxed. "She did, sort of." Arizona nodded, "I'm learning what's comfortable and what isn't."

"Have you tried a tennis ball yet? When I was pregnant with your brother and you I had to sleep with a tennis ball behind my back by this stage. Timothy especially would kick at my sciatic nerve when I'd sleep."

"I haven't tried that. I just can't sleep in one spot for very long. She moves so much." Arizona frowned, "I have to prop a pillow under her."

"You were the same way. Incredibly active. Especially when your father would come home. You'd get so excited, I swore you were dancing in there."

Arizona smiled sleepily at her mother, "she's using my bladder as a trampoline, at least that's how it feels, but Helen can calm her down, almost instantly."

She smiled warmly to both her girls. "Because she knows her mama. You matter but she's with you all the time.

"So, what is today's plan?" She asked, "because I had every intention of getting up and making breakfast this morning, especially after how I acted last night." She frowned, and looked at the clock on the wall, "but it's... Later than I realized."

Helen passed off Arizona's comment about last night. "You were fine last night. You needed your rest. Well, I have some patients but what would you like to do?"

Daniel came in with a bright smile. "Good morning, sweetheart. Just had to go out and grab a paper." He went over and hugged Arizona.

"Good morning, Dad." She smiled and hugged him in return.

"I forgot he likes the Atlantic," Helen frowned.

"Quite alright," he smiled. "There's a shop less than a quarter of a mile. And it looks like breakfast is just about done. So great timing on my part."

Barb gently swatted her husband. "Oh Daniel!"

"Doesn't matter what we do." Arizona smiled, "I'm not going in today, so... Timothy and I can stay here and hang out with mom and dad, while you see your patients today." She looked at her parents hopeful.

They both smiled and nodded. "That would be great," Helen added. "Barb, you two can discuss more about the shower?"

"Oh yes! That would be fun."

Helen got the platters to the table. "Arizona's favorite. Cinnamon roll waffles. Okay with a slight, healthier twist," she smiled. "Also, biscuits, fresh gravy, eggs and ham for anyone who would like. Drinks?" She made her way over to the cupboard to grab cups.

"Can I have water? Juice isn't good with waffles." Arizona made a face.

"We'll both have coffee, dear." Barb nodded and then got up, "let me help you with that?"

Helen smiled. "You don't want your tea, honey?" She looked to Arizona. "I've got it Barb. I mean you're welcome to help. For the time being, this is your place too. Have you two thought about maybe moving this way? Now that we've got more grandbabies on the way."

Barbara made her way over to help Helen with the beverages. "We have, we were going to tell you two at the shower, but your father and I are moving here in a couple of months." She smiled.

"You're what?! Really?" Arizona moved as quickly as she could and grabbed her father in a tight hug, "what changed your mind?"

"You, Helen... Timothy, Elizabeth... Family." Daniel nodded, his eyes filling with tears. "Life is far too short to not be around family."

Helen smiled and looked to Barb. "I had a slight suspicion. You said in your last email something about 'giving us time to settle in.' I take it you two would have moved sooner?"

"Daniel wanted to." Barb smiled, "he wanted to move out here after your wedding!"

Helen chuckled. "Well, thank you for giving us time to get our craziness settled. It will be wonderful having you here." She got the drinks to the table and began plating for Timothy, sure to get some eggs and fruit but only a quarter of a waffle. "Oh! Your juice," she smiled and went to the fridge. She grabbed the pitcher labeled 'Timothy's' and his no-spill tumbler cup.

"Juice Mommy! Juice!" Timothy exclaimed. "Thank you, mommy."

Helen smiled as she kissed her son's forehead and set the cup down. "You're very welcome my sweet boy. So, you're sure you two can not find our parenting too 'modern'?" She teased. "His juice is 75% water and 25% juiced fruit. We don't want him getting too much sugar. Yet as you see," she pointed. "There is candy everywhere so he isn't denied really. Timothy chooses not to eat it. I think he sees Arizona and I opt for fruit or veggies and he mimics the behavior."

"Neither he nor his mommy see me sneak a chocolate every once in a while." Arizona whispered to Daniel who chuckled.

"No, you two, well... Three counting Callie, seem to have parenting figured out. Timothy is well behaved, and well adjusted.. You're doing a fine job." Barbara smiled as she carried a plate over for herself and Daniel, taking her seat.

Helen shot a sly look to Arizona. "Oh I've seen," she smiled. "I have one on occasion as well. Chocolate has the same effects as love or or-orange juice that are released in the brain. It's quite a nice feeling. And thank you, Daniel. That means a lot."

Arizona looked at Helen and feigned innocence. "At least I get chocolate..." She nodded, "no easy cheese."

"That isn't even real cheese, kiddo." Daniel made a face, "it's mostly aerosol."

Helen rolled her eyes. "I don't want my wife or child to suffer. I'm such a terrible wife. Flog me."

Barb gently swatted Arizona's arm. "Please! What I wouldn't have given for your father to take care of me like Helen does you? You have it so easy, young lady. Don't you forget that for one second."

Arizona hung her head, blushing. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry, Helen." Even as a grown woman, in the presence of her parents, she was five all over again, suddenly under their rules. She couldn't help it, her parents and Helen were right about the junk food, Arizona also knew she was being a brat about it as well.

She leaned over and kissed Arizona's cheek. "You deserve nothing but the best. I know I fall short most of the time. I apologize for that. But I try. I sincerely wake up every morning asking myself, 'How can I make her life better?'"

"You don't fall short, you're perfect." Arizona nodded, and kissed Helen in return.

She smiled. "No one is perfect. You're pretty darned close though."

Daniel smiled. "With all this sweetness I won't need any syrup for my waffles."

"You and mom have your moments." Arizona playfully glared.

He chuckled. "Good one, kiddo. Helen, everything is delicious. Thank you."

Barb nodded and smiled. "You'll have to give me your recipes."

She nodded. "Certainly. It's not really that difficult. I just add a touch of powdered sugar and vanilla to the waffle recipe. However I have been changing over to agave nectar so the liquid measurements change slightly."

"Mommy!" Timothy called out from his seat, "Idgy like waffles?"

All attention turned to Arizona and their daughter.

Arizona nodded, "Idgy loves waffles, jellybean.." She smiled across to him. "Are you happy that pop-pop and grandma are here?" She asked.

He grinned and nodded. "Uh huh. Pop pop gives the bestest piggy back rides! And grandma likes to paint with me."

"They're good like that." Arizona smiled, and continued eating. Her hand came to rest in it's usual spot, on her tummy. Today Ellie seemed a little more active than usual, she continued rubbing circles as the conversation and meal continued.

Sensing what was going on, Helen reached over and put her hand atop Arizona's tummy.

"Every damn time." She whispered.

She massaged and rubbed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"It's fine." Arizona smiled, "a few more weeks and she's here."

Helen nodded and kissed her. "Yep. And you'll be resting while I take care of her so you can get back to normal sooner."

"You're not going to hog her when she gets here." Arizona pouted, "I'll be fine, I'll bounce back, no problem." She smiled.

Helen looked affronted. "Not in the slightest and I dislike that accusation. I was meaning we have those pumps so you can express milk for her and you can sleep through the night. I-I…" she swallowed hard. The lack of sleep had Helen slightly more emotional than usual.

"Arizona Brooke! Your wife is offering for you to rest and she'll get up and feed and tend to your child? How insane are you to chide that?"

"I'm sorry!" Arizona scooted her chair away from the table and moved as quickly as she could out of the room, and towards her and Helen's bedroom. Truth be told last night wasn't the greatest night's sleep, between her hormones raging, and lack of sleep, her own emotions seemed on edge as well.

Helen blushed. "I-I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I'll go apologize." She quickly got up after excusing herself and followed her wife. The door was shut and she didn't go to open it right away. "Arizona...I'm sorry."

Arizona yanked open the door, wiping her eyes. "Why the hell are you apologizing?"

Helen jumped slightly at the tone. "I-I upset you…" Tears began to well and she felt her heart start to race. Inside she wondered if all this was some sort of Universal payback for what happened with Calliope. Neither Arizona or Calliope seemed to undergo a tenth of what she was experiencing with Arizona.

She reached out and pulled Helen to her, "I'm a brat... Apparently."

Helen shook her head. "I-it's my fault. I'm sorry. You don't need stress. I-I'll do better."

"Stop it. Stop thinking you're not doing enough or that you're not doing things right. I... I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well after the whole food thing last night"

She looked at Arizona for a moment before she could form any words. "My own parents didn't really seem to want me. I just sort of happened. And then I was sent to boarding schools so I wouldn't interfere with their lives. I am inherently less than. I get that." Her tone was not accusatory but matter-of-fact.

"No you're not. You're not less than." She pulled Helen into their room, shutting the door behind them. "Your parents are... as much as I like your mother, you parents are idiots for how they raised you." She took a seat on the bed, and embraced Helen, "my word, you have no idea how wonderful and amazing that you are. You're perfect. And you're perfect for me."

She kissed Arizona softly. "You're perfect for me. It's always been you. I-I just want this to be as stress-free as it can be. I…" she paused. "I felt so alone when I was pregnant. I know you tried and you were there for the big moments but there were a lot of times I was alone. Cravings I had to fight by myself. Horrible dreams, all that. I kept to myself. I-I don't want that for you. I want you to feel like you're giving the world the most amazing gift ever."

Arizona kissed Helen in return, deeply, before pulling away. "And for that... I love you, you have afforded me all these things that you didn't get, I wanted to be there for everything with you, I didn't want you to be alone. I tried, so hard. I'm giving the world this gift, because you allowed me to." She smiled, and pulled Helen to her chest. "I love you so much, so much."

She snuggled into her wife and listened to what Arizona had to say. Helen leaned up and kissed her. "I love you. I love Elizabeth and Timothy. You all are my world and this is all I need."

"And we all love you. Oh so very much. You're the only one who calms her down," she pulled Helen's hand to her tummy.

She rubbed Arizona's tummy gently. "You calmed Timothy like no one else. I think your mother is right." She smiled gently.

"My mother is always right." She smiled. "Look at me," Arizona lifted Helen's chin, so that they were eye to eye.

She looked at Arizona gently. "You always have my attention, you know that."

"Promise me, you'll never feel like less than for me and the kids, ever again?" She asked. "You're more than I ever dreamed, and you always have been. You've never been less than the best to me. So I never want to hear that again."

Helen nodded. "I-I will try." She kissed Arizona gently. "You just don't see what a catch you are. It's intimidating."

"Stop it." She kissed Helen's lips softly. "You're an amazing catch. Why do you think I've loved you for as long as I have?"

Helen kissed back but teased. "Because I can trill my tongue and drive you crazy?"

"Well, that's one reason." Arizona grinned.

She chuckled and held Arizona gently. "I love you, you know? I love you both so much." She cooed dreamily.

"I know you do. And we love you too." Arizona nodded, hugging her wife a little tighter.

Helen smiled and kissed Arizona softly. "I am all yours. Period."

"I know you are, and I... Am yours. Maybe we should go finish breakfast? I kind of stomped off like a brat." She smiled.

Helen took a moment, "You were not a brat," she told her wife.

"Oh, I was. I have been a lot lately. You deserve so much better than that. I hope once our daughter is born... I'm nicer." She smiled.

She kissed Arizona softly. "Just get some rest, okay? That is all that matters right now."

"I will. I promise." Arizona nodded.

Helen curled up and kept her focus on Arizona and Elizabeth. "I love you. It was always you," she smiled.

"I love you too." Arizona yawned, and relaxed back against the bed with her wife. "I always hoped it was me." She grinned.

Helen nodded and smiled. "I hoped it was me too...But I didn't know."

"Oh, sweetie... How could you not? I wasn't very subtle about it." She kissed Helen's forehead, as she turned and attempted to reposition.

She smiled. "Well, there were those other women so it was hard to know I was the one," she gently ribbed. "Then again, the quantity versus quality with some did leave me to wonder to an extent if you were simply trying to distract yourself…"

"That's exactly what happened. Distraction." Arizona nodded.

Helen chuckled as she thought back. "Remember Svetlana?" She held her hands out a foot in front of her. "Handfuls of distraction there."

"More than a handful." Arizona shook her head. "Too much!"

She kissed Arizona's cheek. "So, ready to go finish your breakfast?"

"Mmmhmm. They're probably wondering where we are." Arizona smiled.

"Or what we're doing," Helen smiled as she stood. She reached to help Arizona up.

As they arrived back in the kitchen, Barb was cleaning up Timothy, their dishes gone and cups of coffee sitting on the table. "Girls, I put your plates in the oven to stay warm. Are you two okay?"

Helen smiled. "Thanks, Barb. We are," she looked at Arizona, not meaning to speak for them both. "Good." She kissed her wife before going to get their plates.

"Thank you, mom." Arizona smiled, "we didn't mean to leave you in here to take care of Timothy. I was a brat, I apologize."

"You're exhausted and hormonal, but you were being a little difficult. It's fine. Ask your father, I was the same way, especially with you." Barbara grinned, as she took Timothy out of his seat and cuddled him on her lap.

Helen set their plates down and grabbed a fresh cup of tea for Arizona. "Here you go, sweetheart. I had a very easy pregnancy with Timothy. My mother said hers was easy with me as well. Okay, well easy until his birth," she chuckled.

"Let's not talk about how scary his birth was, please?" Arizona asked, nodding a thank you to Helen for her tea.

Helen blushed. "I'm sorry." She sat down and began eating. Surprisingly she realized, they never really had talked about it.

"It's okay, it wasn't a good day. I mean, that little guy joined this world, but we almost lost you. It's just... I don't like to think about it." Arizona taking Helen's hand. "Don't apologize, I don't like thinking about how lonely my life would be without you."

She nodded. "I have been thinking...perhaps I should go into therapy. I feel I have a lot to talk about and I don't want to upset you…"

Barb and Daniel had taken Timothy to his play room so the two women could speak in private.

"You can talk to me." Arizona nodded, "you're not going to upset me. It upsets me when you feel like you can't talk to me."

She set her mug down. "I have put you and Calliope through so much. I don't want you to relive that if you don't want to. Really. It's okay."

"No, it isn't. It was scary for us, I can't imagine how you've felt." Arizona frowned, "we'll talk, perhaps we could go to therapy together."

Helen nodded and kissed Arizona's cheek. "That could only be a good thing." As they finished up she gathered the dishes and began cleaning up. "You go be with your folks and our little man. I'll finish this up and say goodbye before I head out."

"I love you, my heart. Always will." She kissed Helen, and headed into the playroom. "Hi sweet boy." She slowly took a seat in the floor with Timothy. "May I play too?" She asked.

"Mama!" He hugged her. "Uh huh. Pop pop couldn't play trains right so he went to read the paper."

Barb moved and sat by her daughter. "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I'm okay, mom. Tired, which is all I've felt for a while." She smiled, and grabbed a train, rolling it by Timothy. "She thinks she's going to upset me, or stress me out. I just want her to be able to open up to me without worry. She's my wife."

Barb nodded. "You two have been through a lot. Have you talked about any of it?"

"Not... Really. I mean, I try to. She wants me as relaxed as possible. I get it. The day she went into labor, she told Callie she was leaving her. It's been a whirlwind since." She shrugged. "I've told you of some of it, and lately, I've been horrible. She doesn't deserve some of the crap I've dealt her." Arizona rambled on, leaning her head on her mother's leg.

Barb rubbed Arizona's back. "I remember when you two broke up. I'd never seen you so lost. You tried to mask it. Bounced back with a new girl in no time. When you would bring someone home, I knew that wasn't what you wanted. There was something missing from you. That spark didn't shine as brightly with anyone else. Even when you swore you two were just friends and Helen would come with us on family trips you two were still so affectionate and close. I'd often find you two in the morning snuggled up sound asleep. And you always said you had the best nights sleep with her. You have a true miracle, Arizona. You have your best friend as your wife. She loves you without question. Do you know what people would give for that?"

"I do know. She's my life, her and Timothy and Elizabeth. It's always been her."

She kept rubbing Arizona's back gently. "When you get moody, you have to keep that in your mind. You're right. She doesn't deserve how you've acted. You're better than that. She loves and adores you."

"You raised me better than how I've been." Arizona nodded. "And I love her. I'd do anything for her." She smiled.

"Remember how you kept having those dreams where she left you for Callie? I honestly don't ever see her leaving you, however you can feel more secure in that if you acted better."

"Valid point." Arizona nodded, "I'll be better with her. She deserves that. This whole pregnancy, she's tried to give me everything she wanted, everything she didn't get with Callie during hers." Arizona shook her head, "I don't deserve that, I... I don't feel worthy. Getting to love her, and fall asleep with her each night, is plenty."

"Shh, she loves you Arizona. She wants you to feel that everyday."

Arizona nodded and smiled at her mother, as she directed her attention back to Timothy. "Am I playing trains correctly?" She asked.

He grinned and nodded. "You are! You're good at trains."

"Good!" Arizona smiled, "I love you, kiddo." She spoke softly, leaning over to kiss the top of his head.

"Love you too, Mama." He smiled and kept playing.

Helen came in and bent down to kiss Arizona. "I'm off to the office honey. I love you. Don't forget to put your feet up every few hours to help with the swelling? Barb has a list and will make sure to take care of you in my absence. And my little man. You're going to be my extra special helper for Mama Z and Idgy?"

Timothy beamed and pointed his thumbs at his chest. "That's me! I even...oh!" He quickly got up and dashed to his room. When he returned he handed a special badge to Arizona. It had "Big Brother On Duty" in raised letters. "I even have my badge!"

"Aw Barb, that is so cute! Thank you."

She smiled and nodded. "We did similar things with Arizona's brother. It made him more excited and let him feel special too. I know you two do wonderfully not diverting attention from him but all the books I remember reading said a big thing bringing a new baby home was the older child would feel somehow shoved aside."

Arizona nodded, "you'll be home before dinner?" She asked as Helen kissed her, "yes, I'll prop in just a bit. Mom will take care of me. Though, I really considered sneaking out for a five mile run or something." She grinned. "I love you, sweetie." She took the badge from Timothy and grinned. "Tim will take great care of us too. I'm in good hands, Helen."

Helen nodded as Barb shared. "Very true. I honestly hadn't read many books on the matter yet. I just went off my own 'how would you have acted?' mindset. It seems to be doing well. And I know you are, my love." She kissed Arizona again before hugging and kissing their son and hugging Barb. "And if you ran anywhere I'd pay for the footage," she winked to her wife. "Love you all."

"Bye mommy! I take good care of Mama and my Idgy." Timothy rubbed Arizona's tummy. "You're gonna be a cute Idgy. The cutest," he nodded contentedly. "An I'm your bestest big brother! I'm your Timothy like Mama Z's! We will be best friends."

Arizona couldn't help it when her eyes filled with tears, "that's right, little man. You're going to be an amazing big brother. Your uncle would be so proud of you." She nodded, pulling him close and kissing his cheek.

He smiled and hugged his mother and sister once more. "Can I go play outside? I wanna swing, please?"

"Yes, sweetie. You can, let's see if Pop-pop will go out there with you?" Arizona smiled, and looked back to her mother.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be happy to. Go ask him, while I help mama up?" Barbara smiled as Timothy ran out of the room calling out for Daniel.


	29. Chapter 29

She wasn't sure what Arizona was planning but Helen wasn't going to question. Her wife had seemed to do a 180 personality return to her old self. "You're really sure your parents are okay watching Timothy? I mean I know Calliope is on hand as well. Not that they are unable or anything. I just don't want to overtax them."

"I'm absolutely positive. Mom actually volunteered." She smiled, as she folded more clothes and placed them in her bag.

Helen went over and kissed Arizona's cheek gently. "So still not going to spill where we're going? I mean, I know we're not flying anywhere because you can't. And we can't be going that far off because you didn't tell me to cancel Monday's patients," she teased, trying to get the information out of Arizona.

"Can your wife not pamper you? You take care of me, and have surprised me with things, it's my turn." She nodded. "Our car should be here in an hour."

She pretended to pout for a moment. "Okay fine!" Helen grinned and stole another kiss before she finished packing. "Will my pamperer allow me to carry her bag down, though?"

"Yes, she will." Arizona nodded. "Because you'll fuss if I don't." She grinned, kissing Helen in return.

She chuckled as the kiss broke and reached for her own bag and then Arizona's. "You're carrying the most precious cargo. Why carry your bag too?"

"You're far too good to me." Arizona smiled, as she followed Helen out of their room. She was excited for this outing with Helen, but couldn't shake the anxiety of the coming weeks. Elizabeth had become much more active within the past few days, keeping Arizona awake most nights. Callie had even sent her home on an extended maternity leave because of it.

Helen set the bags by the door and turned. She captured Arizona as best she could and smiled. "There is no such thing as being 'too good' when it comes to you, sweetheart. You are giving us the most amazing gift ever. I...I couldn't even begin to repay that." The love and warmth Helen felt radiated always, but seemed even brighter in the moment.

"I love you." She pressed a soft kiss to her wife's lips. "So, so much."

She moaned into the kiss and smiled. "And I love you. I feel like we're living a beautiful dream and I never want to wake."

"I feel the same, shall we go spend some time with our son, before I whisk you away?" Arizona asked.

Helen smiled and nodded. "Let's." She held Arizona's hand as they went to Timothy's playroom.

He was smiling next to Barb and drawing. "Mommies!" Timothy shot off his seat and ran, hugging each woman by a leg.

"Hi, sweetie." Arizona smiled, rubbing his back, before he hugged Helen. "What are you doing?"

"Hi, mama! How's Idgy?" He looked at Arizona before hugging Helen, his eyes shining green with brown flecks, just like his mother's.

"Idgy is apparently doing flips." She smiled, as the curious little boy put his hands on her stomach. "Moving all over the place. She must be running out of room."

He giggled. "She's silly. Are you gonna come out soon, Idgy? You gotta, okay? Cus I have lots of pictures for you and stories. I know you won't be able to play for a long time but I'll take care of you til you can, k?"

"Oh, sweetie..." Arizona spoke softly, tears filling her eyes as he spoke to his sister. Wisdom beyond his years. Sometimes Arizona swore a little bit of magic lived in him. "She's going to love you, little guy."

Tears had rolled down Helen's cheeks and she wasn't the least bit embarrassed. She leaned down and hugged their son tightly. "You are already so amazing. How did we get so lucky?" She looked up to Arizona.

"Dat's good mama cus I already love her so much." He giggled as Helen hugged him and he hugged tighter. "I'm amazing cus I'm like Uncle Timothy!"

Barb couldn't help but cry tears of joy at the beautiful scene. While it wasn't a first, it still touched her deeply each and every time. "You certainly are, sweet boy. And just a touch sweeter," she smiled.

Arizona took a deep breath, allowing her tears to calm, "Wow... Well, grandma Barb is right, you're like your uncle in so many ways. It's kind of scary, sometimes. You can look just like him." She wrapped her arm around Helen's waist and smiled over at her mother, "Mom, could please reiterate to Helen how you all will be fine this weekend?"

Barb dabbed her eyes. "Oh yes! We're looking forward to it. Have to prepare sometime, right? There are only going to be more," she smiled and pointed to Arizona's tummy.

"I know," Helen nodded. "But remember, don't hesitate to call Calliope or Lana if you need a break."

"We're not that old yet, dear," Barb shot a jockular look to Helen. "But thank you. Arizona also told me your mother would be coming in next week?"

She nodded, still hugging Arizona. "Yes, for the shower. She'll stay through the baby's birth and then it's off to...wherever," she chuckled.

"I love your mom." Arizona grinned. "And I told you, they'll be fine. They haven't gotten to enjoy grandbabies like this, ever."

Helen chuckled. "Okay, true. I will go make sure everything is ready." She kissed Timothy gently and double checked she had her bags and Arizona's ready along with their purses.

"Mama, you love mommy?" Timothy smiled.

"Yes, sweetheart, I love your mommy so, so much." Arizona sat down on the couch. "Why do you ask?"

He smiled. "Cus I like it. It's sweet. I told Matthew I loved him and," he whispered. "He said he loves me too."

Barb looked a little unsettled but not terribly.

"That's good, sweetie. Matthew is a very sweet kid." Arizona kissed Timothy's forehead, and looked at her mother. "It's fine, totally normal. Helen has encouraged it."

Barb nodded. "I know it means nothing. When you were his age you were head over heels for Joey! Remember him?"

"Joey Wilson? Bucktooth Joey? Really? I wasn't head over heels for him. He shared his crayons with me, of course I thought he hung the moon." Arizona shook her head. "He also didn't make fun of my name." She winked at her mom.

Barb nodded. "Of course dear. I'm just saying, I can see this must be quite normal."

"Oh, it very much is. We don't foresee him marrying Matthew." She chuckled, "they're adorable though, so... Unaffected by everyone's politics. You know?"

She smiled warmly. "That's good. And I have found that daycare you take him to is very open and accepting. That Miss Jane? She's a real sweetheart."

"Oh, we love Miss Jane, Timothy thinks she's the best." She nodded, "right, Tim? You like Miss Jane?"

He smiled broadly. "Uh huh! She's gonna marry me too. She says I'm her favorite but I can't tell anyone else cus it would hurt their feelings."

Helen came wandering back in and smiled. "Well, no surprise you're the favorite, sweet one. Are we ready for the goodbyes? The car is here."

"Yes, I suppose so." Arizona nodded, "little man, can you come give Mama Z a hug and kiss?"

He smiled and did awkwardly. Then he hugged her tummy. "Bye mama. Bye Idgy. You'll be safe and then you'll come see me! I love you, mama."

"I love you too, promise you'll be good for grandma and pop-pop?" When he nodded she kissed his cheek once more, "okay, good... Go give mommy some love, while I hug grandma." She moved to get up, as Timothy ran straight to Helen.

Helen crouched down and hugged their son. "I love you, sweet one. You'll be grandma's special helper, right?"

He nodded and looked proud. "Uh huh. And grandpa said I'm his co-pilot! So I got lotsa jobs."

Helen kissed his cheek and he did the same to her. "I love you, darling. I'll take good care of mama and Idgy for you."

Timothy giggled and nodded. "I know. You always do. Idgy tells me. She loves you lots, mommy. We talk a lot."

Tears welled up around the room. "We all love her a great deal too. I will see you soon honey."

After hugging Barb and pulling Timothy close for another awkward hug, she moved towards Helen and wrapped her arm around her. "Ready, sweetheart?"

Helen smiled and hugged Arizona. "Thank you again, Barb. We shall be back soon."

"You two have a wonderful weekend, enjoy yourselves. Helen? Allow yourself to be pampered too?" She waved as the women walked out.

She blushed and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." When they got to the car, the driver had the door open but she helped Arizona in. Once situated, Helen went to the other side and slipped in. "Still no hints?"

"Fine. Here..." She pulled a brochure for a spa resort near the coast. "All inclusive, we have a cabin that overlooks the water, massages, facials, you name it." She smiled.

Helen was aghast with the surprise. "Oh honey! I-You…" She hugged Arizona lovingly. "You didn't need to do any of that. It's so sweet."

"I did. I owe you for everything I've put you through. All the outbursts, I'll never be able to apologize enough, but I can pamper you, take care of you like you have me." She nodded.

She blushed and kissed Arizona deeply. "I love you honey. So, so much. Thank you for everything. I am the one who owes you. I have put you and Calliope through so many scares I...I really don't deserve this."

"But you do." Arizona nodded, "you deserve so much, more than I could ever do to repay you. The scares, they just... They're constant reminders of how lucky I am to have you."

Helen wrapped herself around her wife. "I'm the lucky one."

The trip was pleasant and scenic. Arizona pointed out various things she was seeing and Helen made attempts to maneuver around her wife and child to get a look.

"I didn't tell you, our bedroom is the room that overlooks the water." Arizona nudged her. "So, that view..." She pointed, "is all ours." Within a half hour, they were out of the city and pulling into the driveway of the resort. As they approached the entrance, a bellhop greeted them and opened the door. As he helped both women out, he welcomed them, "Welcome ladies, to Salish Lodge and Spa resort."

"Thank you." Arizona grinned, waiting as Helen stepped out of the car as well.

"You're very welcome! Is this a 'babymoon'?" The middle aged gentleman asked, "that's what the younger ones are calling it, I understand." He smiled, as he directed another young man to gather their bags onto a cart.

"I guess you could say it is." Arizona nodded, "my wife, here has taken wonderful care of me, and well... She deserves a weekend away."

"I understand, perfectly." He nodded, "follow me to the lobby? My name is Michael, if you need anything... Just ask."

"Thank you, Michael. I'm Arizona and this is my wife, Helen." She smiled, as they walked inside.

Helen smiled and held Arizona's hand. "Yes, lovely to meet you, Michael. And thank you."

As they approached the front desk the young woman behind the counter greeted them, and advised of all the services. After receiving their keys and a menu for room service and the like, Michael helped them to their room. After settling in, Arizona sat on the edge of the bed looking through their folder of services. "I've got a couple of things scheduled... Here. You can get an idea of what's to come." She smiled.

Helen wandered over and leaned down. She kissed Arizona gently before taking the pamphlet and looking through it. "Hmm, it all sounds wonderful. Did you get the New Mommy facial package?"

"I did. One for each of us." She nodded, "I also got the deep tissue massage for you, and the hot stone treatment."

"Oh honey," Helen smiled. "Too good to me," she winked as she kept looking. "Honestly that sounds divine enough for me. Are you going to get a mani and pedi while we're here?"

"I was planning on it, yes." Arizona smiled, "oh, I'm having breakfast delivered tomorrow morning as well. They have a special 'breakfast in bed' thing, so... That's happening."

She chuckled as she kissed her wife again. "I'm certain you've planned everything perfectly. Why even hand this to me?" She handed the pamphlet back. "Is Elizabeth behaving?"

"I just wanted to see if anything else piqued your interests." She said quietly. As Helen asked about their daughter, she moved around. Arizona rubbed both hands over her bump, and took a deep breath. "She is. She's running out of room, I can tell."

Helen stroked. "Little one, you're going to have to settle down. Just a few more weeks, I promise. As for what piqued my interest? Anything with you. Honestly, with how your hormones have been lately, I'm surprised you weren't feeling me up in the back of that limo."

"I was trying to be less animal and more romantic. I... I've been terrible these past couple of months, you deserve pampering, everything." Arizona nodded, blush creeping into her cheeks.

Helen shrugged. "Hey, a few times it was rather fun getting home and just having you ravage me. It wasn't as fun trying to find scarfs and neckerchiefs to hide marks," she grinned playfully.

"Is it okay with you, if I'm not the ravaging type right now?" She asked, blushing deeper. "I... I just want to relearn every inch of you."

"Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you want. I know it's hormonal. Those last three months with Timothy?" She blushed deeply and then looked down realizing that was with Calliope. "Um, so do we have anything going on right now or just relaxing?"

Arizona nodded, "you were insatiable... I'm sure." she looked down at her watch, and thought for a moment. "Um, well... Let's see... We've got about an hour before our mani/pedi appointment. Oh, and a sugar scrub is after that." She smiled, and kissed Helen softly.

"Trying to get sweeter than you are? Not possible," she smirked as she kissed Arizona back. "That sounds lovely. I will ring for some iced tea and," she looked at the menu. "How about some finger sandwiches?"

"That sounds perfect." Arizona nodded, "would you judge me if I asked for something else to snack on? Chips or something. I'm craving something and I don't know what."

Helen looked at the menu. "Hmm, it sounds like crunchy/salty? Would pretzels be okay? Less fat and sodium."

"Yes!" She smiled. "That's perfect."

She grabbed the room phone and dialed to the kitchen. A chipper woman answered and Helen placed their order. "So, 15-ish minutes. Shall I unpack us both or do you have the energy to do yours?"

Arizona moved to stand, "I can handle mine." She smiled, and began unpacking her back. Within a few minutes she had finished, and taken a spot back on the bed, leaning back against the pillows. "We're you this tired at this point of your pregnancy?"

As she shut the drawer, Helen heard the question and turned. "I was. Honestly I'd call Timothy my little Energy Zapper to myself," she smiled. "How about you rest your eyes until the food arrives?" She moved over to the bed and gently sat beside her wife, taking a hand between her own.

"I just want to enjoy every single moment but," she yawned, "Elizabeth is zapping me."

She reached with her free hand and gently rubbed Arizona's tummy. "I understand sweetheart. I've been there. You just relax and we'll have our snacks soon."

"Okay." She nodded, closing her eyes and drifting off almost immediately.

_"Mooooom!"_

_"Yes, Ellie?" Arizona called out from the kitchen, shaking her head at what she imagined the next complaint would be. _

_"Timothy hid my hair stuff!" _

_Arizona looked up, to see Helen and a blonde, blue eyed child, no more than nine or ten. "Ellie is having a meltdown again." She spoke, her expression neutral._

_She shook her head. "I don't know why he finds it funny to do that." _

_"Because he's her big brother and they do that. My Timothy did the same to me." Arizona nodded, "once or twice." _

"_He doesn't to me!" The little girl interrupted. _

_"No, he doesn't. Does he, Emerie? I think you're protected because you don't mess with him." Arizona nodded as she cut vegetables for dinner. _

_The little girl came over to Arizona and flashed a super-magic smile. "You think?" _

_"I do think, kiddo." She leaned over and kissed the top of the little girl's head. "Will you set the table for me, please?"_

_Emerie nodded. Helen was pulling the plates and bowls down from from the cupboard for her. "Remember when Timothy and Elizabeth were so close? She was his Idgy," Helen gave a wistful smile. "Now? You'd think they were constantly at war." _

_"They're teenagers, sweetie." Arizona smiled, dropped what she was doing and wrapped her arms around Helen. "It'll get better, it did with my Timothy." She grinned. _

_Just then Elizabeth stomped into the room. "Are you going to do anything about, Tim?"_

_Helen looked at her gently. "Sweetheart, we will talk to him again and find a reasonable punishment. What more do you feel is adequate?" She always tried to reason with the children, even as toddlers. _

_"I don't know. He just... He takes all my stuff and hides it. Ground him? Take away his extra curriculars?" Elizabeth crossed her arms. _

_She looked over to her wife then back to Elizabeth. "Sweetheart, we punish him every time he does this. Have you considered not reacting and perhaps he will stop? I am not agreeing with what he's doing and we will have to really discuss his crossing boundaries. At the same time, if you stop reacting, he will have no motivation to do this." _

_"Mom is right," Arizona nodded, "don't blow up and make a huge deal about it. That's what he enjoys, he laughs about it, every time. Tell you what, next time it happens, come talk to one of us? Don't scream and stomp, calmly pull one of us aside. I can almost promise you... He'll stop." _

_The girl huffed and folded her arms over her chest. She felt as if neither mother understood her. "I bet mama C wouldn't agree. I bet she'd take everything he has away!" _

_Helen waved her hand. "Whoa, young lady. Stop there. You are not pitting your parents against each other. I know for a fact she'd actually tell you to knock it off and lock your things in your room. So no. Do not start a road you can't finish here." _

Arizona moved to roll over, waking herself up giggling.

Helen was just closing the door after tipping the bell hop. "Good nap, sweetheart?"

"Yes... You could say that, I suppose. How long was I asleep?" She asked, sitting up slowly and stretching.

"About twenty minutes. There was a snafu with our order so they had to remake it and it was comped." She set the tray up and brought Arizona's tea and pretzels over. "Would you like a finger sandwich too?"

"Oh..okay then." She smiled as Helen handed her snacks to her. "I'd love a sandwich."

Helen smiled and brought the plate over along with a secondary small plate to place it on. "This," she pointed, "is a cream cheese cucumber sandwich. And these," she pointed to the others, "prosciutto and fontina with an artichoke and aioli spread."

Arizona nodded, and made a slight face, "you're going to think I'm weird." She grabbed one of the cucumber sandwiches, taking a slice of bread off and grabbed one of the others doing the same. She glanced up at Helen who seemed to give her a curious look, she smiled before putting the two together and taking a bite. "Mmmm... That's good."

She chuckled lightly but took two and did the same. "Hmm, not a bad combination though the cream cheese seems to mute the aioli slightly."

Arizona grinned, "I figured you'd think I was nuts. It tastes really good all together." She grabbed a pretzel, and then a sip of her tea. She looked over out the window and took in the view. "We're going to be good moms, right? I mean, me.. I'm going to be a good mom, right? You're amazing...There are days when I wonder how you do it."

Helen stopped and her eyes snapped from the lake view to her wife. "Excuse me? Arizona, at what point do you not think you're Timothy's mother? I…" she shook her head, unable to form words at the moment. "Would you not die for that little boy? Does he not think you hang the moon? You are no less his mother than Calliope and that has always been the case."

"I... I know I am his mother too. It's just... Sometimes I question if I'm doing it right, am I going to ruin him or his sister?" She shrugged, "and to answer your question, yes... I'd lay down my life for that child, no questions."

Helen moved and hugged Arizona. "You're an amazing mother. I question if I'm the terrible one. I'm the one who set our family on such an unconventional course. I worry as he grows if he'll be teased or bullied. I worry how he'll accept his siblings. I…" tears began to brim. "You're an amazing mother. Why else would I want to have more children with you? Want to have your children? Well, biologically yours? We need more you in the world."

"Nope, you're the amazing one. He gets all of his traits from you. He can quirk his eyebrow and look just like you. It's uncanny." She nodded, taking another sip of her drink.

She waved her off. "Arizona! You know what I mean. We...what I've sent us into is unconventional. I'm really not sure even your parents understand or approve. All I know is I love you. We love our children. You are an amazing mother therefore yes, you'll be amazing with Elizabeth."

"They approve because I love you. And they know we're happy. Understand? It's taken a lot of explaining, and time to process." Arizona nodded, "unconventional or not... It's fine. Who cares what is conventional?"

Helen looked in Arizona's eyes. "Okay fine. But, point is? Yes. You will be a phenomenal mother because you are. She is coming into this world with so much love it's amazing. Will you have doubts? Sure. That's why I'm here," she smiled. "And then we'll trade places and I'll be in your shoes again carrying a little you."

"Maybe we should discuss another one, like who should carry, because I've been thinking..." Arizona bit her lip, tracing the rim of her glass.

Helen's arms went lax and she looked at Arizona gently. "You've been thinking?"

"Maybe you carrying again, isn't the best idea."

"I-I'm sorry?..."

"I... We... We almost lost you, because you nearly bled to death after having him. I.. I don't want to go through that again." Arizona took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. Breaching this topic wasn't something she'd planned for the weekend.

Helen took a step back, shock written all over her. "Arizona...that…" she blinked. "That was a specific, unfortunate happening. It does not mean it will happen again. It's not genetic. Hell, you could have it happen for all we know. I…" she turned, tears beginning to fall.

"It was placental abruption... And it could happen again. It wasn't simply a fluke, Helen and you know it." Arizona moved to stand, "you almost died. He took his first breath and you went limp in my arms. I... I can't. I can't lose you, just to have another child." Arizona felt hot tears running down her own cheeks. "Please understand what I'm saying."

She hugged her arms around herself as she continued to cry. "I do understand but that is as crazy as not letting me drive after that accident. It could happen to anyone, Arizona. I…" she shook her head. "I'm to be punished for something happening biologically that wasn't my fault?"

"I'm not punishing! I'm asking you to think it through, look at all the risks. Please?" She asked, wincing slightly. She knew Helen didn't take notice, as her own eyes were closed and crying. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, breathing through the pain.

Somehow Helen felt something, almost on another plane and turned. "I-" she saw Arizona flinch. "What is it?" Without hesitation she moved over to her wife and placed her hand on their daughter.

"It's nothing.. She knows we're fighting." Arizona spoke sharply. "She's upset now too." She pulled back and looked at Helen. "You'd really risk leaving me, leaving us? Just to have a another child?"

Helen felt herself shake with anger at the accusation. "Arizona! That is not the case. You...after everything you have put me through you are now going to say my disagreement with you is causing our daughter to hurt you?" It felt like a final straw and she moved toward the balcony. In an instant, Helen felt as hurt as she did years before when Arizona introduced her to her new girlfriend, Mindy.

Another pain shot through Arizona as Helen moved away from her. She winced, and whimpered as she bent forward, placing her hands on the bed. As she regained control of her self, she stood back up. "Everything I've put you through?! If... If it's been so bad, why didn't you... Oh.." She lunged forward again, this time she hugged her arm tightly around herself as she felt something between her legs. "I...oh, no."

Helen had long since turned and saw the puddle as it hit the floor. Within seconds she grabbed her phone and dialed a service. "We're going back home. They'll get you to Seattle Grace and she'll be here safe and sound, okay? Just breathe, honey. I know it feels sudden but this can take hours to days." She had moved to Arizona and was rubbing her lower back to relieve tension.

"It's too soon..." Arizona spoke between labored breaths. "She's too soon."

Helen kept rubbing. "It's okay. You're in the home stretch. No matter what, she'll be safe, okay?"

As a contraction began she leaned forward, attempting to breathe. "You... You don't know that. She's going to end up in the NICU... 32 weeks is still too soon."

Helen bit her tongue. Everything inside her roared up. Not only could she not carry Arizona's baby, now she didn't know crap on her wife's early labor. "Okay but focus on the positive? Good thoughts, right?" She tried to force herself to remain on task.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Arizona turned her head. "I'm sorry I started the fight, I... I ruined our weekend. I... I can't keep our baby safe." As another pain coursed through her, emotions bubbled as well. Sobs caused her to shake, as she felt helpless to the situation.

Helen shook her head and held Arizona lovingly. "Shh. You are doing fine. How many women deliver at their actual date the first time? Precious few. So deep breaths. You didn't do anything. Neither did I." The last sentiment added more for herself than anyone else.

"No... You didn't do anything. I'm sorry for accusing... Oooh, oh. Ouch. Accusing you. You've been so perfect, and wonderful." Arizona leaned against the side of the bed once more.

Helen held her tightly and listened. She kissed Arizona's cheek but there was a knock at the door. "I'll be right back." She moved and opened it to a smiling driver.

"We have a mommy about to deliver?"

She nodded. "Yes. We're too far for an ambulance. You were given the address already?"

The dapper young man smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

Helen went and gently got her wife. "I'll come back later for our things. Or Calliope can. Let's get you to the hospital, okay?"

"Okay.." Arizona nodded, allowing Helen and the young man to help her to the car. "C-call my parents, and Callie. Please?" She moved, attempting to sit comfortably in the seat, but found it near impossible.

As she got in on the other side of the car, Helen took Arizona's hand. "I texted Calliope. She said Lana is going to stay with Timothy. She and your parents are going to meet us at the hospital. Lana would but as they're not married she doesn't feel it's right just yet. Wants it to be about family."

"Lana can come.." She winced, squeezing Helen's hand. "I.. Love you." She whispered.

Helen kissed Arizona's forehead gently. "I love you. Just breathe, okay? This isn't happening right now. It never happens the second it starts. We will get to the hospital and you two will be safe."

"I'm breathing." She nodded, taking a deep breath. "I owe you a spa weekend.." She grinned.

Helen kissed Arizona lovingly. "You owe me nothing. Our focus needs to be on getting you and Elizabeth through this, okay?"

"Yeah..." Arizona nodded, leaning her head onto Helen's shoulder as the city came into view.

Helen kept rubbing anything she could think of. "I love you. This will be fine, honey. It's normal." Helen nodded as they pulled into the drop off port of the hospital. She hopped out and went for a wheelchair.

As they arrived, Arizona noticed that everyone seemed to clear their path as she was rolled inside. She looked up to see Callie and her parents waiting together. "You're all here..." She smiled, before leaning to her side as another contraction began.

Callie smiled. "We wouldn't be anywhere else."

Timothy came over. "Is Idgy comin out now, mama?" His eyes wide with hope and a little fear seeing Arizona in pain.

"H-hi, sweetie." She forced a smile to their little boy, "yep... She's ready to meet us." Arizona turned and looked at Helen, "I.. I thought he wasn't going to be here, he looks scared." She reached to squeeze her wife's hand.

Timothy nodded and moved to talk to Arizona's tummy. "You be careful, Idgy. I don't know how you're gonna come out but be gentle, okay? Mama's been real good taking care of you now you gotta take care of her."

Helen held Arizona's hand. "I know sweetheart. You wanted Lana to come and Rachel wasn't able to babysit. Calliope is going to take him up to the daycare but he insisted on seeing you first."

"Thank you, Timothy. She'll be gentle... I'm sure." She nodded, "give mama a kiss? I love you sweetie, we'll meet Idgy soon, promise."

Helen lifted Timothy up so he could give Arizona a kiss. "I love you too, mama." He kissed her and hugged her neck before Helen set him back down.

P

"Whenever you're ready, a room is waiting," Callie gently pointed out, an arm wrapped around her girlfriend.

Arizona nodded and winced. "I'm ready..." She looked up and smiled at Callie and Lana, "I'm glad to see you two."

Lana smiled. "I'm honored you'd allow me here. I know it's something special."

Helen smiled and squeezed Arizona's hand. "I think it's pretty safe to say you are family too, Lana."

"Yep... You... You are." Arizona shifted in the wheelchair and looked back to Helen, "can we move this to the room?"

"Absolutely," Helen replied as she began wheeling toward the room. "Calliope, would you please take Timothy to daycare and we will see you two later?"

The surgeon nodded and smiled. "Come on little man. Your mommies need time to get Idgy to come out."

The boy nodded and smiled. "See you soon, Idgy," he waved happily.

Helen helped situate Arizona on the bed and get her into the gown. "Can I get you anything? The doctor and nurses will be in soon."

"Can I have some ice water?" She asked, as she adjusted the bed to a more comfortable angle.

She nodded. "Absolutely," she kissed Arizona's cheek before going to get a cup.

As she was gone the nurse came in and smiled. "Hello Dr Robbins. I am Rob. I will be your nurse tonight. Are you ready to get hooked up and vitals checked?"

"Hi, Rob." She smiled best she could to the young man. "I am... I just need to know she's okay." She nodded, and rubbed her tummy.

He nodded and set to his duties. "Well, your numbers are looking good. Dr Avilla will be in soon to check your dilation. Can I get you anything?"

Arizona shook her head, "my wife will be back soon with some water, I... I elected for no epidural." She shifted in the bed, "actually, can I get an extra pillow? To put under the baby?" She smiled.

He smiled and got into a cupboard. "Sure," he brought the pillow over. "I will let Dr Avilla know you're ready." He smiled before he left.

Helen came back with the ice water and a second glass with just ice. "Hi sweetheart. How are you two doing?" She handed Arizona the water as she set the cup of ice down.

"We're okay." She nodded. "You just missed the nurse. He said Dr. Avilla will be in soon." Arizona smiled and silently thanked her wife for the water.

She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Arizona's tummy. "Okay," she smiled before looking at the monitors. "Seems you two are doing okay health-wise."

"That's what nurse Rob said. Her heart rate looks good, I haven't seen any decells. I.. I sort of watched it after he hooked everything up." She smiled sheepishly, then took Helen's hand, squeezing. "I'm sorry about earlier..." She nodded.

Helen drew the hand to her lips and kissed Arizona's knuckles. "Shh. Just focus on right here for the moment, okay? We'll worry about all that another time. You just need to stay relaxed to keep this as smooth as possible. Close your eyes and picture where we are. Are we at home? Are we at the beach with Timothy?"

Arizona closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Home... In Timothy's playroom. I'm on the couch, and you two are playing. It's... It's nice. Peaceful."

She smiled and kept rubbing Arizona's tummy. "And is Elizabeth sleeping in her crib?"

"No..." She furrowed her brow, "she's curled up on my chest, snoring. She's so tiny, Helen."

Helen smiled and teared up at the image. "What is she wearing?"

"You know that outfit that you bought? The first one you brought home when we found out we were having a little girl? That one." Arizona nodded, wincing as a contraction hit once more.

The tears silently rolled as she could see the outfit perfectly. A white onesie with the words 'My Mommies Love Me' on the front and 'My Big Brother Does Too' on the back.

"She keeps snoring, and you keep trying to tell Timothy to be quieter, but he's so excited. He... Oh, ow..." She moved her hand to her lower abdomen, and breathed deeply.

Helen quickly moved and held Arizona's hand. Fortunately Dr Avilla was just coming in. "Okay, how are the contractions coming?"

Helen looked at her watch. "Roughly every 7 to 8 minutes," she nodded.

The man's face made her worry as he was checking Arizona.

"Is everything alright, doctor?"

He began putting his hand on Arizona's abdomen then shook his head. "We were supposed to check this Monday. She's slipped into Breech position and worse, we have cord prolapse. We have to rush you in for a Cesarean immediately, Dr Robbins."

Helen looked bewildered but kissed Arizona. "It will be fine. Your vitals and hers are still okay. No signs of distress. I'm sure the prolapse just happened so she's not having oxygen deprivation."

Dr Avilla nodded. "Correct, Dr Fisher. Thank you. But we won't delay this. Are you ready, Dr Robbins?"

Arizona's breaths became labored, fear began to course through her, now more than ever. "I... This isn't what we planned. She's early, and it was going to be natural. I...just make sure she's healthy? Please, I don't care about me." She put her face in her hands, crying once again.

Helen held her. "Shh. You'll both be fine. Focus on what you saw. Focus on her laying on your chest, Arizona. She'll be here safe and sound." She hated it but she knew she had to move away so they could take her to an OR. "I'll have Calliope come monitor, alright?" Helen wanted to be in the room but knew regulations would forbid it. Callie, however, was not related to Arizona so there would be no breach of protocol.

The team began wheeling Arizona to OR 4. Helen rushed in to the waiting room, tears finally falling. "T-they had to take her to the OR. Calliope, will you go watch please? Elizabeth is breech and the umbilical cord is protruding from Arizona's vagina which means potential oxygen deprivation for the baby. So far the vitals were fine on both. Of course Arizona's spiked from fear."

Barb rushed over and hugged Helen. "It will be okay, right?"

Helen nodded. "I-it's a good sign neither were in distress. It's still emergency surgery which is scary."

Daniel piped up. "She's a fighter. My girl will get through this and so will our granddaughter."

Callie stood and nodded, "I'll be out with an update as soon as I can." She smiled sadly and everyone, but pulled Helen aside. "I asserted my power after Timothy was born, you deserve to be in there too. Come with me, gown up... I'll make them let you stand by her head. Okay?"

She blushed and nodded. "Alright." For once in her life Helen was willfully breaking federal medical standards and she simply didn't care. This was her wife and child. If she could help calm her in any way, Helen knew it was safer than Arizona doing this alone.

When they got to the pre-surgery station, it felt like she was back in med school preparing for a case. But no, this wasn't med school again. Helen washed and rewashed before getting a gown on and then after. She went into the OR behind Callie, hands upward in need of gloves.

Surprised, an OR nurse moved toward both women and gloved them.

"You can't be in here, Dr Fisher," Dr Avilla replied.

"I'm overriding the rule," Callie replied and motioned for a stool to be by Arizona's head. "Typical C's, the other parent sits by the wife. I know it's different in an emergency, but... We'll remain out of your way. Neither Arizona nor myself were supposed to be in the room when you operated on Helen, but we were. Concentrate on delivering their daughter safely please?" She smiled behind her mask, knowing Helen would know she was. She made sure Helen was close to Arizona, and out of the way, before taking a spot beside one of the residents on the other side of the drape.

"Helen... You're here." Arizona grinned dreamily, as everyone settled in for the procedure.

She smiled and kissed Arizona's forehead. "I am. Calliope made it happen. You just stay right here with me, okay? You are doing great." She reached and held Arizona's hand again.

"You're doing well, Blondie. Stay awake and with us, okay?" Callie leaned over the drape.

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, her eyes seemed heavy and hooded from the medications she'd been given. "Thank you, Chief."

She nodded. "You're family and you're giving us a gift. We'd all do anything for you."

"Right... Family." Arizona nodded. "Is Ellie okay?" She asked, eyes opening a little wider.

Just then Dr Avilla was gently taking the baby out. He looked up to Helen. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Tears were flowing but she nodded. "Please?" She moved and took the surgical scissors from him. She cut the cord and he held the girl a moment longer. Suddenly she let out a cry and hiccupped a few breaths. He quickly handed her off to the nurse to get cleaned up and began working on Arizona again.

Helen came back up and caressed Arizona's cheek. "She is so perfect, honey. You did an amazing job."

"She is? She's okay?" Arizona asked.

"She's perfect..." Callie called over her shoulder as she stood near the warmer. "A little small, but she's a fighter, I can already tell."

Helen kissed Arizona gently. "Thank you sweetheart. Thank you for everything."

Once Dr Avilla wrapped up the stitching, he nodded. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Arizona watched as Helen nodded, and took the tiny bundle in her arms.

Callie's eyes visibly filled with tears as she watched the scene, "as soon as they get you to recovery, I'll make sure you get some time with her, okay?"

Arizona nodded, tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks as Helen leaned in with their daughter. "Hi, Elizabeth... I'm so happy to see you." She whispered.

Helen held her closely and then took Arizona's arm slipping it under Elizabeth. "See honey? You did great. She's healthy. No need for the NICU. It won't be long until you're holding her on your own."

Tears came harder as Helen spoke, "she's so beautiful." Arizona whispered. "So perfect."

Helen nodded. "Just like her mommy." She kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "Your big brother is going to be so excited to see you."

"I'm going to head out and inform your parents, Arizona." Callie nodded, getting all of Elizabeth's stats from a nurse before smiling once more behind her mask. "You did good, Blondie."

Helen smiled and whispered. "Did you see her eyes? Calliope was smiling."

"I did." She smiled at Helen, and then to the baby between them, "little girl, you are some kind of magic."

She kissed Arizona softly. "She gets it from you."


	30. Chapter 30

What had originally been planned as a shower was quickly turned into a Welcome to the World party for Elizabeth. Helen had saved a number of things from Timothy's infancy but they had received a lot of lovely outfits. Derek and Meredith set them up with a two year cloth diaper delivery service. Not wanting to be outdone, Jackson (more than April) started a college fund for the girl. His wife insisted his mothers could more than afford it but again, he didn't want to be outdone. Even though the women were aware of Lana's skills and her hobby of building furniture, the mothers were both touched when she presented them with a chest she'd made. "So you can keep all her precious things safe as she grows older. Her first blanket, first shoes." On the inside of the lid she had inscribed 'Elizabeth 'Idgy' Brooke Fisher-Robbins' along with her birthdate and a profound quote from Dr Seuss's Oh The Places You'll Go! 'Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting. So…get on your way!'

Helen tearfully nodded and smiled.

While it momentarily stole focus though that was not her intention, Callie announced to everyone she and Lana were engaged. She held up their ringed hands together and smiled. The party returned focus to Elizabeth when the little one seemed to coo and gurgle at the announcement.

Arizona sat in one of their more comfortable chairs, smiling as Callie made her announcement. It had only been a couple of weeks since Elizabeth's birth, but she still seemed to move slowly. Cuddling her daughter against her chest. "You're very happy to have Lana joining our family, aren't you?" She asked, kissing the baby's cheek.

Helen smiled at her family as it seemed Elizabeth looked like she was smiling.

Helen's mother wandered over and smiled softly. "May I hold the little one, please?"

"Of course you can." Arizona smiled, as she motioned her towards her. "Here," she handed her daughter over to her mother in law.

Kisa smiled and held her gently. "She is so beautiful. I know biologically she's Helen's but I swear she has your nose. How are you feeling, dear?" She gently sat next to Arizona.

"Well, that dear Kisa, is the magic of finding the perfect donor." Arizona nudged her gently. "I'm okay, sore and moving slowly, but I'm okay. Happy that Ellie is healthy, that's what matters."

She smiled. "You know, Calliope isn't a bad person but I really am so glad you two got back together. I really had never seen Helen happier than she was with you. And how Timothy is thriving? I swear that boy will be in Harvard before he's out of pull-ups!"

"I'm just happy you're not angry with me for breaking her heart those years ago." She frowned, "and I'm glad the universe gave us another chance. I love her more than my own life." She watched her mother in law rock Elizabeth gently as the spoke. "Timothy is the best kid, I swear. He's so smart, sometimes it scares us." She grinned.

Kisa nodded and listened. "I could not hate you, my dear. I hated the hurt I saw in Helen. I hurt for her. I'd have given anything for that hurt to be mine. I even insisted when her father took ill she not worry and return to school. We...weren't incredibly active in her life growing up, as you know. I felt it was far from anything she owed him to be there his final year. But she insisted. She's always had this grasp of family and duty that must just be inside her. I will advise you though, this is your last chance with her," she looked gently but sternly at Arizona. "I see how you two love each other. Don't ever, ever lose that."

"Don't worry, Mama K... I've got a hold of her and never letting go. Life was miserable without her." Arizona nodded. "She's always been loyal to those she loves. It's never wavered, ever. You created someone so wonderful and perfect, I'll be forever grateful."

The woman blushed. "Thank you. It must be genetics that skipped a generation because I truly don't feel I had any hand. She is just who she is. Always like that," she nodded proudly. "I am thinking of settling back down for a while. Perhaps take over the helm of our Seattle sector of charities…"

"Really? That would be wonderful. And it would make Helen very happy to have you around more as well." She smiled and then looked up, catching a glance of her wife, who seemed busy talking with one of their guests. "She misses you."

Much like her daughter, Kisa wore her emotions. "I miss her too. I miss you all. I...have felt guilty, honestly. I feel as though I failed her as a mother. Yes I was there for any critical time and milestone apart from when she went to boarding school. I feel I don't deserve the right to have her in my life after what I've done," she softly confessed.

"You're her mother." Arizona reached and squeezed her shoulder gently. "She loves and adores you. You've taught her things, they pop up in conversations, you... You might've missed some things, but that doesn't make you unworthy. I mean that."

She reached and dabbed her eye with a free hand. "Thank you, darling. You're too sweet to me."

Helen had wandered over. She kissed her mother's cheek. "Mama, how are you finding things? Darling, can I get you anything?" She motioned for a wandering caterer to come over.

"Things are wonderful, dear." Kira smiled at Helen. "I'm bonding with my grand daughter, I'm not sure they can get any better."

Arizona shook her head, "no, I'm good. I'm not really hungry or anything."

Helen smiled as she took a cup of punch off the tray and set it by Arizona. "Just in case. Well mama, they will be better when Timothy stops being a little ham and comes over too," she winked. "He has entered that 'I'm so adorable' phase," Helen chuckled.

Kisa smiled. "I think all little ones go through that. Yours was a little deep, however." She thought back. "You would watch plays and then make up your own. You'd even make little costumes using whatever you found and you'd set your toys up to watch."

A lump formed in Helen's throat and a tear came to her eye. "Y-you saw that? Any time I'd ask you and father to watch you were so busy, I stopped asking."

Her mother blushed. "Something I deeply regret, darling. But yes...often I'd still sneak away and stand at your doorway watching. It was funny. You'd do that in private but when we had parties, you were always so good and quiet. You'd ask questions if there was a word you didn't know or politely interject with some new fact you'd learned if it pertained to conversation."

"She still does that." Arizona grinned, "she's my own personal compendium of knowledge." She nodded a silent thank you for the punch, and relaxed listening to the conversation.

Helen blushed deeply. "It is a nervous tick, I guess. I...I'm still shocked to find out you saw that, mama."

"She's your mom, Troy. Of course she noticed... We all notice the little things." She smiled, and nudged Kisa again, whispering. "No need to feel so guilty, I told you she loves you dearly."

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Arizona."

"So, how is everyone?" Arizona asked Helen, who'd made the rounds speaking to all the guests. "I look like a bum, just sitting here."

"You look like a woman who had an emergency cesarean. They are fine. Surely they have funneled over?"

"A couple of them have, I've been kind of hidden over here." She smiled.

"I really think they all know she's been through a lot, giving her space." Kisa nodded, and smiled.

Helen nodded. "Well, everyone has wished us all well. Great news there about Calliope and Lana, don't you think?"

"Very good. I'm really happy for them, Lana is super sweet. You know I approve." Arizona smiled, looking over as Ellie stretched in Kisa's arms.

Helen nodded and smiled just as Barb wandered over. "I was hoping the other grandma might get to say hello?"

Kisa smiled and gently laid Elizabeth in Barb's arms. "It is wonderful to see you, Barbara. You and Daniel are looking well. I have always meant to ask, what is your secret for your wonderful skin?"

Helen smiled to herself watching the banter. Her mother was nothing if not the most adept smooth-talker one could ever meet.

Barb blushed and shook her head as she took a seat. "I use about three different products, I tell myself they work, but I don't think they do. Daniel doesn't give me a second look."

Kisa shook her head. "Really now? In this room of lovely women he's only been watching you or Arizona. He hasn't given a second look to anyone here but you," she smiled warmly.

"You're very sweet, Kisa." Barb smiled, and kissed Elizabeth softly. "So, what do you think of this little bundle?"

She smiled. "I think she is gorgeous and a delight. And Timothy is so adorable with her."

"Speaking of..." Arizona pointed as Timothy basically strutted into the room. "Hello, sweet boy." She waved and smiled at the child.

He grinned and came running over. "Hi, mama," he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Hi, Idgy. Did you miss me?" He looked to both.

Kisa motioned for Timothy to come over. "Come sit with Grandma Barb and I? I'm sure she'll turn Idgy around and you can talk to her." She smiled.

He smiled and nodded. "Okay Gramma Kitty." He moved and sat between the women.

"Have you been a good helper to your mommies?" Kisa asked, hugging him close.

He nodded and cuddled into his grandmother. "Mommy told me your name means Kitty in Russian. Is it okay I call you Gramma Kitty?"

"Of course, sweetie. Your mommy is very smart." She grinned, "Gramma Kitty is just fine with me. I've missed you so much, do you know that?"

He grinned. "You did? I missed you too! Are you gonna come sooner?"

"I did." Kisa nodded, "I was actually going to talk to your mommy about that. Yes, I'll be coming back to Seattle soon, and staying. Would you like having Gramma Kitty around more often?"

"Yeah? I would!" He grinned and hugged her tightly.

Barb had turned and smiled. "That will be lovely, Kisa. Daniel and I are moving this way as well."

"Good!" As she hugged her grandson she looked at Helen. "I hope that's okay with you?"

Helen felt tears well up and nodded. "Yes mama, that would be wonderful."

Arizona nudged Kisa again, "told you she'd love that." She smiled.

After the party, Helen made Arizona relax and rest with Elizabeth, while she informed the crew she'd hired of what to clean up, and the like. Arizona curled up on the bed, Elizabeth laying beside her. "I love you, Ellie Bug... Do you know that? I was so scared of what to do and how to be, and then you were born." She kissed the very awake baby's cheek. "And all those fears went away. You smiled at me, and I was a goner. You're a lot like your mom that way."

The baby seemed to pay attention and smile as she talked. She reached out for Arizona's finger.

Arizona put her finger in the baby's hand. "You're so strong too, Ellie. Somehow I knew that. All things considered, I mean, look at your mommies."

Helen came over to her loves and smiled. "How are you both doing? Oh, someone needs a changing." She gently reached for their girl. "Mind if I go change her honey?"

"That's fine... I was just talking to her is all." Arizona nodded, "I was also afraid to move."

Helen nodded. "Honey, you can't do a lot right now. You had surgery. Granted you're doing better but still."

"I know..." Arizona a sighed, leaning against the pillows. "Thank you for the party, sweetheart. I don't remember if I thanked you or not."

She smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek. "Never something to thank me for. I owe you so much for this one." She quickly ducked into Elizabeth's room and changed their girl. "Who is a precious little angel? Yes you are," she cooed as she changed her.

The baby squealed and cooed as her mother spoke to her and changed her diaper. She seemed as if she understood each word, she'd smile, and flail her little arms.

Helen finished cleaning her and brought their daughter back to Arizona. "Here you go, sweetheart. Does she need a bottle?"

"Um, yeah... She could. I'd actually like to feed her, if that's okay." Arizona moved to sit up.

She nodded and wandered into the kitchen. Helen found a bottle and heated it gently. She reached for a bib and fresh burp cloth. "Do you want to feed her honey or me?"

"I'd like to." Arizona smiled, taking the cloth and bottle. She settled against the head of the bed, and held Ellie close. "Oh, you're hungry." She chuckled.

Helen nodded and playfully teased. "Between you and everyone else, I think I've held her maybe an hour since she was born."

"Here..." Arizona said softly, maneuvering the baby into Helen's arms. "I've been selfish with her, I'm sorry." She moved to lie back against her pillows.

She shook her head and tried giving the baby back. "I was teasing. I just recall how upset you got that I'd 'hog' her or whatever. Please, do what you'd like?"

"No... You feed her? Please? You made a point, I haven't gotten to watch you with her enough." Arizona smiled, turning over and yawning. She watched Helen closely, "I love you." She spoke softly.

She fed the hungry girl gently. "Thank you, honey. I love you too."

"She does this thing... Does she have her hand on her head yet? The faces she makes are priceless."

She smiled looking down to their baby. "I see. So precious, just like you."

"More like you." Arizona yawned once more, her eyes becoming heavier.

Helen blushed. "You get some rest honey. I will finish up with her and get her bath then I'll be in bed." Before she finished talking Arizona was out like a light. She smiled to their daughter. "Hey sweet one. I'm your mom. Or mama or mommy. Whatever you want to call me. I haven't gotten a lot of time with you, but I know you know who I am. I am going to be the one you come to with all your random homework questions. Mama Z? She's the fun one. She'll teach you to roller skate and throw a ball. Well, Mama C will too. I never mastered that. I might teach you how to take down a 240 pound assailant," she nodded at the thought. "Would that be good?"

Elizabeth blinked and smiled from behind the bottle, she reached her hand up, grasping for Helen's.

She smiled and extended her hand to their daughter. "Oh! Someone has a grip. You are such an amazing girl. I can't wait to watch you grow. And you can be anyone you want. If you come to us one day and say you really feel like a boy inside? That's okay. If you say you want to study art in Paris? Well, that might be a little trickier." Helen smiled. As the baby finished she set the bottle down and put the cloth over her shoulder. She laid the girl over her shoulder and began patting gently. She began humming. "I'd sing but Mama C and Mama Z have the voices. I will teach you to dance though!"

The baby wiggled against Helen's shoulder, finally settling, before burping. She cooed, making sounds that to most would sound like a giggle.

"Aw, that's my girl." She patted in gentle circles until it felt like Elizabeth was done. "Now time for that bath and bed, okay?" She moved and carried the baby cradling her. "You are going to be so much like Mama Z. I already see it. I know that sounds crazy because well, genetically there are no ties. But, she is so wonderfully infectious I know it will just happen." Helen reached with one arm to the tap and turned the faucet to warm before getting the sink bath insert. "I know our life is going to seem kind of crazy. I mean, you have four mommies. Well, you will," she nodded. "We all love you and your brother to pieces. It's going to seem weird to other people, but somehow it works. And, why limit the number of people that love you, right?"

As Helen spoke, Ellie squealed and flailed her arms in the water. Not used to the sensation, the splashes seemed to startle her. One second she seemed happy, and in the next she began crying.

Helen stopped for a moment and pulled the child to her. "I-I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Helen held her to her chest and patted softly, her own tears beginning to fall. "I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth seemed to calm somewhat, she wiggled in Helen's arms, still whimpering.

Getting a new idea Helen dumped the water from the tub and laid Elizabeth in it empty. She got a cloth wet and put some tear free soap on it. "You have to get clean, sweetheart. I'm sorry." She washed the baby down before turning the spray on gentle. She started this time at Elizabeth's feet.

Ellie whimpered again, but calmed as Helen changed her approach. Soon enough, she began cooing once more. She let out a yawn, as Helen seemed to finish up.

She reached for her daughter when she had a warm towel ready. "I'm sorry sweet one. I forgot how I did that with Timothy. I'm glad that went better," she smiled as she dried her. "Now time for your fresh diaper and jammies and good sleep." Helen wrapped up her tasks quickly, getting her gently into the porta-crib in their room before grabbing a quick shower and slipping into bed.

Arizona rolled over, feeling Helen climb into bed. "Where's Ellie?" She mumbled.

She kissed Arizona's cheek. "In the porta-crib honey."

"Okay, I love you." She spoke softly, nestling against Helen. "I'll get her when she wakes up later."

"I love you too," she rubbed Arizona's back as she held her. "No problem honey. If you're too tired, just tell me. We're in this together, okay?"

"Mmmhmm, okay." Arizona took a deep breath and relaxed in her wife's arms.

She kissed her lovingly. "I love you, sweetheart. Get some sleep."

Warm sunlight crept into their bedroom as Arizona awoke, hearing their daughter cooing from her crib. She maneuvered out of the bed, and picked her up. She looked over, as Helen slept soundly. She didn't recall waking up during the night, so she assumed her wife had done the night changings and feedings. She climbed back into the bed, lying back down with Elizabeth. "You're going to be a morning person like your Mama, aren't you?" She spoke softly.

Helen had stirred at the sounds but pretended to be asleep.

Elizabeth smiled and clapped. She started making an 'o' face over and over with her lips indicating she was hungry.

"I know what that face means." Arizona whispered. She scooted to a sitting position, pulled down her nightshirt and picked Elizabeth up, and settled her against her chest. Within a few moments, her daughter latched on, and began nursing. She looked down, watching Elizabeth's expressions change. "Hungry, hmm?"

Elizabeth greedily suckled and seemed to smile.

Helen grabbed her phone without Arizona noticing and took a quick picture. "You look so beautiful."

"I am nearly topless, feeding our daughter and I have bed head." Arizona grinned. "You're the beautiful one. Good morning." She leaned over far enough to kiss Helen softly.

Helen kissed gently back and smiled. "Well, it's beautiful. You're tending to our child."

"She's very hungry this morning," she moved to switch sides. Within moments, once again, Ellie latched on and began feeding. She sighed contentedly.

"I can honestly say I am a little jealous of her," she smirked.

Arizona shook her head and blushed. "Bad.. You're bad. Elizabeth... Your mama is bad." She looked down at their daughter who seemed to wear the same smirk she'd witnessed on Helen many times. "I was trying to let you sleep," she frowned, "I don't recall waking up during the night, so I figured you were up with her. I'm sorry."

Helen smiled and propped herself on her hand. "But you like it," she grinned. "Nothing to be sorry for. She's our daughter, Arizona. We are in this together."

"I know we are," Arizona nodded. "I also fell asleep last night, I think you were talking to me."

"I just told you I loved you. That was all."

As Arizona began to speak, Elizabeth let out a whimper, and wiggled in her arms. "Oh, when you're done, you're done aren't you?" She chuckled, putting the little one against her shoulder as she began patting her back.

Helen moved quickly to get a burp cloth and kissed Arizona's cheek.

Soon enough, Elizabeth burped and then let out a loud wail. One that Arizona and Helen had learned that it was time for a change. "Shh, give me just a moment sweetie. We'll get you clean and dry. You're going to wake up your brother, kiddo." She soothed, rubbing the baby's back.

Helen smiled and took the baby once she was fed and burped. Elizabeth snuggled into Helen's arms and she went to clean her up.

As Arizona covered herself back up, she heard little footsteps running towards their room. "Good morning, bug!" She called out before Timothy even entered the room.

Their son happily knocked. "Is it okay to come in?"

Helen chuckled. "Yes sweetheart. Come in."

Timothy opened the door, "G'morning mommies, an Idgy."

"Good morning, Timothy." Arizona smiled.

Timothy smiled and cuddled into his mothers and sister. "Did she have breakfast?"

Arizona smiled and nodded, "Yep, how did you know? You're up so early, and oh so smart. You truly are like your mommy."

Timothy giggled and smiled. He grabbed for Idgy. "Can I hold her, please?"

"Easy... Be gentle." Arizona nodded, and motioned for Helen to hand Elizabeth to her, while she explained what to do next. "Tell you what, why don't you sit there on mommy's lap, and let her help you?" She took the baby, as Timothy climbed into Helen's lap and held out his arms. She couldn't help the smile and tears that seemed to come often nowadays, as Helen put her hands under their son to support. "Remember, cradle her head, okay?" She whispered as she placed his sister gently in his arms.

Timothy gently held Idgy as Arizona specified. "Okay, mama. I have her."

Helen nodded and smiled. "Yep. He's doing a great job."

"Hold still.. I need a picture of this." Arizona grinned, reaching for her phone. As she focused the camera, fresh tears filled her eyes as she took in the sight before her. The three most important people in her life, cuddled up. "Look at me and smile?" She asked, before clicking the shutter.

Helen and Timothy smiled to Arizona as he held his sister gently.

"My family is so beautiful." Arizona grinned.

"More so because of you," Helen added with a smile.

"Oh, shush..." Arizona shook her head, "why don't you three cuddle? I'll go look for something for breakfast?" She noticed the look Helen gave her. "I know, but I've got to move around, you've taken such care."

She sighed but nodded in agreement. "Okay honey," she held their babies gently. "Are you liking holding your sister, sweet boy?"

Arizona scooted out of the bed and looked back at her family once more, unable to wipe the smile from her face as she left the room.

"I do, mommy. Idgy is so sweet. I love you my Idgy." Timothy smiled and kissed the baby's cheek.

Helen felt tears form and smiled. Elizabeth flailed her arms and seemed to smile at Timothy. "She's saying she loves you too."

"Was I this cute when I was little like Idgy?" He asked.

"You very much were. You were such a sweet baby. You didn't fuss a lot at all. It was quite a surprise."

"I'm still cute!" The little one grinned. "I'm sweet too, Mama Z says I am."

Helen chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "Yes you are and you know it. It's cuter if you act like you don't know it though, sweet boy."

"Okay. I'll pretend like I don't know." He smiled, "my arms are tired, can I go see if mama needs my help?"

"Sure my love," she reached and gently took Elizabeth from Timothy's arms. "You did a great job. You are the best big brother. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mommy." He kissed her cheek and gently did the same to Elizabeth before hopping off the bed. "She's the best little sister!"

Helen smiled and nodded. "She is, isn't she?"

Timothy nodded and headed toward the kitchen. "Mama? Do you need help?" He toddled over to her.

Arizona turned and smiled. "As a matter of fact I do. I need help choosing what to eat. Do we want pancakes or something else?" She asked.

He put his finger to his chin, again looking like his mother as he thought. "Pancakes are always yummy! And we can use the rest of the strawberry compote mommy made," he beamed. "Mommy makes lots of yummy things but your pancakes are the best," he hugged Arizona's leg. "Are Gramma Kitty and Gramma Sweetie still exercising?"

"I think they-"

"Arizona Brooke, what are you doing up?" Barb asked as she and Kisa came strolling in.

"Making breakfast..." Arizona smiled, "right Timothy?"

He nodded and went over, hugging both his grandmothers. "I'm gonna help her. We've got it taken care of," he beamed proudly.

"She does need to move about," Kisa nodded as she hugged Timothy back. "But, we can all help. Would that be alright?" She looked at Barb.

"That would be just fine." Arizona nodded, "we're making pancakes, what else would you all like?"

Barb came over and started washing her hands, "I can make eggs and bacon. Your father thinks it isn't breakfast without his bacon." She grinned.

"And I shall cut up some fruit. I know how Helen is," Kisa smiled as she got into the fridge and helped getting things out for everyone.

"What can I do?" Timothy asked, hopping onto his stepstool.

Helen came in smiling. "You can come entertain your sister, sir." She kissed Timothy's cheek before setting Elizabeth in her bouncy seat.

He smiled and put his hand to her forehead saluting. "Yes, Captain Mommy!" He grinned and went over, sitting cross-legged next to his sister. "Hi, Idgy-widgy. You're really good at listening, did you know that? Yes you are," he smiled as his sister seemed totally transfixed by what he said.

Helen wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist holding her for a moment just watching their kids. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

"Just their mother." Arizona whispered, kissing Helen's cheek.

Kisa smiled and nudged Barb. The women smiled watching their daughters. "I wish I could say I've ever known love like that," she said wistfully.

"Me too. I mean, I love Daniel.. But I've never experienced what they have. It's... Beautiful really. I love seeing them so happy." Barb nodded as she began preparing her items for breakfast.

Helen kissed Arizona softly. "I'll go check on your father. Too many cooks in the kitchen, you know?" She smiled and left her family for a moment to go check on her father-in-law. She found him in the den reading the paper. "Good morning, sir. How are you?"

"Good morning, Helen." He smiled, putting his paper down, "I've told you a million times, call me Daniel, please."

She blushed. "It just feels so informal after all you've given to our country."

"I've known you forever, you've been my 'family' for years now... You're like another daughter, you have been for years."

Helen smiled as she leaned over and hugged him. "And you have been more like my father than my real one ever was."

"If Daniel is too informal for you, call me dad. I don't mind." He smiled, hugging her in return. "How are you this morning? How are my grand babies?"

"I'd love to call you dad, if you don't mind? They are doing wonderfully. All the mothers are in cooking and Timothy is entertaining Elizabeth. It's one of the most beautiful things I think I've ever seen."

"I don't mind at all." He nodded, "and I'm sure it is. Arizona is up and around?"

"She is. I would rather she not exert herself so but I know at the same time it really will help with the scaring."

"None of us are wanting her to overexert herself. I'd rather her lay around for a few more days, personally." He chuckled.

"You know your girl. She's not one to stay still very long," Helen winked. "Shall we go see if they need a hand?"

"We shall, though I might sneak some time with Elizabeth since Barb is busy." He winked in return as they headed into the kitchen.

Helen chuckled. "Can I help set the table? Everything smells delicious," she kissed Arizona's cheek.

"You can." Arizona nodded, "do you mind getting our drinks too?"

Daniel leaned down and spoke softly to Timothy before picking Elizabeth up and cuddling her to his chest. "She needed some pop-pop time."

TImothy smiled and nodded happily. "I can share. I'm good at sharing. I get a gold star in it every week at school."

"Certainly, honey. What would everyone like to drink?" Helen sat the plates and silverware before heading to get cups or mugs.

"I'd love some coffee dear. And orange juice?" Her mother asked.

"I'd take a milk and Daniel will have coffee?" She looked to her husband who happily nodded.

"Yes dear. Thank you."

"What can I get the new mommy?"

"Tea, please?" Arizona answered.

Helen smiled and started the kettle and began pouring the rounds of coffee. As the water boiled she attended to getting the milks and juices. Just as Arizona was wrapping up, Daniel came over.

"I believe she's hungry. She keeps making a sucky face and grabby hands," he smiled. "If you have a bottle I'd be happy to feed her unless you need to nurse?"

"I'm good. Let me grab you a bottle." Arizona smiled, moving to the fridge and pulling one out, and placing it in the warmer. "Should take about five minutes." She grabbed a burp cloth from the counter and put it over his shoulder, and headed towards the warmer right as it 'dinged'. Within moments, she handed the bottle over and smiled, watching her father settle into a chair and feed Elizabeth.

Helen smiled to Barb. "Did he ever feed the kids?"

Barb smiled, "you know... He did. Once or twice."

"It was more than that," Daniel shot a glance to the women with a smile.

She chuckled and nodded. "True. And yes, he changed diapers."

"Dad? She's like clockwork." Arizona grinned to the other women, "so, are you up for a change after she eats?"

He finished getting the bottle down Elizabeth before he smiled. "Sure, sweetheart. No problem doing that." He set the empty bottle down before moving the girl and burping her.

Barb went over and kissed her husband gently. "You're doing a great job, pop pop."

"That is so cute." Arizona whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Helen nodded and squeezed her wife's hand before reaching for the food to set the platters on the table. "Breakfast is ready, everyone."


	31. Chapter 31

"C'mon babygirl... I need you to sleep." Arizona cooed, as she paced around the nursery. Elizabeth was now two months old, and at the moment, having a very bad night. She took a seat in the large rocking chair she'd picked out, specifically for this room. "Ellie... Please? I know your tummy hurts," she moved the baby to her lap and began rubbing her hand over her little torso. "Shhh... It's okay." She whispered, tears filling her eyes, nothing bothered her more than to see either of the kids in pain.

Helen reached over and didn't feel Arizona there. Sensing she must be in the nursery, she got up and put on her robe before heading toward it. "Honey, I'll take her," she rubbed her eyes. "Tomorrow is a big day." She reached to take their daughter. "I'm sorry I didn't hear her. I must have been that exhausted."

"I've got her. I gave her the drops for her stomach, and I'm just waiting for them to take effect. She's," Arizona yawned. "She's Fine... I Promise. You've had a long day too." She smiled sleepily.

"It's okay. Like I said, you have a big day. First day back after Elizabeth. Please honey, go get some sleep?"

"I can't sleep." Arizona frowned, finally handing the baby over to Helen. "I'm not ready to go back."

She took Elizabeth and snuggled her gently. "What are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I'm not ready to leave Ellie, it's been too... Too good. I'm scared, maybe I'm better as a mom?" She blushed, "what if she needs me? What if Timothy needs me? They're used to this."

Helen kissed Arizona gently. "They will adapt. I know how you feel, sweetheart. I felt it too. But your calling is being the best darned PEDs surgeon I've ever known. You save babies like Elizabeth every day. None of us could be selfish and ask you to stop."

Arizona curled up in the chair next to Helen. "I can't even calm her down, tonight." She sighed. "I wasn't scared my first day as a doctor, why is this so difficult?"

She kissed Arizona's forehead. "It's a big responsibility. She is ours. You're worried you will do something wrong…Remember how you were with Timothy?"

"Yes." Arizona nodded. "I do. I was nervous then too. I'm just..." She yawned once more. "She's having a bad night, it's like she knows."

Helen nodded. "I know how you feel. Go get some sleep, sweetheart She is in good hands, okay?"

"Okay." Arizona moved to stand. She kissed Helen and then Elizabeth gently before walking to the door. Turning once more to look, she felt her eyes fill with tears watching her wife become lost in their daughter. "I love you two." She whispered, before heading towards their room, she stopped for a moment and looked in on Timothy, finding him snoring. 'Looks just like his mommy when he sleeps.' She thought to herself, walking into their room and climbing into bed.

"We love you," Helen added as she paced with their daughter.

The next morning she awoke still nervous and unsure of how to handle the day. After a quick shower, and sneaking off for Ellie's early feeding, she grabbed a few items and headed back towards her and Helen's room. She placed the mug of coffee, and a muffin beside the bed and climbed back in, kissing her wife softly. "Wake up, sleepyhead." She whispered.

Her hair was a mess. For the first time in ages Helen had tossed in her sleep. Once Elizabeth went down it was hard for Helen to get her own self to sleep. "Mmm morning," she sleepily replied. "So tired..." She slowly began to move to a sitting position.

"Good morning. Elizabeth has been fed, she's back to sleep. I grabbed you some coffee and a muffin, but... You're welcome to go back to sleep if you'd like. I just wanted to see you before I left." Arizona kissed her once more, "you were all over the place last night."

Helen rubbed her eyes before she yawned and stretched. She kissed her wife back softly. "I'm sorry. I got her down and then I was wired. Quite frustrating. Thank you for the coffee and muffin," she smiled, stealing another kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"I still don't want to leave this house, or you or our babies, but, not a lot I can do about that." She sighed. "Callie has been more that patient and wonderful about my maternity leave, and I do miss surgery, I just love you guys more." She grinned.

Helen wrapped her arms around Arizona as she spoke. "And we love you enough to share. You have amazing talents and the tiny humans need you. Maybe at some point you might consider private practice too? I mean you don't have to, it's just an option."

"I might." Arizona nodded, leaning her head on Helen's shoulder. "I love you."

She rubbed Arizona's back. "I love you. Again it's just a thought. You'll do great today," she kissed Arizona to reassure her.

"Thank you." She smiled, "I should get going, I want to get settled and the quicker I get there, the quicker I'm home." Arizona kissed Helen one more time. "Try to get some rest, while both kiddos are asleep? I'll see you this evening."

Helen gently let go and nodded. "Okay, sweetheart. Will do."

Arizona scooted out of the bed, and grabbed her things. She turned and looked at Helen as her wife settled back down into the bed. The night before had been trying on both of them, between dealing with Ellie, and all of the tossing and turning.

Barb caught Arizona on her way out. She smiled and held a bag out to her. "Helen made you a lunch last night. She left it in the fridge to surprise you."

Arizona smiled, "that was very sweet of her. I swear, she surprises me and reminds me daily why I love her." She hugged her mom, "take care of them today? And... Helen doesn't go in until later, make sure she's rested? Last night wasn't a good night at all."

Barb smiled and hugged Arizona as she took the bag. "You two are so very lucky. I've never seen two people more in love. I am honored to take care of them until you're home. And Kisa and your father will pitch in. Oh! Callie wanted me to remind you, she and Lana are here to help too."

"Thank you, mom." Arizona nodded. "Callie told me, and she's already said she'd keep an eye on me at work too. She knows I don't want to go back yet. I can't help it. I'll see you later today."

Barb nodded and watched as Arizona left. Before Helen tried for sleep again, she texted her wife. _**Love you honey. Have a good day. If you miss us, look in your lunch bag. xoxo**_

_**Love you too. I'll try, you have a good one too. I'll look now, because I'm already missing you. I hope you rest some. oxoxoxo! **_Arizona rummaged through her lunch bag, before ever pulling out of the driveway, tears filled her eyes as she pulled out a frame containing a photo of her little family. She wiped her eyes, and started the car, already planning on calling her wife as soon as she got to work.

Helen had dozed off. Kisa was just coming into the kitchen and she found Timothy and Barb working on breakfast. "Good morning. Is Helen asleep?"

Barb turned and smiled at Kisa then frowned somewhat , "Yes, Arizona said they had a rough night."

She nodded as she washed her hands. "Ah. That isn't good. Does Daniel have Elizabeth?"

"He does. He took her with him to get his newspaper." She smiled, "said a walk with Pop-pop would do her well."

"Gramma Kitty, mommy is sleeping." Timothy chimed in, too occupied in his current activity.

Kitty chuckled before she kissed Timothy's head. "Thank you for telling me, sweetheart. Are you doing a good job scrambling the eggs?"

"I am, see?" He proudly showed the eggs that were beaten.

"Ah! Good job. What can I do?" She looked to Barb.

"Well, If you don't mind, will you get the bacon on that pan?" She asked, pointing to the counter. "I've got the French toast ready to put on."

"Certainly," she smiled and set to the task. "How are you two coming along with finding a place?"

"Daniel found a really nice townhome for us to rent until I find a house. Which is fine with me, we actually found a house we like, but we're going back and forth with the offers." Barb sighed.

Kisa nodded. "I understand. I'm fortunate my transition will be simple. I already keep a penthouse condo here. I have my movers shipping things from Geneva and I will be set."

"Well, that's good." Barbara smiled. "They both seem happy that we're all moving closer. I'm just sorry we didn't do it sooner."

"I agree," she gave a heavy sigh. "Life is too short. It took a long time but I finally realized Helen is truly the most important person in my life."

"She loves you, I know you feel like you didn't do enough, or you haven't been around enough. But, it doesn't seem to phase Helen,"

"She's always been so forgiving. Even as a child. I truly question every now and then if she was switched at birth. So much of her is just...nothing like her father or myself."

Barb shook her head, "I see some similarities. Somewhere along the line, you've done something right."

Timothy handed the bowl to Barb. "Here gramma sweetie. All done," he smiled.

Kisa blushed lightly. "Thank you."

Barb smiled and nodded to Kisa. "And thank you, little helper."

He beamed proudly. "Welcome. Can I go play, please?"

"Of course little man, go for it. Just remember, inside voices, let mommy sleep, okay?" Barb leaned down and kissed the little boy's head.

He hugged her neck and smiled. "Okay."

"I will get to setting the table," Kisa smiled.

Helen woke slowly as her alarm went off. She went to the ensuite and turned on the shower. Just as she started to disrobe she realized she hadn't checked her messages. She wandered back and saw the text from Arizona. _**Hope you are doing well. I love you. Getting naked and wet soon :) **_She smiled as she set the phone on the counter and got into the shower.

_**Dirty girl. ;) love you and miss you so much. Kiss my babies for me? Talk soon, I'm heading off to rounds. **_

_**That is your dirty girl. And will do! **_She smiled happily to herself as she washed up. Everything in life felt like it was perfect. As the water washed over her, Helen closed her eyes and began daydreaming.

"_Mommy! Idgy said my name!" Timothy grinned, showing his missing tooth. _

_Helen turned her attention to their son. "She did? Aw! That's wonderful." She rested her hand on her very protruding tummy. _

_"She did! She said 'Tim-thee'!" Timothy grinned, "how's that baby?" He asked, pointing to Helen's tummy. _

_She smiled. "The baby is good," she kissed his forehead. "Where is Mama Z?" _

_"She's... I don't know where she is." He made a face, and left the room, "Mama Z! Where are you?!"_

_Arizona poked her head out of Elizabeth's room, "I'm right here, jellybean... I told you, I'm going to change Idgy's diaper." _

_He blushed and turned to Helen. "She's with Idgy." _

_Helen smiled and got herself up. "Thank you, sweetheart." She wandered into the room and watched for a moment as Arizona cooed and tickled Elizabeth's tummy once the new diaper was in place. "You two look like you're having fun." _

_"She thinks she's being funny, kicking and squealing." Arizona glanced over to Helen. _

_"Mommmmyyy!" Elizabeth squealed. _

_"Yes, sweetie?" She looked back, as the toddler made grabby hands. "Ummhmm, you wanna cuddle don't you? Ask Mama how she's feeling."_

_Helen came over and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "I am doing fine, sweet ones. Can we cuddle together?" She looked to Arizona. _

_"Of course!" She smiled, picking Elizabeth up and settling her on her hip. "What'd Timothy need? Where is he?" _

_They all made their way to the big chair. "Oh I asked him where you were and he was trying to find out," she chuckled. "He's in his play room. Oh!" She winced slightly._

_"What? What is it?" She leaned over, ghosting her hand over Helen's abdomen. "What's wrong?" _

_She took a few sharp breaths. "The baby just moved quickly, that's all honey." She smiled. "You're sure you want to wait to find out sex on the last?" _

_"As long as you're okay with it, yes. I want to wait." She smiled, rubbing over her wife's tummy. _

_Helen nodded as the pain subsided. She reached for Elizabeth. "Okay, sweetheart." _

_"You're okay?" She asked again, as Elizabeth cuddled against Helen. _

_She nodded and smiled. "Yes, thank you honey." She kissed Arizona softly. "I love you." _

_"And I love you, all of you." Arizona grinned. _

_Helen chuckled. "There are a lot of us to love. And more coming!" She placed Arizona's hand to her tummy._

_"Oh, I know... I have plenty to give." She smiled. _

The water turning cold jarred her back and quickly Helen shut the water off. "Darn it," she said to herself. "Ah well, lovely while it lasted." She grabbed a towel and situated herself before heading to see her family. "Good morning all," she smiled.

"Good morning, dear. How'd you sleep?" Kisa walked over, handing her a cup of tea.

"Thank you, mama. I slept," Helen made a slight face. "Well I had a nice nap," she smiled. "How is everyone else? How did you sleep?"

"I heard, bad night." She frowned, "I slept fine. I think Barb was up pretty early, she was in here when I got up."

"Oh I'm used to it, Arizona's father is a military man, I'm used to being up before the sun. I was able to see Arizona off this morning." She smiled.

Helen smiled. "Great, thank you all." She moved and hugged Timothy. "Would it be possible to hold Elizabeth for a few minutes before I have to head out?"

"Morning, mommy." He smiled, and hugged Helen in return.

Barb pointed towards the den, "Daniel has her in there. I've got you some breakfast here as well." She smiled.

Helen hugged their son. "Heya, champ. Have you been a good helper this morning?" She turned her attention to Barb for a moment. "Thank you."

"The best!" Timothy exclaimed.

"You're welcome dear, but for what?" Barb smiled. "Haven't done anything." She winked.

"For the was a sweet thought." She wandered to go get Elizabeth. "Good morning, Daniel. Mind if I hold her for a few?"

"You don't have to ask." Daniel smiled, "she's your babygirl." He handed her over, the little one cooed in her arms and settled against Helen's chest.

She smiled and patted Elizabeth's back. "Well, I didn't want to be rude. Thank you. How is your morning so far?"

"It's been really good, Elizabeth and I went on a little walk this morning to get a newspaper." He smiled, "I heard she'd had a bad night, so... I figured some Pop-pop time was in order. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. Yes, she had a bit of a tummy issue but it seems she's good now," she kissed their daughter gently. "And Arizona has surgeries so it only made sense to let her try and sleep."

"She seems good." He smiled. "She told Barb you'd all three had a bad one." He frowned, "did you get to rest? We tried to be quiet down here."

Helen smiled. "I did, thank you. It was very sweet of everyone to be so considerate."

"I remember bad nights with babies." He grinned at the memory. "Arizona was worse than Timothy. For the first few months, she stayed sick. My sleep schedule was different than Barbara's because of my work, and... Well.. Those were my moments with her. I'd tell her stories, sing to her. She would always calm down with me. I know those nights seem the worst, but... At some point, they become a memory you hold tightly to."

"Aw," Helen gave a gentle smile. "You are very calming, Daniel. Elizabeth does so well with you."

"If Timothy would give me more than thirty seconds of his time, I'm sure he'd calm some too. He's a very busy child." Daniel chuckled, "she's found her spot here," he pointed to his arm.

She nodded. "He has such energy and is so curious. Both are positives but makes his sitting still a blessing." Helen handed the baby back to Daniel. "I should head off. I will see you all tonight," she kissed

"We'll see you then, the kids will be fine. Don't work very hard." He winked. "And don't worry about Arizona, I'm sure she's fine."

Helen nodded and smiled. "Thanks." She went back to Timothy's playroom and knelt beside her son. "I'm going to work sweetheart. I love you," she hugged him. "You'll be a good helper for everyone?"

"You'll be home soon?" He asked innocently, looking up from his blocks.

"Very. Mommy has a short day," she kissed his cheek. "And then you are going to help me decorate Mama Z's cake, deal?"

"Okay. I'll help with Idgy, oh! And lunch! I get to help with cake too?!"

"You do. And you'll help with all that? Well, thank you, sir," she grinned and kissed him again. "Such a good boy. I think someone is earning his next book!" Really, none of the women had to bribe the boy to behave but positive reinforcement was something Helen fully supported. And, since their son's focus was more on educational toys or books, it really wasn't a bad trade-off teaching him how to be a good man with the bribery of books.

"A new book? Can I pick it out? When I help?" He wrapped his arms around Helen's neck, and kissed her cheek. "I love you, mommy. I'll see you later." He kissed her again, before letting go finally.

Tears of joy welled up as she nodded. "We will go to the bookstore tomorrow. I love you, my sweet boy." Helen tore herself away before she just couldn't. While she tried to remain strong, it did still tug at her how little she ever wanted to leave. "Thank you all. I will be home before long." She went over to her mother and kissed her cheek. "Have a good day, mama."

"You too, dear. We'll see you in a bit." Kisa nodded and kissed Helen's cheek in return.

"Where are the labs I asked for?!" Arizona glared across the counter to her group of residents and interns. "Did we forget how to do things in my absence?"

A skittish man in his late 20s waved. "T-They're right here, Dr Robbins."

"Thank you... Doctor?" She looked for his name tag.

"J-Jones. Easily forgettable." He blushed.

"Well, thank you. You're new, or you haven't been on my service before." She raised an eyebrow as she looked over the labs.

"New. Uh, the tests were all fine. No elevated numbers. Our patient is ready for his chordee procedure when you give the all clear. Dr Sutton, the urologic PEDs specialist, is on stand-by."

She nodded, and finally smiled at the young intern. "You're right, the tests look fine. Go ahead and page Sutton, and we'll get the patient into the OR by this afternoon." She signed off on the lab results, and handed them back to the intern. "Put those in his chart. Page Karev, he'll take point on that surgery with Dr. Sutton, I'll suggest that you assist."

The young man beamed but then reigned it in. "Absolutely, Dr Robbins. Thank you. Urology is where I was hoping to go." He quickly set to doing what was asked.

Without texting first, Helen took it upon herself to call Arizona. Even if it went to voicemail, her saying 'hello' would still be nicer than texting it.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket three times before she realized what it was. She smiled, seeing the caller ID, and swiping to answer. "Hello, beautiful." She spoke, walking towards her office.

"Hi, sweetheart," her smile radiating over the phone. "I just wanted to take a moment to call and tell you I love you. The kids are doing great. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I've sufficiently scared my interns, literally had one shaking. I thought he was going to pee his pants." Arizona chuckled, "and... I love you too. How are you?"

She chuckled at the thought. "I'm okay. I have a patient soon. Our children are beyond perfect. Did you know that?"

."They are. I love my little family." Arizona grinned. "Thank you for my picture, by the way. Did you get to go back to sleep?"

"I did, thank you. Just a few hours but it helped. All the parents were so sweet. You should see your dad with Elizabeth. It's...breath-taking. I swear I can close my eyes and it's years ago. He's holding you."

"I'm glad." She nodded, knowing Helen couldn't see her. "I'm glad they were good to you, did mom make you breakfast?"

"She did. It was so filling."

"As for my dad? He has a talent, truly. What story did he tell you?" Knowing her father typically would wax poetic, especially early in the morning.

"Apparently you more than your brother tended to fuss more. But, he'd take you and you'd calm right down. Kind of like you with the babies. Just a...touch."

"I miss you," she spoke softly, "and our babies."

"We miss you," Helen noted. "But you are doing an amazing job. Oh! My appointment is early. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wouldn't go but she's...fragile. Talk to you soon?"

"See you at home... Go be amazing." Arizona made kissy noises, "I love you."

Helen made the same sound in return. "You too, babe. See you tonight."

Just as the call ended, Callie was making her way to Arizona's office. "Heya. How are you doing?"

"Hey, chief." Arizona smiled. "It's going, how are you?"

Callie smiled as she came into Arizona's office. "I'm well. I'm checking in on the new mommy. I know it's unorthodox but hey. What other perks do I have?"

"We're family... It's fine." Arizona smiled, and pointed to a chair, "please make yourself comfortable. I just got off the phone with Helen, actually so... I'm good right now. I just miss the babies."

Callie nodded. "I can relate. I remember when Tim was born Between his needs and almost losing Helen, it was a struggle to survive some days. I had to pull Hunt's head out of his ass, I swear."

"Well, you should be proud... I've sufficiently scared my interns."

Callie chuckled. "I'm very impressed, Blondie. Not back a week and already have the interns in their place? Helen was right. This is your calling. I know you want to be with the kids but we need more of you guiding and directing your predecessors. Every time you have a case, just think of it as one of the kids, okay?"

"I'll try that." Arizona nodded, "Karev told me that pregnancy changed me. So, I appreciate you wanting me here, guiding, as it were. It was really hard for me to leave today." She blushed.

Callie nodded. "Arizona, you are incredible, okay? I know Helen tells you all the time but do you think our hospital would have extended the title of 'Chief' to someone your age if you didn't have talent and drive? It's hard. I know that. I can't tell you how many nights I worry about Timothy's future. But we are both so blessed that Helen is telling him his mommies love him so much they are saving other little girls and boys and will be home soon. Is that not a comfort?"

"It's very much a comfort." Arizona nodded, "you know I love that kid like he's my own. And I know Helen says he is, I'm just... You know what I mean."

Callie nodded. "It's like..neither of us gave birth. Elizabeth isn't 'mine' legally. But I am very much in love with that little girl. And yes I want to be with them all the time but we also have to be surgeons."

"I know. And Elizabeth loves you. You have this way of getting her to just calm and stop crying, like instantly. I've threatened to call you at two and three a.m. when she's in one of her moods.

Callie chuckled. "Do. Lana would understand. Since she's only known TImothy this past year, it's refreshing to remind her how it can be when they're infants. She's kind of getting baby fever…"

"Oh, is she?" Arizona grinned, "are you trying to scare her out of it?"

"Maybe just a little?" She gave a playful grin. "I mean I get her point but she is only 34. There is still time. I will say though, I do admire what you and Helen have opted to do. Carry each other's eggs? So...any timeframe on when Helen's going to be popping a little you out, then?"

"Ha! I get your point." She nodded, and thought over her answer. "I.. I don't know, honestly."

Callie sensed the hesitation. "What has you concerned?"

"We almost lost her last time, I...I'm just scared." Arizona shrugged, not wanting to get deep into this conversation again. It hadn't been discussed since the night she went into labor.

She reached out a hand in compassion. "I get it, Arizona. I'm guessing you two haven't talked at length about this. I'm not one to have an opinion here. Well, okay I guess I am since I'm Timothy's mother too. It's scary. If we had lost her? I think," she shook her head. "I think part of all of us would have died too. I had nightmares for a long time after it all. But, at the same time? If it is really something she wants to do, what happened really was a fluke. It isn't a genetic issue like gestational diabetes. Elizabeth's birth wasn't entirely smooth sailing. Perhaps the 'hiccups' are over?"

"We were arguing about it when I went into labor." Arizona frowned, "I still have nightmares sometimes, I... There's just a lot of fears for me. She... Wants another one, she wants to carry too. She called it a fluke too, you and I both know, hemorrhaging like that, is heightened if it's happened before."

Callie shot her a slight look. "Helen knows too. She did rounds like we did, she just didn't pursue being a surgeon. Sure, risk factors go up. I get what you're saying. I don't know. You two talk about it, okay? I love you both and wouldn't want to lose her either."

Arizona nodded, "Thank you. We love you too, and feel the same. We'll talk about it soon, I'm sure."

Callie nodded. "I'm sure you will."

After getting a text from her mother that they were all taking the kids to the zoo, Helen wasn't surprised opening the door to a quiet house. She hummed to herself as she began getting things ready to make dinner as well as setting out items to make a cake with Timothy later as promised.

Arizona arrived home, as she stepped inside there was a stillness. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Helen came out of the kitchen holding out a glass of wine for her wife. "I know you're nursing but one glass on occasion doesn't harm anything. How was your day, darling?" She kissed Arizona before the woman took the glass.

"Thank you." Arizona nodded, and kissed Helen in return. "My day was, it was good. Scared my new interns." She smiled, taking a sip of her wine. "How was your day?"

Helen chuckled. "Mine was interesting for a moment. A patient in crisis. She is new to the practice. Struggling with gender identity issues."

"Oh... Wow. Sounds interesting." Arizona nodded, she followed Helen into the kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

"They took the kids to the zoo. Dinner's going already so we have a bit of 'alone' time," she grinned. "What shall we do without all that parental supervision?"

"Hmm, I could think of a couple of things." Arizona smiled, and pulled Helen into an embrace. "What would you like to do?"

She kissed Arizona deeply and felt herself melt into the embrace. "Mmm well, you know I always enjoy adult entertainment. However," she kissed Arizona's neck. "I have a feeling we need to talk."

She sighed, "Talk?" As Helen kissed her neck, her mind seemed to wander. "Talk... Um, I suppose we could. I don't want to ruin this moment."

"You can't," she began to lightly nibble.

Arizona moaned quietly, "can we discuss...um, the future?" She asked.

"Of course, darling," she purred as she moved slightly and sucked Arizona's pulse point.

"I mean.. We, we don't have to." She ran her fingers through her wife's hair. "I was just...um, thinking about babies." She mentally kicking herself, knowing she possibly ruined a sexy moment.

Helen kept sucking and let her hands slide to Arizona's ass. "Mmmk. Thinking what exactly?"

"You... You want to carry the next one." She inhaled sharply, arching into Helen. "I'm scared."

She kept up her ministrations. "I'd like to," she only moved her lips over, kissing the other side of Arizona's neck.

"Aren't you afraid?" Arizona whispered. "After, all that happened? I... We almost lost you."

Helen stopped for a moment and looked at Arizona. "There is a multitude of things in life I could be afraid of for very valid reasons. I have already discussed at length with Dr Avilla risks and options. One suggestion is strict monitoring of my plasma and platelets. Any dip or drop and I'll be given injections to boost my levels."

"You... You already talked to Dr. Avilla?" Arizona couldn't help but smile, "you really have thought it through."

She kissed Arizona lovingly. "Of course, honey. I wasn't dismissing your concerns when you went into labor. Our focus had to shift for a time. I heard what you were saying and the level of fear. I don't want to risk losing my life either. I took precautions with Timothy too and things still happened. Nothing in life is fool-proof but the more steps I take in the right direction, the less likely it is things will go wrong."

Tears filled Arizona's eyes, "I'll take the very best care of you, I'll... If you want that, we'll do it. Take all the precautions." Arizona nodded.

Helen wrapped her arms around Arizona. "I know you will. I love you so much. I-...how long did you want to wait before trying?"

"Um... Up to you." Arizona nodded, "Ellie is two months old. By the time we go through the process, she'd be a year old if you got pregnant, on the first try." She rambled, as she typically did.

"That is true," she nodded. "Is that spacing good enough to you?"

"If it means building a family, and making you smile, that big broad smile. Then yes... It's fine with me. As long as it's fine with you."

Tears welled up as she hugged Arizona. "I-That's perfect, honey. I love you so, so much. How about you look at your schedule and I'll make an appointment soon?"

"And I love you too." She kissed her deeply, and wiped her tears. "Schedule it, and I'll clear my my day."

"I can't wait to carry our little you."


	32. Chapter 32

It was late, or early, depending on one's schedule. Over Timothy's monitor, Helen had heard him whimpering. She went to his room and collected the young boy in her arms. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

He was panting and crying and gently stopped as he felt someone holding him. Slowly Timothy realized his mother had come to his room. "I-I dreamed bad people came and took my Idgy," he wiped his eyes with his fists.

Helen leaned down, kissing his forehead. "I promise you, that will never, ever happen, darling. You two are so protected, it's better than Fort Knox. Do you want to rest or have mommy explain what Fort Knox is?" She smiled softly, holding their son to her gently.

"Tell me a story, mommy?" Timothy rubbed his eyes, and cuddled against her.

She smiled and cuddled her little man. "What kind of story, sweetheart?"

"About you and mama z? Where is Mama? Is she sleeping? Is Idgy sleeping?" He asked looking at her with wide eyes.

Helen smiled and nodded. "I let them rest, sweetheart. Well, do you want when we were younger or recently? I have a lot of stories," she held him close.

"Long time ago." He nodded.

Helen thought for a moment. "Okay. When I really knew I was in love with Mama Z? How does that sound?"

"Yes! You love Mama Z, a lot. Don't you?"

Helen nodded. "Very much. I also loved Mama C. She is important too," she smiled. "But, Mama Z? Even after everything, she still had a piece of me."

"A piece of you, mommy? Like a puzzle? Or something?"

She nodded. "It's complicated, sweetheart. Love is very complicated. Mommy's daddy got very sick. Your grandpa. And I took a year off school to help my family. But Mama Z? I knew she needed...friends." She smiled sadly. "And she agreed to that. I hoped she wouldn't because I'm selfish. But she seemed to be happy. As time went on, we were still very good friends."

"You're not selfish mommy, you share your grapes with me, all the time!" Timothy nodded, "so, mama Z went away?"

Helen shook her head. "We were very good friends. I still loved her but she had other friends that loved her too. And I wanted her to be happy. Does that make sense?"

"I think so..." He nodded, in agreement.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good. It's like how…" she paused for a moment. "Well, you know how new toys come out all the time? But Mama Z and Mama C and I only buy new toys certain times of the year? Some people need new toys all the time. It helps them. I understood that with Mama Z. But she doesn't need new toys anymore. She has you and Idgy and she's very, very happy." She smiled and kissed their son on the cheek.

"So when did you know you loved her? When she gave up all her toys for you?" He asked innocently.

Helen thought for a moment. "I knew I loved her the first time she took care of me." Her mind drifted back to a very bad frat party where she'd gotten drunk beyond words. "I wasn't feeling well at all and Mama Z and I had only gone out on a few dates but she insisted on staying with me to make sure I was okay. She rubbed my back and held my hair any time I had to throw up. You know how gross that can be," she smiled gently. "I couldn't see my life without her after that."

"Ewwww... You threw up?" He asked, "that was nice of Mama Z, because being sick is icky." He made a face, and then yawned.

Helen nodded. "It was. I haven't told you a lot about my past yet, sweetheart. But when I would get sick when I was little, like you? My mommy...she loved me but she didn't know what to do. So I was used to other people helping or taking care of me. So when Mama Z took care of me?" Tears misted her eyes. "It was an entirely new experience for me. I felt like I'd finally found what home meant."

"Home is where love is. Mama Z loves you. She loves me and Idgy too. And we love you." He smiled.

She smiled and kissed their son. "She does. More than you could ever, ever know until you have children. So you just rest and relax. Mama C, Mama Z and I will keep all the bad things away, okay? I love you too, precious."

"Okay." He once more, he stretched and climbed out of Helen's arms, back against his pillow. "Go keep Mama Z and Idgy safe, okay?"

She nodded and kissed his forehead. "Will you sleep well for me?"

"Yes! Only good dreams." He smiled, snuggling under his blanket. "Give mama a kiss for me."

Helen kissed his cheek again. "Always, sweetheart. Bad dreams bad dreams go away. Good dreams good dreams, here to stay. Bad dreams bad dreams? Go away. Good dreams good dreams, here to stay." She stayed silent until she heard her son drift off to dream land.

Arizona felt movement in the bed beside of her, as she rolled over. "Mmm, where've you been?" She mumbled, nestling against Helen's warmth.

Helen kissed her gently. "Our son had a nightmare. I took care of it, sweetheart."

She smiled, as she inhaled her wife's scent, "you're a good mommy." She murmured. "I love you."

"You are so much better than I am," Helen pointed out. "He is a Mama Z boy"

"Sshhh..." Arizona spoke, her eyes still closed, as she draped her arm over Helen's abdomen, holding her tightly. "You're the only one who can get him back to sleep like that. Shhh, you're amazing."

Helen nodded. "Okay. Consider me quiet."

"I love you, my Troy." Arizona whispered, before yawning.

Helen felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Get some sleep, sweetheart. I Love you too."

She yawned and stretched, eyes still closed for a moment before realizing Arizona wasn't in the bed. Helen let her eyes flutter open. She couldn't see her in the ensuite so she put on her robe and headed to check the kids rooms.

"...and then, mommy woke up. Just like sleeping beauty." Arizona spoke softly to Timothy who sat wide eyed beside of her, as she held Ellie in her arms.

"What'd mommy say when she woke up? Did she call you her Prince Charming?" Timothy asked.

Arizona chuckled softly, "No, but she did tell me she loved me so very much. Besides, that was the day you were born, you were Mommy's Prince Charming."

Seeing her family and watching her wife relay the story of Timothy's birth brought tears to her eyes. "But Mama Z is my queen," she came over and wrapped her arms around Arizona and Timothy.

Arizona blushed, and kissed Helen's cheek as she hugged them. "And Mommy is my queen too." She nodded, and looked down at Timothy. "Can you tell mommy 'Good morning?'" She asked the little boy.

Timothy grinned and hugged Helen tightly. "Good morning mommy! If you are queens and I'm a prince, is Idgy a princess?"

Helen smiled and hugged their son. "Good morning and indeed it does. You are so very smart."

"He's very smart." Arizona kissed the top of his head, "would you like to come sit?" She pointed to a spot on the bed. "You can cuddle with us all?"

She smiled and snuggled down. "That's much better. How is Elizabeth doing this morning?"

Arizona turned the baby around in her arms, "she's wide awake, chewing on her hand again." She spoke, looking down at their daughter who paused to smile and coo at them. "I'm glad she's so happy."

Helen smiled and kissed the top of Elizabeth's head. "As am I. How did we get so lucky? Would it be alright if I held her?"

"Of course. I was just getting ready to hand her off to you." Arizona nodded, moving to hand the baby to Helen. Arizona kissed her cheek and then her wife's.

She smiled taking the baby gently. "Does she need to be fed? I know your mother is already making breakfast for us and half an army," Helen grinned.

"Nope, she took a bottle a half hour ago. She has on a dry diaper, and is just happy to be cuddled." Arizona grinned. "I've been busy this morning."

"So it seems. I'm certain Timothy was a good helper?"

He smiled and nodded. "I was! Idgy tried to get fussy when Mama changed her diaper but I made faces to make her laugh."

"Aren't you a sweet boy?" Helen asked before kissing his cheek. "You go grab your shower honey. We will be here. Or actually, shall we go see if grandparents need help?"

"Okay, if you're sure." Arizona nodded, and kissed the top of Timothy's head, before scooting out of the bed.

"Very sure honey. We love you." Helen began to stand as well. "Let's go see our happy grandmas and grandpa."

"Love you, Mama," Timothy smiled before he got up as well.

"And I love you three too." Arizona smiled and disappeared out of the room.

The trio made their way to the kitchen and smiled. "Good morning all. How can we help?"

Barb smiled. "Good morning dear. Daniel was just about to go for his walk. Would Tim and Elizabeth like to go?"

Timothy got a giant smile and he held his hands together pleading. "Please mommy? Please? I promise to hold Grandpa Sweetie's hand!"

Helen couldn't help but chuckle. "Certainly sweetheart."

He ran excitedly toward the den. He was so happy Helen didn't have the heart to correct him for running in the house.

"Good morning, Mama," Helen said as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Good morning, darling. I had a bit of bad news." Kisa kissed Helen's cheek and kept her voice calm. "It's not fatal. I have to fly back to Geneva later to wrap up a few dealings on that end. But I will be back by the end of the week."

At the pause Helen looked concerned but kept listening. "Ah. I understand, Mama. We will miss you, certainly. I know you'll be situating yourself back into your condo soon as well." She kissed her mothers cheek.

Kisa nodded. "I will. I know you have the space but you know how I am, my dear."

"Of course. Can I lend a hand with anything?" Helen looked to Barb.

Barb reached for Elizabeth, and cuddled her close. "Kisa was working on the bacon and eggs, if you'd like to help her?"

"Certainly," Helen smiled and set to helping.

"I'll go settle Elizabeth into her stroller for Daniel." Barb nodded, and left the room.

Kisa smiled at Helen, "I shouldn't be gone very long, that's my hope. I'm going to miss you all, I've gotten very used to all of this." She motioned around the kitchen.

Helen nodded. "As have I. It's been wonderful getting to know you again, Mama." Helen hugged her gently.

"I'll be back, and just a few miles as way before your know it. " Kisa nodded, and hugged Helen a little tighter. "I love you, my love."

She smiled, hugging back. "I know. It's just been so great seeing you with the kids. I can't help wondering if you were like that with me as I don't remember that far back."

"I was. You were always squirming off my lap when you were Timothy's age. I see where he gets it." She grinned, "but as an infant... You'd smile at me, and coo. A lot like Elizabeth. You'd laugh at me if I tried to sing to you." She smiled at the memory.

Helen listened closely, never hearing these stories before. She felt herself tear up thinking of her mother like that. All she could remember growing up were au pairs and maids and cooks. Her parents weren't really key players in the years she remembered. "I'm sorry I laughed, Mama. You have a lovely singing voice. I am the one who is tone deaf," she smiled.

"Oh, no dear... The tone deaf, you got from me." Kisa nodded, "it's quite alright that you laughed, I learned to brush it off." She watched Helen's brow furrow, "sweetheart, I am so very sorry that I wasn't around more. You... You became this wonderful woman, and I feel like I missed out on so much. But maybe? Maybe it was for the best, perhaps I helped you, in my being so absent?"

Helen nodded. "Mama, it's fine. I love you dearly. I understood. I missed you of course but the times I needed you, you were there. I wish I knew sooner you were there more than I'd known. Like catching those little plays," she blushed.

"Those were my favorite." She nodded, kissing Helen's cheek.

"Oh! Eggs and bacon are done. Tomorrow you must let me fix breakfast, Barb," she smiled warmly to her mother-in-law. "You're not here to be our servants, you know." She teased as Helen reached for plates to serve the food on.

As Barb walked back in, Helen explained to let her make breakfast. "Oh, dear... We don't think of it like that, we just enjoy doting on our children, and grandbabies."

She smiled. "I understand. We love taking care of you too," she winked as she carried the plates of eggs and bacon out.

"Where is Arizona?" Kisa asked as she plated other items.

"She should be down soon, Mama. I insisted she go get her shower and take some time for herself."

"Rough night?" Barb asked, putting the biscuits into a basket and covering them with a cloth.

Kisa shuffled through the refrigerator for butter, honey and jams to put on the table as well. "I heard her up and about early this morning with Elizabeth."

Helen walked over and kissed Arizona, wrapping her arms around her. "Hi, beautiful. I'd really rush out though before my wife comes home. She'll get really, really jealous." She grinned, teasing.

As she entered she heard the women talking about her, she couldn't help but smile broadly as Helen hugged her close. "I know, I'll try to get out of here before she shows up." She winked, kissing her in return. "Where are my babies?" She asked.

"They went out with your dad. Did you hear your mother, sweetheart?"

"No... I didn't. What?" Arizona asked looking at Barb.

"I asked, did you have a rough night, dear?" Barb asked once more.

Arizona shrugged, "just a restless night. And then Elizabeth woke me up early. But, I got in some prime cuddle time with both her and Timothy, so... It wasn't for nothing."

"It wouldn't have been for nothing if you just cuddled one, but I'm glad you had both," Barb smiled. "Everyone ready? Your father should be-" Before Barb could finish the door was opening to a very chatty Timothy and a very proud grandpa.

"We're back!" Timothy called out.

"Yay!" Arizona called back in return, as Timothy ran into her arms. "Hi sweet boy, did you have a good walk with Pop?"

He hugged tightly and nodded. "Uh huh. He was telling me about all the ships he'd been on and how some day he'll show me pictures when he and Grandma Sweety find a home and bring their stuff here."

Daniel came in close behind after getting Elizabeth out of the stroller. "You know, I hadn't realized how nice it could be going for a walk with these two. We definitely need to be close so I can do this every day."

"Oh! Before I forget, Callie is taking Timothy tonight. She asked if we wanted her to take Elizabeth too? Just give all the adults some rest?" Helen smiled to Arizona.

"That's wonderful. And they'll be moving here soon, so will Gramma Kitty." Arizona said to Timothy. "Isn't that exciting?" She kissed his forehead as he bounded off towards Helen. "They were both good for you?" She asked Daniel.

"They were angels." He smiled.

Arizona stood and looked at Helen. "If she would like, she's welcome to keep Ellie too. I'm sure Lana is dying for some time with them."

"Okay, sweetheart." Helen smiled and texted Calliope with the news.

"I think tonight we will let you and Arizona be alone," Kisa smiled and suggested. "I am sure it would be nice to just be wives every once and again."

"That is very sweet, Mama."

"Thank you, Kisa.." Arizona nodded. "That is very sweet of you."

Helen smiled to Arizona. "I mean it's great being mommies, no doubt about that. It's also nice just focusing on my best friend."

"Stop," Kisa smiled and waved a napkin. "You're going to get me jealous and start me thinking of dating again, you two."

Arizona kissed Helen softly, "Sorry, Kisa." She grinned, "can't help we're so... Adorable." She chuckled, pouring a glass of tea for herself.

Helen kissed back and smiled. "You're more adorable."

"Girls, start eating," Barb teasingly interjected.

"I think we're sickeningly sweet, Helen." Arizona grinned, "they're looking a little green." They headed to the table and settled in to enjoy their breakfast.

She chuckled following Arizona. When they got there, Helen pulled out Arizona's seat. "I know you have your tea. Can I get you anything else? Can I grab beverages for anyone?" She looked around.

"I'm good." Arizona smiled. "Thank you."

Barb stood and followed Helen back into the kitchen. "I'll help you, dear."

"Thank you." She got out some mugs and glasses as well as Timothy's cup. "Would you mind grabbing the coffees and I'll get the juices?"

"I sure can." Barb smiled, "as she began pouring coffees. "Is she sleeping? Are you sleeping well?" She asked, randomly.

Helen thought over the question. "It's a hit and miss sometimes. Timothy had a nightmare last night so I had to tend to that. Then it seems Elizabeth woke Arizona early," she frowned slightly.

She nodded, "I see, and then all the hours you two put in at work as well. Have you considered a nanny? Perhaps? Just for a little extra help. I mean, as much as we'd love it, we want a space of our own, and give you two room to grow, we will help as much as we can."

Helen thought for a moment. "Well, between myself, Arizona and Calliope and Lana we were making things work. I'll ask Arizona her thoughts, however. Please know we never intended for you to feel you had to do anything or were expected to watch the kids." Suddenly she felt panicked that somehow they'd used their parents without realizing.

Barb gently placed her hand on Helen's arm. "Dear, please... We never thought that of you two. We love and adore our grandbabies, it's no hassle, and can I be honest? Kisa is eating this up, she is beside herself, not just with them... But with the time she's getting to spend with you."

Helen blushed deeply at her mother-in-law's comments. "It's a good point though. I will ask Arizona and Calliope their thoughts. We do thank you all for everything you've done." She hugged Barb gently.

"You're very welcome, you know you've got us all when you need us." Barb smiled as she let go. "Shall we get back to breakfast?" She gathered the mugs of coffee and creamers and headed out to the dining room.

Helen followed with a tray of drinks. She handed an orange juice to Daniel and Timothy's cup she set by his plate. "Do you think Elizabeth is good or does she need anything?" She smiled to Arizona.

Arizona thought for a moment, "she's good for right now. After we eat, we'll feed her." She smiled.

"Okay honey. Do you need any help, Timothy?"

Timothy smiled at Helen, a strip of bacon stuck to his forehead. "Nope, mommy... I gots it."

She had to bite her tongue in order not to laugh. "Sweetheart, we don't play with our food, remember? And only one strip, right?" She reached for the bowl of fruit, making sure he had some filling, fibrous cantaloupe and strawberries.

"I wasn't playing, mommy... I was wearing it." He huffed, and picked up a strawberry, taking a bite.

Arizona had to hide her face as she giggled at their son.

"Well, it didn't really suit your complexion, my love. You're more of a late summer, early Autumn," Helen smiled.

Everyone at the table burst into laughter. The breakfast went along smoothly. Helen, Arizona and Daniel cleaned up as the grandmothers spent time with the little ones. It seemed a rush of a day and before they realized, Calliope was at the door to pick up the kids.

When the house was clear, Helen smiled to herself as her plan was falling into place. Dinner was on it's way, she had the playlist set up with a slew of tracks she and Arizona listened to in college.

Arizona came into the living room after cleaning up in the playroom. "Helen? Where'd you go?" She sat down, hearing music that seemed familiar, looking around the room, "Why is 90s music playing?" She called out.

Hearing her wife, Helen felt slightly silly for a moment standing in the bedroom. She looked herself over once more, surprised that outfit she first wore when she met her wife all those years ago still fit. She came down finally. "Because, it's good music," Helen smiled. "The pizza should be here soon. Want a glass of wine? A beer?"

"A beer would be nice..." She nodded, as she looked up and saw Helen, she did a double take. "Oh my god..." She smiled broadly, "I'd remember that outfit anytime, anywhere."

She grinned and wandered over. Helen wrapped her arms around Arizona and slid her hands into her wife's back pockets. "You like?" She squeezed.

"I like a lot. You even smell like you did the first time I met you. Yes... I remember that perfume. Every once in a while, I'll catch it and it... Mmm... I see you across the room. All over again." Arizona grinned, and pressed a kiss to Helen's lips softly.

She smiled and kissed back. "It was a limited edition. I ordered the last off eBay and wear it on special occasions," she grinned. "I know my friends were terrible but I'm so thankful that incident happened. And see? I told you the food stains would come out."

"You did." She smiled. "I'm really sorry I spilled my tray, but I'm so thankful it gave me you. Your friends were horrendous, I was so embarrassed."

"Well, I was never around them again," she smiled. "I should get you that beer," she winked before kissing Arizona once more. "What kind?" She wandered to the fridge and looked inside.

"Blue Moon?" She followed Helen to the kitchen.

"With or without orange?"

"With." Arizona smiled, "may I get you something? Promise I won't spill it in you."

Helen shot a grin. "I dare you to get what I was drinking that night." She pulled a cold bottle from the fridge and a frosted mug from the freezer.

Arizona made a face and thought for a moment, "wait... I know what it was. You had...was it a lemon drop?"

"Point for you. Rack up enough and turn them in for a prize later," she set the beer on the island as the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back love."

Arizona raised an eyebrow, as Helen left the room. She set to making the drink, even garnishing it with a slice of lemon on the side. She stood at the counter, holding the glass.

Helen came back with the pizza. She smiled as she set it down. "Feeling hungry, tiger?"

"I am." She grinned, holding out the glass to Helen, acting as if she were going to spill it. "Wouldn't be the first time I spilled something all over you."

She chuckled. "True. Well grab a plate and dig in." Helen lifted the top of the box off.

Arizona looked down at the pizza, "Oh my god... I can't believe you ordered that! Pineapple and pepperoni? With extra cheese? Is this some sort of trick?" She exclaimed, remembering the multiple discussions that had been had over Arizona's pizza choices in college.

Helen shook her head and kissed her. "Enjoy. You'll be working it off later, champ," she winked.

"I haven't had this in... 18 years. Easily. Not since that last argument we had, when you told me that my heart would explode, and then proceeded to make me watch that tape about heart disease from the medical library. Scarred me for life." She reached for a slice, "until now, apparently."

"I'm sorry. I loved you. I wanted you around for many years." Helen smiled, reaching for one as well and a napkin. "Mmmm I forgot how good it tasted."

"Loved me, huh?" Arizona asked, not realizing she had sauce on her chin.

Helen leaned in and seductively licked it off. "Well you know I loved you all those years. Even when we weren't together. I swore sometimes you wore outfits when I'd come to town just to tease and tempt me. And I love you more now."

"You know, I loved you too. Even though I know I never acted that way. I did. All those others... Were to numb that emptiness I felt." She noted, "I don't have to be numb anymore. I wake up each morning and see you sleeping beside me.. And I'm so thankful, that my dreams came true."

"You know, that was what Mama suggested once? You'd come to visit New Year's in New York? She'd rented out that ostentatious suite overlooking Time Square. Oddly that year she didn't host a party. Just left you and me to be. I...I think she kind of hoped when the ball dropped we'd kiss. I wanted to but I thought it would ruin our friendship."

"I wish you would've kissed me. Maybe we wouldn't have wandered around all those years? But then again... If we hadn't...we wouldn't have Timothy. And I can't imagine life without him." Arizona nodded, her breath catching in her throat.

Helen set her slice down, taking Arizona's face in her hands. "I know, honey. I-I can't tell you how many times I regretted that night. But then I see that face? Those eyes. I don't regret him for a second."

"I don't either. I regret the pain you felt through your pregnancy, but... Him? Nope. He's... He's miraculous just like his mommy."

She kissed Arizona. "And now we have Elizabeth on top of it? I can't even begin to thank you enough, ever."

"I... I'd do it again and again. Give you a house full if that's what you wanted." Arizona smiled. "I love you, so much."

"I just want to carry our little you," she caressed Arizona's cheek. "Tomorrow is our first attempt."

"Okay, wish granted my love." Arizona nodded, "are you excited?"

"I really am. Are you?"

"I am. My entire day is clear for tomorrow."

Helen grinned. "Well, we should prep tonight," she kissed Arizona again before finishing her slice.

"Indeed." Arizona nodded, as she finished her slice as well.

Helen grinned. "Another? Or shall we go get a bath?"

"A bath. I'm not sure I could handle another slice, and be able to keep up with whatever you have planned." Arizona smiled.

"How about you load up? You'll need the carbs, baby," Helen leaned in and kissed Arizona deeply. "Mind fixing me another drink while I go start the bath? And would you like another beer?"

"Okay..." Arizona returned the kiss, moaning against Helen's lips, before pulling away. "I'll do just that. And I'll meet you upstairs with your drink. I can grab my beer too." She smiled.

Helen winked. "You are too good to me." She headed upstairs to their room and started the whirlpool, putting in the bubbles Arizona loved.

Arizona scarfed down another slice of pizza, savoring it, as she figured it'd be a while before she had again. She then began preparing Helen's drink, adding a little extra kick to this one, before grabbing her own beer and heading upstairs.

Helen sat naked on the end of the bed, knowing there was still a few more minutes for the tub to be full. Her heart was racing. Part of her worried everything she'd done so far seemed schmaltzy or sad but Arizona really seemed to like what was happening. "Hi, sexy. Is there a drink for me?"

Arizona looked Helen over, hungrily as she stepped into the room. "I...I um... Yes there is. I... I almost dropped it. He-here you go, beautiful." She smiled, stuttering over her words.

Helen stood and kissed Arizona before taking the drink. "Thank you. The bath is almost ready. Honestly? I want you so badly I almost want to skip the bath. But, I want you to feel like the goddess you are."

"I want you now too, but I say we take it slow, remember that first time together?"

Thinking back, Helen blushed deeply. "I-I was so nervous. You'd had this reputation around campus of 'wrecking' women. I thought I couldn't even come close…"

"For someone so scared... You did.. You were amazing." Arizona grinned, taking a sip of her beer.

Helen shivered in excitement as she recalled. "You were so sweet. Said we'd go as slow or fast as I wanted. And as we came together…" she bit her lip. "We both screamed 'I love you.' It was what? A date or two after the time you took care of me?"

"Yep, it was a couple of dates after that...I remember, vividly. You cried too, hell... I cried. And no one had ever done that to me before then." She leaned in and kissed Helen, "tonight... Can go as slow or as fast as you'd like."

"You charmer you," she grinned taking a big gulp of her drink. "Whoa. Someone put two parts vodka, didn't she? Or three?" She smirked as she stood to walk into the en suite.

"Three. I mixed the first one with two." Arizona blushed, holding Helen's hand and letting her lead.

She giggled. "Oh you're naughty. Do you want to be in the front or the back, baby? Or face each other?"

"However you'd like, my love." Arizona motioned to the tub.

Helen giggled again. "Let's be face to face!" She got in the tub. "You are so pretty," she caressed Arizona's cheek.

"You're beautiful as well." Arizona nodded, "and feeling that drink, aren't you?" She grinned, as she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Helen's lips.

"Maybe just a little?" Helen giggled again, kissing back. "Oh! Have you thought of how funny places sound? Like Zambia? Zam-bee-ah. Who would want to go somewhere you have to grunt to say?"

"You don't really have to grunt to say Zambia. Now, Lichtenstein? That's a funny one." Arizona grinned.

"Oh!" Helen clapped. "That's great! Mmm and it has 'lick' in it," she winked, taking a wash cloth. "Shall I wash you?"

"How about I wash you?" Arizona asked, reaching her hand out to Helen.

"Sure!" She smiled and relaxed, letting Arizona do whatever she wanted. "I love you. Oh! Do you know what else is funny?"

Arizona took the washcloth and began softly washing over Helen's skin, "I love you too, my heart. What else is funny? Tell me?" She asked.

Helen let herself melt into the feeling. "Mmm Ecuador. Is there an Inequitable door?"

She chuckled, as she continued, pulling Helen to her, and turning her around so that she leaned back against her. "I don't think there is." Arizona spoke softly, she brushed the hair from Helen's neck, and kissed her skin softly.

"See!" Helen proclaimed in triumph. "It makes NO sense! Oh! Another odd name? Uzbekistan! Doesn't that just sound uninviting?"

"You're right... It is a weird one." She kissed across Helen's shoulder and back up her neck, sucking at her pulse point. "How does this feel?" She allowed her hands to rove over Helen's wet skin.

"Oh god, you own me. You know it. Please." Helen squirmed under the sensations her body was experiencing.

"Do you remember that time... When we went hiking, and we couldn't quite make it back without keeping our hands off each other? That was the only time I recall loving nature." She grinned, pushing Helen forward as she kissed down her back.

"Oooh!" She moaned at the sensation. "God. I can't tell you how many times I thought of it through the years. Mmmm Forest Ranger Arizona helping me? God. So fucking hot."

"Who knew you could find me sexy, thinking of me working for the forestry service." Arizona chuckled. "Shall we move this to the bedroom? We can discuss other memories..." She grinned.

Helen nodded. "Mmm let's" she reached for the plug on the tub.

Arizona got out first, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Helen and picking her up. "Come here you." She swept a very buzzed Helen off her feet and over her shoulder, striding to the bed, tossing her down onto it. "I love you, Troy."

Helen giggled, her head spinning. Hitting the bed seemed to sober her slightly but she smiled. "Mmm I love you, my Z." She pulled Arizona to her, kissing deeply as her hands caressed over her back.

"Shall I make love to you? Pretend it's that first night all over again?" Arizona whispered, as she kissed across Helen's jawline.

Helen bit her lip as her mind drifted back. She ran her fingers through Arizona's hair. "Your reputation precedes you, Arizona. Am I just to be another conquest?"

"Not at all... You'd never be a conquest to me." Arizona whispered softly, "you're so much more than that... You're miraculous. And amazing. Whoever could simply call you a conquest is simple minded and sad." She continued kissing down Helen's neck.

Helen moaned, her back arching slightly off the bed. Her mind was floating in between the present and the past. "I-I've never..." She blurted out but prayed Arizona wouldn't stop.

"You've never what?" Arizona asked softly.

"I'm a virgin," she blushed. "B-but I know what to do. What I want to do to you," she quickly added.

"Y-you are?" Arizona pushed herself up, hovering over her wife, both women recalling that night vividly. "I... You really want this?" She asked.

As she moved, the blush deepened. Helen worried Arizona wouldn't want her now. "I-I do," tears began to well up.

"Shhh... Don't cry, my heart." Arizona kissed Helen once more. Her mind drifted to that night, both of them were scared and nervous, but they nurtured and took care of each other. "I'll be gentle, and loving. If that's what you want. You deserve to be worshipped, my sweet Helen."

She kissed Arizona lovingly, melting into her. "I need you, Arizona. I want to give myself to you fully."

"Okay..." Arizona whispered, slowly beginning to kiss over Helen's skin, once more. She moved slowly over her breasts and down over the stomach, feeling the woman shiver beneath her touch.

She moaned and almost whimpered with how wonderful it felt. "I wasn't totally honest..." Helen paused. "I've seen you around. Watched you running track and asked around. I found out where you worked and went in hoping to run into you." She looked into Arizona's eyes hoping she hadn't scared her off.

Arizona paused for a moment, resting her chin on Helen's stomach as she looked into her eyes. "And here, I was thinking it was so very serendipitous... I believed I was living in a romantic movie." She grinned.

"Well you are. How often does a girl fall for you and all but stalk you?" She grinned teasingly. She ran her fingers through Arizona's hair again. "And I had no sway over where we were seated."

"The stalking thing happened once before and didn't end well." She grinned, as she slowly drug her fingers down Helen's torso. "The universe had a little pull..." She kissed across her wife's torso once more, moving lower.

Helen moaned, her sex throbbing and on fire for Arizona. "And if you didn't seem interested I'd have let you be. But it all worked out. Pl-please take me? Make me yours." Her eyes were pleading with Arizona's. "I-I'm so wet."

Not wanting to have her wait any longer, Arizona kissed over Helen's mons, and settled between her legs. "Please tell me if it's too much." Arizona spoke, recalling her last words to Helen on that first night. With a nod of Helen's head, Arizona parted her lips, dragging her tongue over her wetness. "Mmmm.." She hummed, as she took Helen's clit between her teeth.

As Arizona took her, Helen's body felt like it was floating. Every motion and move was just like that night. "Ooooo," fearing hurting Arizona, Helen gripped the sheets as her toes curled. Her body shuddered with excitement.

Arizona moved her mouth slightly, allowing herself to delve deeply into Helen, as she brought her closer to her edge. She moved so that her nose bumped against Helen's clit, using her hands to hold Helen's hips in place.

Her orgasm hit her harder than any recently. "Oooooooo Arizona!" She cried out, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the sheets tighter. Helen couldn't help herself. She tangled her hands through Arizona's hair, needing to keep going. "M-more, please?"

As Helen begged for more, Arizona happily gave her what she wanted. She drank Helen in, dipping her tongue in and out, curling to touch her g-spot. All the emotions and feelings that had been pent up, began to flow, as she pushed on for another orgasm from her wife.

Helen rode Arizona's face, trying to being gentle. Her orgasm was right there. Inner walls began tightening again around Arizona's tongue. "OOooh ZZZZ! There. Right there, baby. Please don't stop! Please!" She begged.

Arizona moved one of her hands, using her thumb to rub Helen's clit. She hummed as she continued, feeling Helen tighten around her.

Her orgasm hit so hard her body went rigid and she couldn't make a sound. In that moment her emotions and vulnerabilities came rushing out in tears of joy. As she came down, Helen reached for Arizona, pulling her to her and kissing deeply.

Arizona crawled back up, and kissed Helen in return, she noticed the tears and nearly panicked. "You're crying. Did I... Did I hurt you? Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She began looking her wife over.

Helen held Arizona tightly and kissed her. "Honey, you were incredible. My god...I-I can't. There aren't words for how amazing you are." Regaining herself, Helen's passions roared and she flipped them over, straddling her wife. "If I recall," she nibbled Arizona's neck. "I started here…"

"Mmmhmm, you did." Arizona smiled, running her fingers through Helen's hair. "I love you."

Helen grinned and tugged Arizona's earlobe between her teeth as her nails gently raked over her wife's sides.

Arizona moaned as Helen teased her. "For someone so... So new to this, you know what you're doing." She grinned, remembering how Helen was that first night.

She purred as she kissed down again. "I told you, I know exactly what I want to do, darling. I am going to worship every inch of you and make you forget anyone else has ever touched you." Skillfully Helen kissed over Arizona's breasts, teasingly avoiding stiffened, swollen nipples for the moment.

Arizona's breaths became shallow and forced. "Oh... Oh my god. I... As far as I am... Oh... Concerned you're the first. Other girls who?"

Helen grinned and leaned in, taking a stiff nipple between her teeth and tugging gently. She let her hand snake and cup Arizona's dripping sex, teasing a finger gently between heavenly folds.

"Ah! Oh my god... You're such a tease, my love." Arizona whispered breathlessly.

Helen took a moment, going over to suckle the other nipple as her fingertip drew circles around Arizona's clit. "I want you to explode on my tongue, darling. I told you I knew what I was doing."

"You... You did. I didn't doubt you, my love. I knew then... You'd never disappoint. You... You're amazing." Arizona whimpered.

"You deserve nothing less." Helen quickly began kissing down Arizona hungrily. She put her wife's legs over her shoulders, looking up at her lovingly. "May I make love to you?"

Arizona nodded vigorously at Helen's question. "Yesss, yes. Please? Please make love to me?"

Her fingers gently parted Arizona's lips before she leaned in and licked hungrily. She worked two fingers deeply inside her wife lovingly.

Arizona arched against Helen as she entered her. "Oh..." The only word she could muster from her lips as her wife began to work her over.

Helen added a third finger, she curled them, pressing against Arizona's g-spot while she suckled her clit as she had the nipple prior.

"I'm cl-clo-close. Oh... Troy!" Arizona arched against Helen once more, feeling her muscles begin to tense, she gripped the sheets beneath her, afraid if she grabbed Helen, she'd hurt her somehow.

Hearing and feeling the signs, Helen didn't let up. She nibbled and scraped her teeth on Arizona's clit as her fingers kept pumping inside. A free hand reaching up and massaging Arizona's breasts.

Arizona whimpered as Helen continued. "Helen Elizabeth... I'm all yours. Please.. Please take me."

Helen began thrusting faster, deeper. She wanted, needed, Arizona to feel every ounce of pleasure she'd given her. She moved her mouth away, coming up and letting her thumb take up rubbing Arizona's clit as she kissed her deeply. "Cum for me, darling. Feel how much I love you."

Tears began to flow from her eyes, and down her cheeks. She nodded, and let go. Her orgasm, leaving her weak and spent.

"I love you so, so much." She cuddled Arizona to her, rubbing her back and rocking her gently. "I never knew I could love someone more and more each day…"

"I love you too..." Arizona panted, "so much... I'm so sorry I'm crying.." She reached to wipe her eyes.

"Don't be sorry. It's beautiful," she kissed Arizona softly.


	33. Chapter 33

Helen woke slowly the next morning. She smiled, watching the light break through the drapes and washing over Arizona perfectly. The woman was already gorgeous, but the light made her look even more ethereal. She leaned over and kissed her softly. "Mmm good morning, Dr Fisher-Robbins."

"Good morning, my Helen of Troy." Arizona mumbled, half asleep. She rolled over and draped her arm over Helen's abdomen, and nuzzled against her neck.

She snuggled closer for a moment. "We are set to make breakfast this morning. Or rather, I am. Do you want to help or just rest?"

"I'll help." Arizona mumbled. "Five more minutes?"

Helen chuckled and kissed Arizona softly. "You rest, beautiful. I'll go start and if you come down, great." She got up gently and slipped on her robe before heading to the kitchen.

"No..." Arizona reached for Helen, "don't leave me." She pouted as Helen pulled her robe on, and left the room. She sighed, and rolled out of the bed as well, pulling on a ratty old tshirt and sweatpants. She headed downstairs as well, quietly so as not to wake everyone else.

She looked gently at her wife. "If I stayed, breakfast would have never gotten made," she grinned. "Especially after last night. Do you want to wait a moment until you have some coffee?"

"Yeah...I'll start it brewing. Though, I might have some hot tea." Arizona nodded. "And I know... It was just five minutes. Five quiet, solemn minutes with you."

"I know honey but between your down-right sexiness and the darn hormone injections, trust me. Things would have gone naughty," she winked as she began getting things out for breakfast. "Would you mind making your super secret hollandaise sauce?"

"Yeah..." Arizona yawned, as she walked over to the fridge as well, grabbing all of the items she'd need. "Last night was amazing." She smiled over to Helen.

"I know you were," Helen grinned, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist and kissing her neck. "Thank you."

"I meant... You were amazing." Arizona grinned, turning her head to kiss Helen's cheek.

"Mmm we were amazing. Better?"

"Much better." Arizona smiled, "thank you."

Helen gently let go and started getting things ready for the eggs benedict. "Granola and yogurt or fruit and yogurt?" She asked Arizona gently.

"Fruit and yogurt, please? Extra strawberries?" She smiled.

Helen grinned and kissed Arizona's cheek. "I swore at one point when you were pregnant you'd give birth to a strawberry!" She went to the fridge and got out the fruit to dice.

"I can't help that they're delicious. And Ellie liked them too." She grinned.

"And they are good for you and for her so I don't mind, my love. Thank goodness you didn't adore blueberries or I'd have had blue hand and finger prints daily."

"You didn't seem bothered when I left handprints on you." Arizona grinned.

Helen blushed deeply. "It was once! And someone got out of getting me mad by seducing me. That was very, very naughty of you."

"I have a talent, what can I say." Arizona grinned as she turned to make a cup of tea. "Do you want some coffee? Or tea?"

"Tea, please? Get started on cleansing for our baby I know you said you didn't mind my having an occasional coffee when you were pregnant. I won't mind you having coffee when I am. I was quite used to Calliope drinking coffee when I carried Timothy." She got all the parts of the benedicts ready, leaving the sauce and eggs for last. Once the parents were up or at least in the kitchen, she'd do the eggs fresh and Arizona would whip up her super secret sauce.

"I honestly only drink coffee when I absolutely need it at work. Tea is fine for me, would you like honey in yours too?"

Helen smiled. "I know, sweetheart. It was kind of funny because coffee was your crack for so long. Carrying Elizabeth changed a lot for you, didn't it? Timothy did the same. This time honey would be fine."

"She really did change a lot." Arizona nodded as she prepared both of their cups of tea.

Slowly the parents made their way into the kitchen. "Good morning, loves. How are you both?" Barb smiled.

"Good morning, Mama." Arizona smiled, and kissed her cheek as she made her rounds. "I'm good, I believe Helen is good too, right dear?" She grinned.

"Incredibly refreshed," she grinned. "Breakfast is almost ready. I'll get the eggs poaching. How was everyone's night? Mama? How did you sleep?"

"I slept like a baby." Kisa nodded. "Speaking of, when is Callie bringing them home?"

"This afternoon. Think you all can be satisfied with just us?" She teasingly asked as she hugged her mother.

"I suppose so." Daniel sighed and then chuckled as he walked into the room.

"Gee thanks dad." Arizona grinned, pushing a cup of coffee across the counter.

"I guess we've been replaced," Helen frowned slightly as she kept preparing breakfast.

"Apparently so, I mean... We're not cute anymore, I can't fit into a stroller." Arizona sighed, "at least we have each other? Unless you don't think I'm cute anymore either?" She poked Helen playfully.

She shook her head and kissed Arizona. "I love you forever."

"Okay, okay... You two." Daniel shook his head. "Don't make me nauseous before the day even starts, please?"

"You're the one who doesn't love us anymore," Helen pointed out, her emotions on edge due to the hormones.

Barb nudged Daniel, sensing something was wrong.

Daniel crossed over to Helen and pulled her into a hug, "come here..." He kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry, we love you both... I love you, kiddo." He grinned, and hugged her once more.

Helen hugged back. "We love you too. Arizona? Will you finish up your sauce? Everything is almost done."

"Of course." Arizona nodded, smiling at the moment between her wife and father.

"Thank you, honey." She plated everything but waited to garnish until the sauce was finished. "I know it's a tad rich but I think we are ready to celebrate. It's our appointment day with the doctor for our last baby."

"Oh?" Barb spoke up, "I didn't realize what today was."

"What happens today?" Daniel asked.

Helen smiled. "I'm going to get impregnated with Arizona's embryo."

"Oh!" Daniel nodded, "today is a big day. Sounds exciting."

She smiled. "It is. I can't wait to bring a little Arizona into the world." Helen gushed.

Arizona squeezed Helen's hand. "I'm not sure the world is ready for another little Arizona." She grinned.

"It damned sure better be," Helen grinned, taking Arizona's hand to her lips and kissing. "I love you. I can't wait."

"Me either." Arizona smiled, as they carried everything to the table, and took their seats.

"But, no matter what? You are Timothy and Elizabeth's mother. Don't ever forget that, okay?" Helen added as they set food on the table.

"I won't forget that, I promise." She kissed Helen's cheek as she pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you, darling. So gallant." Helen sat. "Please, everyone. Take some food!"

Arizona held Helen's hand tightly as they waited to be called back for their appointment. "I love you, my Troy." She whispered.

"I love you. If it's a boy...what if we named him Troy?" She smiled softly.

"I like that." Arizona smiled wistfully. "In a way, he'd be named after you."

"Troy Z Fisher-Robbins." She smiled. "Now a girl? I haven't thought," she chuckled.

"Dr Fisher?" The nurse called out.

"That's us, honey. Ready?" Helen looked to Arizona.

"Yep." She stood, and walked hand in hand with Helen behind the nurse. "What about that name I dreamed of? Emerie?" She asked quietly as they walked.

Helen thought for a moment. "Emerie Arizona, I think that works beautifully." She smiled and kissed Arizona's cheek. So Emerie Arizona if it's a girl. And Troy Z if it's a boy."

"Perfect to me if it's perfect to you." She smiled in return.

Helen nodded. "Absolutely. I can't help but hope he or she has your eyes. Is that wrong? And your dimples. God...I can't tell you how many times I swore you were checking out other girls but you'd give me that grin and those dimples would melt me. I'd start off so pissed and we'd have sex for hours."

"Not wrong at all. He or she will be beautiful and charming." She winked. "I recall those days, vividly."

Helen grinned and squeezed Arizona's hand. "I love you. I'm so excited for this."

"Me too, sweetie. Me too." She kissed Helen's cheek as they entered an exam room.

The nurse smiled. "Please take a seat, Dr Fisher. We'll start off as usual with your vitals and then the doctor should be in."

Helen smiled and sat. She made sure to wear a short-sleeved top to make it easier for the blood pressure cuff.

"Are you feeling any pain or discomfort?" The young woman asked before she put the thermometer in Helen's mouth.

"None at all," she smiled then opened her mouth wider and lifted her tongue. When it was placed, she closed her mouth.

The nurse made notations in the electronic chart. "How are you doing today, Dr Robbins?"

"Never better, Chloe. How are you?" Arizona smiled politely to the nurse. "How is your little girl?"

She took the thermometer out when it beeped. "Hailey is great, thanks. Her daddy will be less than thrilled when I get home today. I'm always like, 'why can't you be sweet and hold my hand and look at me like Arizona looks at Helen?'" She chuckled.

Arizona chuckled as well, "we get that a lot. My own parents say, 'Ladies, please? It's sickeningly sweet!'. I'm glad to hear she's good, she's such a cute kid."

"It's beautiful, trust me," Chloe winked. "I should step out though so Helen can change. Dr Miller should be in shortly."

"Thank you, Chloe," Helen smiled. "I think she has a bit of a crush on you," she added to Arizona once the woman was gone.

Arizona blushed and unfolded the gown, motioning Helen into it. "I think no, she's just very sweet."

"Mmhmm. All focus was on you, Dimples." Helen grinned as she slipped the gown on and then bent to take her pants and panties off.

"Whatever you say, my love. My focus was on you." She took Helen's clothes and folded them for her and set them aside. "I love you, so much." Arizona leaned over and kissed Helen's cheek.

"I love you. Thank you for doing that. I'm not incapable, you know." Helen teased before she got up on the convertible chair/table.

There was a gentle wrap at the door. "All clear?" The doctor called out before opening the door.

"Yes, Dr. Miller. I'm decent," Helen replied as she reached for Arizona's hand.

The short, red-headed doctor came in smiling as she pushed the bridge of her glasses higher on her nose. "Good morning, ladies. How is everyone today?" She looked from Helen to Arizona and back.

"We're good, nervous but excited? Right, Helen?" Arizona nudged Helen softly.

She smiled and nodded. "Very much so. I know realistically this may not take the first time. We were very fortunate with Timothy and Elizabeth."

Dr. Miller beamed. "Those were shining star moments for our clinic! Granted they happened separately in time but the likelihood of one of you getting pregnant the first round? Statistically so slight. And then the second? Incredible! But yes, very good to be realistic just in case. Dr. Robbins, would you like to do the insemination?" Dr. Miller looked up from the electronic chart and smiled to the surgeon.

"Um... Yes. I'd like to." She smiled, and nodded.

"Wonderful. I'll set up the Ultrasound and then we'll be good to go." Dr. Miller wheeled the machine over and made sure the tray was ready. "Please feel free to scrub up."

"Okay." Arizona nodded and looked over to Helen and smiled. "That's okay with you, yes?"

"Sweetheart, you've inserted far more intimate things inside me," she shot a naughty grin to Arizona. "Of course I want you to impregnate me."

Arizona blushed and shook her head, as she moved over to the sink and began to scrub her hands.

Dr. Miller chuckled. "You two. Always a delight to see. Helen sure must keep you on your toes, Dr. Robbins."

"Oh... She does. Everyday." Arizona called over her shoulder. Within a couple of minutes, Arizona turned around, hands in the air. "All done."

Helen grinned. "I could get worse and say something else but I'll be good."

Dr. Miller winked and took the wand over Helen's abdomen, the view showing on the screen. "Ready to go, Arizona?"

"I am." The nurse came over and helped Arizona into her gloves and motioned her towards Dr. Miller. "Ready to go."

"Wonderful." She handed Arizona the needle that looked rather like a long tube and no sharp end. "Go ahead and when you're both ready, start inserting."

Arizona nodded as she took the syringe, she looked at Helen, and smiled, "deep breath?" She asked, as she did the same, before inserting.

Helen nodded and did so. While this wasn't new, she still had a slight twinge as the needle went in.

Dr. Miller watched the monitor. "Almost there. Just two centimeters more."

Arizona nodded and continued, watching the screen, and maintaining eye contact with Helen. "You okay?" She whispered.

Helen reached for Arizona's free hand and smiled. "Never better."

"I believe I'm there, Dr. Miller." Arizona stopped, and looked to the doctor.

"Perfect. Now, go ahead and inject."

Helen grinned and squeezed Arizona's hand. "Knock me up, honey."

Arizona did as she was instructed and smiled. "There we go." She slowly pulled the syringe back out and placed it on the tray.

Dr. Miller smiled. "Great. I will leave you two so Helen can redress." She turned off the machine and set the wand down, moving it away so Helen had room to move.

After the doctor left Arizona removed her gloves and tossed them into the trash and stepped towards Helen. She kissed her softly before her wife moved to sit up. "I love you." She whispered.

Helen kissed back and smiled. "I love you too, honey. So very much. You know...I read if the woman is sexually aroused we have a higher likelihood of this taking," she grinned.

"Oh? Are you saying you are? Or do I need to kiss your neck, and maybe a little lower?" Arizona whispered.

"Mmm that could work. I mean, I'm a little aroused, but a little more could only help, right?"

"Oh, well... Then I'd hate to keep you waiting, and not be able to help you out." She grinned, trailing kisses slowly down Helen's neck.

Helen moaned and arched slightly. "Mmm sooo love you."

"And I love you my heart." She whispered, nibbling at Helen's earlobe. She then moved away and grabbed Helen's clothes. "I know, I'm a tease." She grinned.

Helen huffed when Arizona pulled away and folded her arms over her chest. "Fine. I don't tease you like that." She grabbed her clothes and began to redress.

"If I didn't stop, I would've been on top of you within thirty seconds, not sure if Dr. Miller would've appreciated walking in on that."

Helen bent, getting her panties and pants back on. "Well, I do have that whole exhibitionism fantasy…"

"Oh, shhh... Some other time. When we're not hoping that this takes, hmm?" Arizona spoke softly.

"Someone's being bossy," Helen grinned as she stood. She folded the gown and laid it on the tray and then got her top back on.

"I want this as badly as you. I don't want to risk us screwing it up. Okay?" Arizona leaned into Helen and kissed her softly.

She nodded, kissing back. Again, a knock at the door.

"Everyone decent?"

"Yes! We are." Arizona called out, "please? Come in?"

Dr. Miller came in with some forms. "And as you're both quite familiar, the standard 'when to test' and so on papers." She smiled, handing them to Arizona. "How do you feel, Helen?"

"Fine, Dr. Miller, thank you. I take it we are set?"

"Unless you two have any further questions?" She looked to Arizona.

"N-no... None that I can think of." Arizona shook her head.

"Okay. Then you are both free to go. But remember, call any time if you have questions or concerns." She smiled, showing the two out gently.

That evening Arizona sat curled on the couch, Helen's head in her lap. She gently played with her wife's hair thinking of the days events. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled. "I feel good. Missing the kids but I don't think we could pry them away from the grandparents."

"We'll get our cuddle time in soon, it's been nice just enjoying each other, just us." Arizona spoke softly, tracing her fingers over Helen's features. "Both kids have your nose, and your cheekbones." She mused.

She smiled and pulled Arizona's hand to her mouth and gently kissed the finger. "It has been nice. I adore being a mother but I love being your wife as well," Helen smiled. "What would you like to do darling? Watch tv? A movie? Just stay here?"

"Just stay right here, let me take in this view?" Arizona smiled down at her wife. "And your dimples, and your smile... You're so beautiful. Do you know that?"

Helen blushed, her smile and dimples deepening. "You're just too sweet, my love." She looked in Arizona's eyes. "I could drown in your eyes and die happy."

"No dying... I waited too long for you." Arizona murmured. "This reminds me of college, you and I curled up like this."

"Me too," she smiled. "And no. I'm not leaving you for years and years to come."

"Good. I don't want to picture a day in this life without you."

Helen smiled, taking Arizona's hand and kissing it. "And you won't. Even when we're old, I'll still be nagging you NOT to eat Easy Cheese on potato chips!"

"Okay... Those were really good at the time." Arizona grinned. "When I was pregnant, I could've eaten an entire can of Easy Cheese, I swear."

"I recall," she chuckled. "But your blood pressure and our daughter are quite thankful you didn't do that."

Just as they seemed to be incredibly cozy, their son bustled into the house. "I'm back!" Timothy walked in, arms extended in a flourish.

"Sweetheart! You have to use your inside voice sometimes. Mommies could have been sleeping," Barb said.

"But they're not! And they'd want to wake up for me," he beamed proudly.

Helen chuckled and sat up. "It is very good to see you, darling. Grandma is right though. Sometimes we have to be quiet, right?"

Daniel came in last and held Elizabeth out to Arizona. "She's been a bit fussy today. I think she missed her mommies."

"Come here, babygirl..." Arizona took her, cuddling her to her chest. "Did you miss me? I missed you too, sweetie." She leaned down, kissing her softly. "Mama missed you too, so much."

Helen smiled and let Timothy go from the hug before kissing Elizabeth's cheek. "Hello, my little love bug. Were you good for everyone? Grandpa said you were a little fussy. Maybe you're just a bit tired."

The baby smiled and cooed, wiggling and flailing her arms as Arizona held her.

"I doubt that, my dear. That's the happiest she's been all afternoon," Kisa pointed out.

"Oh, now that you're home and in our arms now you're gonna be happy?" She kissed the smiling baby once more, and looked up at their parents. "Did you all have a good afternoon?"

"It was lovely dear, thank you." Barb smiled. "And she was just fussy the last hour. We were all talking once Kisa is back and settled, you two should consider going on vacation for a week without the kids? Something before the next one comes along?"

"To where? We haven't legitimately vacationed since... When was the last time we took a trip, I don't count the weekend we went to the spa, because we didn't even get to stay."

"You and I vacation? Goodness. Calliope kept Timothy for that long weekend we went down to Napa for our honeymoon. You didn't want to be away too long, though." She shot a smile to Arizona.

"I couldn't help I wanted to come back home," Arizona shrugged. "A vacation would be wonderful, let us think about it?" She looked around the room.

"I wasn't chiding you, darling." Helen kissed Arizona's cheek.

"I know.. I know." She smiled, leaning into Helen's kiss.

"But that is a lovely idea, Barb," Helen smiled. "I'm sure we can find some time," she nodded. "Thank you."

"Good. You two deserve some time, more than a night here or a weekend there." Barb smiled.

Kisa nodded as well, "you girls pick a place, it'll be our treat, we discussed sending you two somewhere as a surprise but wanted to make sure first."

"Ah Mama! That is so sweet. We are financially sufficient, you know?" Helen gave a teasing wink. "But if you're sure it's not a hardship, that is a lovely gift. Thank you all. We trust given the hour everyone had dinner? Or I can go whip something up," Helen moved to stand.

"No, dear... We've eaten already. How about you two? We can occupy the kids and allow you two a quiet dinner." Barb nodded.

Arizona held up her hands and shook her head, "we had an early dinner." She took Helen's hand, "sit still... We're all fine." She smiled.

"Okay okay," she smiled. "I just like to know our guests are taken care of."

"We're fine dear." Kisa smiled.

"I don't consider them guests... They're family, and they're basically living here. Just... Relax." Arizona smiled. "Please? You're going to have to get used to me making you relax and catering to you."

Helen blushed. "I'm sorry. I...didn't have that before."

"Well, it seems you do now." Kisa nodded. "Enjoy it. You're lucky to have her." She pointed to Arizona. "I've always liked her."

Helen smiled. "Yes, Mama. I know. I'm very, very lucky."

Arizona leaned over and kissed Helen's cheek softly, "this time? This time you won't have to worry about a thing. I'll be there. Every appointment. Every class. Everything." She spoke softly.

"You pretty much were the first time," she smiled warmly.

"_Careful, Timothy. I know you're bigger now but remember how gentle you had to be with Elizabeth?" _

_He nodded. "I know, mommy. Gentle but support her neck." _

_Helen laid their daughter in Timothy's arms as he sat still. _

"_Hello, Emerie," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "You are so cute. Just as cute as Idgy. I get two sisters! How lucky am I?" _

_Helen stood watching, hearing footsteps and knowing Arizona must be wandering back with Elizabeth after her feeding. _

_"Be gentle, Tim..." Arizona spoke softly, as she walked in, seeing their children. _

_"I know.. Mama. Mommy has already told me." He looked up and rolled his eyes, "I'm being gentle, I'm talking to my Emmy."_

_Arizona shifted Elizabeth on her hip, "well, she's fed, dry and almost ready for her nap." She smiled, "aren't you, kiddo?"_

"_Timothy Robin. You did not just roll your eyes at your mother." Helen was annoyed. "Please apologize to Mama. That is not how our son behaves." _

_Timothy blushed. "I'm sorry, Mama. You don't deserve that." _

_"Thank you, jellybean." Arizona nodded. _

_He smiled and nodded. _

"_That's our sweet boy. Want me to help you get Elizabeth down for her nap honey?" _

_"I can handle it. You sit here with Tim and Emerie? Relax... You've been running on all cylinders these past few days." Arizona smiled and kissed Helen's cheek. _

_"You are so sweet to me." Helen relaxed. "I do love putting her to bed though but it's alright."_

_"Okay then... Here." Arizona motioned for her to take her, as Elizabeth made grabby hands to Helen, and cooed, "Ma...ma." _

_She smiled and kissed her gently. "Hello my little love. Were you a good girl for mommy?"_

_"Ma! Ma!" Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Helen's neck, cooing. _

_"She's been wonderful." Arizona kissed her as she handed her off. "I'm going to steal miss Emerie from our son and cuddle, while you do that." Arizona grinned broadly. _

_Helen chuckled. _

"_But Mama," he slightly whined and then let the baby go. "Okay." _

_The baby looked at Arizona in wonderment, her crystal blue eyes shining. _

"_I love everything about her but I'm so happy she has your eyes. And it seems her hair is coming in blonde too. Strong genes, my love." _

_"Come sit, Ellie will curl up against your chest. Just sit here with us." Arizona motioned, as she looked down at the baby. "Hello my sweet girl... Angel baby..." She whispered as the baby cooed. _

_Helen did as she was asked. _

"_Can I sit on your lap, mommy? I'll be careful not to crush Idgy." He gave her a big, dimpled grin as he pled. _

"_Sure, sweetheart." Helen shifted Elizabeth and kissed her cheek. "So precious. All our loves. So, so precious." She smiled to Arizona. "I...I can't believe how perfect life is." _

_"Me either, my love." Arizona smiled. "You and these babies? My dream's come true." She leaned over and kissed Helen's cheek. _

_Helen turned her head and kissed Arizona softly. _

_Timothy giggled. "Mommie's kissin'! Mommie's kissin!" _

_Helen grinned. "Because we love each other. And we love you!" With her free arm she held him and playfully kissed his cheeks over and over as he laughed. _

_"We do love you so much, and your Idgy, and your Emmy." Arizona nodded. _

_Timothy giggled and squealed. "And I love you and mommy and my Idgy and my Emmy!" _

_Arizona looked down at Emerie once more, "I'm so happy your mama convinced me this was a good idea. I was so scared, but now you're here... And you're perfect."_

_The baby grinned and gurgled. _

"_I think that translates to I love you, Mama Z," Helen softly said. _

_"And I love you, my Emerie Grace..." She whispered. _

Finally enough time had passed and Helen could accurately take a pregnancy test. Given a tight schedule for the day, she opted to use an in home kit instead of going to the hospital. Really, they were just as accurate. She'd gotten in plenty of water and finally had to go to the restroom. The thought, memory, of their daughter still danced in her mind as she anxiously took the test.

Arizona finished cleaning the kitchen from lunch, and double checked her list of things to accomplish for the day. Both Timothy and Ellie were down for a nap, which freed up some time to finish a few projects.

She felt her heart sink as she saw the result. Worse, Helen worried how she'd tell Arizona. After that dream she'd shared, Arizona's eyes were so wide with hope. There were new sides to both of them. Finally she tossed the test in the trash and washed her hands. "Honey?" She wandered back to the kitchen.

"Yes, sweetheart? I'm in the kitchen." She called out quietly, "what's up?" she smiled.

Helen took a deep breath and gave a saddened half-smile. "I took the test. Little Emerie isn't happening this time. I-I'm sorry," her voice shook as she held back tears.

Arizona's breath caught in her throat, as she pulled Helen into a tight embrace. "Don't you dare apologize, may-maybe I did something wrong with the injection? Maybe my-my eggs are duds... Don't you apologize." Arizona whispered, feeling tears brim in her eyes.

Helen shook her head. "No! If I can't, you can't. They aren't duds. We'll have her. We just got lucky our first times out. Every pregnancy has had a hiccup, right? Isn't this really the safest one we've had? I-it'll be alright. Gives us a little more time until our parents force us away for a week, right?"

"Ye-yeah... I was just.. I was ready for this. I did something wrong. I had to have. Maybe it's me. I carried your egg, mine have never come into play. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Helen caressed Arizona's cheeks and kissed her softly. "Shh. Honey this is normal. Some people take up to six times or more. Besides, we're still in Summer. She's being selective and knows it would be nicer to me not to take hold until later in the season so I'm not as hot. She's very sweet that way."

Arizona nodded, "I'm sorry, I...I was ready to comfort you if it didn't take, and you're so strong." She kissed Helen once more. "We'll try again. You're right."

"You've…" Helen shook her head. "You've been so strong for me. When Timothy was born and I almost died. That car wreck. You are my rock. I-I had to compartmentalize for now. I have a client in twenty minutes. I promise we'll hold each other and cry tonight. But it's not either ones fault, okay?"

"Okay..." Arizona nodded, and wiped her eyes. "My sweet strong Troy."

Helen kissed Arizona tenderly. "My sweet, strong Z. You enjoy the rest of your afternoon with the kids. We can tell our parents together later, okay?"

"Okay. I will. I might go lie down while their down for a bit. I'll see you in little while? I love you, so much. So much." Arizona hugged Helen tightly, once more.

Helen smiled and hugged Arizona back. "Good idea, darling. I love you too. I'll see you soon." She grabbed her briefcase but looked back to Arizona, blowing a kiss before leaving. It killed her. Helen wanted to stay and mourn with Arizona but she knew that wouldn't be healthy either. Really, they hadn't lost their daughter. She'd just be coming later. But they did lose the dream for the moment. When she got to her car, Helen placed a call to Dr. Miller's office asking if there was a test they could run testing the viability of Arizona's eggs. She was certain it had nothing to do with that.

A few hours later Helen received an email report on the fertility of both Arizona's eggs and the donor sperm. As she'd thought, it simply wasn't meant to happen this time as there wasn't anything wrong with the samples. She printed it off to take home and show Arizona later. While the shock of not being pregnant stung, thinking for a second Arizona blamed herself devastated Helen.

_**Mom and Kisa are picking up dinner for us all. And dad is with the kiddos. I'm taking a walk around the block, I love you my heart, I'll see you when you get home. xoxox**_

_**I love you too darling. I hope you rest and relax. Can't wait to show you what I have. xoxox**_

She wrapped her notes and locked her office before heading out. Helen couldn't wait to show Arizona the reports. Hopefully this would stop the woman from beating herself up. She arrived home almost singing to herself. "Honey? Are you free?" She called out as she walked in.

"I'm in the study.." Arizona called out from the back room. She had curled up with a cup of tea, in the window seat, giving herself some quiet time, something she'd done all day. Going over in her head what could've gone wrong, she'd already decided next attempt she wouldn't inject. Perhaps she'd done something wrong and no one caught it.

Helen came in, papers in hand. She slipped onto the seat, wrapping Arizona in her arms. She kissed her forehead softly. "You didn't do anything wrong, alright? Not from the injection to your eggs. Dr. Miller told you where to inject. And," she handed the report over. "It's not you, see? I had her run a test."

"Hi." She spoke quietly, leaning into the kiss, as she was about to protest what Helen had just said, she looked down over the papers her wife had put in her hands. She looked closely at the results, and nodded. "Okay, you were right... She's just not ready."

She kissed Arizona softly. "Exactly. So, we can share a nice glass of wine later," she smiled. "Sound good?"

"Okay, sounds good." Arizona half smiled. "I love you."

"I love you. I know it's hard, honey. And if you need to cry, I'm right here." Helen kept holding Arizona.

Arizona looked into Helen's eyes, "how'd I get so lucky? To have you? This strong, sweet, thoughtful person as my wife."

"I'm the lucky one, my darling. I-I've put you through so much," she shook her head. "Sometimes I can't believe you haven't woken up and left. We are the luckiest people in the world because we adore each other so much it's amazing. Don't you think?"

A real smile appeared on Arizona's lips, "I think so too."

Helen rocked them both gently. "And we have amazing children and more on the way in no time. Soon we'll be begging for vacations and questioning why we thought having kids was a good idea," she grinned.

"Yeah... You know, maybe we should take them up on their offer, and take a week to ourselves?" Arizona suggested.

"That would be wonderful. I know you worry but it really is healthy for the children in the long run to see we can go and come back. If we are constantly here they can develop unhealthy abandonment issues for future partners."

"Don't go all psych on me, love. Please? I know it's healthy to leave them occasionally." Arizona smiled. "But maybe a break, just us... Will center us a bit."

"Okay, sorry," she blushed.

"Shh, I love that about you." Arizona kissed Helen softly.

Helen smiled and kissed back. "I'm sorry. I get sensitive sometimes."

"I know you do, I like that about you too." She smiled.

She grinned and kissed Arizona deeply. "Seductress!"

"Nah..." Arizona pulled back, "I just happen to love everything about you."

"Weird. I love everything about you," she grinned.


	34. Chapter 34

Nearly a month had passed since they found out the first attempt for Helen carrying Arizona's baby hadn't taken. In that time, Helen was still engaged but seemed withdrawn. While logically she knew Timothy and Elizabeth were flukes the first time out, it still gnawed at her that somehow she'd done something wrong.

Arizona came back in from her walk around the block, Elizabeth strapped to her chest, and Timothy barreling through the door before her. "Tim! Shh, Mommy was going to nap, remember?"

Helen called out. "It's fine this time, darling. I'm awake."

"See? It's okay," he grinned, dimples popping. "But I know, Mama. I'm sorry," he nodded. "I'll use my inside voice more."

"Thank you, Jellybean." She nodded, as Elizabeth squealed and cooed. "Goes for you too, Chicklet. Helen? Where are you?" She wandered deeper into the house, her daughter still strapped to her chest. Timothy took off through the house ahead of her.

Helen grinned and hugged Timothy as he rushed toward her. "I'm in the bedroom, honey. Were you good, sweetheart? Apart from being loud when you came in? I know Mama got on you for that though. Were you a good helper with Elizabeth?"

"Yes! I kept Mama Z and Idgy safe on our walk." He smiled proudly.

Helen leaned down and kissed his cheek. "That's our boy. Good job!" She cuddled Timothy to her, waiting for her wife and daughter to come into the bedroom.

Arizona walked in, a bounce in her step that kept a smile on Elizabeth's face. "Hey, sweetie... Are you alright?" She asked, taking note of Helen still curled in their bed. She kissed the top of their daughter's head before pulling her out of the carrier, and removing it from her shoulders.

"I'm good," she smiled. "Come lay down with us? How was the walk?" Helen patted Arizona's side of the bed.

She handed the baby over to Helen, and climbed into the bed as well. "Our walk was good. The fresh air was nice. How was your quiet, alone time?"

Helen smiled and cuddled their daughter. "It was good. Reflective but good," she nodded. "I'm glad you're all back, though. Calliope and Lana are taking the kids tonight, if you remember? Are we still feeling up to dinner with Karev and Kepner and everyone?"

"I am if you are. I had honestly forgotten our dinner plans." Arizona half frowned. "I'm sorry. Yes... Dinner tonight will be nice."

"It's fine, honey. We've had a lot on our plates lately. No one would fault anyone for forgetting." She leaned over and kissed Arizona softly.

Timothy giggled and clapped. "Mommy loves Mama. Mommy loves Mama!"

"It's like I'm in elementary school all over again, getting caught behind the monkey bars." Arizona pulled away, and grabbed Timothy, tickling him. "Yes! Mommy does love Mama!"

Their son squealed with delight and squirmed. "And Mama loves Mommy?" He grinned.

"Of course she does, with everything in her." Arizona answered, covering the little boy's face in kisses.

Timothy giggled and pretended to flail. "Mama! You do that to Mommy, not meeee," he insisted.

"She will do that to you too when it's warranted, young man," Helen grinned.

"Mommy! Hellllp!" Timothy giggled as Arizona tickled him more.

"Ahh! Nothing can save you from the tickle monster!" Arizona chuckled.

Kate grinned. "I can save him!" She leaned over and kissed Arizona again, deeply.

Arizona let Timothy go, and dramatically fell against the pillows. "Lady Helen of Troy, has vanquished the tickle monster!"

Helen grinned and cuddled Timothy to her as well. "See? Mommy saved you. Take Elizabeth in to her room, sweet boy?" Helen gently laid the happy baby in their son's arms. He had walked her to bed numerous times.

"Of course, Mommy," Timothy grinned, holding his sister to him.

Helen waved a hand as Arizona tried to follow right behind. "Give him a moment, please? I have faith." When Arizona acquiesced, the followed a few paces behind gently.

"Okay, Idgy, it's bed time. You still seem awake. Hmm. What if I sang to you?" He smiled. "Yeah? Okay." Timothy found a spot and sat, cradling his sister. "You are my Idgy, my only Idgy. You make me happy, when skies are grey," he sang proudly off-key.

Tears formed and rolled down Helen's cheeks as she listened.

Arizona stood at the door, watching Timothy with their daughter. Tears filled her eyes as her breath caught in her throat. "That was beautiful." She spoke softly.

Helen nodded in agreement. "Priceless. You are such a good big brother."

Timothy grinned proudly. "Well, she is my Idgy. I hafta take care of her. Like Uncle Tim took care of Mama, right?"

"Yes, baby... That's right. Your uncle took wonderful care of me." Arizona smiled.

Helen leaned down and kissed Timothy's cheek. "You are such...such a good boy," she said almost in disbelief at their good luck.

"I am?" He asked, smiling at Helen.

Helen looked to Arizona and nodded. "Yes. You made Mommy cry in a very, very good way. Remember when we talked about the different types of emotions?"

"Yes. Cry happy? And cry sad?" He nodded.

"Good job. Yes. Crying when we are older doesn't always mean something is wrong. Like, I cried when Mama Z proposed to me," Helen smiled. "I had just given birth to you. But at the same time, I cried tears of sadness knowing I was hurting Mama C. Does that make sense?" She looked gently at their son.

"I think so. You hurt Mama C? Did you hit her?!" He looked at Helen shocked, causing Arizona to chuckle.

Helen shook her head furiously. "No! No! not ever...it's very complicated," she stumbled over herself. "You know how you have 3 mommies? Well...I fell back in love with Mama Z when I was still married to Mama C. Does that make more sense?" Part of Helen knew none of it would make sense.

Timothy looked at her confused, and blinked slowly. "No, mommy it doesn't." He looked back to Elizabeth. "Idgy... Mommy is confusing."

Helen blushed, her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry. As you get bigger, you will see life is very complex. Sometimes black and white don't make grey, they make green. Sufficed to say for me? I loved Mama Z years ago. Then? We became very close friends again. But in the mean time? I fell in love with Mama C. But Mama Z always had part of my heart, no matter what I did. And when I was pregnant with you? Mama Z took amazing care of us."

"You love a lot, mommy. I am still confused, but you love me, you love Idgy and you love Mama Z and Mama C. That's all." He shrugged, "love is... Good. All we need."

Helen smiled and nodded. "You are safe, my sweet boy. Idgy is safe. Mama Z is safe. Mama C is safe. Lana is safe. And we all love you to pieces. Are you ready for your nap? I think it's Mama Z's turn to go read to you," Helen smiled to her wife.

"Yes, it's Mama Z's turn." He smiled, "can someone please get Idgy? I'll go grab my book."

Arizona nodded and walked over, picking up Elizabeth, kissing her softly before laying her in her crib.

Helen smiled as her family got ready for bed time. Nothing in the world could have prepared her for how smoothly things would have gone.

After reading Timothy his story, Arizona kissed his cheek, and headed back into the bedroom with Helen. "Nap time for us too?" She asked.

Helen nodded. "Sure, sweetheart. I know it must be tiring. Come cuddle up and rest?"

"Just a question, we can lay here any talk if you'd like? How are you feeling today?"

Helen smiled and nodded. "I'm feeling fine, honestly. You?"

"I'm okay. You've been quiet these last few days, is all." Arizona shrugged.

"I know medically it isn't my fault. But on the other hand? I do wonder what if? What if I did things differently?" Helen mused.

"Sweetie, it'll take this time. I have faith." Arizona smiled. "You're healthy, and fine." She knew Helen probably wouldn't believe her, considering how Arizona had reacted when Helen first broached the topic.

She nodded. "Hopefully. We have our appointment at 10:30 tomorrow. Are you still able to come? If not, it's okay," Helen smiled.

"I rescheduled my surgeries tomorrow, yes...I'll be there." Arizona nodded.

"Wonderful," Helen smiled and leaned over, kissing Arizona as they snuggled up. "I'm so glad."

"Don't be nervous this time, I'm keeping the faith." Arizona kissed her in return, pulling Helen to her chest, running her fingers through Helen's hair. "I love you."

She nodded, letting herself relax against Arizona. "Okay. I'll try, honey. I know I didn't do anything but still…"

"Shhh, you're perfect." Arizona whispered, kissing her forehead.

Helen cuddled closer. "I love you, my Z."

"And I love you, my Troy."

"_Ooooofucckkkkk" Helen screamed. Her body felt light yet grounded to the pleasure she was receiving. Her body shook as she completely released. "Oh god, honey…" she panted, reaching for Arizona. _

_"Yes, love?" Callie moved up Helen's body. "You ok?"_

_Helen looked shocked. "C-Calliope? What the...where's Arizona?" _

_"I'm not sure... At work? Why are you worried about her?"_

"_Wh-where's Timothy? And Elizabeth?" Nothing was making any kind of sense. Her family seemed completely upside down. _

_"Who?" Callie looked at her confused._

_Helen looked around. "D-don't we have children?..." _

_Callie shook her head. "Nope, we've been married for about two weeks. Has it been two weeks? I'm not sure. All the sex, I've lost track of time." She chuckled. "You are an animal in the sack."_

_Helen blushed deeply. "I...uh, thank you." Suddenly everything made sense. It was the same master bedroom, but when she was married to Callie, not Arizona. "I-I should go make us something to eat." 'Wake up, wake up, wake UP!' _

_"Stay?" Callie kissed Helen's neck, "I'll make it worth your while."_

'_It's just a dream. It's not real...' Helen nodded and stayed. "What can I do for you?" _

_"Nothing, allow me to finish what I started." Callie disappeared back down Helen's body. _

_Helen tensed but let Callie do as she wanted. Her mind blurred everything and she felt like she was swimming in a sea of confusion. To hold on, Helen let herself go and just feel. _

_"Is this okay?" A different voice chimed in, as Callie no longer resided between Helen's legs. "Troy?"_

_Helen looked shocked. "A-Arizona?...Y-yes. It's perfect. You're perfect." _

_"Are you sure? I didn't hurt you did I? I'm sorry about leaving like I did." Arizona frowned. "I do love you, you know."_

_Helen nodded. "I-I'm sure. Leaving me?" Helen looked confused again. Her mind raced as so many memories seemed to fuse and jumble. _

_"You told me it was over, and I left." Arizona nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "No hard feelings though, not from me. I'll always love you, Troy. Always..." _

"_I told you it was over?..." _

_"Ummhmm, your dad got sick, and you didn't wanna hold me back. I just... I hope I get another chance to make you happy." Arizona nodded. _

_Helen nodded slowly, realizing this was after college. But, it wasn't the same. They hadn't had sex in real life…"Right. Right." She leaned over and kissed Arizona. _

_"You've still got my heart, Troy." Arizona's voice began to fade away. _

"_You've always had mine…" Helen blinked, realizing she was suddenly alone. "What rabbit hole did I fall down?"_

"_Hey honey? The store didn't have the crackers you like so I had to go to one across town. That's what took so long." _

_There was a man in her house. As Helen went to stand she found it difficult. She looked down and saw a very pregnant abdomen and realized why maneuvering felt awkward. The man came into their room, all smiles. Her eyes went as wide as saucers. "M-Mark?" _

_"What are you doing out of bed, beautiful?"_

"_I'm incredibly confused...I'm not straight," she shook her head. _

_"Hmm?" He asked, "what do you mean? You really should get back into bed, the triplets have all but put you on bedrest until the end." He nodded. "Let me go grab you a cup of tea, are you hungry?"_

"_T-Triplets? I-I'm gay, Mark! I was married to Calliope...and now Arizona. W-when the...how the…?"_

_"Callie and Arizona are together, they've got two kids. Are you sure you're okay?" He stepped closer feeling her forehead, "running a fever, dear? Maybe I should call the doctor."_

_Suddenly Helen burst into tears. "T-together? She said she loved me. She said she was sorry." She grabbed a pillow and clutched it, crying. _

"I'm gay…" Helen mumbled as she tossed and turned.

Arizona felt Helen move against her. "Sweetie? I know you are. Shh, it's okay. You're dreaming."

Helen woke and burst into tears. "Oh god, that was terrible."

"What happened?" Arizona asked, rubbing Helen's back. "It's okay, it wasn't real."

She kept crying and tried to calm so she didn't wake their kids. "I-it's so confusing. At first I was in the throes of ecstasy and thought you were orally pleasing me. But then Calliope popped up! She said we'd been married two weeks. She and I, we, that is. And just as I adjusted to that, she went back down but then you popped up! I-it was like that talk we had after we broke up but not?" Helen shook her head. "L-Lastly, Mark arrived. Everyone else was gone. I was pregnant with triplets by him and you and Calliope were married."

Arizona listened and nodded, "it wasn't real my love, you're stressed, and your imagination is going crazy." She kissed Helen's forehead, and tried to soothe her, "it's okay..."

Helen nodded. "I-I know. It's common but...it just stung," she curled closer to Arizona, needing comfort.

"it's okay. I'm right here." Arizona hugged her tightly against her. "I love you."

"I love you," she kissed Arizona's neck. "So, so much."

The appointment had gone smoothly. Now was just the waiting. Timothy was sitting on the chaise in Elizabeth's nursery holding her gently. Helen had the afternoon free and Arizona was off. They'd left him for a moment to hold her as they both got lunch finished. "He's really been so good holding her," Helen noted.

"He has." Arizona nodded, "I'm sorry I get all nervy when you hand her to him."

"It's very normal. I was as well but Barb and Daniel pointed out they'd been doing so for some time and he's been fine. It's good for them. It's bonding," she smiled, finishing up. "Everything ready?"

"Yep, all done and ready." Arizona nodded.

Helen smiled and set the things at the table before reaching for Arizona's hand to go get their kids. As they got closer, Helen stopped for a moment, hearing what sounded like Timothy singing.

"You're my Idgy, my only Idgy. You make me happy, when skies are grey..."

Her heart caught in her throat and tears started to form. She looked to Arizona.

"Everytime..." Arizona squeezed Helen's hand, tears in her own eyes.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my Idgy away." He finished happily and kissed his sister's cheek.

Elizabeth cooed and giggled.

Helen nodded and took a deep breath before they got fully to the nursery door. "Hello my sweet boy. Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes, mommy." Timothy grinned. "Are you crying happy tears again?" He asked, as Arizona picked up Elizabeth from his arms.

Helen smiled and reached out her hand for their son. "I am. Mama and I heard you from the hall. You are just the sweetest boy I think I've ever known," she bent and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, mommy." He smiled, and nodded. "I love you."

Helen smiled, gently taking his hand. "And we love you. You have so much love, did you know that? You have four mommies! And Grandma's and grandpa's. That's a whole lot, isn't it?"

"That is a lot. I'm a lucky kid. Me and Idgy both, we're very lucky!"

"And we are very lucky to love you both," Helen grinned and easily scooped him up. "Best weight lifting exercise ever," she peppered his face with kisses as they all moved back toward the table. "Is little miss Elizabeth hungry," Helen smiled to Arizona.

"I believe she is. She's chewing her fingers." Arizona nodded, turning her around so that Helen could see.

Helen smiled and reached out with a free hand, rubbing Elizabeth's back. "Mommy will feed you in just a minute, precious one. You are such a good baby," she kissed Elizabeth's head.

"I can feed her if you want me to. You're trying to get Timothy settled." Arizona noted.

"If you're sure, honey? You can eat while I burp her, if that works?" Helen smiled as Timothy finished washing his hands and took his seat.

"Okay." Arizona nodded, grabbing a bottle they'd made ready from the warmer. She took a seat at the table and cuddled their daughter in her arms.

"Oh!" Helen chuckled. "I thought you were just going to breastfeed her. I typically don't assume. I can do that if you're hungry, my love." She smiled to Arizona after setting Timothy's lunch in front of him.

"Thank you Mama and mommy," he smiled as he took an apple slice.

"I pumped earlier, I'm good for a bit." Arizona nodded, "it's okay. She's content and happy, enjoy your lunch, I will in just a bit."

Helen nodded. "Okay, sweetheart. If you're sure. And you're quite welcome for lunch, honey. Don't forget to finish your salmon." Helen picked at her own lunch, making sure to eat her veggies and fish.

"I know, mommy. Tomorrow, can we have chicken? Please? The dinosaurs?" Timothy picked up his fork and continued eating.

Helen shot a sly grin to Arizona. "Barb must have made those dino-bite nugget things."

"I don't see a problem with that, as long as he doesn't eat them super often." Arizona nodded, and smiled. "Do you? I think it's easier sometimes when Mom keeps them."

"No. She just made some the other week. Mommy didn't have time to send us with a lunch. I didn't have lots, I promise."

Helen smiled. "It's fine, honey. I'm not mad at grandma, I promise. It's good you're exposed to a wide variety of foods. I bet there are kids at the daycare that have no idea what udon noodles are, right? So if you talk about dino-bites, they'd understand. Tomorrow we can have some if you promise to eat a few bites of kale tonight at dinner?"

Timothy made a face and sighed. "Okay, three bites? And then can I have carrots?" He asked.

"He's become such a negotiator." Arizona spoke quietly, grinning.

Helen chuckled, amused at his suggestion. "Alright. Deal," she smiled and kissed his cheek. When they'd finished, she cleared the dishes. "Is Elizabeth ready to be burped, honey?"

"Yes." Arizona nodded, as Elizabeth cooed and gurgled in her arms. "Wanna go see Mommy?" She asked softly, receiving a grin from the baby.

"There's our big girl," Helen smiled, gently taking her. "Did you have a yummy lunch? I bet you did. Timothy sweetie? Can you please go pick up your play room?"

"But I wanted to stay with Mama while she eats."

Helen smiled. "Nice try, kiddo. Go get your play room cleaned. You know the rules."

He gave a sigh but nodded. "Okay."

Arizona grabbed Timothy, before he walked out. "Come here, Jellybean," she kissed his cheek, nuzzling him in her usual way. "Be a good boy for mommy, please? Don't stomp out of here, okay?" She whispered. "We'll cuddle later."

Timothy gave a little frown to Arizona but nodded. "Okay." He went off to his playroom as he was told to.

"You bribed him again, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't call it a bribe, I just had a sneaking suspicion he'd stomp off like last time." Arizona began to eat, "I simply told him we'd cuddle later."

Helen nodded and kept cleaning, after placing Elizabeth in her jumper. More and more she felt like all she was to her family was the disciplinarian. The nutritionist. The 'unfun' one.

"Helen?" Arizona noticed Helen's silence, "I wasn't trying to undermine you just then."

"I know," she nodded, putting the dish towel down after she dried her hands. "I'm not the fun one. That's all. I'll live."

"You are too the fun one, stop that." Arizona shook her head, "you're the one that makes the learning stuff fun, I can't do that. You're the one that gets him to try new things too, and somehow, you make it enjoyable."

"It's okay," Helen smiled. "I'll be fine. I always joked my kids loved everyone better than me. If you're done with lunch I'll clean your dishes?"

"Helen Elizabeth..." Arizona spoke almost sternly.

Helen looked up, surprised. "Yes?"

Your kids do not love you less than anyone else. I can't believe you'd think that."

Helen blushed. "I wasn't doubting their affection for me, honestly. I was just stating I wasn't the fun one."

"You weren't? Really?" Arizona stood and grabbed her dishes. "You sure sounded like it."

"Alright," Helen nodded. "Excuse me. I have to use the restroom." She hurried out of the kitchen and toward their bedroom. Tears were already threatening to fall as she reached for the door handle. Once inside she turned on the faucet and sat on the edge of the tub crying.

Arizona walked over to Elizabeth and picked her up, heading into Timothy's playroom. "Hey kiddo... How's the cleanup going?"

He looked up and nodded. "Okay I think. Do you think it looks okay?"

"I do," Arizona took a seat in the chair they'd added to the room. "Maybe put those Legos over there in their proper spot?"

"Okay," he nodded and began doing so.

Slowly Helen calmed herself. As she dried the cold water she splashed on her face off, she looked in the mirror. The last time she remembered feeling this alone she was pregnant with Timothy. She felt she couldn't express her feelings anymore and was unsure what she'd do. She reached for the Visine and waited a few moments for it to take effect before heading back toward her family.

"Timothy? Can I ask you something?"

He looked at Arizona and smiled. "Of course, Mama. What?"

"You love mommy, right?"

"Of course. That's a silly question." Their son looked confused by the question.

"Mommy thinks she's not fun, and maybe you and Idgy love everyone more than her. That's not true is it?"

He shook his head. "No. I mean, she is stricter and doesn't let me eat fun stuff like McDonald's. I wish she'd do that and maybe not be on me to pick up my toys all the time."

"She simply does that to take care of you, jellybean. Mama C is sort of strict too. I can be strict as well. We all have rules to take care of you." Arizona nodded.

"True, but you let me have that Happy Meal that one time," he grinned. I know she loves us. We love her. You're just different, that's all."

"I know I did, and every once in a while it's fine." Arizona nodded. "We're all different, mommy is just worried is all. Make sure when she comes back, you give her lots of kisses?" Elizabeth cooed in her arms, "you too, sweet girl..."

Helen came in smiling and looking fine. "Hello my loves. Timothy? You did a wonderful job. Thank you. Are you about ready for your nap time?" She came over and sat next to Arizona.

Timothy ran over, attaching himself to Helen, hugging her tightly. "Hi, mommy... Thank you. Mama z made me organize my Legos." He nodded.

Helen hugged him tightly back. "Well, you did a super job. How does some ice cream sound tonight?"

"After dinner? Okay! Can I have cherries on my ice cream?" He asked, "Mommy? I love you."

"I love you too my sweet boy. And sure you can have cherries," she kissed his forehead. "Feeling ready for your nap for now?" She looked at Arizona a little surprised at the change.

"I am. Can you tell me one of your stories?" He cuddled against Helen's torso.

She nodded and stroked his hair. "Which one exactly, angel?"

"I don't care. Just a happy story." Timothy nodded, "please?"

Arizona smiled, as she rocked Elizabeth gently.

"Certainly. Do you want to come lay over here with us, honey?" Helen asked Arizona.

"You two cuddle, I've got her almost asleep. I'm going to take her into her room, maybe she'll nap in the quiet." Arizona nodded, "Besides... this is Timothy and mommy time." She smiled and winked at their son.

"That's right!" Timothy smiled.

Helen smiled and nodded. "Hmm, a happy one. Well, how about one about your name sake? Uncle Timothy?"

"Yes! Please? Mama Z said he's a hero!"

Arizona smiled, and kissed them both gently before heading towards Elizabeth's room.

Helen nodded and cuddled him close. "He was. This time though he was a bit of a clown. He had just gotten back from a mission in Iraq. At that time the country was fighting in a battle they called Desert Storm. He'd gone to see Grandma and Grandpa first for a few days but then flew over to Boston to stay with Mama and me. By then we had our own apartment off campus. A good story so far?" She looked down to their son.

"Very good. Keep going, what did uncle Timothy do to be a clown?" He asked.

Helen grinned. "Well, he surprised us when he came to town at first. Mama and I were at a little diner we liked having coffee and relaxing. It was about two weeks into our Summer break. When he got to our apartment our neighbor let him know where we'd likely be. We were sitting at this booth with our backs to the door holding hands under the table. He came over and he lowered his voice," Helen took a moment and tried to imitate, getting her voice to it's lowest register. "Hey lovely ladies, can I buy you two a drink?" Helen giggled. "Well, Mama Z got a little riled and she turned to sock the guy in his shoulder. Just as she turned around she saw it was her brother and she burst into the biggest smile. You know that smile she shows you every day?"

"Yes! Her super magic smile! I have one too. So do you, but Mama Z's sparkles."

Helen nodded, grinning as she thought of Arizona's smile. "That she does. It was one of the first things I ever noticed about her. Well, she grinned and hugged Timothy like she'd never see him again. He picked her up and spun her around and then when I hugged him, he did the same. Then he teased Mama he was just there to pick his new wife up. She asked who it was and he grabbed me again and lifted me like he was going to carry me over the alter," Helen chuckled.

"But you married Mama Z! You like girls, mommy! Didn't uncle Timothy know that?" He asked innocently.

Helen smiled and kissed his cheek. "He did know. He knew I loved Mama Z so much he was just teasing her. Mama Z pretended to get mad and so when he set me back down, she grabbed me gently and kissed me right there in the diner. Timothy pretended to be hurt and said he'd lost. He pretended to plunge a butter knife into his chest. Everyone in the diner laughed and clapped."

"Doesn't mama say when people act like that they're being a drama queen?" Timothy asked.

"She does," Helen grinned. "But it was so funny all we could do was laugh. And then Uncle Timothy paid for our coffee and we went back to the apartment. For right now, I think that's a good place to stop but I'll tell you more tonight at bedtime, okay kiddo?"

"Okay..." He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I guess we can continue later. Mommy? Are you going to go cuddle with mama?"

"Once you fall to sleep, yes. But I always stay until you're happily in Dreamland," she kissed his forehead. "Just rest your heavy eyes and think about your special forrest. Did you find that deer?"

"N-no... He's in the woods. I'll look for him." Timothy nodded sleepily, closing his eyes.

When she knew Timothy was well asleep, Helen kissed his forehead again and gently moved, tucking him in and heading to Arizona. She smiled. "Hi, honey."

"Hi, sweetheart. Is he in dreamland?" She asked.

Helen smiled and came inside nodding. "He went to go find his deer. How's baby girl?"

"Oh, she was off in dreamland about fifteen minutes ago." Arizona nodded, holding up the video monitor, "see? Precious and adorable, like her mommy."

"Oh shh. More like you," she smiled, Helen kissed gently as she laid down. "You know that little grin he does to get out of trouble? That's all you."

"Timothy? Yeah... I've taught him well." Arizona grinned, curling against Helen.

"You're terrible," Helen grinned and kissed her again.

"You married me." Arizona chuckled, closing her eyes. "You knew what you were getting into."

Helen grinned. "You played innocent really well, Robbins," she winked.

"I'm very innocent." Arizona smiled, "very, very innocent. Ummhmm." she yawned. "You love that about me."

"Innocent like that time you had me make out with you in your coach's office," Helen kissed Arizona's forehead as she let her eyes grow heavy.

A few weeks passed and this time instead of doing a home pregnancy test, Helen stopped off and left a urine sample with Dr. Avila's office. She and Arizona were spending an afternoon together while the grandparents were out with the kids and her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Dr. Fisher? It's Dr. Avila."

"Dr. Avila, hello. One moment, let me go get my wife." Helen went into the den. "Honey, Dr. Avila is on the phone." She went and sat next to Arizona and put the phone on speaker. "I have you on speaker, doctor."

"That is fine. Hello, Dr. Robbins."

"Hey Dr. Avila!" Arizona said in her typical chipper tone.

Helen reached and squeezed her hand.

"As you're both wondering, I do have your results. Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "We are, doctor. What's the verdict?" Helen waited nervously.

"Congratulations. You two are having another baby! I sent your prescriptions to your pharmacy on file. You already know the right things to do. I'll see you in a few weeks for your first sonogram."

Arizona smiled brightly at Helen. "I told you it would take!"

Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. She hugged Arizona tightly. "I...oh my god. T-thank you, doctor. Thank you!"


	35. Chapter 35

Helen sat in her office rubbing her temples trying to meditate. She'd just had one of her more difficult clients in and the woman seemed to be lacking any motivation to make an effort. The situation had Helen contemplating just letting the woman go. She kept her mind focused on the fact in just a few weeks they'd be doing the sonogram and finding out about their baby.

_**Hey. Was wondering if you'd like to get together for lunch? I know we see each other over the kids. Just feels like forever since I've seen you. **_

Seeing the text Helen smiled. _**Absolutely, Calliope. When and where? **_

_**Hmm, that bistro down the block from your office? **_

_**I'm free from 2-4 this afternoon. You? **_

_**I'll pick you up at 2:15. :) **_

_**See you then ;)**_

Helen got ready for her next patient, setting out some bottled water. Suddenly she felt lighter thinking about her upcoming lunch with Calliope.

Soon enough, Callie stood in the lobby of Helen's office building, waiting for her. She checked her watch, 2:15 on the dot, as she moved to take a seat in one of the chairs.

Helen put her papers away and locked her office. "Calliope," she smiled. "How are you?"

"Hey, Helen." She smiled, hugging the woman gently. "I'm well, how are you?"

Helen grinned and hugged Callie tenderly. "I'm good, thank you. How is Lana?"

"Lana is Lana." Callie grinned, motioning Helen out the door. "She has baby fever, after keeping Timothy and Elizabeth so regularly."

Helen chuckled and walked with her. "I'm sorry. I can't help that we have amazing children. Has she gone to the length of making the appointment with Dr. Miller yet?"

"Not yet, we're still talking about it." Callie nodded, "I know it's a process, but... We're making sure that's what we want."

Helen nodded. "I understand. Are you thinking of using Timothy's biological father as your donor or someone else?"

"That's part of the conversation. I'd personally like to use Timothy's biological father, if that's okay with you."

Helen smiled. "Of course. When I said it would be a village, I wasn't just meaning for my and Arizona's children, Calliope. We share a son. I feel in doing that, we embarked on something that can't be rewritten or undone ever. I'm personally very happy that our arrangement has really worked out despite what other people might think."

"Oh, I agree. Completely and wholeheartedly. And Lana is the first person I was with that understood what we have. And accept it. That's how I knew she was it." Callie smiled as they approached the restaurant.

"It does take a certain woman to accept our unique situation. Arizona and I have been behind you both since day one. Timothy is an excellent judge of character. She didn't try to bribe him or go against our wishes when he was with you two and he took to her like a duck to water. We all know how rare that is," she smiled as she walked inside. "Thank you," Helen noted as Callie held the door open for them.

"Of course." Callie smiled. She stepped up to the hostess stand. "Two please? Under the name Torres. Thank you." As the young woman showed them to a table, she held out Helen's chair for her.

"Thank you," Helen sat.

"And to respond to what you said, Lana loves him like he's hers. She always has." Callie smiled. "He adores her, in his typical Timothy fashion." She looked over the menu as they waited for the waitress.

Helen nodded. "But Elizabeth is as much a part of us as Timothy. Arizona carried her but biologically I am her mother and the donor is still her father," Helen pointed out as she looked over the menu.

"I... I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it sounded. I love and adore that little girl too." Callie nodded, "I promise, I didn't mean to seem... I'm sorry."

Helen reached out her hand and squeezed Callie's. "I get it. We just made a pact, remember? The world is going to be hard enough on children with same sex parents. We don't need to cause undo issues to any of our children."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Callie nodded, "sometimes I fear that Elizabeth is going to grow up, thinking I'm trying to take yours or Arizona's place or something. I can't help it.

Helen shook her head. "Trust me, she will grow up as Timothy has, thinking it's normal to have four moms. Lana's parents adore them both. Your dad," Helen gave a giant grin. "Well I don't think he could have been happier really. The more love the better for all our children, right? Regardless of who the biological mother happens to be. I think you and Lana will make adorable children. I can't wait to bring Little Arizona into the world," Helen beamed.

Callie nodded, "they do have a lot of love, and ours will too." She smiled, "You and Arizona are working on that, aren't you? A little Arizona?"

"All the children will have more love than any child has ever known," Helen smiled. "And…" she paused for a moment. "Okay I probably shouldn't say anything. We're only two month's along but...I'm pregnant!"

"You're what?! Congratulations!" Callie exclaimed.

Helen grinned and hugged her ex. "Thank you. We're very excited. Sonogram is soon. What are you thinking sounds good for lunch?"

"I'm not sure. What looks good to you?" Callie asked. "You'll have to let me know how the sonogram goes. Please? I'm so excited for you!"

Helen nodded and smiled. "Of course. We'll get extras for you. Um honestly? The lobster rissoto sounds heavenly to share but, I know I shouldn't have shellfish. I'm thinking the chicken with veg medley and a soup to start since the weather has turned a bit chill. Oh!" Helen grinned. "They have a Cuban. I know how you loved the one's from Ricco's. Do you want to try it? We can always get something else if it's no good."

"That sounds really good, actually. We can try the lobster thing when you're not pregnant." She grinned.

Helen chuckled. "Good idea."

The waiter came over and smiled. "Hello, I'm your waiter, Jacob. Welcome to La Provance. Can I get you anything to start?"

"Nice to meet you, Jacob. I'd love to have your lemon flavored Pelligrino over ice, please?"

"I'd like the same, please? Light on the ice though." Callie smiled.

Jacob smiled and nodded. "I'll be right back with that."

"Thank you." Callie nodded and turned her attention back to Helen. "So, pregnant... "

Helen grinned. "Yep. She knocked me up," and winked conspiratorially.

"I knew she would eventually." Callie grinned.

Helen blushed deeply. "I'm sure it would have taken last time but I did something."

"Helen, sometimes it just doesn't take. Little Arizona just wasn't ready yet." Callie smiled.

She nodded. "I know. Logically I know we got lucky with Timothy and Elizabeth but still. It's just hard to believe I'm not broken given that track record."

"Well, you're pregnant now... That's all that matters, dear Helen." Callie smiled. "The past is in the past."

"True," Helen smiled and nodded.

Jacob came back with their drinks. "Have you decided on your entrees or so you still need a moment?" He looked to each woman gently.

"I think we're ready." Callie smiled. "I'll take the Cuban sandwich, can I just get a salad on the side please?" She looked to Helen, to go ahead and order.

Jacob smiled and made the note. "What kind of dressing?"

"Hmm... The balsamic vinaigrette." She smiled.

He nodded and looked to Helen.

"I'll have the Summer salad and add grilled chicken please? And the strawberry vinaigrette."

"I'll have those out shortly, ladies. Can I get you two anything else?"

Helen smiled. "I'm fine, thank you. Calliope?"

"No, I'm good too, thanks, Jacob." Callie smiled politely.

"Excellent," he nodded and went to place their orders.

"So apart from baby fever, how has the marriage been thus far?" Helen smiled.

Callie smiled and nodded, "It's been wonderful, I'm not sure why I feel like I'm waiting for the bottom to drop out, but, I do. But, it's all been perfect."

Helen blushed. "I'm sure I added to any fears of abandonment. I'm sorry about that," she looked away.

"Shh, I didn't mean that as... You know, I should just stop talking. I've put my foot in my mouth more than once today, I'm sorry about that." Callie frowned, "you and I? It just didn't work. I had abandonment fears long before you, I promise you."

"I recall. I know what happened and how it happened didn't help anything, though. Please, you didn't put your 'foot in your mouth.' You haven't done enough yoga to know how to do that," she grinned. "Honestly I realize we haven't talked much about any of that and if you want or need to, we should sometime. I was thinking if you'd like to get Lana to cool down on her baby fever, how would you two like to take the kids this whole weekend? I was thinking Arizona and I need to get away and the grandparents on all sides have Bogarted them enough."

"We should, let's plan on something? We could send Lana and Arizona to the movies or something." She smiled. "The whole weekend? We'd love to! You know we enjoy keeping them."

Helen nodded. "That's a great idea. And as for the weekend, I know you have the nursery set we got still in Timothy's room for now. You're more than welcome to stay at our place if it's easier. Though really, you have a key and we're right there," she grinned. "I'll make sure to pack Elizabeth's diaper bag with enough for at least that night with clothes and bottles and such."

"We can handle it at our place. We've got that extra room too, Lana is wanting to make it a nursery." Callie grinned, "she's been trying to say she's fixing it for Elizabeth, but I know better."

"She's adorable though. Honestly, I am so delighted with how smoothly everything has gone for us in terms of the kids. It should feel weird that you live fifty feet away and Arizona's parents live right next door but I think it's really going to be best for all our kids."

"And your mother too? Has she found anything close by yet?"

Jacob smiled bringing their order out. "Apologies for interrupting. One Cuban with a salad," he set Callie's meal in front of her. "And our Summer salad add chicken and strawberry vinaigrette." He did the same to Helen's and smiled. "Does anyone need anything else?"

Helen looked at her plate and smiled. "I'm fine Jacob. Thank you."

"I'm good. Looks wonderful, thank you." Callie smiled.

Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Mother moved back to her condo at the Plaza. She paid the tenant handsomely for their trouble of leaving earlier than expected. Some celebutaunt or something. Fortunately it wasn't some Lindsay Nohand or whomever those partier ones are."

"Lohan, honey. It's Lindsay Lohan." Callie chuckled. "But at least she's in town? That's good. How are things with her? I mean, anytime I've seen her, she's been friendly."

Helen waved her hand. "Well you knew who I meant. She's been good. Talking about actually moving here permanently," Helen smiled, her dimples popping. "How's your sandwich?"

"Delicious! I should come here more often. I haven't had a good Cuban sandwich since... Before I ever moved out of my parent's house. How's yours?" Callie nodded. "That's good to hear, more grandparents for the babies, huh?"

"Ah! Good to know. I'll let Lana know," Helen winked. "Of course. Babies need as much love as they can get, right?"

"Of course they do." Callie smiled. "Dad also sent me some paperwork, I meant to tell you about... He's wanting to set up some sort of trust fund for any children we have. He said, that includes any that you and Arizona have. He didn't find it fair to do for one and not the rest." She smiled, "he adores Elizabeth. Do you know how happy he was to hear that you had a girl? Aria has three boys, and then we had Timothy. He said he needed a granddaughter to spoil."

Helen smiled. "I've always adored your father. I foresee our children, all our children, being completely spoiled. I know Mama will adore your and Lana's. As Barb and Daniel spend more time with you both they'll warm up. Though I think Daniel has a little crush on you," Helen winked.

Callie blushed, "Really? That's adorable, but he intimidates me so much, it's not even funny. I swear, he scares me."

"He's a teddy bear, honestly. Such a sweet man. He'd die defending his family and you're family," she smiled.

Callie smiled sincerely. "You know, you can never have TOO much family. That... I need to get to know he and Barb better."

Helen nodded. "I'll get on Barb about that."

"Dr. Robbins? Didn't Dr. Rios tell you about a consult I needed?" Kepner looked surprised. "I tried getting you on your pager and cell but nothing."

"Hmm?!" Arizona sat up on her couch, "what? No.. I'm sorry, I haven't seen Dr. Rios." She fumbled through her pockets for her pager and phone, both showing missed alerts. "Kepner, I'm so sorry." She yawned, and stretched as she stood, grabbing her lab coat. "Where do you need me?"

April reached out her hand and touched Arizona's arm. "It's okay. When I hadn't heard back I thought she'd slipped up so I came looking. I have a 9 year old suspected appendicitis but all his panels are clean. Some abdominal tenderness so I started checking kidney and liver. Those are fine as well." They walked, heading toward the patient.

"Remind me to reprimand the hell out of her, she's... Ugh." Arizona groaned, but then listened along. "Okay, let's run the labs again, another CBC, a CRP, and a urinanalysis. And let's call radiology for a CT." She nodded, looking over the labs, as they approached the child, "hi there, I'm Dr. Robbins. I hear you might have an angry appendix? What's your name?" She asked, as she began her exam.

The little boy looked up. "Timothy," he smiled, dimples popping out.

Kepner had the parents to the side talking to them, explaining how Dr. Robbins was the Chief of PEDs and their son was in the best hands possible.

"Timothy? Really?" Arizona smiled brightly, "my little boy's name is Timothy as well. That's a very nice name." She pulled out her stethoscope, and listened to his heart, breath and abdominal sounds. "I'm going to press, right here, can you tell me if it hurts? I won't press hard, I promise."

Tim nodded and smiled. "Okay, Dr. Robbins. How old is your son?"

"He is almost four. But he acts like he's your age." She smiled. "He thinks he's the man of the house." She continued her exam, pressing gently on his abdomen, gauging his facial expressions as she did so, once or twice she saw him flinch, so she stopped. "We're going to do some more tests, but judging from those faces you were making, I think we'll need to take out that angry appendix." She nodded, "lucky for you, I have an awesome, open room up in Peds with your name on it."

"Are you sure? Cus I don't mind waiting here. I know there are lots of other sick boys and girls who might be sicker than me."

"Nope, I promise. Plenty of room up there." Arizona smiled, "You're a tough kid, must be that name.. All the Timothy's I've known have been strong guys."

He smiled, showing a tooth missing. "Maybe? And sure. I'd like to see where you work Pacifically."

"Probably so." She grinned. "I'm gonna talk to your mom and dad, and we'll get you up to the Peds floor, okay? You make the nurse call me or Dr. Kepner if you need anything."

"Okay," Timothy nodded.

The man and woman looked at the surgeon slightly bewildered.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Robbins." Extending her hand, "From my examination, it looks as though we are dealing with appendicitis. I want to go ahead and admit him to Peds, and get prepared for an appendectomy. I'm ordering a couple more tests, just to be sure. Do you have any questions?"

The mother nodded. "D-Dr. Robbins? It's nice to meet you. Dr. Kepner said you're the Chief of Pediatrics? They also said all the tests so far weren't showing elevated levels of something? We want to do what's best, of course. I just don't want him having unnecessary surgery."

"I am. And I understand that, and we'll take all the necessary precautions before even going towards an OR. I assure you." She paused for a moment, "He's showing physical signs, that's what I'm admitting him."

"Okay, we understand," the father nodded. "We'll just follow right behind, right honey?"

His wife nervously nodded. "Of course."

Arizona looked to April and pulled her aside. "Have a nurse escort them up, with her." She handed the chart back to April. "He's all yours." She smiled.

April nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Robbins. We'll get everyone situated." Kepner turned and attended to the parents as Timothy was wheeled to the elevator.

"Not a problem." Arizona smiled, "now to track down Dr. Rios." She shook her head, and sighed wandering off towards the cafeteria first.

Andi was sitting at a table alone in the cafeteria eating an apple and looking over medical journals on her tablet.

Arizona spotted her immediately, and walked up behind her. "Dr. Rios? Something you should've probably told me earlier?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Robbins? I don't know what you're getting at." She took another bite of her apple, looking at Arizona.

"Kepner needed me for a consult? I'm really glad the child wasn't septic, or there was anything pressing happening." Arizona stood looking at the intern, her hands on her hips.

"You know, you're still hot when you're angry," Andi gave a little grin. "I'm sorry. I tried looking for you and then Grey pulled me in on an emergency ruptured spleen. I told one of the new batch of interns to find you. Dr. Green? Dr. Gross? I don't know. I didn't pay attention. He seemed to rush off for you, or so I thought. Why didn't you answer your pager or your phone? That to me is the bigger issue."

"Don't even..." Arizona glared, "you're on Kepner's service, her orders are priority. You... You don't just shove your stuff off onto someone else because a cool case rolls in." Arizona felt herself getting angrier as the minutes passed.

Andi looked up at her. "If you wish to berate me, you're welcome to do so in the privacy of your office, Dr. Robbins. I did not drop the ball for a 'cooler' case! I've done splenectomies dozens of times. It's old hat. There wasn't another surgeon on hand Dr. Grey trusted! How can I help that? And I didn't have time to go clear it with Dr. Kepner. How many times did you yank Karev off an assigned rotation to jump into a surgery in Peds when he was in my spot? I'm sorry about the kid but again, you're the one who dropped the ball." The surgeon looked at her, standing her own ground.

"I was asleep in my office. Do you know what time I got called in here, this morning? Do not... You're still low on the food chain here, what what you're saying. I get that you're pissed off at me, but get over it." Arizona shook her head, her insides felt as though they were shaking. "I... Meet me in my office in fifteen minutes."

Andi shook her head. "I'm not pissed off but fine, Dr. Robbins."

Arizona stalked off to her office, she couldn't understand why she still felt such anger towards Andi, she'd forgiven the crap in the past, and tried to remain professional, but the young doctor sometimes made that difficult.

Andi arrived as requested. She knocked on Arizona's door and waited.

"Come in?"

Andi came in and shut the door gently behind her. "You wanted to keep lashing me, Dr. Robbins?"

"Have a seat, Dr. Rios."

She did so. "Alright. Yes, Dr. Robbins?"

"You need to stop with this attitude you have towards me. Stop with the harassing comments, all of it. You and I? Never going to happen, ever again. Do you understand that?"

"I don't have an attitude, Dr. Robbins. And fine, consider the comments stopped. Silly me thinking an innocent compliment or flirtation could be so rebuffed. I'd think the older someone got the nicer it would be to make little comments every now and then."

"I appreciate it. But I know that there is an agenda behind it. Same as that agenda that made you kiss me in the elevator before I ever married Helen." She nodded. "Passing blame all to me on that patient today? No, very inappropriate. You were the first line of contact. She expected you to do as you were asked." Arizona took a breath.

"There isn't any agenda behind what I say, Dr. Robbins. Yes, before I made one last hail mary pass. I admit that. You're married now. Sickeningly so. Emily and I are back together and I'm quite happy. As for the patient? Yes I see my failing and accept that. At the same time, you were paged and she tried your phone. What should I have done when Grey yanked me into the surgery? I'm not being flippant, I'm genuinely asking. Wouldn't it have been wrong to tell her no?"

"No, it wouldn't have." Arizona said matter of factly. "Because again... You were on Kepner's service and in the middle of something. I'm going to suggest you be put on scut for the next couple of weeks," she looked down at her notes, and back to Andi. "I apologized for not answering, I understand my own mess up here as well, but as I said before, you were expected to find me."

"Fine, Dr. Robbins. Are we done?"

"Yes, we are. Thank you, Dr. Rios." Arizona motioned that she could leave. As Andria walked out of the room, Arizona leaned onto her desk, rubbing her temples.

After getting the children situated at Callie's, Helen smiled to herself knowing the plans she had in store for her wife. She got dinner for them finished and patiently waited, a glass of wine ready for Arizona when she got in.

Arizona entered their house after a long and trying day. Being called in at three in the morning made her happy to help a patient, but otherwise exhausted. She dropped her things at the door and made her way through the house, "My love? Are you here?" She called out somewhat quietly just in case the kids were asleep.

Helen came out, holding the wine glass to Arizona. "I'm here, sweetheart. The kids are at Calliope's," she leaned in and kissed Arizona softly. "I bet you've had a long day. Come tell me about it while I get dinner plated?"

Returning the kiss, she quietly inhaled the comforting scent of her wife. "You have no idea." She sighed, taking the glass she followed Helen into the kitchen, as she downed the glass of wine.

"Do tell," Helen smiled, getting a dollop of extra sauce on the stuffed shell she was plating for Arizona before getting the veggies.

"Remember Dr. Rios?" Arizona asked, reaching for the bottle of wine to pour herself a refill. "Kepner sent her to look for me for a consult, I was asleep. When she never heard from Andi, she started paging and calling me. When I didn't answer, Kepner found me." Arizona took a long drink and sighed, "after my consult, I found Dr. Rios and went off on her."

Helen nodded, recalling her wife's ex. "Okay. What was her reasoning for not finding you?" She brought the plates over and sat across from Arizona.

"She got pulled by someone else, or so she says. She's on Kepner's service. I know that happens, but she seemed short and snippy with me, when I questioned her." Arizona sighed and smiled, as Helen sat down across from her with their dinner. "This looks wonderful."

"It is a plausible happening. Did you check with that doctor to be sure? It could well be she's just got lingering hostilities but it has been years. I'm glad you like it," she smiled. "I knew your day was rough going in when you did so I wanted to make one of your favorites."

"I'll ask Grey and make sure." Arizona frowned, "she hasn't been the same since we broke up. She hates that I'm happy and that it's not with her." Arizona took a bite of her dinner, and smiled. "This makes the bad day better." She nodded.

Helen pretended to pout for a moment. "I thought just a kiss from me made it all better."

"Stop it, the kiss from you saved me. Like it does everytime." She nodded, taking a long drink of her wine.

Helen smiled. "I was teasing." She took a sip of her water. "I will say, I do miss wine," she sighed before taking a bite of her pasta.

"I'm sorry." She frowned, "I can stop, it just.. It was nice to end the day downing a glass." She smiled, reaching to squeeze Helen's hand.

She squeezed Arizona's hand. "It's fine, honey. Just enjoy dinner and then we'll go relax on the couch?"

"Okay," she nodded, "I love you, so much. How was your day today?"

"And I love you. My day was fine. Clients were good. Got the kids to Calliope's without any real fuss. I swear you'd think the second I handed Elizabeth over we just didn't live anymore."

"She's a very social baby. I just hope she doesn't always act like that. I like being needed." Arizona nodded, "When do we have to pick up the kids?" She asked, knowing their usual schedule was sometime the next day.

Helen nodded. "I feel the same way but it's healthy. All signs of positive growth and development. Actually we pick them up late Sunday," she smiled. "You and I are going away tomorrow."

"We're going away? Where are we going?" Arizona asked, looking at Helen surprised.

"Well, I was going to surprise you but," she smiled. "Remember that red roadster I had in college? I got it out of storage and she's all tuned up. We're driving down to Napa tomorrow to stay in that little B and B you love and you can do some wine tasting tomorrow evening."

"I...what?" Arizona grinned, "I can't taste without you, my love. That's torture for you."

Helen kissed Arizona softly. "I'll be getting a lovely spa treatment. Nice mud bath and facial peel. I know how you hate mud baths. We'll join back up for a delicious dinner and dancing. Besides, you're drinking wine now, aren't you?" She grinned.

"I am…" Arizona smiled. "About to get glass number three."

"It would be nice for solidarity if you didn't. I didn't eat or drink anything you couldn't when you carried Elizabeth, but it's fine. I went through this carrying Timothy. Calliope did as she wanted. I don't mind. How's your meal, honey?"

I'm sorry." Arizona frowned, and placed her glass back down. "I'll stop. Consider me taking a mudbath with you this weekend too. I told you I wouldn't do this. I wouldn't treat you like Callie did, I'm sorry. Di-Dinner is wonderful, my love."

Helen shook her head. "It's fine. I love you. You don't treat me like that at all."

"No, it isn't. I promised you I wouldn't act like her. No more wine."

"Again, you're nothing alike but if that's what you want to do, I accept that. Are you finished with your dinner, honey? I'll clear the plates. How about you go have a nice soak in the tub and then come join us for some tv?"

"You cooked, let me handle the dishes." Arizona smiled, and stood as she gathered their glasses and plates.

Helen nodded and kissed Arizona's cheek. "If you're sure. We will go relax. After you deal with the dishes go get your bath, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am…" Arizona nodded, and began to load the dishes into the dishwasher. She watched as Helen left the room, she murmured to herself, "I must stink." unable to keep from chuckling.

"You do not! I just want you to relax after your day." Helen shot back.

Arizona continued laughing to herself as she finished up, before heading upstairs for a hot shower. After what seemed like forever, she finally stepped out and changed into her pajamas, before coming back into the living room. "I'm back, fresh as a daisy." She grinned, raising her arm as if to sniff herself. "Yep, fresh and clean."

Helen had nodded off with some random infomercial on the television. When Arizona came back it startled her slightly. "Oh. Hey honey," she smiled. "Sorry. I dozed off. You always smell wonderful," she nodded.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you." Arizona frowned, she took a seat beside of her wife. "Lean over here… relax against me?"

Helen did so, moaning softly. "Mmm, so good. I love how you feel. It makes me feel so loved."

Arizona kissed Helen's forehead, and held her close. "You are very loved, sweetheart."

"More than I deserve sometimes," Helen smiled and nodded.

"Shh, you deserve the moon and stars and anything else you could ever want."

Helen grinned. "I wanted you and our children. Apparently I did something right somewhere because that's exactly what I received. Not to mention it's been as easy as it's been. Apart from Timothy's birth, of course."

"This birth won't be so scary." Arizona placed her hand on Helen's flat stomach. "I have faith."

Helen nodded. "It's okay. Maybe that was some kind of universal retribution for what I had done. Calliope didn't deserve it. But past is past." She cuddled closer to Arizona.

"Shhh," Arizona rubbed gentle circles around Helen's stomach. "Relax, and focus on the good that is to come?"

Helen smiled and nodded. "Of course. I can't wait to give birth to a little you. I will be happy so long as he or she is healthy but I can't help hoping the baby has your eyes."

"I'm sure he or she will. Maybe it'll have our dimples too?" She grinned, her own popping.

Helen grinned, kissing Arizona, her own dimples popping. "I hope so. Timothy and Elizabeth have them. We will love the baby regardless but it would all just be wonderful additions."

"Who knew, you'd get me to want babies. You're the only one I've ever wanted this with." Arizona smiled. "I love you, Helen Elizabeth."

"And I love you, Arizona Brooke. I should be the only one you've wanted this with. I am your wife," Helen winked. "There doesn't seem to be anything good on. What do you say we call it an early night?"

"You knew what I meant, smarty pants." Arizona grinned and stood, pulling Helen with her. "I vote yes," she yawned.

The next morning Helen was up early. She let Arizona sleep as she dressed and got the bags she'd already packed into the car. She leaned down and kissed Arizona softly when everything was ready. "Ready to wake, my love? The road is calling."

Arizona rolled over, wrapping her arms around Helen, pulling her against her. "Mmm, good morning, my heart."

Helen chuckled, trying to land as gently on Arizona as she could. "You are wrinkling my outfit!" She pretended to be upset but kissed Arizona deeply.

"Sorry!" Arizona giggled as she deepened the kiss.

Helen grinned kissing back, "Are not!"

"Are too!" Arizona moved her kisses down Helen's neck, then pulled away. "I guess I should get dressed now?"

Helen moaned and then nodded. "It would be best. We've got to get to Jack's by 10 for those homemade crepes you love."

"Crepes?! Okay.. I'm up, I'm up." Arizona moved to sit up.

Helen chuckled. "Okay blue eyes, get dressed. The car is packed and she's waiting for you to get behind that wheel again," she winked.

Arizona hopped out of bed quickly, grabbing her favorite tshirt and jeans, she dressed in a flash. Within moments, she met Helen at the bottom of the stairs, "ready?"

"I haven't seen you this excited to get out of bed in ages," she kissed Arizona's cheek and handed her the keys.

"I'm getting to relive some of my most carefree days." Arizona took the keys, and smiled. "Lots of memories in that car."

"I recall. More than once someone pulled over to get personal," Helen winked as they got outside. She locked the door and they headed to the shiny red car.

Arizona quickly headed to the passenger door, and opened it for Helen, "M'lady..."

"Thank you, darling." She got in and buckled up. "Mama thought I was crazy when I bought it. I told her I really couldn't help it. You looked so hot behind the wheel and I could tell you'd fallen in love with it instantly. I was surprised you didn't keep it after we broke up."

"I couldn't share it with anyone but you." Arizona nodded as she turned the key in the ignition, the car rumbled to start. "Oh, still purrs like the first day you let me drive her."

"I felt the same. I kept thinking I should sell it but I couldn't so I put her in storage. I was going to wait but," she reached into her pocket and pulled out the pink slip. "I put her in your name. She's all yours," Helen smiled.

"You... Why? No, you love this car."

"I have you and the car. What does it matter whose name it's in? But no matter what, it's yours. I love you more than a car."

Before pulling out of the driveway, Arizona leaned over, pulling Helen into a tight hug. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She whispered.

Helen grinned and kissed Arizona softly. "I love you, darling. Now let's get on the road. Those crepes are calling."

"Ummhmm." Arizona pulled away gently, and headed out of the driveway, towards one of her favorite restaurants on the edge of town. Her heart soared, she reached to grasp Helen's hand, this moment felt like a dream.

"You can let out the clutch and speed," she winked. "The highway is clear."

"With pleasure, my love." Arizona grinned, and did so, the engine roared as they sped off. "What's the occasion?"

Helen smiled and giggled as Arizona let the engine out. "Just that I love you! And I still have a bit of a daredevil streak. It makes me rather hot when you speed," she blushed.

"Oh, does it?" Arizona seemed to glide the car across the highway. "Remember when we drove to the cape? When I almost wrecked? You kept pressing my leg further onto the gas."

"I couldn't help it! You put your hand in my panties and," her eyes got huge. "That's why I love you speeding! It's tied to that orgasm when you were doing 120!"

Arizona chuckled as she slowed the car down, "Well, we'll speed more later. Jacks is just ahead."

Helen pretended to pout for a moment then grinned. "Okay. Who knew you'd ever get to a point where food trumped sex?"

"It's crepes. We don't have these often because it's so out of the way. Shush... Sex will come later, as will you." Arizona said with a wink as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Someone's confident in herself," Helen grinned as they got out.

"Oh, she wants me to prove myself." Arizona nodded, "can do."

Helen kissed Arizona's cheek as they went inside. "What was that your father told me when we first met? 'A Robbins never backs down from a challenge?'"

"That's exactly it." She grinned, and wrapped her arm around Helen's waist.

They found a cozy booth and took a seat. A waitress with a big red bouffant and thick horn-rimmed glasses came over. "Hello, gal's. I'm Gladys, I'll be your waitress. What can I get ya'll to drink?"

"I'll have an ice water with lemon. Please?" Arizona smiled.

"Make that two, please?"

Gladys nodded and went to get the drinks.

"What looks good to you my love?"

"Well, obviously the crepes. But I'm thinking maybe some of the breakfast potatoes and eggs. You?"

Helen smiled. "I meant what kind? Strawberry season has passed but they have a blueberry compote? Or elderberries? The peach sounds interesting to me. I was thinking you could get one kind and I'd get another and we'd share?"

"I'm thinking the blueberry ones." Arizona nodded.

"Okay, and I'll get peach and we can share?"

"That sounds perfect to me." Arizona nodded, once more.

Gladys came back with their drinks and smiled. "Everyone ready to order?"

Helen nodded. "We are, thank you. I'd like to have the peach crepe and a cream-filled, please? It's a celebration," she grinned.

"Aw," Gladys wrote it down. "What are ya'll celebratin?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Arizona grinned, "isn't that exciting?"

"Congrats, that's lovely. What can I get the proud papa?" She smiled to Arizona.

"I'll have the crepes with the blueberry compote and cream filling. Can I also get a small side of the potatoes, and an egg, sunny side up?" Arizona smiled, folding her menu back up.

"Absolutely," Gladys nodded and smiled. "be back in a jiff."

Arizona smiled at Helen, reaching her hand across to her wife's. "When is our ultrasound again?" She asked.

"Monday when we get back," Helen smiled. "How are you feeling, my darling?"

"I'm wonderful, the question is... How are _you _doing? You're the one creating a life." Arizona nodded.

Helen sipped her water. "Creating a little you," she cooed. "I'm wonderful. I love getting away with you but I can't wait to see you."

"See me? Oh..." Arizona looked down at Helen's stomach. "I can't wait to see him or her either."

Their orders were up in a flash, some extra compote on Arizona's. She winked. "Someone's gonna need some energy," as she set the plates down.

Arizona blushed and shook her head. "Th-thank you." She smiled.

She nodded. "Need anything else?"

"I'm good, thank you, Gladys," Helen smiled.

"I'm good as well. Thank you." Arizona smiled to the waitress as well.

Gladys smiled. "Let me know if you need anything," she headed back to the counter.

Helen split her crepes and offered them to Arizona.

Arizona then did the same with hers. "Would you like any of the other?" She pointed to the other side of her plate?

"Sure," Helen smiled and took half of the blueberry, sliding it onto her plate. "Your egg looks perfect. Better eat it before it gets cold," she smiled. "I know how you loathe a cold egg."

"Yes ma'am." Arizona grinned, and began eating.

They finished in comfortable silence and paid the bill. "Remember, if you get tired, I'm happy to drive." Helen kissed Arizona's cheek before getting in.

"I promise. I'll let you know." Arizona smiled as she settled into the driver's seat. "I love you."

"I love you too," Helen smiled as she buckled the belt. "I did have the radio stuffs updated though so you can plug in your iPod and put on the music you like instead of listening to radio stations."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Arizona asked, grabbing her phone and plugging it in, and settling on a playlist. The first song that queued up, Come on Get Higher, Arizona grinned as the melody washed over them as she pulled back onto the highway.

Helen smiled, lacing their fingers as Arizona drove them down the road.

"Do you remember that night after graduation?" Arizona asked softly.

"Hmm? Remind me," Helen smiled.

"When we drove out to the overlook, and laid on the hood of the car? We talked almost all night, it was the night that you told me we should part ways."

Helen nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I didn't want to. I had an engagement ring in my pocket I kept toying with. You kept talking about med school and how excited you were. How proud Tim would be. I knew I couldn't go with you right then but I thought it would be selfish of me to put a ring on you and not be there at the same time. So by the end of the night, all I could think to say was parting was for the best. Lord knows I didn't want to."

Arizona squeezed her hand, "I didn't bring it up to make you cry." She felt tears fill her own eyes. "I didn't know you had a ring, I would've been fine and happy wearing it, and seeing you when we could. I would've been perfectly content. I... I just brought it up, because honestly... I felt so at peace that entire night. A small part of me knew something was amiss, but... My heart was peaceful."

"You would have been content? Weren't you the same woman who told me she didn't do lonely very well?" She raised a brow. "I loved you. I wanted you to be happy. I just figured I couldn't be that happiness that second even though I wanted to."

"I said that then... Yes. Looking back now? I would give anything to have all those years with you."

Helen squeezed Arizona's hand. "Me too. But we're here now and that's all that matters. Two beautiful children and another on the way."

"I'll spend every day for the rest of my life reminding you how much I love you, and how much I regret losing all that time. I meant that in my vows." She pulled Helen's hand to her lips and kissed it gently.

Helen blushed. "I know you will, my love. As will I."

Monday came up quickly. After the relaxing weekend it was still exciting to go see their growing fetus.

Arizona sat in the waiting room, checking her watch as she waited on Helen. She smiled as she saw her walk into the office. "Hey, I signed us in, they should call us back soon."

Helen nodded and looked flustered. "I'm sorry. One of my patients delayed me. Thank you for signing us in," she kissed Arizona softly.

"It's okay… Breathe, sweetie. I understand completely." Arizona motioned for Helen to have a seat next to her. "How are you feeling? Any more nausea today?"

"A touch but that toast this morning helped." She sat and took some deep breaths.

"Dr. Fisher?" The nurse called out.

Arizona rubbed her back, as they stood. She escorted her wife back towards the exam room, "I hate that you're feeling icky."

Helen smiled. "I'll be fine, darling. Thank you." They got into the room, the nurse smiled.

"I'll step out while you change, doctor."

Helen smiled and began undressing. She got into the gown and got onto the chair. "Ready to see how we're doing?"

"I am, are you?" Arizona asked, before poking her head out the door to let them know they were ready."

"Absolutely," she grinned.

The nurse came back in and smiled. "Dr. Miller will be here in just a moment. I'll check your vitals. Are you having any unusual amount of pain or nausea?"

"I don't think so. Timothy I didn't have any nausea it was odd. I have had a few bouts with this one but that's alright. Perhaps that means the birth will go more smoothly," she winked to Arizona.

The woman nodded and began checking things. "Wonderful. Well, you're on target with your vitals. I'll go let the doctor know you're ready."

"Thank you." Arizona smiled, taking Helen's hand and squeezing it.

Helen smiled. "I love you so much. I can't wait to see our baby."

There was a knock at the door. "Everyone decent?" Dr. Miller asked before coming in.

"Yes! Please come in!" Arizona called out.

Dr. Miller came in smiling. "Are we ready?"

"More than," Helen nodded.

The doctor moved the sonogram over and had the jell warming. "How are the mothers-to-be?"

"We're good. This one here.." Arizona pointed, "She surprised me with a spa trip this past weekend."

"That is so nice. My wife doesn't do those little things for me anymore," Dr. Miller winked. "You two are such an inspiration." She opened the gown in the front to reveal Helen's stomach.

"I got pretty lucky. The universe was certainly smiling when it allowed me to have her as my wife." Arizona smiled. "Your wife, doesn't know what she's missing, Dr. Miller. She should treat you better, should one of us talk to her?" She asked with a wink. As nervous as she felt, Arizona swore she could walk on air with Helen by her side.

"Maybe," Dr. Miller winked. "Let's see how baby is developing." She put the gel on and then took the wand, the screen on already. "And, here's baby," she smiled. "Ooh…" she noticed quickly what looked like a second fetal sack. "I stand corrected," she moved the wand, two fetuses clearly on screen. "It seems like babies is the proper word. Development is good, growth rate is on time."

"Tw-Two? Oh… would you look at that. We have...Twi-..." Arizona seemed to melt into the floor as the news hit her.

Helen jerked. "Oh god!"

Dr. Miller had her stay calm. "Nurse? We have a fainter!"

The woman rushed in and helped get Arizona into a chair. Dr. Miller went and grabbed some smelling salts from a drawer and waved it under Arizona's nose.

Arizona flinched, as she came to. "Hmm? Who needs me?" She looked around, confused as she realized what just happened. "What...did I just.." She rubbed the back of her head as she looked up at Helen. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

Helen rubbed Arizona's hand. "It's fine, baby. I'm glad you're okay, that's all that matters."

"Twins...huh?" Arizona smiled, "Wow."

"It's fairly common in women of Helen's age range, not to be crass. It's like the body knows it only has so many chances and over-produces and boom."

Helen grinned. "Twins! Two of you. I can't wait!" She leaned in and kissed Arizona deeply.

Arizona took a deep breath, and steadied herself as she leaned in to return Helen's kiss. "I love you…"

"I love you, darling. So, so much." Helen smiled wistfully.


	36. Chapter 36

Helen was up earlier than intended, hugging the toilet. She had the tap running to hide the sounds. "Why can't you just be calm, sweet ones?" Without an answer, again she threw up and wiped her mouth with some toilet paper.

A cough startled Arizona awake, she felt the emptiness beside her as she fumbled, turning over finally and turning on the lamp. "Helen?" She spoke quietly, grabbing her phone to check the time, four-fifteen. She sighed, knowing exactly where her wife was. Like clockwork for the past week or so, she'd been sick. She made her way into the ensuite, finding her, kneeling in front of the toilet. "Oh, sweetie..." She murmured, grabbing a washcloth and running it under the cool water of the faucet before wiping her forehead.

Helen blushed. "I-I'm okay. I just ate something that didn't agree," she nodded, still holding the toilet bowl. "You're too good to me."

"No you're not." Arizona spoke softly, grabbing an elastic and pulling Helen's hair back, away from her face. "The babies are making you sick, I'm so sorry, sweetie." She wiped the washcloth across the back of Helen's neck, hoping to alleviate that nauseous feeling. "You're my wife, I'm going to take care of you, always." She kissed the back of her neck softly as she rubbed her back.

"I love you. They are not. It's fine. You had so much nausea with Elizabeth, it's fine. Maybe this is the worst of it. Y-you should get back to bed, sweetheart. I know you have work tomorrow. I'll be okay, I promise," Helen nodded.

"I can go in late." Arizona pointed out, "I'm sitting here with you, don't argue with me." She smiled, it's evidence in her voice.

Helen nodded, too worn out to argue. "Again, I'm sure this is the worst of it. Timothy's pregnancy was easy and his birth was hard. I'm sure the reverse will happen here," she smiled before looking ill and throwing up again.

"Shhh... In sickness and in health." Arizona helped hold Helen's hair back, moving the cool cloth over her forehead. "I'll put the trash can by the bed, so you can lie back down for a bit." She moved to help her wife stand. "Can you tolerate some ginger ale or Gatorade?"

Helen got up with Arizona's help. "I think the Gatorade is a better idea. Electrolytes and what not. Let me go brush my teeth if you don't mind?"

"Okay." Arizona smiled, walking her towards the sink, "I'll stand right here, you're a little wobbly." She kept a hand on the small of Helen's back. "I'm so sorry you're sick, sweetheart."

Helen nodded and got her brush and toothpaste out. "It's okay. No worries, right?" She shot a half-smile to Arizona before brushing her teeth.

"You're a little better and braver with this than I was." She spoke softly, smiling gently to Helen.

She rinsed her mouth before replying. "You were fine, darling. I am sure any child carrying my DNA was bound to be a handful. For that, I am sorry. This? It's nothing. I just keep visualizing our children when they are here and that gets me through a lot," Helen nodded.

"Shh, nothing about you is a handful. Well, there are a couple of things." Arizona grinned. "When you see them, they're wonderful, right? Because that's what I see."

Helen chuckled. "You are such a terrible tease. All our children are wonderful, yes. I keep waiting for the terrible moments. Timothy tried but he backed off. I keep thinking he's going to get mouthy but really, he's got four women watching him like a hawk. Same with Elizabeth," Helen nodded.

"They'll have their moments. All tiny humans have those 'moments'." Arizona smiled, as Helen finished up. She walked her back to the bed, and helped her inside, pulling the sheets up over her wife. "Sit tight, my love… I'll be right back with something to drink."

Helen nodded. "I know. We cannot appreciate the good without the bad." She snuggled down into the bed. "Could I ask for a little milk? That sounds really good right now."

Arizona made a slight face. "A little. Okay? I don't want to make you any sicker." She grabbed the small trashcan, and double lined it. "Alright, the trashcan is here… if you get sick before I get back." She kissed Helen's forehead, and placed the washcloth on that same spot.

"Thank you, sweetheart. It is actually more soothing than you think. And really, thank you for everything," she sighed happily.

"Okay." Arizona nodded and left the room, gathering the items she'd promised her wife, and a water for herself before she came back into the room. She climbed into the bed, finding Helen murmuring in her light sleep. She sat, and watched her for a moment before placing the items for her on the bedside table.

Helen was talking to their babies as Arizona left. "Please, can you two keep calm for a little bit? How about we have some milk, okay? Get a little rest? I love you so much and I know you'll love Mama Z. She's...beyond perfect." She felt the shift on the bed and an arm reaching over setting something on the table next to her. "Oh you're back," Helen opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

"I am. How are you feeling, my love?" Arizona pointed to a cup of milk with a straw in it, along with a bottle of gatorade, also holding a straw. She scooted down, so that she faced Helen's abdomen, "Mama Z is NOWHERE near perfect. Now your Mommy? She is the epitome." Arizona grinned, kissing her stomach, then scooting up and smiling at her wife.

Helen ran her fingers through Arizona's hair as she spoke to their babies. "Shh. You are to me. I'm alright at the moment," she took a sip of milk and smiled. "Nice and cold. How are you?"

"I'm okay… just worried about you, my love." Arizona propped herself on her elbow, watching her wife closely.

"I understand," Helen smiled and let go of a yawn she'd been containing. "Come to sleep with me?"

Arizona yawned as well, lying back against her pillows. She motioned Helen into her arms. "Come here. Cuddle with me, and we'll rest?"

Helen grinned and curled up. "I love you," kissing Arizona's cheek. "This is Heaven to me, period."

"Me too, my love… Me too." Arizona murmured, sleep beginning to overtake her.

Helen finished her milk and ate a few crackers before curling into Arizona completely. "I love you, darling. Thank you for taking care of us."

"I love you too, so much. Mmmhmm, you and our babies… I love yo-..."

Helen fell asleep holding her wife. _"Timothy? Be gentle," she called after their son as he ran off to play. "One hour, no more," she added for effect._

_"I will, Mommy!" He groaned as he ran off. _

_"He's the most gentle child I've met, Helen. He'll be fine." Arizona spoke softly. _

_Helen nodded. "I know but I want him to know we are still keeping an eye on him, despite having as many kids as we do," she smiled._

_"Oh he knows, they all know we keep a close eye on them." Arizona smiled in return. _

_Helen chucked. "I know, between Tim and Elizabeth and the twins? We have a lot of love overflowing," Helen noted._

_"We do. We have plenty to go around. I'm still in disbelief that we have four kids now. I never pictured this, when we were younger." Arizona cuddled one of their twins on her lap as they sat, watching their children play. _

_Helen nodded. "I know. This is amazing. I don't know how to react really."_

_"What do you think, Emerie? Hmm?" She asked the infant who smiled at her and cooed. "You love all of this too, don't you?" Arizona kissed the baby gently._

_The baby cooed and gurgled in Arizona's hands._

_Arizona turned her attention to the little boy in Helen's arms. "And what about you?"_

_Their son smiled and gurgled. Helen kissed his forehead._

_"He looks so much like Timothy." Arizona smiled. _

_Helen smiled. "And Emerie looks like you. I've always wanted a little you. I love all our children, of course."_

_"Well of course. I do too. And I love their mommy so very much."_

_"And I love their Mama," Helen grinned, leaning over and kissing Arizona._

_"Mama!" A little voice called out, "mama! Come here!" _

_"Ellie, you come here." Arizona sighed. "Please?"_

_Ellie came toddling in grinning. "Mama!" She giggled. _

_"Yes? My little lovebug? What did you need?"_

_"Just to say hi," she beamed. "Can I see the babies?" _

_Helen sat quietly watching her wife and daughter interact._

_"Well, hi kiddo." Arizona smiled, "come here and see. Sit between me and mommy? Did you tell her hi? Hmmm?" She grinned, kissing their daughter as she sat between them. _

_The little one blushed. "I'm sorry," she smiled and looked at Helen. "Hi, mommy." _

_Helen smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hello, precious." She moved their son so Elizabeth could see better. "Here's your little brother."_

_"Hello little dude." Elizabeth smiled, kissing the little one's cheek. _

_"Oh, Ellie... Don't call him dude." Arizona chuckled. _

_"Sorry, Hi, Troy." Elizabeth grinned. "I love you little guy." She turned her attention to the little girl in Arizona's arms. "And Emmy. My Emmy. I love all my brothers and sister." She nodded. _

_Helen chuckled. "And they love you, too. Didn't you want to go play outside with Timothy and Snow?"_

_"No, Timothy is too rough. I wanna play with my dolls." Ellie sighed. _

_Helen looked surprised. "Too rough? What happened, babygirl? You're welcome to play with your dolls any time and I'm sure Timothy wouldn't mind playing with you or your friends but did Timothy hurt you?" _

_"No, he didn't. He just rolls around in the grass with Snow. I don't like that. It's itchy!"_

"_Oh!" She was suddenly relieved. "Of course, darling. I understand. We have to get your brother and sister down for naps but if you'd like you can invite one of your friends over to play?" Helen looked to Arizona to be sure that would be okay. _

_Arizona nodded. "Why don't you go call Timothy inside for a snack. While we get the babies down, and then you invite your friend over and play?"_

"_Okie, mommies," she grinned. Ellie leaned over and kissed her brother and her sister. "Love you, my babies." She skipped toward the door. _

_"My little you." Arizona grinned to Helen. _

_Helen blushed. "I don't think I was nearly that adorable." She got up gently bouncing their son. "Someone's ready for sleepy time." _

_"You're that adorable now, my love." Arizona moved to follow Helen out of the room, as she carried their daughter. "So is this one." She nodded, as the little one yawned and stretched in her arms. _

_Helen blushed. "So are you and all our children." _

Arizona yawned and stretched, as the sun washed over the room. She turned over and noticed Helen still sleeping soundly. She couldn't help but smile at the image beside her. There she laid, on her side, her arm bent supporting her head. Her other hand draped over her stomach. Arizona leaned in, pressing a kiss to her wife's lips, before getting up, and pulling her robe on. She looked in on both of their kids, who surprisingly were still sleeping soundly as well. Noting the time, she went ahead and headed into the kitchen to start breakfast.

She stirred slightly at the feeling of something on her lips but Helen was too tired to completely wake up. The scent of fresh biscuits and and soft giggles of her children finally woke her up. Helen put on her robe and trudged downstairs, "Good morning," she smiled

Arizona had Elizabeth in her swing, and Timothy in his chair already eating his breakfast. "Good morning, My love." She grinned, motioning Helen to the table. "I pulled out the jams, and honey for your biscuits. Tea or Juice this morning?" She asked.

"That's lovely, thank you darling. Um, tea, please?" She sat next to Timothy. "Enjoying your breakfast, sweetheart?"

"Yes, mommy. It's so good!" He held up a piece of fruit and smiled. "Mama said I should have fruit too. To grow strong!" He flexed his arms, "see?"

Helen grinned and reached out, squeezing his arm. "That is quite strong," she nodded before kissing his forehead. "You are such a good boy. And how is Elizabeth today?" She smiled to their daughter. "Did you sleep well?"

Elizabeth cooed and flailed her arms, smiling brightly at Helen, before chewing on her hand.

Arizona smiled watching her family, "they haven't been up very long either. Ellie woke up, and proceeded to squeal until Timothy got up. I tried to keep them quiet so you could sleep." She carried a mug of tea to Helen and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you darling," Helen kissed Arizona's cheek. "Well, I'm glad I got up. Much rather spend time with my family," she nodded.

"I'm glad you're up as well." She leaned into the kiss. "How'd you sleep?"

"Once I got back to sleep, really well," she smiled. "I dreamed about the twins and these two a little bigger. Which reminds me, Timothy has a birthday coming up," Helen grinned.

"I'll be how many?" Timothy asked.

Helen chuckled. "You know that one, silly boy. You're three now. What comes after three?"

"Four? So..." Timothy fumbled with his fingers, "this many."

"These are delicious honey, thank you," Helen noted first and then looked at their son. "That is correct, my sweet boy."

"Good." Arizona nodded, "how are you feeling? The babies are letting you enjoy it, right?"

Helen nodded. "Yes. They're enjoying them as well," she smiled. "I'm sorry for waking you last night, my love." She wrinkled her brow. "Next time I'll go down the hall so I don't wake you."

Timothy looked to his mother. "What happened?"

"Well sweetheart, sometimes when mommies are pregnant, as the babies grow, they don't always play nicely sometimes. Remember when Mama Z was pregnant with Elizabeth and she threw up a lot for awhile? You worried she was sick?"

"Yeah. It scared me." Timothy frowned, "I don't like it when you're sick." He looked between them.

Helen smiled. "We don't like when you're sick, sweetheart. Well, mommies sometimes get sick when they're pregnant. It's very normal. I got sick last night and woke Mama up. She took such good care of me and the babies."

Arizona rubbed Helen's back gently, "I love you, and want to see you healthy." She smiled, "and you'll do no such thing, going down the hall. I don't mind waking up with you."

Helen took Arizona's hand and kissed it. "You're such a wonderful wife. Did you know that?"

She blushed and shook her head, "this... This is what I dreamed of when we were apart. Content moments with you. I swore in college I'd take care of you given the chance."

"I know you would," Helen grinned. "So, Mama and I have a party to plan. I'll get with Calliope and Lana too?"

"I get a party?!" Timothy's eyes lit up, "what kind?"

"What kind would you like?" Arizona asked, standing to get Elizabeth from her swing, and put her in the highchair. She sprinkled a few melt-aways on the tray, and sat back down.

Helen chuckled. "You always get a party for your birthday? Remember last year when Mama C sang? And Mama Z spent all night trying to get your Thomas the Tank Engine cake right? We are so buying one this year, my love."

"I can't help that a cake made me have an emotional breakdown." Arizona rolled her eyes. "it had to be perfect!"

Timothy kissed Arizona's cheek. "It would be because you made it! Like you tell me," he nodded.

"Oh, a charmer... Just like your mommy." Arizona grinned and kissed the little boy's cheek in return.

Timothy beamed proudly. "And mommy said just like Uncle Tim too! Um, I really liked Matt's space party. Could we do one but different? Oh! What about everyone dresses up as what they wanna be when they're grown up?"

"Oh! That sounds like fun!" Arizona smiled broadly. "Mama Z might have to dress up too." She winked.

"But you are grown up, Mama," he grinned. "If you just wanna dress up cus it's fun, that's okay. I won't tell," he winked.

Helen grinned. "I think we can all dress up! What do we think little Elizabeth would want to be?"

"Maybe I'm a kid at heart, Timothy?" Arizona smiled, and turned her attention to Elizabeth, who seemed consumed by her meltaways, two of which were stuck to her face. In that moment, she looked up and grinned broadly at Arizona, two little teeth showing through.

"Idgy! They go in your mouth, silly girl," Timothy reached over gently pulling the cookies off her face and holding one to her to eat. "Umm...Well, you're both doctors. Maybe she'd wanna be a doctor? Do I hafta be a doctor?" He looked at his mothers. "Cus Mama C is one too. But Lana's a uh…"

"Art curator, darling. That's why Grandma Kisa and she get along so well. Grandma Kisa loves art."

"Right! Art refrigerator," he grinned.

"Curator. Art curator. " Arizona smiled, "and no sweetheart, you don't have to be a doctor if you don't want to be."

Timothy thought for a moment. "I like space and we read that book on astrophysicists," he smiled to Helen. "But I don't know that I wanna be that."

"It's alright, honey. You have some time to think. We have to talk to Mama C and Mama Lana too, okay?"

Arizona chuckled softly to herself, and murmured to Helen. "Can't say Art Curator but says astrophysicist."

"He's our little ham," she grinned.

"He is. I wouldn't trade him for anything, you and I should come up with good costumes too." Arizona winked.

"They have to be PG, right?" Helen asked.

"It's a kids party, darling. Yes. More like G rated."

Helen playfully stuck her tongue out. "Party-killer."

_"_That's me." Arizona sarcastically grinned. "Guess I wanted to grow up and be a witch." She then leaned over and kissed Helen, "some of the neighbors are bitchy enough to us, let's not give them anymore ammunition?"

Helen kissed back and smiled. "Fine. And do you really want to be a witch? I always thought Samantha on Bewitched was cute," she grinned.

"I'm not sure... Perhaps? I can't wiggle my nose like that though." She frowned, turning her attention to Elizabeth. "Though, if I were Samantha, she could be my little witch."

Helen grinned. "She'd be Tabitha. It kind of fits," she winked.

"What about you, my love? What are you thinking?"

"Hmm. If we're sticking to television, who do you find cute?"

"Oh, there are a multitude of cuties, past or present TV?" Arizona grinned, reaching to wipe Elizabeth's face.

Helen pretended to be hurt. "Well then," she pouted.

"Oh, stop that... You asked." Arizona reached to squeeze Helen's thigh.

Helen grinned and kissed Arizona's cheek. "So who? Pick someone. I've seen you watch that one woman detective really closely. Olivia Benson?"

Arizona's eyes lit up, "yes... You could be Detective Benson! One of your power suits, hands on your hips looking all authoritative? Yes. I can see it clearly." Arizona grinned.

Helen smirked and leaned over. "Bet I can even find a pretty authentic badge. We will _have _to use it in the bedroom though," she winked.

"Handcuffs too?" Arizona whispered.

"But of course," Helen raised a knowing brow.

Everything was set. Timothy finally settled on a cowboy astronaut. An unusual combination but it worked. The rental people were finishing getting the bounce house and giant slide up and the caterers were finishing getting the food ready.

"Mama, I'm so happy you could make it," Helen smiled, hugging Kisa.

"Of course, darling. Now that I'm here I wouldn't dream of missing any milestones," she grinned, hugging Helen back. "But dear? You never dreamed of being a detective when you were a little girl."

Helen blushed as they let go. "Um...I'm going with the profession of a character Arizona's quite fond of. Just like she's coming as Sam Stevens, from Bewitched. Elizabeth is Tabitha."

"Oh!" Kisa smiled, "well, you were always very fond of Samantha."

"She was my first crush. Well, after Nanette," she smiled wistfully, thinking of her nanny. "Everyone should be here soon. Would you like to go get a drink?"

"Yes, can I grab you anything? Detective?" Kisa chuckled, before walking out of the room.

Helen chuckled. "No thank you, Mama. I'll have something later. I'll go check on the rest of the gang." She headed upstairs and gently knocked on their bedroom door. "Seattle PD. I've had some complaints of some suspicious activities going on." Helen was nervous knowing Arizona hadn't seen her costume since she dressed in the guest room.

"Oh? Please come in? Nothing to hide here." Arizona called out in her most chipper tone, she approached the door, wearing her best 60's inspired dress, cut perfectly just below her knees. She was somewhat proud of how similar she looked to Samantha, even her hair flipped perfectly. 'All those hours on google paid off..' She thought to herself, as she had herself one last look in the mirror.

One last deep breath and Helen opened the door. Part of her worried Arizona would laugh but she was too stunned the second she saw her wife. "I...wow…"

"Wow yourself. Oh my god..." She smiled, fidgeting slightly. Quick, give me the stance."

Helen blushed but then took another calming breath telling herself she wasn't Helen FIsher. No, she was Detective Olivia Benson. She put her hand on her hip, thrusting it out, the badge on her belt showing. Handcuffs on the other side. "Something tells me you're not being totally honest with me," she sauntered over to Arizona.

Arizona played along, allowing the smile to leave her lips, her eyes went wide. "I'm sorry? Y-you don't think I'm being honest, ma'am? Officer? Erm... I'm just a housewife, completely normal, right?" She then offered a polite, demure smile to her wife.

"Detective Fisher. I really think I'm going to have to frisk you to find out. Go get up against that wall," she pointed.

"Yes ma'am." Arizona nodded, walking over to the wall, leaning back against it. "Like this?" She made an attempt to wiggle her nose as Helen walked towards her, but looked as if she had an itch.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Y-yes. Like that." She came over keeping herself in character. "Face the wall, spread your arms and legs."

"Detective? I'm unsure as to what I've done to deserve this?" Arizona kept her voice low and innocent.

Helen put her hands on Arizona's hips first. "I get the vibe you're far from innocent, lady."

"You do?" Arizona bit her lip. "Then I suppose I should let you do your job?"

"That's a wise way to play it." She let her hands slowly go up Arizona's sides. As she neared her wife's breasts she groaned. "Is it so wrong I want to take you like an animal on our son's birthday?"

"Perhaps we should wait til after?" Arizona moaned, "you look so much hotter than me."

"Not to me." Helen nipped Arizona's neck. "Am I hotter than Benson?"

"Mmmhmm, so much hotter." Arizona moaned, "d-do I look anything like Samantha?"

Helen grinned. "You're way hotter than Elizabeth Montgomery, trust me." she moved away slowly.

"Thank you." Arizona blushed. "You look amazing, honestly." She looked Helen up and down.

Helen didn't let her move from the wall yet before she kissed her wife deeply. "Thanks. I felt kind of nervous but...I really, really think I love the idea now," she grinned, taking Arizona's hand. Let's go get little Tabitha and Timothy's over with Calliope for the moment."

"You're going to love her outfit." Arizona grinned, allowing Helen to lead her. "Any idea what Callie and Lana are coming as?"

"I know I will," she winked as they got to Elizabeth's nursery. "Well, it seems when I told Calliope our inspiration she and Lana decided to do the same. Apparently there's some show Calliope loves. A guilty pleasure. She is having Lana dress as some fairy tale evil queen from it. Uh...the dress might not be G rated…Especially with the pregnancy Calliope says her breasts have gotten bigger. Not that I've noticed."

"You would know we'd both choose some sort of witch." Arizona grinned, "I'm sure you haven't noticed, I have... Not hers, yours I've noticed, and I like." She winked.

Helen got to the crib and grinned. "Naughty. Oh! How adorable," she grinned and picked up Elizabeth. "How's my adorable little love?"

"Do you know how long it took me to get the ribbon to stay in her hair? She keeps wanting to pull it out." Arizona shook her head, but then smiled. "Hey, Ellie… Show mommy the nose thing." Arizona put her finger to the end of her nose and wiggled it as Elizabeth mimicked and did the same.

Helen grinned and clapped before picking their daughter up. "You are too precious for words. Well, you always are." She kissed her forehead. "Are you ready for the party, little one?"

As if knowing what her mother said, Elizabeth grinned and flailed her arms.

"I take that as a yes?" She looked to Arizona.

"I believe it does. Oh! I've got to get my broom." Arizona grinned, disappearing into their room. Within moments, she reappeared. "Well, now I'm done. How do I look?" She asked, as they headed towards the stairs.

Helen felt her knees go slightly weak. "Amazing. Incredibly amazing," she moaned.

"As do you, Detective Fisher. Shall we?" She motioned towards the stairs.

Helen nodded, carrying their daughter. "We shall." She took Arizona's hand with her free hand.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Arizona looked around and smiled. "It looks so good down here. Once again, you've thrown an amazing party."

Helen blushed. "We all did. This is the fruits of everyone's labor."

Kisa came out from the kitchen with a glass of wine. "Arizona! Darling, you look stunning. I think I had a dress like that," she smiled. "But it looks much better on you."

."Th-Thank you, Kisa." Arizona smiled, "I'm sure you looked beautiful in the same."

"Well, I did catch Helen's father's eye," she winked.

Helen smiled, handing their daughter to her mother. "Hello my little dove. You look so pretty and smart," she smiled. "Yes. Grandma Kitty will take good care of you."

Their daughter cooed and gurgled, smiling to her grandmother.

"It is endearing Timothy calls me that," Kisa smiled.

"He's very literal at times. He'd asked me what his name meant one day and I went through the origination literally and then why we chose it. And then he went on to everyone elses," Helen smiled.

"He made me tell him the story of my name too, do you know how many times I've told him that?" Arizona shook her head, "I am happy that he's such a curious child though."

Kisa grinned. "You two are wonderful mothers."

With that, the doorbell began ringing. "Honey, do you mind going to get Timothy and I'll get the guests?" Helen looked to Arizona softly. "And thank you, Mama. We try."

"Of course." Arizona smiled, and headed out the side door towards Callie's, as she approached, she straightened her dress, and knocked. "Callie? Lana? I've come to collect the birthday boy!"

Lana came to the door smiling, wearing the rather revealing dress. "Hello, Arizona. My! You look lovely."

Arizona looked up as the door opened, "Thank you, La-... Oh my god… look at you! WOW." She smiled, "You look amazing."

"You're eyeing me up like I'm dinner! I'm not sure Helen would be too happy," she grinned teasingly.

"Mama!" Timothy shouted, running toward Arizona.

"I'm sorry, I… Helen told me about the outfit, I'm just surprised is all." Arizona blushed, and knelt gently as Timothy ran towards her. "Hello, Birthday Boy!"

Lana grinned. "It's fine. Callie picked this, I didn't."

"And what did you choose for Callie?" Arizona asked, standing back up.

Timothy clung to Arizona as his mothers talked.

"A little more demure choice, I assure you," she smiled.

As if knowing she was being talked about, Callie walked in wearing a very nice pant suit. "No one is going to know who I am. That lady is white, Lana," she smiled to her wife. "All set for the party?" She looked to Arizona.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Arizona asked, quirking a brow.

Callie chuckled and shook her head. "Apparently there is some show? NCIS? Never seen it but Lana has the hugest crush on this chick, Kate Todd? Died at the end of season two. Lots of outfit choices though," Callie smiled, kissing her wife. "Are we all set for the road, gang?"

"I believe so." Arizona nodded, as they walked it dawned on Arizona who Callie was supposed to be. "OH! I remember her. She… that actress looks alot like Helen." She noted, holding Timothy's hand as they arrived back to the house.

Lana blushed deeply. "I-I don't think so. Her hair is so dark. Helen's is what? Blonde? Sandy blonde? I never keep up with that. And curly. Kate's was very straight."

"They look similar. I always thought so." Arizona nodded, "it's okay, Lana... My wife is hot." She chuckled.

"Mine's hotter," she defended. Before they knew it, they were at Arizona and Helen's. A slew of people had arrived.

"Mama, can I let go of your hand now? Matt's here," Timothy smiled.

"Yes, sweetie. Go have fun. I love you." She smiled, leaning down and kissing the little boy's cheek.

"Love you too," Timothy grinned as he ran off.

The party was in full swing. Helen finally made her way back to Arizona. "How are you doing, my love?"

"I'm good, how are you, Detective?" She asked, rubbing Helen's stomach.

"I'm great," she smiled, kissing Arizona. "Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Feel free to have a drink, darling. I don't mind. Just because I can't, no need to punish you. And don't even pretend you didn't see Lana's dress," Helen smiled. "I think even Matt's dads are wondering if they should switch teams."

"No wine for me," Arizona smiled, "I told you, if you can't, I won't." She chuckled at Helen's comment, "I noticed. Its… Yeah." Arizona blushed and shook her head.

Helen smiled. "Honey, I really don't mind you enjoying a glass or other women. We've always been open, right?"

"We have. She looks lovely." Arizona nodded, "Did you see Callie's costume?" She asked, changing the subject.

Helen nodded. "I had. I can't place it honestly. Apparently Lana has very classic, refined tastes," she smiled.

"Remember that show? NCIS? Remember the character, Kate? The one I said looked sort of like you?" Arizona asked.

Helen nodded. "She's cute but I still didn't see it. What does that have to-" she stopped herself. "Oh," her eyes grew wide. "You're saying Calliope is dressed like this character?"

Arizona nodded, "Yes… She's supposed to be Kate Todd." she grinned. "Lana apparently loves that show, and loved that character."

Helen smiled still. "Well, that's good to know. I still don't see what any of that has to do with me."

"I made the comment that you and that actress look alike, and I wish you could've seen her face, she stumbled over her words and it was sort of adorable." Arizona grinned. "I also find it hilarious, She and I are some sort of witches, and well… you and Callie are these powerful, tough women in charge, It's scary the similarities."

She took a moment before responding. "It's not that odd, really. I said before I fell for Calliope because she reminded me so much of you. Why would the same not be true for them?"

"I guess you've got a point." Arizona nodded, watching everyone interact. "Here they come," She smiled and waved as Lana and Callie approached.

Helen smiled politely. "Calliope? You look lovely. Lana? Stunning as ever. And pregnant? I am going to have to scratch your eyes out," she teased.

"Thank you." Callie smiled, "You look pretty badass and lovely yourself. Detective Benson, huh?"

Lana blushed, "Yes, pregnant. There's enough material covering the little bump." She grinned, "You look fantastic, you both do."

Helen chuckled. "Yes. Arizona finds her very arousing. I don't blame her but me assertive? That's just not me." Helen smiled.

Arizona squeezed Helen, "You have your moments, my love."

"How are you feeling?" Callie asked, "Lana has been battling morning sickness these past few days."

Lana smiled. "I'm alright, dear. I could use some appetizers!"

"I'll grab something for you. Be right back." Callie grinned, kissing Lana's cheek.

While waiting for Callie to return, Helen watched the kids playing and parents interacting. She'd taken Elizabeth from Arizona for the moment, snuggling their daughter.

"She looks so much like you." Lana noted, smiling at the child in Helen's arms. "She can make faces and look like Arizona too. I can't wait to see what we have, what he or she looks like."

Helen grinned. "Yours will look adorable no matter what. I think a lot of it has to do with what the children just develop. Like Timothy can do this little move and looks just like Calliope. I'm sure you've seen it."

"Oh, the little eyebrow move? And the little wiggle? Yeah... It's uncanny." Lana chuckled.

"That's the one," Helen smiled. "Would you like to hold Elizabeth? Honey, would you mind getting me some ice water? I'm a little parched."

"Of course." Arizona turned her attention back to Helen. She kissed her cheek before disappearing into the house.

"I'd love to." Lana reached for Elizabeth who smiled and cooed as Helen handed her over. "These kids... I swear, I didn't know I wanted them until I met Callie."

"I'd always known I wanted children. I don't think Arizona was as on board until I was pregnant," Helen chuckled. "Then again, I was married to Calliope at the time," she blushed.

"Past is the past." Lana smiled, "the whole situation was complicated. I'm happy that you've both found happiness in your lives. Arizona as well, she really is a sweetheart."

Helen nodded. "True. It's not pleasant how anything happened, but what's come from it is better than I'd ever dreamed. Now you're in our lives and more babies on the way," Helen grinned. "And Calliope is so carefree with you. It's wonderful."

"It certainly is." Lana smiled. "Here comes my carefree woman now." She pointed as Callie came walking back up, a plate of appetizers in her hand. "What'd you bring me?"

Callie grinned. "Some of those little sandwiches you love and some dino nuggets," she grabbed one and began eating too.

"As for how I'm doing, Calliope," Helen smiled gently. "I'm fine. Actually, I should go get the rest of the parents. Arizona and I have some interesting news."

"Oh? Is she pregnant now too?" Callie grinned.

"It will seem that way," Helen winked before going and rounding up the grandparents in attendance.

Arizona noticed Helen and began rounding everyone up as well.

They got everyone into the den. The other parents were out watching their kids play and such. "We wanted you all to be the first to know and now seemed as good a time as any. We love you all so much we didn't want to tell one person first and have anyone feel left out but…" Helen looked to Arizona. "We are having twins."

Arizona's parents and Kisa squealed in unison. Barb stood and clapped, "I knew there was something different this time around!"

Helen smiled. "Very different." She looked to Callie's father and Lana's parents. "Sure you're all ready for more?"

Carlos made his way over to Helen and smiled. "More than ready, I've never been happier. So many new grandbabies." He pulled Helen into a hug.

Lana's parents smiled and nodded as well, "Christmas should be fun with everyone." Her mother wiped a happy tear from her eyes. "Congratulations, you two."

Helen grinned and hugged him back. "I'm so glad. And thank you," she looked to Margaret and Hank. "I think it's time Calliope and Lana get started on building a second small cottage behind their place."

Everyone laughed as Helen joked. Kisa walked up, pulling Arizona into a tight hug, "she wanted a little you, and is blessed with two!"

"I know! Heaven help us!" Arizona chuckled.

Daniel grinned proudly. "That's the Robbins DNA."

Helen chuckled. "Well, now you all know. I think we should get back to that birthday boy and all the kids."

Lana smiled and handed Elizabeth back to Arizona.

Arizona took Elizabeth in her arms. "Hello sweet girl." She murmured, kissing the baby's cheek, eliciting giggles.

Helen wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist as they made their way back to the party. "Can you believe this is our life?"

"Nope." Arizona grinned, "it's honestly a dream come true. I think that every single day I have with you."

Helen kissed Arizona softly. "I love you, darling. So, so much."


	37. Chapter 37

The party ended later than Helen had hoped but her wife seemed just as alert as ever. The children, exhausted from the day, were more than passed out in their rooms. Though it bothered her to leave the mess, Arizona had pointed out the cleaners would be there in the morning. Helen smiled to herself as she took one more look in the mirror. "You can do this. Go on in there and arrest your wife." She walked up the stairs with a confidence she didn't realize she could pull off. Slowly she opened the door.

Arizona started washing her face, still in a wonderful mood after seeing how much fun their kids and everyone else had. Timothy was super excited, which made Arizona that much happier. Still in her dress from earlier, she came back into the bedroom, and began looking for her pajamas.

Helen slipped in behind her, grabbing Arizona by the hips and pulling her back into her. "We still have unfinished business, Miss," she purred.

"Um? We do, detective? I was under the impression that I was free to do as I pleased?" Arizona forced a bit of nervousness in her voice.

She worked her hands higher up Arizona's body, teasingly around her breasts. "That's where you're mistaken. I think I'm going to need to thoroughly strip search you."

"May I ask what the charges are? I feel like you need a reason to strip search me." Arizona ground her hips back against Helen.

"Given the new state with the Patriot Act and all, I don't need a reason. However, I can always say you just seem like the suspicious type. Have something to hide?" She let her hands go to the back of Arizona's dress and began unzipping it.

"I do not. Just a normal, everyday housewife, ma'am. N-nothing to hide here. Nothing at all." Arizona's breath caught in her throat, as she felt Helen unzip her dress.

Helen felt a very familiar twinge in her panties as she noticed what looked like the back of a new red lace bra. "Oh really? Your husband knows you wear slutty little panties like this?" She ran her finger under the band.

Arizona gasped, "N-no... It's my little gift to myself. H-how do you know I'm married? Ma-Maybe I want to feel pretty?"

"You said you're a housewife," Helen leaned in, kissing Arizona's neck. "That suggests a spouse of some sort. Given the heteronormative ways of this country, it's usually safer to think a woman has a husband, not a wife."

"You call yourself a detective... You shouldn't assume." Arizona chuckled.

Helen yanked her back, telling her wife she was the one in charge. "Get up against the wall and spread your arms and legs." She pulled the dress the rest of the way down.

Arizona nodded silently, as she caught her breath. She placed her hands up above her head, resting then on the wall. "I'm sorry, detective... Please, I.. I didn't mean to upset you." She looked over her shoulder, seeing the fire in Helen's eyes.

Helen drew her fingertip over Arizona's lip. "Smart woman." She reached, unclipping the bra. Before she took it off, Helen leaned in, whispering, pressing her body into her wife. "Red is very much your color," she nipped Arizona's earlobe.

"Th-thank you.." Arizona stammered, breathlessly.

As much as Helen wanted to drop the act and take her wife right then, she wanted Arizona to the point of begging before she'd stop. She reached up her hands and trailed the bra straps down Arizona's arms teasingly. "Pink is a lovely color on you, as well," she added, noting the hardened nipples. "Move back and let the bra fall then place your hands back to the wall."

Arizona did as she was told, chills ran down her spine. She felt vulnerable, and needed her wife. Helen had always been wonderful at role playing, remaining in character, for as long as Arizona could remember. "Why did you pursue me, detective? As I said earlier, I feel as though I've done nothing wrong." She spoke with an innocent tone in her voice.

"Your neighbor noticed some odd happenings going on. Items just flying around your house. Things disappearing and reappearing. Of course I thought she was crazy but I have been watching this place myself. There are definitely some strange goings on." Helen dropped her hands to either side of Arizona's hips. She hooked a finger in either side of the frilly red thong. "So, you want to tell me again an innocent housewife just _wears _naughty things like this?"

"I-um... I... You've been watching me?" Arizona gasped.

As the panties hit the floor, Helen drew her fingers over Arizona's now bare hips. "Mmhmm. Loved that little show you did yesterday afternoon. Those blinds cracked. Guess your kids were having a nap. You were having some...'personal' time. Now, I have to fully check everything. Are you prepared for that?"

Arizona nodded silently. "Y-yes ma'am."

Helen moved her hands to Arizona's breasts, massaging them gently. "Mmm these do not feel fake. Can't be hiding anything in there can you?"

"No, not at all. I promise you. I'm not hiding anything." Arizona nodded.

Helen snaked her hand down Arizona's torso slowly. She teased her finger over a bare mons. "Hmm...is that for you as well? Or does your wife enjoy it too?"

"M-my wife enjoys it as well. She's rather assertive in the bedroom." Arizona smiled to herself.

"You seem like the type to need a firm hand," Helen rasped as she took her hand away, moving it to Arizona's ass and swatting.

"Mmm! Mmmhmm..." Arizona nodded.

Helen grinned and spanked again. "Such a naughty, naughty girl." She slid her hand between Arizona's legs, cupping her sex. "And so wet. What's caused this, oh innocent housewife?"

"Y-you did, detective..." Arizona answered quietly, moaning as she arched back against Helen.

"Are you wanting me to fuck you? Tell me exactly what you want."

"I...I do. P-please? Please fuck me?" Arizona moaned, leaning back against her wife.

Helen grinned, pressing two fingers deep inside Arizona, her thumb teasing her wife's clit. "Slow and steady or hard and fast? Fitting a naughty little whore?"

"However you see fit, Detective."

Helen moaned and nipped Arizona's neck. "Go lay down on your bed on your back and start playing with yourself."

Arizona looked at Helen slightly surprised. "R-really?" She stepped towards the bed, not taking her eyes off of her wife.

"Really. Go."

She nodded and climbed onto the bed, and leaned back, offering Helen a full view.

She felt her throat go dry looking at her wife. "N-now touch yourself like you would if your wife were watching."

Arizona swallowed the knot in her throat and tried to imagine Helen's hand between her legs as she slowly moved her hand down, dipping her fingers into her wet folds. She flinched slightly when her finger grazed her sensitive clit.

She walked over, tossing the blazer on the floor. "Would you like to see me?"

"Yes... Please?"

She reached for the bottom button, slowing undoing each one, watching Arizona's reaction closely.

Arizona gasped, moaning as the sensations of her own fingers mixed with the vision of her wife drove her to the edge.

Helen ripped off the rest of her things, leaning down, kissing Arizona deeply.

As Helen kissed her, Arizona moaned against her once more. She arched, needing her wife's touch, now more than ever. She ached for her, since she'd seen Helen in the costume.

Helen leaned down, kissing down her wife hungrily. "You're mine. Always."

"Mmmhmm, always yours."

She quickly made her way to Arizona's sex. She dove in, licking and nibbling everything she could as three fingers worked inside her.

Arizona arched hard against Helen as she began her ministrations. "Oh my god...Helen!"

She sucked Arizona's clit hard, thrusting her fingers deeper, faster. Her eyes pleading for her wife to cum for her.

"I'm so close sweetheart..." Arizona cried out, arching once more. She felt her muscles begin to tense, she grasped the sheets in her hands. "Please... Right there."

Helen kept up her ministrations where Arizona wanted, lapping and sucking as best she could. Her hands massaging her wife's breasts and tugging stiff nipples.

"Ahh! Oh!" Arizona threw her head back, and screamed out. "Oh my god!" She felt everything within her release, tears filled her eyes.

Helen quickly moved up, holding Arizona softly. "I love you. So, so much. Please tell me those are tears of joy?" She kissed Arizona softly.

Arizona nodded, unable to form words. The tears flowed freely as she nuzzled against Helen's chest.

Helen held her wife lovingly. "I love you. So much. I-I just...I didn't hurt you, did I? God, please tell me I didn't. If I did? I'm so sorry."

"I love you too... No... No pain. You... No hurt." Arizona mumbled, "I love you so much."

Helen woke slowly the next morning feeling spent but satisfied. She kissed Arizona's cheek and went to start breakfast. She was surprised her night went as smoothly as it did.

Elizabeth woke first, fussing. She reached into the fridge and put a bottle in the warmer as she went to check their daughter. "Shh little one," Helen reached over and turned the monitor off. "Mommy needs to sleep. It's okay. I'm right here." She checked her diaper and found it did need to be changed so Helen laid her back on the table and set to changing her. "I understand. You want the best first so you thought you'd fuss and wake someone so you didn't get looked over," she grinned, getting the diaper off Elizabeth. "That's my good girl." In no time Helen had her all cleaned and happy, waiting for Arizona to wake.

Timothy awoke, still happy from the day before. After a quick stop at the bathroom, he bounded into the kitchen. "Morning mommy, morning Idgy!"

Helen smiled. "Good morning love, but keep your voice down please? Mama is still sleeping. That party really made her tired," Helen smiled, kissing their son's cheek gently. "Ready for some breakfast?"

"Sorry." He quieted his voice. "What are we having?" He climbed onto a barstool and leaned on the counter.

Helen grinned. "What are you making?"

"Ice cream and birthday cake?" He asked, pointing to the leftover cake in a container on the counter.

Helen narrowed her eyes. "I have no clue how you're my son," she grinned. "That is not a reasonable breakfast, my boy. What do you think you can help me with making while Elizabeth is quiet in her swing?"

"Toast? I can't work the waffle thingy." He pointed to the waffle iron on the counter.

Helen smiled. "I know you can't. How about you go wake Mama Z for me? I know she'd love to see you. And then yes. You can scoop the batter onto the waffle maker for me."

Timothy excitedly jumped up. "Really? Okay, mommy!" He dashed to their room but remembered. Knocking gently first and waiting.

"Huh?" Arizona called out, hearing the knock. She kept her eyes closed, and rolled over towards the door. Luckily for her, sometime in the night she'd gotten cold and slipped on one of Helen's tshirts she'd stolen years ago. "Come in?"

Timothy did so, coming over as quietly as he could and kissing Arizona's cheek. "Hi, Mama! Mommy told me to come wake you before I help make waffles!" He grinned proudly.

"G'morning sweet boy." Arizona spoke, her voice a little raspy.

Timothy snuggled close. "Good morning, Mama" He hugged her tightly.

"Mmm, I love you kiddo. So so much." She kissed the little one's cheeks. "How do you feel after your birthday? Hmm? Any different?"

Timothy thought for a moment. "Hmm. I don't. I know it means I get to go to kindergarten soon. But mommy was looking into challenging that since between you, her, and Mama C and Lana, I would get past all those kids. So, we'll see?" He smiled. "Idgy was happy. And Matt gave me flowers," he blushed. "Did you see?"

"You're so smart. Do you know that?" She asked, kissing the little boy. "I saw. He's very sweet. And those flowers? I wanted to take them, very very pretty."

Timothy smiled. "You wouldn't take them, Mama. You're so sweet. That is why Mommy always makes sure you have flowers or dinner, even when you have to work late and help little boys and girls." He nodded.

"This is true, mommy takes really good care of me doesn't she? I should do something for her. But, I don't know what to do." She sighed, ruffling the little boy's hair.

Timothy smiled. "All she wants is love. Isn't that all you want? Mommy couldn't' be happier," he pointed out. "She loves knowing she's carrying you after everything you've given her."

Arizona's eyes began to fill with tears. "I... How did you get to be so smart, kiddo?"

Timothy smiled earnestly. "From all of you." He nodded.

Arizona kissed the little boy's forehead, "go help, Mommy. I'll be right down."

"Okay, Mama," he nodded before going as Arizona suggested.

"I love you, little man." Arizona called out.

Timothy giggled as he went back to the kitchen "I love you, Mama!"

Arizona slowly got up, pulling on some pajama pants and sweeping her hair up into a messy ponytail. After brushing her teeth, she headed downstairs finding her wife and son busy working on breakfast and their daughter giggling and cooing in her swing. "G'morning my loves..." Arizona spoke, her voice still raspy. She blamed most of that on the night before.

Helen smiled. "Good morning. Did you like your wake up call this morning?"

"I did. I didn't mean to sleep so late." She frowned, "sorry about that."

"It's okay. Yesterday was very...arresting," Helen shot a sly grin to her wife. "Timothy? Please wash your hands and you can come scoop the batter onto the waffle iron."

Their son smiled and went over to the sink. "Okay, Mommy."

"Indeed it was." Arizona grinned, and walked over to Helen, wrapping arms around her. "How are you feeling this morning, my love?" She pulled back, and put her hand on her wife's bump.

Helen grinned. "Our son is helping make breakfast. Our daughter is happily waiting to be fed and our twins are letting me keep food down. And my wife is very satisfied," she kissed Arizona softly. "I'd say I'm on top of the world."

"I'll grab a bottle and feed her while we're waiting, unless you need me to help you?" Arizona nodded, leaning into Helen's kiss. She leaned down, speaking to their twins. "Thank you babies, you're being so good." She kissed the bump, and stood back up.

Helen grinned. "We are fine darling. You tend to Elizabeth and we will be here with breakfast waiting." Helen reached and picked up their daughter, kissing her cheek before handing her to Arizona.

"Mmm, hello my little lovebug." Arizona nuzzled their daughter. "Are we hungry? Hmm? You're such a patient baby." As she spoke the baby grinned broadly, "and you look just like your mommy. Oh my word."

Helen chuckled. "I am very proportional now. Little Elizabeth needs to grow into her eye and ear size."

"Her ears are fine!" Arizona chuckled, she covered Ellie's ears. "It's okay baby, you're beautiful." She grinned.

"She is beautiful as she is and always will be. Infants have purposely disproportional features as you well know. It's meant to illicit nurturing in older humans."

"Yes, I know." Arizona nodded, she grabbed a bottle and began feeding the little girl.

Helen lifted the first waffle off the iron and Timothy poured the batter for the next. "Good job," she smiled to Arizona. "Okay, sweetheart."

"We have a very smart little boy, did you know that?"

"That we do," Helen smiled and kissed his forehead. "Why do you say so now, love?"

"Just saying is all. We had a nice little chat when he came to wake me up. Didn't we?" She grinned at Timothy.

Timothy grinned and nodded. "We did, mommy."

Helen smiled. "Perhaps you two need more alone time?"

"Maybe he and I could go to lunch sometime?" She looked between her wife and son. "I think some mama z and Timothy time would be great!"

"That's a good idea," Helen nodded.

Timothy grinned? "Really? I mean, I love Idgy but you and me time sounds good. Oh and I love mommy too," he added.

"I love you too, sweet one but yes. It's very healthy. Maybe you two can start some traditions of your own?" She looked to Arizona.

"That would be great." Arizona smiled, "I think we could use a tradition or two."

Timothy grinned. "Yes!"

"Okay then, it's settled. Timothy and I will spend an afternoon together soon." Arizona shifted Elizabeth in her arms, and moved to burp her. The baby cooed in her arms, and finally burped. "Good girl. Ready to go back in your swing? Huh?" She kissed her cheeks, and strapped her back into her spot, turning the swing on low. "Just long enough for Mama and Mommy to eat." She cooed to their daughter.

Elizabeth giggled and clapped.

"I take that as a 'yes,'" Helen grinned. She set the stack of waffles on the table. "What would you like to drink, honey?"

"Mmm...I'll make myself a cup of tea, what would you like?" Arizona asked, pulling out a mug, and a cup for Timothy as she waited for Helen's answer.

"I think some orange juice this morning, please?" She reached over and began plating the food. "Timothy helped me make a new berry compote this morning."

The boy beamed to Arizona, dimples popping. "Uh huh! Cus strawberries aren't in season and mommy said they're your favorite but we have huckleberries, raspberries and blueberries. It's really yummy."

Arizona looked at Timothy surprised, "Oh really?! My little chef, huh? You're so much like your Mommy." She grinned, pouring Timothy's juice, as well as Helen's before carrying them to the table. "That sounds delicious."

"And I'm like you and Mama C too! Cus I have dimples like you," he grinned still. "And I scrunch my nose funny like you when I get upset. And I help Idgy when she's sick like you help boys and girls when they're sick," he noted.

Helen smiled and kissed his cheek. "You are the best little boy I think any of us has ever known."

"He is." Arizona nodded, as she made her cup of tea. "Do I really scrunch my nose when I get upset?" she looked between Helen and their son.

They both nodded in unison. "You do, darling. It's so cute and endearing."

"Ugh... I love it when you two team up on me." Arizona playfully glared at them both.

Helen grinned taking a forkful of waffle with the compote, holding it to Arizona. "I know you do darling. Now try?"

"Yes ma'am…" Arizona nodded, opening her mouth allowing her wife to feed her. "Oh, OH! That is good." She grinned.

Helen smiled. "All Timothy," she winked.

"_I was not flirting with anyone!" Helen tried to keep herself calm but Arizona was pushing a point that wasn't even there in her mind. "I love you! How the hell did you happen to notice her bra was black, by the by?" _

_"Her shirt was basically see through. Your eyes were on her ass, I'm sure you couldn't take the time to direct your attention higher." Arizona crossed her arms. _

"_She had a hole on one of the butt cheeks! I was mortified! I didn't know whether to tell her or not! I was honestly stunned! Who would wear jeans with a hole in them? That is beyond dumb! I don't care if she laughed at everything I said. She was vapid and dull." _

_"She thought you were perfect and hilarious. She almost spilled her drink on you, twice. That's MY move. That was what introduced me to you." She pouted. She knew she was overreacting but backing down was something Arizona rarely did. _

_Helen stopped for a moment, taking Arizona's face in her hands gently. "I thought she was drunk, ditzy and clumsy. All I ever notice in a room is you. When will you just accept that you're stuck with me and stop trying to find a reason to run?" She pulled Arizona to her, kissing deeply. _

_Arizona relaxed against Helen, pulling back she shook her head. "Everything good, everything wonderful in my life... Ends or leaves. Or something. I just... I don't want you and I to end." She shook her head again._

"_I'm right here. And all I ever notice is you. Almost to the point of distraction. Actually, there was that time it was total distraction and I forgot my driver's license, remember? I love you. Just shut up and accept that." Helen smiled. _

_"Okay, okay." Arizona sighed, "I'm sorry. I love you too."_

_Without warning, Helen's mind swirled and landed on an even worse memory. Arizona had warned her. Their Anatomy professor was getting too friendly. She'd lingered in her glances of the top student. But she'd brushed the notion off as her girlfriend being sweet. Complimenting her in some roundabout way. That was until she found herself alone in the lecture hall with the woman, pinned against the blackboard with a tongue trying to work it's way into her mouth. _

_Arizona had arrived back to the lecture hall, waiting for Helen to finish up with her meeting with their professor. Helen had wanted to dispute a comment left on one of her papers, and Arizona had a meeting with an advisor, so they parted ways until their next class. She'd moved to the door, about to slip inside and wait for her girlfriend, when she saw them. Helen pressed against the blackboard, and Professor Smith kissing her deeply. Shock washed over Arizona, followed by emotions as she moved back from the door. She couldn't storm in, she'd say or do something she'd regret. Grabbing her bag, she took off down the hallway, and out of the building. Finally breaking down as the cool February air hit her. _

_The sound of someone was enough distraction to get Professor Smith to stop. Helen quickly moved away, enraged. "I told you I have a girlfriend! That I love her! I-I will report you! I don't give a damn the consequences to myself! She means the world to me." _

_She couldn't think straight her thoughts went from rage to pure heartbreak as she let herself into their tiny apartment. Arizona dropped her bag and ran into their room, falling onto the bed. 'Now what?!' She thought to herself. _

_The woman fixed her things and glared at Helen. "And who do you think they'll believe, dear girl? You think you love this girl? Really? You're children trying to play house in a world that won't accept you. You need a real woman to fulfill you. To break you," she shot a sly glance. _

_Helen shook her head. "Arizona would never try to break me. So that is very much where you lose." She grabbed her things and quickly rushed home feeling dirty and violated. _

_The tears fell freely from Arizona's eyes, her vision now blurred. She tried to gather her thoughts but found herself confused and hurt. "Why would she do that? I thought she loved me?" She asked herself, as she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. _

_Helen finally got home. She rushed inside, tears streaming down her face. "A-Arizona? A-are you here? Please, please be here!" She pled. _

_"I'm here.." She choked out, coming to the door of their room. "How the hell could you?! You brushed it off, but... But you liked it. So much you needed to 'talk' to her."_

_She looked startled and hurt. For once, she physically pulled away from Arizona. "Sh-she forced herself on me. I…" she shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I was violated, Arizona." Helen turned coldly away from the one person she thought would be her safe place. _

_"I know what I saw, Helen! I get it. You're gorgeous, and everyone wants you. I... I know what I saw. I was coming in to wait for you, but..." Arizona shook her head, crying harder. _

_Helen bristled at Arizona's words. "I have said countless times I want no one but YOU! But someone forcing themself on me is my fault? I… I can't," she waved her hand, heading for the door. _

_"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Arizona stepped towards Helen._

"_I have no other choice. I will start screaming and throwing things and that is not who I am, dammit! You really think for one second I wanted what happened? I feel dirty. I feel disgusting! I am going to turn that woman in for what she did! No, Arizona. I don't fucking know when someone likes me because ALL I KNOW IS YOU!" She screamed suddenly, startling even herself. _

_Arizona stood stunned by the volume of Helen's voice. "Did she... Did she really force herself on you?"_

_Helen pushed past Arizona, suddenly furious. "You really think you have to ask? Enjoy this place ALONE!" She reached for the door._

_Stepping past Helen, she leaned against the door. "You're not leaving me, we're going to talk about this."_

"_There is nothing to talk about if you think for one second I wanted what happened! Would you act as you are if she fucking raped me, Arizona? No, it didn't go that far. But in no way did I want what happened. Not now, not ever!" _

_"Okay... Okay. No, I'm sorry I was mistaken." Arizona nodded, her voice now calm. "If I move from the door, will you not leave?"_

_Helen looked at her. "Are you just saying that to placate me? Because no. I don't want anyone but you? Can you really not see that? I've noticed countless times when men and women check you out but I know your heart lies with me. I don't question that!" _

_"I'm not just saying that to placate you... My god, do you really think of me like that?"_

_"What am I supposed to think? You think I'd cheat on you! That is beyond preposterous!" Helen snarled._

_"I overreacted... I'm sorry. I saw that, and I spiraled. I'm sorry." Arizona frowned. _

_"And an 'I'm sorry' is good enough?"_

"_No, I don't suppose it is." Arizona moved and motioned to the door. "If you want to leave, give this up, fine. I can't make you stay. I just want to talk about this. Okay? Please?" _

_Helen looked at Arizona. Her eyes showing her hurt. "Give up? Me? That's more like you right now."_

"_I deserve that." She gently cupped her hand against Helen's cheek, "I love you, I… overreacted and I'm sorry. I wish I could take all that I said back. Tell me everything, what happened?"_

_She looked at her girlfriend, her glare softening. "What does it matter? Apparently I am just a whore." _

"_You are not! Just… come here, come sit and talk to me. We'll figure out what to do about Dr. Smith. I'm a witness, I saw it." Arizona reached for Helen's hand._

_Helen sat, begrudgingly. "I am turning her in. No if's, and's or buts. I am the victim, no matter how the school finds. I was very clear to her from the start I had a wonderful girlfriend whom I loved and love." _

"_Have… you __**have**_ _a wonderful, but somewhat of an asshole girlfriend. If you still want me that is." Arizona nodded._

"_Do you not get it? I love you, dammit! No matter what. I wish I didn't. It would make walking away that much easier. But it's not and I can't." _

"_And I love you too, more than life itself. Which is why it hurt me so fucking bad when I saw what I saw. Everything flashed in front of me, I suddenly felt like I was losing everything. I can't… I can't live without you, okay? I don't want to know what my world would be like, without you beside me." New tears filled Arizona's eyes, these weren't of rage, or sadness. These were ones of pain and fear._

"_Badly," Helen corrected. She reached out, gently wiping Arizona's cheeks. "Well, you don't have to know, alright? Can you have some faith in me, please? You are all I want, ever." She smiled softly. _

"_I love it when you correct my grammar." She nodded, "I promise, I will. I'm sorry… I am so sorry." _

_Helen kissed Arizona again, softly. "I love you. What she did? You don't need to know. I'll go to the dean of the department in the morning. Just hold me? Let me know how safe and loved I am," she smiled gently._

_Arizona wrapped her arms tightly around Helen, and pulled her close. "I love you too, You're safe right here, and in my heart as well. Okay?" She whispered, kissing her girlfriend's forehead._

"_I cannot tell you the countless dreams I have of marrying you. Giving birth to our children. I am completely in love with you, Arizona. No question." Helen smiled gently. _

"_I want all of that too. Let's finish school? And we'll build a life together, okay?" Arizona whispered._

"Helen… Yoohoo?! Have you heard anything I've said within the past ten minutes?" Arizona asked, waving her hand in front of her wife's face. "You asked me about my day, and zoned out. Rough day?"

Helen bit her lip. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. Somehow my mind wandered to our arguments in college. Like that girl? I don't remember her name. And Professor Smith?"

"What made you think of that, sweetheart?" She asked, placing a warm mug of tea into Helen's hands. Arizona had worried within the past few days, Helen seemed to not be sleeping as well as she usually did. Not to mention some of her cases lately, had seemed to linger with her when she got home. She took note of Helen's behavior as of late, and tried to accommodate her as best she could.

Helen shook her head. "Thank you. I-I don't know what made my mind go there. We were children then," she nodded. "We both had issues. I have accepted that and moved on. Or, I thought I did."

"I love you," Arizona murmured as she pulled Helen close. This had become a ritual with them, a little quiet cuddling before bed. "Tell me about your day? You're stressing somewhere, you zone out or dream crazy things when you stress. Anymore weird cases?"

Helen moved away, affronted by her wife's suggestion. "So, I can't feel upset on my own? It has to be linked to a case to be validated?"

"N-No… That's not what I meant. Sweetheart, I was just asking. Trying to figure out what's going on in here." She tapped lightly on Helen's head. "That's all. I'm sorry."

She looked at Arizona softly. "I understand. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to relax, and let me keep you safe? Like I've done for years." Arizona smiled, and opened her arms, inviting Helen back into her embrace.

For a moment Helen felt hesitant. She wanted to feel loved but no part of her believed she deserved it. "Okay."

"You're my wife, you're my heart, you're my partner in crime… You fit right here. You and the kids, no one else." She let her hand drop, and over the bump. "I love you. Relax. Try to rest, hmm?"

Helen nodded. "I know. Part of me cannot help but worry this is just endorphins on your part and I will end up alone."

"Helen Elizabeth… I am not going anywhere. I am committed fully to you, and our kids. Forever." Arizona spoke softly, running her fingers through her wife's hair. "You're stuck with me." She echoed the words that Helen had said to her so many times.

Helen nodded. It felt different to accept Arizona's position but she allowed it.

"I love you…" Arizona whispered, "That's all you need to know, okay?"

Helen nodded. "Alright." She let herself relax into Arizona and rest.


	38. Chapter 38

Things had finally seemed to calm down with the pregnancy. Helen's bouts of morning sickness were fewer between. She sat on a particularly odd day where she and Arizona both had time off while the kids were away, thinking. "What do you think about us putting together a shower for Lana? With Callie, that is?"

"I think that sounds good. I thought Lana's mom was putting something together, but we could do something." Arizona looked up from her tablet.

Helen nodded. "She is but it's more her friends and such. I," Helen shook her head. "She bristles around us. It's very slight but I don't think she really likes her daughter being in such a...village, I guess? She's nice enough but there's something about her body language that never matches what she says. Besides, can't have too many diapers, right?"

"True. Very true." Arizona nodded, "let's plan something then. Mom and Kisa are planning yours." She smiled.

"Oh, my wife's not involved? You knocked me up, after all." Helen grinned.

"Mom said that Callie talked to her. Apparently told her if she needed any help to call her. She said Callie told her that after the one we threw for you when you were pregnant with Timothy, she felt she owed me. Remind me to talk to Callie about that." Arizona shook her head.

Helen took a sip of her tea. "We've all come such a long way, haven't we? That all feels like ages ago. You know, it might be fun for both of us to sit back and be surprised?" Helen grinned.

"We have." Arizona smiled. "How are you feeling?" She asked, moving beside of Helen and rubbing the ever growing bump.

"I feel like there's a tiny bit of amazing in there and it's all you," she grinned. "How about you?"

"Feeling pretty good. It's nice to be home with you." Arizona smiled.

She nodded, reaching for Arizona's hand. "I feel the same. Want to go cuddle and watch family dvds?"

"Um... Yeah. Let me finish this email? And I'll set it up?" Truthfully, Arizona was emailing Barbara with a list of all Helen's favorites. All the foods and such she'd been craving, not to mention the items she'd fallen in love with for the babies. Arizona had kept a watchful eye lately and made sure to note everything Helen seemed to love, for this very reason.

"Oh, of course honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll go wait in the den," she leaned over and kissed Arizona's cheek, assuming she'd distracted her wife from some important work email.

After she'd sent off the last of her notes, she grabbed a couple of their DVDs and headed into the den. "Okay, the babies or I have one we haven't watched... It's a new one." She grinned.

Helen grinned. "New one? New one, please!" She clapped.

Arizona put the DVD on and pressed play. She'd surprised Helen and compiled all of their old home movies and transferred them to a disc. "Okay... I was going to wait til your birthday, but..." She motioned to the tv.

Helen began watching. She gasped. "Oh my god is that…" A tear came to her eye, their first Christmas in their apartment in college coming on screen.

"Yep... It is." Arizona answered, curling up with her wife. She pulled Helen close, draping a blanket over them both. "Look at your hair..." Arizona chuckled.

Helen shot a look back to her wife. "Mine? Please! You tried that perm," she pointed. "Do not even," she grinned. "And that outfit!"

"Who told me that part was a good idea?" Arizona shook her head, "and the acid washed jeans. My lord, how'd you put up with me?"

"You were pretty damned hot. Now you're hot and fashion forward," she grinned, kissing Arizona softly.

"Remember that?" Arizona pointed, "birthday surprise?"

Helen shook her head. "Yes, I recall. What made you think of getting me a stripper? Really?" Helen grinned. "And jumping out of a giant, cardboard cake? I was really peeved I couldn't eat the cake!"

"I wanted something you wouldn't expect! And if I recall correctly, you got to eat cake off of me later that night."

Helen blushed. "Okay, fair point. But still. Officer Tits McDoubleD?" She chuckled. "So fake they were painful. But it was cute you were trying. Honestly when I'd think back over the years, I swore you were trying to test me. See if I'd lust after someone else."

"I didn't do that all the time." Something on tv caught Arizona's attention. "I'm still not sure why you decided filming me with the chicken pox was a good idea. I look horrendous!"

Helen chuckled. "You were so pathetically cute. The 'boo-boo' lip? Come on, it was precious." She pointed. "And come on, your mother would love to see that?" On the tv, Arizona was whining for her mother's vegetable soup.

"You made me wear winter gloves! Of course I was pouting." Arizona nodded.

"You kept trying to scratch! And that would have left marks that you'd complain about later. So yes, you wore gloves. And we got through it," she snuggled tighter to her wife.

Arizona settled into the couch against her wife. She draped her arm around her and rubbed her wife's belly, feeling the twins move slightly. They both became quiet, watching the old videos, Arizona felt her eyes become heavy as they did so. She leaned her head on Helen's shoulder, and began to relax.

Helen laid her arm over her wife's as they settled in together. She loved their children dearly, but these moments with just her and Arizona? They were just as priceless.

_"Please, for me?" Helen asked with big, hope-filled eyes._

_"Why? Why are you asking me to do this?" Arizona pouted. _

_"Because I care about you and it's not safe. You got badly hurt before. Can you please just not do this one derby? I-if you miss it that much I won't ask again. I just..." She stopped herself from saying 'I love you.'_

_"Just this one? I mean.. I'm technically still healing." Arizona nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. _

_Helen nodded and kissed Arizona softly. "You are. I need you completely healed, soon," she grinned and nipped Arizona's lip. "You promised to take me dancing."_

_"I promised yes... But I can't dance. I've told you." Arizona sighed. _

_"Have you ever noticed in show dancing that the female is really the one dancing? The man does a few moves but it's mostly her? Wouldn't you love to watch me dance for you?" _

_"Y-yeah... So I just, stand there and watch you look pretty, huh? I can do that." Arizona nodded._

_"I can use all the help I can get on that front," Helen smiled._

_"Stop that. You're gorgeous." Arizona smiled, tracing lines on her arms. "You know, if you want me to quit roller derby completely, I will."_

_Helen's eyes went wide. "I-I couldn't ask that of you..."_

_"I...I know, but I'm just saying, I don't mind. If it's for you, I don't mind."_

_Helen leaned in and kissed Arizona. "I love you," she said as she breathed. In that second, any fear she had of sharing her heart vanished._

_"You do?" Arizona looked at Helen and smiled. _

_Helen nodded. "I do. It feels fast but...as one of my favorite musicals says, 'it only takes a moment...'" She smiled wistfully._

_"I love you too." Arizona smiled, pressing a deep kiss to Helen's lips. "Which musical is that?"_

_Helen melted into Arizona's embrace and the kiss. "Hello, Dolly! Barbra Streisand, Walter Matthau," she smiled almost drunkenly. "Have you seen it?"_

_"No.. I haven't." Arizona shook her head. "Should I have seen it already?" _

"_Yesssss," Helen grinned. "Well, I'll just have to bring my tape over and we'll watch it soon then," she winked. _

_"A-are you going to sing?" Arizona grinned in return. _

"_Is my singing that bad? You stammered like you're scared I would," she put her hand on her hip. _

_"N-no..." Arizona shook her head, and playfully scoffed. "It's a little off key sometimes, but it isn't bad!"_

_Helen grinned. "Liar. I'm pretty much tone deaf. I might dance along, though," she winked. "Promise I won't sing." _

_"Okay. Deal." She smiled and leaned in kissing Helen softly. _

"_Mmm," Helen kissed back. "So...is it safe to say I'm your girlfriend?" _

_"Its very safe to say that, yes. You... Are my girlfriend." Arizona smiled. "It was safe to say that weeks ago. I was just... I didn't know how to say it."_

_Helen smiled. "There's a saying in my mother's language; Ви сте споро проври. You're slow to boil. It takes you time." The Serbian slid off her tongue easily as if the woman spoke it daily. _

_"That was beautiful." Arizona nodded. _

"_I can teach you more," Helen grinned. "Anything you'd like to say in particular?" _

_"I love you? You're beautiful, I want to wake up to you each and every morning?" Arizona smirked. "I want to know how to whisper sweet nothings in your ear in your mother's language."_

_Helen smiled and thought for a moment. "Ја ћу да се удам за тебе." _

_"That... Is beautiful."_

"_It...means 'I'm going to marry you,'" Helen grinned._

_"D-did you just propose to me?" Arizona asked. _

_Helen shook her head. "No, but I will. You wanted something to say to me."_

_"Oh.." She chuckled, "I'm usually not so awkward, we've been together how long now? I... I love you so much." Arizona frowned. _

"_You're awkward when you're nervous and it's adorable. Trust me, when I propose? It's wine and roses and the Boston Pops. The works," Helen winked. _

_"Okay." Arizona nodded, and smiled. "I... It's not adorable, it's embarrassing."_

_Helen leaned in and kissed Arizona. "Shh. You are adorable. Everything you do is adorable. I want to take my girlfriend for ice cream. Sound okay?" _

_"Sounds perfect." Arizona nodded as she scooted off the edge of her bed. _

_Helen grinned, reaching out her hand for Arizona's. _

"I said it first," she mumbled as she began waking.

"Hmm?" Arizona mumbled. "What's wrong?" Her eyes still tightly shut as she squirmed against her wife.

Helen slowly opened her eyes. "What's that, honey?" She rubbed her eyes.

"You said something? You did something first? Is that what I..?" Arizona opened her eyes slowly and attempted to focus on her wife.

Helen blushed. "Oh...I was dreaming of when I told you I loved you. And taught you how to say you were going to marry me in Serbian."

"Oh..." Arizona smiled sleepily. "I remember that fondly... _Ја ћу да се удам за тебе." _She grinned, and then yawned.

Helen smiled and kissed her gently. "It feels like a lifetime ago since I spoke Serbian. Even with Mama. She feels it rude in front of non-speakers. Unless there's a particularly annoying client or something," she chuckled.

"You should speak it more." Arizona grinned, "I rather enjoy hearing it. I'll even try to recall that small amount of German I learned."

"It would be nice to start teaching the children another language or two. Serbian and then Spanish? And I can teach you too, Ми лове."

"I think that's a lovely idea. I'm sure Callie would help in the Spanish department, she and Lana both are fluent too."

Helen nodded. "I am very aware. Remember when she tried yelling at you in Spanish and I told her to knock it off? Eons ago," she smiled.

"I recall... I know enough Spanish and body language to know she was insulting me." Arizona smiled. "Forever and ever ago."

"I'll teach you whatever you'd like to know, my love." Helen kissed her wife again. "Shall we get up and get working on dinner?"

"I'll get up. You sit. Lemme worry about dinner? You're growing our babies." Arizona grinned and kissed Helen softly.

Helen chuckled and shook her head. "Okay, okay. I won't argue. What about take out though? Then neither of us has to worry?"

"You choose. I'll pick it up." Arizona smiled.

"You're spoiling me," Helen grinned. "You'll make me want to be pregnant all the time."

"I spoil you even when you aren't pregnant, my love."

Helen nodded. "True. I really don't deserve you."

"Shh... Yes you do." Arizona smiled, pulling Helen up, and into the kitchen. She grabbed takeout menus and spread them out, as she pulled out a chair for Helen. "And if you want me to go to more than one place, I will."

Helen grinned and kissed her wife. "Bossy." She began leafing through the various menus.

"I'm not bossy! Would you rather I leave you here to your own devices all the time?"

Helen smiled. "I didn't say that." She kept looking. "Nunzio's sound's good. Maybe a pizza for Timothy and some Ziti and stuffed shells for you and me? A salad, of course?"

"That sounds perfect. Can I get you to mix up some cereal for Elizabeth while I'm out?"

"Of course, darling. I'll get that all taken care of. Thank you. Mind calling in the order and I'll get Elizabeth's dinner ready?"

"Sure thing, I may just have them deliver." Arizona grabbed the menu and looked it over, before calling in their order.

Helen set to getting their daughter's food prepared, knowing Callie, Lana or both would bring the kids back shortly. She got the cereal done as well as pureed some fresh peaches and strawberries for the girl's dessert.

Arizona came back into the kitchen, and put up all the menus. "So, I ordered a medium pizza, so if Callie and Lana wanted some." She smiled.

Helen grinned. "My wife. Always the thinker and giver. Thank you."

"We have two pregnant ladies on the property... I'm literally ready for nearly any craving. Seriously, check the pantry. "

"Baby? If that were true? You'd have ordered a large pizza," Helen grinned. "I know. We are stocked through the apocalypse with weird things."

"Should I call them back? Also? Don't judge, I just wanted to be ready!"

Helen looked shocked. "When have I ever judged you? Name a time!"

Arizona sighed and rolled her eyes, "You haven't."

"Then see? Don't tell me not to judge. I don't, period. It's cute you want to bare down for everyone. I love it. Like I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona came over and kissed Helen's cheek.

Helen turned and kissed Arizona's lips. "Oh!" she suddenly proclaimed, reaching for her wife's hand and putting it to her stomach. "Feel?" She smiled.

"Oh... Hello, angels..." Arizona leaned down and talked to their babies.

Helen smiled as the babies did flips and seemed to be more active than usual. "We need to think of names…"

"Okay? Well... You know my choice for another girl... If we have another one." Arizona nodded.

Helen looked at her wife. "Are you sure? Really?"

"Yes... Really. It's been in my mind since that first dream I had. Right after Timothy was born."

Helen smiled. "So, Emerie Grace and...hmm." Helen thought for a moment. "I like the name Jordan for a boy or a girl but I guess that's not a good one when they are old."

"Put it on the list, Jordan is a pretty name." Arizona nodded.

"Is that like you're 'do not' name list you had going before?" Helen grinned.

"No... That goes on my future baby names list, smartass."

Helen chuckled. "Not my fault April told me about that!"

"Well! I needed to keep it all organized." Arizona grinned.

Helen kissed Arizona softly. "When are the villagers due?"

"In about a half hour, pizza and such should be here in about twenty minutes." Arizona smiled, leaning into the kiss.

Helen grinned. "Okay. I'll fix a salad?" She began heading back toward the kitchen.

"Okay." Arizona smiled and followed her, and began pouring drinks.

Helen grabbed things out if the fridge and set them on the board to chop. "Do you want onions in it this time or no," she asked her wife softly.

"Um..." Arizona thought for a moment, "no, not this time. You probably shouldn't either, last time you had heartburn all night. Remember?"

"I do," she shook her head and went to wash her hands before fixing the salad. She set the bowl on the table when she was done. "Thank you for everything, darling."

As Arizona finished up, she placed all the beverages on the table and ushered Helen into the living room. "You're welcome my love. Sit and relax til the food gets here?" She kissed her gently before leaning down and kissing their babies.

Helen nodded, kissing Arizona back gently. "Okay, honey." She reached for her tablet and began looking over more ideas for names.

Arizona stood for a moment watching Helen as she was lost in thought. Her free hand rubbing over her belly, as she bit her lip. She stared studiously at her tablet, mumbling quietly to herself. Arizona couldn't help but smile and stare as she did so.

"What do you think of non-Anglo names?" She looked to her wife.

"Hmm? What?" Arizona asked, snapping back to reality.

"If we had a son, what if we gave him a Serbian name?" She smiled.

"That... That is perfectly fine with me." Arizona smiled, "we should look at names just I case we have two boys or two girls too."

Helen smiled and nodded. "Of course. Well, we have at least one girl's name," she winked. "I like Becket for a girl as well. And Morgan. Riley is kind of cute too."

"I love all of those." Arizona smiled. "A couple of them could be boy's names if we wanted them too as well."

"That was my hope," she grinned. There was a knock at the door.

"I've got it.. You sit still." Arizona smiled.

Helen nodded. "Okay, my love."

Arizona answered the door, finding the pizza guy on the other side. "Hey Ben! How's it going?"

"Hey, Dr. Robbins. It's going well! How are the kids? The wife?" He smiled, handing her the boxes, two more than she'd originally ordered. "Pop threw in a few extras. Said it's the least he could do for the incredible surgeon that saved Addy."

Arizona blushed taking the boxes and placing them on the small table near the door. "Thank you, tell him I said he didn't have to do that, but thank you!" She smiled. "The kids are good, should be home soon, as for the wife?" She pointed towards the living room, "she is looking for baby names. Hang on, lemme get your money." She shuffled through her wallet, grabbing enough for the dinner, and putting an extra hundred dollar bill in as well. "Here you go, your tip is in there too." She said with a wink. "Every little bit helps, right?"

"Ben's a really good name, if you needed any suggestions," he grinned. "Aw, thanks. No change? You're sure?"

"I'm absolutely positive, kid. I know what it's like to work like you do! Still saving up for that car?" Arizona smiled. "I'll let Helen know, we'll add Ben to the list."

The boy nodded. "Yeah. This will put me to the mark, thanks." He smiled broadly. "Tell Dr. Fisher I said hey? You all have a good night," he waved and headed back to his dads truck.

"I'll do it! You too! Tell your dad, thanks!" Arizona waved as he left. She grabbed the food and headed back towards the living room, "dinner is here my love, Mr. Nunzio sent us extra stuff." She smiled, heading towards the kitchen.

"Helen smiled. "Such a lovely family. Almost as lovely as our own. They're due back soon, right?"

"Yes dear. In about ten minutes. Come on, come sit." Arizona called from the kitchen.

Helen got up and headed to the kitchen. "We have to wait to eat though and it smells so good," she grinned.

"I know." Arizona nodded, pulling out a chair for Helen and helping her sit. Within minutes they heard the door open and Timothy announce their arrival.

"We're home, Mommies!"

Helen smiled. "Come into the kitchen, my darling."

Timothy came bounding in and hugged Helen and kissed her tummy. "Hello, babies."

Callie and Lana weren't long behind. "Hello, mommy-to-be," she smiled to Helen. "And," she gently laid Elizabeth in Arizona's arms. "Little Bit is all clean and fed. She had a little fit earlier. More teeth, I think. Nothing too terrible, though." She moved to pull out a chair for her wife.

Arizona nodded, "Oh... Well, we'll have to chew on our teether later. Thank you, I'm sorry she threw a fit." She kissed the baby's forehead gently, and laid her daughter in her swing. "You two get comfortable. Plenty of food for all! I made sure to get the good stuff."

Lana smiled. "It's fine. Babies have fits. We'll be far too aware soon enough," she grinned, rubbing her tummy. "Aw, thank you! You didn't have to. I swear I'm eating like a horse. How do you do it?" She smiled, looking at Helen. "You have two and I swear you're waife-thin!"

Helen waved her hand. "Now who's fibbing? Please, everyone get food. Honey? Would you please fix Timothy's plate? Go wash your hands, sir," she looked to their son.

"Okay, mommy,"he gave a big, dimpled smile before going to wash his hands.

"Sure thing." Arizona nodded, putting a slice of pizza on Timothy's plate and cutting it into smaller pieces, before placing it in his spot

"And some salad, please? Can't forget his greens," she smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Arizona smiled, putting a little bit of salad on his plate. She waited for him to get back and helped him up into his booster seat. "Salad and pizza kiddo, how's that?"

"Yum! Thanks, mommies," he smiled.

"Lana, you're just as amazing as before, don't think otherwise." Arizona smiled, as she fixed her plate. "Mr. Nunzio sent us extras so, you two can take some leftovers home." She smiled, "I'm prepared for those cravings." She chuckled.

Callie leaned over and kissed her wife's cheek. "She's gorgeous. She's just modest."

Lana blushed and waved a hand. "Okay okay everyone. Focus elsewhere? How else are things with everyone?"

"We're good. We were discussing names this afternoon." Arizona smiled as she began to eat.

"We've been working on that too. I am wanting Edward Carlos if it's a boy. Callie hates the idea." Lana said simply.

"I did not say I hated it. Carlos Edward flows better is all. Our fathers names, of course," she pointed out.

Helen nodded. "Of course. And Calliope is right. In terms of flow, Carlos Edward does sound more melodic but I doubt you'd use a middle name often anyway."

"I get mine when I misbehave," Timothy added brightly.

"Yes you do." Arizona smiled, "it gets your attention, doesn't it?"

"Uh huh," he nodded. "Or when you're proud. You say it then too!"

"We do!" She smiled, and leaned over and kissed Timothy softly.

He smiled and kissed Arizona back. "Love you, Mama."

"I love you too, sweet boy."

Dinner went on pleasantly. Afterward, Arizona and Callie had Helen and Lana go sit in the livingroom. Of course Helen protested so Arizona gave her the task of feeding Elizabeth as a compromise. "She knows I'm a sucker for the baby," she smiled to Lana as her daughter happily ate.

"You two are adorable." Lana smiled, settling into the couch.

Helen smiled. "Arizona and me or Elizabeth?"

"Well, you and Elizabeth are cute, but I was talking about you and Arizona. You two seem like such calm spirits. Callie and I are both so fiery and argumentative, sometimes I wonder if anyone else argues like we do."

Helen chuckled. "I'm sure they do. And if you'd not said it, I'd never know. You don't do anything in front of the kids which is the most important thing. You two love one another immensely. Anyone can see that. I think Arizona and I are just so grateful to have one another again the little things aren't such a big deal. Like the other day, I had terrible pregnancy brain. I forgot Timothy and Elizabeth at daycare! Arizona could have been fussy and nipped at me after she picked them up but she didn't. She kissed me and that night massaged my feet. I felt terrible and she was so sweet to me. I swear, I don't deserve her."

"Callie does that, she's good about most things. Sometimes we'll argue over dinner or something trivial, but we never go to bed angry. I... She's told me how things were before. How she was, you know how remorseful she is about all of that, right?"

"It's water under the bridge, really. All that matters is how you two are with the kids," she forced a smile, though at times it was hard not to admit seeing the 180 degree turn in her ex was painful. A small voice would ask sometimes why she wasn't worth changing for before, but it truly was a moot point. "I was talking with Arizona. I know your mother is throwing you a shower but I thought what if we threw you one as well?"

"I... Really? You'd do that?" Lana smiled and blushed. "M-mom is throwing one for her friends and our family we hardly speak to. It's more a um... More of a party for her and her reputation, so to speak." She nodded, and forced a smile.

"If you don't mind, we'd love to. You're family, Lana. As crazy as this all seems. Four mothers, at least five kids. Arizona and I love you as we do Calliope."

"I'd love that. You don't have to, but... You all are my family too. I'm closer to you guys than my own parents and sisters." She smiled. "Thank you."

Helen smiled. "No need to thank me." Just then, Arizona and Callie came out, Timothy in toe. "Did you help your mothers with the dishes, sweetheart?"

"I did," he nodded. "And all my school work is done."

"Good job! You're free to go play in your room if you'd like."

Timothy grinned. "Okay! I've been working on my lego castle and it's almost done." He made his round to each mother, hugging, before going to play.

"Love you, jellybean!" Arizona squeezed him before he ran off to his room. She looked at Helen. "Would you like me to take her?" She asked, pointing to Elizabeth.

"I'm fine, but you're welcome to," she smiled, lifting their daughter to Arizona.

Arizona took their daughter and cuddled her softly. "Oh my goodness, I've missed you and your brother." She nuzzled the baby, kissing her nose.

Elizabeth cooed and giggled as she reached for Arizona's finger.

"You're not eating my finger kiddo!" Arizona cooed to Elizabeth. She looked around, "So, what'd Callie and I miss?" She asked.

"I told Lana how we want to throw a shower for her as well."

Lana looked to her wife. "Isn't that sweet? I feel like marrying you I got this amazing family without even asking!"

Callie smiled and nodded, "You did. You've got a wonderful family here. Ladies? That's so sweet! You two..." She shook her head. "Are too much sometimes. Thank you."

"And a wonderful wife, Helen added. Don't forget that, Lana. And there's nothing to thank us for, Calliope. We'd love to. We love you both dearly. Lana's carrying our children's other sibling. It's only logical, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is." Callie smiled. "I'm just... I wasn't expecting that. We're having to deal with a stuffy soirée from her mother."

"I get the feeling she doesn't like us very much so I didn't expect an invite. I figured a nice, simple thing with the family would be large enough," Helen grinned. "And of course whomever Lana wants to invite."

"She doesn't like many people." Lana nodded. "Sometimes I think I'm in that group of people."

"It's okay though, we're kindred spirits. My mom doesn't like me either." Callie reached and squeezed her hand gently.

"Well, I'm pretty sure our parents love you." Arizona nodded. "Took my father a bit, but he came around."

Helen nodded. "And my mother adores you both. So, now we all have far more family than we know what to do with! Perhaps we should auction some off?" She teased.

Lana smiled, tears in her eyes. "Damn hormones. I swear the smallest thing makes me cry."

"Well, I'm pretty damned cute," Helen beamed.

"That you are." Callie chuckled, rubbing Lana's back gently. "I think I should get her home, and settled before we all end up under a blanket watching Beaches."

"Oh! We so have to do that! With popcorn. And pickles. And maybe spray cheese," Helen grinned to Arizona.

"I'll eat the spray cheese, no use overdosing the babies with all the sodium. Also? Really don't want either of you with Preeclampsia." She smiled to Helen.

She leaned over and kissed Arizona softly. "I was making that reference to you, my love."

Arizona stuck her tongue out at Helen, but leaned in and kissed her in return. "I love you."

Callie and Lana both chuckled.

"I love you," Helen smiled. "I'll get together with you, Calliope when you're available and iron out some details? I mean we will."

"Yes ma'am. You say the word, and I'm there." Callie smiled. "Just... No Wind Beneath My Wings, okay?" She winked.

Helen laughed. "I was meaning for the shower. Go tell your son goodbye? And kiss Elizabeth?" She smiled to the women.

"I know. I know." Callie chuckled, and stood up, heading off to find Timothy.

Lana reached for Elizabeth, and cuddled her, kissing her little cheeks. "I love you sweet little one, you were so, so good for us. I'll miss you tonight." She smiled, receiving coos and broad smiles from the infant.

Callie and Timothy came back into the room. Timothy on Callie's back. "When can I stay with you again, Mama?"

"I told you kiddo. Soon." Callie let him down, and kissed the top of his head. "In a few days probably."

Helen smiled. "When your mama's schedules allow, my love. But I'm sure you can go visit with Mama C just for the day when she's off? Or Lana?" She looked to both women.

"That's perfectly fine." Callie smiled, moving to take Elizabeth from Lana. "Come here sweet girl."

Lana reached for hugs from Timothy. "I love you, sport. You be good, remember what we talked about?"

Timothy nodded, hugging Lana as best he could with the baby. "I promise. And," he looked at her tummy. "You be good too, okay? We have a deal. I'll be the best big brother if you let Mama get some rest, right?"

"Right." Lana smiled and kissed Timothy's cheek, as she moved to stand.

Helen and Arizona showed the women out before focusing back fully on the kids. "Are you ready to take your bath, Timothy?" Helen smiled to their son.

"Yeah... I guess so." He nodded.

"I'll take him." Arizona motioned Helen back into the living room.

She nodded. "One second, my love?" She smiled to her wife before getting down awkwardly in front of their son. "What's wrong, darling? You always love bathtime. Something is amiss. You can tell Mama and mommy."

"Nothing Mommy." Timothy shook his head. "I'm okay." He rubbed his eyes.

Helen nodded again. "How about Mama Z just puts you to bed? You can get a shower in the morning? I think someone is a little over-tired."

"Okay..." He nodded, and hugged Helen best he could. "I love you so much, mommy. So much."

"I love you too, my precious boy. Mama Z will read your favorite stories until you fall to sleep. Go get on your PJs. I'll be up and rub your back?"

"Uhhuh." He nodded.

"Go ahead, I'll be right there." Arizona nodded, "make sure you potty too!"

"Right..." Timothy nodded, and headed for the stairs.

Helen kissed Arizona softly. "Go be with him for a few? Cuddles? I'll be in after. He's too sleepy for bath time tonight." She knew her wife already knew that, but still.

She gently reached for Elizabeth. "I'll get her down and be in. Sound good?"

"Sounds fine to me." Arizona nodded.

Helen took Elizabeth up to her room and got her clean and in jammies before soothing her to sleep. She went to Timothy's room slowly, finding their son reading to Arizona.

"And goodnight old lady, whispering 'hush'." Timothy yawned, sitting up, leaning over his book.

Arizona laid beside him, eyes closed and arm wrapped around him. "That's good.." She smiled sleepily.

Helen came in, taking the book gently from their son as he moved to lay on his tummy. "Very good job." She rubbed his back. "Now, Mama Z? Your special chant for our kids?" She kissed her very sleepy wife.

"Ummhmm." Arizona sat up, and started moving her hands over Timothy. "Bad dreams, bad dreams, go away..."

When her wife finished, their son was very asleep. She smiled, taking Arizona's hand. "Let's go to bed, darling?"

Arizona yawned and nodded. "Yeah..." She smiled and stood.

Helen made her way to standing and followed Arizona to their room. "I love you," she kissed her softly. "Elizabeth is very comfy and asleep."

"I love you too," Arizona nodded. "That's good. She likes it when you put her to sleep."

"She loves it when you do too." Helen added.

"But you... You get her to sleep instantly. And she loves your cuddles." Arizona nodded sleepily.

They got to their bedroom. "Shh. I'm just more relaxed. You were so good with Timothy, remember? I'd swear you gave birth to him, not me! It will all even out." Helen paused for a moment. "I know you're tired but I have a weird question."

"Go ahead." Arizona nodded, changing into her pajamas.

"Am I…" she thought for a moment. "Do I...push people away? I-I know that's strange but Lana and I were talking earlier and she said Callie was sorry for everything that transpired between her and myself. I...I can't help thinking it's my fault. You seemed to move on so easily after we broke up. She pulled away. M-maybe it's me," her voice cracking.

Arizona had gotten as far as pulling her tshirt over her head, when Helen's voice cracked. She looked at her curiously, and moved to wrap her arms around her. "What? No... No. It's not you. Sweetie, you've never been the bad part of any equation."

"I-I can't help but think that isn't so. I loved you and we fell apart. I-I loved Calliope to the point of giving her everything she wanted and it wasn't enough. But now? Sh-she and Lana fight and they're thick as thieves. I don't want her back. Don't get me wrong. But the only variable that is the same is me."

"I... Sweetie. For you and I? The timing wasn't right. And well... I fought to get you back I guess you could say. As for you and Callie? I'm not sure, she was never around. It wasn't you. Please... Please don't think you ever were the reason."

Helen began to cry. "Y-you're just saying that because you love me. I don't blame you for the transgressions of our youth. It happens. But...I-I must have been a terrible wife to make her turn away from me. Look how she is now?"

"Helen..." Arizona tried to ground her wife somewhat, "no, I'm not just saying that... You, are amazing. You have no idea." She leaned in and kissed her softly. "Callie is a very complicated person, you and I both know that."

She listened intently to her wife, thinking over everything that was being said. "She is. And yet somehow, she's less complicated with Lana. I-I love you. I don't regret a moment. But I can't shake feeling like I was less than or did something wrong. I'm sorry. Maybe it's the pregnancy?"

"You've never been less than. Do you know how much Callie kicks herself for letting you go? Do you? Sweetie, people don't regret giving up someone that is 'less than'. She loves Lana, but she had told me in the past, she regrets letting you slip away." Arizona wiped Helen's eyes, and kissed her cheek.

Helen kissed Arizona deeply. "Sh-she never said. I...I just figured it was me. Something wrong with me. I love you. You're my forever, I know that. It doesn't stop me from wondering what could have been from time to time."

"I know..." Arizona hugged Helen close, as she attempted to calm her down. "You're perfect. Nothing is wrong with you, my love. Nothing at all."

Helen thought for a moment. "No one is perfect. I am perfect for you. You are perfect for me. That is all that matters," she smiled. "I just...I wasn't expecting my conversation with Lana to take such a turn, you know?"

"I know." She nodded, "it's okay."

"Come cuddle me?" Helen gently asked.

"Of course." Arizona smiled, and yawned.

Helen nestled into her wife's arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona nodded, holding Helen tightly as she closed her eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** _Our apologies for the delay in an update. Please enjoy these next few chapters and leave us your thoughts!_

"So, you were telling me before of your new lover, Mama?" Helen asked casually as she sipped her tea.

Arizona and Barb had gone out buying some last minute things since their c-section was scheduled less than two weeks away. Again, thankfully, Helen was able to turn her patients over to Dr. England while she was on leave.

"Yes dear? What else would you like to know?" Kisa smiled.

"A name? How you met?" Helen smiled back.

"Well, his name is Antonio, and we met at the airport when I flew to Geneva. One of my bags fell off of my cart, and well... He was right there. Helped me cart it all where I needed to go. His eyes captivated me, Helen." She smiled dreamily.

She reached out her hand and squeezed her mothers gently. "That is wonderful. Given his name I can deduce he is younger than yourself? Not that we have ever felt age mattered so long as both parties were legal."

"He's only about fifteen years younger." Kisa nodded.

"Well I am sure that has made a huge difference, sexually. I recall you telling me of your last paramore, Harold? How he acted like such an old man?" Helen chuckled.

"Oh yes!" Kisa chuckled as well, "Antonio? He's very caring. Very attentive." She smiled, "I've never found a man like him. It's... I could get used to it."

Helen smiled brightly. "I am very, very happy for you, Mama. We'd all love to meet him, I'm sure. Have you kept up with the changes in the sexual scene?"

"I have, dear. He's taught me a lot." She grinned to Helen. "And well, all the yoga and workouts over the years have helped. I'll bring him around soon, I promise."

"Good. And as you taught me, just remember to adhere to your boundaries. If you matter to him, he won't push. I always kept that in mind and it really paid off. My first tryst? I realized quickly I would have been a conquest because she kept pushing my boundaries. Saved me a lot of heartache. Whereas Arizona never pressed my boundaries."

"I always knew Arizona was a good one." Kisa nodded. "Always."

Helen smiled dreamily. "I recall. Even after our break up you didn't say a cross word against her. You weren't nearly as silent when Calliope and I fell apart even though that was my own fault."

"It wasn't your own fault, she had her faults too. The woman could've been a hell of a lot more present in your marriage and in your pregnancy." Kisa nodded.

"Well, it's done now. I have the life I was always supposed to." She smiled.

"I'm very happy for that." Kisa smiled.

Helen grinned and rubbed her tummy. "As are we. So, the foundations are doing well. Your grandchildren adore you and now a dashing younger lover. What is next for you to tackle?"

"I'm not sure..." Kisa nodded, reaching her hand out and rubbed Helen's belly.

The babies began moving under her mother's hand. "They're saying 'hello, Grandma.' I still have little clue why Timothy calls you Grandma Kitty," Helen chuckled.

"Hello, sweet ones." She spoke softly. "I love you, yep... I do."

Helen smiled happily. "Arizona is wanting me to speak more Serbian. I'm thinking of teaching her and the children. We're also thinking of Serbian names for these two."

"I love that." Kisa smiled, and leaned down to speak to the babies. "Волим те, мој слатки анђеле. Ти ћеш бити толико размажен!"

"Mama! You are terrible," she grinned. "Твоја бака је тако глупо! Али да, бићете покварио с љубављу."

"I'm not terrible! I've spoiled the others haven't I?"

Helen nodded. "With love and attention and appropriate gifts. I just don't want them thinking they're coming out to baskets of toys!"

"They're not going to think that, I promise." She nodded.

"Good," Helen smiled. Arizona and Barb were just coming through the door. She tried to get herself up and did so awkwardly. "Darling, you're back sooner than expected! Do you two need a hand with anything?"

"Sit still! You're a ticking time bomb." Arizona came in loaded with bags in each hand, followed by Barbara.

"Arizona... Don't call your wife that! Helen, dear.. Sit back down, we'll get everything unloaded and packed away. You're carting precious cargo."

Kisa hopped up. "I'll lend a hand. You just rest, darling."

"I love you all. I'm pregnant, not incapacitated."

"We know that, but... You're carrying an extra baby in there. Besides, I believe Arizona said your doctor told you to take it easy." Barb nodded, "just looking out for you dear."

She sighed heavily and sat down. "I know, I know. Show me what all you got?" She asked her wife.

"Well, we picked up more diapers, extra formula just in case. Um, mom and I went to that boutique and got a bunch of onesies. Oh! And burp cloths." Arizona pulled different items out of the bags, holding them up.

"Adorable," Helen clapped. "I love it."

"Give her the bag for her." Barb nodded.

Arizona placed a large shopping bag in front of her wife. "That's all yours."

Helen looked confused. "I...why?"

"You're carrying my children, can't I dote on my wife?" She smiled opening the bag, "look inside." Arizona had spent a large part of her afternoon shopping for comfortable items for Helen. Shirts, pants, an oversized tshirt material cardigan to wrap up in. She wanted her wife to feel the most at home and comforted.

Helen felt tears spring to her eyes as she looked at everything. "I-I don't...I don't deserve you," Helen began crying. "You're so good to me."

Arizona sat down beside of Helen and hugged her close. "Sweetheart... I didn't mean to make you cry! Shhh... You deserve so much. I just want you the most comfortable after everything."

Helen cuddled into her wife. "T-they're not sad tears," she kissed Arizona. "It's wonderful. You're wonderful. You take such good care of us."

"Because she loves you." Kisa smiled.

"There's more," Barbara smiled pointing to more bags. "Arizona picked up two new nursing pillows for the twins. As well as these two 'come home' outfits. We have groceries stocked too, so.. I think we're ready for them."

Arizona rubbed Helen's back as she cuddled against her. "Mom, Dad and Kisa are all settled in as well. I'm sure your mother told you about that, while you were sleeping this morning."

Helen looked surprised and shook her head. "N-no. She hadn't."

"Well, we hadn't had a chance to discuss it really... But they're going to stay with us, kind of like when Ellie was born. Just to help out some." Arizona smiled.

Helen motioned with her arms for Barb and Kisa. When the women came over, she hugged them. "That is so incredibly sweet of you. I know Calliope and Lana are busy with their own little one. Oh! We can't forget to offer lending a hand there too," she looked to Arizona.

"We'll help them too." Barbara nodded.

Kisa nodded. "I checked in this morning. Callie said she was fine for now but knows to call us."

"We still need to see little Carlos," she smiled to Arizona. "Thank you for all you did helping with the shower. Lana really lov-loved it," she winced as a pain surged to her pelvis.

"You okay?" Arizona took notice of Helen's expression. "What is it?"

"I-It's nothing…I'm sure. Braxton-Hicks, I'm sure."

"Are you positive?" Arizona studied her wife.

"You're two weeks away from when they're going to take them," Kisa nodded, "let's not second guess Mother Nature."

Helen shook her head. "I-I'm not su…" she looked down. "M-my water broke. Apparently they think they're ready to say hello."

"Oh...Oh!" Arizona shook her head and looked shocked. "M-m-mama? Her bag is in the closet by the door. Um, gather the outfits we got today. Helen... Lemme go get my keys."

"Honey," Helen waved. "I'm not on fire, there's no need to panic, right? Keeping calm helps keep the babies calm."

"I'm not panicking... Not at all. I'm just... Surprised. Can you stand?" She asked, standing up, and gathering a couple of outfits that she'd bought for Helen, as she moved to help her wife up.

Helen nodded. "Okay." With Arizona's help, she stood. "Can you let Calliope know what's going on? Daniel's still out at the park with Timothy and Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I'll call her on the way." Arizona nodded, "are you okay?"

Helen nodded. "The contractions aren't too close together. There was one. So far that's been it and my water breaking."

"Okay. Well... I promise I'll drive safe." She grinned, helping her wife out to the car.

"I know you will. I always trust you," she smiled and got into the car.

Barb and Kisa came out of the house with Helen's bags, and hopped into the car as well. Kisa reached her hand up and squeezed Helen's shoulder.

"I called Daniel, he said he'd take care of the kids, and let Callie and Lana know what's going on." Barbara nodded. "You girls know he does better home with the others."

Helen smiled, squeezing her mother's hand and nodded. "It's a lot of people when we're all there with the kids. The main event might be awhile anyway. We more than understand."

"We know." Kisa nodded, "just wanted you and Arizona to have extra support is all."

"Thank you, Mama, Barbara," she looked back to the women.

Before long, they'd arrived at the hospital, Kisa and Barbara helped Helen inside while Arizona parked the car.

"Helen! What are you doing here?" April asked, surprised.

"I seem to be going into labor," Helen smiled. "Arizona's parking the car."

April's eyes went wide. "Oh! No! We have to get you into the OR. Who's your OB?"

"Dr. Avilla. Oh! I forgot to have us call him."

"He's on call. No worries. We'll get him right over," April nodded.

"Arizona knows where to go." Barbara nodded, "let's get Helen settled in."

They all got her into a wheelchair and up to a room. "I'm fine, people. I promise," Helen smiled though she winced again.

A nurse came in with a gown and motioned everyone out for a moment. "Let's get the mother-to-be changed and hooked up and we'll all be good to go," she smiled. "I'm Veronica but everyone calls me Ronnie."

Helen nodded. "Thank you, Ronnie. You'll bring my family back in when I'm ready?"

"Of course." Her mothers went outside and she began to change.

Arizona arrived finding Barb and Kisa outside near the nurses station. "Everything okay?"

She took her things off and got into the gown. "I'm descent now. Everyone is welcome in."

Ronnie opened the door and went to the leads, attaching them to various spots before getting the blood pressure cuff and thermometer. "How are you feeling, Dr. Fisher?"

"Fine. Just needing my wife," she smiled.

"Hey love..." Arizona smiled, as she and her mothers walked inside. "How are we doing?"

She looked to the monitors and then to her wife. "Apparently we're all well for now. Karev stop you on your way in?"

"He did. Said he made himself available for the babies as soon as we deliver. I've taught him well." Arizona grinned.

Helen smiled. "Great job, hon-" she cringed and gripped the bed rail as another one hit. "W-we're about 15 minutes apart." She looked to Arizona, needing assurance things would be fine.

Arizona leaned in and rubbed Helen's back. "You're doing wonderful... Breathe through it. Like we practiced." she nodded.

"I-I'm trying," she nodded and reached for Arizona's hand, squeezing it softly. "I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too." Arizona grinned and kissed Helen's cheek. She looked up at the monitor, watching as the contraction calmed down. "All done with that one."

She nodded. "Can I have a cool cloth? I feel a little warm. I'm sure it's just the hormones and such."

"Of course." Arizona looked up to find Kisa with one handy, "thank you." She smiled, dabbing it over Helen's forehead.

Helen smiled as her wife soothed her. "Thank you, darling. Thank you, Mama for having that ready."

"You're welcome. I wanted the same when I had you. I stayed hot the entire time." Kisa nodded.

Helen sighed. "I swear, I wasn't like this with Timothy. I know every pregnancy is different, though. I'm sure this will be the worst of it," she smiled to her wife.

"You're doing just fine. Okay? Just...no scaring me this time, huh?" Arizona smiled.

Helen shot Arizona a little look and chuckled. "Okay okay. I promise no almost dying this time. You're really no fun," she teased.

"I can't handle that again. I mean it." She nodded, giving Helen a stern look.

Helen squeezed Arizona's hand. "I promise. Oh!" She squeezed slightly harder as another contraction hit. "I-is Dr. Avilla on the way?"

"Yes... They paged him." Kisa nodded.

"I'll buzz the nurse, and ask." Arizona nodded, reaching for the call button.

"Nurses station, how can we help you?" A voice asked.

"Hey, it's Dr. Robbins. I'm just wondering if anyone has seen Dr. Avilla come through yet? For Dr. Fisher? Her contractions are getting worse."

"He's on his way now, Dr. Robbins. He just finished delivering. Should be there in 5."

"Thank you so much!" she smiled, and reached to squeeze Helen's hand.

Helen nodded. "I'll be okay," she breathed. "How are the kids?"

Arizona looked to her mother and Kisa, "you two spoke to dad last, how are they?"

"They're good dear. Timothy is wanting to come help mommy with the twins." Barb smiled. "Daniel said he's got Elizabeth strapped to his chest, and that she's been an angel, wanted to cuddle all day."

"Ah! I wish we could get pictures of that." Helen smiled and then winced again.

"Dad is probably eating it up, there will be plenty of chances to capture it." Arizona smiled.

Helen nodded. "True, true. W-where the he-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Dr. Avilla was coming in. "Apologies. I had an emergency delivery." He looked to the monitors. "How are you doing, Dr. Fisher?"

"As well as can be expected?"

The doctor nodded. "I've got Dr. Amir from Anesthesia and Dr. Ramos from Radiology waiting in OR 2. We'll get you up there. Dr. Robbins? I take it you want to be with your wife?"

"I'd like to be, yes." Arizona nodded and smiled. "Oh! And Karev said he'd be on hand if the twins needed anything. Which is fine."

Dr. Avilla nodded. "He told me. Let's get you all headed to the OR."

Some nurses came in helping Helen onto a gurney. Once settled, they all began heading to the OR.

Arizona held Helen's hand tightly as she walked beside of the gurney. "I love you..." she smiled.

"I love you," she smiled. "We'll get through this." When they got to the OR, Dr. Amir and Dr. Ramos came over and introduced themselves.

"If you don't mind going and scrubbing up, Dr. Robbins?" Dr. Avilla gently asked after the pleasantries were exchanged.

"Happily." Arizona smiled, and kissed Helen softly,before heading towards the scrub room. "I'll meet you in there." She grinned.

Helen kissed back and smiled. "You better or else!"

They got Helen prepped by the time Arizona got back. Dr. Amir waited as Helen had asked her to before administering the medication. She wanted to hold her wife's hand as they numbed her.

After changing into scrubs and a gown, Arizona pulled on a scrub cap and mask. And headed inside after scrubbing in, she took her seat at Helen's head.

Helen took Arizona's hand and nodded for Dr. Amir to do the injection. "I wanted you here before she could do that." She smiled to her wife. The topical anesthetic did wonders and she didn't feel as the needle went in.

"Give it about 5 minutes and we'll be under way with the surgery," Dr. Amir said with a slight Indian accent.

Dr. Ramos had monitors in place and kept watch. "The babies are doing well, Dr. Fisher." Even though the man wore a mask, Helen could tell he was smiling by his eyes.

She and Arizona looked at the screens together. "We get to see them soon," she smiled.

"We do..." Arizona spoke quietly from behind her mask. She squeezed Helen's hand, and smiled, knowing her wife could see it in her eyes.

Helen grinned and squeezed Arizona's hand back.

"Everyone ready?" Dr. Avilla looked to Helen and Arizona.

Helen nodded. "I think so, doctor. Oh. Where's Karev?" She looked to her wife.

"I'm right over here, Dr. Fisher." Karev had quietly come in, and readied both warmers for the babies.

"He's here... We're all ready." Arizona smiled and nodded.

Helen looked over and smiled. "Thank you, Alex. We're both much more relaxed knowing it's you."

"Anything for you and Robbins." He nodded to Helen. "You and your babies are in good hands."

Helen nodded.

With that, Dr. Avilla began the procedure, making the incision as he kept a close eye on the screen as well as Helen's stomach. He did not want to get too close and knick one of the babies. It felt like time stopped. The twins were both out and being cleaned, handed off to Dr. Karev in seconds. "Go look at the babies?" Helen smiled to her wife as the surgeon set to finishing up closing.

Arizona nodded and headed over to her mentee, "how are they, Karev?" She asked, looking them both over.

He looked at the monitors. "Little early, little small, but you knew that. Good otherwise. Healthy lung sounds on both. Good response. They should be good to go in a few days. It's surprising how healthy they are given them being early. Guess Dr. Fisher took good care of them."

"You know she did, Karev." Arizona beamed. Her proud expression obvious even behind the mask. "They do look small, what are the apgar scores? Hopefully no complications in the next few days."

"Overall? Your son about 8.75. Daughter? 9.0. Given the twins factor and early, that's great. So yeah, just a few days, no complications. We're just giving them more warmth to rest in."

Helen was obviously groggy. She looked over to her wife. "H-how are they?"

"Tiny but good." Arizona nodded, "they're going to need to be observed for a bit. Karev is keeping them nice and warm." She smiled, walking back over to Helen, "relax for me, okay?"

Tears came to Helen's eyes. "T-tiny? Did I do anything wrong?" The meds seemed to make her foggier than her usual self.

"No sweetie, multiples are always smaller. And they're a couple of weeks early. They'll be fine. They'll spend some time with Karev in the NICU, and be just fine. You did nothing wrong, my love." Arizona rubbed Helen's head, leaning down and kissing her gently.

"Right, right. I know that," she shook her head. "Can we see them when I wake up?"

"I'll talk to Karev and see, okay? We've gotta do the best for them." Arizona spoke softly.

Tears rolled down her cheeks but she nodded. "Of course. I'm very, very tired…"

Dr. Avilla nodded. "We are going to get her into Recovery. She should be asleep soon if you want to go tend to your family?"

"I know you are. Take a nap for me, okay?" She whispered, leaning down and kissing her once more. Arizona looked to Dr. Avilla and nodded. "I will, thank you." She smiled, and left the room as Helen drifted off.

The family was anxiously waiting. "How'd she do?" Callie asked smiling.

"You made it." Arizona smiled broadly, and hugged Callie close, then hugging everyone else. "She did wonderfully. She's napping now, but she did great."

Callie smiled and hugged Arizona back. "Of course I'd make it. Lana is with Carlos but sends her love."

"How are the babies? What did you have?" Barb asked.

"They're good. Under observation, and staying warm. Karev is keeping a close eye on them. They're healthy but little." She nodded.

Callie looked to the mothers. "Very, very normal with twins. How were the apgars?"

"Our son's? 8.75 and Our Emerie? 9.0."

Callie beamed. "Wow! Given they're twins, that's fantastic. You've seen preemie's with apgar's of what? 2 or 3 that survived? Those two are more than healthy! Has Karev gotten them to the NICU yet?"

"Yeah, he and his interns headed that way as they ushered me out and rolled Helen to recovery. Would you all like to go to the NICU window? I believe between Callie and I, it'll be okay." Arizona grinned.

Callie nodded. "I think we all would. Let's go see those little Blondie's" she smiled to her friend.

Arizona beamed proudly and ushered everyone back through the double doors, and towards the NICU. As they approached the window, Karev saw Arizona and pushed two isolettes over to the window. "There on the right is Emerie Grace, and on your left is Aleksander Milan. Two very strong names for two very strong babies." She smiled and nodded.

Kisa smiled. "I love it!" She hugged her daughter-in-law tightly. "Thank you. It fits perfectly," she nodded. "His name means 'defender of men,' and 'dear or beloved.' It fits so well. They are simply gorgeous!" The grandmother gushed.

"And Emerie means Brave. And well, Grace has so many meanings. Beauty, favored and the like. Helen and I agreed, it fit." Arizona nodded.

Barb nodded, "They're both honorable names. And they're beautiful babies." She smiled proudly, "your father is on his way with Timothy and Elizabeth, by the way."

"Good." Arizona nodded.

"Should we go check on Helen?" Kisa softly asked.

"Yes." Arizona nodded, "follow me? They should have her back in the room, by now."

The mothers followed Arizona. While they were quiet, it was obvious the trio was excited.

Arizona slowly opened the door and peeked inside, seeing a peacefully sleeping Helen in the bed. She motioned the others inside, and sat down, taking her wife's hand gently in her own, caressing it with her other.

Slowly Helen began waking. "Hmm? What's going on?"

"Hey sleepyhead, how're you feeling?" Arizona asked softly.

"Sore," she nodded. "What happened?"

"You had a cesarean, love. Our babies are here. Aleksander and Emerie." Arizona smiled softly."Anesthesia always gives you a touch of amnesia."

Helen nodded. "Ooh, right. How are they?" Her eyes were wide, looking from her wife to her mother to her mother-in-law. "Are they healthy? I-I feared somehow I did something wrong…" her voice cracking as her own doubts broke through.

"They're good. Apgar scores are great, they're small, but we expected that. All multiples are smaller. You did everything perfectly, my love." Arizona smiled, kissing Helen's hand.

"I-I did? Are you sure? Because I did have coffee a few times. I'm sorry," she blushed and looked away. "I was so tired…"

Arizona smiled at everyone else in the room, and looked back to Helen. "Sweetie, they're fine. I promise you. Aleksander is a healthy five pounds, and Emerie is small and strong at about four and a half pounds. They're healthy. Karev is keeping a close eye on them."

She nodded. "Can I see them soon? I need to see our babies. How are Timothy and Elizabeth?"

"I'm working on it," Arizona nodded, "Karev is making sure they're nice and stable." She looked to Barb who'd spoken to Daniel last. "How are they?"

The woman smiled. "They are good. Daniel is bringing them. Nothing to worry about, my dear," she patted Helen's shoulder.

Helen listened but then looked to Arizona. "Stable? But you said they were fine...I don't understand."

"He's keeping them warm. Any babies born early, and especially multiples, they're observed closely. They're healthy and fine. I promise. Ask them," she pointed to the other women, "we stopped by the window on our way back here."

"Shh I believe you. Your wording was confusing." Helen squeezed Arizona's hand. "H-how did they look?" Her eyes were big with hope.

"Beautiful." Arizona smiled, "gorgeous little bundles of love."

Helen grinned. "Like you!"

A knock came to the door, and then Dr. Karev poked his head in the room. "I have a couple of beautiful little babies that would like to meet their mommies?" He grinned, and then looked to Arizona. "We don't normally walk them out of the NICU, but... You're an exception." He motioned to Callie, "she suggested it."

Helen beamed. "Oh Alex! Calliope! Thank you," she looked to see the babies.

"Also? I thought maybe we could employ the 'kangaroo care' here as well." He nodded, as he and his intern rolled two isolettes over to Helen's bed. "Your son, and your daughter." He pointed to each, respectively. "Kids? This is your mom." He grinned.

Helen smiled and moved her gown before reaching for their daughter. "Hello, Emerie Grace. I'm very pleased to meet you." She laid their daughter against her chest and motioned for Arizona to take their son.

Arizona moved, unbuttoning her shirt slightly, and settling Aleksander against her chest. "Hello, sweet boy." She whispered, kissing him softly.

Callie stood and pulled out her phone, snapping a photo of the two new mothers.

"I'm gonna need a copy of that." Barbara smiled.

"Me too..." Kisa grinned, reaching to wipe her eyes.

Helen smiled and rubbed their daughters back. "Such a sweet girl. You two have so much love in your lives you won't know what to do." She leaned over and kissed their son and then Arizona. "We did it...we did all this."

"We did." Arizona nodded and smiled. "I love you, I love all of you."

Helen motioned the mothers over for a hug. "Meet your new grandchildren," she smiled.

"They're even more beautiful, close up." Kisa smiled, leaning in gently.

"Aleksander looks just like Timothy did." Barb nodded.

Helen smiled. "He does!"

"Both Timothy's." Barb smiled, then turning her attention to her granddaughter.

Helen kept rubbing Emerie's back. "Would you like to hold her, Barb? You can just undo a little of your blouse like Arizona."

"If that's okay?" Barb smiled and nodded, looking from Helen and Arizona to Karev and Callie.

"We're all right here, it's fine." Alex nodded.

Barb unbuttoned a couple of buttons on her blouse and gently took Emerie from

Helen's grasp. "Hello, beautiful." She whispered. "you look just like your Mama did when she was born."

Arizona smiled at the scene before her, as Barb took a seat. "Kisa? Would you?" She motioned to Aleksander.

"Would I? I'd love nothing else." She grinned broadly, following Barb's lead and doing the same. Arizona stood so that Kisa could sit. "Hello, angel.." She murmured, cuddling the infant against her. "You are magnificent, destined for great things. Both you, and your sister. All of you children are destined for greatness." She smiled.

Tears came to Helen's eyes watching the women with the babies. "Honey? Get your phone. We need photos of that," she dabbed at her eyes.

Arizona pulled out her phone and captured the images. She also snapped one of Helen as well, seeing the woman completely unaware and enthralled with their children. The glow around her made her seem ethereal.

She smiled to her wife. "Can you let Calliope know she's welcome to come see the babies and then come sit with me?"

"Helen, she's right there." Arizona pointed to the corner of the room where Callie stood quietly taking in the scene of her family.

Callie waved gently and stepped closer, "I... I was giving you all time to get to know the babies."

"I'm sorry." She blushed deeply and looked down. "I guess some of the meds haven't worn off..."

"It's okay." Arizona squeezed Helen's hand. "Callie was basically hiding." She grinned to the Ortho doctor.

Helen nodded. "Do you want to hold the babies too?" She smiled.

Callie smiled and nodded, "I do.. But I'm enjoying watching you all with them. This is your time. I'll hold them later?"

Helen nodded and smiled. "If you're sure. They are all of ours," she winked. "Can someone check to see if Daniel is here with Timothy and Elizabeth?"

"I'm positive." Callie smiled, "I'll go check." She nodded and left the room.

"Thank you." Helen sat back and watched the mothers with the babies. "Should I try feeding?"

"You can." Alex nodded. "They're probably hungry. I'll step out for a moment. I need to go grab a few things anyway." He smiled, before leaving the room.

"We'll step out too, allow you some privacy?" Kisa smiled, handing Aleksander to Helen. Barb moved to hand Emerie off to Arizona, kissing the women's foreheads before she and Kisa left the room.

Arizona smiled at her wife. "Nurse him, and then we'll trade?"

Helen smiled and undid more of her gown when everyone left. Without fail the little one found her nipple and latched on. "That's a good boy. Eat up. We want you nice and strong," she smiled to Arizona. "Thank you for this, darling. For our babies. I-I can't thank you enough."

"Sweetheart, you gave me them... I should be thanking you for keeping them safe all this time. They are perfect. I love you." She smiled softly to her wife.

When it seemed Aleksander was finished, Helen kissed his head gently. "Do you want to get a burp cloth, honey? I think someone is nicely full."

Arizona retrieved a burp cloth from a shelf and stood, placing Emerie in Helen's arms and taking their son, propping him on her shoulder, rubbing his back gently. "Burp for mama..." She spoke softly.

Helen smiled taking their daughter and cradling her. "Hello, beautifully bright girl. Can you find the nipple on your own?" She waited a moment to see if the girl would seek it out.

Aleks gurgled and finally burped softly on Arizona's shoulder.

"She's not finding it on her own," Helen's brow furrowed for a moment, looking at Arizona. "How's our little boy doing?"

"He's good, just burped, and now cuddling." Arizona watched Helen and Emerie. Her wife seemed to be getting a little upset because their daughter wouldn't latch. "Give her a moment... She's our runt." She smiled softly.

"Shhh," Helen waved. "We don't need to give her a complex." She took her breast and gently brushed her nipple across their daughter's lip. "Isn't someone hungry?"

"Come on, Em..." Arizona reached and caressed the back of their daughter's head. "Latch, sweetie."

Finally Emerie latched on and began nursing. "That's a girl. She just needed her favorite mommy to tell her," she smiled to Arizona.

"She doesn't have a favorite. She just wasn't ready to eat." Arizona smiled.

"I was teasing," Helen grinned. "That's a good girl," she rubbed Emerie's back as she nursed. "How's the lovebug there?"

"Sleeping. And smiling." Arizona grinned, "he's probably got gas." She chuckled, looking down at their son, who grinned once more.

Helen chuckled. "You burped him. That's not gas." She hummed softly, rocking Emerie as the girl nursed. Finally she let go even though Helen felt she still had more milk to express. "Guess someone wasn't quite as hungry." She fixed her gown and waited until Arizona set their son down to hand off Emerie for her burping.

Arizona wrapped Alek up, swaddling him, before placing him in his isolette. She took Emerie and began to burp her. "You're mama's runt, aren't you? My little underdog." Arizona cooed, as she rubbed the baby's back.

Helen wrinkled her nose. "Honey? Must you?"

"Must I what?" Arizona smiled innocently.

"Call her a runt! She's a fighter, like you. A little spit-fire."

"She's tiny. I don't mean it in a bad way. The runt always surprises you." She nodded.

Helen smiled and shook her head. "Alright, alright. Are they ready to go back to the NICU? I'm sure they aren't ready to be exposed to Timothy and Elizabeth yet."

"Yeah.. I'll go with Karev and take them back to rest." She smiled, and began swaddling Emerie back into her blanket, and placing her in her isolette. "I'll be back." She smiled, and paged Alex back to the room.

"I love you. Give them a kiss from me when you get them back?" She smiled hopefully.

"I will." Arizona smiled, leaning in and kissing Helen softly.

Karev knocked gently and came in, "oh! Sorry." He averted his eyes.

"It's fine." Arizona smiled, standing up.

Helen chuckled. "Isn't that every straight man's fantasy? Two women? You're fine, Dr. Karev. Take good care of our babies, please?"

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled, and nodded. "I'm staying overnight tonight to keep an eye on them. They're in good hands. I promise." He unlocked the wheels on Emerie's isolette.

As Arizona and Karev left, Helen had dozed off for a moment before a gently knock aroused her. "Hello? Come in."

Timothy opened the door gently. "Mommy!" He said with an excited whisper. "Grandpa Sweetie said I have to use my inside voice." He rushed over to the bed.

"Hello my darling boy. You do," she nodded. "Emerie and Aleksander are upstairs in a special place for a few days. It happens when babies come a little early. They're very healthy though. Grandma Sweetie says Aleksander looks just like you did! Have you been good?"

Daniel came in swaddling Elizabeth, smiling. "Until Arizona gets back," he laid the girl in Helen's arms. "They've both been so good. Elizabeth got a little fussy with the teeth but it passed. Timothy did really well helping me with her."

She took their daughter and cuddled her before looking at her father. "I'm so glad to hear that. Thank you for taking such good care of them. It is truly a blessing having so many hands to help out that we can trust," she reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"Of course. It was my pleasure." He smiled, squeezing her hand. "They'll be fine with us while you're here too."

Helen nodded. "I am sure. And my mother will more than lend a hand. I feel like we finally have enough babies for as much love as they all have," she grinned.

Daniel chuckled softly. "How are you feeling, Helen? Not the 'oh, I'm fine.' Either." He smiled, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed, "Be gentle, Timothy. Your mommy just had surgery, remember?"

Helen scooted over so her son could sit on the bed. "A little sore and groggy but happy. So very happy," she cuddled the children gently. "I'm glad to hear you were so good for grandpa. You have a big job coming up. You're going to have to show Aleksander how to be a good brother, aren't you?"

"I will." Timothy nodded proudly. "I'll be a great big brother. I'll teach him how to run, and play and be a good helper for you and Mama."

Helen kissed his cheek. "You are such an amazing little boy. Did you know that? We're so proud to be your mommies. And don't forget you have to do that with Carlos too! There are lots of babies running around now, aren't there?"

"Yes! Oh... Sorry." Timothy quietened his voice, "I'll be quieter. May I sit in that chair over there?" He pointed, and waited for Helen to nod. He ran over and and curled up in the oversized chair.

"He almost fell asleep on the way here." Daniel nodded, reaching for Elizabeth. And taking a seat beside the bed. "Why don't you rest before Arizona comes back." He nodded, "I'll get this one to sleep, I'm sure everyone will be back soon." He smiled.

Helen nodded. "Thank you, dad." She smiled and let herself rest back in the bed.


	40. Chapter 40

A few months had passed since Aleksander and Emerie made their early debuts into the world. Helen knew Arizona hated having to go back to work just as much as she had, but they were both too needed by their patients to just quit.

It was around 11 and she'd had the day off. After getting herself ready, Helen set to getting the twins settled. Arizona had taken Elizabeth to daycare and Timothy had spent the night with Callie, Lana and Carlos. "There are simply too many of you all," she smiled and rubbed the babies bellies as she dressed them. "But we wouldn't have it any other way."

After getting them loaded into car seats and the stroller in the back, Helen got in and headed to the hospital. "Mama is going to be so excited to see you. And I bet we run into friends along the way." Of course both children were sleeping soundly. Helen still liked talking to them. Before long she was pulling into the hospital parking garage.

She got them into the stroller with little fuss. After she got their diaper bag and her purse, she locked the SUV and headed for the elevator. When she got in, there was Meredith. "Dr. Grey, hello." Helen smiled. "How have you been?"

"Dr. Fisher! Hi! I'm well, how are you and the kids?" She asked, leaning over to the stroller, "they've gotten so big."

Helen smiled. "We are all well, thank you. How about your family? How are Zola and Bailey?"

"They're good. Zola just started kindergarten, and Bailey is into everything now, so, very busy around our house." Meredith grinned. "I would've never pictured my life like this, but I wouldn't trade it."

"I more than understand what you mean. Arizona has been so cute. She whined this morning that since I was off she should get to be home with the babies too so I decided we would surprise her."

"She hasn't stopped talking about the babies. I've seen her with her phone out so much. It's sort of adorable." Meredith smiled. "That's sweet of you to surprise her, she'll be very happy."

Helen chuckled. "Oh dear! You're all going to hate these kids before they even start teething," she grinned. "My apologies for that. She is very, very adorable. We will have to get together soon for a play date with the kids! Oh! Or a nice weekend family picnic or something and we can rent a bounce house again."

"I could never hate your kids. None of us could. They're too cute and well behaved! As for that picnic? Yes, let's do that soon? Please? We all need to catch up." Meredith nodded as the elevator dinged. "This is me..." She pointed, "hopefully I'll see you before you leave. So good to see you and the babies."

Helen gave a dimpled smile and nodded. "And you! Have a great rest of your day."

Helen waved as the doors shut and the elevator continued down to Peds. "You two are going to see mama at work. She's going to be so excited!" She cooed to the little ones. Emerie smiled and made spit-bubbles. Aleks didn't seem as interested by conversation, but found his hands fascinating. They got to the floor and Helen pushed the stroller onward to the nurses station.

"Dr. Fisher!" Nina, one of Arizona's favorite nurses called out as she spotted Helen. "You brought the babies!"

"I did," she smiled. "How are you doing, Nina? How's Trish?"

"I'm great now." She grinned, coming around the counter and hugging Helen. "It's so good to see you. Trish is good."

She smiled, hugging Nina back. "It's great seeing you too. I'm glad you're both well. How long until you two?" She pointed to the babies and grinned.

"We're actually trying for one. In the middle of treatments as we speak, so keep your fingers crossed for us?" The nurse grinned.

"Oh! Fingers and toes! So happy for you two! Do you happen to know where my amazing wife is at the moment?"

"Thank you." She smiled proudly. "She should be in her office, but I heard there was a possible emergency appy coming in within the hour, I can page her if you'd like?"

"We'll go surprise her. Thank you, Nina." Helen winked and started heading to Arizona's office.

"Good to see you! And those precious babies!" She waved as Helen walked off.

Arizona sat in her office, reviewing a chart one one of her longer term patients, she'd told the pit to page her as soon as the emergent child arrived but they were at least a half an hour out. She could've sworn she heard her wife's voice carry through the hallways, but then again anytime she was the least bit tired or stressed she'd tended to crave the comfort of her wife.

There was a gentle wrapping on the office door.

"Yes? Come in?" Arizona called out in her chipper, professional tone.

Helen opened the door, pulling the stroller behind her as she pushed the door open further with her butt. "Someone ordered a BabyGram?" She turned the stroller around gently as she got them inside.

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me you were coming, I would've come and helped you." Arizona smiled, "oh my goodness, I've missed you all..." She stood and kissed Helen before kissing their children as well.

Helen smiled, kissing her wife back. "It was a surprise. DIdn't want to ruin the surprise, did we?" She reached down and began getting them out of their stroller, handing Emerie first to Arizona. "We missed you too. How has your day been? Nina said you have an emergency appy on the way? I know you're great but is there a reason they didn't go to a hospital closer?"

Arizona cuddled their youngest daughter and took a seat on the couch in her office. "Do you remember Stef and Lena? That couple we met on our last vacation? Well, they're up here on vacation, and their youngest apparently had been sick all weekend." Arizona frowned, "They called in and requested me."

"Oh! Poor Jude," Helen's brow furrowed recalling the family and the bright boy. "Well, he'll be in good hands soon. I'll invite them over after his surgery. He'll be in and out tonight without complications, right?"

"Yes." Arizona nodded, "I happen to be wonderful at appendectomies." She grinned.

Helen grinned. "You're wonderful at a lot of things. Do you want to hold Alek at the same time?"

"Yes, hand him over. I need love from both of my babies." She nodded, reaching her empty arm to take their son. Emerie squirmed against her and cooed. "You're not going anywhere, kiddo."

Helen grinned, handing their son over as well. "They've both been so good this morning."

"Good, I expected nothing less." Arizona smiled, making a face at Alek.

Helen took out her phone and snapped some pictures of Arizona with the babies. "How was Elizabeth when you got her to daycare this morning?"

"Surprisingly really good." Arizona nodded, "she didn't throw a fit this morning, like last week."

"Little spit-fire. Just like you," Helen chuckled and shook her head.

"That's exactly right." Arizona smiled. "Have you heard from Callie? How is Timothy?"

Helen nodded. "She called. He's fine. Off at school."

"And how are you, my love?" She leaned over for another kiss, "I told you, I missed you, didn't I?"

Helen smiled. "I am well. I am a tad tired so I might grab a nap with these two when we get home. We still have plans with the parents for dinner tomorrow night. Oh! I ran into Meredith. We need to set up a playdate for all of us. Nice family picnic."

"Yes, dinner tomorrow night, and I'll talk to Stef and Lena after Jude's surgery too. I'll get with Mer and figure out a good afternoon to do that. We can look at our calendars tonight? After the kids are in bed."

"Sounds like a plan."

Arizona's pager went off. "Super Surgeon to the rescue?" Helen smiled, noting the beep.

"Shit... Yes. I'm sorry, sweetheart." Arizona frowned handing Alek to Helen and placing Emerie in the stroller.

"Honey, language," Helen smiled. "It's fine. You're at work. I'll get them settled and we'll go see Stef and Lena before we head out."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Arizona nodded, kissing Helen quickly, and then the babies. "I'll see you in a bit, just pull the door shut? It'll lock." She smiled, heading out of the office in a hurry.

She nodded, watching her wife go to work. "Mama's off to save another little boy." It took her a few minutes, she did a diaper change and feeding for both and then headed out.

"It will all be fine. Arizona is the best surgeon possible," Lena told her family as they were rushed inside.

Stef was with Jude in the ambulance and got out when they unloaded him. The EMT's rattled off numbers and stats to the nurses that were waiting.

Arizona greeted the gurney along with everyone else at the door. "Hey Fosters!" She smiled reassuringly to them all, as the EMT's rolled the boy to an emergency bay. "Angry appendix, huh?"

Jude winced and nodded. "C-Callie said it just happens sometimes. Moms said the same thing. You can make me better though, right?"

"Yes, Jude. I will make it all better." She smiled to the boy, rubbing his shoulder. Arizona looked up seeing the entire family standing and looking at her wide eyed. "I'm going to admit him, and get him into an OR. I'll have my nurse take you all up the the surgical waiting room. "Stef, Lena? Which one of you wants to hang out with him here?" She asked.

The women looked to one another. "I rode over with him. You take over, love." Stef nodded and hugged Lena.

"I guess that's me, then," she smiled, hugging her wife back. "Thank you for doing this for us, Arizona. I think we're all more secure knowing you're doing the surgery."

Callie went over and kissed Jude's forehead. "You're going to be fine. You'll be out of here in no time, stuffing your face with ice cream and teasing all of us how we can't do the same."

Marianna nodded. "I can see that." She smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Back off, ladies. You're babying him," Jesus piped up. "He's gonna be just fine. He's tough like me and Brandon."

"Zip it, Jesus!" Marianna spat. "He doesn't feel well. Don't be a jerk right now."

Stef shook her head. "Really, guys? Everyone just stop. Let's let Arizona do her job without our craziness for once?"

"Relax, guys. He's in great hands. I happen to be really great at appendectomies." Arizona smiled broadly at the crew. "You all can wish him well on the surgical floor, alright?" She looked over to Stef and Lena, "Helen is here, with our newest additions. I'll have her meet you guys in the waiting room up there, okay?"

Lena smiled. "That will be a welcome distraction."

Stef nodded. The family did as they were instructed as Arizona took the reigns. Everyone was finally filing into the waiting room.

Helen came in a few minutes later. "Hello, all! I wish this was under happier circumstances." She got the babies into the room and moved to hug Stef. "How is everyone doing?"

"Hey you." Stef replied. "It's so good to you see you, I wish it were under better circumstances too, but it couldn't have happened in a better city. I hear that wife of yours is one heck of a surgeon." She grinned. "Lena will be up when they bring Jude up."

Helen nodded. "She is. And I promise she had a good night's sleep and meal this morning so, she's good to go," Helen winked. "He'll be out tonight, in fact. We wanted to invite you all over this evening if you'd like?"

"I have no doubts she's anything less than wonderful." The blonde nodded. "Tonight? You want this whole crew at your house? Are you sure?" She grinned. "We'd love to. We can pick up dinner, since you all are hosting the visit."

Helen cocked her brow curiously. "You think we don't have a huge crew? Goodness! When my mother, Arizona's folks, Calliope and Lana and Carlos come over? We're almost filled to bursting! I kid. The house is huge. Jesus and Brandon might be a little bored since we don't have a ton for older kids yet, but they're welcome to play on the computers. I'm sure Timothy would love to share his trains," she smiled to the boys.

"He's your oldest, right? That kid is great!" Brandon smiled, "we can entertain him, no problem."

Jesus nodded, "dude, we're never too old for some trains, especially with him. He was very entertaining last time we saw him."

Helen smiled. "Thank you. He is so bright I swear he'll be driving a car by next week. Otherwise yes, just three babies. Elizabeth is getting so big. She's at the hospital daycare. Would anyone like to hold these guys? I'm not one of those germ-panicked moms or anything."

Callie raised her hand, "May I, I'd love to hold one. I... I've never held one so small." She smiled.

Marianna came over and smiled, "I wouldn't mind holding one either, if that's okay? They're so cute."

Helen nodded. "Certainly." She bent and unbuckled Alek since he was up front. "This is little Aleksander, or Alek for short." She handed him to Callie. "And," she smiled, unbuckling their daughter. "Little Emerie Grace," she handed her to Marianna. "You don't need to worry about their necks or anything. Strong little guys."

Even after Helen's reassurance Stef looked at both girls, "Remember to be gentle?" She smiled and motioned for Helen to have a seat. "They're gorgeous babies." She nodded.

"They're fine," Helen smiled. "I know! Spitting image of Arizona and her brother. It's eerie!"

"Well, they're certainly loved, I know that." Stef smiled, as she was about to ask Helen another question, Lena walked in. "There's my love." She smiled.

"Hey, Jude is up here, and heading into surgery with Dr. Robbins, they were going to stop but the pain was pretty bad." She nodded, "Helen... Oh, how I've missed you." She smiled, pulling Helen into a hug.

"I've missed you too!" She hugged Lena tightly. "How are you doing?"

Lena looked at Stef and then back to Helen. "I'm... Better." She nodded. "Getting better."

Helen nodded and hugged her friend again. "I understand." She whispered. "You never have to put on a front for me. Would you and Stef like to meet our newest additions? MiniArizona's."

Lena smiled broadly and nodded, "Please? I need some baby love and I heard you had a double dose." She nodded a silent thank you to Helen.

She nodded and gently took the babies from Callie and Marianna. "This is Aleksander. Alek for short," she handed the boy to Lena. "And little Emerie Grace." She handed the daughter to Lena as well.

Lena's eyes filled with tears as she cuddled the babies close. "Oh my goodness, you two... Are perfect. And gorgeous." She looked back to Helen. "They really are the spitting image of Arizona."

Helen smiled and nodded. She looked over to the kids. "How have you all been?"

Callie smiled, "We're good. We'll be happier when Jude is in recovery. Your wife is good, right?"

"She's amazing, do you not recall the stories she told us?" Jesus asked. "She's saved a lot of kids."

"I would never lie to anyone. If she could, I wouldn't want anyone but Arizona operating on our children. Next after that? Karev's pretty good too. But, why settle for second when you can have the best?" Helen said sincerely. "There won't even be a scar."

"I'm just very protective of my brother." Callie nodded.

Lena smiled and squeezed Helen's arm, "She is, don't take offense."

Helen smiled warmly, something twinkling in her eyes. "You love your family and you're protective," she nodded. "For as little as you've really been with the Fosters, Callie? You're a lot like Stef," she nodded. "I promise. No one is better for this than Arizona."

Callie smiled proudly, her own eyes glistening. "I... I am happy to be compared to her." She pointed to Stef.

"They're both amazing women. You two," she looked to Marianna, "have incredible role models."

"We all do. They're strong women." Brandon smiled. "And good moral compasses."

Helen smiled. "True. How sexist of me to discount you two! My apologies."

"Quite alright, Dr. Fisher." Brandon nodded, going back to his phone.

Helen chuckled but noted the time on her watch. "Arizona will be making her way here soon to tell you Jude's doing well."

No sooner had Helen said that, when Arizona came walking into the waiting area still in her surgical garb. "Stef? Lena? He did just fine. Easy in and easy out. He's in recovery, would you like to go sit with him until he wakes up?"

The mothers looked to the other kids.

"Go, go," Callie waved. "If I can't be there, I want you there."

Lena nodded, and looked back to Arizona.

"Bring her back too. She's protective of him, I had a brother like her... They're one in a million." Arizona smiled.

The trio happily followed Arizona back. Helen smiled, staying back with their twins and Marianna and Jesus.

Arizona led them towards the recovery room, "So, did Helen extend the invitation over to our place?" She asked.

Lena and Stef nodded. "She did. Are you sure Jude should be good to go within hours?" Lena asked.

"I'm going to keep a close eye on him before I release him." Arizona nodded, "and we'll let him rest in one of our extra rooms, when we get home." She smiled. "We have plenty of room if you all would like to just stay. I'd be there if Jude needed me. We just.. We haven't had a chance to visit." She smiled as they rounded the corner and came to his room.

Stef looked surprised. "You two are amazing. Are you sure you have enough room? We don't want to put you out."

"Seriously.. It's not a problem at all." Arizona nodded. "Through any of our pregnancies? Our parents have come and lived in with us, and it felt roomy and normal, you all staying over? The more the merrier." She grinned.

Lena smiled. "If you're sure? One of us will have to go back to the hotel and gather things up but that would be nice," she nodded.

"You and Callie stay with Jude, I'll round up the kids and get things together." Stef nodded. "Once we figure out a time, and such. Oh, I told Helen we could grab pizza or

something for dinner for us all." She smiled.

"That'd be great!" Arizona smiled. "I'll pick up some ice cream and such for Jude. My shift is over around four, so, that gives us all time to situate?" She nodded.

"Sounds good," Lena smiled and nodded. As they got to the room, everyone was sure to be quiet.

"I'll give you all some time. He should be waking up really soon." Arizona smiled. Before double checking the boy's vitals and such and leaving the room.

Helen sat in the waiting room watching the Fosters twins with their twins.

"Jesus, remember to be gentle," Marianna pointed out.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Marianna!"

"You could have fooled us all on that one." She shot back.

Brandon looked up from his phone. "Can you two stop? Just for a day?"

Helen smiled and waved her hand. "It's fine. I know these little ones and our others won't be so perfectly sweet the rest of their lives."

"Sorry, Dr. Fisher." Brandon shrugged. "Those two... Fight all the time."

"I can understand from an academic sense. My mother was my fathers second wife so my siblings were all adults by the time I came along. So no 'hands in' experience as it were."

"Hands in?" Jesus asked.

"She means hands on." Brandon nodded.

Helen blushed. "Yes, sorry. I'm not great with colloquial phrases."

By the evening, Helen was home getting things ready for their guests. Timothy was excitedly helping out while the twins were in their swings and Elizabeth was strapped to Helen's chest. "Honey, do you need a hand getting Callie and Marianna's room ready?" She called out to Arizona.

"Nope! I've got it! You have all the children wrangled there with you. I'm almost finished making the beds, and I'll be done!" She called back.

"If you're sure. Timothy's being a great help but I think Elizabeth is wanting dinner soon. She's a little fussy," she kissed their daughter's head as she kept working.

Timothy giggled. "She keeps suckin her hand and goin 'nom, nom, nom.'"

Arizona chuckled to herself as she shut off the light in that room, she looked in on the room that would house Jesus and Brandon, noting she'd done all she needed. She'd done the same with the room for Stef, Lena and Jude. She arrived back into the den, and found the room bustling with activity.

Helen smiled and kissed her wife gently. "Feeling ready to nurse, Mama?"

""Yes. Let me steal miss Elizabeth." Arizona grinned.

Helen grinned as Arizona took their daughter. "You're not stealing her, silly. But yes, go nurse. Timothy and I will finish up."

"Idgy's hungry," Timothy nodded and smiled.

"Yes, she is. We'll be right back." Arizona smiled, and leaned down, kissing the top of Timothy's head.

Timothy giggled. "Okay, mama! See you soon!" He turned to Helen and looked at her curiously. "Who is staying with us, again? I forgot."

Helen smiled, wrapping their son in a hug. "Remember when we went to San Diego and met up with the Fosters at that deli? They are staying with us," she nodded.

He smiled and nodded. "Yay! I liked them so much. Great."

She nodded, carrying him to the couch. "They all liked you as well. Jude had to have surgery today. Mama did it. Took care of him in no time so you'll be gentle, right?"

"Quiet and gentle." Timothy nodded, "I'll be a good helper mommy, I promise."

She kissed his hair. "Such a good boy. Can you go bring me Emerie? I feel like I should nurse them before our friends get here."

"Sure, mommy." He smiled and went to his sisters swing. He turned it off before gently lifting her out. "Hey little miss. You're gonna get some dinner." He kissed her head before handing her gently to their mother. "I'll go be with Alek until you're done with her."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Helen opened her top and unhooked one cup on the nursing bra. "Hello, angel. You've been so good today." Emerie latched on and began nursing. Helen hummed softly as their daughter nursed.

When the girl finished, Helen covered herself and reached for a burp rag. She put Emerie over her shoulder and began burping her. "That's a good girl," she patted her back. Instead of calling for Timothy, Helen came quietly, watching.

"And you are gonna throw the fastest ball. I'll show you. And we are gonna run so hard and fast. And even though you're younger, you're gonna protect our sisters with me. You, me and Carlos. The Three Musketeers!" Helen's heart swelled at their sons amazingly sweet sentiments.

She smiled and fully went into the room, tears shining in her eyes. "You are such a great boy," she kissed Timothy's cheek before setting Emerie back in her swing. She turned it on low and then stopped Alek's swing and took him to the other room to nurse. "My little fighter," she cooed to their son.

Arizona came back into the den, finding only Timothy and Emerie there. "Hey kiddo, where's mommy?" She asked, placing Elizabeth in her swing and taking a seat.

"Feeding Alek," he smiled. "We had a good talk. He's a good listener like Mommy."

"Is he?" She asked. "What about Emerie? Is she a good listener too?"

He looked curiously and thought for a moment. "She is," he nodded and smiled.

Arizona smiled, "I thought so." Before Helen could come back into the room, the doorbell rang. "That'll be the Fosters." She nodded, "can you sit here and talk to Emerie while I answer the door?"

"Yes, mama." He nodded.

Arizona came to the door and opened it smiling. "Hello! Please? Come in?"

The family happily traipsed in, Callie's arm around Jude, Brandon and Jesus carrying the pizzas. "Hello, Arizona," Lena beamed.

"Hey." She smiled, "Guys? If you'd like to put the pizzas in the kitchen? I'll show you all your rooms? We can get Jude settled. How are you, kiddo?" Arizona asked.

"A little sore," he nodded. "But okay. Thanks for all you did," he smiled.

The boys did as they were asked and went with Stef back to the car to get their bags.

Helen came in, two happy, clean infants in her arms. "Hello, all. Sorry. Had to get baths in here," she smiled as she set the clean babies in their swings. She stopped Elizabeth's and picked her up.

"That's perfectly alright." Lena nodded, "Arizona was just getting ready to show us where Jude and the rest of us could relax."

"Of course. We'll tag along." Helen followed as Arizona showed them the rooms.

"This place is huge," Jesus tried to whisper but was heard.

"It is, isn't it?" Arizona smiled, pointing to the room for Callie and Marianna. "I made up the beds, extra pillows and blankets are in that closet right there." She nodded.

Jesus blushed.

Callie and Marianna smiled. "It's perfect," Callie spoke for both of them. "Thank you."

Arizona allowed the girls into their room, as they continued on. "Jesus? Speaking of the size of the house? You'd need to talk to Helen about that. She helped design it." They continued on, stopping at the room for Jesus and Brandon.

Helen blushed. "It's just here for entertaining, really." She waved her hand.

"Well, it's beautiful. You did a great job." Lena smiled.

Helen swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. "Ca-Calliope helped," she nodded.

Both women nodded, Arizona noted Helen's sudden change, she moved and wrapped her arm around her wife's waist. "Things sort of worked out, otherwise, we would've looked for another house."

"It didn't sell after the divorce so I just bought her out and we moved in here. But since she's Timothy's mother too, she and Lana live right next door. It...it sounds crazy or complicated to most people but it's really worked for us. Of course the decorations and designs, Arizona has had full control of," Helen added.

Stef and Lena both reached out their hands, "Helen... Breathe." Lena smiled.

The psychiatrist blushed. "I-It's hard. A lot of people judge me. Judge what happened. So it's hard to let go of that gnawing feeling…"

Arizona motioned for Jesus and Brandon to get settled in their room. "Jude? Would you like to come see your bed?" She nodded to their friends and Helen, allowing them a moment, as she took the bag from Lena and ushered him into the next room.

The women nodded and followed. Jude smiled. "Sure, let's go." He followed Arizona.

Lena hung back, smiling reassuringly at Helen. "Are you happy? Does your life feel like it's in the right spot?"

She took a moment, thinking. "The worst day of my life was when I thought I'd lost Arizona forever. As much as I love our children, the best day of my life? The day we were wed. I," she shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "I wouldn't change anything, honestly. If I did, I wouldn't have what I do now."

Stef smiled, noting the tears in Helen's eyes as well as Lena's. "Okay then... You're happy, that's all that matters. You know my background, I was judged and fearful for a long time. But this one?" She pointed to Lena. "She is magical, in how she talks, and explains. She... I have no fear when she's with me."

Helen nodded. "That's my Arizona. I don't feel whole unless she's with me."

Lena nodded, "you certainly don't need to worry about being judged around us. We love you all. As far as Stef and I are concerned, you're an extension of our family now."

She blushed and hugged her friends. "I think it's safe to say Arizona and I feel the same," she nodded.

"Good." Both women smiled.

Arizona leaned into the hallway and cleared her throat. "I hate to break up this love fest... But would you two like to put your bags down, and see where you're sleeping?"

The women looked up. Stef smiled and nodded. "Of course. Please! These kids get the Taj Mahal. I'd love to see your taste on where Lena and I are sleeping."

"I hope it's okay, I put Jude in here with you two? He's over here," she pointed to a twin bed housing the young boy, who smiled and waved. "And over there, is your alls bed. I... Usually if any of my appys stay overnight in the hospital, a parent is staying. Just in case?" She smiled.

Lena smiled. "That is wonderful, Arizona. Thank you. Truly, thank you both. We've missed you," she and Stef leaned in, hugging their friends.

"If we weren't all so tied to the hospital, I think Arizona and I would move to San Diego in a heartbeat," Helen added, hugging her friends back.

"You're welcome. And we'll be a couple of doors down, I don't want you all to hesitate waking me tonight, okay? For anything. I'll look in on him too." Arizona nodded, hugging them in return. "We've missed you too."

Stef smiled. "Well, we promise to knock first just in case," she added a wink for effect. "Have robes ready just in case. But," she went over to Jude's bed and stroked his hair, sitting next to him. "You seem to have done a wonderful job. We can't thank either of you enough."

Arizona smiled. "It's easy when I have a wonderful patient. Do you need anything, Jude?"

The boy thought for a moment. "Some water, please? And maybe some crackers in case I get hungry?"

"I'll get it," Helen smiled, going to the kitchen before anyone else could move. She pulled some soup out of the freezer and put it out to thaw for him as well. She came back with a plate of saltines and a glass of ice water and ginger ale. "Just in case you need something with bubbles," she smiled, setting the drinks down. "I have some of my homemade chicken soup slowly heating for you too. That will get you fixed up in no time," she winked.

"Yeah... Her chicken soup... It's magic." Arizona nodded. "Oh! I bought some jello too. I asked your moms what your favorite flavors are."

Jude smiled. "I've never had so many people take care of me, ever. Thanks," he looked to all the women.

"Sure thing, kiddo. And if you want to stretch out in the den while we visit you can. You don't have to stay up here all by yourself." Arizona grinned. "Timothy has even offered to run around and be your special helper. Speaking of.." She looked at Helen. "He's awfully quiet."

"He's keeping Emerie busy," she smiled. "Are we ready to let the monster loose from his cage?"

"Yes." Arizona grinned. "Once everyone gets settled, head downstairs and we'll eat?"

"Sounds good," Stef nodded.

"We will see you all soon," Helen took Arizona's hand and wandered down to their children.

"Mommies!" Timothy jumped up and hugged both Helen and Arizona. "Where is everyone? Are they in bed?!"

Helen smiled, picking up their son and swinging him around. "No, sweet boy. They are getting settled and then we will all eat. Thank you for watching your brother and sister. That was very good," she nodded, kissing his cheeks before handing him to Arizona.

"Hi mama..." He grinned as Arizona held him, he placed his little hands on her cheeks and squeezed. "Squishy face!"

Arizona struggled as she giggled at their son, she pulled her face free of his hands and looked at him. "I think it's time you dealt with the kissy monster!" She started kissing all over his cheeks, eliciting giggles.

Timothy giggled and clapped. "Kissy Monster! I didn't doooo anything! I was a good boy!" He grinned and pleaded. "Kiss mommy! Kiss mommy!"

"Nope... Kissy monster wants Timothy." Arizona growled. "Nom! Nom!"

Timothy kept giggling and squirming. "Noooo! Nooooo! Kiss mommy! Kiss mommy!" He shrieked.

"Okay!" She put Timothy down, and turned to Helen. "Mmm... Kissy monster wants mommy now!" She looked back and winked at Timothy.

Helen giggled. "Nooo! Nooo! Please?" She pretended to fight back.

"Nope! The little kissy monster sent me after you!" She wrapped her arms around Helen, kissing her cheeks. "Nom nom!"

She chuckled and pretended to flail and then stopped. "You win, Kissy Monster. You win," Helen grinned, kissing Arizona back.

Timothy giggled, "Kissy monster won! Yay!"

Lena and Stef finally knocked on the doorjam to the den. "Um, not to disturb the Kissy Monster but the pizza is getting cold." Stef smiled

Arizona blushed and smiled at the two, "Oh, hi... H-How long have you two been there?" She asked.

"Not long," Lena lied.

Stef chuckled. "Long about the first 'nom' on Timothy's cheek. It's cute. Lena used to do the Tickle Monster with the kids. Kind of takes me back, really." She wrapped her arms around her wife lovingly.

Arizona kissed Helen's cheek, "Timothy likes it..." She nodded, "shall we go to the kitchen now?"

"Yes, let's," Lena smiled, giving the women the way out they were wanting.

Timothy came into the kitchen, full now with all of the Fosters, and his family too. "So many people! And pizza! It's a good day!"

Helen chuckled. "Such a diplomat."

"Can we go play?" Jesus asked his mothers after getting the plates into the dishwasher.

The women looked to one another before Stef waved them on. "The chores are done. Go, have fun but be gentle?"

Brandon and Jesus nodded. "Thanks, moms!" They went with Timothy to the playroom.

"Timothy has no idea what to do with himself, with the older kids. He's so excited, can you tell?" Arizona asked.

Stef and Lena both nodded. "Reminds me of Brandon when we got the twins. He was so excited to have new kids to play with and didn't know what to do, remember, Len?" She looked to her wife.

The woman smiled. "Yes. It was adorable. Timothy wants to be the leader but at the same time, he knows he's the youngest. It's cute."

"Never a dull moment with him, is there?" Arizona looked to Helen.

Helen chuckled and smiled. "Nope, never a dull moment."

**A/N:** _Yes we added ABC Family's The Fosters because we cannnnnn! _


	41. Chapter 41

Helen looked at Arizona gently. "I know they're staying with their other mothers, but I'm still nervous leaving the kids." She sighed. "I know it's healthy. I know I was the big, 'leaving Timothy while we honeymoon is good for him,' but…" she sniffled slightly.

"They'll all be fine. Timothy is old enough to help. And Ellie? Ellie is a little you, taking care of things. And our twins? They mind well, they'll all be okay." Arizona nodded, wrapping her arms around Helen.

"The babies are just over a year. They don't mind that well all the time," Helen noted. "Elizabeth is only two. I love her to pieces but she can't be of significant help. Though Heaven how she tries," Helen chuckled lightly through her tears.

"The twins fight with one another, which is why I suggested one and Ellie went to your mom's and the other and Timothy with mine. We're only going to be gone a few days."

Helen nodded. "And then they're staying with Callie and Lana the last day, right?"

"Yes, unless they all want to alternate. It'll be fine. Please? Don't be upset."

"I'm not. Just...hug me, dammit! Tighter," she sniffed, cuddling into Arizona's arms. "I can't believe I'm such a baby. We're not even leaving until Friday."

"Exactly." Arizona smiled, hugging her wife a little tighter. She kissed her cheek softly.

Helen turned her lips, kissing Arizona and holding her tightly.

"Mmmm..." Arizona smiled into the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you," Helen smiled and kissed each one of Arizona's dimples. "We should go get the kids ready. Mer should be dropping Timothy home soon."

"Yes. Lead the way my love." Arizona nodded.

Helen smiled, walking in front of her wife. They got to Elizabeth's room first and she reached a hand, rubbing the girls back. "Sweetie, time to wake up. Want to help mommies wake Emerie and Alek?"

The little girl yawned and stretched, before she rolled over and smiled. "Mommy..." She murmured. "Help?"

Helen smiled, picking Elizabeth up. "Mmhmm. Helping mommy and mama with your babies." She kissed her daughter's cheeks and handed her to Arizona.

Elizabeth giggled with the kisses and gave kisses back before being handed to Arizona. "Hi, mama," she smiled, rubbing her right eye with her fist.

"Hi, Ellie-bug. Is your eye itching?" Arizona asked their daughter, kissing her cheeks.

The girl smiled and shook her head. "No, sleepy eyes." She leaned in and kissed Arizona's cheek.

"Oh, those pesky sleepy eyes." Arizona feigned a frown. "I love you, my Ellie."

"I love you, Mama," she nodded as the trio went down the hall toward the nursery. "I love you too, Mommy," she added.

"And I love you, precious." Helen said softly. "Remember, quiet voices to wake them gently?"

"Okay." Elizabeth made a face, and whispered. "Babies, wake up please?" She spoke softly as they entered the room.

It took everything in Helen not to let her laugh out at how adorable their daughter was being. They went over to a crib each, Arizona holding Elizabeth went to Alek's crib. Helen was at Emerie's. As she'd done to Elizabeth, she rubbed her back gently. "Time to wake, our littlest angel." Emerie fussed a little and began waking. Helen gently picked her up and cuddled her.

"Aleksander, my love... Wake up for Mama?" Arizona whispered, rubbing his back gently.

"Alek-baby? Wake up now." Elizabeth spoke as softly as her mother. "Please? I wanna play with you."

The little boy yawned and seemed to coo a little as he stirred. He'd been sucking his fist so the skin was puckered and pruning.

Arizona leaned down and scooped their son up into her arms, resting him on her other hip. "Hello little man, was your hand tasty?" She grinned.

He softly smiled to his mother and sister.

Elizabeth reached and gently patted his head. "Hello, Alek. Now we get to go play!"

"How about a snack first?" Arizona asked, as they headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

"Yes! Apples and peanut butter? Please?" Elizabeth grinned.

"I think we can do that, what do you think mommy?" Arizona glanced to Helen who seemed to be in a kissing war with Emerie.

Helen smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. These two can have some apple sauce," she pointed to the babies, following Arizona to the kitchen. "I'll slice enough apples for Timothy, just in case."

"He'll be very appreciative of that. You know he will." Arizona grinned, and looked at her watch. "He should be home soon."

When they got into the kitchen, Helen gently set Emerie in her swing. As she did, at first the girl began to whimper. Before she could start crying Helen turned the swing on and she began cooing. She reached over and took Elizabeth so Arizona could set Alek down.

Arizona placed Alek in his swing, and turned it on as well. "All settled?" She smiled, as the twins cooed and smiled in return. She watched as Elizabeth kept planting kisses on Helen's cheek. "Someone loves mommy, don't they?" She grinned.

Elizabeth grinned and giggled. "We all do! And we love mama too!" Helen moved closer so their daughter could kiss Arizona as well. She then kissed Arizona's cheeks over and over.

"Mmm, I love my Ellie too." Arizona smiled.

Helen handed their daughter back gently. "We all love Elizabeth," she smiled, kissing Elizabeth's cheek. "Will you help her wash her hands, love? I'll get working on the snacks." Helen went to the fridge getting out the homemade apple pear sauce for the babies.

"Of course." Arizona nodded, and took Elizabeth to the sink.

Helen stopped for a moment, watching her wife with their daughter, watching their twins in their swings. A wave of peace and love washed over her before she set to getting out the peanut butter.

"Splash mama! Splash!" Elizabeth waved her arms as she giggled, slinging water onto herself and Arizona.

"Ellie no! No... Stop!" Arizona giggled as well, trying to turn the faucet off. "Ellie!"

Helen chuckled. "Idgy, settle. You need your hands clean for snack time." When the pair moved, Helen went to wash her hands and the apples she was going to slice.

"I sorry, mommy." Elizabeth nodded and allowed Arizona to help her wash her hands. After they finished Arizona placed her in her highchair, and made sure she was comfortable. "Sorry, sweetie." Arizona whispered as she kissed Helen's cheek, passing by to grab herself a bottle of water.

Helen looked confused as she sliced the apples. "Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry for," she smiled. When she finished up, she got down two small bowls and put a dollop of peanut butter in each and apple slices.

"Enabling her. I was laughing too." Arizona nodded, taking their daughter's apples and peanut butter to her. She came back and grabbed a bowl for one of the twins and sat down in front of Alek, turning off his swing. "Ready for for some yummy apples and pears? Mommy made it." She grinned at their son.

"Honey, it's fine. We both laugh at things the kids do," Helen smiled.

The boy grinned and drooled as he clapped. "Nom nom nom," he said.

Helen went over to Emerie's swing, turning it off. "Hello sweetheart. Snack time." She smiled, opening the jar. "You know, I never thought I'd be a 'canner' but it's really come in handy making the kids baby food. Just makes me feel so much better knowing what exactly is in their foods."

"It makes me feel better too, honestly." Arizona smiled, "no additives or anything. Most women rest on their maternity leaves, but no, you learned how to make and can your own baby food. I love that about you."

Helen smiled. "Well, it's surprisingly easy. Thank goodness we did that with Elizabeth and Timothy. Even though I know our parents sneak them sweets," she chuckled, feeding Emerie.

The little girl smiled, happily eating.

"How's our little fighter," she motioned to Alek.

The little boy turned his head, and grinned to Helen. "I think he's good. More of this is going on his bib than in his mouth." Arizona nodded, wiping his face again.

"Well, I see my culinary talents are going to good use," she teased. She set the spoon down for Emerie for a moment, leaning over and kissing Alek's cheek. "Naša mala ljubav, morate da jedete." She looked in Arizona's eyes. "I told our little love he needed to eat."

"I love it when you do that." Arizona smiled. She set to feeding their son once more, this time he actually seemed to eat instead of spitting it out. "Clearly he listens better in Serbian?" Arizona chuckled.

"Possibly," Helen grinned as she fed Emerie. "How are you doing with your snack, Idgy?" She looked over to their daughter who was happily singing to herself for a moment as she ate.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "I'm doing good, mommy. Are these the crispin apples?" She asked, holding one in her little hand.

"They are," Helen nodded. "I know it's your favorite."

"Hvala, mama." Elizabeth said proudly.

Helen smiled. "Vi ste dobrodošli , ljubavi moja." She looked to Arizona. "I told our love she was welcome."

"I'm so proud of the kids for picking up a different language so quickly." Arizona nodded, "I just wish I could understand more than 'I love you' and a couple of other phrases. I can recall surgical terms, but not another language." Arizona shook her head.

Helen thought for a moment. "We can have more lessons. You know I love playing teacher and you're a very, very good student," she gave her wife a little grin and a wink.

"See there's the issue, I don't learn much." Arizona chuckled, and leaned closer to her wife. "Especially when you wear the librarian glasses and your hair pinned up. Very hard to concentrate."

Helen blushed. "Well, I like to be method in what I'm doing. I could teach you without doing that some time."

"No, no... I like method." Arizona grinned, kissing Helen's cheek, before going back to feeding Alek.

"I do too," she purred. Just as Emerie finished up eating, the doorbell rang. "I think our other son is back." She put the spoon down and went to the door. She smiled as she opened the door after checking through the privacy hole. "Hello, our love," she bent down, hugging Timothy. "Hello, Meredith. Thank you for dropping him home. Was the play date alright?"

"Hi mommy!" Timothy hugged Helen tightly before bounding into the house.

"It was great, though Timothy and Zola seem to be on a kick and not wanting to share. It's that age I suppose. I know you and Robbins teach them to share toys and such, every kids is going to act out sometime." Mer nodded. "Overall? He was great. Very helpful too."

Helen turned her attention to Timothy. "I'm glad he was such a help but he is usually one to share. You go wash your hands and have your snack. We will talk about the sharing later," she kissed his forehead. "Thank you again, Meredith. We'll pick up Zola next week. Hopefully things will be situated by then. Is she at home with Bailey and Derek?"

"She is. And I didn't want to get him into trouble, I just... I'd want you to tell me if Zola did the same." Mer smiled. "Derek thought he'd play bad cop and take care of the talking to, and naptime." She rolled her eyes. "He feels like he's always making me be the bad guy, oh well... Whatever floats his ferry boat, right?"

Helen shook her head. "Do not worry. Yes, I thank you for letting me know. I'll talk to Arizona, Calliope and Lana and we'll go from there." She chuckled at Meredith's quip. "Too true. I'll let you get back to your beautiful family," she smiled. Have a good rest of your day."

"You all too? Give all those precious babies kisses from Mer!" She grinned. "And tell Robbins I said hello. See you later!" She waved as she headed back towards her car.

Timothy had positioned himself at the table, near Arizona. "I believe I'm in trouble, mama." He spoke softly.

"Really? How come?" Arizona asked as she finished feeding Alek.

"I don't want to talk about it." He shrugged.

Helen came in and looked gently at her wife. "Someone's found his not sharing stage." She frowned slightly.

"Oh." Arizona frowned and looked at Timothy. "Little man, what have we taught you?"

Timothy looked down. "To share. But I have to share all the time." He took an apple slice and dipped it in his peanut butter.

"That's life. You want people to share with you, don't you?" Arizona asked.

He nodded. "And Zola wasn't sharing either," he pouted slightly.

"Timmy always shares with me," Elizabeth added softly.

"We know, Ellie." Arizona nodded. "Timothy, just because Zola wasn't sharing doesn't mean you have to act that way too. What have mommy, and mama C and mama Lana taught you? Hmm? To share, yes. But what about how we act?"

Timothy thought for a moment before speaking, his finger on his chin like Helen. "Always treat people the way you want to be treated," his brow furrowed, knowing he didn't live up to his mothers' wishes.

"Right." She looked to Helen, hoping her wife would interject with something wise. Arizona sometimes felt at a loss, that she'd simply dole out the punishment, and not give a lesson. Today was one of those days.

Helen went over, kneeling before Timothy. "We love you very much and we know it must be difficult having to share all the time. We are going to be more diligent in making special time just for you, and your brothers and sisters separately. I think you're acting out because you really just want attention and that's normal," she took his hand. "But negative attention doesn't feel very good, does it?"

The little boy shook his head but didn't reply further.

"I think Mama, Mama C and Lana would all agree the best punishment would be for you to call Zola later and apologize? And write her a letter. It doesn't have to be long but I do want to see you've thought about what you've written, alright?" Helen looked from their son to Arizona.

Arizona nodded in agreement, "I think that's fair. Don't you, Timothy?"

He nodded. "I do. I understand your point, Mommy. I am sorry because that's not what you all have taught me."

"Good. After you eat your snack, you're going to work on your letter." Arizona nodded, as she turned her attention back to Alek, cleaning his face.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Elizabeth, are you all done?" Helen smiled to both children at the table. She went to get two wet cloths to clean Emerie and Alek.

Elizabeth nodded and got up. "I am, mommy." She took her bowl over to the sink. "May I help with my babies?" She smiled a dimpled smile.

Arizona smiled at their daughter. "Can you bring me one of those washcloths that mommy fixed?"

Helen handed a cloth to their daughter after she rung it out. "Timothy used to take such good care of you. Do you remember, Mama?" Helen smiled, ringing out the cloth for Emerie.

"I recall, pretty vividly." Arizona smiled, thanking their daughter with a kiss on her cheek.

Timothy blushed.

"You are his Idgy," Helen smiled. "He talked to you in Mama's tummy. He'd sing to you. He even slept in your room when you had tummy aches. Such a sweet boy." Helens eyes misted with tears as she gently wiped Emerie's face.

Elizabeth went over to her brother. "Really?" She looked at him with surprise. "I mean you're sweet to me now."

"Really," he nodded. "You were mine, right from the start," he smiled and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek.

Arizona smiled, her own eyes misting with tears. "Timothy still protects you, don't you kiddo?"

"Yep," he smiled. "I'm all done. I'll wash our bowls and put them in the washer." He went to the sink, washing out the peanut butter before putting the bowls in the washer.

Helen smiled, lifting Emerie out of her swing. "Thank you, sweetheart. Go get on your letter and then you and Elizabeth can play." She turned to Arizona. "I was thinking Idgy and the twins can play on the floor?"

"That's perfectly fine." Arizona nodded. "Elizabeth? Can you play nicely with the twins?"

She smiled and nodded. "If course, Mama. They are my babies."

Helen took Emerie into the playroom. She sniffed her butt to make sure she didn't need to be changed before setting their daughter on the floor.

Arizona carted Alek into the playroom and made a face as he grunted. "Oh... Oh, I'll be right back. He needs a change." She headed back towards the nursery and set to cleaning up their son.

Helen nodded as Arizona left. As she waited, Elizabeth set to playing with Emerie. She got her sister onto her back and was tickling her tummy. As she did, Emerie giggled and squealed, kicking her legs.

"Careful, sweetheart. She just ate." Helen said gently.

"Okay!" Elizabeth nodded, and continued her tickling assault. "Tickle monster!"

Helen chuckled, watching their daughter.

Emerie squealed and clapped as she kept laughing. "Tickle! Tickle!"

As Arizona arrived back in the playroom she could hear the laughing and giggling. "What is so funny in here?"

"The Tickle Monster is going after Emerie," Helen smiled. "She'll be after Alek next."

He clung to Arizona. "No! No monser!" He buried his head in Arizona's neck, scrunching up his face.

Elizabeth stopped with Emerie for a moment, going over to Arizona. "It's just me, Alek," she looked up to her baby brother.

"It's just your sister, sweet boy. Look..." Arizona attempted to turn him around, but he clung to her even tighter.

Helen went over, rubbing his back. "Dođi, našeg sladak dečko," she said softly, opening her arms.

Arizona looked at her wife and smiled, "Go see mommy, lovebug."

"No monser? I safe?" He asked looking up to Helen.

She shook her head gently. "No monster. You're very safe."

"Good." Alek nuzzled against Helen, still holding her tightly. "Cuddle?"

She kissed his cheek and nodded. "Honey, get Emerie? Idgy? Let's all go sit on the cuddle chair," she smiled.

"Okay." Arizona nodded, scooping up Emerie and taking Elizabeth's hand. "To the cuddle chair."

They all got together, snuggling. "Naši slatki bebe . Volimo te toliko ."

Elizabeth grinned. "I mi volimo svoje mamice ."

Helen looked to Arizona. "I said 'our sweet babies. We love you so much.' And Idgy replied perfectly 'we love our mommies.'" She kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "So bright."

"My smart girls." Arizona smiled, cuddling Emerie close to her. "We do love our babies."

"We do," Helen nodded. "So very much." She leaned over and kissed Arizona softly.

Before they knew it, Friday was knocking on the door. Barb and Daniel came over bright and early, sneaking in and setting to making breakfast for the kids.

"Remember, be as quiet as possible, honey," Barb smiled. "No matter how badly you want to go wake the babies."

"They're just so much fun." Daniel smiled. "And Timothy and Elizabeth are so helpful."

Barb nodded and smiled. "I know but they will get excited and our brides will be awake in no time. So shhh. Just go get the coffee on?"

"Yes ma'am." He saluted his wife as he set to his task.

Barb chuckled and waved him off as she got to work.

After finishing up the coffee, Daniel turned and looked at his wife. "What else? You do know, they'll be awake in no time with the coffee going." He smiled.

"Oh?" She pretended to act innocent. "Well, I think you should kiss the cook," she smiled.

Daniel obliged, and came over kissing Barb softly. "How was that?"

Barb smiled warmly. "I might think you still like me just a little."

"Maybe a little." Daniel grinned. "I still love you as much as I did when I first met you, and when you brought our two beautiful children into the world. You're the light in my life." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek before he headed to the fridge to get out the fruit.

"You're still as charming as the day we met, Daniel Robbins," Barb blushed.

Helen smiled, holding Arizona around the waist quietly as they watched her parents in the kitchen. "Will you still love me like that when we're that age?" She whispered softly, her voice catching in her throat.

"Of course I will. I've loved you like that since the first time I saw you, it's a forever kind of love." She nodded, turning to kiss her wife.

"Me too," she smiled, kissing lovingly.

Daniel coughed and motioned to the door jam. "Told you the coffee would wake them," he smiled, going over to the girls, kissing their cheeks. "Good morning, dears."

"Good morning, daddy." Arizona smiled. "What's this occasion?" She motioned around the kitchen.

"Does there need to be one? But, it does happen to be our girls are setting off for their Anniversary and your mother wanted to surprise you."

Barb beamed. "Love is always reason enough, darlings!" She flitted over, hugging each girl in turn and then both jointly.

"You're welcome to go round your army up, Colonel," Helen smiled to Daniel, knowing he was itching to get the kids up.

"Well, we thank you both." Arizona nodded and smiled, hugging Barb in return. She watched as Daniel set off towards the kids rooms. "I'm willing to bet dad has been wanting to get up there and wake them since you all walked in."

"He has," Barb chuckled. "And you're both very welcome. Just sit, we'll take care of the rest."

Helen knew better than to argue. She took Arizona's hand and wandered to the table. "Can I at least help get the drinks?"

"I swear you two are made for each other. Won't let someone help you, or sit and let someone serve you." Barb shook her head, "go ahead, and come pour your coffees and juices.

"I think Arizona gets that from a certain someone," she smiled as she went and got everyone's drinks going.

"Me?" Barb feigned innocence. "I never act like that."

"Right," Helen teased. She handed her mother-in-law her coffee and set Arizona's at her plate.

Breakfast went smoothly. It wasn't until they were about to head off Helen got a little hesitant again. She looked to the two oldest, kneeling before them. "You'll do well for your grandparents and mothers this weekend?"

"Of course, Mommy," Timothy nodded.

"Promise you'll share, and help out?" Arizona asked.

He nodded again. "Promise," he drew his finger over his heart. "Cross my heart."

"Okay." Arizona kissed their son, then their oldest daughter. "You help out too, okay?" She smiled, before kissing the twins.

Elizabeth nodded, smiling brightly. "Of course, Mama! Always."

Helen kissed the children as well, holding back a tear. "We love you all. Take good care of Grandma Sweetie, Grandpa Sweetie, Grandma Kitty, Mama C and Lana."

"And we all love you. They will be fine." Barb nodded, as Alek waved his little hand. "You two go, enjoy yourselves."

Arizona smiled, and pulled Helen with her. "Come on, sweetheart. Our weekend awaits us."

After the first twenty minutes, Helen finally stopped sniffling. "I-I'm sorry. I know they'll all be fine. I'm just being silly and hormonal." She squeezed Arizona's hand.

"Sweetie, it's just a few nights. Is being with me alone, that bad?" Arizona feigned a pout.

"Never! It's just PMS," Helen shook her head. "You know I love you," Helen looked upset again, worried she'd hurt her wife.

"I know you do." Arizona smiled. "I love you, dearly, more than anything in this world. Please, stop worrying."

She drew Arizona's hand to her lips and kissed the back of her fingers tenderly. "Not more than you love the children. That's true for us both," she smiled warmly. "Like driving your old roadster again?"

"True." Arizona nodded, "very true." She smiled as they continued on. "I love it, many good days in this thing."

"There were. And many more to come," she nodded. "Where did you book us, my woman of mystery?" She smiled.

"That winery that you love. The one in the mountains. Overlooks the ocean." Arizona smiled. "Spa package is fully inclusive, plus a tasting, and horseback riding through the vineyard."

The look of surprise was evident. "Oh honey! I love it. If it were safe I'd kiss you so deeply." She grinned. "You're so good to me

"You can kiss me all you want when we get there, love." Arizona nodded. "Don't want to wreck."

Helen chuckled. "I know, I know." She reached over and put Arizona's favorite mix on the stereo, even singing along every now and then.

Arizona reached and turned the music down after a bit, "So, how many years has it been? This is our first anniversary, right?" She asked, with a wink.

"You look like it is," she smiled. "I swear there are moments you look the same as you did when you 'accidentally' spilled that food on me," she grinned. "This, to be exact, marks our fifth anniversary since we wed. We're nearing six years back together, though. If I married you when I'd wanted, we'd be on our fifteenth," she smiled a little sadly at the thought. "But, we wouldn't have Timothy either."

"True, very true." Arizona nodded. "I'd rather us be on our fifth, and have Timothy. Mind you all the pain that happened to get us here, I wouldn't want, but... We're happy now, that's all that matters. I love you." Arizona kept her eyes on the road, as it began to wind more and more up the mountain.

"Absolutely," Helen nodded. "We have what we're meant to. And life has been good to us. A few bumps, but I couldn't be happier."

Before long they were at their destination, and checked in. Arizona didn't mention she'd booked the honeymoon suite for her and her wife, but figured Helen would notice when they stepped off the elevator to a lone door at the end of the hallway.

She looked to Arizona again, so surprised. "You didn't…" her eyes huge.

"I did." Arizona smiled, opening the double doors. She moved to scoop Helen up into her arms.

Helen blushed, letting Arizona scoop her up. "Have you been working out, Dr. Robbins?" She grinned.

"You're as light as you've ever been." She kissed her wife, as they walked inside.

"You're still my bee charmer," Helen grinned, kissing Arizona deeply.

Arizona placed her down gently, and motioned towards the picture windows. "Go check out the view, while bring our bags in."

Helen smiled, doing as she was asked. "Hmm, someone ordered champagne? Trying to get lucky?" She grinned and poured two glasses, setting Arizona's down as she overlooked the view. "The view reminds me of our wedding. That reception on the beach? Dancing until dawn...It was perfect."

Arizona had finished carrying in the bags, as Helen seemed enthralled in the view. She put her phone on a dock, and pressed play on "When You Say Nothing at All", allowing it to begin before she snuck behind her wife, humming along with the sweet voice singing the song. "May I have this dance?" She spoke softly.

Helen blushed, setting her glass down and wrapped her arms around her wife. A dreamy smile on her lips. "So, so good to me." She swayed with Arizona.

"You're wonderful to me, my love." She nodded, swaying with Helen.

Helen leaned in and kissed deeper. "I need you," she looked deeply into Arizona's eyes as her own turned a deep green with her mounting lust.

"Okay." Arizona nodded, as she walked them towards the bed. "T-tell me what you want." She smiled, sitting Helen down on the edge.

She reached her hand to Arizona's cheek softly. "I want you. However you want to take me. Slowly? Sweetly? Roughly? Up to you," Helen grinned.

Arizona reached to remove Helen's shirt over her head, gently grazing her fingers over her wife's skin. "Scoot back onto the bed, I want to enjoy every inch of you."

She shivered as Arizona made contact with her skin. Quickly Helen moved back to give full access to herself.

She reached, unbuttoning Helen's pants, and shimmying them off of her wife's hips, as well as her panties. She moved to unclasp Helen's bra, removing it, leaving her wife bare and vulnerable. "You're so beautiful." Arizona whispered.

Helen blushed hard. "Pl-please, take your things off? I need to see and feel all of you," her voice stuttering with desire.

Arizona quickly stripped, tossing things haphazardly across the room. She laid down, topping her wife, pressing kisses along her jawline.

Helen moaned, gripping Arizona to her and kissing hungrily. She dug her nails into her wife's ass cheeks while she wrapped her legs around Arizona's.

Moaning against her wife's lips, she moved her hips, pressing harder against her wife. "I love you." Arizona whispered.

"I love you," Helen grinned, writhing under Arizona's skillful undulations. She drew her nails teasingly up Arizona's back.

Arizona arched against Helen, she began to kiss over her skin, roving every inch. Skillfully she traveled over Helen's torso, and down across her stomach.

"Ooooh my love...still as incredible as ever," Helen moaned and ran her fingers through Arizona's hair. "So good to me. So, so good to me."

Continuing her kisses, she moved further down, kissing over Helen's thighs, and then settling herself between her wife's legs. "May I make love to you?" Arizona asked softly.

Whimpers and moans of pleasure resounded as Arizona made her way. "P-p-please! God yes," Helen begged. Her body was beyond in need.

Arizona smiled, before kissing the inside of each thigh, then teasing her tongue over Helen's folds, before diving in completely. She hummed, as she worked her skilled mouth over her wife's clit.

At the contact, Helen reached and gripped the sheets tightly. "Ooooooo yessssssss," she cried, feeling her body relent completely to Arizona. "I'm all yours. All yours," she cooed. "Take meeeeee," she begged.

Doing as she was asked, Arizona continued, replacing her mouth with three fingers as she pumped rhythmically inside of her wife. She watched as Helen seemed to come undone at her ministrations. Before long, she could feel her walls begin to tense, as she knew her wife was close. "Come for me, Helen. Give yourself to me." She cooed, before latching back onto Helen's clit, knowing she'd soon fall over the edge.

She groaned and gripped the sheets tighter, her knuckles turning white as she did. "Oooooo fuck I love you," she cried out as her body exploded for her wife.. Helen's pelvis trembled down through her legs as she panted. When she regained herself, Helen grinned. "Mmm now it's my turn, Dr. Robbins," she moved, quickly topping her wife.

"Ooh!" Arizona gasped as Helen rolled them over, easily topping her. She pressed a deep kiss to Helen, dragging her nails over her skin. "Mmmm... You feel so good, my love."

Helen grinned, kissing deeply and shuddered at the feel of the nails on her skin. "I'm glad. And I haven't even started yet." She kissed her way down Arizona's body, nibbling around her nipples.

"Mmm..." Arizona arched against Helen, feeling the sensation of her wife's lips against her skin. "Oh, so good." She sighed.

She grinned and suckled. When she'd worked Arizona up, she continued down her wife's body.

"I love you." Arizona moaned, as Helen continued.

"I love you," Helen smiled as she went to the bag. She grinned as she took the toy out, getting the strap on in place. She took silk scarves over as well. "Spread your arms and legs, my queen," she smiled.

"Uh... I... Okay?" Arizona nodded, doing as she was told, "like this?"

Helen smiled and nodded. "Perfect." She took the scarfs, tying her wrists to the top posts before moving to her ankles.

"Oh, Helen wants control?" Arizona smiled.

She came back up and leaned down, whispering in her wife's ear. "I always have control, my darling." She nipped Arizona's earlobe and tugged with her teeth.

A shiver traveled over Arizona's body, as she giggled nervously. "I-I know you are."

Helen placed a final scarf over Arizona's eyes, laying it so her wife couldn't see through it before tying it. "Someone's nervous?" She husked as she let her fingertips trail over the warm flesh.

"M-maybe. I-I trust you though. With everything in me, I trust you, my love." Arizona's breath hitched as Helen blindfolded her. "Mmm... Can't see you?" She pouted.

"Feel me," Helen purred as her hand went everywhere before she leaned down, taking Arizona's nipple into her mouth.

"Ooh, oh... That... Ummhmm." Arizona stuttered.

She bit down, giving a slight amount of pain with the teasing and pleasure.

"Oh!" Arizona gasped, arching towards Helen and pulling against her restraints.

"You like, my love?" Helen's voice dripping with lust.

"Mmmhmm. I like. A lot." Arizona nodded.

At first Helen teased her tongue on Arizona's other nipple and blew, making the hardened nub even harder. As her wife moved and arched beneath her, again she bit down on the other nipple and tugged with her teeth.

"Oh my god!" Arizona gasped, as Helen continued teasing her. "You're not p-playing fair."

"I don't have to," she grinned as she nipped down Arizona's stomach. She stopped from time to time to put love bites and suck hickies on her body.

Arizona gasped and giggled nervously as Helen traveled the length of her body.

She stopped completely, not saying anything, leaving Arizona to wonder what she was doing.

"Troy?" Arizona turned her head, attempting to listen closely, trying to find Helen. "My Troy? What are you doing?"

Helen kept quiet until she got back to the bed. She'd lubed up the toy even though Arizona was more than wet enough. For a moment she thought about whether she should be gentle or go with gusto. "I'm right here," she whispered before getting on the bed on her knees. "You're all mine," she ghosted her hand over Arizona's breasts again. "And, you're going to feel how much I want you." She gripped Arizona's hips before plunging inside. As the toy went fully in she kissed her wife deeply.

"Yo-you're here." Arizona sighed with delight, her nervous energy reappeared as Helen's voice began to drip with lust. As she felt Helen's grip on her hips. She arched hard as Helen slammed into her. "Oh! Oh my..." She shrieked.

She thrust into her wife with a steady rhythm, loving the view of Arizona's breasts bouncing as she took her. Helen reached her hand down, rubbing Arizona's clit as she fucked her. "Mmmm you feel soooo incredible. Cum for me, my love. Cum, baby."

Arizona moaned loudly, pulling hard against the restraints. She could feel tears pooling in her eyes beneath the blindfold. "Oh, my god..."

Helen watched her wife's face contort. Part of her worried Arizona was in pain but she snapped herself back knowing if she was, she'd say. She kept thrusting as she bent her head, taking Arizona's nipple between her teeth.

"Ahh! Oh! You're going to kill me!" Arizona gasped, thrashing against her restraints. "So good..." She felt herself tense, and grow weak, as her wife continued.

Watching Arizona closely, she could tell her wife was on the edge. "Let go, my queen. Cum. Give me what I know you long to. It's right there."

"Oh my god... I... I love you." Arizona felt herself let go, as her muscles began to relax, her fists unclenched. Everything in her was sore, from her toes, to the top of her head. "I...I love you." She whispered once more.

Helen stopped moving, kissing Arizona tenderly. "I love you too." She held her wife, not moving and not undoing the restraints yet. "So, so much."

Tears began to fall from Arizona's eyes, she could feel them rolling and hitting the blindfold. She kissed Helen in return, wanting more, as she felt her wife pull away, and move to hold her.

Sensing something, Helen removed the blindfold, seeing the tears on her wife's face. "I-Oh god. Did I hurt you? I-I'm so sorry," she stammered, holding her wife closer, still not moving, fearing she'd hurt Arizona further.

"W-what? No, n-no, no..." Arizona shook her head. "I'm just overcome, I'm...I love you."

She nodded and moved, taking off the strap on and untying her wife's arms and legs. Helen went back, wrapping her body around Arizona's. "I love you so much, my darling."


	42. Chapter 42

The kids were in the playroom as the mothers sat in the living room. "I just can't believe our little boy is graduating kindergarten," Helen noted as she teared up. "I mean I knew this day would come. And some days I wish the twins were there already as well. Terrible Twos times two," she shook her head.

Arizona nodded, rubbing Helen's back. "I know. And Elizabeth is starting preschool. I just want to keep her here with us. She's so sweet, I don't want the other kids to make her mean." Arizona felt her lips draw into a pout.

Lana smiled gently. "With Helen's DNA that isn't even remotely possible."

"Agreed," Callie nodded. "There isn't an ounce of mean in her."

Helen blushed. "How is Carlos doing? He's shot up so!"

"He's doing well." Lana smiled. "I feel like he grows noticeably bigger overnight. He's still mama's boy though."

Callie nodded. "I keep waiting for a tantrum but Timothy is always on him about being sweet and helpful and it works."

"Carlos thinks Timothy hung the moon." Lana smiled.

Helen sighed slightly. "I wish Alek and Emerie felt the same. Maybe they'd be a little less rowdy at times."

"They're kids, toddlers at that." Callie nodded. "Timothy had his moments. So did Ellie. Carlos is already acting like that."

"I know," Helen agreed as she sipped her tea. "How is your gallery doing, Lana?" She smiled.

"Wonderful." Lana smiled and nodded. "I actually have a new installation going in, in a few weeks."

"She's been busy." Callie smiled.

"Oh? What of? We will have to come see it," Helen smiled. "And I noticed as Lana's busier, you're doing well stepping up, Calliope."

"Well I drew my inspiration from the kids, and well, us. I've been working with metal and wood. I.. It was actually going to be a surprise, I called it 'The Modern Family.' It tells the story of us, this large, conglomeration of a family."

"It's still a surprise," Callie smiled. "None of us have seen it. And 'conglomeration,' my love?" Callie chuckled. "I feel like we now need to get an LLC and subsidiaries!" She grinned and kissed Lana gently.

"You know what I mean. It's just... You have to see it to understand what I'm saying." Lana sighed.

"Well, I for one am very excited to see what this is all about." Arizona smiled, "I'm sure it's wonderful."

"Mi querida, Te quiero molestar. Te ves tan adorable cuando llegas nervioso." Callie said with a smile.

Helen nodded. "You do. Arizona looks adorable when I tease her too," she smiled, kissing her wife's cheek.

Their lovely evening was shattered by a loud bang and screaming. Helen quickly set her mug down and ran toward the playroom. "What happened?" She looked around the room frantically not finding any child injured.

"Alek wasn't sharing so Emerie threw the block at the wall," Elizabeth pointed out.

Carlos was nervously huddled by Timothy. When Callie and Lana got to the room, he went over to his mothers, holding his arms out to be picked up.

"Emerie Grace!" Helen looked shocked. "We do not throw things." She picked up their daughter as Arizona picked up Alek. "I'm sorry, ladies. We'll be back shortly." The mothers went upstairs, taking the children into their rooms.

Arizona huffed as she set Alek down. "Young man... What have we said about sharing?! I am so disappointed at you." She looked at him sternly, causing the little boy's lip to pout and quiver.

"I sorry, Mama." He spoke softly, his little arms crossed across his chest.

"Simply saying you're sorry isn't going to fix things." Arizona nodded. "We share, we treat everyone with respect, don't we?"

The little boy nodded, but scrunched his face into an angry expression. "I said, I sorry, Mama!"

In the other room, Helen sat Emerie in the Time Out chair. "There is never any reason to throw things. That could have hit someone and hurt. You don't like owies, do you?" Even though logically Helen knew at that stage their children only understood so much, she was never one to talk down to them.

The little girl shook her head. "No, owies hurt. I sorry, Mommy."

"Sorry is not going to make that better, Emerie. You're going to sit here for two minutes and think about what you did. When your time is up, come give me, Mama, Mama C and Mama L a hug, alright?"

She pouted but nodded. "Okay, mommy." Helen put the timer on and Emerie watches as it ticked off her time. She kicked her legs and looked down.

Helen had gone back their guests knowing Emerie could be trusted to just do her punishment. "I'm so sorry about that. Emerie will be done with time out soon and apologizing as well." She went over to Carlos and looked at the little boy. "I'm sorry that scared you, precious boy," she kissed his cheek. "May I hold you?" She held out her arms to the little boy.

The little one smiled and reached out his arms to Helen.

Meanwhile, Arizona sat in front of the timeout chair as Alek sat, every so often he'd move to get up. She'd sit him back down, telling him she was adding time to his punishment. "No, mama! I wanna play!"

"Not until you prove you can listen and be a good boy."

"You're mean! Mean mama!" He furrowed his brow and turned in his chair, not looking at Arizona.

"I'm simply teaching you a lesson. Now, you're going to sit here until the timer beeps, no less. When it's done, come apologize to everyone."

"Mean mama!"

Arizona shook her head and moved to head out of his room, the words stung. And even as tough as Arizona was, tears began to fill her eyes as she stepped outside of his door.

Hearing the commotion, Helen went, still carrying Carlos. She stopped, seeing her wife. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm a mean mama." Arizona nodded. "He wouldn't sit still, so I added more time and sat there watching. I... It stings."

"You're not a mean mama," she leaned in, kissing Arizona. "Take Carlos and go sit with the family? I'll be down in a few. Emerie should be heading to give her hugs now. That always makes your day."

Arizona wiped her eyes and nodded. She smiled at Carlos, as he reached for her. As she walked, he wrapped his little arms around her neck for a hug. "Thank you, little man. You're such a sweetheart."

Helen went inside looking at Alek. "Someone's been saying mean things to his mama." She knelt in front of his chair. "This is not like you, my love. Why do you have such a mood today?"

"Mama's mean." He pouted. "I got timeout and more time out. And she's mean!"

"She is not mean. You misbehaved. This is your consequence."

Alek pouted and crossed his arms, but sat in his time out. He glared at Helen with his most angry expression, which to anyone else would be adorable.

The woman didn't flinch. His time was finally up. "Now, come give me a hug, please?" She looked to him gently.

He huffed but went over, hugging his mother. "I'm sorry, mommy."

She hugged him back. "Thank you, my love. Let's go apologize to Mama." She took their son's hand and went down to the living room.

Alek blushed and went over Arizona. "I'm sorry, mama. You're not mean. I was." He opened his arms to hug her.

"Thank you." Arizona kissed the little boy's cheek. "You can't be mean, and not expect punishment, my little love. I love you."

"I love you." When she let him go he went and apologized to his sister. In no time everything was fine again.

Callie smiled as Carlos yawned in her arms. "I think someone is telling me it's nearing bedtime. We should let you all go so you can relax."

Helen nodded and she and Arizona showed the other part of their family to the door.

After getting baths and the babies to bed, Helen finished up her own shower and nightly routine before getting into bed and waiting for Arizona.

As Arizona finished up, she walked out of the bathroom, her hair still damp from the shower. She yawned and stretched before climbing into bed. "Mmm, kiss me?" She asked leaning towards Helen.

Helen grinned, pulling Arizona to her softly before kissing her deeply. "You never have to ask for that, you know." She gave another kiss for emphasis.

"I know. I was just being polite." Arizona grinned.

"I want to rip your clothes off, pin you down and take you like a wild animal. Is that polite?" Helen said dragging the tip of her tongue over her lip.

"Nope, but it's something I've come to expect from you. You are so demure in front of everyone, and then I get you behind closed doors and you turn into a rabid animal. I love that." Arizona smiled.

Helen chuckled. "Well there is that old adage, 'a lady in the streets, a whore between the sheets.' Is that bad?" She caressed Arizona's side.

"No love, it's not bad. I love that I get this side of you, all to myself."

"Mmm good. You always had such an effect on me," she purred as she nibbled her wife's neck.

"I feel as though you're trying to persuade me, into indulging that side of you tonight." Arizona grinned, moaning as Helen kissed and nibbled her neck.

Again Helen caressed Arizona's side. "We don't have to. I love you and I love being affectionate with you. I'm not a guy. Just because we fool around doesn't mean we _have _to have sex," she said with sincerity but kept nibbling.

Arizona giggled, "I enjoy your affections." She ran her fingers through Helen's hair. "Mmm, and your neck kisses."

"I'm very glad because I love giving them," she smiled, stopping at Arizona's pulse point and sucking softly.

"Mmm, this reminds me of that drive in movie we went to in college. What was it that was playing? I can't recall. But we both had hickeys to explain the next day." Arizona spokesoftly. .

Helen stopped and grinned. "It was Classics Month so they were showing Breakfast at Tiffany's. We really should watch that again," she winked and kept nibbling Arizona's neck.

"We should." Arizona nodded, and smiled as she began quoting the movie in her best Audrey Hepburn voice,'_It should take you exactly four seconds to cross from here to that door, I'll give you two!' _" she pulled back and kissed Helen deeply on the lips.

Helen moaned into the kiss, running her fingers through Arizona's hair. "You know how to make my knees weak after all these years."

"As do you, beautiful." Arizona smiled. She thought for a moment, and looked at Helen. "What do you think life would've been like if we'd have married when you wanted us to? Minus, us not having Timothy. I would want him here with us, of course." She nodded.

Helen thought for a moment, lacing her fingers with her wife's. "Well, the kids would all be older. I think we'd be considering adoption now or enjoying 'us' time. Trips to Fiji, Maui, Spain," she smiled. "Maybe we'd both be considering private practice. Not that you're not great at your job. I'd just see us at a slower pace. What do you see?" She smiled to her wife.

"About the same. I saw the adoption thing too. Or fostering a baby." Arizona nodded with a faraway look in her eyes. "I kick myself still for letting you go when I did. I think about all those years I wasted without you by my side. I was my happiest with you."

Helen kissed Arizona softly. "We are here now. That's all that matters. You, me, our parents, our adorable children. We could still look into fostering if..." She stopped herself, feeling guilty for the thought.

"If what?" Arizona asked softly.

"If you cut back on your hours? Or did private practice to set your own schedule?"

"M-maybe I should start thinking about that." Arizona nodded. "A private practice wouldn't be bad at all, you do it well."

Helen squeezed Arizona's arm. "It's just a thought if we were really wanting to consider fostering or adopting. Ours are still under double digits so more little ones just means more work."

"I know, but getting down to deciding on private practice is a long process too. Perhaps it's time I branch off, though, I think Callie would kill me." Arizona chuckled halfheartedly.

"Honey, it's fine. It was just a thought." Helen added, noting her wife's lack of excitement in wanting to jump on board. "Cuddle me? Let's get some sleep."

Arizona nodded, scooting to lie down, as she wrapped her arms around Helen. "I do want to slow down, and enjoy the kid's while they're all this young. I don't want them growing up thinking I loved my job more than them."

"They'd never think that. Not in a million years. You're doing important work and you're there for all the important moments. Lana and I have more of a 9-5 life when we need to. You and Calliope do great things. Don't ever think they don't know that."

"I know... I know." She sighed, snuggling against Helen.

"Dr. Robbins? We have an emergency coming in. Girl, seven, car accident. Multiple contusions, possible internal bleeding. Given her age, Kepner wants to hand it off to you," the Trauma nurse advised.

"Hmm? Okay." Arizona spoke into the receiver. "I'll be to the pit within five minutes." She hung up the phone and rubbed her eyes. This shift had been a long one, and she missed her wife and babies at home. She sighed and made her way down to the pit. She located Phoebe, the trauma nurse that had called her. "You called me for a patient coming in?"

The woman nodded, looking up from her tablet. Just then, EMT's were wheeling in a gurney with a little girl on it in traction and crying. "Mommy? Daddy?'

The lead Paramedic went to Arizona and rattled of the info they'd gotten. "Serena Evans, age 7. Parents car was hit head-on by a drunk driver who ran a red and crossed lanes. Mom and dad are in the bus behind. She's been stabilized. Vitals consistent with sudden trauma."

"Let's get her into Trauma one, I need someone to page Ortho, and I need an intern in here." Arizona called out as they rolled the little girl into the trauma room. "Hi, Serena. I'm Dr. Robbins." Arizona smiled down at the little girl as she began her examination.

The girl looked scared. "I-I hurt. Everything hurts. Where's my mommy? My daddy?" Her voice almost frantic.

Arizona gently touched the top of the little girl's head, as comfort. "Okay, well I am going to see what I can do to make you feel better, okay?" She looked to the nurse and rattled off an order for IV fluids, and something for the girl's pain. "I believe Mommy and Daddy are coming in soon. They've got to make sure they're not hurt too." She smiled gently as the nurse handed over the needle and hung the IV bag. "Okay, I'm going to start this, you're going to feel a tiny pinch, but then we'll get you feeling better, alright?"

She nodded nervously.

Just as Arizona got to work, Callie came down. "Got a call for Ortho?" She looked at their patient and quickly assessed the injuries she could see. "Heya, kiddo. I'm Dr. Torres. You are in the best hands with Dr. Robbins and me. We'll have you fixed up in no time." She looked at Arizona. "You've got all the tests and scans in line?"

"Yes, I ordered them all, waiting for them to call back to let me know they're ready." Arizona nodded. "Started her on fluids, and pain reliever."

"Good. I'm seeing some obvious breaks but a full x-ray and CT will show us more."

Arizona nodded, and looked back down to the little girl, "Dr. Torres is going to fix those broken bones, she's amazing. Like magic." She smiled back to Callie.

The phone rang, and sure enough the nurse let them know that radiology was ready for them.

"Do you want to go ahead and book an OR? I am seeing signs of abdominal injuries as well." Arizona looked at Callie.

She nodded. "Yes. Since all I'm seeing are minor injuries and I'm sure you haven't assessed anything major, let's get the scans going. Blood is off to the labs." They got the girl down to Radiology and Callie found the exact locations of the breaks.

As the little girl was in the CT machine, Arizona stepped into the hall, doubling over with her hands on her knees. She needed a moment to regroup and calm her mind.

Callie went over. "You're doing fine, Arizona. She'll be better than she's ever been thanks to you in no time. You've got this."

"No... It's... I needed air. She's almost the same age as Timothy, and she's terrified." Arizona shook her head. "Just bothers me when we get one that reminds me of the kids. Any of our kids."

She nodded. "I get it. She's little. She doesn't have her parents right there. Our kids are lucky. They kind of get what a hospital is about. You're doing great, Arizona. She's in the best hands I know."

Arizona looked at Callie and nodded, "thank you..." She smiled, with a new sense of confidence. She took a deep breath and headed back into the room. "How are you feeling Serena?" She asked softly to the drowsy little girl.

"Sleepy," she said as she yawned. "And sore."

"Okay, well... Get some rest, Dr. Torres and I are going to work our magic and make you feel better." Arizona smiled gently at the little girl, before heading into the other room to look at the scans.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Callie stood at the screens looking over the findings. Even though each could easily see the issues, the Radiologist had to officially give the findings. Behind the man's back Callie rolled her eyes making notations on her tablet as he talked. "Alright, thank you, Dr. Pyle." She turned to an Intern. "Get an OR situated."

"Yes, ma'am." The intern nodded and left the room.

Arizona looked over her tablet and sighed. "So if you work on her leg, I can work on the abdominal injuries. Then I'll move out of your way so you can work on her arm. Will that work?"

"Perfect. Let's go get scrubbed, Blondie. We've got this," she winked.

The surgery flowed perfectly and within a few hours, they were finished and scrubbing out. Arizona looked over to Callie, who had a satisfied smile on her lips. "I have a hypothetical question for you."

"Shoot?"

"How much would you hate me if I decided to leave and start my own private practice?"

The raven-haired Chief looked stunned. "Is something wrong? Are you not happy?"

"N-no... Nothing is... I'm happy. I promise. Helen and I were talking, future plans and such. And well, that was just an option. I know it's a process to get off the ground, I'm just... I'm trying to figure out what will be doable say, ten years from now. You know?" Arizona blushed, after her ramble.

"In that amount of time, the kids will be in high school. Timothy will almost be graduating. Do you really think you want to wait that long to wind down?" She asked gently, not accusatorily. "You're an amazing surgeon, Arizona. You're one of my best. But you've trained the best as well. I'd hate to see you go but I've stepped down my game as well. We have families now. Moments to be there for. I just needed to be sure something wasn't wrong with the job."

"The only thing wrong, that keeps me up at night, are the cases I get like today. Kids that are similar ages to our kids. I get so...emotional. And so, unnerved." Arizona shook her head, "and I don't want my kids to think I've chosen my job over them either, Helen swears they understand, I just can't help that feeling."

Callie nodded. "Take your time. There's no rush but if you need to break off, you know we'll all support that. Your practice would be booming in no time."

Arizona smiled a relieved smile. "Thank you." She nodded, "means a lot to know you'd support me."

"You're another mother for our kids, Blondie. Why wouldn't I? That comes first, right? Our family and the kids. So, take some time. Talk to Helen and let me know, alright?"

"I will." Arizona nodded and smiled. "Now, why don't we go see our patient's family?"

By the time Arizona got home the house was fairly dark, save for a few lights left on so she could see her way around. Helen had already gotten the kids baths and to bed. She laid back in bed looking over her work tablet, preparing her for her patients tomorrow.

Arizona put her bags down at the door, and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen before heading towards their bedroom. She walked in yawning, and smiling noticing her wife still awake. "You're still up."

Helen nodded and gave a drowsy little smile before setting her tablet down. "You'd wake me when you got in anyway. I figured I'd look over my clients for tomorrow. Did you have anything to eat?"

"I had a cookie at the hospital. Not really hungry." Arizona shook her head as she took a drink of her water, then kissing her wife.

Helen kissed back but watched Arizona softly. "What happened? Something's got you rattled, dear."

"Just a trauma today." Arizona shrugged. "A seven year old little girl." She moved across the room grabbing her tshirt and changing into it. She climbed into bed, and settled against her pillow.

Without prying further, knowing better than to do so, Helen just slipped her arm under Arizona's back and held her softly. "I'm sure you did an amazing job." She took a hand, drawing it to her lips and kissing. "These hands save lives."

"They do." Arizona sighed. "I talked to Callie as well. The uh... The case I had today, I just, I hate it when I get a child that is around the age of one of ours. It's too close to home with me."

"It's quite normal. I can understand that. Did Calliope help?" Helen asked softly.

"She did actually. She's completely supportive, either way." Arizona smiled.

Helen looked a little confused. "Either way? I'm sorry honey, I think there's part of the conversation I'm missing."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Arizona shook her head. "I asked her how much she'd hate me if I wanted to go into private practice. I have too many things on my mind tonight. I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay. That makes more sense." Helen gently kissed Arizona's cheek. "I understand, love. Turn over and I'll rub your back? That always helps you relax."

"Okay." Arizona yawned, rolling over. "I love you, so very much."

"And I love you, darling. So much more than you know," Helen replied as she began rubbing Arizona's back to help her wife relax.

Arizona sighed and settled against her wife. Soon enough, her eyes became heavy and her breaths more even.

The next morning Helen woke early, leaving Arizona to sleep. She got the kids up quietly knowing Kisa would be around soon to pick them up. As she fed the twins, Timothy and Elizabeth helped with their and their parents breakfasts. She set the babies in their playpen after they were cleaned up to help finish up the hot part of breakfast. "Timothy? Would you please get you and Idgy's drinks?"

He smiled. "Sure, mommy. Can we please have orange juice today? We had milk yesterday," he pointed out brightly.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Please?"

Helen chuckled and waved them on. "Certainly. But just one glass. Not too much sugar to your day. Idgy, go wake Mama?"

"Yay! Okay. I'll be good doing it," she grinned before bounding toward the stairs. When she got to her parents room, she opened the door slowly and whispered. "Mama?" Not getting an answer but seeing the ball of blankets, she knew her mother must be underneath. She went closer. Arizona's head was toward the edge of the bed so the little girl pressed a kiss to her ear and whispered. "It's time ta get up, Mama. Mommy said she'd drink all the coffee if you didn't," she giggled. Giggling was always a tell that their daughter was fibbing.

Arizona felt little lips on her skin, and a small voice speaking. "Hmmm?" She groaned. "Gimme five minutes, Ellie."

"I can but Mommy will drink all the coffee," she giggled again. "Please? Breakfast is really good. Timothy and me helped!"

She reached out and grabbed their daughter, pulling her into the bed with her. "Come give me kisses? And we'll go downstairs."

Elizabeth giggled and squealed, kissing her mother and hugging her tightly.

"I love you, kiddo. My sweet Elliebug." Arizona laughed as her daughter giggled in her arms. "What did you make for breakfast?"

"And I love you, Mamabug," Ellie giggled. "Um, fruit and yogurt and mommy made the crepes cus it's hot but I beat the eggs and Timothy got to cook them. They look really good too!"

"Mmmm, that sounds delicious." She moved to get out of bed, and pulling on a pair of pajama shorts. Arizona walked back over to the bed and turned her back towards Elizabeth. "Hop on, bug... And hold on tight."

Elizabeth grinned and did as she was told. "Is Mamabug gonna show me how to fly?"

"Nah, I just figured I'd carry you around like a monkey." Arizona chuckled, as they walked out the door towards the stairs. "This is how mama monkeys carry their kids. Did you know that?"

She nodded. "Grandma Sweetie takes us to the zoo and we saw." She giggled as Arizona carried her down stairs.

"Oh, yeah. She did, didn't she." As they arrived in the kitchen Arizona smiled at the sight of Helen finishing breakfast, and Timothy helping with the twins. "so, I got a wake up call from my monkey this morning." Arizona grinned, nodding to Elizabeth, who still held onto her tightly.

Helen went over, gently taking Elizabeth off Arizona's back. "Well, I thought one of them would be the best way to wake you. Well, apart from a few other ways," she winked. "Your breakfast is still nice and warm." She set Elizabeth down and went to the oven, getting an oven mit and placed Arizona's plate on the table. "There's a chilled bowl for your yogurt and fruit." Helen went and got her wife some coffee.

"So you didn't drink it all?" Arizona grinned, nodding a thank you for her breakfast. "Ellie said if I didn't get down here, you'd drink all the coffee." She smiled at their daughter who stood giggling as she watched her mothers.

"Of course I didn't. Someone told a fib again," she tried looking sternly to their daughter but couldn't keep up the act. "Is everyone ready for Grandma Kisa?"

"Oh, they're all going to be gone today?" Arizona asked, frowning slightly.

Helen nodded. "Mama and her nanny are taking the kids to the Scientific Art Institute. Where they can learn and play with the exhibits? If you're off, I'm sure you're welcome to go," Helen added with a smile.

"I'd forgotten about that." Arizona nodded. "It's Kisa's time with them, no big deal. You know how my memory gets when I'm tired and stressed out." She smiled.

"How about you and I find some ways to destress?" Helen asked innocently as she finished packing the twins bags.

"That sounds good." Arizona nodded. "Do you need any help getting them ready?"

Helen went and kissed Arizona softly. "We're pretty much set. Mind getting the dishes into the washer? And then go get your favorite fiction book and relax? Today is your day, my love."

"Will do." Arizona nodded, and set to her task. Before long, after kissing all of their their kids, she disappeared into their study. She grabbed one of her favorite books, and settled onto the window seat.

After the kids were off, Helen went to the den. "What would you like your day to involve, darling? Anything you want. I can go into the office early and let you have the house to yourself or we can hang out. I won't be upset either way."

Arizona shrugged, "I'm not sure what I want." She reached out her hand to her wife, pulling her close. "How long do you have to work today? I'd rather you stay here as long as you can?" She leaned against Helen, resting her head on her wife's chest.

She got on the chaise with Arizona holding her. "I have three sessions this afternoon and then my usual group but that isn't until 9. So, I'll be back by 4:20 and leave at 8:40. The room is already set," she smiled. "Think you can while away the time with our kids tonight on your own?"

"I can. I'm thinking a movie, after their baths." Arizona nodded. "Piece of cake."

Helen nodded. "Sounds good. I'll be back straight away. So, until I have to go, I'm at your disposal. What would you like to do for now?"

"Your presence is plenty." Arizona smiled up at her. "More than you could ever know."

Helen nodded and smiled. "I'll leave you to relax. I'll just be in my office." She went and kissed Arizona before going to her office.

"I didn't mean you had to leave me alone." Arizona sighed, but let Helen go. "But okay, I'll sit here and relax."

She stopped and looked at her wife gently. "Want to come sit on the couch in my office and read in there?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Arizona smiled, grabbing her book.

Helen laced their fingers together walking to her office. When Arizona sat, Helen put a pillow on the armrest so Arizona could lay and read while she did some work.

Arizona smiled and settled against the armrest. She read her book until her eyes became drowsy. As she dozed off, her book rested open, on her chest.

_"Helen? Sweetie... Come on, you look beautiful. Please, believe me." Arizona whined. _

"_I look ridiculous. Why did I let you pick my costume? A French maid? Really?" She came out of the bathroom blushing. _

_"Because you and pass for a girl named, Cosette, and your French is impeccable. Not to mention when you do the accent? It's precious." Arizona smiled._

"_Vous venez de faire cela parce que vous êtes l'espoir que nous avons des relations sexuelles avec moi porter," she glared slightly. _

_"Oui." Arizona smirked. _

_Helen stuck out her tongue. "Then why even go to this party? We can just stay here and," she leaned in, whispering lewd suggestions into Arizona's ear. _

_"Mmm, because I wanna show you off. Make everyone jealous, because I get to come home with you." Arizona turned her head, kissing Helen's neck. _

_Helen moaned. "Go put on your cat costume then, naughty one." _

_"Meow..." Arizona grinned and hopped up, grabbing her costume and disappearing into the bathroom. _

_She shook her head as she waited for her girlfriend. _

_Arizona finished and opened the door, propping herself against the jamb. "Ahem?" She cleared her throat. _

"_Oh, that's a little more revealing than it looked…" she bit her lip, pretending to look innocent._

_Looking herself over, Arizona nodded. "Yeah, I thought that too. And my ass?" She turned, "this outfit leaves little to the imagination."_

"_And that's a problem?" Helen grinned. "I see someone's not wearing any panties underneath that outfit." _

_"There's no room!" Arizona chuckled. _

"_Well, you were right. You are a sexier Catwoman than Michelle Pfeiffer," Helen noted with a wink. _

_"I'm glad you saw it my way" Arizona nodded and smiled as she bounded over to the bed. "Ready to go?"_

"_If you insist," Helen nodded, getting up and taking Arizona's hand as they left the apartment. "I think we're going to cause quite a scene between us." _

_"Oh, I'm positive we will." Arizona giggled. _

Arizona woke up laughing softly. "Merci..." She mumbled softly.

Helen looked over. "Honey? What are you thanking anyone for?" She turned, looking at Arizona on the couch.

"Merci! My Cosette. Oh so pretty." Arizona smiled, her eyes still closed.

With a grin on her lips, Helen went over. "If I recall, you liked the French but were quite partial to my Australian later that night," she kissed Arizona's forehead, letting herself think back to that night.

"Mmmhmm." Arizona nodded, her eyes fluttering open. "I love you" she smiled sleepily.

Helen kissed Arizona softly. "I love you, my darling. Perhaps we should play dress up soon?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I believe we should. How long was I out? I didn't mean to doze off." Arizona shook her head.

She looked at the clock. "A little less than an hour. It did you so well. I have to get headed in to work. I left a lunch for you in the kitchen. Anything else I can do for you?"

"No my love," she frowned slightly at the notion of Helen leaving for work. "I didn't mean to sleep away my time with you."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," she winked. "I won't be long, I promise. Do you want me to pick up something for dinner on the way home or would you like me to make something when I get back?"

"True." Arizona nodded. "Why don't I make something?"

Helen thought for a moment. "If you'd like to, that would be lovely," she smiled, giving Arizona another kiss.

"Timothy and Ellie can help. It'll be good." Arizona smiled and kissed Helen in return. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Sounds lovely, my darling. Thank you." She grabbed her bag and headed to her practice.


End file.
